Russe de mon coeur
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Retrouver Harry Potter à moitié mort va faire prendre à Severus une décision inimaginable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une aubaine que sa mission en Russie tombe pile au moment où il veut changer la vie du fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Changement d'identité, Snape mentor!fic, slash HP/CW
1. Chapitre 1

Lumos.

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fic. Ce n'est pas la première que j'écris mais c'est la première que je publie. Je pense que j'en posterai bientôt une autre en parallèle. Je tiens à dire que les fics que je posterai seront toujours terminées, de façon à ce que je ne risque pas de lâcher en cours de route. Je compte poster une fois par semaine.

Je ne suis malheureusement pas une pro de la langue française, et je recherche un ou une Beta pour cette histoire. (Le chapitre 1 est corrigé par Pauu-Aya et à partir du chapitre 9, ils sont tous corrigés par Laurougeoyante)

 **Rating** : M par mesure de précaution. Mention de tortures sans détails.

 **Pairing** : Slash et Het : HP/CW, SS/OC, autres couples...

 **Disclaimer** : Après une vérification très approfondie, il s'avère que je ne suis malheureusement pas JKR, que HP et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas et que comble du comble, je ne touche pas le moindre dollar, livre ou roupie pour cette histoire.

 **Statut** : Terminée. Elle fait plus de 150 000 mots et 300 pages Word.

 **Spoil** : L'histoire commence à la fin du livre 5. Il y aura peut-être des mentions à des choses que l'on apprend que dans les livres suivants comme l'amitié de Severus et Lily, mais pas de chasse aux Horcruxes etc...

 **Résumé** : Retrouver Harry Potter à moitié mort va faire prendre à Severus une décision inimaginable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une aubaine que sa mission en Russie tombe pile au moment où il veut changer la vie du fils de son ennemi d'enfance.

Les passages en gras sont les phrases en Russe.

Bonne lecture.

Nox !

* * *

Russe de mon coeur

Chapitre 1 : _La_ mission

 _Septième jour des vacances d'été après la cinquième année d'Harry, au Manoir Jedusor._

« Severusssss, » appela une voix sifflante qui fit frissonner les personnes présentes.

« Oui maître ? » répondit le Mangemort.

« J'ai une longue mission à te confier. »

« Je suis là pour vous servir mon seigneur... »

Severus était effectivement là, un genou à terre et tête baissée en signe de soumission et d'obéissance, visage impassible, même sous son masque de nacre, devant le Seigneur-des-foutus-ténébres-toujours-pas-décider-à-creuver en attendant sa sentence. Car, qui dit longue mission, dit importante. Donc, résultat obligatoire. Et Severus savait déjà qu'il ferait échouer cette mission pour "le plus grand bien".

Oh, il savait déjà qu'il mourrait avant la fin de cette guerre, mais autant tard que tôt non ?! Alors, il était là, à attendre dans cette énorme pièce, sale, terne, triste et délabrée. Vide de tout meuble, sauf le fameux trône en marbre noir. Il faut, soi disant, avoir cette classe quand on est le seigneur du mal le plus malfaisant existant.

Le Lord reprit la parole :

« J'aimerais que tu partes t'installer en Russie pour l'année à venir, » reprit le mage noir.

« En Russie maître ? »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter Severus, » claqua la voix froide. « Mais c'est bien ça. Tu parles Russe il me semble ? »

« Oui maître. Grâce à une mission que vous m'aviez confiée il y a quelques années et j'ai également quelques contacts là bas. »

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait. Au bout de quelques minutes sans que personne n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, il reprit.

« J'ai malheureusement perdu une quantité non négligeable de Mangemort ces derniers temps... Grâce à notre petite escapade au ministère je me suis rendu compte que je devais agrandir mes rangs. » Il refit une pause pour laisser son Mangemort réfléchir à ses paroles puis reprit. « Les jeunes générations de Poudlard ne sont pas assez solides, couvés comme ils le sont par ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus. Ils feront tout juste des laquais et j'ai déjà quelques septième année là bas qui s'occuperont du recrutement. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de toi à Poudlard. Je ne compte pas attaquer avant d'avoir agrandi mes troupes donc l'Ordre ne devrait pas avoir grand chose à faire, un espion ne me sert à rien à l'heure actuelle. »

Lord Voldemort se tut un instant semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. Sûrement des pensées immondes et morbides, qui feraient vomir sur le champ n'importe quel être humain. Mais bon... Lui ne l'était pas, alors il n'avait pas ce problème. Severus retint son souffle.

« J'ai offert ma clémence à ton vieil ami, Igor Karkaroff, à condition qu'il se serve de son école pour me trouver des jeunes recrues prometteuses ou des familles influentes qui se joindront à moi. Je veux que tu ailles enseigner les potions à Durmstrang cette année et que tu me surveilles Karkaroff. Tu seras là comme un rappel de sa mort imminente en cas d'échec. Aide-le comme tu peux à recruter et tiens-moi au courant. »

« Très bien maître. »

Finalement, Severus se fit la remarque qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Pas de réunion de Mangemort, ni d'Ordre du Phoenix, pour un an. Il pourrait presque se croire en vacances. En plus il reverrait Vlada... Voldemort reprit :

« De plus, j'aimerais que tu prennes contact avec les vampires, il y a un des plus gros clan au monde en Russie, ils seraient un atout non négligeable pour nos futures batailles. »

" _Ok... Je vais mourir_ " se dit sarcastiquement Severus.

« J'attends donc que tu traites avec eux, tu as carte blanche Severussss. »

« Bien maître, » répondit Severus

« Tu partiras après nous avoir fourni une bonne quantité de potions de base. Nous n'avons pas prévu d'attaquer mais on ne sait jamais. Tu diras la vérité au vieux fou pour le recrutement, il ne pourra rien faire pour contrer ça, mais pas pour les vampires, j'aimerais garder cet atout dans ma manche. »

« Bien maître. »

« Tu peux disposer Severus. J'ai quelques moldus dans mes cachots et je me sens d'humeure joueuse, » déclara Voldemort avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Visiblement, ça devait être une belle prise car il en avait oublié de torturer son plus ou moins fidèle Mangemort qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser.

Severus transplana directement chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pour réfléchir.

Il allait retourner en Russie.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà parti là-bas sous les ordres du Lord, il en avait de bons souvenirs. C'était au moment où il croyait encore aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où il lui était fidèle. Même s'il avait des doutes sur la justesse de ces propos ou la façon d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était encore aveuglé par la haine. Celle envers James Potter, celle envers Sirius Black, envers son père, envers Lily qui n'avait pas accepté ses excuses. Il ne voyait pas tout ce mal caché derrière le charme et l'ambition du Lord. Et il y avait eu cette mission ou il avait dû approcher Igor.

Les Karkaroff était à l'époque l'une des familles les plus puissantes de Russie. Igor avait le pouvoir, l'argent et il était aussi naïf qu'un Poufsouffle de première année. Severus avait donc pour mission, d'abord de l'espionner, pour connaître ces idéaux et ensuite, s'il était suffisamment influençable, l'appâter avec plus de puissance et de reconnaissance. Pour ça, il avait dû apprendre le Russe, ça avait été assez simple avec les bons sorts pour aider. Il avait réussi sa mission. Quelques mois plus tard, Karkaroff était marqué.

Et c'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Vlada.

 _ **Flash back**_

Severus se baladait dans la rue principale du quartier magique de Moscou quand il remarqua une pancarte noire indiquant une rue : "L'impasse des péchés". Cette rue n'était pas particulièrement sale ni repoussante mais elle était sombre et paraissait dangereuse. En tout bon mage noir qui se respecte, Severus pénétra dans l'impasse pour visiter le côté sombre de cette ville.

La magie noire était légale ici. Pas qu'il se prive d'habitude pour aller dans ce genre de magasin, mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer ici. Il avança dans l'allée en scrutant chaque vitrine. Ce n'était clairement pas les mêmes qu'au Chemin de Traverse. Ici les boutiques de magie noire était chic. On aurait presque cru à des magasins de luxe. Pourtant les produits en vitrine étaient tout sauf inoffensifs. Des colliers maudits, des parchemins vaudous et des plumes de sang...

Il entra tout de même chez le vendeur d'ingrédients de potions où il se fit un plaisir de dénicher des choses aussi rares et précieuses qu'illégales en Angleterre. Après avoir fini ses emplettes, il retourna sur ses pas pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Il devrait bientôt retourner voir ce crétin d'Igor pour lui lécher les bottes.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un cri. Une femme. Cela eut le douloureux effet de lui rappeler son premier raid avec les Mangemorts. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit en route, baguette en main, en direction des cris. Il arriva sur une scène qui le laissa sans voix.

Une belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se battait comme un tigre face à trois agresseurs. Sa baguette avait roulé à sa gauche, elle ne se battait donc qu'avec ses poings et ses jambes.

Un des agresseurs était déjà à terre, stupefixié. Severus la regarda faire, subjugué. Elle était gracieuse et dangereuse. Ces cheveux dorés virevoltaient au fil de ses mouvements. Ses yeux marrons suivaient chaque geste de son adversaire. Elle savait se battre sans aucun doute, comparée à ses pauvres victimes qui subissaient chacun de ses coups, sans même penser à esquiver. Les sorciers étaient des idiots. Sans baguette, ils ne valaient plus rien. Les sorciers snobaient les techniques de combat moldu et pourtant... Ça pouvait sauver la vie. Severus l'avait appris ce jour-là.

Elle mit K-O le dernier sans grand mal, malgré le fait qu'elle soit blessée au visage, au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière où elle saignait abondamment. Essoufflée, avec du sang sur la joue, elle se retourna pour récupérer sa baguette.

Elle ne vit pas l'un de ses agresseurs lever la sienne dans sa direction et commencer à murmurer une incantation. C'est à ce moment que Severus choisit d'intervenir avec un s _tupefix_. La jeune fille se retourna vivement pour voir l'homme vêtu entièrement de noir, le visage fermé, baguette en main, pointée sur l'un des lâches qui avait voulu l'agresser.

Celui-ci avait apparemment essayé de se venger de sa défaite ridicule. Elle reposa les yeux sur son "sauveur" qui la fixait de ses yeux tellement noirs, tellement profonds. Elle lui sourit.

 **«** **Et bien, ils sont plus coriaces qu'ils en ont l'air ! Je te remercie pour ton aide, je ne sais pas quelle malédiction il avait prévu de me lancer mais je suis sure que ça n'aurait pas été joli à voir. »** Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et tendit sa main. **« Enchantée, je suis Vlada Kazakov et tu es ? »**

 **« Moi de même, Severus Snape. »** Répondit-il dans un Russe hésitant. Tout en lui faisant un baise-main digne des plus hauts Lords Anglais.

 **« Tu n'es pas Russe, »** constata-t-elle. **« D'où viens-tu ? »**

 **« Angleterre, »** répondit-il avec un geste de main négligeant. **« Vous tutoyez toujours les étrangers rencontr** **és** **dans des all** **ées** **sordides en présence de trois presque cadavres ? »**

 **« Toujours ! »** répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme hors-norme. Il l'a regarda intensément, un sourcil relevé, comme il aurait regardé une créature inconnue.

 **« Vous êtes étrange. »** Elle ne lui répondit que par un immense sourire avant de reprendre comme si c'était normal.

 **« Bon tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? Je suis tout de même une demoiselle en détresse, et qui saigne qui plus est. J'aimerais me soigner. »**

Severus continuait de la fixer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette femme radieuse et sombrement parfaite était-elle folle ou juste incroyable ? Il lui tendit son bras, auquel elle s'accrocha sans aucune retenue. Puis elle reprit la conversation comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée :

 **« Donc tu es Anglais ! Tu dois être perdu ici. Je peux te faire visiter tu sais. J'aime beaucoup Moscou, c'est là que je me sen** **s** **le mieux, mais je connais plein d'autres villes, je suis un bon guide. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu comptes rester ? »**

 _"Ok, donc elle est folle,"_ se dit immédiatement Severus. _"Et bien on sera deux, je vais jouer cartes sur table, elle rira moins."_

 **« Mon... patron, un dangereux criminel, essai** **e** **de réunir des adeptes et de soulever des fonds afin de conquérir l'Angleterre d'abord, puis ensuite le monde. Il compte réduire les Moldus en esclavage, valoriser les** **S** **ang** **-P** **ur et régner sur le monde sorcier d'une main de fer. Il m'a donc envoy** **é** **lécher les bottes de riches politiciens** **r** **usses pour qu'ils l'aident dans sa démarche. »** Il avait dit ça sur un ton presque léger, en tout cas ça y ressemblait et s'attendait à tout moment à la voir détaler en courant.

 **« Mais c'est super ! »** S'exclama-t-elle. **« J'aurais peut-être l'honneur de t'arrêter alors, je compte bientôt rentrer au ministère pour faire parti de** **l'Élite** **des Aurors, je ne sais pas si vous avez ça en Angleterre, c'est une sorte de brigade spéciale d'Aurors sur-entraînés pour combattre le crime, enfin tu vois le genre. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais t'interroger dans une cellule, toi, grand génie du mal. Larbin de sa majesté la Terreur Sombre. Ça serait excitant ! »** Severus n'en revenait pas et resta sans voix.

Elle était folle, vraiment folle. Son combat avait peut-être altéré ses capacités de réflexion, de jugement, ou sa cohérence. Il la détailla à nouveau du coin de l'œil. Elle était rayonnante à en éclipser le soleil et pourtant, dans ses yeux on pouvait voir ce côté dangereux, interdit, sombre. Elle avait toujours du sang sur le visage et sur les mains alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer dans l'impasse comme une princesse. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Les réflexes de Mangemort de Severus furent mis à mal car il s'empêcha tout juste de sortir sa baguette.

En riant d'une énième phrase que Severus n'avait pas suivie, Vlada le tira par le bras avant de s'engouffrer dans une auberge obscure dont l'enseigne représentait un loup hurlant à la lune et indiquait "Syemcta". C'était la première fois que Snape perdait ses moyens depuis les Maraudeurs.

L'auberge était sombre mais paraissait propre et l'ambiance n'y était pas étouffante. On pouvait y voir des sorciers mais aussi des créatures magiques. En Russie, les choses étaient très différentes de ce à quoi on l'avait habitué. Ici, les créatures magiques comme les loups-garous ou les vampires étaient parfaitement intégrées à la communauté et vivaient avec tout le monde. Ils allaient à l'école et avaient des protections, eu égard à la loi. Dans cette auberge, bien remplie à cette heure, on pouvait donc voir toutes sortes d'espèces et Severus en était vraiment déstabilisé.

Vlada, elle continuait son discours tout en commandant deux verres de Vodka-volante, celle qui après quelques verres, donnait l'impression de voler. Ils furent servis aussitôt. Suivie une deuxième tournée car Severus avait bu la première cul-sec afin de se remettre les idées en ordre. Au cours de la soirée, Severus avait fini par donner le change, et il s'en était suivie une discussion sérieuse, bien qu'elle soit ponctuée par des phrases hors propos ou décousue de la part de Vlada.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de verred, Severus ne lui tint plus du tout rigueur de cette obscure folie. La jeune femme avait fini par enlever le sang qu'elle avait sur elle. Severus la trouvait tout simplement parfaite. Elle lui faisait oublier, par ses phrases à côté de la plaque et son entrain surréaliste, tout ce que son esprit voulait lui rappeler. Par exemple, la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de s'allier à un psychopathe mégalomane. La pseudo supériorité des Sang-Pur. Les tueries auxquelles il avait dû participer et auxquelles il participerait encore. Tout s'envolait en la regardant sourire. Il se surprit même à esquisser quelques sourires lui aussi. Ils étaient rares mais elle avait l'air de s'en délecter et de les attendre. Ils finirent par discuter de tout et de rien sur son canapé, chez elle. Elle lui proposa son canapé pour finir la nuit, elle n'habitait pas loin. Il s'empressa d'accepter de peur de se désartibuler en transplanant dans son appartement miteux.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tôt, il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour boire autant avec une inconnue. Alors qu'il mettait la main sur la poignée, il vit sur la porte à hauteur de son visage une note :

 _Cher chevalier servant,_

 _Je suis_ _à_ _peu près sur que dès ton réveil demain tu te feras un malin plaisir de te fustiger pour avoir passé une telle soirée. Sache que pour moi, elle_ _a_ _été très plaisante. Je sais que tu avais besoin de temps pour ne plus penser, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. Tu es une âme solitaire autant que moi, tu as fait des choses dont tu n'es pas fier, tout comme moi et que tu regr_ _e_ _tteras sûrement. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de cette soirée. Tu es une meilleure personne que tu ne le penses Severus Snape. Si tu venais à douter ou à regretter tes actes, demande-toi quelle personne tu voudrais être dans 10 ans et deviens cette personne. La réponse dépend de toi. Mais quelqu'un peu t'aider à chercher cette réponse. Je serais ravie d'honorer ma dette envers toi de cette façon. Je te souhaite donc bonne route ou que tu ailles et n'hésite pas à courir auprès de moi pour n'importe quel tr_ _acas_ _._

 _Le futur bourreau pour tes actes répréhensibles,_

 _VK._

 _ **Fin du Flash back**_

Et il était parti. Emportant sans trop y penser, le mot de Vlada qu'il avait conservé précieusement. Puis il était revenu. Plusieurs fois. Et durant tout le temps de sa mission, il était tombé amoureux, il en avait eu conscience mais il ne voulait pas embarquer cette femme parfaite dans son monde de ténèbres. D'ailleurs pour ça, il aurait encore fallu qu'elle l'accepte. Chose impossible de son point de vue.

Et pourtant... Il ne savait pas à quel point elle l'aimait elle aussi, cet homme bourru et ronchon. Cet homme dont elle avait réussi à briser la carapace pour se glisser en dessous. Il était ténébreux, mystérieux, il était beau. Tout simplement. Elle pouvait se noyer dans les abysses de ses yeux, elle voulait se fondre contre son torse chaud, passer sa main sur les contours de sa mâchoire volontaire. Mais il était parti. Ils avaient échangé un seul et unique baiser passionné, presque vital, avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre son pseudo-maître.

Severus sortit de ses souvenirs heureux et pourtant si douloureux. C'était là qu'il avait commencé à vraiment douter, c'était grâce à elle qu'il était retourner sur le droit chemin. Même si le meurtre des Potter avait été le déclencheur, c'est elle qui l'avait poussé. Ils avaient continué de correspondre en secret, ils étaient des confidents. Des amours cachés. Mais chacun s'était résigné à ne plus voir l'autre. Les conquêtes qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'un comme l'autre étaient fades. Aucun ne trouvait son bonheur dans une autre âme que celle-ci.

Et il allait la revoir. Elle n'avait pas changé au vu des quelques conversations par cheminette qu'ils avaient réussi à ouvrir. Lui avait changé un peu, il était plus fort, plus massif, car après avoir vu le combat de fauve dans lequel elle s'était livrée, il avait conclu qu'un sorcier sans baguette ne valait pas grand chose et il avait décidé d'avoir cet avantage physique. Il s'était entraîné, seul, durement, pour parer à toutes éventualités.

Severus inspira et expira longuement. Il devait faire le vide dans ses souvenirs pour rester professionnel et tout expliquer à Albus. En tant qu'espion il devait être absolument sûr de ses paroles et de ne rien oublier.

* * *

Voilà... Je pense que le premier chapitre n'est pas très représentatif, mais ça met les bases.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lumos.

Bonjour !

Me revoici comme promis pour un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site qui a modifié certain mot dans le premier chapitre, je pense avoir résolu le problème, (ainsi qu'une énorme faute tout au début hum hum... Oui oui c'est le site ça aussi!)

Un warning pour ce chapitre. Il y a des violences, pas trop de description mais tout de même. J'ai hésité, mais je voulais un Harry au bord du gouffre pour la suite, sinon ce n'est pas crédible... Sadique ? Un peu... xD

Donc voilà, si ça choque ben... Tant pis !

Nox !

Chapitre 2 : Doutes

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore quelques heures plus tard

« Voici donc les détails de ma mission... »

« Bien... Il semblerait que je doive trouver un nouveau professeur de potion, » déclara Albus, les yeux pétillants avec un faux soupire résigné.

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Aller saboter les entretiens des potentiels futures recrues de Karkaroff, je veux bien, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui en subira toute les conséquences, mais pour mon rendez-vous avec les vampires je ne vois pas comment m'en sortir vivant, qu'ils soit avec nous ou contre nous ! » Commença à s'emporter Severus.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Mais... NON ! » Hurla le maître de potion, perdant son calme légendaire.

Il respira ensuite plus profondément pour se contrôler et éviter de lancer son point dans la mâchoire du glucosé qui le regardait toujours avec son sourire mielleux et ses yeux brillant de mille feux. Il était vraiment exaspérant...

« J'aimerais qu'on trouve une solution à ce petit problème de dents pointus avant que je ne devienne plus mort que vif ! »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon, nous trouverons vite une solution, nous avons le temps de réfléchir, vous ne risquez rien, » calma Albus alors que Severus avait vraiment envie de lui faire manger son sourire.

« Moi par contre, j'ai à trouver deux nouveaux professeurs en deux mois. Entre un poste maudit et un autre à la tête des Serpentards qui n'est pas en bonne grâce ces temps-ci, ça ne va pas être facile. »

« Slughorn et Lupin, voilà tout ! » Cracha le maître des potions.

« Oh ! Mais quelle merveilleuse idée Severus ! Celui-ci avait l'impression que le vieux fou n'allait pas tarder à taper des mains et sautiller sur sa chaise comme un enfant.

« Pour Remus je devrais pouvoir m'accommoder du ministère avec la capture des Mangemorts que nous avons fait et la facilité dont un groupe de 5 étudiants sont entrés au plus profond de leurs services. Ils font profil bas. Pour les parents... Je pense qu'après cette année ils auront compris l'importance d'un enseignant compétant... Et ça permettra à Remus d'être plus proche d'Harry, ils en ont bien besoin tout les deux en ce moment... » Soupira Albus. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le précieux survivant à besoin d'un nouveau petit chien ? » Railla le maître de potion avant de continuer. « Monsieur Potter n'a pas signé son quotta d'autographe et il a un petit coup de mou ? »

Albus prit un air peiné avant de lancer d'un ton lasse :

« Vous savez bien que Harry n'est pas comme ça Severus... » Celui-ci grogna.

Bien sur qu'il le savait bien ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que haïr cette copie conforme de James Potter qui avait pourri ses années à Poudlard ? Il devait jouer les méchants pour maintenir sa couverture, autant en profiter pour faire payer ce petit arrogant, même en avouant volontiers qu'il en rajoutait un peu. Enfin... Avouer... Il ne dirait rien même sous la torture. Il fit un reniflement méprisant.

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous me rendiez un petit service Severus. » Le maître des potion plissa les yeux et le regarda de façon suspicieuse. « J'aimerais que vous alliez écouter pour moi le rapport hebdomadaire de Miss Figg. »

« Non ! »

« Oh, Severus... Avec la nouvelle que vous venez de m'apporter je dois me mettre immédiatement sur la piste de notre professeur de potion, vous savez à quel point il peut être dur à débusquer. Avec en plus la pagaille du ministère qui ne peut pas se débrouiller seul, je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister... »

« Non ! »

« Et si je vous disais que je vous laissais deux jours de congé sans aucune contrainte de l'Ordre pour préparer vos bagages bien comme il faut. Tout ranger et pouvoir partir sereinement. »

« N... »

« Juste un entretien d'un quart d'heure tout au plus. Et je vous laisse quatre jours de congé. »

« Un quart d'heure ? »

« Oui ! Maximum. Et après vous pourrez rentrer chez vous quelques jour pour vous relaxer et préparer votre voyage. »

« Très bien... » Marmonna Severus. Il se leva et se dirigea devant la cheminée pour aller chez Miss Figg avant d'être retenu par la voix d'Albus.

« Vous y seriez allez quand même, même sans les jours de congé Severus n'est ce pas ? » Il eu pour seul réponse un sourire en coin qui l'informa directement qu'il venait de se faire rouler avant que Severus disparaisse dans la cheminé. Il se mit à pouffer comme un adolescent.

« Ah ces serpents ! »

 _Pour Harry depuis la sortie du Poudlard Express._

Vernon Dursley lui jeta un regard noir. Ça y est ! L'ambiance était posé. Il savait d'ors et déjà que ça allait mal ce passer. Dans la voiture son oncle lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu une lettre du vieux fou pour lui raconter qu'il avait perdu son parrain et qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait donc pas se taire le glucosé ! Il fallait non seulement qu'il le renvois chez ces horribles personnes, mais en plus qu'il le prive de tout moyen de pression. Vernon était fou de rage. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'est lui qui allait trinquer.

Ça ne suffisait pas de le laisser toute son enfance enfermé dans un placard, de le priver de nourriture et de le faire trimer comme un elfe. Non ! Il fallait aussi qu'il le frappe. Plus petit c'était de simple gifle de temps à autre, mais plus il grandissait, plus il devenait le défouloir à frustration de l'oncle Vernon. Et il avait peur de savoir ou ça allait mener. Tout les étés il passait un nouveau stade en matière de violence.

A peine Harry, avait passé la porte qu'il prit un coup dans le dos pour monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Résigné à subir une fois de plus une colère qui ne lui était pas réellement destiné, Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers avec la cage de sa chouette dans les bras.

L'oncle Vernon entra quelques minutes plus tard, furieux.

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Qu... quoi oncle Vernon ? » Demanda Harry perdu, alors qu'il commençait à se recroqueviller dans un coin de sa chambre.

« MON TRAVAIL ! » Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, incrédule. L'oncle Vernon continua en postillonnant :

« Toi et tes anormaux d'amis ! Vous avez fait un de vos trucs bizarre ! Pour me pourrir la vie un peu plus ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MONSTRES ! »

« Mais... Non... »

« LA FERME ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Et tu vas payer pour ça ! Oh oui tu vas payer ! Tu payeras tant que je n'aurais retrouver un travail convenable ! »

« Mais... je n'y suis pour rien, je ne... »

« JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER ! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole dans cette maison. Tu n'as le droit que de crier de douleur ! »

Et les coups ont commencés... Coups de poing d'abord, puis coups de pied une fois au sol. Finissant par quelques coups de ceinture, pour s'amuser apparemment. Harry n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que ça finisse. Vernon finit son œuvre une heure plus tard, en nage mais avec un air satisfait et vicieux collé sur son visage porcin. Il reparti sans un seul regard en arrière pour son neveux, affalé sur le sol.

Après quelques minutes ? Heures ? D'un état semi-conscient, Harry réussit finalement à se traîner et grimper sur son matelas dur et sale. La tête enfouit dans son oreiller, il pleura longtemps. Il savait déjà comment se passerait le reste de ses vacances. L'oncle Vernon venait de lui en donner un petit aperçu. Il le méritait très certainement. Il avait tué Sirius. Tout était sa faute. Si il avait réfléchit un peu avant d'agir. S'il avait mieux travailler avec Snape. Si il avait prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Dans un cri muet de douleur et de chagrin, Harry se laissa aller et vida son corps des larmes qu'il pensait ne plus avoir. Il s'endormit finalement au bout de plusieurs heures, sans remarquer le halo de magie bleu clair l'entourant, calmant un peu ses maux.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la chatière. Pétunia venait de glisser dans sa chambre un morceau de pain, un bout de fromage ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. _Magnifique ! Tout va mieux maintenant !_ Pensa-t-il dans un rire amer. Il passa la moitié de son pain à Hedwige avant de lui murmurer :

« Je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir cette fois ma belle... »

Et chaque jours c'était la même chose : Le matin sa tante mettait quelques petites choses sur un plateau sur le sol de sa chambre, il faisait ses corvées toute la journée, sans pause. A la fin de la journée il retournait dans sa chambre ou son oncle se faisait une joie de l'insulter tout d'abord, de lui expliquer à quel point il était inutile, nuisible, laid, etc.. puis de le battre. Il y avait quelques nuance tout de même, lorsqu'il était ivre, il venait parfois avec des objets tranchants ou une ceinture ou même des produits toxique à boire, expérimentant avec un plaisir malsain, d'autre sorte de torture. Il s'ennuyait, disait-il, son travail lui manquait.

Harry ne savait pas comment il tenait debout. Toute sa semaine était passé dans un brouillard total.

Sans compter ses douleurs physiques, il souffrait énormément au niveau moral. Vernon lui rappelait chaque jour ce qu'il avait fait. Et si son oncle avait raison ? Si il n'était qu'un chat noir ? Si il attirait le mal et le malheur ? Non, ça il le savait depuis longtemps mais peut-être que cette spiral infernal s'arrêterait enfin le jour de sa mort. Pourquoi vivrait il encore ? Pour cette maudite prophétie... Peut-être que la prophétie disait seulement de se lier d'amitié avec Voldemort et de le coller un peu pour que celui ci meurt dans d'atroce souffrance. C'était peut-être ça son pouvoir que l'autre n'a pas. Un porte-poisse vivant.

Voilà dans quel état le sois disant sauveur du monde sorcier nageait depuis une semaine. Il effectuait ses taches tel un automate. Il ne faisait même pas attention de se faire mal et parfois se coupait ou se brûlait sans même sans rendre compte. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs os de cassé, il tenait debout uniquement grâce à la magie. Le halo bleu qui le soignait chaque nuit comme il pouvait. Il s'en était rendu compte et avait l'impression qu'elle agissait pour lui, comme de la morphine. Ah... qu'il aimait sa douce magie.

Le septième jour, il le passa comme tout les autres. Il se leva difficilement à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait un peu partout. Il alla nourrir Hedwige avec les quelques morceaux de viande et de légume ce trouvant dans son bouillon froid. Il se lava ensuite grossièrement avec un gant de toilette qu'il trempa dans la bassine d'eau froide que sa tante lui avait donné pour qu'il n'utilise pas leur précieuse salle de bain. Elle était juste à coté de son pot de chambre presque plein, qui dégageait une odeur écœurante. Il lava de petite parcelle de sa peau, aux endroits où il pouvait la toucher, où elle était encore intacte. Apparemment, les monstres n'ont pas le droit à une douche.

Il effectua ensuite ses corvées. Ce jour ci, il travaillait dans le jardin. Il ne vit pas les yeux noirs qui l'observait de l'autre coté de la rue, pas plus qu'il ne vit la pelle posé derrière lui par son incapable de cousin. Qu'avait il caché dans le jardin ? Encore un sachet plein d'herbe ? Car oui, Harry n'était pas le seul à planer toute la journée dans cette maison. Au moins, Dudley n'avait pas conscience de sa présence et ne l'embêtait pas. Bref, Harry ne vit pas la pelle posé par terre derrière lui et tomba à la renverse. Au moment de toucher le sol, il entendit un de ses os fragiles se briser, il ne pourrait pas dire lequel par contre. Il senti son tee-shirt coller dans son dos. Il se releva comme poussé par une force invisible et senti un liquide chaud couler dans son dos. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son travail.

C'est à ce moment la que l'Oncle Vernon rentra. Ça aussi c'était édifiant. Pour ne pas être la risée du voisinage, il partait chaque matin à la même heure que d'habitude, et rentrait chaque soir. Il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons. Il passait son temps dans un bar à des dizaines de kilomètre pour s'enivrer. Et ce jour là, il en avait pris un peu plus que d'habitude.

Vernon fit un signe de tête à son neveu, qui, malgré le peu de force qui lui restait s'empressa de ranger les outils dans le cabanon et de rentrer, pour monter directement dans sa chambre. Vernon arriva quelques minutes après. Il avait vraiment l'air ivre. Avec un peu de chance il aurait moins de force pour frapper... Cette fois, Vernon ne s'embarrassa pas d'insulte, il avait une chose à faire et voulait le faire vite. Et c'est après quelques coups de ceinture que Harry qui ne pouvait lutter, vit à sa grande horreur, son Oncle descendre sa braguette.

Cette fois, il voulait vraiment mourir.

Snape était arriver chez Miss Figg depuis quelques minutes et il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir marchander plus que ça. Ça sentait le chou, et le chat. En parlant de chat, tous voulaient se frotter à lui et il devait s'esquiver à chaque fois avec une grimace de dégoût. Ils devaient sentir que son aura était de la famille des félins. Sa belle robe noir était déjà pleine de poiles de chaque couleur.

Severus était face à la fenêtre et écoutait les radotages de la vieille femme qui lui racontait à quel point Potter était gentil, tendre et sage. On voyait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas en classe ! Cela dit, une chose tracassait le Monsieur Ronchon-Toute-Catégorie. Il avait Potter, la sous les yeux, il bêchait le jardin. C'était certainement une punition, il avait du faire une bêtise. Encore. Ce qui dérangeait Snape c'est que le soit-disant sauveur n'avait pas bonne mine. Il était pale, sale, maigre et vacillait sur ses jambes. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et portait en cette belle journée d'été un pantalon et un tee-shirt manche longue. Le moindre effort avait l'air de lui coûter énormément. C'était sûrement une insolation, ce petit arrogant était sûrement trop parfait pour mettre un chapeau. Oui il exagérait ! Et Alors ?!

A ce moment, il vit le gamin vaciller dangereusement et s'étaler sur le dos au milieu du jardin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Potter à l'air complètement déconnecté se remettait au travail, avec des gestes plus lent encore. Quand il se retourna, Severus pu voir une petite tache de sang commencé à s'étendre sur son haillon qu'il appelait tee-shirt. Il allait sortir pour aider le petit insolent quand un cachalot qui devait être son oncle, arriva en voiture. D'un simple signe de tête il fit signe au gamin de rentrer. Celui ci obéit immédiatement.

Mais par les couilles de Merlin, comment se faisait-il obéir comme ça par Potter ?! Cela dit le gamin n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Avait-il peur ? Non certainement pas. Potter n'avait peur de rien.

Après un dernier regard vers la maison dénué de tout charme. Il prit congé de Miss Figg, sans être sur d'avoir écouté une seule de ses paroles. Après un passage éclaire chez Albus pour lui dire que tout allait bien, il rentra chez lui. Il devait de préparer son voyage. Il avait déjà prévenu Vlada, elle était très pressé et lui faisait bien savoir. Lui aussi était vraiment heureux mais pour rien au monde il ne l'exprimerait comme elle.

A 22h, Severus Snape était dans son fauteuil, à essayer de ne pas penser au fichu-Potter-qui-lui-gâche-ses-vacances-sans-même-être-présent. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le gamin n'était pas dans son état normal. Son oncle vacillait légèrement quand il était rentré dans la maison. Était-il ivre ? Certainement que non... Il ne devait pas voir le mal partout. Tout les Moldus n'était pas comme son père.

Ses questions le rongeait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il décida d'aller faire un tour à Privet Drive pour mettre de coté son mauvais pressentiment et pouvoir enfin profiter de ses bienheureuse congés. Severus sortit de chez lui, et fit quelques pas dans la rue pour trouver un coin qui ne serait pas exposer par la lumière des lampadaires. Une fois trouvé, il transplana à quelques rue de la maison de Potter, dans un parc désert.

Pour éviter d'être repéré et ce fondre dans les ténèbres, il décida d'utiliser sa forme animagus. Des buissons, sortit un grande panthère d'un noir absolut, même ses yeux, normalement jaune pour une panthère était gris foncé. L'animal était élancé, souple, gracieux. Il progressa lentement et ce fondit parmi les ombres sans laisser une chance à quiconque de le repérer. Ainsi, personne ne pourra dire que Severus Snape s'inquiète pour Potter.

Arriver à la maison du fichu Potter, Severus sous sa forme animagus, contourna la maison pour regarder la fenêtre de la chambre de l'élu du monde sorcier et se figea. Pour avoir fait quelques surveillance, il savait ou elle se trouvait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la présence des barreaux, mais parfois, les Moldus ont des idées surprenante voir insensé. Son propre père Tobias était un Moldus et il n'avait fait que des choix détestable dans sa vie.

Bref, les barreaux n'étaient pas inquiétant en soit. Non, ce qui inquiétait nettement plus le maître des potions c'était les gouttes. Grâce à sa vue féline, il pouvait voir dans la nuit quelques traces sur la vitre, des éclaboussures. Avec un peu le chance, se serait de la peinture ou de la nourriture, mais après ce qu'il avait vu cette après midi, il avait du mal a y croire.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Severus reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita devant la porte d'entrée. Mais alors, il pensa aux agresseurs. Si ils étaient toujours là, il valait mieux rester discret. Il reprit sa forme initial et se jeta un sort de désillusion et entra dans la maison d'un _alohomora_ murmuré. Il entra dans le hall sombre et écoutant attentivement les bruits qu'il pourrait détecter. Cette maison était moche, le papier peint fleuri les petits napperons, les photos de familles ou Potter n'apparaissait sur aucune d'entre elle. Tout était de très mauvais goût pour la terreur des cachots. Il savait depuis quelques temps que Potter n'avait pas été élevé comme un prince dans cette maison, mais il n'allait pas le plaindre non plus...

Il monta les escaliers doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, en testant les marches pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Les Dursley devait être déjà couché ou absent. Il arriva devant une porte qui, d'après la position de la fenêtre, devait être la chambre de Potter. Il fronça les sourcils devant la multitude de verrous sur la porte, après les avoir ouvert un par un, il ouvrit doucement la porte.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lumos !

Bonjour.

Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews ! Je réponds toujours à ceux qui ont un compte et pour les anonymes, je vous met juste un immense merci !

Nous sommes mardi, c'est donc un nouveau chapitre qui vient à vous mais aussi une annonce : Vendredi, je posterai le premier chapitre d'une autre fic, elle aussi déjà terminée. Elle sera plus courte et très différente, car ça sera un HP/SS avec un peu de HG/DM. Je sais que ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde mais mon cerveau en vrac décide seul de ce qu'il écrit !

Encore merci à mes lecteurs, encore plus à mes reviewers !

Nox.

PS : Si quelqu'un sait comment faire les grandes barres de séparation je suis preneuse. J'aimerais plus de visibilité par rapport à mes notes de début ou de fin de chapitre. Merci !

Chapitre 3 : Le choix

Une odeur nauséabonde prit les narines du Maître des cachots.

Ça ressemblait à l'odeur des cachots au manoir Jedusor. Du sang, du vomi, des excréments, et bien d'autres flagrances qu'il ne valait mieux pas analyser. Mais dans quoi se maudit gamin avait encore traîné ?!

Pourtant, pas de trace de Potter. Il détailla la pièce rapidement. Ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe. Un lit au matelas déformé et souillé, une armoire bancal, un bureau qui tenait tout juste debout, une chaise à trois pieds...

Severus entra dans la pièce en fermant doucement la porte, à la recherche de Potter.

Il se figea.

Il était là, ses vêtements en lambeaux, derrière le lit, baignant dans une marre de sang. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Il était pâle, inconscient, Severus aurait même dit mort, s'il ne voyait pas se minuscule signe de vie. Reprenant très vite ses esprits et ses réflexes, il se précipita au côté du garçon. Il devait le sauver. Il analyserait tout ça plus tard. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses robes traînant dans le sang, mais il en avait cure. Avant de lui jeter un sort de diagnostique, il sortit les fioles qu'il avait toujours sur lui, en cas de besoin.

Ne voulant pas le bouger tant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'état de sa colonne vertébrale, il transféra directement le contenu des fioles dans son estomac grâce à un sort. Une potion de régénération sanguine, une pour aider les plaies à se fermer, une pour aider de cœur à continuer son travail et un anti-douleur. Il put ensuite invoquer un parchemin et une plume pour jeter son sort de diagnostique.

Les résultats n'étaient pas bon du tout. Carence alimentaire, anémie, déshydratation sévère, empoisonnement, deux cotes cassés, une fêlé, une jambe et un poignet cassés également, une commotion, un poumon perforé et une hémorragie interne. Potter était vraiment coriace, il devrait être mort... Et depuis longtemps. Sa magie l'avait mise sous une sorte de sort de stase. Heureusement, sa colonne vertébral n'était pas touché.

Severus était en colère, très en colère. C'était, de toute évidence, sa "famille" qui l'avait mis dans cet état, si on analysait ce qu'il avait obstinément refusé de voir. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. S'il était intervenu plus tôt dans la journée il ne serait pas en aussi mauvais état. Les sorts de diagnostique continuait son travail et la liste était longue.

Là, Severus pâlit considérablement. Viol. Il allait faire la peau à ces Moldus ! Comment pouvait-on toucher de la sorte un enfant ? Quel monstre pouvait faire ça ? Même Tobias qui n'était pas un modèle, étant donné l'état lamentable dans lequel revenait Severus de chacun de ces étés, n'avais jamais imaginé faire ça.

Il allait les tuer.

Mais d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de Potter. Il l'avait stabilisé grâce à ses potions, mais maintenant que sa magie relâchait la pression, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il pouvait dire merci à sa formation de Maître qui l'avait obligé à apprendre les bases de la médicomagie. Il avait aussi fait plusieurs stages et beaucoup pratiqué pour pouvoir se soigner après les réunions de Mangemorts. Il pouvait maintenant quasiment prétendre à un diplôme en médicomagie. En attendant, il avait du travail, pour remettre Potter sur pied. S'il y arrivait...

Il commença par les blessures internes. C'était les plus graves, il fit comme il put pour la commotion, mais il devrait attendre de rentrer chez lui pour des potions spécifiques, elle n'était pas vraiment dangereuse pour le moment. Il devait surtout s'occuper de ses côtes qui perforaient son poumon.

Après une heure de sorts et de potions, les fractures étaient réparées, mais il devait tout de même avoir les membres immobilisés pendant quelques temps, pour éviter de nouvelles cassures. Severus avait aussi purifié son sang, qui ne l'était plus à cause de toutes les substances que le jeune homme avait ingérés. Tout ça avec un processus très long qui consistait à pomper une petite quantité de sang pour lui jeter un sort de purification et le réinjecter ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement saint. Il dût ensuite s'occuper des lésions externes. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Il avait invoqué une bassine d'eau et plusieurs linges pour nettoyer chaque partie de peau où il avait découvert de nouvelles plaies et les avait nettoyés. Il put ensuite jeter un sort ou passer l'onguent suivant le type de blessure et soigner les infections.

Pendant deux heures encore, Severus s'activa autour de Harry. Le garçon était sorti d'affaire, mais maintenant le maître de potion devait réfléchir à tout ça. Sans jeter le moindre regard autour de lui, il prit le fichu Potter dans ses bras et activa son Portoloin d'urgence.

Arrivé à l'impasse du Tisseur il déposa son fardeau dans son lit, il jeta encore un sort de diagnostique pour être certain que le voyage n'avait rien endommager et lui administra quelques potions supplémentaires qu'il n'avait pas sur lui. Il lui mit ensuite un de ses caleçon ajusté à sa taille et attendit.

Severus était dans un fauteuil à côté du lit à le regarder dormir. Pendant plusieurs heures il réfléchit. Depuis quand duraient ces maltraitances ? Pourquoi Potter n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas prévenu Albus quand il l'avait découvert baignant dans son sang et c'était occupé tout seul du jeune homme ? Il devait d'abord s'assurer que le vieux fou gavé de glucose ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait chez la pseudo famille de Potter.

Severus avait confiance en son directeur, mais il savait aussi que c'était le genre de choses qu'il pourrait laisser passer pour "le plus grand bien". Si le garçon lui confirmait qu'Albus était au courant que pourrait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer ouvertement au directeur. Il n'avait pas peur, pas du tout. Mais il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Albus était le chef après tout. Et il avait du soutien en plus de ça. Les Weasley et Lupin serait sûrement du côté du survivant s'il racontait tout, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Si Albus décidait de le renvoyer là-bas, le garçon y retournerait.

Non, il faudrait agir de façon plus Serpentard. Le cacher ? Avec sa foutu célébrité c'était impossible. À moins qu'il change de pays et de visage. L'emmener avec lui en Russie ? Se trimballer un Potter pendant une année entière et en plus de ça, sans que ça éveile les soupçons, c'était compliqué voir impossible. Plusieurs plans ce mirent en place dans la tête de Severus. Mais avant de les confirmer, il devait attendre que le garçon se réveille.

Une heure plus tard. Severus, toujours dans ses pensées, vit le jeune papillonner des yeux. Il regarda l'adolescent observer les alentours.

Harry savait qu'il n'était plus à Privet Drive, il n'était pas non plus à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il l'avait tellement souhaité... Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne vouait pas retourner dans ce monde de douleur et souffrance. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir il était bien là. Il sentait des draps doux, un matelas moelleux. Il pouvait sentir une odeur apaisante, des herbes fraîches comme dans la salle de potion à Poudlard, et une odeur un peu plus forte.

Il était bien, mais aussitôt les souvenirs l'envahirent à nouveau. Il voulait retourner dans son inconscience, il ne voulait plus penser. Un bruit sur la gauche lui fit tourner doucement la tête. Il vit son professeur de potion, aussi insondable et impassible que d'habitude.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien... Je crois... Monsieur. »

« N'essayez pas de vous lever, voir même de trop bouger. J'ai immobilisé les os qui avaient été cassés. »

« Où suis-je ? » demanda Harry l'air perdu.

« Vous êtes chez moi Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry incrédule.

« Je suis passé dans la maison de vos relatifs, » répondit Snape avec un dégoût évident gravé dans les traits de son visage, « pour savoir comment vous alliez. Et apparemment ce n'était pas la grande forme. Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry baissa la tête et ses yeux ce remplir de larme. Severus voyait qu'il était encore en état de choc et il comptait bien en profiter pour l'obliger à se confier. Il n'était pas du genre à réconforter et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, mais il savait prendre les bonnes décisions, surtout en situation difficile.

Harry de son côté ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une larme commençait à rouler sur sa joue quand apparu, dans son champ vision, une longue main fine tenant un mouchoir en tissus bleu nuit avec les initiales "SS" en argent brodé dessus. Il le prit et essuya ses yeux et ses joues. Il releva la tête et fixa son professeur qui dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas plonger dans ses yeux pour y trouver les informations qu'il recherchait. Severus reprit la parole.

« Alors, puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps dur ce traitement, infligé par votre... famille, je suppose ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Donc, depuis combien de temps vous traite-t-il de cette façon ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Il se sentait comme dans un cocon. Les potions l'avaient un peu drogué et il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Comme si la douleur, autant moral que physique ne lui appartenait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il parla si facilement.

« Je suppose qu'ils l'ont toujours fait... Mais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, chaque année est pire que la précédente. Cette année, le professeur Dumbledore leur a envoyé une lettre pour leur dire de ménager, que j'étais fragile depuis la mort de Si... de Sirius... C'était stupide... La peur qu'ils avaient de mon parrain était la seule chose qui leurs évitait d'aller trop loin... Mais maintenant... En plus Oncle Vernon a perdu son travail et me l'a fait payer. »

« Pourquoi vous aurais il fait payer la perte de son travail ? » Demanda Severus légèrement incrédule.

« Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais du jeter un sort avec mes amis bizarres. Un sort qui apporte la malchance. »

« C'est complètement idiot... »

« Pas vraiment... »

Le visage de Severus devient plus dur et il demanda d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas le refus.

« Expliquez-moi ! »

« C'est moi... C'est moi qui apporte le malheur, mes parents, Cédric, Sirius. J'apporte la mort, mais aussi les catastrophes, chaque année c'est autre chose ! Je suis un aimant à problème et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir... » Fini Harry en un murmure.

Severus se sentit un peu mal. Il ne pensait pas que ces paroles qu'il lui servait au fil des années seraient prises avec autant de sérieux. Il reprit :

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous lamenter sur votre sort. Vous réfléchirez à la personne qui se trouve derrière ces événements à chaque fois. »

« Si je n'avais pas survécu... »

« Si vous n'aviez pas survécu il ne nous aurait pas laissé une dizaine d'année de répit, et encore plus de monde serait mort. » Coupa Severus.

« J'aimerais ne jamais être né... Mes parents ne seraient pas morts. Il serait heureux avec d'autre enfant. »

« Ou alors ils seraient morts une semaine après dans un nouveau combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voir même avant, car il n'aurait pas eu à se cacher durant la grossesse de votre mère. On ne saura jamais se qui aurait pu ce passer. Concentrons-nous pour arranger les choses présentes au lieu de rêver de chimère. »

« Je ne vois pas comment arranger ça... Si j'y retourne je suis mort. Et Dumbledore va m'obliger à y retourner. Soit-disant pour ma protection. »

« Albus est au courant ? » Demanda Severus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait ou pas... Mais à chaque vacances je le supplie de ne pas m'y renvoyer. Je lui ai déjà dit que mon oncle était violent. Il m'a simplement dit que j'exagérais sûrement et que je ne devais pas énerver mon oncle. »

Severus fut pris de nausée. Alors c'était vrai... Albus savait. Et il n'a rien fait.

« Le camps de la lumière... Tu parles oui... » Marmonna Severus.

Harry regardait son professeur qui avait l'air en colère. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Et pourquoi Snape ne le renvoyait pas chez Dumbledore ? Un silence confortable s'installer entre le professeur et son élève. Chacun réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Harry se sentait mal, il avait la tête qui tournait et des douleurs un peu partout.

Peu importe comment, Snape s'en rendit compte et l'aida à se réinstaller dans son lit. Harry se tendit quand il sentit le contact avec son professeur mais ne dit rien. Severus s'en rendit compte et il savait pourquoi. Il ne s'approcha pas plus que nécessaire. Après l'avoir aidé, l'homme s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher et lui dit d'une voix incertaine que Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu venant de lui :

« , avant de vous laisser dormir, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Vous m'avez exprimé votre désir de ne jamais être né, de ne pas avoir à vivre tout ça. » Harry hocha la tête. « Vous savez aussi que si je vous renvois auprès d'Albus, il vous renverrait là_bas. Avec plus de protection qu'avant très certainement, peut-être même avec un garde du corps, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous faut. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous retrouver face à vos bourreaux et vous avez besoin de vous éloigner de tout ça pour vous retrouver, vous. Et pour guérir... »

Harry acquiesça encore, curieux de savoir ce que voulait dire le maître de potion.

« J'aimerais savoir jusque où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour changer de vie. Je ne parle pas de simplement laisser de côté l'Ordre et le Lord Noir. Je veux dire TOUT changer. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr comprendre monsieur... »

« Je vais vous faire une proposition, que vous serez libre d'accepter ou de refuser. Mais je veux que vous me juriez que ce que je vous dirai ne sortira pas de cette pièce. »

« Bien sur... Je vous le jure. »

Severus regarda Potter pendant un moment. Il faisait confiance au jeune homme. Tout simplement parce que c'était un Griffons. Les Gryffondors étaient la plupart du temps digne de confiance. Aussi bête que loyal. À la fin de l'année dernière il avait utilisé un peu de legilimencie discrète pour savoir si Potter avait répété à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait vu dans sa pensine. Non seulement il n'avait rien dit, mais en plus il avait poussé une gueulante sur les deux cabots.

« Très bien... J'ai créé une potion il y a plusieurs années. Une potion destinée à changer intégralement une personne. Elle joue sur la génétique. Cette potion efface tout d'une personne pour y mettre la génétique d'autres personnes à la place. Je l'ai crée au moment où j'adhérais encore aux idées du Lord, » dit-il avec une grimace. « Mon... père, Tobias était un moldus, et il était aussi délicat que votre oncle apparemment. Quoi que votre oncle à dépasser un seuil que mon père a eu la délicatesse de m'épargner. »

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent un instant dans une grimace de douleur.

« Bref, j'ai haï mon père plus que je pensais cela possible. Ma mère était morte sous ses coups. Je ne voulais plus de lien avec cette ordure. Même si ça signifiait renoncer aux liens avec ma mère. De plus, dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sangs mêlés sont ridiculisés. Je voulais absolument devenir un sang pur. J'ai mis plus d'un an à créer cette potion. Mais en un an, j'ai commencé à douter de ma loyauté. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a fait réfléchir. Quand je l'ai mise au point je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais. Je n'étais sûr que d'une chose : dans les massacres des Mangemorts je pouvais, grâce à cette potion, sauver au moins quelques enfants. J'avais horreur qu'on s'en prenne aux enfants. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Durant les massacres j'ai commencé à montrer un certain... enthousiasme, » avoua-t-il luttant contre l'envie de vomir à ses pieds, « à aller "m'occuper" des enfants. Je montais dans leurs chambres et leur donnait ma potion contenant des cheveux de n'importe quel sorcier ou moldu. Je les emmenais dans mon repère le temps que la potion ne fasse effet, leur effaçait la mémoire et les déposait dans des orphelinats de différents pays. Personne ne pouvait relier ces enfants aux tueries d'Angleterre et surtout pas le Lord. »

Harry était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Il ne savait que son professeur avait sauvé autant de vie. Snape reprit d'une voix un peu éteinte, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs :

« Un jour Regulus Black, le frère de votre parrain, m'a surpris et il m'a promis de m'aider. Lui aussi doutait de sa loyauté. Nous avons pu sauver beaucoup d'enfants à nous deux. Je les emmenais pour les cacher pendant que lui faisait croire à leurs morts et me couvrait. Mais je n'ai jamais utilisé cette potion pour moi... » Il sembla retrouver ses esprits tout à coup. « Je pourrais vous donner cette potion. Vous changerez complètement, physiquement, mais aussi un peu votre caractère, votre magie, votre sang, tout va changer, » dit-il en insistant bien.

Il voulait être sur que Potter comprenne toutes les implications de cette décision.

« Ce n'est pas une situation à prendre à la légère. Vous quitterez le pays et ne reverrez plus vos amis, vous ne posséderez rien de votre ancienne vie et personne ne sera mis dans la confidence. Je n'ai confiance en personne, mise à part la personne qui va nous aider. Avec cette personne nous deviendrons donc vos parents, » Harry écarquilla les yeux, « et nous irons nous installer en Russie pour au moins un an. Vous irez étudier à Durmstrang et commencerez votre nouvelle vie là-bas, de plus... »

« D'accord ! » Coupa Harry en relevant la tête d'un coup.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Snape les sourcils remontés.

« J'ai dit d'accord... » répondit Harry nettement moins sur maintenant qu'il faisait face à son effrayant professeur. « Je n'ai jamais voulu de ma soit-disant célébrité, je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, je n'ai qu'un rêve c'est d'être normal. Je n'ai pas de famille à quitter, à part peut-être Remus mais je pense qu'il doit m'en vouloir pour la mort de Sirius... Mes amis ne me comprennent plus, j'ai grandi plus vite qu'eux, je ne veux plus avoir à me chamailler pour des résultats de match de Quidditch ou pour savoir qui a fini ses devoirs. Je les aime énormément mais si je m'éloigne d'eux, ils seront en sécurité. Finalement, il n'y a qu'eux que je regretterai et je suis sûr que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Severus l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne vous demande pas de répondre tout de suite monsieur Potter, vous êtes encore en état de choc. Mais si nous devons mettre en place votre disparition il faudra que j'obtienne une réponse demain. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir et dormir, » dit Severus en se relevant. Il lui tendit une fiole. « Buvez ça, c'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Après que Harry ai bu sa fiole, Severus parti sans un mot, laissant le jeune homme s'abandonner au sommeil. Une fois dans le salon, il se mit à réfléchir. Dans quel bourbier c'était-il mit...

Avant tout, il devait appeler Vlada. Il jeta un sort sur sa cheminée pour ouvrir la connexion entre sa maison et celle de Vlada. C'était interdit par le ministère, mais au point ou il en était, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il prit une pincée de poudre et mit la tête dans la cheminée en disant le nom de Vlada Kazakov. Une fois qu'il vit le salon de son amie il se mit à hurler :

« VLADAAAAAAA, ramène toi tout de suite ou je dis à ton patron la véritable raison pour laquelle tu utilises son bureau ! »

« Sevy ? » dit une voix endormie. « Il est 6h du matin et c'est mon jour de repos qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Charmant, » répondit Severus amusé en la voyant avancer vers lui un œil fermé, ses cheveux blond en broussaille et une robe de chambre verte anis à moitié ouverte sur une nuisette bleue pastel.

« Eh dis donc ! Si tu voulais me voir au meilleur de ma forme tu avais qu'a appelé à une heure descente et ne pas beugler dans la baraque ! Que me veux-tu ? C'est le milieu de la nuit chez toi. »

« Oui, c'est une urgence. J'ai été confronté à un problème de dernière minute et je t'ai impliqué dedans car tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance depuis la mort de Reg et celle de Lily... » Devant la mine inquiète de Severus, Vlada s'assit par terre pour écouter le récit de sa découverte de la vie d'Harry Potter.

« ... Voilà, je lui ai donc proposé de prendre ma potion qui fera de nous ses parents et de venir avec moi en Russie pour changer complètement de vie. De mon côté, Albus sait que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en Russie pendant une mission, je n'aurais cas lui dire que je suis revenu te voir quelques fois après et que je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un enfant jusqu'à mon retour. De ton côté il faudra trouver autre chose, mais déjà ton travail n'est pas un problème. Vlada ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« J'aurais dû te demander avant de lui proposer, c'est stupide, je vais essayer de trouver autre chose... » Dit Severus face au mutisme de son amie.

« NON ! » Vlada releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est ce que je souhaite depuis tant d'année... Évidemment que tu peux l'emmener, le pauvre garçon a besoin de soutiens. »

« Tu es sur ? On va devenir parents Vlada, tu te rends compte ? Et pas de n'importe qui, d'un aimant à problème qui a le Lord aux trousses. »

« Et alors ? C'est un adolescent qui a besoin d'aide, bien sûr que je vais m'en charger. »

Severus souffla. Il avait eu peur de s'être avancé.

« Très bien. Je vais attendre sa réponse demain et s'il est d'accord je te l'envoie le soir même par portoloin, directement dans ton salon. Active bien les barrières pour qu'il ne soit pas détecté. Je ne viendrai pas avec lui, ça serait trop suspect. Je vais organiser sa disparition et participer aux recherches. Je devrais être là le 15 août. J'arriverai par portoloin légal au ministère. »

« D'accord Sevy, je vais prendre mes jours de congé, j'en ai plein à disposition. » Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne. « J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir... »

« Moi aussi Vlada... Moi aussi... »

« J'aurais juste imaginé que le jour où tu me demanderais de fonder une famille, tu serais un peu plus romantique, » dit elle avec un sourire malicieux. Severus grogna et mit fin à la conversation avant de retirer le sort d'ouverture de cheminette. Il se coucha ensuite sur le canapé, épuisé. Il lança tout de même un sort d'alarme pour être prévenu quand Harry se réveillerait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Lumos !

Bonjour !

Comme je suis généreuse, je vous poste se chapitre maintenant. Pour moi, c'est encore lundi car je n'ai toujours pas dormi. Mais pour la plupart d'entre vous ça sera sûrement mardi quand vous lirez ceci.

Encore une fois merci pour toute vos reviews ! Ça fait réellement plaisir de recevoir vos petits (ou longs pour certain!) messages à chaque fois et j'apprécie réellement.

Je suis très surprise par les réactions sur ma deuxième fic posté vendredi : Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? Les Mpreg sont assez particuliers et je ne pensais pas avoir autant de monde conquis en si peu de temps. Elle a mieux décollé que celle-ci. Peut-être parce que j'annonce directement des lemons bande de pervers :P

Bref, merci à tous pour vos messages et nous voici partis pour un nouveau chapitre. Snape va rendre une petite visite au Dursley. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir quant à la punition même si je pense que se sera le cas. Je ne suis pas fan de scènes gores à lire et encore moins à écrire et pour le bien de l'histoire, il ne faut rien de trop voyant pour les Dursley.

Nox.

Chapitre 4 : La punition

Comme l'avait prédit Snape, Harry était complètement perdu au réveil. Il était 11h, et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il réfléchissait à la solution de son professeur.

C'était tentant, mais il avait peur.

Peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau... Il avait tellement envie d'une vie normale, qu'avait-il à regretter ? Partir découvrir un nouveau pays, de nouvelles personnes et tout ça en tant qu'anonyme. Mais avec Snape en tant que père... Allait-il être aussi difficile qu'en classe ? Sûrement... En même temps, il le protégerait...

Il l'avait toujours protégé. Bizarrement, malgré les moqueries et les insultes, Harry avait confiance en son professeur pour ce qui était de sa sécurité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de compter sur un adulte et il sentait que ça lui ferait un bien fou d'apprendre à le faire. Snape ne lui avait jamais menti non plus. Il avait toujours été franc. Et c'est une qualité que Harry appréciait. Mais serait-il capable de faire abstraction des remarques acerbes à longueur de temps ?

« Au moins, il ne pourra plus insulter mon père, » ricana piteusement Harry dans la pièce vide.

Snape entra dans la chambre à ce moment de sa réflexion. Égal à lui-même, droit et impassible. Intimidant.

« Avez-vous bien dormi monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« J'ai encore plusieurs soins à vous faire. Il va falloir que vous restiez tranquille, mais je veux que vous me disiez si je vous fais mal. »

« Vous allez... Me toucher... » Harry commença à trembler.

« Je suis bien obligé monsieur Potter. Je vous promets de ne pas vous toucher plus que nécessaire et aucun geste... Inapproprié. Si vous vous sentez mal, si je vous indispose, vous n'aurez qu'à dire "stop" et je me reculerai tout de suite. C'est d'accord ? »

« Bien monsieur, » répondit Harry en un souffle, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Snape enleva les draps doucement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon et rougie furieusement. Son professeur ricana de sa réaction et Harry eut envie de se fondre dans ses oreillers pour se faire oublier.

Quand Severus commença son travail, il avait prévu une réaction du garçon face à son touché et elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry fit une crise d'angoisse en se recroquevillant dans le lit et murmurant des "stop... Pardon... Non... S'il te plaît mon oncle..." comme une longue litanie. Severus mit de longues minutes à le calmer et à lui prouver qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

Plusieurs fois, il recommença les soins et Harry murmurait des "stop". Le professeur arrêtait aussitôt et reculait, laissant le temps à l'adolescent de se reprendre, et prouvant ainsi qu'il ne le forçait pas.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'homme avait pu enfin enlever délicatement et avec des gestes précis, les bandes qu'il lui avait appliquées à divers endroits. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais les entailles se refermaient petit à petit. Il lui lança plusieurs sorts pour accélérer un peu le processus sans pour autant que ça soit désagréable pour le garçon. Il regarda la soudure de ses os brisés et lui fit faire quelques mouvements. Tout en l'auscultant, il engagea la conversation.

« Vous avez réfléchi ? »

« Je n'ai fait que ça... » répondit franchement Harry.

« Et qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda Severus curieux.

« Je me suis peut-être laissé emballé comme vous l'avez dis... J'ai... J'ai peur... »

« Vous seriez idiot de ne pas avoir peur, » répondit Severus tout en continuant de lui faire faire des mouvements de la jambe. « De quoi doutez-vous ? »

Harry n'osa pas répondre que c'était lui, qui lui faisait peur.

« De moi, c'est ça ? » Questionna Severus en le regardant enfin.

Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

« Si vous avez peur que je vous frappe, je... »

« NON ! » coupa brusquement Harry, au plus grand étonnement de son professeur. Harry continua plus doucement, se rendant compte qu'il avait crié. « Non, je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Du moins... Pas comme ça et pas tant que je resterai loin de votre Pensine, » grimaça Harry. « Je suis désolé d'ailleurs pour ça... »

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? » Demanda Snape, sa colère revenant peu à peu.

« J'avais été isolé tout l'été et quand je suis revenu, j'ai appris que la guerre avait bel et bien débuté, le directeur ne m'adressait plus la parole, ne me regardait même pas. J'avais ces horribles visions qui envahissaient mon cerveau sans que personne ne m'en dise rien. J'ai été stupide et curieux, je voulais juste en savoir plus. Je savais qu'il se passait des choses et je savais que j'étais concerné, mais personne ne voulait me dire quoi que se soit. Je pensais que vous me cachiez des choses et je voulais savoir quoi... Je ne voulais pas découvrir des choses aussi personnelles, je vous le jure. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolé... »

« Excuses acceptées Monsieur Potter, » répondit franchement Severus.

« Vous m'avez toujours protégé, en plus maintenant que je sais que... Qu'il vous est arrivé la même chose qu'a... Moi... Je sais que je serai incapable de reproduire ça, alors peut-être que vous... Non plus. »

« Alors de quoi avez-vous peur ? » Demanda plus doucement le professeur.

« Que vous soyez le même qu'en cours... Je ne pourrai pas le supporter chaque jour. »

« Je vois... » répondit calmement Severus. « Il est vrai que j'ai été plutôt... Injuste avec vous depuis notre première rencontre, » continua le professeur avec une grimace qui aurait pu faire rire Harry si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.

« Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mon comportement, mais vous savez que je suis un espion, et que tout le monde doit me croire fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autant plus que le Lord connaît très bien mon aversion pour James Potter. Je dois reconnaître, que j'ai profité de cette excuse pour m'acharner sur vous, afin de reprendre les joutes verbales légendaires que j'avais avec votre père. Il faut dire que vous me rendiez bien le change, » dit-il avec un rictus. « Vous êtes le seul qui puisse me faire sortir de mes gonds... Et ne prenez pas ça comme un compliment ! » dit-il en voyant Harry écarquillé les yeux. Il reprit ensuite :

« Quand on doit rester impassible devant un maniaque du mal et ne pas s'énerver contre un vieux fou glucosé, avoir un défouloir vivant est une façon de se sentir humain. Honte à moi d'avoir choisi un gamin de 11 ans pour ça... De plus si vous veniez à prendre cette potion et que je me mettais à insulter votre père, je serais plutôt ridicule. » Finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit à son tour en entendant les paroles de son professeur. L'atmosphère s'était largement allégée suite à cette tirade. Harry décida de poser les quelques questions qui lui restaient.

« La potion, elle est douloureuse ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Les changements s'effectuent petit à petit, sur une semaine. Donc ce n'est pas douloureux, mais il y aura des effets secondaires plutôt désagréable pendant une semaine. Des fourmillements, tiraillements, des étourdissements, peut-être quelques nausées. »

« Comment ce passe les études à Durmstrang ? »

« Je ne vous serai pas très utile sur ce point, je sais que beaucoup des étudiants rentrent chez eux le soir, même si certain dorment dans les dortoirs, car ils viennent de plus loin ou qu'ils veulent quitter leur maison. Les élèves sont classés par années et il y a beaucoup plus de choix de matière qu'à Poudlard, notamment les duels, le sport ou la magie noire. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Il faudra demander plus de renseignement là-bas... »

« Et cette femme qui va devenir ma mère ? » Severus nota le "va devenir" et pas le "pourrais devenir" mais n'en dit rien. Il se surprit même à en être satisfait.

« J'ai l'ai appelé hier et elle est ravie de vous accueillir et de s'occuper de vous. Elle veut vous donner une nouvelle vie. C'est une fonceuse, vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle. Elle s'appelle Vlada et elle a beaucoup de caractère. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. Si je devais la qualifier, je dirais que c'est un mélange étonnant entre une Gryffondor et une Serdaigle. » Harry eut un petit sourire puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous... Vous êtes... En couple ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, le rouge aux joues. Severus resta impassible, mais s'amusait intérieurement de la gêne du garçon.

« C'est très indiscret ça, monsieur Potter. »

« Pardon... » Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. « Mais si je dois être votre fils, il faut bien que je sache... » Avec un sourire moqueur Snape lui répondit.

« Non, c'est une amie que je me suis fait là-bas lors d'une mission il y a presque 20 ans. Nous nous sommes jamais revus. » Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Et vous lui faite confiance ? »

« Je lui confirais ma vie, » répondit Severus d'une voix sûr.

« Très bien... Comme je vous confirais la mienne, je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux lui faire confiance... »

« Vous me confiriez votre vie ? » Demanda Snape incrédule.

« Et bien... Oui... Vous m'avez toujours sauvé, » marmonna Harry, embarrassé d'avoir révélé ça à son professeur. Puis il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avant de déclarer. « Je vais le faire ! Je vais prendre la potion ! »

« Très bien Monsieur Potter. Nous allons donc organiser votre fuite. J'ai déjà pensé à quelques petites choses. Puisque je n'ai pas reçu d'appel d'Albus, je suppose que vos Moldus n'ont aucun moyen de le contacter. »

« Non... Avez-vous refermer la porte après être entré dans ma chambre ? »

« Oui, j'ai même remis les verrous depuis l'intérieur. »

« Alors ils ne sont probablement même pas au courant que je ne suis plus là. » Harry déglutit et murmura. « On... Oncle Vernon m'a dit que comme j'avais bien... Servi, je ne serais pas en état de faire mes corvées et que je pouvais m'estimer heureux d'avoir un jour de congé le lendemain. » Severus grogna en entendant ça. « Tante Pétunia à juste dû passe mon repas par la chatière. »

« Charmant... Bon, je suppose qu'en tant que valeureux Griffondor, vous ne voudrez pas que je les tues ? » Harry le regarda, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

« Vous... Vous ne feriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, et sans aucune remords, » répondit calmement Severus. « Ce sont des monstres. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort pour rien monsieur Potter. Je suis dans le camp de la lumière, mais ça ne veut certainement pas dire que je suis quelqu'un de gentil. »

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent monsieur. Pas à cause de moi... Pas encore... »

« Stupide Gryffondor... » Marmonna Snape. « Très bien, je propose de me rendre là-bas avec une potion d'amnésie de ma création. Peu de gens la connaissent, et Albus n'en fait pas partie je crois. Je mets un de vos cheveux dedans et je la fais boire au Dursley. Ils oublieront instantanément tout ce qui se rapporte à votre existence. Cette potion ne peut être contrée, ils ne diront rien. J'irais ensuite dans votre chambre et j'ouvrirai la cage à votre chouette. Je mettrai un peu de votre sang sur ses ailes et lui demanderai d'aller au Square Grimmaurd, les membres de l'Ordre devraient rappliquer en quelques minutes. Je brouillerai les pistes de la magie que j'ai fait là-bas et je partirai en laissant tout tel quel. »

« D'accord... Mais que penseront-ils ? »

« Ils ne comprendront rien. Il y a beaucoup de sang dans la chambre, vous ne serez certainement pas parti tout seul, donc pas de fuite. La quantité est telle qu'ils vous croiront certainement mort, avec l'oubli des Dursley et l'absence d'un corps, ils penseront sûrement à un phénomène inexpliqué de Magie, comme ça arrive souvent après la mort de grands sorciers. »

Il y eu un silence un peu pesant dans la pièce avant que Harry reprenne en se forçant d'adopter un ton un peu plus joyeux, qui ne dupa pas une seule seconde l'espion.

« Pourriez-vous dire à Hedwige de rester avec Hermione s'il vous plaît ? »

« Hedwige ? »

« Oui, c'est ma chouette. Je sais qu'Hermione en prendra soin. »

« C'est une chouette Monsieur Potter, je doute qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. »

« Si, elle comprendra. Parlez-lui, vous verrez. » Snape le regarda, clairement septique.

« Très bien, je parlerai à votre chouette. Maintenant, il me faut un peu de votre sang, celui sur le sol à dû séché. » A la vue de la grimace de Harry, il ajouta, « vous pouvez le souiller si vous le souhaitez, il ne servira plus à rien. »

« Non, je vous fais confiance. Ça me rappelle juste un mauvais souvenir. »

Snape prit une petite fiole du sang de Harry. Il transforma ensuite un cintre en une béquille avant de lui expliquer.

« Vous devrez impérativement rester enfermer dans cette chambre. La salle de bains est attenante, vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir ou prendre un bain. Pas de douche, vous n'êtes pas encore guéri. Je vais condamner la porte de la chambre et l'insonoriser au cas où Albus décide de venir après sa découverte. Je ne serai pas beaucoup avec vous aujourd'hui, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail. Pour vous occuper, vous pouvez prendre n'importe quel livre sur l'étagère. Il faut surtout vous reposer pour le moment. J'ai aussi besoin de cheveux ! » Dit-il en tirant vivement trois cheveux de la tête du garçon.

« Aïe ! » cria Harry surprit sous l'œil amusé de Snape.

« Avec ce que vous venez de subir, ne me dites pas que ça vous fait mal. »

« Vous avez vraiment un humour particulier... » marmonna Harry.

Snape lui tendit une fiole et un baume.

« Prenez la fiole tout de suite, c'est un anti-douleur. Le baume est un cicatrisant, il marche aussi pour les blessures internes. » Dit-il avec un regard lourd de sens. Harry baissa les yeux. « Je vous laisse Monsieur Potter, vous partirez ce soir. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas le 15 août. » Il ouvrit la porte quand Harry l'appela, hésitant.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui Monsieur Potter ? »

« Merci... » Chuchota Harry

Avec un vif hochement de tête, Severus sortit de la pièce. Après quelques secondes un plateau remplis de nourriture apparu sur le lit du jeune homme avec une potion anti-nausée et une autre pour dilater un peu son estomac. Une fois seul et rassasié, Harry détailla la pièce où il se trouvait.

Ça devait être la chambre de son professeur. Il espérait qu'il ait une chambre d'ami, sinon il avait dû dormir sur le canapé... La chambre était belle, pas très grande, mais bien meublé. Il n'y avait rien de magique, mais surtout, rien de personnel. Pas de photos ni bibelot. Les murs étaient bleu clair. Le couvre-lit était couleur argent. C'était un lit à baldaquin en bois flotté très clair. La fenêtre donnait sur un jardin qui était laissé à l'abandon sauf un petit carré qui devait servir à faire pousser des ingrédients de potions. Tous les meubles étaient en bois clair, une commode, une armoire, une étagère, deux tables de chevet ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise.

Après sa petite inspection, Harry se leva, et fit quelques pas hésitant. Il avait mal vraiment partout malgré les anti-douleurs. Et heureusement qu'il avait la béquille pour sa jambe cassée. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains. Elle était petite mais aussi jolie que la chambre. Elle contenait un lavabo avec un grand miroir, des toilettes et une baignoire. Il s'installa difficilement sur les toilettes les larmes aux yeux. Salaud de Vernon ! Il aurait dû laisser Snape lui faire bouffer ses dents. Juste lui ! Il s'installa ensuite sur le bord de la baignoire pour ce faire couler un bain bien chaud, dans lequel il se prélassa avec joie.

Au même moment, Severus entra à Privet Drive sans frapper. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour ces horribles Moldus ! Il verrouilla la porte pour empêcher quelqu'un de sortir. C'était dimanche et Vernon était là lui aussi, devant la télé. Pétunia s'activait au fourneau. Le cousin de Harry était dans sa chambre, on entendait la musique hurler. Parfait ! Il n'aurait pas à le chercher.

Severus attendait sur le pas de la porte du salon que quelqu'un le remarque. C'est Pétunia qui poussa un cri et lâcha le plat qu'elle tenait, quand elle se retourna et vit l'homme en noir dans son salon.

« Que ce passe-t-il Pet... QUE FAITES-VOUS CHEZ MOI ?! » Cria Vernon en bondissant du canapé, quand il aperçut l'homme sombre.

« C'est pas trop tôt j'allais commencer à perdre patience. » Répondit Severus d'un ton lasse.

« QUE FAITES-VOUS CHEZ MOI ?! REPONDEZ OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE ?! »

« Sev... Severus ? » geignit la tante du Survivant en le détaillant.

« Bonjour Pétunia. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps... »

« Tu le connais ? » Cracha le cachalot.

« C'était... Un ami de ma sœur, » répondit Pétunia en tremblant.

« ALORS VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE COMME LUI ?! »

« Le seul monstre qu'il y a ici, c'est vous Dursley ! Maintenant poser votre immonde postérieur sur une chaise. Toi aussi Pétunia, le temps que j'aille chercher votre fils. » Severus avait une voix dangereusement basse.

« Non ! Severus s'il te plaît, pas Dudley ! Il n'a rien fait. Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. »

« Très bien, vous ne voulez pas que j'aille le chercher. Je vais donc le faire venir. Je ne garantis pas quelques bosses. Accio Dudley Dursley ! »

Il y eut un gros bruit à l'étage et une porte claqua. Quelques secondes plus tard Dudley arriva en un vol plané et atterri sur la chaise autour de la table. Il avait le teint très vert, les yeux exorbités, il était terrifié. Parfait !

Comme Vernon et Pétunia était toujours debout, quelques sorts plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois collés à leurs chaises. Vernon vociférait, mais personne ne s'en occupait vraiment. Snape réfléchissait pendant que Pétunia et Dudley était complètement terrorisé. Severus repris la parole.

« J'ai pris connaissance de choses qui se sont passées dans cette maison et qui ne me plaisent pas du tout. »

« RIEN DANS CETTE MAISON NE VOUS REGARDE ! »

« _Silencio_ ! »

L'oncle de Harry continuait à hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se mit à hurler encore plus, complètement outré.

« Je disais donc, que j'ai su que vous aviez usé de votre statut de tuteur de Monsieur Potter pour lui rendre la vie... Difficile. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé durant toute sa vie, mais avec l'autre braillard, » il désigna Vernon d'un geste sec de la tête. « Je n'ai pas la patience de vous parler et je vais passer par un moyen qui n'est absolument pas légal et douloureux. »

« Non Severus, s'il te plaît, ne fais... »

« _Légilimens_ ! »

La vie de Dudley défila, et ce n'était pas glorieux. Ce jeune garçon était une peste, et il avait été immonde avec son cousin. En même temps, il prenait exemple sur son cachalot de père. Severus se retira de son esprit sans aucune précaution lui causant un mal de crane très dérangeant et se tourna vers Pétunia.

« Ton fils fume de l'herbe Pétunia. » Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda son fils qui baissa la tête. « Et pas qu'un peu. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de neurones, il détruit les seuls survivants. En plus, Potter n'avait jamais aucun tort dans toutes leurs disputes. Et pourtant c'est lui qui se prenait les coups. »

Il se tourna vers la femme au visage chevalin et leva sa baguette.

« _Légilimens_ ! »

Ce fut au tour de la vie de Pétunia et Severus eu un coup au cœur quand il y aperçut Lily. Il passa vite à la période de l'arrivée de Harry. Pétunia détestait réellement son neveu. Elle faisait exprès de favoriser son fils et de faire trimer Harry. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec le fait de le battre. Il s'extirpa de nouveau de ses souvenirs. Pétunia était pétrifié, elle aussi avait tout revécu et elle redoutait beaucoup les réactions du maître de potion.

« Comment as-tu osé Pétunia ?! Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Lily ?! Tu devais t'occuper de son fils et tu as failli à ta parole. »

« Il est vivant non ?! Laisse ma sœur où elle est. Ce monstre n'a rien à voir avec elle. »

« _LEGILIMENS_ ! »

Severus envoya avec force les images de l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Harry la veille. Elle écarquilla les yeux pleins de larmes en regardant son mari. Elle revint sur Severus.

« Je... Je ne savais pas... » bredouilla t elle.

« Tu savais qu'il le frappait ! C'est intolérable. Surtout de toi qui connaissais mon enfance, » répondit Snape avec force.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y allait aussi fort... Il était toujours en forme le lendemain pour travailler. »

« Évidemment ! C'est un battant, tout comme Lily ! Sa magie le maintenait debout pour sa propre survie. Quand je l'ai récupéré il avait la jambe brisée depuis au moins 3 jours Pétunia ! » Celle-ci était comme pétrifiée à ces paroles. « Car oui, je l'ai récupéré hier, et vous ne vous en êtes même pas aperçu. »

« Severus... Je t'en pris... »

« Non Pétunia... Vous allez en payer le prix. Je vous aurais tué si Potter ne m'avait pas retenu. Tu ne vaux même pas sa pitié. »

« Tu... Tu ne peux pas... »

« On parie ? » Répondit Snape avec un rictus mauvais. « Bon, au cachalot maintenant ! » Vernon ne bougeait plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais avait un air scandalisé sur le visage.

« _Légilimens_ ! »

Et là, ce fut l'hécatombe. Les coups, les brûlures, les insultes, les reproches, même Snape n'était pas aussi cruel. Il avait des nausées aux dernières images. Il s'arracha de son esprit si fort que Vernon ce mit à vomir.

« Vous êtes un monstre ignoble. Pétunia, je te félicite pour le choix judicieux de ton mari. Un homme... Même pas un homme d'ailleurs, une caricature d'être humain, que tu ne combles apparemment pas assez pour qu'il s'en prenne à TON neveu alors que tu es dans la pièce du bas. »

Le temps que ses paroles s'imprègnent dans son esprit et qu'elle en comprenne le sens, Vernon continuait de vomir. Les yeux de Pétunia se fermèrent alors et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ces joues.

« Non... » Murmura elle.

« Tu veux que je te montre Pétunia ? Tu veux que je te montre quel porc à été ton mari hier soir dans la chambre en haut des escaliers ? Tu veux que je te montre la souffrance du fils de Lily ? » Il s'était mis à hurler.

« Non... S'il te plaît... Non... Je vais partir avec Dudley, je ne veux plus le revoir. »

« Oh non ! Je vais vous expliquez le programme. Tout d'abord, je vais le torturer. Je connais beaucoup de sorts pour ça. Je ne m'en prendrais pas à vous, vous êtes faible et influençable. Mais vous allez le regarder. »

« Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit... » Murmura-t-elle, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

« Et c'est là qu'intervient la deuxième partie de mon plan. Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Vous aurez juste des sensations étrangement désagréables par rapport à certaines choses, » expliqua Severus en sortant ses potions. « Tu reverras parfois la scène à laquelle tu vas assister sans pour autant savoir ce que c'est, tu feras d'horribles cauchemars. Tous les jours, tu auras des sensations dérangeantes, des choses que tu as oubliées. Avec un peu de chance, tu deviendras folle assez tôt. Et le mieux, c'est que je vais vous jeter une malédiction, une malchance qui vous suivra toute votre vie à la hauteur du mal que vous avez fait. A moins que vous ne rachetiez vos actes, si c'est possible évidemment... »

« Mais... S'il s'en prend à Dudley... »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre Pétunia. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il subisse lui-même chacun des coups qu'il distribuera à qui que se soit. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il aura une pensée déplacée sur une personne de moins de 20 ans il recevra un violent choque électrique. S'il en a trop, il succombera sûrement d'un arrêt cardiaque. En attendant... Je vais mettre mon plan en marche. »

« Non... S'il te plaît Severus... »

« Il fallait réfléchir avant de faire ça au garçon le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Sûrement l'un des plus riches et des plus aimés. » Les trois avaient écouté et le regardait avec de grands yeux. « Et oui, si vous vous étiez occupez de lui, vous auriez pu obtenir tellement plus. »

« CET ARGENT NOUS REVIENT DE DROIT ! » Hurla Vernon.

« Ah, le sort de silence ne fonctionne plus... Tant mieux, j'aime entendre mes victimes hurler, » répondit Snape avec un sourire sadique.


	5. Chapitre 5

Lumos !

Bonjour !

Je viens de recueillir un chat blanc de la SPA et l'ai appelé Lumos alors ça me fait toujours rire de commencer ma fic comme ça. Sachant que le chat noir d'une amie s'appelle Nox, je m'amuse beaucoup toute seule !

La semaine dernière, j'ai fait l'illustration de cette fic, cette semaine je voulais faire celle de "Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?" Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps T.T

Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas le blabla du début ? Ah si ! Donc je vais faire court, voici le nouveau chapitre et la fameuse rencontre avec Vlada très attendue je crois.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Nox.

Chapitre 5 : Vlada

Une heure après, Severus lança la dernière malédiction. Celle de malchance. Il ouvrit ses trois fioles et une quatrième contenant les cheveux de Harry. Il en mit un dans chacune des potions et obligea les Dursley à les boires. Aussitôt leurs yeux se firent vitreux. Il leur lança un sort de sommeil pour être tranquille et alla dans la chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la grande tache de sang séché avant de fouiller la chambre et de trouver la cachette de Harry. Il ouvrit l'album photo, le feuilleta un moment et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une photo d'un groupe devant les portes du château de Poudlard. Elle était parfaite. Il y avait Potter père, Lily, Black et Lupin. Le rat était apparemment absent ce jour-là, ou alors c'est lui qui prenait la photo. Tant mieux. Si Potter avait un coup de mou, il saurait quoi lui donner. Et personne ne remarquerait qu'il en manquait une. L'album entier par contre serait trop flagrant.

Severus fouilla la maison à la recherche de la malle du garçon et la trouva dans le fameux placard. Ce placard plein de produits ménagés, d'araignées et où il était accroché un dessin d'enfant avec marqué "Chambre Harry". Il décida de prendre quand même la cape d'invisibilité. C'était un bien précieux à ne pas laisser entre de mauvaises mains.

La légende disait qu'à la mort de son Maître, elle pouvait disparaître des centaines d'année si personne n'en était digne. Les membres de l'Ordre penseraient que la légende était vraie...

Il remonta ensuite dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte de la cage de chouette. Il essaya de tremper les ailes d'Hedwige dans la fiole contenant le sang de son maître mais elle se débattait tellement que s'en était impossible. Il changea donc de tactique. Et dit le plus doucement possible :

« Tu aimerais que ton maître soit plus heureux n'est-ce pas ? » La chouette arrêta de se débattre et le regarda attentivement. « Tu aimerais ne plus avoir à revenir ici ? Alors il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Ton maître va partir loin, là ou personne ne pourra l'atteindre. C'est trop dangereux pour lui si tu le suis. Mais pour que ça marche, il faut que tu préviennes qu'il est parti. En allant au QG, ils seront au courant et je pourrai l'aider pour que personne ne le retrouve. Tu comprends ? »

Elle hulula doucement.

« Alors trempes tes plumes dans cette fiole et file au Square Grimmaurd. » Elle lui mordilla le bout des doigts pour donner son accord. Snape ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir parlé doucement ou si cette chouette comprenait vraiment tout, mais il était assez épaté. « Attends, je vais te jeter un sort pour que le sang sèche bien. » Il s'exécuta, la chouette n'avait pas bougé. « Bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. Potter à eu de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi ici. Une fois au QG, ton maître aimerait que tu restes avec Miss Granger... Hermione... » dit-il en grimaçant. « Elle s'occupera bien de toi. »

Elle hulula à nouveau puis s'élança dans le ciel.

Severus reprit aussitôt le chemin du salon, il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion et leva les sorts de silence et de sommeil sur les masses sanglotantes qu'était Vernon et les deux autres. Sans un regard en arrière, il partit au bout de la rue pour transplaner, après avoir effacé toutes traces de sa magie dans la maison.

Arriver chez lui, Severus alla voir dans sa chambre pour voir que Potter dormait profondément. Il descendit et s'installa sur la table pour écrire une lettre à Vlada.

Environ une heure plus tard la tête d'Albus apparu dans la cheminée pour annoncer une réunion d'urgence. Il respira un bon coup puis entra dans la cheminée.

Arrivé au QG tout le monde était silencieux. Hedwige était fièrement posée sur la chaise de Miss Granger qui pleurait sur l'épaule du plus jeune des garçons Weasley.

Décidément, cette chouette était étonnante.

Molly se rongeait les ongles, appuyée contre son mari, blanche comme un linge. Maugrey et Albus parlaient doucement. Miss Weasley était aussi blanche que sa mère, recroquevillée dans un coin. Lupin fixait un point invisible sur le mur. Hagrid se mouchait dans un immense drap. Quelle ambiance !

Severus ouvrit le bal, tenant son rôle jusqu'au bout.

« Vu les têtes d'enterrement, je suppose que ça concerne Potter... Qu'a fait encore ce gamin arrogant. J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse pour chambouler mes vacances. »

Il eut droit à son lot de regards noirs. Et comme d'habitude, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'installa à table et attendit apparemment les derniers arrivant. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était autour de la table. Abus prit la parole :

« Aujourd'hui, un événement grave s'est produit... Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, est arrivée il y a une heure environ avec des taches de sang sur les plumes. Avec Remus et Arthur, nous sommes allé voir ce qu'il se passait. » Il fit une pause, semblant être plongé dans ses pensées. « C'est incompréhensible... Nous sommes tombés sur une scène étrange. Les Dursley n'avaient aucun souvenir de Harry. Il continuait leur journée tout à fait normalement, comme si Harry n'avait même jamais existé. Sa tante nettoyait apparemment une tache de vomis ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivé là. Ils ont un trou noir de plus de deux heures où ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Aucun d'eux ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, et aucun d'eux ne se rappellent de Harry. Avec de la légilimencie, j'ai pu voir qu'ils n'ont pas reçu de sort d'oubli, rien n'est caché. Ce n'est pas un traumatisme car ça ne les aurait pas affectés les trois de la même manière. Je ne vois pas... Mais le plus grave reste la chambre de Harry... Il y avait une imposante tache de sang séché de plusieurs heures, des éclaboussures. Il y a eu une horrible bagarre dans cette chambre... Et c'est le sang de Harry uniquement... »

Il y eut quelques reniflements et sanglots dans la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé de dire qu'avec une telle quantité de sang, s'il n'a pas reçu de soin dans les heures qui suivent, il n'aura certainement pas survécu. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus basse et plus fatigué au fil des phrases, la dernière s'était finie dans un murmure. À ses mots, Molly et Miss Granger se mirent à pleurer plus fort, Lupin prit sa tête dans ses mains en sanglotant et Miss Weasley partit en courant, sortant de la cuisine. Hagrid ne reteint plus ses hoquets et ses sanglots, Minerva, les lèvres pincées retenaient à grande peine ses larmes.

« Severus, y a-t-il eu des mouvements chez les Mangemorts ? »

« Non aucun, je n'ai pas été appelé et durant notre dernier entretien il y a quelques jours, il m'a confirmé que ses troupes était trop amoindri pour tenter quoi que ce soit. En même temps, il n'aurait pas fait appel à moi pour un raid dans la maison de Potter, à cause de ma pseudo-couverture. Qu'en est-il des traces de magie ? »

« Aucune n'a été détectée... » Dit tristement le professeur Dumbeldore.

« Je me renseignerai, mais je pense que les Mangemorts n'y sont pour rien, pour une fois. »

« QUI ALORS ?! » Hurla le plus jeune Weasley. « QUI A PU FAIRE CA ? IL N'A PAS ASSEZ D'UN MEGALOMANE SUR LE DOS ?! »

« Ron arrête de hurler, » dit fermement son père. « On a accepté que vous assistiez à cette réunion parce que vous avez le droit de savoir pour votre ami, mais on peut toujours changer d'avis. »

« Ses affaires ? » Demanda Minerva comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

« Elles sont toute là... Sauf sa cape. » Après un moment Albus reprit. « Ce qui, selon la légende, ne signifie qu'une chose... »

D'autres sanglots se répercutèrent dans la cuisine.

Après la réunion Severus était rentré chez lui. Il était sensé partir au manoir Jedusor pour enquêter sans que personne ne soit au courant de la disparition du survivant. Mais il irait fureter, ou du moins, faire semblant. Le soir même, pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Potter avant son départ.

Il retrouva Harry assis sur son lit avec un livre sur les genoux. Il avait l'air en meilleure forme que le matin, même s'il était toujours très pale et qu'il avait des plaies et des hématomes un peu partout. Bizarrement, son oncle avait épargné son visage.

« Vous êtes prêt à partir Monsieur Potter ? »

« Je crois... » Répondit celui-ci, doucement en le regardant dans les yeux de son professeur. « Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Et bien d'abord à Privet Drive, votre oncle ne fera plus de mal à personne. Ne me regardez pas comme ça stupide Griffon ! Je ne l'ai pas tué, même si l'envie n'en manquait pas. En revanche, je me suis assuré qu'il ne lève plus jamais la main sur qui que ce soit. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. J'ai aussi laissé un mot dans la boîte aux lettres, indiquant à votre tante de fouiller dans l'abri de jardin, au-dessus de la poutre prêt de la brouette pour trouver le carburant de son fils. » Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Ensuite, j'ai continué le plan, et vous aviez raison, votre chouette est fascinante. J'ai dû lui dire que c'était pour votre bien car elle ne voulait pas m'écouter. Quand je suis arrivé au QG, elle ne quittait plus Miss Granger. » Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, mais s'estompa très vite.

« Et... Comment s'est passée la réunion ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Ce n'était pas la joie comme vous pouvez vous en douter... Mais je refuse de vous laisser culpabiliser. Vous avez fait le bon choix d'après moi. Vous avez eu votre lot de souffrances, ils peuvent bien en prendre un peu eux aussi. Reconstruisez-vous avant de penser à aider les autres, vous n'en serez que plus efficace par la suite. » Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui... Vous avez raison. »

« Évidemment, » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Bon, je vais préparer un sac avec les potions que vous devrez emmener avec vous à Moscou. J'y mettrai aussi quelques vêtements que j'ai retrouvé des mes années d'écoles, moldu et sorcier. Juste le temps pour vous d'avoir votre nouvelle apparence. Ils n'étaient déjà pas de première fraîcheur durant ma jeunesse, alors ça ne va pas être spécialement saillant. »

« Ça ira monsieur, » répondit Harry en souriant timidement.

« Une fois que vous serez de nouveau sur pied et avec votre nouveau physique, Vlada se fera un plaisir de vous traîner dans toutes les boutiques de Moscou. D'ailleurs pendant votre convalescence, vous aurez du travail avec Vlada. Vous devrez vous trouver une histoire commune, remplir les papiers falsifiés pour le ministère, votre dossier d'inscription à Durmstrang, apprendre le Russe et les bases des coutumes sorcières, car vous êtes sensé avoir grandi dans une famille sorcière. Même si Vlada vit dans une maison tout à fait Moldu comme celle-ci. » Severus prit un air sévère. « Vous aurez du travail jeune homme, et j'espère que vous écouterez bien Vlada. »

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, monsieur. »

« J'espère bien, » marmonna Severus en sortant de la pièce.

Ils prirent le repas en silence. Severus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, était encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit des tuteurs du garçon. Harry quant à lui connaissait bien son professeur et il savait qu'il avait fouillé dans les esprits, celui de Vernon au moins. Il avait vu la fureur dans ses yeux quand ils avaient parlé d'eux. Et il était très mal à l'aise qu'il sache tout ça.

Après un moment, Snape demanda à Harry de se tenir au milieu du salon avec sa béquille. Il lui fit mettre un sac en bandoulière et lui donna une lettre. Il lui tendit le Portoloin (une boite de conserve). Voyant la grimace du jeune homme, il demanda :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas pris de portoloin depuis la dernière tache du tournoi des trois sorciers, » avoua-t-il avec une grimace. « En plus, je me fais toujours mal à l'atterrissage quand je suis en bonne santé, alors je n'ose pas imaginer dans mon état. »

« Le secret est de se laisser porté. Vous vous laissez complètement guider, et quand vous entendez un grésillement dans vos oreilles, mettez votre poids vers l'avant. » Harry le regarda complètement incrédule.

« Mais... Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? »

Alors que le Portoloin s'activait, il entendit :

« Je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Potter, c'est un secret. »

Severus regarda fixement le point ou le Gryffondor venait de disparaître en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter. Les dés étaient jetés.

Harry arriva définitivement mieux que les fois précédentes. Il trébucha quand même, mais ne s'écrasa pas au sol par rapport à d'habitude. Les conseils de son professeur étaient très efficaces.

Il était debout, affalé sur sa béquille dans un salon d'apparence moldu. Mise à part des photos sur la cheminée avec des personnages qui lui faisaient des signes de main. Le salon était bleu clair, la teinte exacte de la chambre de son professeur. Ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence... Il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur.

Sur un autre mur au fond du salon, il y avait une cheminée, faisant face à un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuire beige et au bois clair. L'autre coté devait être le coin salle à manger avec une table ronde et quatre chaises. À coté, il y avait un bureau avec des piles immense de dossier. La pièce était plutôt agréable et décorer avec goût. Une femme entra dans la pièce après sa petite inspection. Elle lui fit un immense sourire.

« Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit ! Tu dois être Harry, je suis Vlada Kazakov ! » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Il la détailla un moment. Elle était très belle, de taille moyenne, une cascade de cheveux épais, doré et lumineux, tombant autour de son visage, elle avait environ 35 ans. De grands yeux rieurs, avec des iris couleur noisette, encerclé d'une couleur légèrement cuivrée, des longs cils, une bouche pleine et rosée. Elle avait les traits fins et gracieux, le nez retroussé, le teint pale, les dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Mais surtout un sourire éblouissant.

« Bonjour, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, » balbutia Harry.

« Ne soit pas si formel ! Ce n'est pas de ton age. Appelle-moi Vlada et tutoie-moi dès que tu en ressentiras l'envie. Allez, suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter ! » Proposa-t-elle. « Ici, c'est le salon, ne te gêne pas pour consulter n'importe quel livre. N'utilise pas la cheminée sans mon accord, les dossiers sur le bureau sont confidentiels, c'est pour mon travail, je ne veux pas que tu y touches. Je risque gros, rien qu'en les laissant à ta portée, alors je te fais confiance, » lui dit-elle avant de partir vers une porte coté salle à manger.

Harry la suivit avec sa béquille. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine aussi moldu que le salon. Elle était plutôt grande, avec un grand plan de travail. Elle était dans différente teinte de gris avec des électroménagers haut de gamme.

« Comme tu le vois, ici c'est la cuisine. Ce n'est pas mon endroit favori, tu vas vite le découvrir, » dit-elle avec une grimace qui le fit sourire. « C'est une petite maison, ici il n'y a qu'une salle de bains, » dit-elle en ouvrant une porte dans le couloir.

La salle de bains était grande, avec une douche italienne, une baignoire sur pied, une vasque et un miroir en pied. Elle était dans les teintes de beige et de taupe. Il suivit ensuite Vlada qui ouvrit une nouvelle porte.

« Ici c'est ma chambre, tu peux y entrer, je n'ai rien à cacher, surtout n'hésites pas à venir au moindre problème. Ici c'est la porte de la cave, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, mais quelque chose me dit que ça va bientôt devenir un laboratoire de potion. » Ils se sourirent franchement. « Ici c'est la chambre de Severus, il l'arrangera comme il voudra et te dictera ses règles mais je suis sur de les connaître. »

Elle se redressa, droite comme un "i" et enleva toutes expressions de son visage puis dit d'une voix dure :

« On entre pas dans ma chambre, on ne toque pas à ma porte, on ne parle pas à côté de ma porte, on ne regarde pas ma porte, et on ne respire même pas à coté de ma porte, peu importe qu'il y ai le feu, est-ce clair ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ça ressemblait bien à son professeur.

« Enfin, voici ta chambre, » dit-elle en ouvrant une porte au fond du couloir. La pièce était simple mais très belle dans les teintes de beige, avec quelques touches de rouge bordeaux. « Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt simple mais tu pourras la personnaliser plus tard. »

« Elle est parfaite, merci, » répondit-il, assez ému d'avoir SA chambre. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui demanda :

« Severus t'as renseigné pour ton traitement ? »

« Non, mais il m'a donné une lettre pour vous, » répondit Harry en cherchant dans son sac. « Je crois qu'il y explique quoi faire. Mais je peux me débrouiller ne vous en faites pas ! »

« Et moi, je sers à quoi dans l'histoire ?! Oh non mon grand, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! »

« QUOI ? Non je ne voulais pas dire ça... » Bredouilla Harry en rougissant.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire "Je ne veux pas vous déranger etc..." mais tu vas devoir apprendre à compter sur d'autres personnes que toi-même dorénavant. Allez, allonge-toi, tu commences à vaciller. Je vais gérer tes soins. »

Il ne fut pas difficile de se laisser toucher par Vlada. Peut-être était-ce le fait que se soit une femme, ou qu'elle allait devenir sa mère, ou encore qu'un seul de ses regards et on lui accordait sa confiance, elle était douce et gentille. Un peu comme il imaginait que pouvait être sa propre mère quand il était enfant, dans son placard. Il ne se sentit pas partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé à 9 heures par une Vlada en très grande forme qui lui apporta un plateau rempli de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner. Il y avait beaucoup de fruits, des toasts trop grillés, du bacon trop cuit, de la confiture, deux tasses de café et un verre de jus de fruit. Elle dit avec une grimace éloquente.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas bonne cuisinière. Et je ne connais pas tes goûts, mais on a le temps d'apprendre. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'installa sur la chaise du bureau. Toutes les marques d'attention de Vlada lui retournaient le cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant malade, à qui sa mère venait apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Il lui fit un sourire radieux avant de lui dire.

« Merci beaucoup... Vlada... » Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je sais que les Anglais raffolent du thé, mais je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas pensé à en acheter et il faut dire que tout ça a été un peu précipité... Alors j'avais le choix entre lait et café. Moi, je carbure au café. Comme on a du travail, j'ai pensé au café pour te booster un peu. Tu aimes ça ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais bu... »

« Je peux aller te faire autre chose si tu veux. »

« Non, nouvelle vie, nouvelles habitudes ! » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Après quelques potions, Harry déjeuna, copieusement pour lui, pas assez pour Vlada. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais n'abordèrent pas de sujet trop dur. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. À la fin du repas ils riaient tous les deux. Elle était vraiment pleine de vie et drôle, elle faisait penser à Tonks, en moins maladroite. Il apprit donc qu'elle buvait beaucoup de café, elle aimait le chou, le saumon et les pommes au four. Elle travaillait pour le gouvernement russe, mais elle resta assez vague sur le sujet. Harry lui parla un peu de ses amis et de sa vie en général. Au bout d'une heure, Vlada prit un air sérieux.

« Harry... Tu sais qu'on va devoir commencer à aborder des sujets plus durs. » Il baissa la tête.

« Oui... C'est juste plus facile comme ça... » Murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une solution. Tu peux me parler, de ce que tu veux. Je ne te demande pas un sujet précis. Mais j'aimerais que tu libères un peu ton cœur. Tu vas prendre la potion ce soir, et il faudra repartir d'un bon pied. Tu comprends ? Alors parle moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux sur ta vie, juste un sujet important pour toi. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, quand elle crut qu'il ne dirait rien, il se mit a parler très doucement, si bien qu'elle dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

« Tout à commencer vers mes 5 ans... Je ne me souviens pas de la période que j'ai passée avec mes parents. Enfin... Sauf du meurtre de ma mère... À cause des détraqueurs... Je n'ai pas de souvenir avant mes 5 ans, mais je sais quand même que je n'étais déjà pas aimé. Donc à 5 ans ma tante à compris que je pouvais les aider, elle m'a appris à cuisiner et faire le ménage, pour les rembourser du fait qu'ils me nourrissaient, me logeaient, m'habillaient. Même s'ils ne me nourrissaient pas tant que ça... J'avais droit au reste quand il y en avait. A 7 ans ça a été le jardin. Et les premiers coups... Juste une gifle, de temps en temps. Mon cousin était le roi, il avait des cadeaux, des câlins et trois repas par jour. Et il s'acharnait sur moi. Il faisait des bêtises et me faisait porter le chapeau. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir d'amis à l'école et je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de meilleures notes que lui. Comme c'était un crétin, je devais être un crétin aussi. Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier... Je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire ou de baiser sur le front avant de dormir, du moins je ne me souvient pas de ceux de mes parents. C'est pathétique, d'avoir de telles envies à mon âge n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

« Ce qui est pathétique, » répondit-elle doucement, « c'est ce qu'ils tont fait. Personne ne mérite un tel manque affectif. Crois-moi... Tu m'as déjà bien parlé pour aujourd'hui, on ne va pas trop pousser. Tu es courageux... » Dit-elle en lui posant une main prudente sur le genou. Elle reprit ensuite plus gaiement. « Donc ce soir, tu vas prendre ta potion pour changer de vie. J'aimerais te donner plus de temps pour que tu te fasses à l'idée, mais il y a un problème. Tu auras 16 ans dans un peu moins de 3 semaines. Vu tes origines et ta famille, tu risques de recevoir un petit surplus de magie à ton anniversaire. » Devant son regard perdu, elle reprit, « je t'explique. À la naissance, un sorcier ne peux pas contenir trop de magie, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui et son entourage. Notamment à cause de la magie accidentelle. Il apprend d'abord à la maîtriser, et à ces 16 et 17 ans, il reçoit ce qu'il reste. Comme tu es le descendant le Gryffondor de par ton père et de Serpentard grâce à notre ami Mon-Seigneur-Face-de-Serpent, » Harry esquissa un léger sourire. « Tu risques de recevoir beaucoup de magie ce jour-là. Ta magie va déjà beaucoup changer, il faut que les transformations soit fini avant la réception de ton héritage. D'autant que je ne sais pas du tout comment la potion va réagir. Si tu vas recevoir quelque chose de nos familles ou pas. Lily Evans était une sorcière puissante. La famille Potter était une grande famille de sorciers et de sorcières très puissantes également. Severus à aussi un gros potentiel magique, il vient de la noble famille des Prince qui était déjà plus forte que la moyenne, mais Severus l'est encore plus. Certain pense que c'est le fait d'avoir mélangé la lignée avec un moldu... Moi aussi, je viens d'une famille puissante. Les Kazakov sont très réputés ici en Russie pour leur potentiel magique. Avec la potion, tu vas changer complètement. Mais nous ne savons pas comment la magie va réagir. Elle peut considérer que seuls tes deux "vrais" parents te doivent un héritage, ou seul nous deux, ou les 4. Mais je suis quasiment sur, que tu recevras ton héritage Serpentard et celui Gryffondor. Ils sont trop importants et trop puissants pour se perdre dans la nature. En bref, tu vas recevoir une quantité importante de magie et il ne faut surtout pas que la potion interfère dans le processus. »

« D'accord, dit Harry, de toute façon, j'ai décidé, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, et je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Très bien, alors, passons à notre histoire commune ! »

Harry et Vlada passèrent la journée à parler de leur passé commun. Le soir au coucher, après les soins, Vlada mit une potion sur sa table de chevet, elle l'ouvrit, prit un long cheveu noir dans une autre fiole, arracha l'un des siens et les mit les deux en même temps de la potion. La potion siffla un petit coup, elle prit une teinte cuivré avec des paillettes noirs et un petit nuage gris s'en éleva. Elle prit la fiole et regarda Harry.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Il respira une longue bouffée d'air et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Et vous ? » Demanda-t-il. Vlada fut déstabilisé par cette question. Il continua. « C'est vrai que c'est dur pour moi. Mais pour vous aussi, vous allez vous retrouver d'un coup avec un fils de 16 ans. Que vous ne connaissez pas qui plus est... Vous ne le regretterez pas ? » Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Non Harry, j'en ai très envie, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. Tu es prêt ? »

« Non... Oui... C'est dur, mais c'est mieux comme ça. » Dit-il, déterminé.

Harry prit la potion et la bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Pour une fois, le goût n'était pas désagréable. Vlada le regardait attentivement et l'entendit murmurer :

« Adieu, Harry Potter... » Elle vit une larme couler le long de son visage. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura inlassablement des mots de réconfort en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux. Il pleurait sa vie d'avant, ses amis, ses parents, Rémus, Sirius, son école, mais il pensa aussi à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts, à Dumbledore et ses manipulations, la prophétie, les morts, en bref... Sa vie. Il pleura sa joie que tout ceci soit fini et son espoir retrouvé, mais aussi sa peur et sa lâcheté. Il fini par s'endormir épuisé dans les bras de Vlada.

Le soir même Vlada appela Severus et lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, elle lui raconta les peurs d'Harry et sa fragilité. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'il avait bien pris la potion. Leur nouvelle vie allait commencer.


	6. Chapitre 6

Lumos !

Bonjour

Voici le moment tant attendu de la découverte du nouveau Harry Potter, avec un nouveau physique, un nouveau prénom, une nouvelle baguette etc...

Je veux juste rappeler que je cherche toujours une Beta pour cette fic.

Et aussi remercier toutes les personnes, qui suivent cette histoire, et qui l'ont mise en favoris. Merci aussi pour les nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.

 **Pour vous remercier, je voulais vous aussi vous dire que lorsque j'arriverai à 100 reviews, pour marquer le coup, je posterai un chapitre le jour même sans attendre le mardi !**

Bonne lecture !

Nox.

Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau prénom

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla à 9h, il était courbaturé et sentait des tiraillements désagréable dans chaque partie de son corps. Mais son esprit était plutôt serein, il était bien reposé. Il se leva, prit sa béquille dont il avait encore besoin et alla dans la salle de bain. Il y constata les premiers changements. Ces cheveux avaient pris une dizaine de centimètre, ce qui est plutôt étrange car la potion était sensé agir sur la nature des cheveux et non la coupe. Ils s'étaient aussi éclaircis. Ses yeux par contre étaient plus foncé, et sa mâchoire plus masculine, son nez se retroussait doucement. Ses épaules étaient plus carrés.

Après une douche il parti voir Vlada qui constata elle aussi les changements. Dans environ une semaine, il aurait sa nouvelle apparence.

« Bonjour Harry ! Va te mettre à table. Bien dormi ? »

« Plutôt bien oui. La potion n'est pas douloureuse mais assez désagréable. » Dit il avec une grimace. « Au fait, ce ne sera plus Harry n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet il faudra changer. Nous allons remplir tes dossiers pour le ministère aujourd'hui. »

« Comment allez vous expliquer l'apparition d'un fils que personne n'a jamais vu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comme tu le sais, je travail au ministère. Je voulais être Auror avant mais j'ai changé de travail quand je me suis rendu compte que tant que je ne serai pas chef, c'était à moi d'obéir aux ordres. Je suis ici l'équivalent d'un langue-de-plomb en Angleterre et je fais donc se que j'ai envie. Personne au travail ne connaît mon identité, encore moins ma famille. Mettre un nouveau dossier dans le bureau des familles sera un jeu d'enfant, ça sera comme si tu avais toujours été avec moi. Je suis une solitaire, mais pour les quelques amis que j'ai, je changerais de version. Ils connaissent l'existence de Severus sans pour autant connaître la nature de notre relation. Je leur dirais qu'on se remet ensemble et qu'il emmène son fils avec. Mais qu'il est en danger et qu'ils doivent me faire un serment sorcier pour ne pas en parler. »

« Brillant ! »

« Merci ! Je pensais peut-être mettre sur les papiers que tu plus jeune, pour brouiller encore plus les pistes. Tu es plutôt petit et ça ne dérangera pas les cours car le niveau est plus élevé qu'a Poudlard. Tu repasseras donc une cinquième année et tu pourras repasser tes BUSES sans le stress que tu as pu avoir cette année. »

« Ça me va, » déclara Harry.

A la fin du repas ils installèrent les papier du ministère devant eu pour les remplir.

« Il te faut un nouveau prénom. »

« Je ne connais pas de prénom Russe, vous êtes ma mère, je vous laisse choisir, » dit-il timidement.

« Alors... Je suppose que tu veux un prénom un peu banal pour te fondre dans la masse, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Il acquiesça vivement. « Alors... Sergey, Vlad, Sasha... Non... Que penses-tu de Nikita ? C'est le prénom le plus courant en Russie et s'il est souvent donné à des filles dans les autres pays, c'est un prénom de garçon ici. Ça signifie "victoire et peuple" ça te va plutôt bien. Les Nikita sont distants, calmes et tolérants. »

Il lui sourit.

« Oui, j'aime bien. »

« La tradition veut que ton troisième prénom soit celui de ton père, donc Severus. » Il fit une grimace et ça la fit rire. « Maintenant le deuxième... Commençant encore par un "S" pour un fils de Serpentards. Mmmmh... Sidor ! Sidor est "l'homme de feu", il est déterminé, sociable et dynamique. »

« Ça me va ! »

« A partir de maintenant, tu es donc Nikita Sidor Severus Kazakov Snape. C'est un peu long... Mais ce sont les traditions. Dans la vie de tout les jours les gens t'appellerons "Nikita Snape" »

« Nikita Snape... » murmura celui-ci. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui... Je suis content d'avoir fait ça... Ça va juste être dur de me dire que mon père est la chauve-souris des cachots. » Elle partit d'un rire franc et ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes après.

« Évite peut-être de l'appeler comme ça à la maison et tu devrais survivre. » Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre doucement, « tu sais, c'est un homme bien. »

« Oui je n'en doute pas... Mais il m'a tellement détesté... Il a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant 5 ans, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'on va passer outre... »

« Vous allez apprendre à vous connaître tu verras. Et n'oublie pas que je suis là. Il plie toujours face à moi. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Alors, une nouvelle date de naissance ? »

« Je peux choisir une date qui me tenait à cœur et qui me rappellera mon ancienne vie ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... »

« Le 31 octobre. »

« Le jour d'Halloween ? »

« Le jour de la mort de mes parents, le jour ou je suis arrivé chez les Dursley, le jour ou les malheurs ce sont enchaînés dans ma vie. C'est une bonne date pour une renaissance, non ? »

« C'est beau... Nikita. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Le cœur de Nikita fit un saut périlleux, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nouveau prénom. Une sensation de chaleur et d'amour se rependit dans tout son être, il lui sourit.

« Tu es tellement gentille avec moi Vlada... »

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Vlada de faire une pirouette, c'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. Le lien était déjà en train de se former. Elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix qui se voulait assuré.

« Bien... Alors, voyons... Les renseignements d'après sont pour les études. »

« Comment vas tu expliquer que je ne soit pas allé à Durmstrang ? »

« C'est assez simple en fait, beaucoup de famille ici prennent des tuteurs au lieu de laisser leurs enfants à l'école. Nous dirons donc que tu avais un tuteur jusqu'à maintenant. Il y en a un très réputé qui vivait un peu ermite qui est mort il y a quelques mois. Nous dirons que c'était lui. Personne ne viendra vérifier. Par chance celui là n'appréciait pas la magie noire, ça expliquera ton manque de connaissance en la matière. Cette magie est très réputé ici, ça va faire bizarre que tu ne la connaisse pas. Même si je pense que Sevy pourra t'en enseigner un peu avant la rentrée »

« Sevy ? » Lui demanda Nikita, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle se mit à rire.

« Il ne va pas être content quand il verra que je l'appel comme ça devant toi ! Mais je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes. »

C'était donc dans une bonne ambiance que Nikita et Vlada finir de remplir les formulaires. Le soir même, Vlada appela Severus pour lui annoncé le prénom de son maintenant fils. Mais elle garda pour elle le reste, ainsi que ses quelques changements physique. Elle lui dit juste que tout ce passait bien, et que c'était un garçon adorable.

Deux jours plus tard, Nikita n'avait plus besoin de sa béquille pour marcher. Ses plaies étaient pour la plupart refermé et sa peau se lissait. La potion faisait effet car tout son corps changeait doucement. Ces cheveux continuaient de pousser encore et toujours, Vlada ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi. En attendant d'avoir une réponse ils préfèrent les laisser comme ça, en plus Vlada connaissait beaucoup de sort de coiffure et s'amusait beaucoup le matin à le coiffer. Pendant l'heure de midi un gros corbeau noir entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur la table. Vlada s'écria :

« OH ! Lulu ! »

« Lulu ? » Demanda Nikita incrédule.

« C'est le messager de Sevy. Il s'appelle "Lueur" mais moi je l'appel Lulu. »

« Entre Sevy et Lulu, il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour ne pas t'avoir déjà tué. »

« Effectivement ! » Sourit Vlada.

« Pourquoi avoir appelé un corbeau entièrement noir "Lueur" ?! »

« C'est l'humour de Sevy, tu t'y fera. »

« Pas sur... » Répondit Nikita, néanmoins amusé.

« Tiens, la lettre est pour toi. »

 _Cher Nikita,_

 _Voici une potion de nutrition, elle te permettra d'effacer les "erreurs" de tes tuteurs. Tu auras les même effets secondaires que tu as actuellement et elle dure une semaine aussi, donc c'est à toi de voir si tu veux cumuler les effets en la buvant maintenant ou les allonger en attendant un peu._

 _Tout ce passe bien ici, même si le loup n'est pas très en forme. La coupe est bientôt pleine. Je le garde à l'œil pour toi, ne t'inquiète de rien. Ton messager blanc à l'air heureux et s'attache beaucoup à sa nouvelle amie._

 _Ma nouvelle recherche de potion n'avance pas, je suis au point mort et je vais y rester d'après moi._

 _Severus Snape_

« Sacré Sevy ! » Dit Vlada qui avait lu par dessus son épaule.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Murmura Nikita.

« Il a fait attention de te passé quelques informations tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne serait comprise que par nous. En apparence il a simplement envoyé une lettre sans grand intérêt à son fils. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il me tutoie d'un coup ! »

« Exactement. Mais vous devrez bien y passer les deux quand même... »

« Ouais, on verra... » Bougonna Nikita. Vlada se mit à rire.

« Bon alors, que te dit-il vraiment ? »

« Pour la potion de nutrition c'est assez clair. Ensuite il me dit que le loup n'est pas en forme... Remus ! Remus ne va pas bien ! » Comprit Nikita. « La coupe est bientôt pleine... c'est bientôt la pleine lune... C'est un loup garou... »

« D'accord, et le messager blanc? »

« Hedwige... » Murmura Nikita réalisant tout à coup.

« Qui est Hedwige ? »

« Ma chouette. Je l'ai confié à Hermione avant de partir. Elle va bien. » Il sourit puis fronça les sourcils. « Par contre je ne comprends pas la dernière phrase. »

« Il parle de sa mission de te trouver. Personne ne sait ou tu es et personne ne trouvera. » Nikita se détendit.

« Ouf ! Mon... père... Aime faire travailler mon cerveau. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! » Lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle le vit ensuite déboucher la fiole. Elle s'inquiéta. « Tu es sur ? »

« Oh oui, je veux en finir avec tout ça. Tu sais ce que va faire cette potion ? »

« Elle va effacer les effets de ton mauvais traitement. Tu vas apparaître comme si tu avais été nourrit convenablement depuis ta naissance. Tu vas grandir, tes os vont se solidifier, renforcer un peu tes muscles. Mais si tu veux vraiment avoir des muscles, il faudra faire du sport et bien manger. »

« A ma nouvelle vie ! Plus simple et plus belle, » dit Nikita en portant un toast devant une Vlada souriante. Il but la potion cul-sec.

« Tu as pris la potion d'ADN lundi, elle aura donc fait effet lundi prochain. Aujourd'hui nous somme jeudi. Donc jeudi prochain tu seras ton nouveau toi ! »

La semaine suivante fut rythmé par les leçons de Vlada, elle lui apprenait les traditions Russe, l'histoire du pays et tout ce qui pourrait lui servir. Nikita et Vlada s'entendait à merveille. Ça se passait de mieux en mieux et il se trouvait beaucoup de point commun. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre avait du mal à s'ouvrir d'un point de vu affectif. Depuis la nuit de la prise de la potion, Vlada ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras ou embrassé. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Devenir mère d'un adolescent de 16 ans du jour au lendemain n'était pas facile. Nikita n'avait plus aucune blessure et ne souffrait plus mais la semaines avait été éprouvante. Son corps se fatiguait beaucoup dans sa transformation. Heureusement que chaque soirs il buvait de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Le jeudi il se réveilla donc en forme. Il avait son habituel caleçon pour dormir, il était très pratique pour les soins. Il ne s'habilla pas et parti rejoindre Vlada dans la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit qu'il lui prit la main et la tira jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Que se passe-t-il Nikita ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Il se planta devant le miroir. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix plus grave. Elle avait changer aussi pendant sa transformation.

« Je te présente Nikita Sidor Severus Kazakov Snape, ton fils. »

Émue elle lui sourit doucement, prit son visage en coupe et baissa sa tête pour lui embrasser le front. Elle le tourna à nouveau face au miroir et le détailla. Il était beau. De taille moyenne (grand, comparer à son ancienne taille), il était plutôt mince, on voyait encore un peu ses côtes, mais la potion ne faisait pas tout, il aurait du travail pour réapprendre à manger et pour se muscler. Il avait une ossature plus large, il n'était plus un gamin rachitique. Il avait une imposante tignasse de cheveux blond cendré, presque gris, qui descendait jusqu'aux fesses et qu'elle avait l'habitude d'attacher en une grosse natte d'un coup de baguette. C'était une couleur assez étrange, qui devait résulter du mélanger entre les cheveux dorés de sa mère et les cheveux noirs d'encre de son père. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et aucun d'eux ne comprenaient pourquoi elle n'était pas partit comme les autres. Il avait un nez droit et un peu retroussé. Nikita avait prié pour ne pas avoir le nez de Snape mais Vlada lui avait appris qu'il était comme ça à cause des traitements de Tobias, son père et ensuite des Maraudeurs. Plusieurs cassures au même endroit faisait forcément des dégâts, surtout quand elles n'étaient pas réparé à temps. Il avait la mâchoire carré de son père mais les lèvres pleine de sa mère. Le plus important pour Vlada c'est qu'il ai hérité des yeux de son père, et il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes. Elle avait vu au fil de la semaine, ses yeux s'assombrir pour devenir deux billes onyx. Ses yeux noirs, ténébreux, profonds, faisant frissonner n'importe qui les rencontrant. C'était grâce à ses yeux qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Severus. Et maintenant son fils avait les mêmes mais en plus expressif, plus pétillant. Si semblable et pourtant si différent. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, il était fébrile et attendait son jugement.

« Tu es magnifique Nikita. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup de magasin à faire. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. « Va t'habiller en sorcier, pas en moldu, je prépare le petit déjeuner et on partira après manger. Tiens, » dit-elle en lui tendant un petit pot, met ça sur ta cicatrice, c'est comme du maquillage, tu devras l'utilisé tant qu'on a pas d'autre solution.

Après un petit déjeuner plus ou moins réussis. Ils allaient partir quand Vlada le retint.

« J'ai oublié ! » S'exclama elle. « Pour faire des courses en Russie, il faut parler Russe ! »

« Je veux pas te vexé Vlada mais je pense pas avoir le temps aujourd'hui. »

« Ne soit pas stupide, tu te doute bien que j'ai trouvé une solution plus simple que de te faire apprendre notre langue. J'ai trouvé ça au travail, personne ne connaît cette technique à part les langues-de-plomb. Viens t'asseoir. » Elle alla dans la bibliothèque et sorti un livre très épais. « Voilà, c'est un livre sur toute notre langue. Tu as absolument tout là dedans, c'est la dernière édition. Grâce à une formule ancienne, je vais faire rentrer tout ça dans ta tête. Cette formule va imprimer cette langue comme étant ta langue maternel. J'avais peur qu'avec la méthode conventionnel, les gens ce pose des questions sur ton accent. Le truc c'est que la formule remplacera l'anglais. Tu auras peut-être des facilités si tu veux le réapprendre, car tu reconnaîtra des mots ou des sons. Mais au moins ça ne sera pas étrange si tu veux revenir en Angleterre. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sur ! » Sourit Harry.

Une demie heure plus tard, c'est un Nikita souriant et une Vlada très enthousiaste qui entrèrent dans la cheminée. Vlada était tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler Russe, qu'elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Ils traversèrent un immense atrium. Vlada lui expliqua que c'était le ministère Russes. Sa cheminée n'allait qu'à son travail. Severus l'avait juste débloquer pour les appels, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas aller d'un pays à l'autre par cheminée.

Ils sortirent du ministère et arrivèrent dans une grande rue au pavée rouge, pleine de boutique. C'était très coloré, il y avait beaucoup de sorcier, beaucoup de boutique. Le chemin de traverse était ridicule à coté de ça. Vlada sourit à son expression admirative.

 **« Voilà "La Grande Rue" ils ne se sont pas foulé pour le nom. »** Rigola-t-elle. **« Tu trouveras ce que tu voudras ici. On va d'abord aller t'acheter des vêtements, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus urgent, ensuite une baguette, et on verra pour le reste plus tard.** Elle vit Nikita se figer. **« Que se passe il Nikita ? »** Il était blême quand il répondit

 **« Je n'ai pas d'argent... »** dit-il. **« Je n'ai pas pris ma clé, et je ne suis plus un Potter, comment je vais faire... Aïe ! »** Il venait de se prendre une petite tape derrière la tête. **« Mais quoi ? »**

 **« Qu'es ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le terme parents Nikita ? »** Dit Vlada d'une voix dangereuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait comme ça.

 **« Hein ? »**

 **« Severus et moi nous sommes tes parents Nikita. Tu n'as pas à penser à l'argent mise à part ton argent de poche. NOUS nous occupons des finances, tu t'occupe de te faire plaisir et tu arrête immédiatement de croire que tu es une charge pour nous. J'en ai déjà parler avec Severus et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tout ça. C'est clair ? »**

 **«** **D'accord... D'accord Vlada, ne t'énerve pas... »** Marmonna-t-il. **« Mais c'est un grand changement pour moi, je ne sais pas comment ça marche une famille. »**

 **« Je sais Nikita... Allez viens ! On va faire du shopping ! »** Dit elle avec un grand sourire en le tirant par le bras dans une boutique. Nikita était abasourdi. Elle était d'humeur si changeante que s'en était terrifiant.

Pendant plus de trois heures il essaya une quantité impressionnante de vêtement dans tout un tas de boutique. Nikita était assez mal, il supportait difficilement les contacts des autres et les magasins bondés n'étaient pas très agréable. Il avait acquit des réflexes étonnant après les événements de cet été. Certain passant s'aventurant trop près de lui se retrouvèrent avec le bras enserré dans un étau de fer. Il desserrait sa poigne au bout de quelques secondes, honteux, en s'excusant platement disant qu'il avait eu peur.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de vêtement sur terre et il pensait en avoir dix fois trop, mais Vlada était surexcité. Ils avaient tout acheté. Des sous vêtement, des pyjamas, des vêtements moldu et sorcier, des tenues de sport, des tenues de bal, une tenue de Quidditch, des uniformes d'écoles pour les cérémonies officiels, des vêtement en fourrure bien chaud pour les température très basse de Russie. Tout était en fausse fourrure, mais très réaliste et aussi chaude que la vrai. Depuis plusieurs siècles les sorciers Russe avait réussis à ne pas décimé les populations animal tout en conservant les traditions de la cape, chapeau et autre vêtement en fourrure.

Avant de quitter le dernier magasin, Nikita revêtit l'une de ses nouvelle tenue. Il avait une robe marron broder de runes couleur noir, elle était simple et légère pour les températures d'été. Dans la dernière boutique ils avaient aussi trouvé des bracelets très large en cuire marron fermé par un lacet noir et des bottes en peau de Dragon.

Après avoir fini de dévaliser les boutiques de fringues, ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle boutique qui ressemblait à un atelier. Il y avait plusieurs établies et beaucoup de meuble avec des tout petits tiroirs, quoi qu'ils contiennent, ce n'était pas gros.

 **« Ou sommes nous ? »** Murmura Nikita

 **« Magasin de baguette. »**

 **« Bonjour Madame, Monsieur. »** Salua un petit homme rondouillard. Il avait un nez crochu, des cheveux bruns mi-long, des petites lunettes ronde. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris foncé avec des chaussures vernis pointus. On pouvait voir dans ses mains calleuses et abîmés, un outils étrange. Il portait une ceinture d'ouvrier en cuire noir rempli de toute un tas de chose que Nikita ne pourrait définir.

 **« Bonjour, je voudrais une nouvelle baguette pour mon fils. »**

 **« Bien sur ! Avec ou sans sûreté ? »**

 **« Sans. »**

 **« Suivez moi. »** L'homme les conduisit au fond du magasin et assis Nikita sur un tabouret. **« Vous avez déjà eu une baguette sur mesure ? »**

 **« Non. »** Répondit Nikita curieux.

 **« D'accord, »** il prit un parchemin neuf et une magnifique plume verte qu'il ensorcela, **« j'ai besoin que vous relâchiez un peu de magie. Fermez les yeux, détendez-vous. »**

Après un regard à Vlada qui lui fit un signe tête, il fit ce que le sorcier lui demandait. Après quelques minutes, le sorcier l'arrêta.

 **« Très bien, maintenant j'aimerais que vous posiez votre main qui tiens votre baguette sur cette plaque de mousse, puis sur ce parchemin. »** Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Nikita s'exécuta pendant que l'homme regardait ce que la plume avait écrit.

 **« Et bien c'est plutôt inhabituelle. Du cuivre, du frêne, une écaille de dragon et un crin de sombral, si je rajoute de l'onyx elle gagnera en puissance mais sera plus onéreuse. »**

 **« Mettez ce qu'il faut, peut importe le prix. Je veux la meilleure. »**

 **« Très bien. Ce sera une baguette très efficace pour les duels et la magie noire. Elle aura une faiblesse pour la métamorphose. C'est une association peu commune en total contradiction. Le frêne est pur et clair. L'onyx et noire et sombre. Le cuivre lie le tout. Le dragon est la sagesse. L'écaille est dur, c'est la protection. Le crin de sombral est fragile c'est le coté solitaire. C'est fascinant ! »** Vlada fit un sourire moqueur à Nikita qui se renfrogna.

 **« C'est tout à fait toi mon lapin ! »** Ce moqua-t-elle.

 **« Grmmmh... »** Marmonna Nikita. L'homme regardait cet échange d'un œil malicieux. Il reprit.

 **« Je vous l'enverrais une fois terminer, dans un ou deux jours. Vous me payerez à la réception. »**

 **« Je vous remercie beaucoup, à bientôt. »** Dit Vlada en souriant.

 **« Bonne fin de journée. »**

 **« Merci pour tout, »** dit Nikita avant de refermé la porte

Ils continuèrent leurs achats dans la Grande Rue, ils c'étaient arrêté pour manger un morceau. Vlada avait insisté pour qu'il prenne des décorations pour sa chambre. Il avait aussi beaucoup de livres et tout le matériel d'école, parchemins, plumes, encre etc... Heureusement que les livraisons à domicile et les sorts de rétrécissement existaient. Nikita était passé devant une boutique de tatouage et c'était promis de réfléchir à la question.

La dernière boutique était l'animalerie. Vlada voulait qu'il est un moyen de communiquer. Il ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un magnifique faucon pèlerin, ils étaient plus courant que les hiboux en Russie, et était bon pour les longues distances. Il l'avait appelé "Zakhvat" (Capture en russe). Ils purent enfin rentrer à la maison complètement épuisé.

Après un repas très rapide, Nikita embrassa Vlada pour la remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il alla prendre une douche et se coucha, mieux que jamais dans son pyjama en soie bleue nuit. Il avait passé une journée merveilleuse, personne pour le photographier, lui serrer la main, observer le moindre de ses gestes, aucune attaque de Mangemorts, pas d'angoisse. Rien que pour cette journée, il était ravi de son choix. Il ne prit pas potion de sommeil sans rêve cette nuit là.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lumos !

Chose promise, chose due !

Grâce à Serelya Prongs (d'ailleurs ta review m'a bien fait rire ^^), j'ai atteint la barre des 100 reviews ! Mais c'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai eu autant de reviews en si peu de chapitre. Je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Bon, j'ai fini mon petit moment émotion, je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre bonus.

PS : Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons Moony. Par contre, j'ai changé la relation entre Harry et Remus. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, dans les livres, à la fin de la 5ième année, Harry continu de le vouvoyer et de l'appeler "Professeur". Pour ma fic je les ai fait plus proche, à vous d'imaginer à quel moment ils ont commencé à se comporter comme des amis. (Quand je dis : plus proche, c'est une relation amicale ou filiale, rien de romantique)

Nox !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : 31 juillet

Vlada fut réveillé par des cris terrifiants. Elle n'avait pas encore les yeux ouverts qu'elle avait déjà sa baguette en main. Elle fonça dans la chambre de Nikita et le vit se débattre seul dans ses draps. Elle s'approcha doucement et essaya de réveiller Nikita de son horrible cauchemar. Il se réveilla en sursaut et la repoussa vivement, les joues humides, le regard perdu. Vlada se rapprocha tout doucement et se mit à lui parler à voix basse.

 **« Nikita, s'il te plaît... Écoute-moi. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison, il n'y a que moi ici. S'il te plaît, Nikita... Regarde-moi. »**

Doucement, Nikita releva la tête. Un éclair de compréhension dans le regard, il se jeta dans les bras de Vlada et se mit à pleurer. Elle lui répéta inlassablement des paroles de réconfort, sans vraiment de cohérence. Elle le berça pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, épuisé par ses pleurs.

Juste avant de glisser dans le sommeil, il murmura " **merci** ". Elle écarta les mèches blondes collées à son front et ses joues par les larmes et y déposa un baiser. Elle fut frappée par ce geste maternel. Elle avait un fils.

Le lendemain au réveil, Nikita vint lui embrasser la joue pour lui dire bonjour, avant de boire son café. Une routine qu'il répéta chaque matin à partir de ce moment.

Ce jour-ci, ils reçurent toutes les livraisons qu'ils avaient commandées. Les pauvres hiboux portant une vingtaine d'ouvrages étaient épuisés. Il y avait un livre sur les bases de la magie noire, un sur l'Occlumancie, un sur Durmstrang, un sur les animagus, un sur les traditions russe et encore d'autres sur des sujets divers. Nikita s'empressa de tout ranger dans sa bibliothèque.

Lui qui avait eu horreur de livre ses grimoires à l'école, avait une hâte étrange à tous les lire au plus vite. Il en avait parlé avec Vlada et elle lui avait expliqué que la potion qui avait fait d'eux ses parents ne jouait pas que sur le physique, mais aussi sur le mental. Snape et elle-même étant des rats de bibliothèque, il avait sûrement hérité un peu de ce fait.

De plus, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pression pour ses études, ou même dans sa vie, il s'autorisait de faire ce qu'il avait envie et pas que ce qu'il se devait de faire. Elle le prévient aussi qu'il risquait d'avoir plus de facilité en classe, une meilleure mémoire. En bref, il y gagnait énormément.

Il reçu aussi sa baguette ce jour-là. Elle était magnifique, en bois clair avec quatre onyx incrustés de part et d'autre de la baguette. La poignée était recouverte d'une plaque de cuivre découpée en arabesques élégantes. Il n'y avait pas de restriction par le ministère. Il pouvait l'utiliser quand il le voulait. C'est pour ça que le vendeur parlait de sûreté, c'était aux parents de décider des restrictions sur la baguette de leurs enfants.

Cette baguette était géniale et Vlada lui apprenait plein de sorts simples, utiles au quotidien. Ses sorts étaient plus puissants qu'avant, il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la potion d'ADN ou à sa nouvelle baguette, mais il était sûr d'avoir plus de puissance.

Les 10 jours suivants, Vlada lui fit visiter beaucoup d'endroits. Nikita ne c'était jamais senti aussi libre et vivant. Il avait l'impression de passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie et pourtant, il était certain qu'il en passerait d'autres encore meilleurs. Vlada était drôle, intelligente et cultivée. Il passait des journées merveilleuses avec sa nouvelle maman, même s'il avait encore du mal à penser à elle comme étant sa mère. En trois semaines, il se sentait plus à sa place qu'il ne s'était jamais senti en Angleterre.

Il lisait beaucoup. Il avait déjà fini son livre sur les animagus et avait bien l'intention d'en devenir un. Il avait commencé à étudier seul en quatrième année avec les livres de la bibliothèque. Il avait franchi la première étape : chercher le cœur de sa magie, la laisser circuler dans tout son corps et la changer de forme. Et il réussissait plutôt bien la deuxième : forcer les barrages faits inconsciemment.

Maintenant, c'était le moment de tester une transformation, mais il préférait demander conseil avant de se lancer. Il pensait demander à Sirius cet été, mais maintenant... Il ne savait pas qui pourrait l'aider...

En plus, il voulait d'abord maîtriser l'occlumencie afin de pouvoir protéger son secret. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu un livre l'année dernière pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cette matière ? C'était tellement plus simple à appliquer avec la théorie. Il aurait besoin de son professeur, mais il pouvait déjà compartimenter ses souvenirs et essayer d'en bloquer certain. Le professeur Snape viendra ensuite tester ses différentes barrières...

À la maison, Nikita aidait beaucoup pour les tâches ménagères. Même si Vlada lui disait de ne pas trop en faire, elle ne s'y opposait jamais. Elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de se sentir utile, pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un poids mort, voir un nuisible. Il faisait surtout les repas. Il aimait beaucoup cuisiner et comme Vlada préparait des choses parfois immangeables ça les arrangeait tous les deux.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Vlada à parler de son passé. Malgré tout, il laissait certaine chose sous silence. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait parfois des crises d'angoisse, mais aussi, assez souvent, des crises de colère qu'il n'osait pas extérioriser face à la femme qui lui donnait tant. Vlada lui avait expliqué que pour gérer ses crises au mieux, la dépense physique était le meilleur moyen.

Elle avait donc ressorti le vieux mannequin qu'elle utilisait quand elle était encore Auror. Tous les matins, Nikita se battait contre le mannequin enchanté qui était pour l'instant au niveau 1.

Il avait de bons réflexes, mais la force d'un lapin nain. Il se faisait mettre au tapis par un bout de bois et ça le faisait enrager. Au moins, il évacuait toute sa frustration et sa colère, et ça marchait très bien. Il était plus calme et posé après ses entraînements. Il pouvait ensuite passer des heures à lire ou à travailler son Occlumencie. Durant ses petits moments de sport, Vlada se joignait souvent à lui et l'aidait à développer sa force et ses techniques. Elle était vraiment forte !

Le soir du 30 juillet Vlada et Nikita étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci. Ils attendaient minuit pour le passage de son anniversaire. Nikita était allongé dans son lit, Vlada était sur la chaise qu'elle avait transformée en fauteuil pour l'occasion. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

 **« Ces derniers jours ont été les meilleurs de vie... »** murmura Harry, pour ne pas rompre ce moment de calme.

 **« Pour moi aussi, ils ont été très agréables. »** répondit-elle doucement. Il y eut un silence puis elle se mit à ricaner. **« Alors tu as accepté d'être un Snape ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas le fait d'être un Snape, qui me gêne réellement... C'est de ne plus être un Potter... J'ai l'impression de renier mes parents et mes origines. J'ai l'impression de les trahir... »**

 **« Tu ne les trahis pas Nikita... Tes parents t'aimaient, ils voudraient que tu sois heureux, même si pour cela, tu dois changer d'identité. J'en suis sûr. »**

 **« Tu as sûrement raison... Mais c'est dur de se le mettre dans le crâne. »**

 **« Je veux bien te croire mon grand... 11h59, tu es prêt ? »**

 **« Je crois... »**

À minuit précise, Nikita ferma les yeux, il fut enveloppé par une bulle de lumière bleue très claire et très douce. Vlada regarda le magnifique phénomène pour ne pas en louper une miette. Quelques minutes plus tard trois fils lumineux se mirent à danser sur la surface de la bulle : un or, un argent et un cuivre.

Le spectacle dura plus d'une heure avant que la bulle de lumière n'éclate et que la vitre de la chambre se brise en mille morceaux, propulsant heureusement, les débris vers l'extérieur. Vlada lança un _réparo_ et refixa son attention sur le jeune homme qui se mit à trembler et finalement avoir des spasmes. Vlada le prit dans ses bras et le berça calmement. Au bout de quelques minutes, les spasmes disparurent pour laisser place à une respiration paisible.

Juste avant de plonger dans le sommeil, Nikita murmura.

 **« Merci mama. »**

Vlada le serra encore plus et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle qui n'avait pas pleuré souvent dans sa vie, pleura dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. Elle s'endormit à cette même place.

Très loin de là, Severus s'inquiétait. Il avait envoyé Lueur pour l'anniversaire le Nikita, il espérait que tout se passerait bien ce soir. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'héritage allait fonctionner avec la potion. S'il devait récupérer les héritages des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, qui étaient tout de même conséquents, plus celui des Prince et des Kazakov, qui était aussi dans les plus grosses puissances de leur pays respectif, il allait avoir du mal à gérer tout ça...

En Angleterre, les choses se passaient calmement. La disparition de Potter ne donnait aucune piste. L'Ordre gardait ça en secret pour le moment, mais Severus avait été obligé d'en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle lui-même avant de se faire coiffer au poteau, et d'être soupçonné, à juste titre, de travailler pour l'Ordre en gardant des informations.

Ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Surtout lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'Albus pensait que Potter était mort, à cause de la disparition de sa cape. Le Lord s'en prenait toujours au messager après une mauvaise nouvelle. Severus avait passé quelques jours aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Il avait eu peur que le Lord annule sa mission pour le faire participer aux recherches, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait hâte de partir...

Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire ici à part préparer des potions pour les deux clans, en prévision de son année d'absence. Il surveillait aussi un peu Lupin. Celui-ci était au plus mal, rien ne le faisait réagir, il fallait trouver une solution. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, pas du tout. Lupin n'était pour lui qu'un rappel cruel de son adolescence ratée. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Nikita. Si Lupin venait à se tuer ou se faire tuer après la disparition d'Harry Potter, Nikita ne s'en remettrait jamais.

C'est pourquoi il lisait un gros grimoire, trouvé dans la bibliothèque, parlant de l'ensorcellement de parchemins, de lettres, etc... Peut-être qu'il pourra laisser un mot à Lupin de la part de Nikita...

C'était bizarre de penser à Nikita, et non à Potter. Nikita était son fils... Il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé... Le fait d'être loin n'aidait pas. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un fils. Surtout avec Vlada. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce soit un Potter... Non. Ce n'était pas un Potter. Maintenant, c'était Nikita. Un gamin paumé qui avait subi trop d'horreur pour son âge, et il le protégerait au prix de sa vie.

Le lendemain accueilli, un jeune homme fatigué. Les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage, il entendait les oiseaux chanter dehors. Il raffermit sa prise sur son oreiller quand celui-ci se mit à bouger. Bouger ?!

En levant les yeux Nikita se rendit compte qu'il était fermement enlacé par Vlada, qui lui souriait légèrement. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place.

 **« Bonjour mon lapin. Toujours aussi peu réactif avant ton café ? »** dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

 **« Grmmmlh... »**

 **« Allez lève-toi. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »**

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il la rejoignit peu de temps après. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise devant son bol de café. Il était nostalgique aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait de la douleur de la veille. On était le 31 juillet. Son anniversaire. Enfin... C'était plus vraiment le cas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il ne recevrait pas le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Hagrid, le livre d'Hermione, les articles de Quidditch de Ron et les muffins de Madame Weasley. Il n'était plus Harry Potter.

Alors qu'ils parlaient des événements de la veille, Harry s'écria :

 **« Hé Lulu ! »**

Vlada eut un énorme éclat de rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Severus le jour où il verrait que Nikita appelait Lueur par ce surnom ridicule. Le grand corbeau se posa sur la table et déposa un colis devant Nikita. Il partit se nicher en haut de la bibliothèque où il ferma les yeux, apparemment épuisé.

Nikita ouvrit le colis entouré de papier kraft. Il y trouva une chaîne et un pendentif en argent. Le pendentif mesurait environ 5 cm, c'était une panthère en position d'attaque, enroulé autour d'une onyx. Un petit mot d'une écriture fine et délicate, expliquait que c'était un talisman qui le protégerait des sorts mineurs, mais que c'était aussi et surtout un Portoloin qui se déclencherait quand il le serrerait fort dans sa main en prononçant le mot de passe "Zaten" et l'emmènerait en sécurité.

Nikita ne s'attendait pas à un cadeau de la part de son professeur, et encore moins un si beau présent. Il était très ému. Snape lui avait déjà offert une nouvelle vie, et c'était merveilleux. Il demanda à Vlada de lui attacher autour du cou. Il savait déjà qu'il ne s'en séparerait jamais. Vlada attacha le collier et sécha une larme qui avait coulé le long de la joue de Nikita.

Avec un sourire radieux, Vlada lui tendit à son tour un cadeau. Il était grand et allongé dans un papier bleu clair, Nikita se doutait bien de ce qu'il y avait dedans, il en avait déjà reçu plusieurs et il n'osait y croire. Il déballa doucement et découvrit un magnifique balai un "Pero 7P". Le meilleur balai en Russie. Il était en bois foncé tirant sur le rouge bordeaux. Les cales pieds était couleur cuivre, les brindilles parfaitement alignées et une plume en or gravé sur le manche. Il sauta dans les bras de Vlada et lui fit une multitude de baisers sur chaque joue.

 **« Et bien au moins ça te fait plaisir, »** dit-elle en riant.

 **« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! C'est une pure merveille ! Je pourrais l'essayer quand ? »**

 **« Mmmmh... Je ne sais pas... Que penses-tu de... Maintenant ?! »**

 **« Je vais mettre ma tenue ! »** cria-t-il en fonçant dans sa chambre.

Vlada qui avait déjà prévu le coup et qui était en jogging pour l'occasion, en profita pour débarrasser la table et alla chercher son propre balai. Nikita revint un peu plus tard vêtu d'une magnifique tenue de Quidditch marron avec des protections en cuire.

 **« Où va-t-on ? »**

 **« Oh, tu verras ce n'est pas très loin. »** répondit mystérieusement Vlada.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit une petite porte au fond. Elle était de la même couleur que le mur, Nikita ne l'avait même jamais remarqué. Il passa la porte et arriva dans un grand jardin. En plein Moscou, il y avait une grande étendue d'herbe verte, remplis de plantes, d'arbres, de fleurs. La magie était vraiment la chose la plus magnifique au monde.

 **« Les moldus ne peuvent pas nous voir ? On est bien dans un quartier moldu non ? »** demanda Nikita.

 **« Les moldus ne voient jamais rien. Quelques sorts et le tour est joué. Bon, ce n'est pas excessivement grand, mais assez pour faire quelques pointes de vitesse. Tu vas me montrer comme tu es doué. Et ne fais pas le modeste ! C'est Sevy qui me l'a dit ! »** Nikita la regarda bouche-bée.

 **« Le professeur Snape t'a dit que MOI j'étais doué pour quelque chose ? »**

 **« Ça fait des années qu'il se plaint de ne pas gagner la coupe des 4 maisons à cause du "fichu Potter qui a dû naître directement sur son balai". C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un compliment pour lui. »** Nikita se mit à rire franchement et ça réchauffa le cœur de Vlada.

Après toute une matinée de loopings, de rires et de courses, ils rentrèrent épuisés dans la maison. Vlada s'assit pendant que Nikita préparait deux sandwichs.

 **« Par Merlin, je dois dire que tu es vraiment doué ! »** Nikita rougit

 **« Tu as été dans une équipe de Quidditch ? Tu as été géniale ! »** lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 **« Poursuiveuse pendant mes études à Durmstrang ! »**

 **« J'en étais sûr ! »** s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Après un bon repas et une bonne douche, Nikita décida d'envoyer une lettre à son... Père. Il regarda Lulu qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, il ne pourrait pas refaire le voyage tout de suite. Le garçon s'installa à son bureau avec un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume.

Il réfléchit beaucoup au contenu de cette lettre, mais surtout à la façon de l'écrire. Il ne pouvait pas écrire "père" ou le tutoyez, même pour faire semblant. Il ne se sentait pas de le faire et avait peur de sa réaction. Mais après tout, il était sensé ne pas encore connaître son père... Si la lettre était interceptée, personne ne trouverais ça bizarre s'il le vouvoyait. Il se lança.

 _Monsieur Snape,_

 _je vous remercie infiniment pour votre présent. J'ai été très agréablement surpris et touché. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt du genre maladroit, ce cadeau me sera utile si je me retrouve dans une situation inconfortable._

 _Nous avons passé notre matinée à jouer au Quidditch avec mon nouveau Pero 7P. Ce balai est impressionnant, tant par son design que par sa performance. Je suis complètement épuisé maintenant, surtout après une nuit difficile. J'ai fait des cauchemars douloureux, heureusement que mama était là. Tout va bien maintenant._

 _Au fait, je vous présente "Zakhvat". Lueur était trop fatigué pour repartir tout de suite, je vous le renverrai quand il sera en forme. Vous pouvez garder Zakhvat pour le moment, je n'en ai pas besoin. Il sera plus rapide et ça évitera de fatiguer Lueur pour votre prochaine lettre s'il y en a une._

 _Je vous remercie aussi pour vos potions, elles ont été très efficaces. Les effets secondaires étaient un peu gênants, mais je suis très satisfait du résultat. Merci encore._

 _Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous me parliez du loup._

 _Nikita_

Après une relecture rapide, il demanda son avis à Vlada.

 **« C'est parfait Nikita. Tu le remercies sans informer que c'était ton anniversaire, sans parler de ta réflexion d'aimant à problème comme il aime t'appeler, »** dit-elle avec un sourire. **« Tu lui dis que tu as eu un autre cadeau et tu lui racontes ton héritage sans pour autant le dévoiler, c'est très bien. Il sera fier. »** Nikita lui fit un énorme sourire, puis fronça les sourcils.

 **« C'est écrit en russe... Il saura le lire ? »**

 **« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il doit être un peu rouillé, mais au pire des cas il y a le sort de traduction que j'ai utilisé sur ses lettres précédentes. »** Nikita partit cacheter sa lettre et l'attacher à la patte de son faucon en lui murmurant sa destination et de rester là-bas pour le moment.

Trois jours plus tard Zakhvat revint avec un gros colis et une lettre de Snape lui expliquant que Remus allait mal, qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa dépression depuis la disparition d'Harry Potter. Il fallait faire quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il lui envoyait un livre sur l'enchantement de courriers.

Il lui conseillait d'écrire une lettre au loup-garou. De lui dire le strict minimum, mais de mettre des informations que lui seul connaissait pour qu'il soit sûr que c'était bien lui.

Nikita mit toute la matinée à écrire sa lettre puis toute l'après-midi à l'ensorceler. Il utilisa aussi le sort de traduction de Vlada, en espérant que Remus ne se pose pas de question sur le fait que ce ne soit pas son écriture. Seul Remus pourrait lire cette lettre et il ne pourrait pas en révéler le contenu à qui que ce soit.

Nikita mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la cacheta. Il écrivit le nom de Remus sur le dessus et demanda à Zakhvat s'il était partant pour y retourner. Il avait renvoyé Lueur la veille. Le faucon, très enthousiaste, lui arracha presque la lettre des mains, et commença à partir. Nikita eut juste le temps de lui indiquer de la donner au professeur Snape.

Le lundi suivant, le 6 août, alors que Lupin était parti en surveillance, une ombre se faufila dans sa chambre. Il habitait au Square Grimmaurd depuis quelque temps.

L'homme vêtu de noir, déposa une lettre sur le lit et lui jeta un sort pour supprimer les odeurs. Il ne voulait pas influencer l'odorat puissant du loup-garou. Puis il repartit tout aussi discrètement. Il sortit de la maison et jeta un sort pour brouiller les traces de magie des personnes étant rentré dans la maison ces derniers jours. S'il ne l'avait pas fait et que Lupin avait essayé de retrouver Harry, il aurait pu savoir qu'il avait un contact dans l'Ordre puisque seuls ceux-ci étaient entrés. Là, il pensera que Harry avait déposé cette lettre lui-même.

Le soir même, Remus entra dans sa chambre, épuisé. La surveillance n'était pas fatigante, mais son état moral était au plus bas, et rien que de ce lever le matin était fatiguant. Il s'affala dans son lit et entendit un bruissement de papier. Il mit la main derrière sa tête et trouva une enveloppe avec son prénom, il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, et il n'y avait pas d'odeur. Intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Salut Moony,_

 _c'est moi, Harry. Je crois que je te dois des explications, mais avant tout, je veux te prouver que c'est bien moi._

 _Je peux te dire que la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu dormais dans notre compartiment dans le Poudlard express. Tu m'as protégé d'un détraqueur qui me faisait revivre le meurtre de ma mère et tu m'as donné du chocolat. Je peux aussi te dire que face à un épouventard, c'est la lune qui apparaît. Et la première fois que je suis entré dans ton bureau, tu m'as dit que tu venais de recevoir un strangulot. Je te jure que c'est bien moi Moony et je te jure que je suis bien vivant et en bonne santé physique._

 _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir abandonné... Déjà Sirius, après moi... Pardon Remus..._

 _Je t'avoue que si je n'étais pas parti, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma vie cet été, quelque chose de grave que je ne pouvais pas gérer. Tout le sang que tu as peut-être vu dans ma chambre chez les Dursley, c'était bien le mien. Et si physiquement, j'étais au bord de la mort, mon esprit en a prit un nouveau coup et c'était bien pire que l'état de mon corps. Je n'avais pas les idées claires et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. J'étais persuadé que tu m'en voulais encore pour la mort de Sirius, et je le crois encore un peu..._

 _Cet été, j'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont aidée. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois le plus heureux du monde, mais je remonte la pente. J'en avais besoin, et j'avais besoin de quitter tout ça, c'était trop pour moi. Et encore, tu ne connais pas tout..._

 _Aujourd'hui, je vis caché et je panse mes blessures. Je ne suis pas seul Remus. J'aurais pu retrouver du réconfort auprès de toi, c'est d'ailleurs vers toi que je me serais tourné en premier, mais tu étais trop proche de tout ça. Trop proche de l'Ordre, de Dumbledore, de Sirius... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir et me recentrer sur moi-même. Pour connaître ma véritable valeur. Je suis un lâche et un égoïste. Mais j'ai choisi ça à la mort._

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Ne te plonge pas dans ta tristesse Moony. Ne laisse pas ta vie dans les mains du vieux citronné, tu ne lui dois rien, et laisses toi une chance d'être heureux. Fais comme moi et part s'il le faut. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai un jour. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai affronter tout ça de nouveau. Mais sache que je penserai toujours à toi, et tu auras toujours des signes pour te prouver que je suis là, et que je vais bien._

 _Merci pour tout Moony._

 _Harry._

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de Remus au moment où il prit connaissance de la signature. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas son écriture, ce n'était pas son odeur. Mais une part de son esprit voulait tellement que se soit vrai, il avait besoin de cet espoir. Et ces mots... C'était lui. Personne d'autre ne savait cela et personne d'autre ne parlaient comme lui. Il était vivant...

Moony relut la lettre, peut-être dix ou vingt fois, il ne savait plus. Il n'y avait aucun indice sur le lieu ou Harry se cachait ni avec qui il était. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un jeune homme qui se croyait perdu, mais qui était en train de se reconstruire. Comment faisait-il ? Aucune idée, mais il avait bien l'intention de trouver une solution pour lui-même et suivre son exemple.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, Severus arrive !


	8. Chapitre 8

Lumos !

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée tant attendue de Severus !

Petite nouveauté néanmoins car j'ai trouvé une Beta pour relire mon histoire, et je la remercie énormément car elle a fait un boulot énorme en peu de temps, donc un immense merci à Laurougeoyant qui a été au top !

Nox.

Chapitre 8 : Et Sevy arrive

Le 14 août, Severus était dans le hall du Ministère avec sa valise et sa malle, il était censé partir le lendemain soir, mais il avait fini son travail plus tôt et avait demandé à Albus de lui arranger son voyage pour le soir même à 23h. Il avait donc pu changer l'heure de son départ et après avoir marché un peu dans les couloirs, il se tenait debout dans la salle des Portoloins à attendre que la vieille canne se déclenche et l'emmène loin d'ici.

Quelques secondes après 23h, il apparut élégamment dans la salle d'arrivée du Ministère de Moscou. Il tendit la vieille canne à la femme chargée des Portoloins et sans un mot, se rendit sur l'air de transplanage. De là, il transplana devant la maison de Vlada.

En voyant la petite maison, son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Il respira un grand coup et toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et... Elle était là. Toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, avec sa cascade de cheveux dorés et ondulés, ses yeux brillants de malice et son sourire à éclipser le soleil.

« Depuis quand frappes-tu pour entrer dans ta maison ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un de ses fameux sourires en coin et entra dans la maison qui était restée comme dans ses souvenirs. Il réceptionna Vlada à temps quand elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui donna une étreinte à rompre les os. Il lui rendit volontiers et en profita pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée » murmura-t-elle.

« Toi aussi, Tsara. »

Le cœur de Vlada fit un bond immense, il n'y avait que lui pour l'appeler comme ça. Il n'y avait que lui pour savoir.

Elle s'écarta, les yeux brillants de larmes. Larmes qui se mirent à couler quand elle regarda ses yeux. Ce regard lui avait tant manqué, même si elle l'avait un peu retrouvé depuis qu'elle avait accueilli leur fils. Elle soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il prit son visage en coupe et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces. Elle lui sourit et sans un mot, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Nikita, et alluma doucement sa baguette pour les diriger vers le lit. Elle approcha la baguette du jeune homme et Severus découvrit son fils. Son fils... Il était beau, tellement beau. Il était sur le dos dans un pyjama couleur aubergine, son pendentif autour du cou. La mâchoire carrée, les lèvres pleines, le nez droit et un peu retroussé. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et son teint était pâle comme le sien.

Tout à coup, Nikita ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Ils se scrutèrent un moment avant que le plus jeune ne reparte dans son sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Severus était encore tout retourné par ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils regagnèrent dans le salon. Ces yeux si semblables aux siens ne tromperaient personne. C'était la marque de fabrique des Prince. Il avait un fils.

Il s'affala sur son fauteuil -car oui, même après 20 ans, il avait toujours SON fauteuil- et ferma les yeux. Vlada s'assit dans celui d'en face et commença à parler doucement.

« Non seulement, il est beau, mais il est gentil. Il est très serviable. C'est lui qui cuisine le midi et le soir. Et tu verras, il n'est pas du matin, » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il y avait un jardin, le jour de son anniversaire, il y passe des heures à jardiner. Il aime ça, il dit que ça le détend. Il a pleuré de joie quand tu lui as envoyé son cadeau. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il a dit que tu n'avais pas à lui offrir quoi que ce soit, car tu lui avais déjà rendu la vie, et redonné espoir. Je sais aussi qu'il a peur de te décevoir, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il lit beaucoup depuis son héritage. Je pense qu'il a un peu changé de caractère, il est plus posé et aime beaucoup apprendre. Connaissant ses nouveaux parents ça ne m'étonne pas tellement. À chacune de nos sorties, il m'a dit à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir se promener librement. Il est toujours aussi bon au Quidditch même s'il a eu du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle taille et son nouveau poids. Il en fait un peu tous les jours pour se muscler... »

Severus s'imprégnait de toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il ne pensait plus à Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez une ex compagne et qu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait un enfant de lui. Il la regarda et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Je m'en doute bien. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus et pourtant, je suis avec lui depuis plus d'un mois et je l'ai vu changer au fur et à mesure. Tu verras, tu vas vite apprendre à l'aimer. » Elle s'arrêta un moment et finit par changer de sujet d'un ton plus léger. « Tu n'étais pas censé arriver demain soir ? »

Il se reprit et lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Si, mais j'avais hâte de te voir. » Elle sourit à son tour. Après un instant, elle reprit.

« Je dois reprendre le travail lundi, tu seras seul avec Nikita toute la journée et parfois la nuit, je pense. Je vais devoir rattraper mon absence... Il faudra aller à Durmstrang pour l'inscrire. Je t'ai laissé ça à faire comme, de toute façon, tu dois y aller pour ton travail. »

« Tu as bien fait. Il faut encore que je sache ce que je vais faire pour protéger Nikita maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si Karkaroff dit au Lord que j'ai un fils, il voudra qu'il devienne un Mangemort. C'est hors de question évidemment. Donc, soit je trouve une solution pour qu'il le laisse en dehors de ça, soit je trahis officiellement. Si je trahis, je peux avoir 1 an de répit en forçant Karkaroff à ne rien dire et en espérant que personne ne fera le lien à l'école. Il y a tout de même peu de risque pour que ça vienne aux oreilles de la face-de-serpent. » Vlada ricana au surnom.

« Je comprends... » Répondit-elle ensuite. « On en parlera avec Nikita le moment venu. » Elle se leva. « Il se fait tard, tu dois être fatigué toi aussi, tu sais où est ta chambre. »

« Oui merci Vlada. » Elle lui sourit et partit se coucher. Severus fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous les deux devant leur tasse de café, chacun lisant un journal différent. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Que Severus n'était jamais parti.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son journal lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir. Nikita débarqua dans la salle à manger quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux dans un état indescriptible et le pyjama à moitié ouvert. Il embrassa la joue de Vlada et marmonna :

 **« 'jour mama. »** Avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise devant sa tasse de café.

Severus leva un sourcil amusé. Apparemment, il s'était plutôt bien adapté, il appelait même Vlada "maman". Et elle avait raison, il n'était pas du matin, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

 **« Mon lapin, tu pourrais te rendre plus présentable quand nous avons de la visite, »** dit-elle en s'esclaffant carrément.

 **« Hein ? »** demanda-t-il très intelligemment en levant les yeux de son café.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vît son professeur de potion. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa tellement vite, qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise et qu'il renversa la moitié de sa tasse, sous le regard clairement moqueur des deux adultes.

 **« Pardon monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Je pensais que vous arriviez ce soir ! »** dit Nikita à toute vitesse.

« Pas de problème, mais vous m'avez pourtant vu hier soir. »

Nikita lui lança un regard perdu puis regarda Vlada. Severus fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu encore fait Vlada ?! » grogna le professeur.

« J'ai trouvé un sort pour que le russe devienne sa langue maternelle. J'avais peur que les gens se posent des questions s'il avait un accent. Il ne connaît plus l'anglais. Ça sera d'autant plus en accord avec notre histoire s'il retourne un jour en Angleterre. » Nikita passait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

« Je vois... » soupira Severus. « Je vais devoir parler Russe même ici... »

Vlada lui fit un énorme sourire.

 **« Je disais donc que vous m'aviez vu hier soir, »** dit-il à Nikita dans un Russe hésitant.

 **« Oh... »** rougit Nikita. **« J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé... Vous pourriez me tutoyer ? »**

 **« D'accord, si tu m'appelles Severus. Tu en viendras au tutoiement quand tu en auras envie, »** répondit Severus.

 **« D'accord... »** dit-il avant de replonger dans sa tasse.

 **« Bon,** reprit Vlada, **« en attendant que le poussin finisse son petit-déjeuner... »**

 **« Arrête de m'appeler par des noms d'animaux Vlada, »** bougonna Nikita, **« sinon je lui dis comment tu appelles Lueur. »**

 **« Au fait Sevy ?! Il a ton caractère de vieux ronchon ! »** s'exclama Vlada.

 **« Comment appelles-tu Lueur ? »** lui demanda doucereusement Severus

 **« Ben voyons Sevy, je l'appelle Lulu, évidemment ! Mais lui aussi, il le fait ! »** dit-elle comme une gamine en pointant Nikita du doigt.

Celui-ci gardait la tête baissée sur son petit-déjeuner mais souriait largement. Severus posa ses coudes sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Avait-il bien fait de revenir ?

 **« Je disais donc, en attendant que l'humain finisse son petit-déjeuner, nous avons quelques sujets à aborder. »**

 **« Comme ? »**

 **« Sa cicatrice, et ses cheveux ! »** dit-elle en tapotant la tête de Nikita avec sa baguette.

Les cheveux se lissèrent instantanément et se tressèrent lentement.

 **« Quoi ses cheveux ? »** demanda Severus avec un sourcil haussé.

 **« Il n'a pas pris de potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, ils ont pris cette longueur avec la potion d'ADN. »**

 **« Oh... »** Severus réfléchi. **« Tu te coupais souvent les cheveux avant ? »**

 **« Non, ma tante me les as rasés une fois, mais le lendemain, ils étaient comme avant. Je ne les ai jamais touchés depuis. »**

 **« Alors ça vient de là. Depuis des générations, les Potter ont tous la même coupe de cheveux. Pas forcément la même couleur, mais toujours aussi ébouriffés. C'est la magie qui fait ça. C'est comme les yeux bleus chez les Dumbledore, les cheveux blonds chez les Malfoy, les yeux gris chez les Black ou encore les cheveux roux chez les Weasley. Quand tu as pris la potion d'ADN, toute ta magie Potterienne est partie, tes cheveux ont donc repris la taille qu'ils auraient dû avoir, et comme tu ne les as pas coupés depuis longtemps, ils ont pris cette longueur. Maintenant tu peux les couper, ils ne repousseront pas. »**

 **« Non c'est bon... Je m'y suis habitué maintenant... Je couperai juste un peu les pointes. »** Répondit Nikita en haussant les épaules.

 **« La cicatrice par contre, c'est un problème... Ce n'est pas une cicatrice ordinaire. C'est de la magie noire. Il nous faut un spécialiste. On devrait aller voir les gobelins. J'ai dans mon coffre quelques artefacts de la famille Prince qu'ils rêveraient d'avoir. Je suis sûr qu'ils me rendraient ce service en échange d'un seul de ces biens. En plus, ils s'y connaissent très bien en magie noire et ils n'ébruiteront pas l'affaire. Nous irons quand tu auras repris le travail Vlada. »**

 **« Voilà qui est réglé ! »** S'exclama Vlada. **« Maintenant Nikita, vas t'habiller, on va aller se promener. Un pique-nique ça vous dit ? »** Les deux acquiescèrent. **« Alors prends aussi de quoi t'occuper. Cette fois, c'est Sevy qui prépare le repas. »**

 **« Oui Vlada. Je reviens, »** répondit doucement Nikita en partant vers sa chambre.

 **« Arrête de m'appeler Sevy ! »** dit Severus avec hargne.

 **« D'accord Sevy ! »** Il leva les yeux au ciel et ils purent entendre Nikita rire dans le couloir.

« Dis-donc Vlada, il ne t'avait pas appelé maman ce matin ? » Reprit il en anglais.

« Oh si tous les matins, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en rende compte. Pareil après ses cauchemars. »

« Des cauchemars ? »

« Oui... Il en fait souvent depuis qu'il a arrêté la potion de sommeil. »

Severus resta songeur. Il prépara le repas pendant que Nikita se préparait. Celui-ci les rejoignit peu de temps après. Severus se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il était très beau. Il portait un pantalon noir en toile, de simples sandales en cuir marron, une chemise blanche et bouffante, un peu ouverte sur le torse, qui laissait voir le pendentif en forme de panthère de son collier. La chemise était resserrée au niveau des manches par deux larges bracelets en cuir marron fermés par un lacet noir. Il portait un sac, lui aussi en cuir, en bandoulière, d'où dépassaient un livre et une bouteille d'eau. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus nattés, mais noués en catogan avec une grosse attache en cuir. Il avait apparemment effacé sa cicatrice avec du maquillage magique.

 **« Oh ! Tu as retenu les leçons Nikita : tu as réussi à coordonner tes vêtements tout seul. »**

Il lui tira la langue.

 **« On y va ? »** demanda Nikita.

 **« J'ai bientôt fini, »** répondit Severus. **« Vlada, en 20 ans tu aurais quand même pu apprendre à cuisiner. »**

 **« Pour quoi faire ? »** répondit-elle avec un immense sourire, **« Je savais que tu reviendrais. Et puis n'exagère pas, ce n'est pas si terrible. »**

Nikita derrière elle fit une grimace et Severus retint un sourire. Il prit son propre sac et commença à y ranger la nourriture pour le midi avec l'aide de Nikita.

Arrivés dans un grand parc peu fréquenté, ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Nikita remarqua seulement à ce moment que Severus n'avait pas ses lourdes robes noires habituelles, mais un pantalon à pince noir et un tee-shirt blanc assez moulant avec une veste en cuir noir qu'il enleva une fois installé. Il était moins austère comme ça. Nikita était assez mal à l'aise depuis l'arrivée de son ancien professeur, il avait peur d'être de trop. Il se mit dos à un arbre à côté de la nappe que Vlada avait installée et ouvrit son livre.

Severus était assez surpris en voyant à la couverture, qu'il s'agisse d'un livre de Shakespeare. Il s'approcha silencieusement et lu par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit en voyant que c'était un livre d'Occlumencie. Il était dans les derniers chapitres du gros ouvrage. Nikita sursauta quand son professeur prit la parole.

 **« Tu as avancé depuis la dernière fois ? »**

 **« Je... Je crois... »** bafouilla Nikita. Il était encore mal à l'aise avec ce sujet suite à son échec.

 **« Tu me diras si tu veux que je teste tes barrières. Je comprendrais si tu ne vo... »**

 **« En fait, j'aimerais bien que vous les testiez, »** coupa Nikita.

 **« Maintenant ? »** demanda Severus étonné.

 **« Si ça ne vous gêne pas... »**

 **« D'accord. »**

Severus sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança un sort de discrétion et un repousse moldu. Le parc était désert, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il vint s'asseoir en face de Nikita. Celui-ci était nerveux. Les mauvais souvenirs revenaient en force, mais le cadre était plus détendu, plus décontracté. Il s'assura d'avoir bien monté ses barrières et fit signe à Severus.

« _Legilimens !_ »

Severus fut heureux de rencontrer des barrières, mais elles cédèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Il arriva dans les souvenirs de Nikita qui étaient bien rangés. Il sentit le jeune homme lui soumettre certains souvenirs pour éviter qu'il en trouve d'autres. C'était la technique en cas de défense trop faible. Nikita essaya de le repousser, mais n'y arrivait pas. Maintenant que son esprit était rangé, Severus pouvait sentir une présence dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il chercha un moment d'où lui parvenait cette sensation, elle était oppressante. Il ne trouva rien, et au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, Severus sortit doucement de l'esprit de Nikita. Celui-ci était en sueur et essoufflé.

 **« Ça ne marche pas, »** bougonna-t-il.

 **« C'est bien mieux Nikita ! Tes souvenirs étaient bien rangés et en ordre. Tu as réussi à m'imposer tes souvenirs au lieu de me laisser fouiller. C'est signe que tu es un bon légilimens. Mais une chose m'intrigue néanmoins... Tu veux bien me laisser accéder à ton esprit ?**

 **« Allez-y, »** dit Nikita sans hésiter.

Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui. Il ne voulait plus ces visions d'horreur, plus de cauchemars. Il voulait tirer un trait sur tout ça, et il savait que Snape connaissait la plupart de sa vie, jusqu'au plus humiliant. Il pouvait donc le laisser fouiller à sa guise. C'est lui qui lui était venu en aide, s'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

« _Légilimens_ ! »

Severus se retrouva directement dans l'esprit de Nikita, et il trouva assez vite la présence dérangeante qu'il avait sentie plus tôt. Maintenant que le jeune homme ne résistait plus, il pouvait suivre sa trace. Il arriva devant un mur noir et brumeux. Il y avait une fissure dans ce mur, mais il préféra ne pas le forcer, sachant déjà ce qui se trouvait derrière. Le mur en lui-même le fit frissonner et lui donna une impression de malaise. Une aura malfaisante s'en échappait, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Nikita. Il sortit doucement de l'esprit de Nikita, assez choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda Vlada qui s'étaient davantage rapprochée en voyant son regard inquiet, que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait remarquer sur son visage impassible.

 **« Je sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas pratiquer l'Occlumencie malgré tes gènes plus que favorables et ton travail consciencieux, si on occulte l'année dernière... »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Nikita, pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 **« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un petit espace personnel dans ta tête... »** Nikita et Vlada avaient considérablement pâli à cette nouvelle. **« Apparemment, le lien qu'il y a entre vous s'explique par le fait qu'un ... morceau de lui est en toi. »**

Nikita eut un haut-le-cœur et Vlada vint le serrer dans ses bras où il se pelotonna.

 **« C'est sûrement dans ta cicatrice. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait lui-même conscience. Ou du moins, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Ça doit sûrement être cette présence qui t'empêche de construire des murs solides, il y a sans arrêt une brèche. »** Après quelques minutes de silence, Nikita demanda d'une voix faible :

 **« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant ? »**

 **« Ton esprit n'était pas rangé, c'était un vrai chaos, je n'ai donc pas été capable de sentir cette présence. Maintenant qu'il est rangé, c'est plus clair et j'ai pu la pister. »**

 **« On peut faire quelque chose ? »** demanda Vlada en serrant toujours son fils contre elle.

 **« Je pense qu'on devrait toujours demander aux gobelins. Sinon je vais devoir me plonger dans les grimoires sans même savoir ce que je cherche. »**

 **« On peut y aller maintenant ? »** demanda Nikita l'espoir vibrant dans la voix.

 **« Mangeons d'abord, tu as besoin de force. Nous irons ensuite. »** dit Vlada en se décollant de lui pour lui caresser la joue.

Severus regarda la scène face à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé la vivre un jour. Ils étaient tous les deux si beaux, il avait l'impression d'être une grosse tache noire, là, au milieu. Il se reprit, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à sa vie de famille inexistante. Nikita allait mal. Ils s'installèrent en silence et commencèrent à manger. Nikita le rompit en posant une question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait vu son ancien professeur ce matin.

 **« Comment vont-ils... là-bas ? »**

 **« Plutôt bien. Après ta lettre, Lupin a eu l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête si je puis dire, »** un sourire ironique sur le visage. Il continua. **« Les autres sont tristes bien sûr. Albus n'a pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir sur ta survie. Ils s'en remettront vite. Ils se soutiennent tous. Je crois que celle qui a le plus de mal à réaliser est Miss Weasley... Mais elle peut compter sur sa famille. Ta chouette quant à elle m'a offert un spectacle délicieux. Ils ont passé toute une journée à lui lancer des sorts de traçage et à lui demander de te rejoindre. Elle est têtue ! Elle n'a pas bougé de son perchoir et ils ont fini par abandonner. »** Nikita sourit franchement, Hedwige était merveilleuse. Ce qui eut le mérite d'alléger la discussion.

 **« Remus va mieux alors ? »**

 **« Je pense oui... En fait, quand j'étais sur le point de partir, il faisait ses bagages lui aussi. Il a refusé la proposition d'Albus pour être professeur en disant qu'il avait besoin de partir pour réfléchir, de s'éloigner, de faire ses deuils. Albus a bien essayé de le retenir, mais rien n'y a fait. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ta lettre.** Nikita lui fit un petit sourire.

 **« Au fait Nikita ! Tu ne lui as pas montré ta nouvelle baguette, »** dit Vlada toute excitée. Nikita se renfrogna au souvenir de la discussion dans le magasin. Severus haussa un sourcil.

 **« Elle ne te plaît pas ? »**

 **« Si elle est géniale ! »**

 **« C'est la signification qui ne lui plaît pas, »** se moqua Vlada.

 **« Allez, montre-moi cette merveille. »** Nikita acquiesça et fouilla dans son sac pour sortir sa baguette.

 **« Il faudra penser à t'acheter un holster pour ta baguette, ce n'est pas très prudent, »** dit Severus avant de fixer la baguette. **« Elle est vraiment très belle. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille, »** dit-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. **« J'ai bien fait de prendre un onyx pour ton pendentif. »** Nikita porta une main à son collier avec un large sourire.

 **« Oui, merci, il me plaît beaucoup. »**

 **« Alors, la signification de ta baguette ? »**

 **« Très efficace pour les duels et la magie noire, mauvaise pour la métamorphose. »** Conclut très vite Nikita avec un geste de main fataliste, avant que Vlada n'ait pu parler.

 **« Et ? »** Demanda Severus qui n'avait rien perdu au manège des deux autres.

Nikita se renfrogna.

 **« Pour faire court, il est rare et fou ! »** Vlada se mit à rire, devant un Severus sceptique et un Nikita boudeur.

 **« Ce qui veut dire ? »**

 **« Tout est en opposition. Le bois est fragile, blanc et pur ; l'onyx est dur, noir et ténébreux. Dedans, il y a une écaille de dragon représentant la force et la protection, et un crin de sombral qui signifie la fragilité et la solitude. Le Dragon signifiant la sagesse. Le créateur n'avait jamais vu une baguette pareille. »**

Severus leva un sourcil ironique en regardant Nikita alors que celui-ci s'était mis à bouder.

 **« Ça te va plutôt bien, »** sourit Severus en lui rendant sa baguette.

 **« Merci, »** chuchota celui-ci

 **« Bon, maintenant, allons voir les gobelins ! »**


	9. Chapitre 9

Lumos!

Hey un nouveau chapitre ! **Je rappelle que, comme d'habitude, vous aurez une preview pour une review =)**

Merci encore à ma Bêta, Laurougeoyant, qui m'aide énormément pour cette fic !

Ayé, j'ai fini ! Bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un passage chez les Gobelins

Severus arriva devant le guichet de la banque de Gringott, en Russie, et s'adressa à l'un des Gobelins.

 **« Bonjour, je suis Lord Prince, j'aimerais parler au directeur de la banque. »**

Le gobelin l'examina un moment puis partit par une porte dérobée.

 **« Lord Prince ? »** chuchota Nikita à Vlada.

 **« Oui, Severus est le dernier descendant de la grande famille des Prince, c'est donc un Lord. »**

 **« Pourquoi ne s'appelle-t-il pas Prince alors ? »**

 **« Sa mère était une Prince, mais elle s'est mariée avec un moldu, Tobias Snape... »**

 **« Tu ne plaisantes pas, c'est bien un Lord ?! »**

 **« Et oui, »** répondit Vlada en riant, **« l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! »**

 **« Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi, vous me suivrez, »** grogna Severus en partant dans les couloirs.

 **« Mais il est aussi surnommé Lord Ronchon, »** ajouta Vlada plus fort pour qu'il entende.

Severus secoua la tête, résigné, devant sa perte de crédibilité et Nikita pouffa. Décidément, Vlada était très douée pour lui changer les idées.

La petite famille s'installa sur les fauteuils que leur présenta le directeur de Gringott Russie. Avec un sourire tenant plus de la grimace, il commença.

 **« Lord Prince, que puis-je pour vous ? »**

 **« J'aimerais vous demander un service et votre discrétion en échange de n'importe quel artefact se trouvant dans** **l** **es coffres de la famille Prince. »**

Les yeux du Gobelins brillèrent, il était visiblement très intéressé.

 **« Quelle est la nature de ce service ? »**

 **« Ne tournons pas autour du chaudron** **.** **J** **e veux d'abord votre serment de gobelin que** **quoi qu'il se passe, que vous acceptiez ou refusiez, vous ne révélerez rien de** **c** **e que vous aurez vu ou entendu durant cet entretien. »**

Le Gobelin était de plus en plus curieux et intéressé. Il fit le serment. Severus tendit un mouchoir à Nikita et celui-ci le passa sur son front dévoilant sa cicatrice. Les yeux du gobelin étincelèrent lorsqu'il comprit qui était devant lui. Severus reprit :

 **« Harry Potter a disparu du monde sorcier depuis le 7 juillet, même si peu de monde est au courant. Vlada et moi sommes les seuls à savoir où il se trouve et nous aimerions tous que** **cela** **reste ainsi pour son bien-être. »** Il pointa du doigt la cicatrice. **« Cette petite complication nous fait malheureusement obstacle. De plus, elle entraîne des effets non désirés. J'ai trouvé aujourd'hui pourquoi elle ne s'était pas enlevée avec mes potions et j'ai besoin de vos services,** **ainsi que** **de vos grandes connaissances, notamment en magie noire, pour régler le problème. »**

Le Gobelin se tourna vers Nikita.

 **« Est-ce que tout ceci est votre choix ? »**

 **« Bien sûr ! »** répondit vivement Nikita de peur qu'on accuse à tort ses nouveaux parents. **« Severus et Vlada m'ont donné une chance inespérée de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale, sans avoir peur de** **ce qui pourrait m'arriver à chaque** **instant. Je peux me promener n'importe où sans que l'on me dévisage ou que l'on vienne me serrer la main. Je peux enfin connaître l'amour et la douceur d'une mère et la protection d'un père. J'ai enfin, la vie d'un adolescent normal. Oui, sauf ma baguette, je sais Vlada, merci ! Je peux vivre ma vie sans me soucier de rien d'autre que moi. Je vais enfin me faire des amis pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce qu'ils pensent savoir de moi. Je n'ai plus à être le héros, fier et courageux. Je suis juste moi ! »**

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il s'était mis à parler plus fort et s'était levé. Vlada et Severus le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés. Le gobelin lui, l'observait avec un petit sourire. Quand Nikita se rendit compte de son discours, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se tassa dans son fauteuil.

 **« Pardon, »** marmonna-t-il.

 **« Après cette plaidoirie, je ne peux que constater que votre choix est définitif et que vous en êtes heureux. Je me devais de le vérifier avant de choisir d'accepter ou non votre proposition. »** Il se tourna vers Severus. **« Alors, en quoi cette cicatrice est-elle particulière ? »**

 **« Elle renferme un morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

Le gobelin fut plus que surpris par cette révélation, il ouvrit la porte et héla quelqu'un dans le couloir. Un deuxième gobelin, plus petit, plus vieux, tenant un long bâton dans sa main aux doigts crochus, arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Le directeur reprit la parole :

 **« Je vous présente notre meilleur chaman, Marnak. »**

Il se retourna vers le chaman et lui demanda de prêter serment lui aussi. Une fois fait, il lui expliqua la situation. Le chaman s'avança et fixa Nikita, avant d'examiner sa cicatrice. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent qui ressentit peu à peu la magie du chaman s'infiltrer en lui.

L'effet était étrange. C'était comme si un grand serpent chaud s'infiltrait dans ses veines et glissait dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être minutieusement étudié de l'intérieur. La magie du chaman passait partout, en s'attardant par endroit, mais, après un certain temps, elle se fixa à un endroit bien précis : sa cicatrice. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que tout le monde attendait le verdict.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit la parole d'une voix nasillarde.

 **« Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il me faudra un peu de temps avant de réunir les ingrédients. »**

 **« Combien de temps ? »**

 **« Je pense que mardi tout sera prêt. Je dois tout de même vous prévenir des risques. Il y en a peu, mais le rituel pourrait mal se passer. De plus, ça sera douloureux. »** Severus regarda Nikita qui hocha la tête.

 **« C'est d'accord, nous reviendrons mardi, »** affirma Severus.

 **« Venez** **pour** **14h, à jeun, »** répondit Marnak à l'intention de Nikita.

 **« Savez-vous combien de temps le rituel va-t-il durer ? »** demanda Vlada

 **« Environ une heure, mais je ne peux pas savoir s'il reprendra conscience tout de suite après. Il vous faudra emmener un baume de cicatrisation. Pendant le rituel, la cicatrice va se rouvrir, et si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle laisse de marque, il faudra appliquer le baume tout de suite après. »**

 **« Aucun problème, je m'en occupe, »** répondit Severus. **« Nous allons vous laisser. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. »**

Severus se leva, suivit des deux autres. Le directeur les arrêta et regarda Nikita.

 **« Si vous avez besoin d'or de votre ancien coffre, je peux faire un transfère en vous en créant un nouveau. Au moins une partie, en cas de besoin. Personne ne sera au courant. »**

Nikita jeta un bref coup d'œil aux adultes et acquiesça. Le directeur prit un parchemin pour l'ouverture du compte et lui demanda son nom complet. Nikita n'avait pas encore annoncé à Severus son nom entier. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, montrant ainsi une certaine fierté et un énorme respect lorsqu'il le prononça.

 **«Nikita Sidor Severus Snape Kazakov! »**

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. C'était stupide, il n'avait même pas pensé que son fils porterait son nom. Encore moins qu'il porterait aussi son prénom. Et qu'il en serait fier qui plus est ! S'il avait été plus démonstratif il aurait sans doute traversé la pièce pour aller l'embrasser et le serrer fort contre lui. Au lieu de ça, il braqua ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils dans un remerciement muet.

 **« Très bien monsieur Snape, si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je me ferai un plaisir de vous venir en aide. Je suis, dès maintenant, le gérant des familles Snape, Prince et Potter, le seul à pouvoir mettre le nez dans vos comptes. »**

Une fois dehors, Vlada serra très fort Nikita dans ses bras, tout en serrant la main de Severus. Elle était très émue par le petit discours qu'il avait tenu et avait peur pour lui. Si quelque chose devait mal se passer... Severus était dans le même état, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à la maison, chacun partit se détendre et essaya d'oublier la future épreuve qu'ils allaient vivre. Ils cherchèrent alors séparément, à se plonger dans une activité pour se relaxer. Nikita partit dans le jardin pour bêcher un grand carré de terre qu'il avait prévu d'arranger afin que Severus puisse y planter certains ingrédients. C'était un peu sa façon de le remercier.

Vlada, s'était plongée dans ses dossiers. Elle avait du travail en retard et le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le rituel la rendait très nerveuse.

Severus, lui, se dirigea directement vers la cave pour installer un laboratoire de potion digne de ce nom. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière lui, qu'il s'y adossa. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup, si bien qu'il était tiraillé par chacune d'entre elles. Il était partagé entre l'amour qu'il portait à Vlada et la peur d'être rejeté par elle ; l'affection mêlée à la fierté qu'il portait à son nouveau fils, et la peur de tout gâcher ou de le perdre. Sans oublier son ressenti envers Nikita pour leur passé commun qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, mais qui était bel et bien présent.

Il avait enfin sa vie de famille, mais la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux était toujours bien réelle. Il avait juste besoin de se détendre. Il commença alors à aménager la cave, grâce à sa malle à neuf serrures remplie d'ingrédients et d'accessoires qu'il avait ramenée de chez lui. Il devait fabriquer le meilleur des baumes cicatrisants.

Le lendemain, Nikita et Vlada passèrent beaucoup de temps dehors, principalement à voler. C'était une façon pour eux de décompresser. Severus était sorti un moment pour les regarder rire comme des enfants. Il avait souri de bien être. Un sourire sincère qu'il ne s'autorisait que quand personne ne pouvait le voir, ou éventuellement Vlada.

Il avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et avait appris par la force, que les émotions étaient une faiblesse. Il ne les montrait jamais. Il en avait évidemment, comme toute personne vivante. Excepté peut-être le seigneur des Ténèbres... Il restait encore à savoir si celui-ci était vraiment un être vivant... En ça, Severus avait franchement des doutes.

Bref, il était là, un sourire idiot -de son point de vu- sur le visage. Le soleil dont il ne profitait pas souvent lorsqu'il était dans ses cachots, caressait sa peau, et ses yeux levés au ciel pour voir sa famille s'amuser. Il avait envie de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour pouvoir rester ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et profiter de ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : des vacances banales avec sa femme et son fils, dans une petite maison banale, profitant d'une journée banale dans une vie banale.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusion : Il n'avait pas de femme. Vlada était exceptionnelle et Severus ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais elle méritait bien mieux que le bâtard graisseux des cachots. Il n'avait pas de fils non plus... Même si Nikita avait ses gènes, il ne l'avait pas élevé, ne l'avait pas vu grandir, et l'avait même insulté une bonne partie de sa vie. Le garçon ne pourrait jamais créer de lien avec lui.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Il n'avait dans sa vie qu'un tueur psychopathe et un risque de mort imminent. Cependant, il était sûr d'une seule chose : il ne laisserait jamais, qui que ce soit, blesser l'une de ces deux personnes. Jamais.

Severus retourna dans son laboratoire avec un air maussade sur le visage. Son changement d'expression n'avait pas échappé aux deux sportifs. D'un regard, ils se comprirent, Vlada allait prendre les choses en main.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Le lundi, Vlada reprenait le travail. Elle devait partir à 8h et bien que d'habitude, il se levait un peu plus tard, Nikita se joignit à eux pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme chaque matin, il arriva dans un état indescriptible, il embrassa sa mère sur la joue en grognant un " **'Jour mama** " et s'affala sur sa chaise, la tête dans son bol de café.

Severus s'amusait beaucoup de ce petit rituel matinal. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il acceptait de ses Serpentards : eux qui restaient impassibles et dignes à chaque instant, par sécurité et par éducation. Cette façon d'arriver le matin était toute sauf digne, ce qui amusait grandement Severus. Il savait de toute façon, qu'avec Vlada en tant que mère, ça ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle était comme ça elle aussi. Bien qu'elle vienne d'une grande famille, elle ne se préoccupait pas des protocoles et de la bienséance, elle vivait comme elle en avait envie. Elle était un peu, le vilain petit canard de sa famille. Un peu comme pouvait l'être Sirius Black chez lui. Sauf que dans sa famille à elle, sa petite sœur avait suivi le même chemin.

Vlada finit par se lever de table et les salua tous les deux, avant de se rendre au travail par cheminette. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux occupants restant de la maison. Severus finit par le briser en entamant une conversation anodine.

 **« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Je pensais travailler dans le jardin... »**

 **« Tu aimes vraiment jardiner ? »**

 **« Oh oui beaucoup ! C'est apaisant. Ça me permettait d'arrêter de penser quand j'étais... Enfin, vous voyez... Et vous, qu'avez-vous prévu ? »** demanda Nikita pour changer de sujet.

 **« Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai fini le baume de cicatrisation pour demain, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je pense que je vais lire un livre que j'ai repéré sur les étagères. »**

 **« Je... »** commença Nikita, peu sûr de lui.

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Vous pourriez m'attendre ? J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »**

 **« Bien sûr, »** répondit Severus, curieux, en voyant la gêne évidente du garçon.

Nikita partit dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les vêtements qu'il mettait pour travailler dehors.

 **« Vous me suivez ? »** demanda-t-il.

Severus le suivit donc dehors, jusqu'à un terrain de terre fraîchement retournée. Il y vit quelques plantes, qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil, pour leurs bénéfices en potion. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Nikita. Celui-ci regardait le sol et répondit à la question muette.

 **« J'ai pensé vous faire un jardin pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai déjà mis quelques plantes que j'avais repérées chez vous et que je sais être utiles dans les potions, mais pour le reste, je pensais que peut-être... On pourrait le faire ensemble... »**

Severus était bouche-bée.

Nikita avait pensé à lui, il avait fait ça pour lui faire plaisir et il avait même repéré les plantes qu'il avait chez lui. Pour le remercier... De quoi ? De l'avoir insulté pendant toutes ces années ? De ne pas avoir remarqué son état d'enfant battu, alors qu'il en connaissait tous les symptômes, les ayant lui-même vécus ? De ne pas être intervenu tout de suite ce jour-là, alors qu'il l'observait depuis chez Miss Figg ?

Oui, il s'en voulait énormément. S'il était intervenu plus tôt Nikita n'aurait pas subit ce dernier acte, le pire selon lui. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il s'en sentait atrocement coupable.

Devant le silence de Severus, Nikita ajouta précipitamment en bafouillant.

 **« Enfin, ce n'était qu'une idée, si ça ne vous plaît pas, je peux comprendre. Je pourrais mettre autre chose, ou si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je peux le faire seul, ça ne m... »**

 **« Si ! »** coupa Severus. **« C'est parfait. Vraiment. Viens avec moi, on va commander de nouvelles plantes. On pourrait même construire une petite serre pour cultiver encore plus d'espèces, si tu veux... »**

Nikita lui sourit et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent à table avec : un livre sur les ingrédients de potion, un de botanique, et un autre sur les plantes de Russie pour savoir quelles plantes pourraient servir et pouvaient pousser dans ce climat. Ils passèrent une heure à discuter très sérieusement de plantes et de potion.

Nikita était heureux et il apprit plein de choses. Même s'il voyait parfois Severus froncer les sourcils devant son manque évident de connaissances, il ne faisait aucun commentaire. Ils envoyèrent leur bon de commande et se demandèrent quoi faire. Aucun des deux ne voulaient repartir dans son coin. Severus inspira puis proposa :

 **« Tu veux venir dans le laboratoire avec moi ? J'ai pensé faire des potions pour les maux de tête, tu en auras peut-être besoin après le rituel. »**

 **« Je ne veux pas vous gêner... Vous savez ce que je vaux en potion, »** marmonna Nikita.

 **« Tu peux juste regarder si tu veux. Ou préparer les ingrédients. Ou même faire une potion simple tout seul, »** proposa Severus.

 **« Je veux bien préparer vos ingrédients, si vous me le permettez... »** demanda timidement Nikita.

 **« Bien sûr. Viens ! »**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cave et Nikita découvrit le laboratoire. Il était très grand et très sombre, avec trois espaces de travail de part et d'autre de la pièce. Sur tout un mur, il y avait des étagères bourrées de livres -de potion très certainement. Des bougies étaient disséminées un peu partout. Sur le mur où se trouvait avait la porte, il y avait un placard contenant toutes sortes d'ingrédients. D'autres étagères recouvraient un autre mur intégralement, mais avec une multitude de fioles de toutes les couleurs. Au plafond, on pouvait voir plusieurs types de chaudrons suspendus. Des placards avaient été aménagés sous chaque table de travail et contenaient tout un tas d'ustensiles, torchons, verres doseurs, balances etc... Les murs étaient en pierre brute ainsi que le sol et le plafond. Nikita était bouche-bée.

Devant l'air ahuri de Nikita, Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

 **« Comment vous avez fait ça ? Il n'y avait rien ici. Comment vous avez trouvé tout ça ? »**

Severus fit un sourire en coin avant de pointer du doigt une malle, au fond de la pièce.

 **« Malle à 9 serrures. »**

Nikita frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ancien professeur qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 **« La malle... C'est la même que... »** Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Severus.

 **« Tu peux vérifier, il n'y a pas d'Auror sénile dans la mienne. »** Nikita ricana.

 **« Je comprends Vlada quand elle parlait de votre humour. »**

 **« Et que trouvez-vous à redire de mon humour, tous les deux ? »** demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

 **« Il me plaît beaucoup ! »** répondit sincèrement Nikita avec un sourire lumineux.

 **« Bien, commençons ! Tu peux aller chercher les ingrédients de cette liste et commencer à couper les queues de salamandres s'il-te-plaît ? »** demanda Severus en tendant un livre ouvert, qu'il venait de tirer de l'étagère, sans même regarder.

Nikita avança, fébrile, vers les ingrédients. Les souvenirs de ces horribles cours remontant rapidement à la surface. Severus surveillait ses réactions du coin de l'œil, tout en commençant à faire chauffer son chaudron.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à reconnaître les ingrédients, il hésitait beaucoup et n'osait pas demander à son professeur, de peur de faire de nouveau face aux remarques piquantes et sarcastiques, voir même méchantes. Severus attendait et commençait à s'impatienter en voyant que le garçon ne reconnaissait pas des ingrédients de base, mais ne dit rien. Il était déterminé à ne pas retomber dans ses anciens travers et à gagner la confiance de Nikita. Celui-ci revient quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs pots et flacons.

 **« Range les dans l'ordre d'utilisation, tu te repéreras plus facilement. »** Nikita s'exécuta docilement et commença à couper les queues de salamandres. Severus l'observa un moment avant de l'arrêter. **« Coupe les plus finement. Environ 1cm, et ensuite, tu peux intensifier les effets si tu la fends en deux dans ce sens là. Regarde, comme ça. »**

Ainsi, toute la matinée, ils préparèrent plusieurs potions sans voir le temps passer. Ils reprirent ensemble toutes les bases que Nikita ne connaissait pas. Et Severus lui montra quelques astuces que seuls les Maîtres connaissaient. Évidemment, Nikita n'allait pas combler ses lacunes en une demie journée, mais c'était plutôt encourageant. Il avait vraiment apprécié et voulait s'investir pour s'améliorer. Son professeur s'était montré très patient, même s'il voyait parfois son énervement quand il ne savait pas les choses basiques. Nikita était encore assez mal à l'aise. Il voyait toujours son professeur de potion, même si celui-ci s'était montré aimable, il se souvenait encore bien de toutes leurs joutes verbales et les punitions.

Severus de son côté avait complètement occulté le fait qu'il parlait à Harry Potter. Le changement de physique y était pour beaucoup. Il avait devant lui un étudiant paumé qui avait besoin d'aide. De plus, ils étaient seuls. Aucun Serpentard pour gâcher le travail de Nikita, aucune Miss-je-sais-tout pour le conseiller, Severus pouvait le surveiller correctement et le reprendre avant la moindre faute.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de rôle à jouer. Nikita ne devait plus maintenir la façade du jeune homme courageux et battant. Severus ne devait plus jouer le Mangemort cruel et amer. L'intimité du laboratoire et le changement physique de Nikita, amenèrent peu à peu une ambiance de calme et de sérénité, longuement recherchée par ces deux âmes meurtries.

À 14h, ils remontèrent pour manger et trouvèrent trois hiboux dans la cuisine, portant d'énormes cagettes de plantes en tous genres. Après avoir déchargé les bêtes de leurs fardeaux et mis le bon nombre de Gallions dans la bourse que portait l'une d'entre elles, ils se préparèrent un en-cas rapide, tout en continuant de parler de découpe d'ingrédients et de potion. Nikita osait de plus en plus poser les questions qu'il s'était toujours posée et Severus répondait volontiers, face à la curiosité de l'adolescent.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi dans le jardin à planter leurs nouvelles trouvailles. Nikita remarqua que son ancien professeur n'utilisait pas sa baguette, tout comme lui, et celui-ci lui avoua qu'il préférait également travailler dans les jardins à la méthode moldu.

C'est comme ça que les retrouva Vlada en rentrant le soir. Elle sourit, attendrie. Après un dîner léger, Nikita alla se coucher, une dure journée l'attendait demain.


	10. Chapitre 10

Lumos !

Bonjour,

Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais dépasser la barre des 200 reviews et c'est juste énorme.

Je vous remercie infiniment pour les 194 reviews, les 256 followers et les 143 favorites, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, et j'en suis vraiment heureuse.

Merci encore à ma Bêta Laurougeoyante et c'est parti pour le chapitre 10 !

Nox.

PS : J'ai trouvé pourquoi certain mot changeait par rapport à la version importée. Mon explorateur internet me traduisait directement la page du site et par conséquent, certain mots de mes textes aussi lorsque je les postais. Problème résolut, j'ai désactivé la traduction donc plus de risque de voir "Rogue" au lieu de "Snape" par exemple =)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le rituel et une famille.

Nikita se leva très tôt en ce Mardi matin, tellement il était anxieux. Ne souhaitant pas rester dans son lit à angoisser, il décida de se lever et d'aller se préparer. Il s'habilla de manière mécanique et partit s'installer sur le fauteuil de Severus pour s'y blottir, emportant avec lui le premier livre qu'il trouva à portée de main. Il se cala profondément contre le dossier du fauteuil afin de s'y sentir protégé, mais une fois son livre ouvert, il ne put lire une seule ligne tant ses yeux restaient fixés sur le mur d'en face.

Lorsque Vlada et Severus arrivèrent deux heure plus tard, il était toujours dans la même position. Ils restèrent un moment sur le seuil de la porte pour l'observer et se regardèrent tristement, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Vlada décida de s'approcher et lui embrassa le front en signe de réconfort, alors que Severus posait sa main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement, pour montrer son soutien.

Nikita sortit de sa transe et leur adressa un sourire crispé, pour tenter de les rassurer.

Il resta d'ailleurs dans son fauteuil pendant que les adultes mangeaient. Devant se présenter à jeun pour le rituel, il n'était pas autorisé à manger, mais il avait l'estomac tellement noué que de toute façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avaler quoi que ce soit.

Avant de partir, Vlada le serra très fort dans ses bras et fit promettre à Severus de lui envoyer Zakhvat, dès qu'il le pourrait, pour l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était presque hystérique quand il la poussa dans la cheminée, avec un soupir désespéré, pour l'envoyer au travail. Leur petit manège eut le mérite de faire rire le garçon qui en oublia un peu les enjeux de cette après-midi. Severus l'entraîna ensuite dans le laboratoire pour continuer leurs activités de la veille, mais surtout pour le détendre et lui faire penser à autre chose.

À quatorze heure, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur de Gringott. Celui-ci les mena ensuite dans un dédale de couloirs que peu d'humains pouvaient se vanter d'avoir visité. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce en pierre avec un pentacle dessiné sur le sol.

Le chaman Marnak était là et préparait d'étranges ingrédients. Il s'inclina légèrement en les voyant entrer, puis reprit ses préparations. Nikita et Severus étaient fébriles, même si ce dernier le cachait bien mieux. Zakhvat était sur son épaule et observait son maître en attendant l'ordre de rejoindre Vlada.

Marnak se tourna ensuite vers eux.

 **« Lord Prince vous pouvez vous asseoir, »** dit-il en désignant une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, puis il se tourna vers Nikita. **« Monsieur Snape, veuillez vous coucher par terre dans le pentacle, la tête au nord s'il-vous-plaît. Essayez de faire le vide dans votre esprit pendant que je place les éléments pour le rituel. »**

Nikita s'exécuta et plongea en méditation sous l'œil attentif de Severus qui s'était installé sur la chaise. La préparation dura une demi heure, puis le rituel commença.

Marnak leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passerait. À savoir que, dès le début, il devrait rouvrir la cicatrice avec une dague spéciale, forgée par les gobelins et que, bien sûr, le procédé serait douloureux. Ensuite, il étalerait une pâte sur la plaie pour forcer l'âme parasitaire à être plus réceptive, lors de l'incantation qui durerait plusieurs minutes. Cette étape aussi serait douloureuse, mais ça forcerait l'âme à sortir. Nikita devra aussi livrer un combat de l'intérieur pour expulser l'intruse, et c'est seulement après son expulsion que Marnak pourra l'enfermer dans une boîte contenant du venin de basilic, où elle serait progressivement détruite.

Effectivement, l'ouverture de la cicatrice fut douloureuse. Très douloureuse. Tellement que Nikita se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. L'application de la pâte fraîche par la suite aurait pu être agréable, si une tempête ne s'était pas déchaînée pas dans sa tête à ce moment là.

Nikita eut l'impression que quelque chose se débattait en lui et frappait chaque surface interne de son crâne. Ce qui fut sûrement le cas d'ailleurs. Marnak se mit alors à parler en Gobelbabil, dans une litanie sans fin. Le garçon se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur et se mit à crier sans pouvoir se retenir, ce qui dura plusieurs minutes sous le regard impuissant de Severus.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité à celui-ci, il vit avec horreur une ombre noire sortir de la cicatrice de Nikita. Marnak la dirigea avec son bâton, vers une boîte en fer et la ferma hermétiquement. Le regard de Severus retourna à son fils qui ne bougeait plus et qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs profond, sans vraiment le voir. Il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir.

Le professeur regarda à nouveau Marnak dans une demande silencieuse. Celui-ci acquiesça et Severus se précipita sur Nikita. Il le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et le berça maladroitement. Cependant, il n'oublia pas son rôle et mit une main dans sa poche pour prendre son baume cicatrisant. La crème devait être appliquée tout de suite pour avoir le plus de chance de fonctionner. Malgré le fait qu'il voulût laisser son fils tranquille, il savait que celui-ci ne voulait plus de sa cicatrice et que c'était pour son bien. Il appliqua le baume le plus délicatement possible, mais il lui arracha tout de même quelques gémissements.

 **« Je peux lui donner une potion anti-douleur ? »** demanda-t-il à Marnak.

 **« Il peut boire n'importe quoi à présent, il est libre. »**

 **« Merci, »** dit Severus avec reconnaissance en reposant son regard sur Nikita qu'il berçait toujours. Marnak n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleurs mots. Nikita était libre. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

 **« Tu peux me ramener à la maison s'il-te-plaît ? »** C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait et Severus avait presque envie de sourire.

 **« Bien s** **û** **r, mais bois ça avant, »** dit-il en lui tendant une fiole d'anti-douleur que le garçon but sans aucune hésitation.

Le professeur glissa un papier rédigé à l'avance, disant que tout allait bien, dans la patte de Zakhvat qui s'envola aussitôt que Marnak ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Severus cala son fils contre son torse et se leva gracieusement. Le directeur les attendait dans le couloir et demanda comment s'était passé le rituel. Severus lui confirma que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quel artefact dans le coffre de la famille Prince. Le directeur porta son choix sur une épée longue de fabrication gobeline qu'il sortit de la voûte d'un claquement de doigt, avantage de directeur. Nikita s'était endormi dans les bras de l'homme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'aire de transplanage de la banque.

Severus transplana directement dans le salon de leur petite maison et emmena son précieux fardeau dans sa chambre. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et laissa l'adolescent glisser hors de ses bras, le réveillant un instant, le temps de murmurer un " **merci** " avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil. Severus prit la chaise du bureau et resta veiller sur lui. Vlada rentra vers 18h et se précipita dans la chambre de Nikita. Celui-ci dormait toujours, elle lui embrassa le front et se tourna vers l'homme sombre.

 **« Comment ça s'est passé ? »**

 **«** **C'était** **douloureux et éprouvant. Il a besoin de récupérer. »**

 **« Comment** **était le rituel** **? »**

 **« Terrifiant. »**

Il passa ensuite un moment à lui raconter leur journée. Vlada était heureuse qu'ils s'entendent et passent du temps ensemble. Ils mangèrent un morceau et alors que Severus allait retourner dans la chambre de Nikita pour le veiller, Vlada lui prit la main, le guida sur son fauteuil et s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

 **« Il va sûrement dormir toute la nuit, tu ne vas pas t'épuiser à rester à ses côtés tout ce temps. Il aura besoin de toi demain. Il va très certainement vouloir retenter l'Occlumen** **c** **ie. »**

 **« Tu as sûrement raison... »**

 **« Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qu** **i** **ne va pas. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil très snapien.

 **« Arrête ça tout de suite. Je vois bien ton air maussade et tes yeux tristes quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde. Ne me sous-estime pas dans ma connaissance de ta petite personne. »**

 **« Tout va bien, »** dit-il d'un ton froid. Il prit alors une tape à l'arrière de la tête et regarda Vlada, ahuri. Personne ne se permettait ça avec lui. Enfin... Sauf elle...

 **« Je n'ai pas peur de toi professeur Snape** **. J** **e ne suis pas une de tes élèves terrifiées, et ça, c'était une mauvaise réponse ! »**

 **« Mais que veux** **-** **tu que je te dise par Merlin ? »**

 **« Pourquoi es** **-** **tu triste ? Spécialement quand tu regardes Nikita d'ailleurs. »**

 **« Ce n'est rien... »**

 **« Et moi je pense qu'au contraire, il y a quelque chose ! »**

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et même s'il ne voulait pas en parler, il savait qu'elle lui ferait cracher le morceau, comme elle était la seule à savoir le faire.

 **« C'est juste difficile pour moi, cette vie de famille que j'ai toujours espéré et qui n'est pas réelle. J'ai toujours voulu une femme, un fils et même si je les ai en apparence, je sais que je n'y goûterai jamais vraiment. »**

 **« Mais qu'es** **t-** **ce que tu racontes ? »** demanda Vlada, sincèrement perdue. **« Tu as une femme, je te rappelle que je suis là ! »**

 **« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Vlada. »**

 **« Et à qui la faute ?! »** demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

 **« Je sais... »** soupira-t-il. Vlada se radoucit en voyant son visage triste.

 **« Depuis que tu es rentré, j'attends le moindre signal de ta part. Je t'ai toujours attendu Severus. »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne seras pas heureuse avec moi. Tu mérites cent fois mieux. Quelqu'un de plus beau, plus gentil et qui n'a aucun psychopathe à ses trousses. Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse et crois** **-** **moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Tu es belle, intelligente, pétillante, tu ne... »**

Il fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres pulpeuses, s'écrasant sur les siennes.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à céder et à se laisser emporter dans un baiser passionné. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux épais et doux de la jeune femme l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres dans une demande silencieuse, et il y répondit très vite, en explorant de sa langue cette bouche dont il avait rêvé de si nombreuse fois. Il n'avait goûté à cette femme qu'une seule et unique fois, vingt ans auparavant, et c'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, la tête tournant sous l'avalanche de sensations exceptionnelles, et peut-être aussi le manque d'oxygène. Severus ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée là, mais Vlada était à présent assise sur ses genoux, elle se blottit contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule et il reprit ses esprits.

 **« On ne devr... »**

 **« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi... J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour t'avoir, Severus Snape. »**

Il ne pu alors que s'incliner, il était humain après tout, même un gay donnerait satisfaction à cette femme sublime. Personne n'avait remarqué que Nikita s'était levé et les regardait depuis la porte du salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Toujours blottie contre son torse Vlada s'exclama, toujours aussi directe.

 **« Bon ça, c'est réglé ! Alors maintenant que tu as ta femme, pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'as pas de fils ? »** Le sourire de Nikita se fana et il fronça les sourcils. **« Il est pourtant bien là, il a tes gènes, il est beau, intelligent, terriblement gentil qu'est ce qui ne te va pas ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas lui qui ne va pas... »** soupira Severus. **« Il a effectivement mes gênes mais c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir** **,** **et pire que ça, je l'ai même détesté dès notre première rencontre. Je l'ai humilié et rabaissé à chaque occasion et il me l'a bien rendu, je dois le dire, »** dit Severus avec un sourire en coin puis il redevint sérieux. **« Il ne pourra jamais s'attacher à moi après tout ça. Surtout quand je lui dirai ce que j'ai fait... Sa vie a été horrible et tout est de ma faute... »**

Nikita fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Comment sa vie entière pouvait être gâchée à cause de lui ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis ses onze ans, et leurs joutes verbales, si elles n'avaient pas été très agréables, n'avaient pas non plus gâché sa vie. Vlada posa la question pour lui.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par là Severus ? »** Celui-ci inspira longuement.

 **« Je suis celui qui** **a** **rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres... »**

Une chape de plombs tomba dans l'estomac de Nikita.

 **« Raconte** **-** **moi, »** proposa Vlada. Nikita avait envie de partir loin, mais se força à rester : il voulait connaître la vérité.

 **« J'étais toujours un Mangemort à la botte du Lord mais je me posais des questions sur mon allégeance à ce moment** **-** **là. Tu le sais, on en parlait souvent. »** Severus s'arrêta et regarda Vlada hocher lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. **« Je mettais moins d'entrain dans mes missions et le Lord commençait à le ressentir. Un jour, il m'a clairement fait savoir que personne ne changeait d'allégeance dans son camp. Je lui ai dis que c'était pas le cas et il m'a laissé le bénéfice du doute. Cependant, je savais qu'il me surveillait de près. Quelques temps plus tard, pendant une mission à la tête de sanglier, j'ai entendu cette folle de Trelawney énoncer cette prophétie à Albus. »**

 **« La prophétie qui annonçait qu'une personne pourrait vaincre le mage noir ? »** demanda Vlada.

 **« Celle** **-** **là même... Je n'en ai entendu qu'une partie avant d'être jeté de l'auberge. Je n'avais jamais pris la divination au sérieux, mais j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, que cette prophétie pourrait éloigner les soupçons du Lord assez longtemps pour savoir quoi faire... Si je devais trahir, fuir, rester... J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait choisi de s'en prendre aux Potter à cause de ça. Je me suis précipité chez Albus pour lui demander de les cacher et proposer mes services pour lui donner des informations. Je le devais bien à Lily... Elle m'a tant aidé quand je revenais en sang de chez mon père, et ensuite avec les Maraudeurs... C'est donc à ce moment** **-** **là que je suis devenu un espion. Mais ça n'a malheureusement pas suffi... C'est de ma faute s'il a perdu sa famille. Ma faute s'il a dû vivre chez les salopards qui lui ont fait tout ça... »**

Severus prit une inspiration un peu tremblante, s'apprêtant à révéler autre chose qui lui pesait énormément sur la conscience.

 **« Mais il y a autre chose... Le fait est que j'aurais pu empêcher que son oncle ne le touche de la pire des façons, le jour où je l'ai retrouvé étendu dans son propre sang. J'étais à Privet Drive ce jour-là. J'étais allé écouter le rapport de Miss Figg. Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre. J'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je l'ai vu tomb** **er** **dans son jardin. J'allais pour le soigner quand j'ai vu son oncle lui demander de rentrer. Je me suis di** **t** **qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui, qu'il n'avait sûrement qu'une insolation... Rien de très grave en tout cas. Je suis parti... C'est ce soir** **-** **l** **à** **que son oncle l'a touché... En rentrant chez moi, je me suis posé des questions sur son attitude étrange et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quittait pas. C'est pour ça que j'y suis retourné. C'est pour ça que je l'ai trouvé. Si j'étais intervenu avant... »**

 **« Il serait mort sans toi ce jour** **-** **là Sevy... »**

Nikita n'en entendit pas plus, il était retourné silencieusement dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à tout ça. S'il résumait, c'était à cause de Severus si Voldemort connaissait la prophétie ; par la suite Voldy avait tué ses parents ; et lui avait été envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante, merci Dumby !

Il savait aussi que son professeur l'avait toujours protégé … mais peut-être se sentait-il seulement coupable ?

Ensuite, Severus l'avait vu ce jour là : le jour où toute sa vie avait basculé ; mais il n'avait pas pensé devoir d'intervenir, n'étant pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire. Il avait failli mourir ... et Severus l'avait sauvé, encore une fois. Sans oublier qu'il lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux : une nouvelle vie.

Devait-il lui en vouloir pour tout ça ? Une partie de lui, oui, car elle voulait un coupable pour sa misérable existence, et réclamait vengeance immédiatement. La partie Gryffondor sans doute. Mais une autre partie, la partie Serpentard, analysait ces nouvelles données et elle aussi voulait un coupable. Et ce coupable elle le trouva grâce à un enchaînement d'indices : Voldemort.

Toute sa vie était chamboulée à cause de cet homme, ce monstre plutôt. Un autre coupable s'ajoutait clairement dans son esprit : Oncle Vernon. C'était eux qui avaient brisé sa vie, c'étaient eux qui devraient payer. Pourquoi devrait-il se refuser un père qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Pour des erreurs que celui-ci avait commises ? Alors qu'il les regrettait profondément ? Severus n'était pas conscient du mal qu'il allait engendrer, et il avait tout fait pour se rattraper depuis...

Non, non, non... Il n'allait pas envoyer balader sa nouvelle vie. Il voulait de ce père qui le protégeait, lui apprenait des choses, l'aimait peut-être même un peu... C'était dur de savoir tout ça mais il passerait au dessus pour donner une chance à Severus, maintenant que les compteurs étaient remis à zéro. Il mettrait toute sa colère contre Voldemort, au lieu de la diriger vers Severus, comme il l'aurait fait quelques mois auparavant.

Nikita, après une bonne heure de réflexion se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Severus et Vlada étaient toujours là mais debout. Ils devaient avoir prévu d'aller se coucher. Ils se tournèrent vers lui à son arrivée, apercevant ses yeux pleins de larmes et ses joues humides. Nikita ne savait même pas qu'il avait pleuré.

Il se précipita sur Severus et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci referma ses bras autour du garçon et le serra dans une étreinte protectrice en jetant des regards interrogateurs à Vlada.

Celle-ci avait déjà deviné ce qui se passait, car elle avait cru sentir la présence de son fils, non loin, quand ils discutaient. Severus trop pris dans ses souvenirs n'avait rien senti. Maintenant elle en était sûre : il avait écouté leur conversation. Nikita continuait à pleurer dans la cape de l'homme qui le tenait très étroitement. Le garçon finit par dire de façon très douce :

 **« J'ai tout entendu... »** Severus se tendit immédiatement et voulu le dégager de son étreinte, rongé par la honte et la culpabilité, mais Nikita s'accrocha fermement. **« Je ne t'en veux pas. Les vrais monstres ce sont ceux qui savent le mal qu'ils font. J'ai une nouvelle vie, et j'espère vraiment savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir un père. Grâce à toi. »**

Severus revint caler le jeune homme contre lui, embrassa le sommet de son crâne et y posa son menton.

 **« Tout est de ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement Nikita... »** murmura l'homme.

 **« Je te pardonne** **. A** **lors pardonne** **-** **toi aussi, s'il-te-plaît, qu'on avance. Moi aussi je veux une vraie famille... »** Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. **« En plus maintenant que tu es avec mama, tu n'as plus d'excuse. »**

Vlada ricana, mais elle nota que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait mama alors qu'il était pleinement conscient. Severus se décolla un peu du garçon et lui dit un air faussement réprobateur.

 **« Ah... Tu as vu ça aussi ? Serais-tu un petit fouineur qui ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter au porte. »**

 **« En partie, »** ricana Nikita en se blottissant à nouveau dans ses robes. **« Maintenant que je suis à nouveau tout seul dans ma tête, je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases. Tout ne va pas se régler tout seul, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai propos** **é** **de faire ce jardin avec moi, je voudrais vraiment que tout s'arrange entre nous. »**

 **« Tu sais que moi, je ne t'en veux d'aucune façon. Ça a été plus facile pour moi de ne pas penser au passé** **, grâce à ton** **change** **ment** **physique. Je ne vois en toi que Nikita, mon fils. »** Le jeune homme lui adressa un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice.

 **« Merci Sevy ! »** Severus écarquilla le yeux et prit une mine dépité.

 **« Oh non non non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »**

Il regarda Vlada qui rigolait beaucoup, toute seule dans son coin.

 **« Oh que si ! Tu veux une famille, tu en auras une ! Et en famille on se donne des surnoms ridicules. Hein mon poussin ? »** dit-elle en s'adressant à son fils. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard aussi noir que celui de son père, ce qui la fit sourire un peu plus.

 **« On se vengera, »** dit-il en levant la tête vers son père. Celui-ci acquiesça avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Vlada blanchit légèrement.

 **« Oh non, contre deux Snape je ne peux pas lutter ! »** Nikita éclata d'un rire clair qui réchauffa le cœur de ses parents. Ses parents. Car oui, à partir de ce soir, ils feraient tout pour former une vraie famille.


	11. Chapitre 11

Lumos !

Merci pour vos messages, votre soutien et vos encouragement. Merci à Laurougoyante pour son aide et pour répondre à mes questions stupides sur la conjugaison, merci aux lecteurs, reviewers, followers. Tout simplement, merci à vous.

Pour répondre à Lana : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nikita à beaucoup de chose à régler dans sa vie, avant de parler d'amour. Quant au lemon, je pense plutôt à un lime. Merci pour tes reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Durmstrang

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Nikita reçu une lettre du directeur de Durmstrang, acceptant un entretien en vue d'une inscription. La famille se rassembla alors dans le salon pour savoir comment agir. Severus prit la parole :

 **« Plusieurs** **questions se posent pour la suite des événements. La première étant : y** **allons-nous** **ensemble** **, en nous affichant comme père et fils, devant Karkaroff ?** **Ou préfères-tu t'inscrire** **sous le nom de Nikita Kazakov. »**

 **« Pourquoi ne pas montrer notre lien ? »** demanda Nikita avec un froncement de sourcils.

 **« La mission de Karkaroff est de trouver des futur** **s Mangemorts pour agrandir les rangs du Lord Noir. Tu peux être sûr qu'à la seconde o** **ù** **n** **ous sortirons de son bureau, il annoncera la nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui te comptera déjà dans ses rangs, sans même te demander ton avis. »**

 **« Alors le choix est vite fait, je m'inscris en temps que Nikita Kazakov. »**

 **« L** **à** **encore, ce n'est pas si simple... La famille Kazakov est une grande et puissante famille ici, en Russie. Si tu y vas sous ce nom, Karkaroff essayera de t'avoir pour sa mission, et je ne serai pas là pour te protéger. »**

 **« Je vois... Tu as une solution ? »**

 **« Peut-être... »** Severus réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre. **« On peut y aller en tant que père et fils, mais dire à Karkaroff de ne rien révéler de notre lien avant la fin de l'année. On lui dira que tu essa** **yes** **de plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres** **en effectuant** **une mission particulière** **, pour que tu puisses** **te démarquer des autres. Et moi je lui fais prêter serment pour son silence.** **Il devrait me croire** **puisqu'** **il est crédule et me respect assez pour ça »**

 **« Quelle serait cette mission ? »** demanda Vlada parlant pour la première fois.

 **« Je ne sais pas...** **Nous pourrons p** **eut-être lui dire que tu cherches, toi-même, à convaincre les vampires de nous rejoindre pour plaire au Lord. Je lui dirais alors, que tu ne veux pas que ton existence soit révélée avant d'avoir réussi ta mission, pour avoir un effet de surprise. »**

 **« Les vampires ? »** demanda Nikita, surpris.

 **« Oui, c'est l'une des charmantes missions que le Lord m'a attribué en venant ici. Je dois rallier les vampires. »**

 **« Mais si on ne le fait pas, que va-t-il se passer une fois que tu seras rentré en Angleterre ? »**

 **« C'est la deuxième question... Dans un an, le Lord apprendra forcément ton existence. Si je me présente devant lui sans les vampires, sans aucune recrue de Karkaroff, et sans toi, il va me tuer. Et il évidemment hors de question que tu y ailles. »**

 **« Alors tu trahis à la fin de l'année... »** dit Nikita pensivement.

 **« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options... Albus va être furieux. »**

 **« Que ce vieux fou aille au diable ! »** s'emporta le jeune garçon.

 **« Nikita... »** dit Severus, un avertissement dans la voix.

 **« Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai, tu as déjà assez donné. J'ai assisté, comme si j'y étais, à des dizaines de séances de torture sur ses fidèles, et il est hors de question que tu revives ça ! »**

 **« Ça n'arrivera pas Nikita, calme-toi, »** dit doucement Vlada en lui prenant la main.

 **« Pardon... »** dit Nikita en baissant les yeux, conscient de s'être emporté.

 **« Tu... Tu as assisté à ces séances ? »** demanda Severus, peu sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 **« Oui... »**

 **« Tu as vu les miennes ? »**

 **« Trois fois... »** murmura Nikita en tremblant. Vlada vint le prendre dans ses bras.

 **« C'est fini maintenant, le lien est rompu. C'est fini. »**

 **« Bon... »** Dit Severus, mal à l'aise, en changeant complètement de sujet. **« C'est réglé alors, je viens avec toi demain, tu vas devoir bien jouer ton rôle de futur Mangemort devant le directeur. Moi, je ne m'approche pas des vampires et je trahis le Lord à la fin de l'année, après avoir saboté la mission de Karkaroff. »**

 **« Mais dans l'école, si nous avons le même nom, ça pourrait venir aux oreilles de Voldy, non ? »** demanda Nikita alors que Vlada ricanait au surnom.

 **« Ça m'étonnerai** **t** **... Je serai professeur pour les classes universitaires, donc nous ne serons pas en cours ensemble, et nous ne serons même pas dans la même aile du bâtiment. Si on te demande tu réponds la vérité, mais il y a peu de risque qu'il l'apprenne. Il ne connaît personne ici, à part Karkaroff. C'est d'ail** **leurs pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas encore tué. »**

 **« Bon...** **Donc demain je joue le rôle du futur partisan ayant un besoin de reconnaissance, »** résuma Nikita, concentré. Severus ricana.

 **« C'est un peu ça. »**

 **« Tu dois aussi choisir tes options, »** intervient Vlada.

Nikita partit dans sa chambre et revint avec le livre qui parlait de Durmstrang, pour l'aider dans son choix.

 **« Alors... potion, métamorphose, sortilège, histoire de la magie, astronomie, arithmancie et défense font partie du tronc commun. J'aimerais ensuite ajouter la magie noire, les duels et les sports de combat. J'aime aussi beaucoup les runes et les soins aux créatures magiques, botanique... »**

Nikita ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Plus de Mangemorts, plus de Voldemort, plus de Dudley ou de Vernon, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et cette soif de connaissance qu'il avait acquise depuis son héritage le poussait à vouloir plus. Peut-être était-ce aussi l'ambition des Serpentards qu'il avait hérité de Severus ?

 **« Doucement Nikita... N'oublie pas que tu vas devoir tenir toute une année comme ça, »** dit Vlada.

 **« Mais j'aimerais apprendre le plus possible... »**

 **« La plupart des étudiants choisissent deux ou trois options. Toi, tu en as six, et pas les plus faciles... Surtout si tu veux faire un peu de Quidditch et profiter de ta vie d'étudiant »**

 **« Tu as raison mama... »** se lamenta Nikita. **« Je vais rester sur les trois premières options et je demanderai le programme des trois autres, pour continuer quand même à les apprendre seul, si j'en ai le temps. J'espère garder le niveau. Mama, tu pourrais m'enseigner les runes ? »**

 **« Bien sûr mon chéri, »** répondit Vlada avec un doux sourire. Elle jubilait intérieurement que Nikita l'appelle maman.

 **« Et toi Sevy, tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper mon retard en potion ? »**

Severus soupira au surnom, mais il était heureux de l'intérêt de Nikita pour les potions.

 **« Oui, bien sûr Nikita... »**

 **« Merci ! »** répondit Nikita en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Vlada se leva.

 **« Bon, je dois alle** **r** **travailler ! Amusez** **-** **vous bien tous les deux. »**

Avant de partir par la cheminée, elle embrassa son fils sur la joue, puis embrassa chastement Severus sur les lèvres. Nikita baissa prestement la tête, les joues rougies par la gêne. Severus ricana à son attitude un peu enfantine et se leva élégamment.

 **« Allez viens Nikita, je vais te montrer comment bien préparer les ingrédients de base. On va recommencer depuis le début, en première année, et je vais te tester sur les propriétés de chacun de ces ingrédients et leurs réactions avec les autres. »**

Le jeune homme blanchit instantanément alors qu'il mesurait l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait.

 **« Mais... Je vais jamais retenir tout ça ! »**

 **« Nous irons doucement, ne t'inquiètes pas, »** le rassura Severus. **« Je te promet que tout se passera bien, je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs avec toi. »**

 **« D'accord... »** murmura Nikita, pas très rassuré, en se dirigeant vers le labo.

À première vue, le château, n'était pas du tout le même que celui de Poudlard. Il était plus moderne, plus étendu, moins haut, avec plusieurs dépendances, le domaine s'étendait à perte de vue. Dans cette école, il y avait non seulement des élèves de la première à la septième année, mais aussi des universitaires et des étudiants spécialisés. En tout, il y avait plus de deux mille élèves.

D'après les livres qu'avait lu Nikita, il y avait, tout au fond du domaine, un centre spécialisé pour former les élèves au dressage de dragon. Chose qui l'intéressait énormément.

L'extérieur du château était aussi bien différent de Poudlard, beaucoup plus grand et plus ... sauvage. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, de buissons, de fleurs et parfois, il y avait même des étendues laissées à l'abandon, en apparence du moins. En réalité, elles étaient bien différentes les unes des autres, et on pouvait voir des formes bougés parfois. Nikita put en conclure que c'était sûrement les territoires de certaines créatures magiques.

Cette perspective l'excita au plus haut point, il avait hâte de découvrir ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Ils passèrent ensuite devant de nombreux enclos, aquariums et volières contenant hippogriffes, sombrals, acromentules, sphinx, rokh, serpents à plumes, strangulos et même, à la plus grande stupéfaction du jeune homme, un griffon. A ce moment-là, Nikita déclara qu'il prendrait finalement quatre options : il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance de découvrir toutes ses espèces. Severus leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque, et accéléra le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Une fois l'immense porte en fer forgé passée, ils purent admirer la décoration intérieure. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux, pas de torches, pas de grandes voûtes, à l'inverse de l'ancien château. C'était d'immenses couloirs en pierres claires, dans lesquels étaient sculptés des personnages, des décors, des scènes, entourés par de grandes fenêtres. Le tout n'était pas très chaleureux mais très lumineux.

Severus et Nikita arrivèrent assez vite au bureau du directeur, malgré les arrêts fréquents du jeune hommes qui regardait tout d'un œil avide. Il avait vraiment hâte de venir étudier ici, d'apprendre tout ce que cet endroit avait à offrir.

Devant le bureau, ils se regardèrent longuement, avant de remettre leurs barrières d'Occlumancie en place, et leurs masques stoïques sur le visage, en parfait Mangemort et fils de Mangemort.

Severus se plaça devant son fils et toqua deux coups sec. Sans attendre d'en avoir la permission, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Il était après tout, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était en mission et se présentait devant un sous-fifre il avait tous les droits. Karkaroff salua chaleureusement Severus, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

 **« Severus, mon ami ! Je suis ravi de te recevoir dans mon école. Je m'excuse mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, j'attends un nouvel élève qui devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. »**

 **« Et il est là, »** révéla Severus d'un ton neutre en se décalant pour laisser apparaître Nikita.

Celui-ci était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et bouffante qu'il avait rentrée à l'intérieur d'un pantalon noir, en coton, maintenu par une ceinture de cuir ornée d'une grosse boucle en argent. Ses manches, très évasées, ne cachaient pas les deux brassards en cuir, qu'il portait tous les jours maintenant. Il en changeait juste la couleur, et aujourd'hui ils étaient noirs. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, laissant voir son torse pâle et son magnifique pendentif, assorti à ses yeux. Il portait des chaussures noires vernies et une cape fine, noire également, bordée de fourrure, comme c'était la tradition en Russie pour les rendez-vous importants. Ses cheveux avaient été laissés libres, pour une fois, ajoutant une touche d'élégance digne de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait fière allure avec sa posture droite qui indiquait clairement sa force et sa détermination.

Severus constata avec fierté, mais aussi avec une pointe de tristesse, le changement d'attitude de Nikita. Il jouait parfaitement la comédie, signifiant par là que c'était loin d'être la première fois pour lui. A cet instant, il redevenait le héros, figure de courage et de détermination, contrastant clairement avec le garçon souriant et insouciant qui courait dans les jardins quelques minutes plus tôt.

Karkaroff regarda le jeune homme, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Severus.

 **« Qu... »**

 **« Igor, je te présente mon fils, Nikita Snape. »**

Igor écarquilla les yeux et s'affala dans son fauteuil avec très peu de grâce. Les deux Snape se délectaient intérieurement de la réaction du Mangemort.

 **« Tu as un fils Severus ? »**

 **« Serais-tu sourd Igor, »** demanda celui-ci de façon fort peu agréable. **« Je viens de te dire que c'était mon fils. »** Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. **« Lorsque je suis venu te recruter, il y a maintenant quelques années, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une femme. Je l'ai revue plusieurs fois après cela, mais à la suite de certains événements, nous avons rompu tout contact. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte et quand je suis revenu cet été, j'ai rencontré mon fils. »**

 **« Enchanté jeune homme. »**

 **« Également, »** répondit Nikita d'un ton neutre.

 **« Son tuteur est mort cette année et j'ai pu convaincre sa mère de l'inscrire ici. Son ancien professeur n'enseignait pas la magie noire, alors qu'elle l'a toujours passionné, »** dit Severus en faisant passer une pointe de fierté dans sa voix. **« Comme je voulais parler avec toi des arrangements de cette année pour ta mission, entre autre, j'en ai profité pour l'accompagner. »**

Igor jeta un regard paniqué vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 **« J'ai toute confiance en Nikita, »** expliqua Severus en comprenant le problème. **« Il connaît tout de ma mission, de la tienne et il a la sienne à accomplir cette année. »**

 **« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié une mission ? »** demanda le directeur de Durmstrang, perplexe.

 **« En fait non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît même pas son existence. Nikita aimerait faire ses preuves avant de le rencontrer, c'est pourquoi je lui ai confié une partie de ma mission. C'est lui qui recrutera les vampires. »**

Igor regarda le jeune homme avec les yeux écarquillés, comme pour demander de confirmer, ce qu'il fit.

 **« Et bien, voici une mission délicate... »**

 **« Comme je te l'ai dis, je lui fais confiance, il est plein de ressource. Mais je ne veux aucune fuite. C** **'est pour cette raison que je vais te demander de** **prête** **r** **serment** **. Pour q** **ue tu jures** **de ne rien révéler** **de ce que je t'ai di** **t** **durant cet entretien et que tu ne dises à personne que j'ai un fils, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. »**

Igor acquiesça et sortit sa baguette immédiatement. Il vouait une admiration sans borne à Severus et lui faisait totalement confiance.

 **« Je jure sur ma magie, ne pas révéler** **l'existence du fils de Severus Snape ainsi que sa mission, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire,** **au Seigneur des Ténèbres** **;** **ni à qui que** **c** **e soit d** **'autre** **excepté,** **si besoin, d** **u** **corps enseignant** **;** **»**

Un filet blanc de magie sortit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour du poignet de Severus avant de se fondre sous sa peau.

 **« Je te remercie Igor. Quelles sont les formalités d'inscription ? »** Karkaroff lui tendit un parchemin à remplir, Severus lui emprunta une plume et se mit au travail. Le directeur reporta son attention sur Nikita.

 **« Quel** **â** **ge avez vous Monsieur Snape ? »**

 **« Quinze ans. J'aurai seize ans au mois d'octobre. »**

 **« Vous serez donc avec les élèves de votre âge, en cinquième année, pour le tronc commun. Pour vos options vous serez dans un groupe suivant vos années d'expérience, car vous pouvez changer d'option d'une année à l'autre.** **A** **vez-vous déjà choisi vos options ? »**

 **« Magie noire, duel, sport de combat et soins aux créatures magiques, »** répondit platement Nikita.

 **« Quatre options... »** Le directeur se s'enfonça légèrement dans son siège et réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre. **« Vu que vous êtes nouveau et de plus, le fils d'un ami, vous pourrez annul** **er** **des options au cour** **s** **de l'année si elles ne vous conviennent pas. Vous avez de l** **'** **expérience dans ces options** **? »**

 **« Oui, pour le duel et les créatures magiques. »**

 **« Très bien, je vais donc vous tester avec les deux professeurs qui enseig** **nent** **ces cours, pour qu** **'** **ils puissent vous réparti** **r** **dans la classe qui vous correspondra le mieux. Concernant v** **os** **autres options, par contre, vous serez surtout avec des plus jeunes. »**

 **« Aucun problème. »**

 **« Très bien, j'envoie tout de suite des missives à mes professeurs, si vous avez le temps de faire ça maintenant. »**

 **« Oui débarrassons nous de ça, »** dit Severus en rendant la feuille d'inscription remplie.

Igor regarda la feuille, puis Nikita, puis à nouveau la feuille.

Il venait de prendre connaissance du deuxième nom du jeune homme et était scotché. La famille Kazakov était connue dans tous les pays, et très réputée pour ses combattants de premier choix.

Igor reprit vite ses esprits et envoya deux notes volantes pour ses deux professeurs. Nikita lui, s'amusait beaucoup des réactions de son nouveau directeur. Severus était un peu nerveux, même si personne n'aurait pu le remarquer : cela faisait beaucoup de changement pour son fils.

Il allait refaire une nouvelle cinquième année. Il serait avec des troisième année en magie noire et combat, et sûrement avec des niveaux plus élevés en soin aux créatures magiques et en duel. Tout le fonctionnement de Durmstrang était différent de celui de Poudlard et il avait peur que Nikita ne s'y plaise pas.

Les deux professeurs entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La femme était grande, brune, élancée et athlétique à la fois. Elle avait l'air stricte mais à ce moment-là, elle avait un doux sourire sur le visage. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique cape de combat rouge bordeaux, par dessus un pantalon et une tunique sans manches en cuir marron, dont le col montait jusqu'au milieu du cou. Elle avait également deux brassards finement décorés d'arabesques bordeaux, de la même matière que sa tunique, ainsi qu'un holster pour baguette à son bras et une dague attachée à la cuisse. Toutes ses articulations étaient libres pour n'entraver aucun de ses mouvements.

L'autre professeur était un homme grand, sec et avait un immense sourire collé sur le visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleu pâle qui offraient un contraste étonnant. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'une paire de botte en peau de dragon, d'un chapeau de paille très laid et d'une tenue de voyage assez classique, poussiéreuse par endroit. D'après Nikita, il devait être en train de travailler lorsqu'il avait reçu le mot du directeur. Celui-ci les accueillit et leur expliqua la situation.

 **« Professeur Minch, Professeur Ignov laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau collègue le Professeur Snape qui enseignera les potions pour les études supérieurs. Je vous présente également Nikita Snape, qui sera nouveau dans cette école, il entrera en cinquième année. Ce jeune homme a choisi vos options et comme il a déjà pratiqué, il faudra évaluer son niveau. Qui commence ? »**

 **« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, »** commença un peu brusquement l'homme. **« j'aimerais commencer. Je dois retourner assez vite auprès de mon hippogriffe malade. »**

 **« Bien s** **û** **r Professeur Ignov, installe** **z-** **vous sur les fauteuils là** **-b** **as, »** répondit le directeur en désignant un coin sombre de la pièce, qui faisait office de coin lecture.

 **« Suivez-moi monsieur Snape, »** demanda le professeur.

Nikita le rejoignit et ils s'installèrent autour d'une petite table ronde. L'homme posa un sort de discrétion pour ne pas être gêné par les conversations qui commençaient entre les trois autres adultes.

 **« Très bien monsieur Snape, combien d'année avez vous pratiqué ? »**

 **« Trois ans monsieur. »**

 **« Pourquoi voulez vous suivre ce cours ? »** Les yeux si froids de Nikita se mirent à briller.

 **« Je suis passionné par les créatures magiques depuis très longtemps. Malheureusement, mon ancien professeur, malgré qu'il soit très gentil, ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé dans cette voie et même si j'y ai fait des choses très agréables, notamment un grand tour à dos d'hippogriffe ou une balade en sombral, je n'ai pas appris beaucoup sur les animaux magiques. J'avais décidé d'arrêter cette option car après avoir lu de très nombreux livres je me suis rendu compte que j'apprenais plus qu'avec un professeur. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans les jardins et que j'ai vu la collection impressionnante de créatures, j'ai décidé que j'apprendrais sûrement des choses passionnantes. Je n'aurais jamais imagin** **é** **avant, travailler avec des animaux magiques étant donné mon peu d'expérience, mais si je peux vraiment avancer dans ce domaine, j'envisagerai de devenir dresseur de dragon. »**

 **« Dresseur de dragon ? Je ne suis pas s** **û** **r que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez... »**

 **« J'ai déjà réussi à prendre un œuf à une femelle, je connais parfaitement les dangers, »** claqua Nikita.

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda le professeur Ignov avec un sourcil relevé.

Nikita se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Quel crétin ! Il venait de laisser échapper un des souvenirs d'Harry Potter qui avait fait la une des journaux. Un œil sur son père et il reprit contenance. Il lança d'une voix assurée :

 **« Oui, pendant un voyage en Roumanie près d'une réserve, »** dit-il en pensant à Charlie Weasley.

 **« Je me suis lié d'amitié avec des dresseurs qui m'avaient réservé une blague. Cela dit, personne ne pensait que je relèverais le défis. J'ai aussi eu la chance d'assister à une éclosion, »** dit-il en pensant à Norbert.

 **« Et bien voilà une réponse complète et engagée. Je vais maintenant tester vos connaissances. »**

Pendant une demi heure, le professeur lui posa beaucoup de question. Il avait souvent les réponses, grâce aux livres qu'il avait lu presque tout l'été et depuis plusieurs années, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Après l'entretien, le professeur lui assura qu'il avait un niveau de sixième année, il serait donc avec des personnes plus vieilles que lui -officiellement- pour son cours. Le professeur partit en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à Durmstrang et Nikita se tourna ensuite vers le professeur Minch qui l'observait.

 **« Bien, maintenant que nous connaissons votre niveau pour les soins aux créatures magiques, nous allons vous tester en duel. »**

 **« Allons dans une salle plus appropriée, »** compléta le professeur.

 **« J'aimerais y assister, »** demanda le Professeur Snape d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.

 **« Moi aussi à vrai dire, allons** **-** **y tous ensemble, »** déclara joyeusement Karkaroff alors que tout le monde suivait le Professeur Minch jusqu'à la salle de duel.

La salle était dans une aile commune à toutes les années. Elle était aussi longue que la grande salle de Poudlard et possédait plusieurs estrades installées au fond. Devant celles-ci il y avait des petits espaces avec plusieurs paysages pour apprendre à se battre dans toutes les situations. L'un par exemple, était couvert de sable et parsemé de vieilles pierres en ruines. Un autre était une petite forêt avec des arbres, des ronces et beaucoup d'obstacles. Il y avait aussi la reproduction des pièces d'une maison, et bien d'autres encore.

Le professeur Minch monta sur l'estrade et Nikita l'imita. Il confia sa cape à son père et tapota son crâne avec sa baguette. Immédiatement, tous ses cheveux se mirent à onduler et se rassemblèrent en un chignon serré. Il n'aimait pas cette coiffure qu'il trouvait féminine, mais il ne voulait pas être gêné par ses cheveux.

 **« Bon... On va y aller doucement, j'augmenterai la cadence au fur et à mesure. »**

Le duel commença et Nikita fit preuve d'une grande habileté pour éviter les sorts de son professeur, il avait de très bons réflexes. Même s'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sorts différents et que tous étaient issus de la magie blanche, ils avaient beaucoup de puissance. Nikita se laissait guider par son instinct.

Son professeur lui donnait des conseils de temps à autre et il les mettait immédiatement en application.

Le duel dura vingt minutes, sous l'œil vigilant de Severus qui n'en perdait pas une miette et celui calculateur de Karkaroff qui se demandait déjà comment le Maître pourrait utiliser les pouvoirs du jeune homme. A la fin, Nikita s'écroula par terre, en sueur et essoufflé, il avait quelques blessures légères et ses vêtements n'étaient pas en bon état.

Le professeur s'approcha, elle était un peu décoiffée et respirait un peu plus vite qu'en temps normal, mais rien ne laissait croire qu'elle s'était battue pendant un long moment. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prît après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu pour Severus. Avec un sourire elle l'aida à se relever et commença à soigner ses blessures et réparer ses vêtements.

 **« C'était très bien Monsieur Snape ! Vous avez un niveau supérieur à votre âge et vous apprenez vite. Je pense que vous pourriez facilement intégrer le groupe de sixième année, mais vous les surpasserez trop vite. »** Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir et continua. **« J'aimerais plutôt vous mettre dans celui des septième année. Je suis sûre que ça vous sera plus bénéfique, et que ce petit défi vous aidera à avancer plus vite. Il vous manque des sorts de magie noire et de l'endurance, choisissez vos options pour cela si possible. »**

 **« C'est fait professeur. »**

 **« Parfait ! Professeur Snape ? monsieur le directeur ? êtes-vous d'accord ? »** demanda-t-elle.

 **« Tout à fait Aleksandra ! »** répondit immédiatement le directeur.

Severus accrocha le regard de son fils durant quelques secondes pour lui demander son avis. Nikita hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

 **« Je suis d'accord avec vous. »**

 **« Très bien ! Nous vous enverrons un hibou dès ce soir, avec votre lettre d'admission, la liste du matériel, et votre emploi du temps, je vais m'en occuper personnellement. »**

 **« Merci Igor. »**

 **« Merci monsieur le directeur. »**

 **« Je vous remercie Aleksandra, je vais les emmener dans mon bureau pour parler à Severus de son nouveau poste. »**

Plus tard, Nikita s'écroula sur le canapé sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

 **« Comment fais-tu pour garder ton masque chaque jour pendant des heures ? C'est épuisant ! Celui du survivant était dur, celui du Mangemort est horrible »**

 **« L'expérience, »** ricana Severus. **« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Nikita, et nous avons eu ce que nous voulions. »**

 **« Oui... J'espère que je ne devrai pas être comme ça toute l'année. »**

 **« Tu ne verras quasiment jamais Karkaroff, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas comme Poudlard, il n'y a pas de banquet et les professeurs n'assistent pas aux repas, se seront des surveillants qui resteront avec vous. »** Nikita prit un air contrit.

 **« Alors on ne se verra pas beaucoup ? »** Severus fit un sourire ironique.

 **« Je vais te manquer ? »**

 **« Oh non ! Je vais déjà te voir chaque soir, c'est bien assez ! »**

Alors qu'il riait, il prit une tape derrière la tête. Il se permettait maintenant timidement quelques blagues qui les amusaient l'un comme l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur la Grande Rue pour faire leurs achats de rentrée et ils passèrent un très bon moment. Nikita acheta de nouveaux brassards plus longs que les anciens. Severus remarqua la nervosité de Nikita dans la foule, mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant de le surveiller de près.

Il lui acheta un holster comme prévu ainsi que plusieurs livres qui n'étaient pas sur la liste. Nikita avait demandé au directeur les livres et programmes de plusieurs autres matières, pour travailler seul. Severus lui en avait longuement parlé... Il savait que le caractère de Nikita avait changé avec la potion d'ADN mais il avait peur qu'avec son enthousiasme, Nikita se noie dans ses bonnes résolutions.

Le jeune homme lui avait avoué que dès son plus jeune âge, il aimait lire et apprendre, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'être meilleur que Dudley et avait donc arrêté. Il avait été en quelque sorte, conditionné pour ça et avait continué à Poudlard. Sans compter que ses années là bas étaient très souvent trop mouvementées et stressantes pour penser à ses études.

Pour sa nouvelle vie, il avait bien l'intention de profiter, de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire et de laisser les tracas aux adultes. Severus lui avait fait promettre d'en parler, à lui ou à Vlada au moindre signe de surmenage.

Ils étaient donc là, à dévaliser les librairies pour la plus grande joie du père comme du fils. Bientôt, c'était la rentrée !


	12. Chapitre 12

Lumos...

Quatre heure du mat,

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews,

Mais je vais me pieuter ;)

Bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau monde

Nikita était debout, nerveux, face à la classe. Le professeur de potion, Monsieur Beria, le présenta aux autres élèves.

 **« Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. J'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève** **: Monsieur Nikita Snape. Il a décidé cette année de s'inscrire dans notre illustre école, après avoir passé plusieurs années d'enseignement magique à domicile, au côté de son tuteur.** **Je vous demanderais donc de lui montrer le meilleur de vous-mêmes et de l'aider à s'acclimater au maximum.** **Vous pouvez a** **lle** **r** **vous asseoir à c** **ô** **té de Miss Erdeli, là** **-** **bas, Monsieur Snape, »** dit il en désignant une table au milieu, à droite, de la salle.

La jeune fille assise là lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était plutôt jolie, pas très grande, les cheveux blonds attachés en chignon, de grands yeux bleus, un sourire éblouissant et un grain de beauté sur la joue droite. Elle était habillée très simplement, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il n'y avait pas d'uniforme à Durmstrang, sauf pour les cérémonies ou les invitations officielles. Nikita lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Les autres élèves le regardaient, curieux, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'attention malsaine dont il faisait l'objet en tant que Harry Potter, et il en était très heureux. De plus, il avait avec lui un avantage énorme pour faire cesser ça : le regard "made in Snape" qui faisait suer les plus téméraires. Il devait encore le peaufiner mais, pour l'instant, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Le cours commença et il constata rapidement que le niveau était plus élevé qu'à Poudlard. Même s'il avait déjà fait sa cinquième année il était en dessous du niveau. Depuis la potion d'ADN et la réception de son héritage, il avait une meilleure mémorisation et une soif d'apprendre qui avait augmenté. Il espérait donc pouvoir rattraper rapidement son retard, même si ça voulait dire travailler deux fois plus dur. Il avait un peu discuté avec sa voisine de table : Elena, qui était d'ailleurs très gentille.

Les deux heures de potion passèrent assez vite si bien que ce fût déjà l'heure du repas. Il suivit Elena jusqu'à une grande salle aux pierres sombres, couverte d'immenses tapisseries animées rejouant diverses batailles, traités ou découvertes de l'Histoire de la magie. La salle était pourvue de plusieurs tables rondes pouvant accueillir six, huit, ou dix personnes ; des sphères flottantes de lumières rouges servaient d'éclairage ; et une multitude de fées noires minuscules jouaient à travers toute la pièce. Elena le conduisit jusqu'à une table libre de six places où ils furent rejoint par trois autres personnes de leur classe.

 **« Bonjour ! »** Lança la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, qui se trouvait devant lui en potion. Elle était plutôt grande, les yeux noisette un peu en amande, elle était habillée d'une façon assez simple tout en portant beaucoup de bijoux divers. Elle semblait avoir l'air un peu ailleurs avec son sourire rêveur et Nikita sourit en pensant à Luna.

 **« Moi c'est Zinaïda Tchazov, mais tu peux m'appeler Zina. Lui, c'est Makari Seridov, »** dit-elle en désignant un beau jeune homme aux cheveux dorés, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair, assez musclé, et carré d'épaule. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un sourire charmeur, qui aurait fait rougir Nikita s'il n'avait pas travaillé sur son attitude. Zina reprit. **« Et ici, tu as Fedor Cherka, »** dit-elle en désigna un autre garçon. Il était assez petit et maigre, le teint pâle, les cheveux très noirs, et des yeux vert forêt très sombres. Il avait un air calme et intelligent alors qu'il l'inspectait du regard. Son allure lui faisait penser à son ancienne apparence.

 **« Enchanté, moi c'est Nikita Snape ! »**

 **« Tu es très beau Nikita, »** dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et ne put, cette fois-ci, retenir son rougissement. Ce qui eu l'air de plaire à Makari qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

 **« Ben... heu... Merci... »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, »** lui dit Elena, **« elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense donc** **elle ne nous ment jamais** **. C'est une sorte de philosophie de vie** **.** **»**

 **« J'aime assez, »** répondit Nikita avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

 **« Dis-moi, »** reprit Fedor, **« Snape, ça ne sonne pas Russe. »**

 **« Mon père est anglais. »**

 **« Mais tu as grandi en Russie ? »**

 **« Oui, avec ma mère, »** mentit calmement Nikita.

 **« Tu as pris quelles options ? »** Demanda Makari en changeant de sujet.

 **« Magie noire et sport de combat première année, soins aux créatures magiques avec les** **sixièmes** **années et Duel avec les** **septièmes** **années. »**

 **«** **Septième** **année ?! »** S'exclama Zina. **« Alors que tu es en première année de magie noire ? Tu dois être exceptionnel, le professeur Minch est plutôt dure... »**

 **« Non pas vraiment** **...** **mais** **d'après ce qu'elle a pu voir de moi en me testant,** **elle m'a dit que j'apprendrai mieux dans une classe de haut niveau. »**

 **« Je crois qu'il n'y a personne de** **cinquième** **année dans le cours des** **septi** **èmes, »** dit Fedor, **« par contre tu seras avec moi en soin** **aux** **créatures magiques. »**

 **« Et avec moi en sport de combat ! J'ai fini le cursus de l'étude des moldus l'année dernière, ici tu peux changer de classe en cours d'année si tu vas plus vite que les autres, »** dit Zina.

Le repas se continua dans une bonne ambiance et Nikita était ravi de connaître de nouvelles personnes. Ils lui posèrent peu de questions, ce qui lui allait très bien, mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'apprendre doucement à se connaître.

Il ne vit pas les yeux noirs, si semblables aux siens, le regarder depuis le couloir.

Severus était soulagé, il pouvait voir au sourire de Nikita qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait l'air de bien s'intégrer. Ce qui lui plaisait moins en revanche était les regards lubriques, filles ou garçons confondus, qui se posaient sur lui. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Nikita, qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de son physique, ne voyait absolument rien, et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui allait lui dire... Mais il allait surveiller ça de près. Nikita n'était pas prêt pour ça, et lui non plus d'ailleurs !

 **« Tu viens Nikita, c'est l'heure des soins aux créatures magiques, »** lui dit Fedor.

 **« Oh... bien s** **û** **r, j'arrive. »**

 **« A tout à l'heure, »** dit Zina en posant une main sur son avant bras.

Nikita se crispa instantanément ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Makari fronça les sourcils.

 **« Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ? »**

 **« Non ! Non ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ma faute, je supporte mal les** **…** **contacts,** **avec les autres** **. Désolé. »**

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, surpris. Le nouveau cachait quelque chose.

 **« Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, on fera attention la prochaine fois. »**

 **« Merci, »** dit il avec un petit sourire désolé.

Nikita et Fedor partirent vers l'extérieur. Après un petit silence gêné, Fedor détailla au jeune Snape tout ce qu'il pouvait voir : les plantes, les animaux, et leurs espaces. Nikita avait d'ailleurs eu raison lors de sa première visite de l'école : les différents endroits contenaient différentes espèces plus ou moins rares mais toujours non dangereuses.

En même temps, la perception du danger était très différente à Durmstrang et il y avait fréquemment des blessures que les élèves devaient soigner eux-mêmes, si c'était possible. Ça leur apprenait à faire plus attention, à être plus attentif et à bien se préparer. Rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas de potion de soin, de cicatrisation ou de régénération sanguine dans leur sac.

Ce mode de fonctionnement lui plaisait bien, et il savait qu'il en aurait besoin un jour. Nikita était surpris par le chemin qu'il empruntait puisqu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière, devant un arbre énorme et très haut, où ils empruntèrent un escalier qui tournait tout autour du tronc pour atteindre le sommet. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une petite cabane en bois. Du moins, ça en avait l'aspect extérieur, car l'intérieur était tout autre. C'était une immense salle en bois clair, dont deux murs étaient complètement vitrés et offraient une vue magnifique sur toute la forêt.

On voyait parfois différents animaux survoler les arbres ou s'aventurer dans la clairière en-dessous. C'était véritablement féerique. Des tabourets étaient placés devant les vitres et des étagères remplis d'objets, comme -par exemple- des multiplettes, se trouvaient sur les côtés. Nikita en conclut que cet espace devait servir de poste d'observation. Derrière le bureau du professeur, un grand tissus blanc recouvrait le mur et devait servir d'écran de projection, car un appareil, identique aux projecteurs de films des cinémas moldu, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Nikita s'installa sur l'une des tables, à côté de Fedor. Le professeur entra et observa la classe d'une quinzaine d'élèves.

 **« Bonjour à tous. J** **'espère que vous passez une bonne rentrée et je vous souhaite de réussir brillamment cette nouvelle année d'étude.** **Pour ceux qui ne l** **'ont pas encore rencontré, j** **e tiens à vous présenter un nouvel élève inscrit en** **cinquième** **année** **pour** **le tronc commun** **:** **Nikita Snape** **. Je compte sur vous pour lui** **réserver un bon accueil. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que mercredi de la semaines prochaine il risque d'y avoir dans la clairière une naissance de licorne. Comme d'habitude les informations seront sur le tableau d'affichage** **et,** **si vous voulez y assister, il me faudra une signature des parents pour les mineurs** **. La licorne** **devrait mettre bas vers** **trois heures** **du matin et** **ce** **n** **e sera,** **en aucun cas, une excuse pour ne pas aller au cours le lendemain, c** **e sera** **juste un bonus pour vos études. »** Nikita et Fedor se regardèrent les yeux brillants. Sans échanger un mot, ils savaient qu'ils iraient ensemble.

Le reste du cours se passa très bien, Nikita était aux anges et il apprenait énormément, sans compter que le cadre était vraiment rêvé. Il eu ensuite son cours de sport de combat avec Zina, où ils se mirent ensemble car ils étaient les seuls de leur âge. Zina était vraiment une personne remarquable. Malgré un air totalement déconnecté, elle avait pourtant les pieds sur terre et elle se battait très bien au corps à corps. L'un comme l'autre avait de bons réflexes et les deux avaient de l'expérience, même si Nikita ne savait pas comment Zina l'avait acquise. Ce n'était pas important. Le professeur, Monsieur Leroz, leur avait permis de venir seuls dans la salle d'entraînement, en leur donnant le mot de passe, pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner et passer les niveaux plus rapidement selon leurs aptitudes. La salle d'entraînement était un instrument génial qui permettait des mises en situation suivant le niveau de l'élève, le nombre de personne, etc... Il leur avait aussi conseillé plusieurs lectures, sur les différents sports de combat, afin d'acquérir -de manière autonome- les bases et la théorie.

Ils partirent ensuite en Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Là, Nikita était dans la moyenne haute des élèves. Le professeur Vazoff avait fait un cours pour récapituler ce qu'ils allaient voir cette année, et il constata qu'il connaissait pas mal de chose. Le seul problème étant qu'ils allaient apprendre à faire un patronus. Même si peu de gens connaissaient le sien, il était quand même très reconnaissable, et si ça s'ébruitait, quelqu'un pourrait être mis sur la voie de son secret. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Severus.

Quand ils finirent les cours à 19h, Nikita était épuisé. Comme les cours étaient découpés en tranches horaires de deux heures, autant dire que trois cours en une après midi : c'était beaucoup. Le lundi après-midi était le moment le plus chargé de la semaine, et heureusement qu'ils commençaient à dix heures ...

Nikita dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et se dirigea vers la salle des arrivées, où une cheminée était raccordée au réseau de cheminettes, et par où les élèves rentraient chez eux. Seuls les élèves inscrits pouvaient les prendre pour se rendre directement dans leur maison, ce qui était très pratique. Il arriva chez lui en trébuchant, couvert de suie des pieds à la tête, et fut instantanément pris dans une étreinte étouffante.

 **« Tu m'as manqué aussi mama... Depuis ce matin, »** se moqua-t-il légèrement bien qu'il apprécie beaucoup l'étreinte ; elle était, avec Severus, la seule à pouvoir le toucher. Il avait toute confiance en eux.

 **« Tais** **-** **toi et rends** **-** **moi mon câlin chaton ! »** Grogna-t-elle.

C'est donc après un câlin que Nikita vit que Severus était déjà là, les regardant avec un sourire moqueur. Nikita leva un sourcil tout à fait snapien et demanda avec un rictus :

 **« Quoi ? Jaloux ? »**

 **« Oh non merci ! J'ai eu plus de câlins depuis que je suis entré dans cette maison de fou, que** **durant** **tout le reste de ma vie. En plus, tu ne m'approcheras pas tant que tu seras dans cet état, »** dit-il en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

Nikita se regarda et s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de suie. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Severus assit dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand il vit son fils faire mine de s'approcher, il prit une voix froide et dit :

 **« Pas boug** **er,** **stupide chat ! »** Nikita s'arrêta.

 **« Stupide chat ?! »**

 **« Elle t'appelle bien** _ **chaton**_ **, hors de question que je m'abaisse à ces niaiseries, j'ai décidé que, moi, ça sera** _ **stupide chat**_ **! »**

Nikita prit un air faussement furieux et s'approcha de Severus dans l'espoir de lui mettre de la suie partout.

 _« Stupefix_ ! » Nikita ne s'y attendait pas et prit l'éclaire rouge en pleine poitrine.

 **« Sevy ! Tu as utilisé un sort contre ton fils ! »** S'indigna Vlada, très peu crédible étant donné qu'elle était pliée en deux à force de rire.

 **« Je lui avai** **s** **di** **t** **de ne pas bouger.** _ **Enervate**_ **, »** dit il en pointant sa baguette sur Nikita.

 **« Tu as osé Sevy ?! »** S'indigna celui-ci en utilisant le surnom ridicule juste pour l'embêter.

 **« Je t'avais prévenu ! »**

 **« Je te jure que je me vengerai ! »**

 **« C'est d'accord... »** Dit Severus avec un sourire en coin. **« Tu apprendras ce que c'est que de rester sur tes gardes ! »**

Nikita, dans un geste très adulte et très digne, lui tira la langue sous les rires de Vlada avant de partir prendre sa douche.

Nikita passa son repas à raconter sa journée, qu'il avait trouvée aussi passionnante qu'éreintante. Il en profita pour demander l'autorisation d'assister à la naissance d'une licorne, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans hésitation. Severus, toujours aussi bavard résuma sa journée par un : " **Même si ces cornichons n'ont rien dans le cr** **â** **ne c'est tout de même plus intéressant qu'avec des enfants** **in** **capables de lire** **une** **simple consigne** " Vlada et Nikita éclatèrent de rire, Severus ne changerait jamais.

La journée suivante se déroula sans encombre. Il commença le matin à huit heures avec un cours de métamorphose, où il n'était décidément pas très doué, suivit par deux heures de sortilège où il se débrouilla plutôt bien. A midi, il mangea avec ses amis avant de reparti pour un cours de sortilège. Lorsqu'il arriva à son dernier cours de la journée, le duel, il n'était effectivement qu'avec des élèves plus âgés. Beaucoup d'entre eux le regardèrent de haut, à cause de sa petite taille et de son aspect plus frêle. Même s'il continuait les potions de croissance et les entraînements, il serait toujours plus petit que la moyenne, pas de beaucoup mais tout de même.

Alors, il s'acharna à prouver sa valeur sur l'estrade. Il perdit mais avec les honneurs, car il s'était très bien défendu. Le professeur Minch l'évaluait sans cesse du regard. Elle avait trouvé là un combattant exceptionnel, elle en était sûre. A la fin des cours, il était très fatigué, mais il resta quand même un peu seul dans la salle d'entraînement à esquiver et envoyer des sorts dans un mannequin.

Le mercredi matin il eut Magie Noire, et il vit à quel point les russes étaient plus ouverts sur le sujet. Cette magie n'était considérée comme mauvaise que si elle était utilisée pour faire le mal. Bien qu'elle soit plus vicieuse, que la Magie Blanche, elle pouvait être utile dans beaucoup de situation. Un sort pour pomper le sang, par exemple, était présenté par les Mages Blancs comme un sort horrible qui servait à vider une victime de son sang, lui enlevant peu à peu la vie . Et pourtant, c'était ce que Severus avait utilisé pour lui sauver la vie, lorsqu'il le vidait de son sang en petite quantité pour le lui réinjecter une fois le poison éliminé. D'ailleurs, les alarmes de Privet Drive n'avaient pas sonné alors que c'était de la Magie Noire. Comme quoi, tout était une question d'intention.

Plusieurs _Stupefix_ , lancés au même endroit ou sur des personnes trop faibles pouvaient aussi causer la mort. Un sort de lévitation sur une personne relâcher à plusieurs mètres pouvait donner le même résultat que précédemment. Pourtant, ceux-là étaient considérés comme des sorts blancs. Il avait prit cette option, à la base, car il n'était pas stupide : il savait qu'il devrait affronter Voldy et ses pourritures de Mangemorts, un jour ou l'autre, et il voulait en savoir plus sur leur magie. Mais maintenant, il la trouvait fascinante. Comme l'avait dit le vendeur de baguette, il était doué pour ça. Entre l'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait hébergée un moment et les gènes de son nouveau père, il avait ça dans le sang et réussissait ses sorts très vite.

Le cours de DCFM, qu'il eût après, se passa très bien, et il put rejoindre le réfectoire où il se mit à la même table que les deux jours précédents, avec les mêmes personnes. Il commençait à connaître ses nouveaux amis et était très bien avec eux. Il les questionna au sujet du Quidditch ressentant une soudaine envie de voler. Les sélections des équipes n'étaient pas pour maintenant, mais il pouvait aller sur le terrain et emprunter un balais de l'école s'il le souhaitait, ce qu'il fit après le repas pour ses deux heures de libres. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui pour attendre son cours mais il avait besoin de voler un peu. Après de multiples pirouettes et avoir transpiré intensément, il eut métamorphose puis encore un cours de magie noire. Il était en vrac quand il rentra à 19h, le rythme était dur, mais il était heureux.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent plutôt bien, même si son cours de duel du jeudi matin fut très dur et qu'il fût blessé à maintes reprises. Heureusement, un septième année lui avait montré plusieurs sorts de soin. Le jeune homme en question s'étonna d'ailleurs grandement, quand il remarqua que l'os du bras de Nikita était cassé et que celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. Il n'avait même pas l'air de beaucoup souffrir, pourtant il était sûr que c'était douloureux. Son adversaire n'y avait pas été de main morte, il faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient qu'un "gamin" n'avait rien à faire dans ce cours. Pourtant, lui non plus ne s'en était pas sorti indemne.

Le professeur Minch s'était contenté d'observer son protégé qui ne répondait ni aux sarcasmes, ni aux menaces ou à la douleur. Il gardait un masque froid durant les combats et ne laissait voir aucune faille. Ces yeux rieurs, en temps normal, devenaient de glace, ce qui était troublant. Elle avait même vu son adversaire frissonner sous son regard. Nikita savait ce qu'il se passait. Dès qu'il arrivait sur l'estrade, il redevenait le Survivant, celui qui ne devait pas montrer sa douleur, ni sa peur. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il intriguait tout le monde. De plus, il avait maintenant les yeux noirs de son père ce qui accentuait ce côté hypnotique et froid.

Le week-end arriva vite et il demanda à ses parents des cours particuliers en rune et des rattrapages de potion. Vlada lui demanda de réduire un peu, de s'adapter à son nouveau rythme scolaire, mais Nikita la convainquit tout de même de lui apprendre pendant quelques heures. Aussitôt que sa mère arrêta la leçon, il alla dans sa chambre pour finir son livre sur les sports de combat et en entamer un nouveau sur la magie noire. Son week-end se passa donc ainsi, étudiant toujours plus.

Le mercredi suivant, Nikita rejoignit Fedor au poste d'observation pour admirer la naissance d'une licorne. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être venu mais le spectacle valait le coup d'être admiré. Cet événement les avaient d'ailleurs davantage rapprochés. Fedor était intelligent, discret, d'une logique implacable et d'une politesse à toute épreuve.

Et les semaines défilèrent. Il connaissait désormais parfaitement ses amis, même s'il restait encore très secret. Il s'entraînait beaucoup avec Zina pour les sports combats, les deux s'étant rendu compte que ça leur plaisait énormément. Leur professeur, Ivan Leroz, parlait déjà de les changer de classe tous les deux. Ayant remarqué leur grande complicité, puisqu'ils s'alliaient parfaitement et se complétaient, il décida de leur apprendre, en plus, à se battre en équipe..

Nikita passait aussi du temps avec Fedor, principalement pour étudier et faire ces devoirs, les deux s'entendant à merveille sur ce point. Makari, lui, était plutôt du genre pile électrique et ils jouaient beaucoup au Quidditch ensemble, tous les mercredis après le repas. Il y avait cependant encore une face de la personnalité du jeune homme que Nikita n'arrivait pas à cerner. Elena, quant à elle, il ne la voyait pas beaucoup car elle n'avait aucune option avec eux. Ils se mettaient ensemble, la plupart de temps, pendant les cours communs. Elle était gentille, douce, et savait écouter même si lui-même ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Il avait fait la rencontre de Alekseï Kvacha, un des surveillants, avec qui Nikita s'entendait très bien puisque Alekseï était jeune, ayant quitté l'école l'année précédente pour y revenir en tant que surveillant. Il en était très heureux. C'était un jeune homme charmant, grand, châtain, musclé, les yeux vert clair et il venait très souvent voir le petit groupe pour discuter, même s'ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi. Il était de compagnie agréable.

Nikita s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché de ses parents. Il était en Russie depuis trois mois maintenant et Severus depuis deux mois. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Il les voyaient maintenant comme ses véritables parents. Il appelait Vada "mama" à chaque fois maintenant. Par contre il n'avait jamais osé appeler Severus par autre chose que son prénom, ne sachant pas comment celui-ci allait réagir.

Ils s'entendaient pourtant très bien tous les deux, et ils plaisantaient de plus en plus. Nikita s'était lancé dans une vraie chasse à l'homme puisqu'il voulait vraiment réussir à le surprendre, mais Severus était toujours aux aguets et réussissait toujours à l'avoir en le traitant de "stupide chat", insulte qui était devenu sa favorite. Nikita s'était juré de l'avoir au moins une fois avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

La seule ombre au tableau était la fatigue, Nikita était de plus en plus faible et ses parents lui avaient demandé de réduire les cours supplémentaires qu'il s'infligeait lui-même, mais ils se doutaient qu'il y avait autre chose. La réponse arriva une nuit. Vlada travaillait tard ce soir-là et n'était donc pas à la maison. Severus était couché et dormait à poings fermés quand il entendit un bruit. Les réflexes ayant la vie dure, en quelques secondes il était debout baguette en main. Il sortit dans le couloir et attendit.

Un gémissement se fit alors entendre, semblant venir de la chambre de son fils. En quelques pas il fut dans la chambre. Le réveil magique et la figurine d'hippogriffe, posés habituellement sur la table de nuit, étaient par terre et Nikita se débattait dans ses couvertures qui s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes. Il était en sueur et pleurait silencieusement. Severus vint à côté du lit pour le réveiller mais à peine avait-il effleuré l'épaule du jeune homme que celui-ci se roula en boule, les mains sur la tête, gémissant de plus belle.

Cette vue serra le cœur de l'abominable chauve-souris des cachots. Il s'assit sur le lit et appela doucement Nikita. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdu et apeuré. Il tourna la tête et vit Severus qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Aussitôt il se précipita dans ses bras pleurant et gémissant.

 **« Papa... Me laisse pas... S'il-te-pla** **î** **t... Reste avec moi... Je t'en pris... Papa... »** Le cœur de Severus fit un saut en entendant ces mots et il serra son fils à lui rompre les os.

 **« Je suis là. Je reste là. Je te le promet. »**

Nikita avait enfoui son visage dans le pyjama en soie noire de son père, mettant de longues minutes à se calmer. Quand il reprit un peu pied dans la réalité, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était comporté comme un enfant de cinq ans, il se tendit. Severus comprit immédiatement sa gêne et dit d'une voix douce qu'il n'employait habituellement qu'avec Vlada :

 **« Nikita, tu as vécu beaucoup plus d'horreurs dans ta vie que la plupart des adultes n'en connaîtron** **t** **jamais. C'est normal d'avoir des peurs et des angoisses, tu n'es pas un fichu héro, »** ajouta-t-il en grognant. **« Tu es un adolescent qui** **a** **besoin d'extérioris** **er** **tout ça. Je suppose que ta fatigue de ce dernier mois vient de là, non ? »**

Nikita hocha la tête, toujours dans son pyjama.

 **« C'est idiot de ne pas nous en avoir parl** **é** **. Nous servons à ça ! »** Gronda Severus. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce. **« Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve ce soir** **,** **d'accord ? »**

Nikita hocha doucement la tête. Severus fit venir une fiole qu'il lui tendit. Nikita la regarda, puis regarda son père et demanda timidement :

 **« Tu restes avec moi ? »**

 **« D'accord, mais d'abord lève-toi. »**

Nikita leva un sourcil mais fit ce que son père lui demandait. Severus, en quelques sorts, rafraîchit Nikita, changea son pyjama et ses draps.

 **« Voilà, tu étais trempé de sueur. »**

Il s'installa dans le lit alors que Nikita était toujours debout, l'air perdu. Il était encore submergé par les émotions de cet horrible cauchemar.

 **« Allez, viens** **-** **là, »** lui dit Severus.

Nikita n'en attendit pas plus pour monter sur le lit et se pelotonner contre son père. Celui-ci l'enserra de ses bras et embrassa le dessus de son crâne. Nikita but la potion de sommeil et s'installa confortablement. Severus vit Nikita sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsque ce dernier marmonna :

 **« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je m'endormirai sur un Severus Snape en pyjama... »**

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire franc et s'endormit à son tour, quelques minutes après. C'est comme ça que Vlada les retrouva en retournant chez elle ce soir-là. Elle ferma la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Severus eut bien du mal à se décoller de son fils qui le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heureusement qu'il était samedi, puisque ça permettait à Severus de laisser Nikita dormir encore un peu. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Vlada et s'habilla pour la rejoindre. Elle était attablée devant son petit-déjeuner et lui fit un énorme sourire quand elle le vit entrer. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis s'assit en face d'elle.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda-t-elle.

 **« Il fait souvent des cauchemars, c'est pour ça qu'il va mal en ce moment. Ça doit dur** **er** **depuis son agression mais, maintenant, avec les cours, il est beaucoup plus fatigué. »**

 **« Pourquoi n'a** **-** **t-il rien dit ? »**

 **« Par habitude, je suppose... Lorsqu'il était le** **S** **urvivant il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible... Et je sais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réveiller ses tuteurs quand il était chez eux. Il se mordait la main pour ne pas hurler... »**

 **« Mon pauvre chaton... »**

 **« Stupide chat borné... »**

 **« Vieux ronchon, »** dit une voix à la porte. Nikita était là, tout sourire et toujours aussi débraillé.

 **« Va te coucher Nikita, »** gronda son père, **« tu as encore besoin de repos. »**

 **« Tu m'a réveillé, tu as le pas lourd. »**

 **« Stupide chat arrogant. »**

 **« Il faudrait savoir** **:** **borné ou arrogant ? »** Nikita souriait de toutes ces dents, ils adoraient se taquiner.

 **« Viens manger mon poussin. »** Nikita s'approcha de la table. Toujours un peu endormi il embrassa sa mère en marmonnant l'habituel " **'Jour mama** ", mais cette fois-ci il tourna autour de la table pour embrasser Severus, qui était resté figé, et marmonna un " **'Jour 'pa** ". Vlada fit un sourire lumineux. L'adolescent adressa un regard moqueur à son père avant d'ajouter :

 **« Et oui, toi aussi maintenant ! »**

 **« Cet enfant est étrange... »** Marmonna Severus mal à l'aise sous les rires des deux autres.

Après le repas Severus demanda à Nikita :

 **« Tu as continu** **é** **à t'entraîner en Occlumen** **c** **ie ? Je n'ai pas test** **é** **tes barrières depuis que le mégalomane n'est plus dedans. »**

 **« Pas vraiment... J'ai été très occup** **é** **... »**

 **« Mais ça t'aidera avec tes cauchemars. Je te donnerai des exercices à faire le soir. »**

 **« D'accord. »**


	13. Chapitre 13

Lumos !

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau blabla ? Non pas tant que ça...

Je tiens juste à vous remercier comme à chaque fois.

Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, merci à ma Bêta Laurougeoyante qui fait un super boulot.

Merci.

Bonne lecture

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Curieux

A la mi-octobre, alors qu'il mangeait avec ses amis à leur table habituelle, Elena fit sursauter tout le monde, sauf Nikita et Zina que personne n'arrivait jamais à surprendre, en se mettant debout à une vitesse folle et agitant les bras. Tous se tournèrent et virent arriver un grand jeune homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

 **« Salut Anton ! »**

 **« Salut soeurette ! »**

 **« Je ne te présente pas, tu connais tout le monde. Ah mais non ! Nikita est arrivé cette année. Donc** **:** **Nikita je te présent mon frère Anton.** **Anton je te présente Nikita Snape. »**

Le regard du dénommé Anton se braqua sur Nikita et il écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Snape ? Comme** _ **le professeur Snape**_ **qui enseigne dans le bâtiment des universitaires ? »**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nikita, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

 **« C'est mon père, »** répondit calmement Nikita.

 **« QUOI ?! »** s'écrièrent-ils tous les cinq.

 **« C'est mon père. »**

 **« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que ton père était professeur ici ? »** demanda Fedor en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Non, il y a plus important : comment un homme comme lui peut-il avoir un fils aussi mignon ? »** demanda sincèrement Anton.

Le visage de Nikita se ferma complètement et dans ses yeux s'alluma une lueur dangereuse que ses amis n'avaient encore jamais vu.

 **« Mon père a eu une vie compliqué, »** dit-il d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner tout le monde. Anton, lui, ne perdit pas son sourire et s'écria :

 **« Ah ben voilà ! Là je comprends ! Tu lui ressembles énormément. »**

Nikita eu un rictus.

 **« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »**

 **« Tu peux ! Il est terrifiant, certes, mais il est brillant. »**

 **« Ne lui dit pas, il n'apprécierait pas, »** dit Nikita avec un sourire moqueur.

 **« Il doit bien savoir qu'il est terrifiant... »**

 **« Oh ça oui, et il en est fier. Mais il ne sait pas qu'il est brillant, »** dit-il en se levant avec un sourire en coin. Il prit une pomme sur la table, fit un clin d'œil au nouveau venu et partit hors de la salle.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence total dans leur petit groupe avant que Elena ne soupire :

 **« Ce garçon est un mystère... »**

 **« Parlez** **-** **moi de lui, »** dit Anton.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Il m'intrigue** **, donc j'aimerais bien** **savoir qui il est. »** Les quatre jeunes le sondèrent, sourcils froncés. **« C'est bon, je ne vais pas vous le casser votre copain ! »**

 **« Viens avec nous, »** dit Zina en se levant.

 **« Où ça ? »** demanda-t-il, méfiant.

 **« Viens c'est tout. »** Tous se levèrent et sortir de la salle, puis du bâtiment. Ils ne virent pas que des yeux améthystes étaient braqués sur eux, ni que quelqu'un s'était levé discrètement pour les suivre.

 **« Mais où vous m'emmene** **z** **? »**

 **« On est mercredi, »** répondit sa sœur comme si cela expliquait tout.

 **« Et ? »** demanda Anton qui commençait à s'impatienter.

 **« Et le mercredi, après le repas, c'est Quidditch. »**

En disant cela, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et se cachèrent légèrement dans l'ombre. Nikita arriva peu après, très élégant dans sa tenue de Quidditch rouge. A la mi-octobre, le temps était déjà frais en Russie, il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir qu'il avait mit ses gants et ses bottes en cuir de dragon, alors que ses cheveux étaient libres. Il les lâchait très rarement mais il aimait pouvoir profiter du vent pour les laisser libre un moment. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient vu ainsi.

Il enfourcha son propre balais -qu'il apportait maintenant chaque mercredi- et d'une impulsion, il s'envola comme une flèche vers le ciel, à la verticale. Il vola si haut que les personnes au sol ne pouvaient presque plus le voir. Puis il redescendit à une vitesse vertigineuse, en piqué, vers le sol. Il redressa au tout dernier moment, si bien que ses pieds reprirent une impulsion par terre avant de remonter.

Il s'arrêta ensuite pour mettre un coup de baguette sur sa tête et ses cheveux s'attachèrent en un chignon serré, dans lequel il planta sa baguette. S'en suivit une heure de loopings, vrilles, et un tas d'acrobaties toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Pendant une heure, tout le monde vit Nikita sourire. Un vrai et franc sourire que seuls les gens vraiment très proches avaient eu le plaisir de voir. Elena se tourna vers son frère qui regardait le jeune homme comme s'il était fou.

 **« Voilà ce qu'on sait sur Nikita. Il n'a pas d** **û** **avoir une vie facile, car le seul moyen pour lui d'être heureux, c'est d'être libre. »**

Nikita était heureux sur un balais. C'était un des moments qu'il préférait. Quoique maintenant, avec sa nouvelle vie, il avait de la concurrence. Il adorait les moments dans le labo avec son père. Il adorait faire des blagues idiotes avec sa mère. Il adorait ses différents cours et les moments passé avec ces amis. Il était enfin heureux.

Au bout d'une heure il redescendit pour boire un coup et vit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut, il se tendit imperceptiblement. Il eut très peur, car cette personne, il l'avait déjà rencontré en tant que Harry Potter et il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Viktor Krum s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Nikita la saisit aussitôt et la serra.

 **« Viktor Krum, enchanté. »**

 **« Nikita Snape, pareillement, »** répondit Nikita d'une voix égal.

 **« Ça fait plusieurs mercredis que je t'observe, un duel te dirais ? »** Demanda Viktor avec un sourire en sortant un vif d'or.

 **« Avec plaisir, »** répondit Nikita, heureux, enfourchant son balais.

Viktor partit un instant aux vestiaires, il se changea et sortit s'échauffer un peu. Les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main en souriant, promettant de faire manger la poussière à l'autre. Pendant une heure ils s'affrontèrent, parfois sérieusement et d'autres fois en riant aux éclats. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué les gradins qui se remplissaient un peu plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils atterrirent enfin et se serrèrent la main à nouveau.

 **« Trois à deux, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, »** dit Nikita en souriant.

 **« Tu es un très bon adversaire Nikita. C'était un plaisir. Mercredi prochain même heure ? »**

 **« J'y serai ! »** Lui répondit le garçon déjà de dos en lui faisant un signe de main par dessus son épaule. Il entra dans les vestiaires sans faire attention au brouhaha qui avait éclaté derrière lui. Il entendit, par contre, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir furtivement. Il cria :

 **« J'arrive Zina ! »**

 **« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? »**

 **« Le pas était trop léger pour que** **c** **e soit celui d'un homme et tu es la seule fille que je connaisse capable d'entrer dans des vestiaires** **pour hommes** **sans la moindre g** **ê** **ne, »** expliqua Nikita en sortant de sa cabine, habillé mais encore légèrement humide.

 **« Touchée ! »** plaisanta-t-elle. **« Bon, maintenant que tu as épaté la galerie on rentre ? On** **a** **cours dans** **dix** **minutes »**

 **« Épaté la galerie ? »**

 **« Tu n'as rien vu n'est ce pas ? »** s'amusa-t-elle. Elle commençait à bien le connaître.

 **« Vu quoi ? »**

 **« Il y avait au moins cinquante personnes sur les gradins à vous regarder jouer. »**

 **« Non ? »**

 **« Eh si ! Tu viens de jouer une partie de Quidditch avec Viktor Krum et tu as attrapé le vif deux fois. D'ici peu, tout le monde en parlera... »**

 **« Et merde... »**

 **« Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu jurer Nikita. »**

 **« C'est parce que, jusque là, je n'étais pas dans la merde. »**

 **« C'est si grave que ça ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **« Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention... »**

 **« Ça se calmera vite ne t'en fais pas. »**

 **« J'espère... »**

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le soir, quand il revint chez lui, Nikita se blottit dans les bras de Vlada. Il avait besoin de réconfort alors que ses angoisses de célébrité reprenaient. Severus arriva quelques seconde plus tard et Vlada, devant partir travailler, se dégagea des bras de son fils et le colla dans ceux de son père qui ne comprit rien de ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Que se passe-t-il Nikita ? »**

 **« Grmmblmmm... »** marmonna celui-ci contre les robes de son père qui voyait sa fibre paternelle augmenter de jour en jour. Nikita huma les robes un bon moment, elles sentaient les potions et les herbes coupés, c'était rassurant. Severus réfléchit et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

 **« C'est ton duel avec Krum ? »** Nikita releva vivement la tête.

 **« Par Merlin, comment es** **-** **tu au courant ? »**

 **« Dans la salle des professeurs ils parlaient d'un rassemblement inhabituel d'étudiants sur le terrain de Quidditch. Comme je savais que tu y étais tous les mercredis à cette heure-là, je suis allé voir si rien de grave ne t'étai** **t** **arrivé. J'ai vu les** **trente** **dernières minutes. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais tu as été grandiose. »**

 **« Grmmmh... »** Nikita se renfrogna.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »**

 **« J'ai quitté ma vie pour ne plus être célèbre. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je ne voulais que m'amuser avec un bon joueur, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il y avait d'autres personnes. Demain je vais à nouveau être regardé comme une bête de foire... »** Severus le décolla de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

 **« Où est le problème ? Tu peux te faire détest** **er** **par la terre entière si tu en as envie, »** dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **« Pour cela, rien de tel qu** **'u** **n regard glacial et ils arrêterons instantanément de parler de toi. Par Salazar, tu es un Snape ! »**

Nikita sourit. C'est vrai, il était un Snape ! Et maintenant il maîtrisait à la perfection le regard noir, et le sourcil snaptien même si il essayait toujours de copier l'envolée de cape et que son père ne voulait pas lui donner son secret.

Le lendemain, quand Nikita Snape débarqua dans le réfectoire, il balaya la salle d'un regard glacial, où beaucoup frissonnèrent, et chacun retourna à son repas.

L'incident était clos.

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement. Il se lia d'amitié avec Viktor qui appréciait ne pas être traité comme une célébrité. Nikita était quelqu'un de simple et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Le jeune Snape avait aussi appris à connaître Anton, le frère d'Elena, qui venait souvent à leur table pour discuter. Parfois Viktor venait les rejoindre aussi, ce qui était exceptionnel pour des universitaires de manger avec des cinquièmes années.

Tout le monde constata que Nikita avait vécu plus de choses que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il était donc plus mature que les autres de son âge et les plus âgés aimaient sa compagnie. Zina aussi était, dans un sens, plus mature que la moyenne. Elle aussi, malgré ses airs rêveurs, avait une hargne au combat qui prouvait qu'elle savait ce que c'était que de combattre pour sa vie. D'ailleurs le professeur Leroz avait décidé de les prendre tous les deux sous son aile. Il les faisait travailler sur des choses différentes en parallèle des autres. Ne pouvant finalement pas changer de classe en cours d'année à cause de leur emploi du temps, le professeur séparait les élèves pour faire apprendre aux plus avancés le programme accéléré de cette année puis celui de l'année suivante.

Ensemble ils apprenaient très bien. Ils étaient complémentaires. Il les prenait aussi parfois en cours particulier pour les aider quand ils avaient du mal. Nikita avait reprit de la masse musculaire le faisant se sentir plus fort et mieux dans son corps. Zina avait également subi les mêmes changements mais dans une moindre mesure. Ils apprenaient en cette fin octobre à manier des armes. Ils avaient chacun essayé plusieurs armes différentes et s'entraînaient avec celles qui leur étaient le plus naturelles.

Zina avait opté pour s'entraîner au bâton et au nunchaku. Nikita, lui, travaillait beaucoup avec une dague, même s'il utilisait, aussi, des couteaux à lancer. Bien qu'il avait l'impression de se transformer peu à peu en machine de guerre, Nikita s'était juré qu'il ne se retrouverait plus jamais impuissant, comme il l'avait été dans les situations qu'il avait endurées par le passé. Maintenant il serait prêt. De plus, tous ces entraînements lui apprenaient à prendre de plus en plus confiance en lui.

Les cours de duel se passaient assez bien. Il progressait vite, même s'il n'était toujours pas au niveau des autres. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le garçon qui l'avait aidé durant les premiers cours, il s'appelait Yakov et était en 7ème année. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble et Yakov était très doué pour les sorts de soin, sans oublier qu'il aidait beaucoup Nikita à s'améliorer dans ce domaine, dans lequel il rencontrait des difficultés. Le professeur Minch l'aidait beaucoup, elle aussi, en lui proposant régulièrement des cours particuliers.

Fin octobre, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, un jeune homme vint s'asseoir à leur table stoppant toutes les conversations. Il fixait Nikita de ses yeux couleur améthystes. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux longs très noirs, et des traits d'aristocrates qui accentuaient la finesse de son visage. Ses vêtements, entièrement noirs, rendaient son teint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. Une lumière s'alluma alors dans l'esprit de Nikita : Vampire.

En effet, à Durmstrang, les créatures magiques étaient tout à fait acceptées et respectées. Elles avaient, bien sûr, un règlement adapté ; mais les sorciers devaient aussi respecter certaines de leurs particularités, comme : ne pas attaquer verbalement ou physiquement la compagne ou le compagnon d'un veela ; ne pas aller dans la dépendance qu'occupait les loups les soirs de pleine lune ; etc... Toutes ces règles assuraient le bon fonctionnement de l'école. De toute façon, chacun savait que s'il ne respectait pas ce genre de règles ils se feraient certainement tuer, et personne ne pourrait rien dire. C'était comme ça.

Donc, devant Nikita, se tenait un magnifique vampire, avec son charme naturel et bestial qui accentuait son côté hypnotique.

 **« Enfin tu viens me voir, »** dit calmement Nikita.

 **« Alors tu m'avais vu ? »** répondit le jeune homme insondable aux cheveux noirs.

 **« Bien s** **û** **r, ça fait des semaines que tu me suis. »**

 **« Moi qui** **pensais** **que tu ne voyais rien de** **ce** **qui t'entoure. »**

 **« Je ne vois que** **ce** **qui** **a** **un intérêt. »**

Les quatre autres jeunes regardaient l'échange, assez curieux. Ils comprirent alors que si Nikita ne voyait pas les regards lubriques et autres appels du même genre, c'était tout simplement parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas. C'était curieux pour un adolescent de seize ans.

 **« Alors tu trouves que j'ai de l'intérêt ? »**

 **« Pour le coup je suis juste curieux de savoir** **c** **e que me** **veut** **un vampire. »**

Les quatre autres sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la nature du nouveau. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents et découvrit deux canines plus longues que la normale et surtout beaucoup plus pointues.

 **« En plus d'être mignon et d'avoir un esprit extrêmement pur, tu es intelligent et logique, ton sang** **doit** **être délicieux, tu ferais un calice parfait. »**

 **« Si c'est une proposition, bien qu'elle me flatte, c'est hors de question. »**

 **« Je sais, tu es trop sauvage pour te soumettre à qui que** **ce** **soit. »**

 **« Alors que me veux** **-** **tu ? »**

 **« Savoir ce que tu caches, j'aime le mystère et je m'ennuie dans cette école. »**

 **« Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras, »** soupira Nikita. Et c'était vrai, c'était un vampire après tout, il avait des pouvoirs et des perceptions spéciales. **« J'espère juste que tu garderas ce que tu sais pour toi. »**

 **« Les vampires ne sont pas** **connus** **pour être de grand** **s** **bavards. Au fait, moi c'est Misha. Misha Snektov. »**

Sur ces paroles, il partit dans une envolée de cape. C'était la conversation la plus bizarre que Nikita n'est jamais eu. Pourtant, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas en danger, ni lui, ni son secret.

 **« C'était quoi ça ? »** demanda finalement Elena.

 **« Aucune idée, »** soupira à nouveau Nikita.

oOo

L'après-midi même, Severus rentra chez lui, l'air grognon.

 **« Que se passe-t-il Sevy ? »** demanda immédiatement Vlada.

 **« Ton fils est soit un aveugle, soit un crétin. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour le crétin... »** dit-il pensivement.

 **« Tu m'** **expliques** **? »**

 **« Depuis son arrivée, les hormones de tou** **s** **ces cornichons sont en ébullition. »** Vlada sourit aussitôt. **« Déjà son ami, Makari, le dévore des yeux à tout moment de la journée, ensuite le dieu vivant Viktor Krum lui colle au basket, le surveillant, un septième année quelconque** **…** **et maintenant un vampire ! »**

 **« Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent tous sortir avec Nikita, Sevy, »** essaya de relativiser Vlada. **« Est-il seulement gay ? »**

 **« Je n'en sais rien, ce petit crétin ne voit rien de leurs regards lubriques. Tu verrais le nombre de fille** **s** **qui glousse en le croisant. Il passe à c** **ô** **té sans même les voir. Il a brisé des cœurs sans même s'en rendre compte... Mais maintenant un vampire... »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas Sevy, »** dit-elle en se pelotonnant dans ses bras, **« Nikita sait se défendre. Tu le surveilles beaucoup di** **s-** **moi. »**

 **« Évidemment, c'est un stupide chat... »** grogna-t-il. Vlada gloussa.

* * *

Et non... Tout le monde ne drague pas Nikita, mais Severus est bien trop protecteur pour le voir :D


	14. Chapitre 14

Lumos !

Bonjour ! Sans trop de blabla, voici le chapitre 14.

Je tiens juste à vous remercier comme à chaque fois.

Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, et merci à ma Bêta Laurougeoyante qui fait un super boulot.

Nox.

 **PS : Attention ! Les semaines précédentes, il y avait un bug sur ffnet qui a empêché aux abonnés de recevoir un avertissement pour les nouveaux chapitres. Ne vous emmêlez pas les pinceaux ! J'ai bien publié mon chapitre mardi dernier, comme d'habitude et il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas lu !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Zaten & Tsara

Le mercredi 31 octobre, à l'heure du déjeuner, Zakhvat apparut en plein milieu du réfectoire. Nikita avait reconnu tout de suite son magnifique faucon, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. À peine l'eut-il aperçu qu'il commença à paniquer comme son père était ici, qu'il avait vu sa mère ce matin et qu'il la verrait ce soir, il imaginait déjà une urgence.

Il siffla pour que Zakhvat le repère dans la nuée d'élèves et se pose sur son bras. Une fois fait, Nikita vit, accrochée à ses serres, une boîte allongée, mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres, emballée dans un joli papier noir brillant et entourée d'un ruban argent. Nikita haussa un sourcil et attrapa le mot qui était avec et le lut :

 _Bonjour Chaton,_

 _Je sais que tu vas beaucoup m'en vouloir pour ça, mais je voulais que tes amis connaissent ta date d'anniversaire. Je suis sûre que tu ne leur as pas dit, discret comme tu es._

 _Joyeux anniversaire Chaton !_

 _Mama._

 _PS : Je n'y suis pour rien, tu connais ta mère... Joyeux anniversaire tout de même._

 _Severus_

Le "erus" était barré en rouge et remplacé par un gros "Y". Visiblement Vlada s'amusait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Sa mère était folle... Nikita murmura quelques insultes et cacha son visage dans ses mains, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Néanmoins, il releva bien vite la tête avec un sourire sadique, qui fit froid dans le dos de ses amis.

 **« Mama, tu vas me l** **e** **payer ! »** murmura-t-il.

 **« Tout ce passe bien Nikita ? »** demanda Makari.

 **« Oui oui... »**

 **« Raconte-nous. »** Nikita soupira.

 **« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »** Ses amis le regardèrent, attendant la suite qui n'arrivait visiblement pas.

 **« Et c'est si grave ? »** demanda finalement Fedor.

 **« Non, mais je voulais rester discret et ma très chère mère a fait exprès de m'envoyer mon cadeau ici, en plein repas, pour que tout le monde le sache. »**

Personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir suite à cette déclaration. Son anniversaire avait-il si peu d'importance pour lui ?

 **« Hé bien heu... Ouvre ton cadeau ! »** proposa Elena.

Nikita ouvrit donc son cadeau sous les regards de ses amis. Dans la boîte, sur un petit coussin en velours noir était posée une splendide dague à double tranchant. Elle était magnifique et extrêmement simple. La poignée et la lame étaient faites dans la même pièce de métal un peu mat. La lame était ondulée, la garde courte et une onyx était incrustée dans le pommeau. Sur la base de la lame, en noir, une panthère et un tigre étaient gravés en cercle, comme s'ils se couraient après sans jamais se rattraper.

 **« Elle est magnifique, »** dit Zina.

 **« Tes parents te connaissent bien, »** ajouta Makari.

 **« Oui, »** murmura Nikita, **« ils sont exceptionnels. »**

 **« Joyeux anniversaire ! »** dirent tous ses amis en chœur.

.oOo.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Nikita sauta presque dans les bras de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

 **« Merci, elle est magnifique. Tu aurais dû subir ma vengeance mais ton cadeau était trop beau pour ça. »** Elle se mit à rire, elle connaissait trop bien son fils.

 **« Allez, va sous la douche, nous avons un bon repas et un gâteau à déguster. »** Nikita fronça les sourcils.

 **« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait j'espère ? »** Elle ricana.

 **« Comme si j'étais capable de faire ça... »**

 **« Super, j'ai hâte de goûter alors ! »**

 **« Sale môme ingrat ! »**

 **« Hé ! D'habitude c'est pas toi qui dis ça ! »** répondit Nikita déjà dans le couloir alors que Severus ricanait dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la salle à manger, à discuter joyeusement. Du moins, aussi joyeusement que Severus pouvait l'être. Après le gâteau, celui-ci tendit à son fils un paquet semblable à celui du midi. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Nikita y trouva un holster de cuisse en cuir noir, pour la dague qu'il avait reçue à midi. Il était magnifiquement ouvragé, avec des arabesques en acier, incrustées dans le cuir, et qui s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres. Il s'empressa de l'attacher à sa cuisse et d'y glisser sa dague. Il alla embrasser son père, insistant bien pour le gêner un peu plus. Vlada lui offrit, en plus, quelques vêtements et un nouveau livre de runes.

Ils étaient tous les trois installés devant une tasse de café quand Vlada redressa soudainement la tête et regarda Severus.

 **« Di** **t** **donc Sevy, ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas fait une nuit féline ! »** dit-elle.

 **« On ne peut pas avec Nikita, »** répondit celui-ci.

 **« Et pourquoi pas ?! Il peut venir avec nous, je suis sûre que cela lui plairait. »**

 **« C'est quoi une** **"** **nuit féline** **"** **? »** demanda Nikita très curieux.

 **« Sevy et moi sommes des animagus. »** Nikita écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Vas** **-** **y, je t'en prie, révèle tous mes secrets, »** grogna Severus.

 **« D'accord ! Sevy** **a** **toujours une photo de toi sur lui. »**

 **« VLADA ! »** hurla Severus. Nikita fut touché et incroyablement ému par cette nouvelle mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il savait que son père en serait gêné.

 **« Quoi ? »** demanda innocemment Vlada. **« C'est toi qui m'a demandé... »**

Severus grogna.

 **« Bref, nous sommes des animagus et souvent, Sevy et moi, nous partons pour la nuit nous amuser dans la for** **ê** **t sous nos formes animagus. »**

 **« Génial ! C'est quoi vos formes animagus ? »**

Severus et Vlada se regardèrent, se levèrent, et se transformèrent en quelques secondes. Severus se métamorphosa en une magnifique et puissante panthère noire aux yeux gris foncé. Elle était splendide.

A côté de lui, apparut une jolie tigresse toute en force et en finesse. Elle avait un pelage doré et les yeux cuivrés. Nikita n'eut pas le temps de les observer davantage que Vlada se jeta sur lui. De ses grosses pattes avant, elle s'appuya sur son torse pour le faire basculer en arrière tout en douceur -douceur digne d'une bête de deux cents kilos. Il se retrouva assis par terre alors que la tigresse s'amusait à lui lécher le visage.

Nikita riait en la regardant faire, puis son regard se posa sur Severus qui était assis, l'air blasé. Il avait un air de dire "je ne suis pas un stupide chat de salon, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça." Nikita tendit timidement la main, ne connaissant pas la réaction qu'il aurait à ce geste. La panthère noire le regarda un moment puis se leva et vint coller son énorme tête dans la main de Nikita. Celui-ci fit un large sourire et la panthère vint s'écrouler sur le flanc, à côté de lui, en ronronnant alors que le jeune homme enfouissait sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure sombre. Quelques minutes plus tard ils reprirent leur forme humaine, Severus pestant contre ces stupides instincts félins qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Nikita regarda alors ses parents.

 **« Sous cette forme, je suis "Tsara", qui vient de rayure ; et lui "Zaten"** **,** **qui vient de ombre, »** dit Vlada sous le regard émerveillé de son fils.

 **« J'attendais justement de rencontrer un animagus pour m'aider à le devenir, »** expliqua Nikita avec un sourire triste **. « Je voulais demander à Sirius mais... Vous pourriez m'aider ? »**

 **« Oh Nikita, tu sais c'est du travail et c'est très long... »** commença Vlada.

 **« Ça fait deux ans que je m'entraîne, »** coupa Nikita. **« J'ai dépassé les deux premières étapes ! Je bloque à la troisième. »**

Les deux adultes le regardèrent, surpris.

 **« Mais c'est génial ! »** s'écria Vlada. **« Bien s** **û** **r que l'on va t'aider. O** **ù** **bloques-tu ? »**

 **« À la transe, je n'arrive pas à entrer en transe pour trouver mon animal totem. »**

 **« Pour ça je peux t'aider, »** intervint Severus, **« j'avais remarqué que plusieurs de tes livres portaient sur ce thème et j'avais anticipé le fait que tu veuilles en devenir un. Je n'avais pas envisagé que** **c** **e soit** **s** **i tôt, cela-dit... Je pense que la transe a été stoppée à cause du morceau d'âme que tu avais en toi, il perturbait tout ton schéma de pens** **ée** **. Mais j'ai tout de même une solution plus rapide. »** Il fit venir une potion bleue claire. **« Assied** **s** **-toi par terre, et bois-ça. C'est une potion rare** **par** **sa complexité** **et** **elle te permettra de plonger directement en transe. »**

Nikita fit ce que demandait son père et il se sentit partir au plus profond de son âme. Il atterrit directement dans un désert. Son seul paysage était couvert de sable et de roches sans aucun point d'eau ni même une ombre. Mais quel animal pouvait-il être... Peut-être un serpent... Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les dunes et la température descendait tout aussi doucement. Tout à coup, il vit une forme approcher.

De leur côté, Severus et Vlada attendaient, guettant le moindre mouvement chez Nikita. Ils étaient vraiment surpris qu'il ait déjà réussi les deux premières étapes. Ce garçon était décidément plein de surprises. Ils avaient hâte de savoir quel animal le représentait le plus. Il avait une personnalité tellement complexe qu'elle était difficile à relier, entièrement, à un seul animal. Tout à coup, ils virent Nikita se tasser sur lui même. Vlada voulut aller le voir en pensant qu'il avait peur ou que la potion avait des effets secondaires, mais Severus la retint avec un sourire en coin. Nikita se mit à rougir, toujours en transe. Severus lança :

 **« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser... »**

Nikita regarda la forme qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle était très petite. Et quand il vit enfin ce que c'était, il se dit alors qu'il allait en baver... Comment annoncer ça à son père ? Non seulement Severus aurait honte, mais en plus il se moquerait de lui pendant des mois, des années...

En effet, face à lui, un chat des sables. Une tête en triangle, de grandes oreilles, une couleur blond cendré et des yeux gris foncé comme ceux de son père, sous sa forme de panthère. En résumé, il était un petit chat. Absolument adorable, certes, mais il sera aussi absolument risible face à ses parents. Le jeune homme rougit en pensant à l'image de ce si petit chat face à une panthère et un tigre en colère, il allait être vraiment ridicule.

Nikita se baissa et accueillit le chat dans ses bras. C'était une partie de lui après tout, et il devait avouer que cela lui allait plutôt bien… et qu'il était vraiment très mignon. Il ne restait qu'à le dire à son père. Le chat se mit à briller contre son torse pendant un moment avant de se fondre en lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était en tailleur, au milieu du salon, ses parents en face de lui.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda sa mère, peu sûre de vouloir savoir, vu la réaction du jeune homme. Nikita baissa la tête et rougit de nouveau.

 **« Disons que l'on pourra continuer à appeler ça les** **"** **nuits félines** **"** **... »**

 **« Mais alors pourqu... »** Vlada se coupa elle-même en comprenant.

 **« C'est pas vrai ?! »** dit Severus avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Nikita ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi. **« Tu es un chat, c'est ça ? »**

 **« Moui, »** grogna Nikita, **« un chat des sables. »**

Alors qu'il avait la tête toujours baissée, Severus éclata de rire, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il s'approcha de Nikita, le saisit par les bras, et le hissa sur ses pieds avant de l'étreindre fortement.

 **« Pour une fois que j'ai raison à ton sujet Nikita, tu es bel et bien un stupide chat. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. »**

Le cerveau de Nikita fit un arrêt sur image. Son père était devant lui, naturel, sans son fidèle masque d'impassibilité. Il riait et l'étreignait de lui-même, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite spontanément. Il lui disait qu'il était fier et il l'appelait son fils, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite non plus, sauf par nécessité devant certaines personnes. Le cœur de Nikita se fit beaucoup plus léger d'un coup, et il se coula dans l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice de son père.

 **« C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas déçu ? Je ne suis pas un gros animal féroce. Je ne suis qu'un chat. »** Severus se décolla un peu de lui et mit un doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête.

 **« Comment pourrais-je être déçu par toi ? Ce... Chat comme tu dis, c'est simplement toi. Tu pourrais me décevoir par une action ou une décision, mais pas sur ce qui fait que tu es toi. Tu me comprends ? »** Nikita hocha timidement la tête. **« Et puis tu oublies quelque chose, ce n'est pas un vulgaire chat de salon comme Minerva. Les chats des sables sont des animaux, non seulement très beaux et qui plaisent à tout le monde, mais ce sont aussi des guerriers acharnés. Ils survivent dans un milieu o** **ù** **peu d'autres peuvent le faire, non seulement avec des températures extrêmes mais aussi avec peu de nourriture et quasiment pas d'eau. Leur hydratation ne se fait que grâce aux proies qu'ils attrapent. Ils sont d'excellents chasseurs grâce à leur ouïe qui dépasse celle des autres félins** **;** **ils n'ont pas besoin de manger beaucoup et ils ne sont pas difficiles, ils mangent tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Ils sont d** **'ailleurs** **assez rusés pour réussir à attraper et manger des serpents. Ce sont des solitaires, mais ils envoûtent tout le monde par leur allure de chaton. En plus, avec ta petite taille tu pourras, peut-être, enfin me surprendre. Je trouve que ça te va parfaitement, et je suis très fier. Bien plus que si tu étai** **s** **un lion par exemple** **:** **le roi des grandes gueules qui passe son temps à dormir sur un rocher pendant que les lionnes vont chass** **er** **. »**

Nikita gloussa, il était sur un petit nuage. Il reposa sa tête sur le torse de son père. C'était le meilleur, il avait écarté toutes ses peurs d'un revers de main. Vlada derrière eux avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était terriblement émue par tout ça. Elle vint les rejoindre dans l'étreinte et ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

 **« C'est le meilleur des anniversaires. Merci papa. »**

Severus se sentit bêtement heureux, comme à chaque fois que Nikita l'appelait comme ça. Chose rare d'ailleurs. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise avec cette situation familiale puisqu'il ne savait pas comment faire et n'était pas très expressif. Il n'appelait jamais son fils autrement que "Nikita" ou "stupide chat", et il ne le serrait jamais dans ses bras, même s'il lui mettait quelques taloches affectives derrière la tête. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer à Nikita son affection. D'une manière maladroite, en effet, mais Nikita avait l'air de comprendre. Severus s'ouvrait petit à petit, à son rythme et il continuerait de le faire. Il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour que ça marche, mais savait qu'il ne changerait pas totalement. Les moments tendres comme ceux là resteraient rares, ce qui faisait que chacun en profitait.

En se détachant, Vlada demanda :

 **« Dis-moi mon chaton, ce week-end, tu ne voudrais pas passer ton permis de transplanage ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas le faire et je n'ai même pas l'âge, mama. »**

 **«** **En Russie il faut avoir seize ans minimum, donc tu as l'âge, et ne t'inquiètes pas j** **e vais t'apprendre. »**

 **« Tu m'apprendrais ? »**

 **« Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas très compliqué et comme tu connais déjà la méditation,** **ainsi que** **la source de ta magie grâce à ta recherche d'animagus, ça sera encore plus facile pour toi. »**

 **« Génial ! »**

 **«** **Dans ce cas,** **j'irai t'inscrire pour la session de ce week-end en allant au ministère demain. »**

 **« J'aurai le temps d'apprendre d'ici ce week-end ? »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va travailler dur. Si tu ne le fais pas ce week-end, tu devras attendre le mois prochain.** **Or,** **si tu ne l'as pas** **c** **e week-end, comment feras-tu pour sortir** **fêter ton anniversaire** **avec tes amis ? »** déclara joyeusement Vlada.

Severus se tendit.

 **« C'est vrai ? Je peux ? »** demanda Nikita, plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

 **« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? »**

 **« Je sais pas... Je n'y ai jamais pensé... Avant, pour mon anniversaire, j'étais toujours enfermé dans ma chambre... »** répondit tristement le jeune homme. Il regarda ensuite Severus. **« Toi aussi tu veux bien que j'y aille ? »**

 **« Oui, »** grogna Severus. Il n'était pas très rassuré par cette sortie sans adulte, mais après l'aveu de Nikita, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cet soirée.

 **« Alors apprend-moi à transplaner mama ! »**

 **« Non non ! Ce soir il est tard, tu vas te coucher,** **on aura le temps de travailler demain vu que** **tu rentres à dix-sept heure, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez, au lit »**

 **« Merci... Pour tout, »** dit le jeune homme en les embrassant chacun sur la joue.

.oOo.

Samedi soir, Nikita était tranquillement installé à la table qu'il avait réservée dans un bar de Moscou. Il était en avance. Il avait invité ses quatre amis Zina, Makari, Elena et Fedor, bien sûr, mais aussi Viktor. Ce dernier ne viendra malheureusement pas à cause de sa célébrité, il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de Nikita avec des fans hystériques. Le jeune Snape avait également invité Anton, le frère d'Elena, Yakov le septième année qui était avec lui en duel et Alekseï, le surveillant avec qui il s'entendait aussi très bien. Mais c'est sans aucune surprise qu'il vit s'approcher Misha, le vampire. Il ne l'avait pas invité, ne lui avait même pas parlé depuis la dernière fois, au réfectoire. Celui-ci s'installa à la table, face à lui.

 **« Bonjour Misha. »**

 **« Bonjour. »**

 **« Pourquoi es-tu l** **à** **? Les anniversaires ne sont pourtant pas des** **événements** **fêt** **és** **chez les vampires, étant donné que vous en avez des centaines. »**

 **« Je te l'ai dit, je suis curieux, et j** **'ai constaté qu'** **observ** **er** **quelqu'un le jour de son anniversaire** **étai** **t ce qu'il y avait de mieux. »**

 **« Peut-être, mais il est** **hors** **de question que tu restes, juste** **-** **là, à me regarder. Tu as intérêt** **à** **participer aux conversations. »**

 **« S'il le faut, »** répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit et Nikita les accueillis chaleureusement. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait aucun Auror, ni aucun membre de l'Ordre pour le surveiller. C'était sa première soirée en tant qu'adolescent libre.

Zina, Makari, Elena et Fedor furent les premiers à arriver sur place, suivi par Anton et Yakov, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils durent encore attendre une petite heure avant que Alexeï, qui avait dû surveiller des étudiants pour une retenue, n'arrive. Quand tout le monde fut présent, les cadeaux furent enfin distribués. Zina, Makari, Elena et Fedor lui offrirent un brassard en cuir noir, à mettre sur le biceps, avec dedans quatre petits couteaux à lancer. Ils étaient tous en métal mat, à double tranchant, comme il aimait. Les lames étaient gravées d'arabesques colorées, dans le même style que celles présentent un peu partout sur ses vêtements, mais chaque petit couteau avait une couleur différente.

Nikita en fut très ému car chacune de ces couleurs représentaient l'un de ses amis. Fedor était en vert pour son amour de la nature et son calme. Elena était en jaune doré, pour sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme. Makari était d'un rouge puissant, pour son énergie et son caractère fort, alors que Zina était en noire pour son côté sombre et dangereux. Nikita remercia avec un sourire éblouissant et installa tout de suite son étuis. Il se promit d'essayer ses nouveaux couteaux dès que possible.

Ce fut ensuite autour de Anton, qui lui offrit un vif d'or d'entraînement, puis de Yakov, avec un livre sur les sorts de soin. Quand ce fut au tour de Alekseï, il lui offrit, un peu hésitant, un livre sur les dragons et leur élevage. Peu de monde savait qu'il s'y intéressait de plus en plus et Nikita fut d'autant plus touché par ce cadeau.

 **« Merci, »** dit-il sincèrement avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine.

Alekseï le fixa, voulant lui dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par Fedor qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il interrompait, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un timing désastreux lié à un manque de tact évident.

 **« Nikita ! Ça c'est de la part de Viktor, »** dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Le jeune Snape l'ouvrit et tomba sur trois places en loge pour le prochain match de Quidditch de la Bulgarie, pour lui et ses parents. Il sourit à nouveau en regardant ses billets.

 **« Mon père va détester** **ça** **! Mais ma mère va être folle de joie ! »**

Nikita se tourna à nouveau vers Alekseï qui discutait déjà avec Yakov en lui jetant des regards furtifs. Misha était toujours en retrait et regardait les autres parler, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Nikita secoua la tête le vampire était vraiment un être spécial. Il s'avança alors vers lui pour faire la conversation, plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient déjà formés.

Les discussions allaient bon train et ils faisaient pas mal de bruit dans le bar, s'interpellant joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Nikita parlait à tout le monde et riait énormément. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé passer une soirée aussi heureuse, sans risque, sans contrainte, sans conséquence sur le monde magique un moment de pur bonheur.

 **« Tu t'amuses bien Nikita ? »** demanda Alekseï, tard dans la nuit, alors que le jeune Snape était accoudé au bar pour attendre la commande de la prochaine tournée.

 **« Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi belle soirée de toute ma vie, »** répondit Nikita, légèrement rêveur.

 **« Ce n'est pourtant qu'une soirée entre amis assez classique... Ta vie n'a pas dû être très heureuse... »** souffla le surveillant en se rapprochant un peu.

 **« Non... En effet... »**

 **« Tu sais... Je me demandais si... »**

 **« Voici la commande ! »** coupa la barman en déposant sur le comptoirs, un plateau où était posé divers verres, remplis de couleurs variées.

 **« Merci, »** répondit Nikita qui ne pouvait décidément pas se débarrasser de son sourire. Il se retourna à l'endroit où s'était tenu Alekseï, pour voir qu'il n'était de nouveau plus là. Nikita haussa les épaules, prit son plateau et partit à sa table, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de ses amis.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Misha se leva et vint se poster devant lui. Il lui prit délicatement le bras et pointa sa baguette sur son brassard, qu'il perfora de deux trous bien nets sur le dessus. Nikita ne bougea pas, lui faisant confiance sans trop savoir pourquoi. Misha sortit alors de l'intérieur de sa cape une petite chaîne en or blanc avec un anneau à chaque extrémité, avec l'un d'eux perçant une petite plaque d'or blanc en forme de goutte. Il attacha chaque anneau à un trou de son brassard, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit :

 **« Si tu es en danger, je le saurai et je viendrai t'aider... O** **ù** **que tu sois. »**

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Il avait bien insisté sur ces derniers mots. Savait-il déjà quelque chose ? Peut-être. En tout cas, tout le monde était déstabilisé, même si Nikita n'en laissa rien paraître.

 **« Tu sais Nikita... Plus je passe de temps avec toi plus je me pose des questions sur ton équilibre mental... »** dit Zina d'un ton léger. **« On est dans un bar réputé, nous, des élèves de cinquième année, avec un de nos surveillant, un universitaire, un septième année et l'ombre d'une des vedettes de Quidditch les plus célèbres, qui est vraiment déçu de ne pouvoir venir et qui a préféré** **te laisser** **profite** **r** **de ta soirée** **pour ne pas** **t'importuner. Sans parler d'un vampire qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée et qui vient de nous mettre un vent magistral... Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour organiser un truc pareil, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Nikita fit un sourire narquois et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Zina, il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher Nikita, certains élèves de l'école en avaient déjà subi les conséquences, mais avec Zina, c'était différent. Elle était "sa sœur d'arme", comme il l'appelait.


	15. Chapitre 15

Lumos !

Bonjour,

j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. La mienne a été chargé, c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu tardivement à vos reviews et je m'en excuse. Surtout pour ceux qui attendaient la preview. J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde, pour celle-ci comme pour les autres fics. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir si les previews vous plaisaient où vous embêtaient plus qu'autre chose... Que je sache si ça sert à quelque chose de continuer (c'est que c'est du boulot tout de même...)

Le chapitre précédent vous à plu et j'en suis ravis. Celui-ci sera un peu plus riche en émotion je pense.

Je voulais aussi remercier un Guest qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais appelé Nikita, Harry, dans le chapitre précédent. Ce n'était pas intentionnel alors merci de m'avoir permis de corriger.

Merci aussi à ma Bêta, Lau, qui est au top comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Être un adolescent (presque) normal

Misha s'avança dans la neige d'un pas lent et léger. Il avisa Nikita installé plus loin et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans l'immensité du parc. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, regardant au loin plusieurs colonnes de feu qui jaillissaient de derrière la butte. Les dragons étaient de sortie.

 **« Bonjour Misha, »** finit par dire Nikita.

 **« Bonjour. A quoi penses-tu ? »**

 **« A mon passé. »**

 **« Un passé compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda doucement Misha.

 **« Qu'as-tu appris sur moi ? »**

 **« J'ai appris qu'effectivement, tu avais un passé compliqué, que tu n'étais pas Russe de naissance, et ce, malgré la maîtrise parfaite que tu as de cette langue. Non, je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas grandi ici. Tu as affronté beaucoup de dangers. Tu as subis beaucoup de choses pour ton âge. Je sais que tu as été abusé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, mais tu es resté quelqu'un de bien, avec un cœur pur. »**

Le silence se fit et plana quelques minutes avant que Nikita le brise :

 **« Je sais qu'en quelques secondes, tu pourrais avoir tous les renseignements que tu désires. Tu les obtiendrais rien qu'avec tes pouvoirs vampiriques, en fouillant mon esprit, car je sais que je ne suis pas assez bon Occlumens pour te contrer. D'ailleurs … pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »**

 **« Je t'ai dis que j'aimais les mystères, »** répondit Misha avec un sourire narquois. **« Si je découvre tout ce que tu caches maintenant, il n'y aura plus de mystère. En plus de cela, aucun vampire digne de ce nom ne te fera jamais une telle chose. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es quelqu'un de pur,** **un calice potentiel, un joyaux** **…** **et forcer tes barrières reviendrait à te salir. Nous sommes peut-être des créatures des ténèbres, comme** **le disent si bien le** **s bouquins, mais nous avons une morale. »**

 **« Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on profite de ma pureté, »** murmura Nikita, pour lui-même. Mais Misha avait une ouïe de vampire.

 **« Tu peux me faire confiance Nikita, je ne te trahirai pas, »** murmura Misha sur le même ton.

 **« Je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. »**

 **« Ça pourrait être dû à l'un de mes pouvoirs vampirique, pour te traîner dans mes filets. »**

 **« Ça pourrait... Mais si je n'ai plus confiance en mes instincts il ne me reste plus grand chose. »**

 **« Je comprends... J'espère pour toi que je suis sincère alors. »**

Nikita sourit.

 **« Et toi alors ? Je ne sais rien sur toi, mis à part le fait que tu sois un vampire bien intentionné. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je me suis ennuyé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »**

 **« Pourquoi je t'intéresse autant ? »** demanda Nikita sans le regarder, fixant toujours les gerbes de flamme apparaissant à divers endroits.

 **« Aucune idée. C'est comme ça... Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre ça. Sauf si tu me demandes de te laisser tranquille. »**

 **« Tu le ferais ? »**

 **« Je pense oui... Tu vas me le demander ? »** répondit Misha, tournant enfin la tête pour le regarder.

 **« Non... J'aime bien quand tu es près de moi. J'ai comme la sensation que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »**

 **« C'est le cas. »**

 **« Je ne connais cette sensation qu'avec mes parents et c'est plutôt récent... L'impression que je peux baisser ma garde et me laisser vivre. »** Il laissa le silence s'installer avant de reprendre la parole : **« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ton cadeau. »**

 **« Tu n'as pas à le faire. »**

 **« En plus de t'avertir si j'ai un problème, c'est une protection de ton peuple, non ? »**

 **« C'est exact. Tu connais bien les vampires, »** constata Misha.

 **« J'aime les livres. »**

 **« Si tu croises un vampire, il saura tout de suite qu'il ne peut pas te toucher. Tu es sous la protection d'un clan, un clan puissant en plus de ça. S'il te fait du mal, il sera rapidement tué par l'un d** **e nos semblables** **pour faute grave. Les vampires sont très protecteurs. »** Nikita ricana.

 **« Mon père doit être un vampire alors. »**

 **« Ton père est pur aussi. Même s'il a fait de mauvaises choses, et que son aura soit noire … son cœur est resté blanc. »**

 **« Si seulement il pouvait y croire... »**

 **« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? »**

 **« C'est un modèle de courage et de bravoure, »** dit Nikita avec un sourire fier. **« Il est mon protecteur, et un ronchon de première ! »**

 **« Tu ne l'as pourtant rencontré que cet été... »**

 **« C'est vrai... »** soupira Nikita.

Et c'était vrai pour lui. Il avait rencontré Severus Snape le professeur hargneux et tyrannique lorsqu'il avait onze ans, mais cet été, il avait rencontré un homme courageux, brillant, protecteur, avec un sens de l'humour unique qui l'amusait énormément. Il avait rencontré son père, et il était déjà très attaché à cet homme qui l'avait sorti de son enfer, qui l'avait sauvé...

.oOo.

Depuis ce jour de novembre Misha et Nikita discutaient énormément. Nikita avait trouvé en lui un confident, et même s'il ne lui révélait jamais rien de son passé, il aimait lui parler de ses journées, de ses impressions, de ses envies. Il lui posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur son peuple et Misha répondait toujours avec plaisir. Rares étaient les personnes qui s'intéressaient aux vampires sanguinaires. Misha aussi lui parlait de lui, de sa famille, de sa vie, mais aussi des sentiments exacerbés qu'il lui portait.

Le vampire n'était pas amoureux, absolument pas ! Il avait juste une envie de le protéger, depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait croisé. Il avait vu dans ses yeux tant de douleur, tant de problèmes qu'il avait eu envie de l'aider. Et maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de Nikita. Ils étaient liés par un amour fraternel puisqu'ils avaient beau être totalement différents, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à regarder le paysage, sans rien se dire avant que chacun ne reparte de son côté.

Les cours avec Zina se passaient toujours aussi bien. Il entretenait une relation particulière avec la jeune fille, elle était comme une sœur, tout en étant sa moitié au combat. Elle était la seule -mis à part ses parents- à pouvoir le toucher, même s'il était persuadé que Misha le pourrait aussi, sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'en éprouvait le besoin. Avec Zina, par contre, il réclamait parfois une étreinte, surtout pour se calmer après un combat où l'adrénaline était montée trop vite.

Il passait du temps avec Fedor à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoirs ensemble, et bien évidemment, tous les deux assistaient aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques et à tous les événements particuliers, comme la récolte du venin d'un serpent à plumes. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs juré en fourchelang, comme un charretier, tout au long du cours. Nikita avait eu bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Ils avaient aussi pu observer la taille des griffes du griffon, ce qui s'était avéré être long et périlleux. Le plus fascinant pour les garçons avait été d'assister à certains entraînements de quelques futurs dresseurs de dragon, et même si Nikita et Fedor étaient restés très loin ils n'en avaient pas perdu pas une miette.

Par contre, Nikita ne faisait plus de duels d'attrapeurs avec Viktor le mercredi car les entraînement avait repris. Le jeune Snape avait d'ailleurs été sélectionné dans l'une des équipes universitaires. Ça arrivait parfois qu'un étudiant plus jeune intègre l'équipe des plus âgés. Il avait donc, maintenant, des entraînements le vendredi soir à dix-neuf heures trente, l'après-cours étant le seul moment de libre que chaque joueur avait en commun. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps à cette heure-ci, et Nikita s'était inquiété de devoir trouver un vif d'or dans le noir, mais les entraînements se faisaient dans une sorte de gymnase totalement éclairé magiquement, comme en plein jour. Le responsable pouvait régler le temps ce qui leur permettait de s'entraîner sous la pluie ou le vent.

Nikita ne voyait plus beaucoup ses parents, puisqu'il rentrait tard le soir à cause de ses différents cours et de ses entraînements. Généralement, il n'avait que le temps de manger, pas encore assez d'après sa mère, et il s'écroulait sur son lit jusqu'au lendemain. Les week-end étaient toujours réservés aux études, lui permettant de rattraper son retard en potion : il connaissait maintenant toutes les bases, même s'il continuait à demander de l'aide à son père lorsqu'il râtait certaines potions pendant ses cours. À la place des potions, il prenait des cours d'occlumancie et d'animagie. Grâce à l'occlumancie, il avait désormais de bonnes barrières et ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Seul son père, qui était l'un des meilleurs maître en la matière, arrivait encore à entrer dans son esprit, mais il était tout de même assez fier de lui. Concernant son animagus, il arrivait parfois à avoir de la fourrure blonde sur les bras -ce qui faisait ricaner son père- mais pas plus pour le moment. Avec sa mère, il continuait les runes, mais elle avait réduit le nombre d'heures, de peur que son fils ne tienne pas le rythme.

Il avait une vie assez folle, on aurait dit qu'il se rattrapait de toutes ces années perdues, bridées, sous influence. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être lui-même et de faire ce qu'il avait envie. C'est vrai que parfois, il avait besoin d'une potion revigorante de Severus, mais il gérait plutôt bien. Les professeurs ne donnaient pas beaucoup de devoirs et tout allait bien.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent plutôt vite et commencèrent bien. Il profitait de ses parents au maximum, tout en continuant d'étudier. Il était un adolescent modèle et malgré quelques réprimandes, il ne s'était encore jamais disputé avec ses parents. Même s'il avait eu du mal à intégrer le fait qu'il ait maintenant deux personnes pour s'occuper de lui, et qu'il pouvait leur parler en cas de problème.

Un matin avant Noël, à la grande surprise de tous, Fumseck apparut dans le salon avec un parchemin dans la patte. Redoutant déjà ce qu'il y trouverait, Severus le prit et se mit à lire.

Pendant ce temps, Fumseck regardait attentivement Nikita qui se crispa un peu.

 **« Il sait ! »** lâcha Nikita.

 **« Pardon ? »** demanda Severus

 **« Fumseck sait qui j'étais. »**

Severus blanchit légèrement avant que Nikita ne reprenne :

 **«** **Mais j** **e pense qu'il ne dira rien. »**

Le phénix chanta une douce mélodie comme pour confirmer, faisant sourire doucement le jeune homme.

 **« Merci Fumseck ! Alors, il veut quoi le vieux glucosé ? »**

 **« Nikita, un peu de respect, »** gronda Severus.

 **« Comme s** **'i** **l en avait eu du respect pour moi... »** marmonna Nikita. Son père ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas tort. « **Alors, que veut l'acidulé, l'illustre et le respectable mage jaune citron, Albus Dumbledore, au taux de glycémie battant le record de cruauté de Voldy ? »**

 **« C'est mieux, »** ricana Severus. « **Il veut juste quelques nouvelles. Je ne lui donne pas de détails, juste qu'il devra sûrement trouver un nouvel espion à la rentrée et que jusqu'à maintenant, le Lord n'a aucun nouveau fidèle. »**

 **« Comment tu fais pour ça d'ailleurs ? »**

 **« C'est assez simple, j'ai posé un sort sur le bureau de Karkaroff pour savoir qui il convoque. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'élèves de bonnes familles et assez doués, je les intercepte** **.** **Je leur d** **évoile alors ce qu'Igor attend d'eux et qu'il ne faut surtout pas croire son baratin, ni même accepter une quelconque proposition. Ensuite, je leur** **demande de prêter serment pour ne pas ré** **véler mon identité, ni mon intervention. Si jamais** **ils refusent, j'efface de leur mémoires notre entretien, mais ce n'est encore jamais arrivé. »** Nikita sourit, son père était le meilleur. Severus finit son simple mot et renvoya Fumseck auprès de du directeur.

 **« Tu n'a pas peur qu'il te harcèle pour savoir ce qui se passe ? »**

 **« C'est le seul moyen cent pour cent fiable pour communiquer, mais il ne peut pas le faire trop souvent. Fumseck sera épuisé, il ne le renverra donc pas avant un moment. »**

 **« On a encore un peu de temps alors... »** soupira Nikita.

.oOo.

Le soir même, Nikita se prépara pour aller rejoindre ses amis. C'était encore une idée étrange pour lui de sortir lorsqu'il en avait envie, mais ça arrivait assez souvent.

Il se fit une tresse qu'il nouât lâchement avec une petite attache en cuir marron. Il enfila une tunique marron également, sans manches, brodée de runes noires et de fils cuivrés. Un pantalon en coton noir avec des bottines noires en cuir, complétaient sa tenue. Il attacha le holster pour baguette à son poignet et son brassard par dessus. Sa baguette n'était désormais accessible que par le dessous et personne ne pouvait deviner sa présence. Il attacha également son poignard à sa cuisse et ses armes de jet autour de son biceps, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il mit ensuite sa cape noire à capuche avec les bords en fourrure. Il décida de prendre la cheminette pour arriver directement dans le pub, ce qui lui évitera d'avoir froid. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents et écouté les dernières recommandations, il partit rejoindre ses amis où il passa une excellente soirée.

À l'approche de Noël, il commençait à avoir un coup de cafard. Alors qu'il passait de bons moments et qu'il s'amusait tranquillement, il culpabilisait d'avoir abandonné ses amis et toute la population magique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir effacé le souvenir de ses parents biologiques et cette idée le révulsait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida de participer à la version alcoolisée et sorcière de "je n'ai jamais". Ce qui fut, après coup, une mauvaise idée.

 **« Je n'ai jamais… Risqué ma vie, »** dit Aleksaï. Sous les regards surpris de tous, Nikita, Zina et Viktor, sous polynectar pour l'occasion, burent tous une gorgée de leurs Whisky Pur Feu.

 **« Je n'ai jamais, embrassé un garçon, »** dit Fedor. Zina, Makari et Elena -sous le regard outré de son grand frère- burent.

 **« Je n'ai jamais, embrassé de fille, »** dit ensuite Elena. Ce fut au tour de Nikita, avec une grimace de dégoût en pensant à Cho, Alekseï, Makari, Viktor, Yakov, Fedor et plus étonnamment Zina de boire un coup.

 **« Je n'ai jamais, été amoureux, »** dit Nikita. Makari et Viktor prirent une gorgée.

 **« Je n'ai jamais sauvé une vie, »** dit Yakov. Nikita et Zina trinquèrent avant de boire un coup, avec un sourire de connivence. Même si aucun des deux ne savait véritablement ce que l'autre avait subi, ils savaient qu'ils étaient pareils.

Misha qui ne jouait pas, car en temps que vampire il ne buvait pas d'alcool, se pencha à l'oreille de Viktor pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Viktor le regarda étrangement, visiblement surpris puis prit la parole :

 **« Je n'ai jamais... »** Il jeta un regard à Misha, qui lui fit un signe de tête, **« sauv** **é** **des centaines de vies, »** finit-il en regardant intensément Nikita.

Celui-ci jeta un regard glacial à Misha. Ce jeu était magique et il ne pouvait pas mentir. La magie avait apparemment décidé qu'il l'avait fait indirectement, car après un grognement, son bras se leva pour porter son verre à ses lèvres sous les mines ébahies des autres. Le vampire avait un immense sourire et leva les bras en signe de triomphe. Personne ne comprenait leur échange.

 **« On dit que Misha** **n'a** **pas le droit de souffler des questions, vu qu'il n'est qu'un sale vampire borné et limité** **?** **»** demanda innocemment Nikita, qui avait déjà bien bu.

 **« Raconte Nikita ! »**

 **« Certainement pas... À toi Makari. »** Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux.

 **« Je n'ai jamais provoqué de mort... »** Zina but tranquillement alors que Nikita le fusilla du regard et finit son verre.

Il se leva mais retomba automatiquement sur son siège. Il avait un peu forcé les doses cette fois. Misha se leva, prit le bras de Nikita, le passa derrière sa tête et agrippa sa taille.

 **« Le sale vampire borné et limité que je suis va ramener l'alcoolique ici présent chez lui. Tout ce que vous avez entendu ce soir restera entre nous, compris ? Si vous en parlez, je serai au courant ! »** Ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai, mais au moins ils auraient assez peur pour ne rien dire. Ils disparurent en transplanage d'escorte et atterrirent sous le porche de la maison du jeune Snape.

 **« Ça va aller Nikita ? »**

 **« Ouais merci Misha, je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit. »**

Nikita entra discrètement dans la maison. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas lorsqu'il vit que Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, avec une tasse de thé dans la main.

 **« Tu rentres tôt Nikita. »**

 **« Hum, oui peut-être... »**

 **« Tout va bien ? »** demanda Severus inquiet, en voyant le regard étrangement flou du jeune homme.

 **« Oui... J'ai mal à la tête c'est tout... »**

 **« Nikita, regarde-moi, »** dit Severus d'une voix dure. Nikita ne le fit pas et Severus s'approcha à grands pas pour lever la tête de son fils. Il vit les pupilles dilatées, il sentit l'alcool... Son visage se ferma, il était furieux.

 **« Tu es saoul Nikita ! »**

 **« Non... je... Non... »** bredouilla celui-ci, terrifié par la soudaine colère de son père.

 **« NE ME MENT PAS ! »** hurla Severus. « **Tu es saoul ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne reconnaîtrais pas les signes ? Qu'est-ce qui peut passer par ton minuscule cerveau pour faire une chose aussi stupide ?! »**

 **« Je... sais pas... »**

 **« Tu m'étonnes que tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as vraiment que trois neurones en place pour oser faire une telle chose. Tu es aussi idiot que ton père, Potter ! »**

Le temps s'arrêta pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Nikita qui avait rabaissé la tête sous le coup de la honte, la releva vivement, un air profondément blessé sur le visage et une larme coula instantanément le long de sa joue. Severus ferma les yeux, choqué par ses propres paroles. Il les avait regrettées au moment même où elles étaient sorties de sa bouche. Il revint à la réalité grâce au claquement violent de la porte. Nikita était parti. Il se précipita dehors et eut juste le temps de voir son fils transplaner. Fermant les yeux, il posa son front contre le mur froid de la maison. Pour une fois qu'il était heureux, il fallait qu'il gâche tout...

Il sentit Vlada l'entourer de ses bras.

 **« Tu n'aurais pas dû... »**

 **« Je sais... »** murmura-t-il.

 **« Il est dehors,** **par une nuit de** **décembre, à Moscou, avec une simple cape et un débardeur... »** dit Vlada inquiète.

 **« Merde ! »** dit Severus en se redressant.

 **« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu jurer. »**

 **« C'est parce que mon fils n'était pas en danger de mort, »** dit Severus en mettant sa cape.

 **« Ah c'est ton fils maintenant ?! »**

 **« Arrête Vlada, je m'en veux suffisamment ! »**

 **« Je voulais juste être sûre. »** Elle l'embrassa. **«** **Retrouve-le s'il-te-plaît. »**

Severus acquiesça et prit son sac de potion au cas où Nikita soit blessé, ainsi que plusieurs autres capes épaisses.

Il partit dans le froid en réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait bien le retrouver. Après plusieurs transplanage dans les lieux où il avait pu se rendre avec Nikita, il arriva dans le parc où ils avaient découvert son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se transforma en panthère, Zaten disposant d'une très bonne vision nocturne, pour parcourir plus vite la totalité du parc et sentir l'odeur de Nikita. L'odeur de son fils était là, il la sentait.

Effectivement, Nikita était là, adossé contre le même arbre que la dernière fois. La panthère s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et qu'il ne transplane à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas encore une fois.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Nikita leva la tête. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et il tremblait beaucoup. Dans une attitude très peu digne de lui, Zaten vint frotter son énorme tête féline contre le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un brusque sanglot puis s'accrocha au cou de la panthère, plongeant ses mains et son visage dans la fourrure terriblement douce, pour y pleurer de ton soûl.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Zaten attendant patiemment.

En sentant Nikita frissonner, la panthère s'écarta doucement. Quand Severus eut repris sa forme humaine, il mit deux capes sur les épaules de son fils, avant de lui lancer un sort de réchauffement et de lui donner une potion contre le froid. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, contre l'arbre, regardant droit devant lui.

 **« Je suis tellement désolé... »** murmura-t-il. Après un long silence il reprit. **«** **Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais le faire assez... »** Il y eu encore un long silence. **« J'ai eu peur... C'est stupide. Je suppose que tous les adolescents passent par là... Et tu es un adolescent. J'aurais pu simplement te priver de sortie. C'est ce qu'un père est censé faire je pense... À vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment ils font... Je ne l'ai jamais été avant toi et mon père n'était pas un très bon exemple. Te voir dans cet état m'a rendu fou de rage. J'ai tellement souffert à cause de l'alcool... Mon père était plus souvent ivre que sobre et j'ai toujours eu peur de devenir comme lui. Pourtant je me rends compte que je peux faire aussi mal que lui, juste avec des mots. Tu es mon fils, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je suppose qu'il fallait bien une première dispute, non ? »** Il n'attendait pas forcément de réponse, mais en obtint tout de même une.

 **« Tu m'as fait du mal papa... »** murmura Nikita. Severus passa son bras sur les épaules de Nikita. Par cette simple phrase il signalait qu'il avait effectivement été blessé mais qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

 **« Je fais, fils... Je sais... Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas si je peux aligner plus de deux idées maintenant, »** marmonna Nikita. Severus fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit une fiole qu'il but sans hésitation.

 **« Potion de sobriété, pour retrouver l'esprit clair. Demain, par contre, tu peux te brosser pour que je te donne celle contre les maux de tête. »** Nikita sourit légèrement. **« Alors ? »**

 **« Avec les fêtes qui approchent, maintenant que ma vie est stable, je pense de plus en plus à mon passé. »**

Severus jeta un sort d'intimité, même s'ils devaient être les seuls assez stupides pour être dehors par se froid. Il en profita pour rejeter deux sortilèges de réchauffe alors que Nikita continuait en murmurant.

 **« Je les ai abandonnés... J'ai renié mes parents biologiques, j'ai abandonné Remus... Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à le regretter. »**

 **« Personne ne t'en voudrait dans cette situation. Je suis sûr que tes parents biologiques comprennent de là où ils sont. Potter était peut-être un crétin mais il se battait toujours pour ce qu'il aimait. Et toi, il t'aimait. Et même si ça doit le rendre malade de voir que tu es heureux d'être ici, avec moi, je suis sûr qu'il soutient ton choix. »**

Il se tut un moment.

 **« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'étais ami avec Lily** **. Nous avons fait connaissance** **avant Poudlard** **et e** **lle a été ma meilleure amie jusqu'à la cinquième année** **avant que** **nos chemins ne** **se** **sépar** **ent** **. Je la connaissais donc plutôt bien. Si je ne peux en être certain pour Potter, je peux te dire que Lily est d'accord avec ton choix et qu'elle est fière de toi. »** Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Nikita.

 **« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de les avoir effacés de ma vie sans remord ni regret, qu'ils n'ont pas compté... »** Après un silence, Severus se leva, il tendit sa main pour aider Nikita à se lever également.

 **« Viens avec moi. »**

Une fois debout, Severus le serra dans ses bras pour transplaner. Une fois arriver à la maison, ils passèrent devant Vlada qui soupira de soulagement. Severus le traîna dans sa chambre et s'accroupit devant l'armoire. Il se releva avec une boite qu'il tendit à Nikita, le laissant l'ouvrir. Le garçon resta la bouche ouverte, stupidement, alors que des larmes glissaient de nouveau sur ces joues. Dans la boîte, sur sa cape d'invisibilité, une photo de James, Lily, Sirius et Remus. Il prit la photo et la serra contre son cœur pleurant encore.

 **« Je l'ai prise dans ton album le jour ou je suis allé effacer les souvenirs des Dursley. Je me suis dit que si un jour tu avais une baisse de moral ça pou... »**

Il fut coupé par une étreinte à broyer les os et sa robe fut vite trempée de larmes. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse pleurer autant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce gosse en avait trop vu, et il préférait le voir pleurer que le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs sombres comme lui l'avait fait. Après de longues minutes, Nikita était sur le point de s'endormir. Severus enleva ses capes, bijoux, armes et le prit dans ses bras pour le coucher dans sa chambre, où il le vit s'endormir au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Severus soupira et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que les missions du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient plus faciles que celle d'élever un adolescent.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Nikita n'eut pas droit à une potion contre les maux de tête et il retint bien la leçon. Les fêtes de noël qu'il passa avec sa famille, se déroulèrent merveilleusement bien. Il revit quelques fois ses amis mais personne ne lui posa de question sur la soirée, de toute façon il n'était pas sûr que tout le monde s'en souvienne.

À part Misha, évidemment.


	16. Chapitre 16

Lumos !

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous envoyez une preview du prochain chapitre pour ceux qui me lasserait une review car les deux chapitres suivant sont en train de subir de grosses modifications. Le chapitre 17 n'étant pour moi, pas très intéressant, j'envisage de le fusionner avec le 18. Bref, je vais essayer de faire au mieux.

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Merci à Lau, ma bêta qui m'aide énormément.

Bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs

Pendant les vacances, Nikita, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de réclamer quoi que ce soit, fit une demande surprenante à ces parents. Ce matin-là, Severus et Vlada discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine, lorsque leur fils débarqua dans la pièce avant de poser une question :

« **Je peux me faire faire un tatouage ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Oui, »** répondirent simultanément ses parents.

 **« Je choisis la réponse qui me plaît le plus ? »** sourit innocemment Nikita.

 **« Tu es trop jeune ! »** dit Severus d'un air butté. Vlada pouffa.

 **« Rappelle-moi quel âge tu avais quand tu as fait le tien ? »**

Severus grommela un genre de " **c'est pas la même chose** " d'une mauvaise foi extrême.

 **« Tu as un tatouage ? »** demanda Nikita.

 **« Elle vient de le dire. »**

 **« Tu me le montres ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Tu me dis où il est ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Dis** **-** **moi au moins ce que c'est ! »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« C'est un grand corbeau noir en vol, sur le pectoral droit, »** lâcha Vlada, l'air de rien. **« Pour te le montrer, par contre, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je pourrai te laisser voir dans une pensine quelques scènes que j'ai en mémoire par rapport à ce tatouage ... mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles te plaisent. »** fit-elle sous-entendre avec un sourire des plus malicieux.

 **« VLADA ! »** hurla Severus, indigné, alors que le teint de Nikita venait sérieusement de virer au verdâtre. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre avant de poser une autre question.

 **« Pourquoi un corbeau ? »** Severus ne répondit pas. Nikita se tourna donc vers Vlada qui n'avait décidément aucun scrupule à avouer les secrets de son amant.

 **« Ton père est l'un des rares** **sorciers** **qui a pu choisir entre deux formes pour son animagus** **: l** **a panthère ou le corbeau. Il a eut du mal** **à** **trancher, m** **a** **is il a finalement choisi la panthère,** **et p** **our ne pas oublier l'autre, il** **se l'es** **t fait tatou** **er** **. »**

 **« C'est génial ! Bon alors, je peux avoir un tatouage ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Mais si ! »** dit Vlada qui n'écoutait absolument pas Severus.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et pinça l'arrête de son nez en murmurant, en une longue litanie, tout un tas de " **ce que je fou là** ", " **et c'est moi le butté** ", " **stupide chat** " et autres insultes colorées, tout en se retenant visiblement d'étrangler sa compagne.

 **« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux faire ça sur un coup de tête ? »** demanda finalement Severus.

 **« Ce n'est pas un coup de tête ! J'y pense depuis qu'on est passé devant un tatoueur avec mama, pour ma première sortie dans la Grande Rue. Je sais que c'est une décision importante alors je voulais être sûr de moi. J'ai mis du temps à trouver le dessin que je voulais et maintenant je suis sûr** **de mon choix** **. Je suis prêt. Ce tatouage serait comme un symbole de mon changement. En fait, »** dit Nikita en baissant la tête, **« j'étais** **prêt à** **y aller tout de suite quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait sûrement vous demander avant... »**

 **« Tu allais te faire tatouer sans nous demander notre avis ? »** demanda Severus incrédule.

 **« Je n'ai jamais eu de parents ! Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi ! Personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi. J'ai toujours dû prendre mes décisions moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment on fait quand on a des parents... »**

Si Nikita avait hurlé au début de son discours, il finit en murmurant. Vlada vint le prendre dans ses bras et fusilla Severus du regard. Celui-ci soupira, posa son café puis demanda :

 **« C'est un choix mûrement réfléchi ? »**

 **« Oui, depuis près de six mois. »**

Severus soupira à nouveau.

 **« C'est d'accord... »** Nikita allait commencer à sauter partout, mais son père l'arrêta. **« À deux conditions ! »**

 **« Lesquelles ? »** demanda Nikita, inquiet.

 **« La première, c'est que je vienne avec toi. La seconde, c'est moi qui choisi le tatoueur. Celui de la Grande Rue est très mauvais et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves avec un truc immonde sur la peau pour le restant de tes jours. »**

 **« La fierté des Snape... »** souffla doucement Nikita, s'attirant une tape derrière la tête de la part de son père.

 **« Allez, ne traînons pas. Je fais un** **p** **ortoloin pour la Finlande. »**

 **« La Finlande ? »**

 **« Oui, c'est l** **à-** **bas que tu vas te faire tatouer. »**

 **« Je ne parle pas Finnois ! »**

 **« Pas la peine. Allez viens ici, ne traînons pas. Vlada, je sais que tu as du travail, on te laisse pour la journée. »** Celle-ci acquiesça avec un immense sourire.

Leur portoloin les mena dans un salon accueillant, où les murs étaient d'une couleur vert forêt, avec des fauteuils marron qui avaient l'air très confortables. Nikita pouvait admirer les différentes photos magiques accrochées aux murs, qui représentaient les tatouages réalisés ici. Ils étaient tous magnifiques un phénix, une licorne, beaucoup de dragons -dont un magyar à pointe- mais aussi une plume écrivant quelques mots, une épée posée sur un bouclier, et un vif d'or qui parcourait inlassablement le dos de son porteur par de petits mouvements saccadés.

Une femme arriva par une porte située à côté du comptoir. Elle était grande, blonde, les yeux noisette et elle était habillée comme une moldue, avec un jean et un tee-shirt blanc très simple accompagnés d'une paire de converses rouges. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surprise. Nikita la dévisagea en se disant que cette femme lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

 **« Severus ! Ma sœur t'aurai** **t** **donc remis le grappin dessus ?! »**

Le jeune Snape fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Vlada avait une sœur ! Elle n'en avait jamais parlé ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très loquace au sujet de sa famille, mais quand même !

 **« Bonjour Tania. En effet, on peut dire ç** **a** **... »**

 **« Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? »** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Nikita.

 **« Nikita Snape, enchanté, »** se présenta-t-il, une fois remis de son choc.

 **« C'est notre fils, à ta sœur et à moi, »** répondit calmement Severus.

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier d'un geste vif. Au lieu de la surprise que les deux hommes s'attendaient à voir sur son visage, il n'y avait qu'une immense colère. Elle se planta devant Severus et mit les mains sur les hanches.

 **« Et comment se fait-il que je ne découvre l'existence de mon neveu, qui -en plus- est déjà presque adulte, seulement maintenant ? »**

 **« Vlada t'expliquera, »** éluda Severus en poussant son fils devant lui, dans une habile tentative de distraction, sous l'air outré de celui-ci.

La distraction marcha, vu que la jeune femme le regarda attentivement avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'elle ne lui fasse un bref, mais puissant, câlin. La dénommée Tania relâcha son nouveau neveu avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recule. Elle lui posa ensuite une multitude de questions sur lui, auxquelles il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, tellement Tania le noyait sous son débit de paroles. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus se racla la gorge très peu subtilement et Tania redescendit brusquement sur terre.

 **« Ah oui, je suppose que vous n'êtes pa** **s** **là pour boire la café ! Qui passe** **sous** **mon aiguille ? Tu veux faire retoucher le tien, fait par cet incapable d'anglais minable ? »** grogna-t-elle.

 **« Je ne connaissais même pas Vlada à cette époque, »** se défendit Severus. **« Si j'avais su que je rencontrerai la sœur d'une des tatoueuses les plus connues au monde, j'aurais attendu pour le faire. De toute façon il me va très bien comme ça, ce n'est pas la question. Et je reviendrai peut-être bientôt... »** Nikita lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il n'y prêta pas attention. « **Nikita aimerait un tatouage. »**

 **« Génial ! »** Sautilla Tania, comme une gamine devant ses cadeaux de noël. **« Tu seras mon plus beau chef d'œuvre ! »**

 **« Tu as intérêt Tania ! »** gronda Severus.

Elle lui jeta une petite sphère en verre qu'il attrapa habilement avant de lui dire :

 **« Toi, tu sors d'ici. Je t'appellerai avec la sphère quand j'aurai fini. »**

Severus allait protester mais elle le coupa.

 **« Si tu es derrière moi, je serai crispée et je travaillerai mal Sev'. En plus, je vais tellement m'appliquer que ça va être très long ! Alors maintenant, tu dégages et tu me laisses bichonner mon adorable neveu, qui est d'ailleurs un garçon magnifique, félicitations !**

Nikita rougit alors que Severus était poussé dehors, en se demandant pourquoi son regard froid et son aura maléfique ne fonctionnaient pas avec la gente féminine de la famille Kazakov.

Une fois Severus dehors, Tania se retourna et regarda Nikita d'un air carnassier en se frottant les mains. Le jeune homme eut peur à ce moment-là, peut-être même plus que devant Voldemort. Peut-être pas autant que devant sa mère, quand elle décidait de jouer à la poupée en l'habillant, mais tout de même !

 **« Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

 **« Une panthère et une tigresse dans le dos, »** répondit-il succinctement.

Tania sourit. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que ça représentait pour lui, elle savait qu'il avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête.

 **«** **Accepterais-tu de** **me donner un ou deux souvenirs, pour que je puisse les représenter le plus fidèlement possible ? »**

En voyant Nikita hésiter, elle sortit sa baguette.

 **«** **Moi, Tania Kazakov, je** **jure sur ma magie de ne jamais révéler les secrets que je pourrais apprendre des souvenirs que Nikita Snape me confi** **era** **. »**

Un mince filet de magie sortit de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour du poignet de Nikita.

 **«** **J'accepte le serment de Tania Kazakov.** **»** répondit Nikita. Aussitôt, le filet de magie qui entourait son poignet se relia au coeur de Tania, avant de finalement se fondre dans leur corps pour disparaître. Le serment était désormais actif.

 **« Et comment je fais pour vous montrer mes souvenirs ? »** embraya le jeune Snape.

 **« Oula ! Déjà, tu vas me tutoyer avant de me vexer ! Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais je suis ta tante, pas l'apothicaire du coin. Surtout que maintenant que je connais ton existence, je ne vais plus te lâcher mon biquet. En plus, avant que tu ne te fatigues ce tatouage c'est mon cadeau, pour tous les noëls et les anniversaires que j'ai ratés. Et pour répondre à ta question, »** lui dit-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, **« j'ai une pensine dans l'arrière boutique. C'est souvent utile pour les gens qui ont une idée précise. Viens, je t'emmène là-ba** **s** **! »**

Ils passèrent la porte par laquelle Tania était arrivée et entrèrent dans une salle assez petite, avec des étagères remplies de fioles colorées. Un grand fauteuil inclinable moldu trônait au milieu, avec un tabouret à côté et une table recouverte d'ustensiles assez étranges.

Tania lui présenta sa pensine dans laquelle son neveu mit ses souvenirs concernant les deux animaux. Il ne montra pas la transformation ni rien de compromettant, même si elle avait prêté serment. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre... Elle entra dans la pensine et en ressorti après quelques minutes avec un immense sourire.

 **« Tu vas vraiment être mon plus beau chef-d'œuvre ! Installe-toi là Nikita. Tu sais comment marche les tatouages magiques ? »**

Après un signe négatif de la tête, elle reprit.

 **« C'est comme chez les moldus je vais t'injecter de l'encre sous la peau avec une aiguille. Ce qui est bien chez les sorciers c'est que je vais te donner une fiole d'anti-douleur avant et une de cicatrisation après. Normalement tu ne souffriras à aucun moment. Ça mettra aussi moins de temps qu'un tatouage moldu, mais vu ce que je compte faire, ça risque d'être tout de même long. Ensuite je jette un sortilège assez complexe qui va animer le ou les dessins. Suivant la puissance, mais aussi les intentions que j'y met, ils vont boug** **er** **plus ou moins. Certains tatoueurs ne peuvent, par exemple, que faire clign** **er** **l** **es yeux d** **'** **un animal. Les miens sont plus vivants et peuvent bouger sur une grande surface** **, i** **ls réagissent même parfois à l'humeur du porteur si celui-ci est puissant. Quand ils bougeront, tu les sentiras un peu, ça fait comme de légères chatouilles ou caresses, mais** **dans** **quelques temps tu ne le remarqueras même plus. Es-tu prêt ? »**

 **« Je pense... »**

 **« Alors allons y ! »**

.oOo.

Severus était dans une ville sorcière finlandaise depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant. Il avait trouvé son bonheur grâce à des livres et des ingrédients assez rares. Il en avait aussi profité pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Vlada, ainsi qu'un cadre pour Nikita pour qu'il puisse mettre la photo qu'il lui avait offert. C'était un cadre spécial puisque la photo sera invisible pour toutes autres personnes que Nikita.

Mais Severus commençait à trouver le temps long après quatre heures d'attente. Un tatouage sorcier durait une heure trente, deux heures maximum ! Quel tatouage pouvait vouloir son fils pour que cela dure si longtemps ?

Encore une heure et il irait le rejoindre, qu'elle l'ait appelé ou non.

Vingt minutes après cette réflexion, sa sphère chauffa dans sa poche. Avec un micro soupir de soulagement, il transplana dans le salon de tatouage que Tania avait fermé pour l'occasion. Celle-ci arriva tout sourire et le conduisit auprès de Nikita qui était couché sur le ventre dans le fauteuil en position incliné. Il avait un immense sourire, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes. Severus se détendit de voir son fils aussi souriant, avant de contourner le fauteuil pour faire face au dos du jeune homme.

Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il pu admirer le tatouage dans son intégralité. Sur la moitié droite du dos se trouvait une immense panthère au yeux gris, qui faisait environ une trentaine de centimètres. Elle s'étendait des hanches jusqu'au milieu des omoplates, en donnant l'impression qu'elle s'agrippait à la peau de Nikita avec ses griffes, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. La tête de la panthère avait été réalisée de profil, comme si elle regardait derrière elle, prête à attaquer quiconque oserait ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur son maître. Severus pouvait admirer la finesse des muscles de l'animal, qui semblaient rouler sous la fourrure noire et brillante avec une grâce hypnotique, comme s'il était prêt à bondir à tout instant. Magnifique.

Sur la moitié gauche du dos, se trouvait une magnifique tigresse, un peu plus petite, mais positionnée symétriquement à la panthère par rapport à la colonne vertébrale, comme si elles étaient le reflet l'une de l'autre. Ses poils soyeux étaient dorés et zébrés de noir, tandis que ses yeux de cuivre, à l'instar de la panthère, semblaient défier toutes personnes d'approcher. Elle avait l'air dangereuse, comme la première fois où il avait rencontré Vlada. Elle était belle, même sous sa forme féline. Après s'être remis de sa surprise il demanda :

 **« Ils ne bougent pas ? »**

 **« On t'attendait pour le sort, papa. Ça te plaît ? »**

 **« Beaucoup, »** dit Severus en lui offrant un de ses rares vrais sourires.

 **« On y va les Snape ? »** demanda Tania.

 **« Je suis prêt. »**

Après quelques minutes de concentration en silence, Tania lança une longue incantation.

Toute la surface de la peau de son dos et de ton torse le chatouilla un moment et il sentit un mouvement dans son dos, comme une caresse. Personne ne parla. Nikita tourna la tête vers les adultes qui regardaient son dos. Tania fit un grand sourire.

 **« Nikita ? Serais-tu fatigué par hasard ? »**

 **« Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, pourquoi ? »**

Avec un miroir, Tania lui montra son dos. La tigresse était affalée sur le côté et dormait paisiblement au bas de son dos. La panthère, elle, était assise derrière, calme, les yeux mi-clos mais les oreilles dressées, aux aguets.

 **« Tu es un sorcier puissant Nikita. Si tu veux qu'ils reprennent leur place initiale, tapote ton dos trois fois avec ta baguette. Ça peut éviter que tout le monde sache comment tu te sens. C'est l'un de mes plus beaux tatouages ! »** dit Tania, fière d'elle. « **Je pourrais prendre une photo et l'exposer ? »**

Aussitôt, Nikita se redressa et les deux fauves sur son dos en firent de même, l'air très attentifs et même un peu agressifs. Tania pouffa à la réaction des deux félins.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne verra pas ton visage et ton nom n** **'y** **figurera pas. Tu sais j'ai fait des tatouages de personn** **es** **célèbres comme Viktor Krum. »** Nikita sourit.

 **« Le vif d'or ? »**

 **« Oui. Évidemment je vous le dis parce que vous faites partie de la famille, je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, ma clientèle connaît mon travail. Et comme** **ton tatouage est** **l'un des plus beaux que j** **'ai réalisé** **...**

 **« C'est à toi de voir papa, »** dit Nikita alors que les fauves s'étaient apaisés mais regardaient toujours les adultes.

 **« C'est d'accord, mais je jetterai un sort sur la photo pour que les gens ne se souviennent pas exactement de ce qu'ils ont vu. Ils se rappelleront** **uniquement d'** **avoir vu deux splendides animaux. »**

 **« Ça me va ! »** dit Tania.

Tania prit une photo des deux félins passant dans différentes positions, on voyait clairement qu'ils réagissaient à l'humeur. Elle l'exposa tout de suite et Severus lança un sort de confusion.

 **« J'ai été ravis de te rencontrer Nikita. Je suis sûre que si je ne t'ai jamais vu avant c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, je suis contente de te connaître maintenant, j'espère qu'on se reverra souvent.**

 **« Moi aussi Tania !** **Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique cadeau, tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est important pour moi. »**

 **« Tu es si gentil Nikita, »** dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, **« je n'arrive pas à croire que Sev' soit ton père. »** Nikita ricana alors que Severus la fusilla du regard.

Une fois sorti de la boutique de Tania, Severus entraîna son fils dans la rue sorcière non loin pour une balade et une petite visite. Il savait très bien que son fils n'avait jamais voyagé et qu'il était très curieux, il se fit donc un plaisir de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur ce pays, et le village où ils se trouvaient, avec une voix professorale.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi à la maison, où Vlada les attendait impatiemment. Nikita l'enguirlanda, sous l'œil rieur de Severus, pour ne jamais lui avoir présenté sa sœur. Quand le jeune Snape montra son tatouage à sa mère, celle-ci en eut les larmes au yeux tellement elle était émue. En voyant sa réaction, Nikita s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la joue avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Au moment où il ferma la porte de la salle de bain Severus enlaça Vlada qui laissa finalement couler quelques larmes de joie.

 **« Cet enfant est exceptionnel... J'aurais tellement voulu l'avoir toujours avec moi, qu'il ne connaisse pas tout ce qu'il a connu, qu'on le protège et qu'on l'éduque... Ensemble. »**

 **« Je sais Tsara, »** dit il en embrassant sa tempe. **« J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement moi aussi. Mais on est là pour lui aujourd'hui. Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, alors qu'il travaille énormément et qu'il a souvent sa façade Snapienne, »** ricana-t-il. **« J'aurais d** **û** **voir tout ça avant... »**

 **« Ne t'en veux pas Sevy... Tu l'as déjà vu quand il prend son allure de survivant. En temps normal, on voit tellement clair en lui que ça le fait r** **âler, mais dans ces moments-là … lorsqu'il devient le "Survivant", il change totalement et tout ce qu'il laisse paraître est faux. Un vrai comédien.** **On voit tellement claire en lui et pourtant, dans ses moments là, tout ce qu'on voit est faux. La vie l'a forgée de façon tellement injuste, qu** **'il arrive à afficher d** **es faiblesses qui ne sont pas** **réellement les siennes** **... »**

 **« En tout cas, il est puissant. En témoignent** **son tatouage avec les deux félins** **qui réagissent au quart de tour, tout** **en** **agiss** **a** **nt** **avec nos caractères. La formule de Tania lie les tatouages à la magie de la personne. Avec Nikita, la magie est** **a** **ncrée dedans de telle manière, que ses émotions et pensées interfèrent dans le tatouage. C'est pour ça que la panthère et la tigresse réagissent comme nous, ils sont imprégnés de nos caractères respectifs. »**

 **« Comment ça, ils** **r** **éagissent comme nous ? »**

 **« La panthère est assez calme et toujours sur ses gardes, alors que la tigresse est plus enthousiaste et câline, voire sans gêne je dirais, »** ricana Severus. **« En tout cas, les deux sont très protecteurs. »**

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et Nikita sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'était vraiment musclé ces derniers mois. Sans être une armoire à glace, ses muscles étaient maintenant bien dessinés.

 **« Regardez ça, »** dit-il avec un grand sourire en montrant son ventre.

Sur celui-ci, la tigresse courait à vive allure, sautant et essayant d'attraper sa queue. Il se tourna et montra la panthère allongée, l'air blasé, avec sa queue qui se balançait mollement vers le bas, comme si l'animal se trouvait sur une branche.

 **« Ils vont jusque sur ton ventre ? »** s'étonna Vlada, tout de même amusée par le comportement des deux animaux.

 **« Tout le buste, »** dit Nikita avec un immense sourire.

.oOo.

Après les vacances, les cours reprirent tranquillement et il se rapprocha encore plus de Misha et de Zina. En plus de ses cours, il s'entraînait également beaucoup, ce qui commençait à se voir physiquement. Pourtant, même s'il était musclé, selon sa mère, il ne mangeait toujours pas assez. Alors qu'il mangeait déjà beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Son talent et son acharnement, lui avait permis de faire gagner son équipe au Quidditch. A côté de ça, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater que le rythme de travail s'était encore intensifié. Il essayait de tout concilier mais ce n'était pas évident.

Le professeur Minch et le professeur Leroz voyaient en lui un petit génie qui avait pourtant besoin d'encore beaucoup d'entraînement pour pouvoir exprimer tout son potentiel. Nikita ne voulait pas les décevoir, et il avait vraiment envie de devenir plus fort pour ne plus avoir peur, pour ne plus être confronté à tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Pourtant, au fil des entraînements, il se rendit vite compte que le fait de devenir plus fort, ne lui permettait pas d'effacer ses peurs, elles étaient toujours là.

Un jour où il était particulièrement fatigué, il se rendait seul à son cours de Magie Noire. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à son environnement, si bien que lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle des cheminettes, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'une autre personne. Il fut vivement tiré par le bras et une voix grave susurra à son oreille :

 **« Tu sais que t'es mignon toi... »**

Tout à coup, à cause de ces quelques mots, de l'intonation avec lesquels ils avaient été énoncés, et de cette main qui lui serrait le bras, il était de retour à Privet Drive, dans sa chambre minuscule et pleine de sang. C'était son Oncle qu'il voyait devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau en train de mourir, le laissant totalement crispé, le regard vitreux, alors qu'il ne fixait rien de particulier. La main qui agrippait fermement son bras, s'arracha soudainement, il fut projeté contre le mur et alors que tout devenait noir, il entendit une voix grave qu'il connaissait à la perfection. Rassuré, il se laissa alors partir dans l'inconscience.

.oOo.

Severus marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle des professeurs, lorsqu'il fut témoin, au loin, d'une scène qui l'interpella. Il aperçut un de ses universitaires, une armoire à glace du genre Crabb et Goyle, mais intelligent, agripper le bras d'un autre et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille avec un sourire lubrique. Et cette autre personne, immobile face à ce colosse, il la connaissait.

Nikita.

C'était son fils qui devenait blanc comme un linge et dont les yeux devenaient vitreux. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se précipita et arracha son fils de la poigne du jeune homme avant d'enfoncer sa baguette dans le cou de l'universitaire.

 **« Essaye pour voir... »** dit-il de sa voix la plus glaciale.

 **« Mais... je n'... »** bafouilla le jeune.

 **« Silence misérable imbécile ! »** coupa-t-il, une aura noire se déployant autour de lui. **« Ecoutez-moi bien… Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je peux vous assurer** **que je suis capable des pires tortures, et que j'ai accompli plus d'horreurs** **que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer dans toute votre misérable petite vie ! Et maintenant, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois : si je vous revois ne serait-ce que respirer le même air que lui, je vous jure sur tout ce qui m'est de plus cher, que je ferai usage de toute mon** _ **expérience**_ **pour que même vos parents ne puissent** **reconnaître votre cadavre. Me suis-je bien bien fait comprendre ? »**

 **« Je … je ... »**

 **« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »** gronda Severus, le regard noir, son aura devenant de plus en plus pressante autour de son interlocuteur.

 **« Ou-oui ! »** couina l'élève d'une voix aiguë.

Le jeune homme avait blanchit au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il bredouilla qu'il était désolé mais Severus ne l'écoutait plus, il s'était retourné vers son fils et l'examina rapidement. Constant qu'il ne subissait plus l'attention du professeur, l'universitaire en profita pour essayer de partir discrètement, mais la voix glaciale le stoppa net.

 **« N'insulte** **z** **pas mon intelligence. Vous êtes aussi discret qu'un dragon dans un magasin de boules de cristal. Vous serez coll** **é** **chaque soir pendant trois mois. »**

 **« Mais je n'... »**

 **« Essayez de l'ouvrir et c'est jusqu'à la fin de l'année, »** coupa Severus, avant de faire disparaître son aura magique, et de foudroyer une dernière fois l'imbécile qui restait devant lui. « **Déguerpissez ! »**

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir mis à part Anton qui, en passant par là, avait assisté à toute la scène et était aussi blanc que son camarade précédemment.

Severus se releva avec son fils inconscient dans les bras et se tourna vers Anton, le vrillant de son impitoyable regard noir.

 **« Monsieur Erdeli, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît vous rendres dans le bureau du directeur, dites-lui que ni moi, ni Nikita, n'assisterons à nos cours aujourd'hui. Veillez aussi à prévenir votre sœur Elena pour qu'elle prévienne Miss Zina Tchazov et Monsieur Misha Snektov. »**

Anton hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot face à cet homme terrifiant.

 **« Merci. Si vous arrivez en retard à vos cours par ma faute, dites** **à votre** **professeur de s'adresser à moi demain. »**

Nouvel hochement de tête. Sans s'attarder davantage, Severus entra dans la salle des cheminettes et rentra chez lui, en tenant toujours son fils recroquevillé contre son torse.

Une fois à la maison, Severus posa Nikita délicatement sur son lit et lui lança un Enervate. Papillonnant des yeux, le garçon reprit peu à peu pied à la réalité pour remarquer que son père était au dessus de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. En se souvenant de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il baissa la tête. Severus s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et attendit.

 **« Je suis stupide... »** murmura le garçon.

 **«** **Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu n'es pas stupide,** _ **stupide chat**_ **! »** s'exclama Severus. **« La seule chose qui m'intrigue** **Nikita, c** **'est que** **tu sais te défendre.** **T** **u as de très bon réflexes dès que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ta mère, Zina, Misha et maintenant Tania, veut te toucher. Que s'est-il passé ? »**

 **« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit... »**

 **« Que t'a-t-il di** **t** **? »** demanda Severus un sourcil Snapien élégamment relevé. Il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence, si bien qu'il s'imagina ne jamais avoir de réponse.

 **«** " **Tu sais que tu es mignon toi...** " **»** murmura Nikita.

 **« Et ? »**

 **« C'est ce qu'a dit Oncle Vernon... avant... »**

Severus comprit immédiatement, lui faisant serrer les poings dans l'espoir vain de se calmer. Il posa finalement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

 **« Je suis désolé Nikita** **…** **Mais n** **'oublie pas : i** **l ne peut plus te faire de mal maintenant. Il ne pourra plus jamais en faire, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »**

 **« Oui... Mais ça n'empêche pas les souvenirs... »**

 **« C'est vrai... J'aimerais pourtant les faire disparaître crois-moi... »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas ? Tu pourrais me lancer un oubliette ou une potion qui me ferait oublier Oncle Vernon, »** dit Nikita relevant la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir non dissimulé.

 **« Je suis désolé Nikita... Je ne peux pas. Altérer la mémoire n'est pas une solution. Tu auras parfois une sensation bizarre, une peur non connue quand tu retrouveras dans certaines situations, quand tu verras certaines choses. Un profond malaise, l'impression de ne pas être entier. Et non seulement ça sera désagréable pour le reste de ta vie** **mais, en plus,** **cela s'avérera** **très compliqu** **é concernant un certain point de ta vie** **. »**

 **« Quel point ? »**

Severus détourna les yeux, un peu gêné.

 **« D'un point de vue sexuel Nikita. »** Celui-ci rougit et baissa les yeux. **« Si tu venais à avoir une relation poussée avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'est un garçon, tu auras sans arrêt l'ombre de ce qui s'est passé près de toi. Tu auras toujours une angoisse à passer à l'acte sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et ça pourrait briser tes relations, tu te remettrais en question... »**

 **« Je ne compte avoir aucune relation ! »** dit Nikita d'un air buté.

 **« Crois-moi, ça viendra... Ça ne m'enchante pas, mais ça viendra. »** Nikita eu un petit sourire pour son père qui décidément le surprotégeait. C'était agréable. « **Allez, dors un peu... J'ai annulé tes cours pour la journée, et quelqu'un va bien devoir retenir ta mère de devenir hystérique quand elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé... »**


	17. Chapitre 17&18

Lumos !

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un chapitre un peu particulier, qui réuni deux chapitres. Je m'explique : le 17 n'était finalement qu'un long monologue et je me suis dit que vous n'en aviez un peu rien à faire et que ce serait trop ennuyant à lire, donc je l'ai clairement racourci et, au lieu de publier un chapitre court et un peu... mou, j'ai préféré ajouter le 18 ! Vous avez donc deux chapitres en un avec beaucoup plus de contenu que d'habitude ! De plus, c'est aussi pour célébrer les **400 reviews** !

Pour les nombreuses personnes qui me posent la question : oui, je vais donner des nouvelles de nos petits Anglais et je parlerai de **Charlie au chapitre 21**. Voilàààààà !

Encore merci à tous, pour vos encouragements et votre soutien, merci à Lau pour sa correction impecable.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 17&18 :

Nikita ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les poser sur Misha, tranquillement assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Le vampire ne se fit pas prier lorsque Nikita vint, de lui même, se blottir contre lui, encore légèrement brumeux. pour le serrer aussitôt contre son torse.

 **« Tu es encore entré sans la permission de mon père ? Il ne sait toujours pas comment tu rentres et ça l'énerve grandement, »** rigola Nikita.

Et c'était vrai. Severus était exaspéré par ce vampire qui entrait chez lui n'importe quand. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'était absolument pas un danger pour son fils, et même qu'il le protégeait puisqu'il en avait longuement parlé avec le vampire. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait le serment qu'il ne ferait jamais intentionnellement de mal à Nikita, moralement ou physiquement. Depuis, Severus ne disait rien, même s'il essayait par tous les moyens de contrer la magie vampirique pour que sa demeure ne se transforme pas en moulin. Au cours des nombreuses visites du vampire, il avait pu remarquer la relation particulière entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais plutôt une confiance mutuelle particulièrement forte.

Misha répondit :

 **« Non, pour une fois j'ai toqué. Il sait que d'habitude, je fais ça pour l'embêter, mais aujourd'hui c'était sérieux. »**

 **« Tu n'avais pas cours ? »**

 **« Si, mais je viens de te dire que c'était sérieux. »**

 **« Tout va bien Misha... »**

 **« Si je chope ce mec, je le tue. »**

Il avait dit ça platement et Nikita savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

 **« Tout va bien, ne lui fais rien s'il-te-plaît. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est moi qui ai eu une réaction excessive. En plus, je pense que mon père lui a fait tellement peur qu'il ne s'y prendra plus jamais d'une telle manière. »**

Misha ricana.

 **« Yakov était tellement pâle quand il m'a enfin trouvé que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, pourtant ça s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Il m'a permis de regarder ses souvenirs pour que je sache exactement ce qui s'était passé et comment tu allais. Ton père est génial ... pour un humain. »**

Nikita lui donna un petit coup sur le torse.

 **« Moi aussi je suis un humain tu sais. »**

 **« Oui mais toi tu es spécial. »**

 **« Et en quoi ? »** demanda Nikita doucement

 **« Je ne sais pas encore... Quand je connaîtrai ton histoire je pourrai peut-être te le dire... »**

 **« Tu sais qui j'étais avant, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Tu étais Harry Potter. »** Nikita grimaça et se pelotonna plus contre lui.

 **« Oui... »** murmura-t-il.

 **« Comment Harry Potter, a t-il pu vivre de si grands drames sans que personne n'en sache rien ? »**

 **« Les gens voient ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. Mais... Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ? »** s'étonna Nikita.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais je sais à quel point tu en as souffert, je le vois dans tes yeux. »**

Après un long silence, Misha reprit :

 **« Raconte-moi. »**

C'était la première fois que Misha le lui demandait, et Nikita savait que c'était important, pour eux deux. Le vampire avait besoin de savoir de quoi protéger Nikita ; il avait été tellement inquiet quand il avait vu sa réaction tout à l'heure... Il se demandait par quoi était passé son protégé. Nikita, quant à lui, en avait besoin, car même s'il avait déjà raconté une majeure partie de son histoire à sa mère, il se sentait toujours prisonnier de tout ça. Il finit par dire :

 **« Regarde dans ma tête si tu veux. »**

 **« J'aimerais que tu me racontes ta propre histoire, avec tes mots, »** murmura Misha.

 **« Par où commencer ? »**

 **« Essaye par le début... »**

 **« D'accord … mais promets-moi que, quoi que tu apprennes, tu n'iras pas te venger sur ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Promet-le. »**

 **« Je promets, »** finit par lâcher Misha, avec réluctance.

 **« Mes premiers souvenirs commencent vers mes 5 ans... »**

Nikita raconta alors toute sa vie à un Misha qui, au fur et à mesure du récit, bouillonnait de colère. Son enfance difficile avec un oncle violent et une tante esclavagiste. La découverte du monde magique et sa joie de comprendre enfin qui il était. Hedwige, son premier cadeau. Son entrée à Poudlard, et sa rencontre avec l'horrible Professeur Snape qui l'avait humilié dès le premier cours. Puis les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, dans cette vie qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. Un troll, Touffu, un jeu d'échec géant, Quirell et la pierre philosophal. Son oncle qui s'était montré plus violent pendant ces vacances... Le traitant d'anormal. Sa deuxième année, où il avait dû affronter le regard des gens, suite à la découverte d'un nouveau don. Sans oublier le basilic qui se promenait dans l'école, pétrifiant les élèves, et qu'il avait dû affronter au péril de sa vie. A la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait dû rentrer "chez lui", et il avait reçu le même traitement que l'été précédent : des coups, encore des coups. Sa troisième année avait bien mal débuté ; des détraqueurs, un rat, un loup-garou, un retourneur de temps. Puis de nouveau l'été, et encore des coups, dans l'indifférence générale, mais plus sournois, plus fort... L'année suivante, sa quatrième année, il y avait eu le tournois... Tout le monde s'était à nouveau détourné de lui, même Ron. Et puis Cédric... les coups de Vernon, toujours plus nombreux à chaque retour "à la maison", les visions, les cours d'Occlumancie qui l'angoissaient tellement, la perte de son parrain... Et les agissements de son oncle qui l'avaient brisé.

 **« Severus m'a sauvé. Il a trouvé un plan en quelques heures, il m'a soigné et m'a emmené ici, laissant croire que j'étais mort mystérieusement. Il m'a donné une nouvelle identité, des parents, une nouvelle vie, une protection. Je n'ai plus de célébrité à supporter, plus de Voldy sur le dos ... il reste moi, juste moi. J'ai des amis qui m'aiment pour moi. »**

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

 **« Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que je vais devoir retomber là dedans et me battre, mais pour l'instant, je profite égoïstement de mon bonheur... »**

Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses larmes avaient commencé à couler, ni depuis quand, mais la chemise noire du vampire était réellement trempée. Après quelques minutes de silence, Nikita releva la tête. Les yeux de Misha étaient rouge carmin, et son léger grondement s'était transformé en un grognement bestial : il était furieux.

 **« Nikita, s'il-te-plaît ne m'en veux pas, mais je dois te laisser un moment. Je vais rentrer dans mon clan et aller m'entraîner pour me défouler. Je ne veux pas rompre ma promesse, mais si je reste inactif, je risque d'aller raser l'Angleterre. Je te jure que je reviendrais dès que je serai calmé. Ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plaît. »**

 **« Vas-y Misha. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec tout ça... »**

 **« Ne dis pas de bêtise Nikita, »** gronda Misha. **« Je reviens dès que je peux. »**

Le vampire embrassa son ami sur le front et sortit de la chambre, pour apercevoir le grand Severus Snape, maître de potion, assit contre le mur à côté de la porte, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée, avec ses mains qui agrippaient ses cheveux. Misha fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et sortit de la maison.

Severus avait tout entendu, étant donné que la porte était restée entrouverte ... et il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il connaissait la plupart de ces événements, mais ne les avaient jamais mis bout à bout. Cet enfant n'avait donc jamais eu de moments de bonheur ? Ou alors, ils étaient si infimes qu'ils avaient dû durer en tout et pour tout qu'une demie journée dans toute sa vie. Il se sentait mal, il avait mal. S'il ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par la haine, s'il avait fait attention aux signes, s'il n'avait pas rapporté cette foutue prophétie...

Tellement de "si" et tellement à cause de lui... Il resta vingt minutes assis par terre puis il se releva et entra dans la chambre. Nikita s'était endormi, sûrement à cause d'un trop plein d'émotions suite au récit de ses douloureux souvenirs. Il s'installa à la place qu'avait occupée le vampire quelques minutes auparavant, puis il se glissa sous les draps et attira son fils contre lui. Alors que ce dernier venait instinctivement se blottir contre son torse, et sachant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, Severus commença à murmurer :

 **« Je suis désolé Nikita... Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais te le dire, mais je suis désolé. Non seulement je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis désolé pour Harry. Tu n'as pas mérité tout ça... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour effacer toutes mes erreurs. Je ne pourrai même jamais me faire pardonner pour tout ça. Je te jure de te protéger au prix de ma vie s'il le faut. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, absolument tout. Tu es la première personne à qui je dis ces mots et crois le ou non mais... je t'aime Nikita. »**

Ce fut une voix pleine de sommeil qui lui répondit.

 **« Je t'aime aussi papa. Si tu veux vraiment me rendre heureux, ne t'en veux pas. Pardonne-toi comme je t'ai pardonner il y a déjà longtemps. Tu as déjà fais tellement. S'il-te-plaît, ne gâche pas ta vie par des regrets à cause de moi. Je m'en voudrais encore plus. »**

 **« Je me pardonnerais quand tu te pardonneras Nikita. »**

 **« Alors on n'est pas sorti des Mandragores... »** marmonna Nikita avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond, faisant sourire Severus.

Il passa sa journée avec son fils dans les bras, à se repasser ce qu'il avait entendu, ainsi que toute la détresse qu'avait manifestée Nikita. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager et ça le rendait dingue.

Lorsque, vers cinq heures, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la maison, il savait que c'était Misha qui revenait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de lâcher Nikita, pas encore. Il envoya un patronus, un magnifique tigre, pour dire à Misha qu'il pouvait entrer et quelques secondes plus tard, le vampire apparu dans d'élégantes volutes de fumée noire. Severus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Misha prit la chaise du bureau.

 **« Bonsoir professeur. »**

Misha avait retrouvé ses yeux améthyste et sa voix neutre.

 **« Bonsoir Misha. S'il-vous-plaît, quand nous sommes seuls, appelez-moi Severus. Avec ce que vous savez maintenant, je pense que nous nous reverrons assez souvent. »**

 **« Je l'espère sincèrement. »** Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Misha reprenne. **« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »**

 **« Faites donc. »**

 **« Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas tués ? »**

 **« Croyez-moi, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas le faire... »** soupira Severus. **« Nikita, enfin, à cette époque là Harry, m'a demandé de ne pas leur faire trop de mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait d'autres morts inutiles sur la conscience. Déjà qu'il se croit coupable de la mort du jeune Diggory, puis de celle de Black … et encore, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien on en trouvera d'autres, en partant de ses parents jusqu'au clochard du coin. »**

 **« C'est insensé... »** souffla Misha.

 **« Mais il est comme ça... »** répondit Severus en couvant son fils du regard. Nikita était contre son torse alors que l'homme passait sans arrêt une main dans ses cheveux.

 **« Vous avez vraiment été si dur que ça avec lui ? »**

 **« Plus que ça même... »** soupira Severus. « **J'ai été horrible à cause d'une querelle d'adolescents vieille de vingt ans... Si je n'avais pas été aussi borné j'aurais vu toute cette maltraitance. Mais il était tellement bon acteur que je n'ai vu que la première couche. Celle du survivant, du gosse arrogant, de la célébrité. On s'est tous fait avoir... »**

 **« On va le protéger maintenant... »**

 **« Ce n'est pas si simple... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'enfermerais dans cette maison pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être en danger. Malheureusement, qu'on le veuille ou non, il est au premier plan de cette guerre. Je ne le pousserai jamais à se battre, mais je suis sûr qu'il le fera tout de même... »**

 **« Je serai à ses côtés. »**

 **« Bienvenu dans la garde rapprochée du survivant, »** dit Severus avec un sourire.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Nikita rentrait chez lui après une grosse journée de cours, il jeta presque son sac sur la table et regarda ses parents.

 **« J'ai un problème ! »**

 **« Qui a t-il chaton ? »** demanda aussitôt Vlada, très inquiète. Elle n'avait toujours digéré l'agression dont son fils avait été victime cette semaine.

Nikita soupira au surnom qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucun scrupule à utiliser depuis la révélation de son animagus.

 **« Demain on commence les cours sur les Patronus, même si peu de monde connaît le mien, celui d'Harry Potter, il est quand même peu commun et ça pourrait se savoir... Surtout quand on sait que je suis le fils que Severus Snape a rencontré juste après la disparition du foutu Survivant. »**

 **« Langage Nikita ! »** claqua la voix de son père.

 **« Pardon, pardon... »** répondit son fils, sans vraiment y prêter davantage d'attention. **« Donc, voilà mon problème ! A cause de ça, je peux ne pas aller en cours … le truc, c'est que ça va durer plusieurs semaines et que je louperais tout le reste. »** Nikita arpentait la pièce de long en large.

 **« C'est quoi ton Patronus ? »** demanda Vlada.

 **« Un cerf... »**

 **« Et pas n'importe lequel, »** dit Severus. « **Enfin, je veux dire qu'il est vraiment gigantesque, il sera vite repéré. »**

 **« Je vois... »** Dis Vlada en réfléchissant.

 **« As-tu au moins essayé de le refaire depuis que tu es ici ? »**

Nikita s'arrêta net de marcher et regarda son père en relevant un sourcil. Vlada sourit à cette vision, c'était véritablement un Snape.

 **« Non, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin... Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Et bien, tu as reçu ton héritage magique, ce qui a entraîné un changement dans la nature de ta magie, tout en augmentant significativement sa puissance ! Sans compter la potion qui a apporté d'autres modifications … Et puis, tu as aussi d'autres souvenirs maintenant... »**

 **« Et alors ? »** demanda Nikita sceptique.

 **« Stupide chat, »** grogna Severus. « **Un Patronus peut changer de forme dans certains cas, comme une relation amoureuse très importante. Si le souvenir change lorsqu'on prononce la formule, il est possible que notre patronus se transforme en un autre. Je pense que tu as eu suffisamment de changement pour espérer en avoir un autre... »**

 **« D'accord, je vais essayer... »**

Nikita sortit sa baguette et réfléchit à un souvenir heureux. Il y en avait tellement depuis qu'il était ici... Puis il trouva. Il fixa son père dans les yeux pendant qu'une scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

« _Expecto patronum_ ! »

Une immense panthère noire sortit aussitôt de sa baguette pour venir se frotter à Vlada qui souriait. Nikita, après avoir regardé, bouche-bée, son nouveau Patronus, lança un coup d'oeil vers son père qui observait la bête avec un petit sourire.

 **« Tu as pensé à quoi mon chaton ? »**

 **« Mon anniversaire, quand papa m'a dit :** " **Je suis fier de toi mon fils** " **en me rassurant sur ma forme animagus car j'avais peur qu'il en est honte. »** Vlada sourit alors que le Patronus s'estompait.

 **« A ce propos, comment t'en sors-tu pour ton animagus ? »**

Nikita ferma un moment les yeux et, sous le regard de ses parents, ses bras se couvrirent de fourrure, une queue fit son apparition et des petits crocs sortirent de sa bouche. Des oreilles démesurément grandes se dressèrent sur sa tête, dans une réplique parfaite de celles d'un chat des sables et quand il ouvrit les yeux ils étaient gris foncé avec des pupilles fendues. Vlada s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras en riant.

 **« Qu'il est mignon comme ça mon chaton ! »**

.oOo.

Le mois de mars arriva et bien qu'encore frais, il faisait plus doux en Russie. Nikita continuait à se déchaîner au travail, et il adorait ça. Il s'entraînait toujours beaucoup avec Zina, et ils avaient décidé tous les deux de passer leur BUSES en sport de combat, avec l'accord de leur professeur. Leur niveau était encore un peu bas, par rapport aux élèves ayant trois ans de pratique, mais ils avaient leur chance s'ils continuaient de s'entraîner assez dur. D'ailleurs, Nikita allait passer beaucoup de BUSES en candidat libre : l'étude des moldus, la botanique, la divination et les runes.

L'étude des moldus, il la connaissait de par ses origines ; la botanique et la divination, il les avaient déjà passé en Angleterre et ça serait toujours ça de plus à avoir pour son diplôme, il n'aurait qu'à réviser un minimum avant l'examen. Quant aux runes, il les apprenait avec sa mère depuis le début de l'année, et c'était une matière où il lui suffisait d'apprendre des choses par cœur, ce pour quoi il était plutôt doué depuis son changement d'identité. Il pouvait dire merci à ses parents et leurs mémoires surprenantes, car Vlada et Severus avait chacun une mémoire exceptionnelle. Le nombre de recette de potion que Severus connaissait de tête était effrayant. Au fil du temps, Nikita avait appris à utiliser sa nouvelle aptitude de mémorisation, et maintenant qu'il maîtrisait l'Occlumencie, il savait ranger et compartimenter ses souvenirs et les retrouver en quelques secondes. En bref, il retenait désormais beaucoup plus de choses en une seule lecture, ce qui était très pratique pour les runes.

Ses amis ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait étudier autant de matières car il passait beaucoup plus d'examen qu'eux. Seize au lieu d'une dizaine pour la majorité des élèves. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il avait totalement changé ses matières en arrivant ici, mais que son tuteur lui avait tout de même enseigné jusqu'au niveau BUSE alors il voulait en profiter. En bref, son emploi du temps était surchargé. Il rentrait souvent chez lui à vingt heures, même vingt deux heures le vendredi à cause du Quidditch, et après un dîner rapide, une douche et parfois un ou deux devoirs, il s'effondrait sur son lit.

Ses week-end étaient rythmés par ses cours particuliers avec ses parents. Il était devenu meilleur en potion, même si ce n'était toujours pas parfait, et il savait qu'il n'égalerait jamais son père mais il était tout de même au dessus de la moyenne. Il avait réussi à atteindre un bon niveau en Occlumancie, ses barrières étaient très solides et tiendraient devant Dumbledore s'il n'insistait pas trop. De ce fait, Severus avait décidé d'arrêter ses cours et ceux de Legilimencie pour alléger un peu sa charge de travail. Après moult protestations, Nikita avait fini par abdiquer.

Il sortait aussi au moins une fois par week-end avec ses amis. Pour boire un verre, ou se balader ; règle imposée par ses parents qui le voyaient s'enfoncer dans le travail. Il en était heureux et ne refusait jamais une sortie, puisque c'était l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Elena, Fedor et Makari qu'il ne voyait plus beaucoup autrement, sauf pendant les cours communs et les repas. Il passait plus facilement du temps avec Zina grâce à leurs entraînements, et il était sans arrêt avec Misha, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe.

Celui-ci venait aussi les aider à s'entraîner, ce qui était très bénéfique car ça demandait beaucoup d'effort pour compenser la force ou la vitesse d'un vampire. Ni Nikita, ni Zina ne faisait le poids face à Misha mais c'était un bon entraînement. Leur entraîneur leur avait dit de bien en profiter, car ce n'était pas souvent qu'un vampire souhaitait aider un humain, surtout pour les entraînements physiques.

Ses cours de duel se passaient très bien, et coupler avec ses cours de magie noire il avait pu rattraper le niveau de la classe. Il était toujours en binôme avec Yakov, avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Yakov était d'un calme déconcertant, d'une gentillesse à toutes épreuves et toujours à l'écoute. C'est lui qui stoppait les duels quand Nikita était trop amoché. De toute façon, s'il allait vraiment mal, Misha rappliquait et l'emmenait à l'infirmerie sans lui demander son avis. C'était déjà arrivé deux fois. Les professeurs avaient connaissance de ce fait et ne s'en offusquaient pas. Ils connaissaient les vampires et ils n'allaient certainement pas se mettre entre l'un d'eux et son protégé.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au mois de mai, que Misha sauva réellement la vie de Nikita, et que Nikita sauva très certainement, lui aussi, la vie de Misha.

Nikita était dehors face aux enclos des dragons, avec Zina et Fedor. Ils avaient le droit de venir assister à quelques entraînements de temps en temps. Ils avaient une distance de sécurité à respecter et observaient les dragons à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Chaque bête avait une lourde chaîne, reliée à un collier autour du cou, bien qu'ils ne les portent pas en permanence, uniquement pour certains exercices risqués. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils étaient attachés que les spectateurs étaient admis. Et encore... Les professeurs sélectionnaient ceux qui avaient le droit de venir. Il fallait surtout des élèves calmes et attentifs qui étaient véritablement intéressés. Le chahut n'était absolument pas toléré en ces lieux.

Ils étaient donc là, devant les dragons, quand l'un d'eux s'énerva. C'était une magnifique femelle Noir des Hébrides, mesurant un peu moins de neuf mètres de long. Elle possédait de grandes écailles rugueuses d'un noir profond, des yeux violets étincelants, de grandes ailes de chauve-souris ainsi qu'une rangée de pointes brillantes et coupantes comme des rasoirs tout au long de l'échine.

Elle était furieuse et crachait des flammes. Tout le monde était trop loin pour être blessé, mais apparemment, l'apprentie s'occupant de ce dragon l'avait mal attaché et elle arriva à se dégager des chaînes. Le dragon fonça tel un taureau dans la barrière face lui et se rapprocha dangereusement du petit groupe qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir, malgré leurs très bons réflexes. C'était totalement différent lorsqu'un dragon de plusieurs tonnes vous fonçait dessus ! Les professeurs purent réagir et grâce à plusieurs sorts spéciaux de dresseur, immobilisèrent les pattes de la bête.

Celle-ci, furieuse, remua la tête de droite à gauche tout en crachant une longue gerbe de feu. Nikita, ne réfléchissant pas, se retourna et plaqua ses amis au sol pendant que le souffle chaud se précipitait sur eux. Heureusement, il avait gardé ses gants en peau de dragon après leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ses main ne furent donc pas brûler, mais il sentit son avant bras le brûler atrocement alors que le souffle du dragon continuait sa course. Nikita, toujours debout et de dos, s'attendait à ce que son dos subisse la même chose, mais il ne sentit qu'une masse contre lui. Après que le dragon eut fini, il se retourna pour voir que son sauveur n'était autre que Misha. Celui-ci était affalé contre lui, les yeux mi-clos, et de son dos s'échappait une fumée peu rassurante. Avant que Nikita ne puisse faire un geste, Misha s'effondra au sol. Le jeune Snape se précipita vers son ami et, avec sa main gauche, il le mit sur le côté pour voir les dégâts, faisant fi de sa propre douleur au bras droit.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir, la chair était à vif et on voyait même certain os. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus le jeune homme, c'était de voir que les plaies ne se régénéraient pas. Misha allait mourir. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps il arracha avec les dents le brassard de sa cuisse droite, il prit sa dague et entailla généreusement son poignet avec une grimace de douleur. Le sang se mit aussitôt à jaillir alors que tout le monde reprenait ses esprits et accourait vers eux, Nikita aboya :

 **« Zina ! Ne laisse personne approcher, le vampire n'acceptera pas d'être dérangé pendant son repas, c'est dangereux. Fedor éloigne-toi tout de suite. »**

Nikita laissa son sang couler dans la bouche de Misha et caressa tant bien que mal de son autre main, la gorge du vampire pour le forcer à déglutir. Au bout de deux déglutitions difficiles, le vampire colla sa bouche au poignet et aspira allègrement le précieux liquide vital. Alors que Nikita voyait les plaies se refermer doucement, il commença à avoir des points noirs devant les yeux. Il se pencha doucement à l'oreille de son ami pour ne pas qu'il se sente menacé et murmura :

 **« Misha, mon frère, arrête s'il-te-plaît... »**

D'un coup, Misha lâcha sa proie et ouvrit vivement les yeux. Il eut juste le temps de voir le petit sourire de Nikita avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre sur son torse. Il reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se releva en tenant Nikita dans ses bras, indifférent à la douleur lancinante de son dos. Indifférent au fait que ce même dos et ses fesses étaient totalement nu devant tout un tas de monde à cause du souffle chaud du dragon. Son précieux fardeau bien contre lui, il disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Zina qui comprit parfaitement et se mit à courir à la recherche du professeur Snape.

Tout ça s'était passé en moins de deux minutes et les professeurs ne pouvaient que saluer la réactivité de leurs élèves. Misha arriva à l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de fumée et beugla pour qu'un médicomage vienne l'aider. Celui-ci arriva en quelques secondes pour voir un adolescent inconscient et débraillé sur un lit, alors qu'un autre lui léchait consciencieusement le poignet. Voyant les dents pointues et la cicatrisation rapide, le médicomage comprit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher avant que le vampire ait fini.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la plaie était refermée, même si elle était encore rouge et boursouflée. Misha fit un signe de tête et le soigneur accouru en demandant des détails sur ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune vampire lui indiqua seulement la brûlure sur le bras de son ami, ne voulant pas répéter la même histoire quand le professeur Snape arriverait, d'autant qu'il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Le médicomage grimaça et commença les soins pendant Misha invoquait de nouveaux vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fedor arriva avec plusieurs des professeurs qui étaient sur place. Ils restèrent tous en retrait pour attendre le pronostic du jeune homme. Zina et Severus arrivèrent ensuite, essoufflés, et le maître des potions se jeta sur son fils, demandant au soigneur de lui expliquer son état de santé.

 **« Il a une brûlure occasionnée par le souffle d'un dragon sur le bras droit. Heureusement qu'il portait ses gants de protection, puisque sa main droite n'a pas été endommagée… je n'aurai sûrement pas pu la sauver. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est très affaibli par la douleur. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il ne se réveillera que demain mais il ira bien. Il risquera, par contre, de garder une méchante cicatrice sur le bras droit et une autre sur le poignet gauche. »**

 **« Pourquoi le poignet gauche ? »** demanda Severus en regardant la marque bien net. Le médicomage fit un signe de tête vers le vampire. Severus se retourna d'un geste sec, la main toujours enfouie dans la chevelure de son fils.

 **« Explication ! »** exigea-t-il.

 **« Zina ? Tu peux commencer ? Je n'ai que la fin, »** demanda Misha.

 **« Nous étions en train de regarder l'entraînement des dragons, mais l'un d'eux s'est énervé et a réussi à se libérer, »** dit timidement Zina. Elle se sentait très mal face aux yeux noirs si semblables à ceux de son amis. Mais alors que ceux de Nikita la regardait toujours avec beaucoup de douceur, ceux-ci étaient durs et froids. **« Il nous a foncé dessus et, bien qu'on se soit trouvé à une distance réglementaire, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Les professeurs ont tout de suite immobilisés ses pattes, mais il s'était déjà rapproché suffisamment de nous… Assez pour nous toucher quand il a craché du feu. Nikita nous a tout de suite précipité à terre et a fait barrage de son corps pour que nous ne soyons pas touché. Ensuite... »** Elle se tourna vers Misha

 **« Je l'ai senti en danger et, dès que le souffle l'a touché, je suis venu immédiatement pour me coller à son dos afin de le protéger. J'ai été brûlé sur tout l'arrière du corps et je me suis évanoui. »** Il se tourna vers Zina qui reprit.

 **« Nikita s'est précipité sur Misha et a constaté qu'il ne se régénérait pas. Il s'est entaillé le poignet, a demandé à Fedor de reculer très loin et m'a demandé de retenir tout le monde qui commençait à arriver. Il a ensuite fait boire Misha, dont les plaies se sont refermées, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose. Immédiatement après, Misha a cessé de boire et Nikita s'est évanoui. Misha l'a porté jusqu'ici en voyageant dans les ombres et moi je suis venue vous chercher. »**

 **« Pourquoi la plaie de son poignet n'a pas été traitée pour qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrice ? »** demanda Severus au médicomage. Il entendit un grognement émaner du vampire, ce qui le fit se tourner. Misha le fusillait du regard, mais il se reprit tout de suite et paru gêné de son comportement, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais.

 **« Pardon, ce sont les instincts... C'est** _ **ma**_ **blessure. Je sais que votre fils n'est pas ma possession professeur Snape mais, cette morsure, c'est la représentation de ma dette. Avant, je lui avais donné la protection de mon peuple, »** il y eu quelques hoquets surpris des professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant, mais il n'en tint pas compte. **« Maintenant c'est bien plus que ça. J'ai léché la plaie en y insufflant un peu de ma magie. N'importe quel vampire à des kilomètres saura qu'il a donné son sang volontairement pour sauver l'un des nôtres, il sera non seulement protégé de n'importe quel vampire, mais aussi respecté. »** Severus hocha la tête.

 **« Très bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Snektov pour avoir sauvé la vie de Nikita, j'ai une dette envers vous. »**

 **« Certainement pas ! »** grogna Misha. **« Je l'ai fait pour Nikita, pas pour vous et en plus il m'a déjà remboursé cette dette en me sauvant la vie également. »** Severus hocha sèchement la tête.

 **« Miss Tchazov je vous remercie également de m'avoir prévenue si vite. Puis-je vous demander de porter un mot à la volière. Appelez "Lueur", c'est un corbeau, et demandez-lui de poster ceci à Vlada s'il-vous-plaît, »** demanda Severus en griffonnant quelques mots sur un parchemin avant de lui tendre.

 **« Je porterai cette lettre, bien sûr. Nikita m'a sauvée la vie aujourd'hui professeur. Je l'en remercierai jamais assez. »** Elle hocha la tête et partit rapidement.

 **« Quant à vous, »** dit Severus en se retournant vivement vers les trois professeurs restés en retrait qui déglutirent sous son regard noir, **« je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous ! Je viendrai vous voir et nous allons discuter de cet incident ! »**

 **« Bien sûr professeur Snape, c'est tout à fait normal. Nous sommes désolés que les choses se soient si mal passées. Peut-être devriez vous lui dire de ne plus assister à ces cours... »**

 **« Certainement pas, »** grogna Nikita en se redressant difficilement. Il fit une grimace de douleur et son père le força à se recoucher.

 **«** **Qu'est ce que tu dis Nikita ! Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui. Tu ne vas tout de même pas y retourner ? »**

 **« Non seulement je veux y retourner, mais cet événement m'a confirmé ce que je pensais : je veux être éleveur de dragon ! »**

 **« Aurais-tu, par hasard, reçu un violent coup sur la tête ? »** demanda doucereusement Severus.

 **« J'ai été faible aujourd'hui ! Si je peux maîtriser un dragon, plus personne ne pourra me contrôler, plus jamais ! »** dit Nikita avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. « **En plus, tu sais à quel point ils me fascinent. Ils sont beaux, puissants, mais surtout protecteurs, et résistants. Certaines espèces sont en voie d'extinction et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. En travaillant dans un élevage je pourrais aider à réguler les populations. C'est ce que je veux papa... »**

 **« Que puis-je répondre à ça... Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi stupide chat... »** dit Severus dans un grondement.

 **« Si je peux me permettre... »** dit l'un des professeurs. **«** **Je vous trouve très courageux jeune homme et je serai ravis de vous avoir comme élève dans quelques années. Tenez, elle est tombée lorsqu'elle a défoncé son box, pour vous souvenir de cette aventure et de ses dangers. Il y a un charme dessus, que vous pouvez enlever en cas de besoin, pour ne pas vous couper. »** dit le professeur avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant alors une des longues pointes noires, présentent sur le dos du dragon qui leur avait foncé dessus. Elle mesurait au moins vingt centimètres de long. Nikita la prit et la tint contre lui en regardant ses professeurs quitter la pièce. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sa tête tournait et il se sentait nauséeux. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, alors que Nikita se réveillait doucement, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux quand il entendit le murmure de son père :

 **« Il veut une preuve… Je dois lui prouver que j'agis avec les vampires, déjà que Karkaroff n'avance pas avec les futurs Mangemorts, là il commence à douter de moi. »**

 **« C'est peut-être le moment d'annoncer ta trahison Sevy... »** fit une voix que Nikita reconnue comme celle de Vlada.

 **« Non, pas tant que je ne suis pas rentré en Angleterre. Il va entrer dans une rage folle quand il va savoir que je lui ai fait perdre une année entière. Résultat : il va enchaîner les raids sur les populations et Dumbledore aura besoin de moi. Sans compter qu'il faudra que je vous mette en sûreté avant de partir, pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Si Karkaroff laisse filer l'information que j'ai un fils il va vouloir lui faire du mal. »**

 **« Alors que peut-on faire ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas... »**

 **« Pourrais-tu demander aux vampires de faire croire qu'ils vont le rejoindre ? »** Severus ricana.

 **« Je serais coupé en deux avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil de leur clan. »**

 **« Tu es réveillé ?! »** constata Vlada en regardant son fils.

Nikita avait effectivement ouvert les yeux et fixait son père.

 **« Tu es en danger papa ? »**

Severus bougonna à propos d'un idiot de chaton trop curieux avant de répondre :

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. »**

 **« D'accord... Comment va Misha ? »**

 **« Bien, grâce à toi, »** dit une voix plus loin. Misha était derrière Vlada, un petit sourire aux lèvres. **« Une nuit de repos et je suis comme neuf. »** Il se tourna ensuite vers le père de son ami. **« J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous professeur. »** Severus marmonna à nouveau mais cette fois-ci contre les vampires insensibles à la notion de vie privée.

 **« Laquelle ? »** demanda-t-il finalement.

 **« Je vais expliquer la situation à mes parents. S'ils acceptent de vous aider, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu ce que Nikita vient de faire pour moi, ils en parleront au conseil ce week-end. De là, s'ils vous accordent leur aide, ils trouveront une solution. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de plus de renseignements sur votre Lord-Machin, ce qu'il pense des vampires et ce qu'il compte faire une fois au pouvoir par exemple. »**

 **« D'accord, allons dans mon bureau je vais tout vous expliquer. »** Severus sortit de l'infirmerie, le vampire le suivant. Dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte, Vlada se retourna vers son fils et son regard se durcit, ce qui fit se tasser Nikita un peu dans son lit.

 **« A nous deux maintenant ! Non mais je peux savoir quelle idée est passée dans ton stupide cerveau pour te mettre dans un tel pétrin ?! »** La suite ne fut que hurlements, entrecoupés de câlins et de sanglots.

.oOo.

Le dimanche soir, Misha arriva par les ombres dans le salon où Severus et Nikita lisaient un livre alors que Vlada était penchée sur ses dossiers. Personne ne releva la tête alors que le vampire s'asseyait sur le canapé, et que Nikita vint se blottir d'instinct contre lui, sans lâcher son livre des yeux. Le jeune Snape grimaça un peu quand sa blessure se rappela à lui. Il avait toujours l'avant bras bandé et immobilisé, puisque les chairs allaient mettre longtemps à se reconstituer. Si au début il n'osait pas se laisser aller à cette proximité avec le vampire devant ses parents, ceux-ci étaient maintenant habitués. Ils savaient que Nikita avait un besoin permanent de réconfort, même si face à des personnes autres que Zina et eux trois, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Misha apportait au jeune homme ce réconfort que Severus savait ne pas pouvoir lui apporter aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Lui ne s'autorisait que rarement ce genre de proximité. Il était donc ravi de déléguer ce rôle au vampire, en qui il avait maintenant une absolue confiance.

Après avoir fini sa page, Severus ferma son livre et haussa un sourcil en attendant que Misha parle. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait la réunion du clan. Quand Nikita eut lui aussi fini et marqué sa page, le vampire prit enfin la parole :

 **« Le conseil a tranché. Ils ont analysés votre vie et vos intentions, en s'appuyant sur mes souvenirs et ce que je sais de vous. J'ai tout de même caché ton ancienne identité, Nikita. En bref, ils n'aiment pas les agissements de Voldy et même s'ils ne vont pas se lancer dans une guerre pour un pays qui n'est pas le leur, ils ne voient pas d'inconvénient à lui mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues. »**

 **« Comment vont-ils procéder ? »** demanda Severus d'une voix où perçait un certain soulagement.

 **« L'un de nos émissaires et six gardes vont arriver en plein milieu de sa ... "salle du trône" juste pendant une réunion de Mangemorts. A ce moment-là, ils lui affirmeront le soutien de notre clan sans promesse, ni rien d'autre, mais le fait d'accepter devant toute sa cour devrait le rendre suffisamment fier de lui pour qu'il ne vous en demande pas plus. Ils ne feront aucune allusion à vous, Severus, comme ça, quand vous le trahirez il ne saura pas si nous sommes avec vous ou avec lui. »**

 **« Comment vont ils transplaner directement dans la salle ? Personne ne connaît son emplacement et on ne peut pas transplaner à l'aide d'un sort. »**

 **« Nous connaissons la position, grâce à certains vampires Anglais qui ont été approchés par se fou, ce qui permettra à nos envoyés de pouvoir se déplacer grâce aux ombres. Ils ont donc eu vite fait de trouver son emplacement ! D'ailleurs, nous pouvons vous donner l'information si elle vous intéresse. »**

 **« C'est parfait Misha ! Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier, vous et votre clan ? »**

 **« Le conseil aimerait seulement que, dans la mesure du possible, vous captureriez les vampires traîtres qui se battent aux côtés de Lord-Machin, et que vous les envoyez dans notre clan pour qu'ils soient punis. »**

 **« Capturer des vampires ne va pas être évident... »**

 **« Nous avons un sort particulier pour cela, mais mon clan ne veut pas que quelqu'un s'en serve un jour contre nous. Ils ne vous font pas assez confiance. »**

 **« C'est compréhensible. »**

 **« Ils acceptent, par contre, de l'enseigner à Nikita. »**

 **« A moi ? »**

 **« Ils ont confiance en toi. Ils ont vu ce que tu as fais pour moi, ainsi que la pureté de ton cœur et de ton âme. Ils savent que tu ne feras pas mauvais usage de ce sort. D'autant que, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es respecté chez les vampires maintenant. Si tu t'approches d'un traître il n'osera rien te faire, ce qui te laissera le temps de lancer ce sort. Si tu le veux, et avec l'accord de tes parents, tu pourras passer une semaine dans le clan, pendant les grandes vacances, où on t'apprendra certains sorts et autres secrets du clan. »**

Nikita se retourna vers son père, les yeux brillants. D'angoisse, Severus avait coupé sa respiration au moment où Misha avait fait cette proposition. Nikita était du genre à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis, et en le laissant aller dans un clan de vampire pendant une semaine, il avait l'impression de l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui refuser d'y aller ? En plus, Misha serait avec lui et il faisait confiance au jeune vampire pour le protéger. Mais en cas de problème, serait-il capable de se mettre son propre clan à dos ?

 **« Oui, »** répondit Misha comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « **Je vous jure de le protéger par tous les moyens, même si je dois en mourir et trahir les miens. »**

 **« Très bien, si Vlada n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'accepte. »**

Nikita se tourna vers une Vlada un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, qui finit néanmoins par lui sourit avant de hocher la tête.

 **« Super ! »**


	18. Chapitre 19

Lumos,

Bonjour bonjour !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est merci à vous. Pour les reviews toujours plus nombreuses, les follows, les favs, merci. Merci à ma bêta Lau qui comme d'habitude fait un travail formidable.

Je vous invite aussi à lire deux OS pleins d'humour (je l'espère !). L'une s'appelle : " **Un apéritif ?** " que j'ai publié sur mon compte. Un petit Drarry tout en douceur.

L'autre est : " **La parade des animaux** " posté sur le compte de **Aude Snape** avec qui je l'ai coécrite. C'est un OS complètement dégenté pour ceux qui aime les petites touches de folie et les Yaoi.

Ce chapitre aussi amène un peu d'humour dans un tournant décisif pour l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Et maintenant ?

Le mois de juin arriva. La saison de Quidditch était finie, ils étaient arrivés deuxième du championnat sous les applaudissements de Viktor, dont il s'était nettement rapproché en parlant technique, entraînements et figures. Le jeune bulgare n'était pas autorisé à jouer dans une équipe universitaire puisque, même s'il était encore étudiant, il avait signé un contrat d'exclusivité avec l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie, dans laquelle il jouait. Alors il se contentait de venir applaudir Nikita à chaque match.

Les examens arrivaient à grand pas, ce qui rendait Nikita de plus en plus nerveux. Il le cachait parfaitement bien mais, au fond de lui, il avait terriblement peur d'échouer. Échouer la première année de sa nouvelle vie serait le pire échec qu'il puisse avoir. Il verrait ça comme un signe du destin pour lui montrer qu'il avait fait une erreur en changeant de vie.

Il avait rempli tous les papiers du Ministère pour toutes ses épreuves en candidat libre. Ses examens allaient durer plus de deux semaines, avec une matière par demi-journée. En effet, il devait passer dix-sept épreuves en tout, en comptant la permission qu'il avait obtenue de passer son ASPIC de duel. Il passait donc chaque minute de son temps libre à s'entraîner ou à réviser. Même pendant les repas il avait un livre posé devant lui, avec la cruche d'eau pour pupitre, ce qui agaçait profondément Severus. Même s'il était fier de tous les efforts que faisait son fils il ne le voyait plus, et même quand il était là, il était plongé dans un bouquin. Qui aurait cru qu'un gamin allait lui manquer un jour.

Quelques jours avant les examens, alors que Severus lisait dans le salon et que Vlada s'arrachait les cheveux sur ses dossiers, il y eut soudain un petit bruit dans la cuisine. Vlada n'avait rien entendu mais Severus était sur le qui vive, totalement concentré sur le moindre bruit suspect venant de la cuisine. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il ne vit pas une petite boule de poils contourner le fauteuil et monter, très délicatement, sur la petite tablette à ses côtés où il avait posé son livre.

Severus avait la tête dans le sens opposé et ne le voyait donc pas. Le petit animal s'assit alors doucement sur le livre et étira son cou pour arriver à la hauteur de la tête de Severus, avant de s'immobiliser.

Maintenant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, Severus retourna enfin la tête pour reprendre son livre et…

« Aaaaah ! »

Un bref hurlement -mais hurlement quand même- sortit de sa bouche quand il tomba nez à... museau... avec une petite tête en triangle, agrémentée de moustaches, de très grandes oreilles et des grands yeux gris qui le fixaient. Si un chat des sables avait pu sourire, il serait vraiment hilare. Vlada, par contre, pouvait se le permettre de rire, elle, ce qu'elle fit sans se gêner. Severus finit par reprendre doucement son souffle, qu'il avait perdu lors de son début d'arrêt cardiaque.

 **« Oh tu vas me le payer stupide chat. »**

Ni une, ni deux, il se transforma en panthère et se jeta sur la boule de poils, qui pourrait lui servir de pantoufle au vue de sa taille. Une course poursuite féline commença dans toute la maison, le chat passant sous les chaises ou autres petits endroits. Zaten le suivait sans problème mais en renversant la moitié du mobilier vu sa carrure plus qu'imposante. Quand réussit à attraper sa boule de poils, il se coucha dessus sans ménagement avant de lui lécher la totalité de la tête de sa grosse langue râpeuse, marquant ainsi ce bébé comme sien.

Si Severus avait été totalement conscient, il aurait sûrement trouver ça répugnant, mais dans la joie d'avoir ce bébé à lui, la panthère avait totalement pris le dessus. Le chaton se débattait en poussant des miaulements indignés, bien qu'intérieurement il soit complètement ravi.

Après plusieurs minutes, la panthère s'était presque endormie alors que le chaton avait posé sa tête au sol, complètement résigné à l'idée de servir d'oreiller à son paternel. Vlada, qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ri, s'approcha doucement. Elle caressa derrière les oreilles la grosse panthère qui ronronna de contentement puis tenta de déloger la petite chose coincée sous la bête. La panthère gronda un peu sans que ce soit réellement une menace, étant donné qu'il reconnaissait Vlada comme sa compagne, il ne lui ferait donc jamais de mal. Elle blottit le chaton dans ses bras et le caressa, le faisant ronronner de bien être.

Vlada s'assit par terre en tailleur et posa le chat entre ses jambes alors que la panthère laissait tomber sa lourde tête sur son genou gauche.

 **« Comment vas-t-on t'appeler ? »**

Le chaton leva la tête et la regarda intensément de ses yeux gris. Elle continua.

 **« Il faut un nom à ta forme animale, c'est plus sûr. Si jamais un jour on t'appelle sous ta forme animale, et que quelqu'un entend, personne ne devrait savoir que c'est toi. Il est très important que personne ne sache, car nous ne sommes pas déclarés, ce qui est illégal. Voyons voir... Ça marque le tournant d'une nouvelle vie tu es d'accord ? »**

Sans attendre la réponse -qui ne viendrait évidemment pas-, elle poursuivit.

 **« Alors que penses-tu de "Novy" ? Ça vient de "nouveau".** **»** Le chaton poussa un miaulement approbateur alors que Vlada se tournait vers Zaten.

 **« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?»**

Zaten la regarda, regarda la boule de poils et lui lécha à nouveau le museau à lui en décoller la tête. Vlada rit et se transforma à son tour, elle aussi voulait papouiller son bébé ! La grande tigresse joua un moment avec Novy avant que Zaten attrape la boule de poil par la peau du cou et aille dans la chambre parentale. Il posa sa charge sur le lit avant de monter à son tour pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le couvre-lit. Tsara, qui avait suivi, vint faire de même de l'autre côté du lit alors que Novy se roulait en boule, tout en se blottissant contre ses parents.

Nikita passa la meilleure nuit de sa vie et le lendemain matin fut très gênant pour Severus, qui se rappelait bien de son comportement de la veille. Vlada et Nikita en profitèrent pour se moquer allègrement de lui alors qu'il bougonnait contre ses instincts animaux exacerbés.

Nikita savoura sa victoire, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à surprendre son père. Il avait voulu dire à ses parents qu'il avait réussi sa transformation deux jours plus tôt mais, après réflexion, il avait décidé de passer ses deux soirées à apprendre à marcher sur quatre pattes, à sauter en silence et d'autres astuces de félin. Et ça avait très bien marché !

En attendant que le ronchon de service, qu'était son père, arrête de grogner, Nikita alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il se mit ensuite à ses dernières révisions, tout en frottant son bras qui le démangeait. Sa brûlure avait bientôt fini de cicatriser et, effectivement, elle se voyait toujours, mais il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Son apparence ne comptait pas tellement et au moins, maintenant, il avait une excuse pour mettre ses brassards, aussi bien à un bras qu'à l'autre. Son regard se posa sur la cicatrice, fine et blanche, de son don de sang à Misha, le signe qui montrait qu'ils étaient frères maintenant. En effet, c'était comme ça qu'un vampire considérait un donneur volontaire, une personne qui lui sauvait la vie.

Il possédait maintenant de nouveaux brassards, et il en avait même plusieurs paires dont certaines en cuir de dragon, que sa mère avait achetées pour qu'il évite de leur refaire une telle frayeur s'il est de nouveau face à un dragon. Il avait effectivement dû en racheter, car celui de son bras droit avait été presque entièrement brûlé par le souffle du dragon, ne laissant qu'une fine lamelle de cuir de la partie supérieure, ainsi que la petite chaîne de Misha qui avait résisté aux flammes. Il n'oubliait jamais d'accrocher cette dernière à sa paire de brassards du jour. Nikita secoua vivement la tête pour s'extirper de ses souvenirs et replongea dans ses révisions jusqu'au déjeuner.

Le repas fut vite englouti et Nikita s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand son père, l'air visiblement nerveux -pour qui savait le décrypter-, lui demanda de rester.

 **« Qui a-t-il ? »** demanda Nikita, inquiet. Severus attendit que Vlada revienne à table, après avoir débarrassé, pour commencer.

 **« Nous sommes maintenant à la moitié du mois de juin, ce qui signifie qu'il me reste approximativement un mois avant que ma mission ne soit finie. »**

Il fit une pause pour regarder sa famille, dont il était si fier. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était dure et ferme.

 **« Dans un mois je retourne en Angleterre. »**

Nikita serra la mâchoire, il ne voulait pas que la guerre revienne dans sa vie et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle lui prenne son père.

 **« Il faut que l'on discute de ce que chacun veut faire. J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver un endroit sûr où habiter, quelque soit votre décision. Nikita, je ne veux pas t'influencer, dis-moi ce que tu as réellement envie de faire. Tu veux venir avec moi ou rester ici ? »**

Déstabilisé par le fait qu'on lui laisse de choix, qu'on lui propose de décider lui-même de l'endroit où il voulait vivre, Nikita resta silencieux quelques secondes.

 **« J'aimerais de tout mon cœur rester ici, mais je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille tant que le mégalo détruira des familles et sèmera la peur là-bas. Nous savions que nous n'aurions qu'un an de répit, un an où il ne ferait pas grand chose de mal, mais maintenant tout va reprendre. Il a déjà récupéré ses mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban, ce qui signifie qu'il va bientôt recommencer ses carnages. J'aimerais donc retourner en Angleterre, »** dit-il d'une voix solennelle, **« et quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, si vraiment j'y arrive, j'aimerais revenir vivre ici. »**

 **« Tu es sûr que tu veux replonger dans tout ça Nikita ? »**

 **« Je le dois, je m'en voudrai énormément si les carnages continuaient et que moi, je restais ici à me la couler douce. »**

Severus ricana, apparemment il n'avait pas la même notion de se la couler douce vu le boulot que la boule de poils abattait en ce moment. Oui, c'était son nouveau surnom maintenant, "boule de poils". Il se tourna vers sa compagne.

 **« Ça ne te gêne pas qu'il vienne avec moi ? »**

 **« Bien sûr que non ... vu que je viens avec vous ! »**

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

 **« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser me filer entre les pattes ? Surtout toi Severus ?! Je sais que mon chaton reviendra à la maison une fois cette guerre finie, mais toi ... je t'ai déjà perdu pendant vingt ans et je ne compte pas recommencer. Que tu le veuilles ou non, vieux ronchon, on est une famille. D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à ce que j'arrive en Angleterre en tant que Madame Ronchon !**

 **« Qu... No... Hein ? »**

C'était une grande première pour Vlada, comme pour Nikita, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu le grand Severus Snape perdre ses moyens. Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux, ce qui laissa le temps à Severus de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Vlada.

Elle voulait l'épouser ? Pourquoi ? Ils étaient bien comme ça, et au moins elle pouvait partir si elle en avait envie ... c'est ce qu'elle ferait, quand elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Sûrement pas ! Depuis un an il avait un vie de famille presque normale. Si on ne comptait pas leur capacité à tous les trois de devenir une boîte à ronron, une femme folle, un gamin émotionnellement instable, un vampire qui s'incrustait en permanence et un faucon qui lui piquait ses chaussettes -pourquoi lui piquait-il toujours ses chaussettes ?!

Il se sentait parfaitement bien et ça l'avait beaucoup changé. Il souriait souvent et passait du temps dehors avec sa famille, sa peau n'était plus blafarde mais d'un teint de porcelaine. Il avait pris le temps de plaire à sa belle, en trouvant une alternative à l'huile de protection contre les vapeurs de potion qu'il appliquait sur ses cheveux . Il utilisait maintenant, tous les deux jours, un shampooing qui rendait ses cheveux à nouveau doux et soyeux.

Il était heureux simplement. En conséquence, il mangeait mieux, il passait aussi du temps à s'entraîner avec Nikita et avait pris un peu plus en masse musculaire ... Surtout qu'avant, il s'entraînait seul et malgré les bons équipements il n'avait pas réussi muscler de façon homogène. Son corps était maintenant taillé comme il le fallait pour un véritable combat.

En bref, tout allait pour le mieux, alors pourquoi ne pas épouser Vlada ? Il pourrait ainsi profiter encore de ce bonheur jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Oui, mais ça voudrait dire enchainer Vlada à quelqu'un comme lui.

 **« Oh non non non ! Je te vois venir Severus Tobias Snape ! Tu es très bien pour ma petite personne, pas question de penser que tu ne me mérites pas, ou que tu vas m'enchaîner à toi de force ... même si je t'avoue que l'idée est alléchante ... »**

 **« MAMA ! »** hurla Nikita en se bouchant les oreilles, alors que Severus ricanait. Elle continua sans même faire attention à l'interruption :

 **« Je te mérite tout à fait ! Je t'aime depuis vingt ans, je veux t'épouser, et je sais que tu en as tout autant envie que moi, puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Alors tu as intérêt de m'épouser car j'ai des moyens de pression, »** ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

 **« C'est d'accord, »** dit-il en l'embrassant chastement, pour ne pas perturber leur fils qui redevenait un enfant de cinq ans à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses parents se rapprocher.

 **« Quel romantisme cette demande en mariage... »** dit Vlada d'un ton faussement déçu. **« Bon, c'est réglé alors :** **toi, tu passes tes examens. Toi, tu m'épouses et après on fait nos valises pour aller botter les fesses du Mage-noir-machin. »**

 **« Je te préviens Vlada, »** dit Severus, la dardant d'un regard noir. **« Tu veux que je t'épouse, soit, mais pas de mariage en grande pompe. Je ne veux que nous et le mage qui nous unira, même si je suppose que Monsieur Dents-Pointues va s'incruster, comme d'habitude. Nikita sera mon témoin, et tu auras aussi ton témoin, mais ça s'arrête là ! »**

 **« Oh, et si tu prenais Tania comme témoin ? »** demanda joyeusement Nikita.

 **« Génial, »** marmonna Severus, **« il y aura un vampire et trois Kazakov… Les quatre seules personnes au monde que je n'intimide pas. »**

 **« C'est ton mariage, pourquoi veux-tu intimider qui que ce soit ? »**

 **« Question de principe, »** grogna à nouveau le Maître des potions.

 **« On fait ça quand ? »**

 **« Pas la première semaine de juillet, je suis au clan ! »** dit Nikita avec un sourire

 **« Alors la deuxième. »**

 **« Ça me va ! »**

 **« Moi aussi, si jamais quelqu'un veut l'avis du futur époux... »** marmonna Severus alors que sa femme et son fils continuaient de discuter, en ayant apparemment complètement occulté sa présence.

 **« Et après, en Angleterre, où vivrons nous ? Tu seras un traître, il faudra une bonne cachette... »** demanda judicieusement Nikita.

 **« Le Manoir Prince. »**

 **« Tu possèdes un manoir ? »** demanda Nikita, les yeux écarquillés.

 **« Stupide chat ! Crois-tu vraiment que je deviendrais espion sans avoir un pied à terre plus sécurisé que Poudlard et dont personne ne connaîtrait l'existence ? »**

 **« C'est bon j'ai compris... »** marmonna Nikita. **« Et mama ? Elle ne va pas rester au Manoir Prince seule toute l'année ? »**

 **« Je demanderai une faveur à Dumbledore, pour que ma femme** -Vlada sourit largement à ce titre- **habite elle aussi à Poudlard, il me doit bien ça ! Nous venons quand même de leur faire gagner une année pour échafauder des plans, tout en veillant à ce que les rangs des Mangemorts ne grossissent pas. Sans oublier que l'un des plus puissants clan de vampire, non seulement ne rejoint pas l'ennemi mais, en plus, va nous aider dans la mesure du possible. »**

 **« Ça serait génial si mama habitait Poudlard ! »** dit Nikita en souriant de toutes ses dents.

.oOo.

Le lendemain était le dernier jour avant les examens et Nikita passa son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, rien ne réussit à le faire décoller de ses cours sauf le petit entraînement que lui proposa son père, histoire de le faire sortir un peu pour prendre l'air. Il prenait maintenant plaisir à se transformer en chat pour essayer de feinter son père en plein combat. Celui-ci ne se faisait pas prier pour se transformer à son tour, et lui sauter dessus de tout son poids. Le petit entraînement dura une heure et demi, avant que Nikita aille prendre une douche et se renferme dans sa chambre.

La première journée d'examen n'était pas la plus dure, mais la plus ennuyeuse. Il passait l'étude des moldus le matin et divination l'après-midi. Il savait que l'étude des moldus serait facile, il n'avait même pas révisé, et effectivement tout ce passa très bien. La divination, en revanche, était plus aléatoire, mais le professeur examinateur étant plutôt basé sur la théorie que sur le fait de pouvoir lire, ou non, son avenir dans une boule de cristal, tout se passa assez bien.

Le mardi, il eut tout d'abord métamorphose, matière avec laquelle il avait du mal. La théorie ne posa pas trop de problèmes ; la pratique, par contre, fut un peu plus compliquée, même s'il réussit à exécuter les sort demandés avec plus ou moins de réussite. L'après-midi, il eut magie noire qu'il réussit haut la main, aussi bien en théorie qu'en pratique. Le mercredi matin, il passa sans soucis son épreuve d'histoire de la magie, et DCFM l'après-midi, où on lui demanda de produire un Patronus. Il bluffa d'ailleurs l'examinateur avec sa parfaite exécution d'un Patronus corporel.

Le jeudi matin, lors de son examen sur l'étude des runes, il réussit à traduire le texte entier à temps, malgré quelques runes qu'il ne connaissait pas ; et l'après midi fut consacré à l'arithmancie. Le vendredi, il réussit son examen de sortilèges, malgré quelques défauts dans certains de ses sorts. Il passa ensuite l'épreuve de duel, qui ne lui posa aucun problème puisque le niveau requis était celui des BUSES et qu'il avait déjà le niveau ASPIC. Quand il eut fini, il fut chaudement félicité par le juge de l'examen, qui lui demanda où il avait appris à bouger avec une telle aisance, avec d'aussi bon réflexe et à toujours lancer les bons sorts. Nikita avait voulu répondre qu'affronter Voldy chaque année depuis six ans l'avait beaucoup aidé mais, bizarrement, il n'était pas sûr que sa blague soit de bon goût.

Le week-end fut assez reposant, étant donné qu'il prit sur lui pour ne pas trop ouvrir ses livres et se détendre. Ses parents en profitèrent pour l'emmener faire une balade dans la Grande Rue et décompresser un peu. Ce moment en famille fit aussi du bien à Severus, puisque la période d'examen était dure et stressante, entre les surveillances et les corrections qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. La petite promenade fut suivie d'un entraînement, pour Severus et Nikita, qui se transforma en course féline dans tout le jardin. Bien sûr, Zaten avait une foulée beaucoup plus grande que la "boule de poils", mais Novy pouvait se faufiler parmi les buissons et savait se servir de sa petite taille. Severus, qui n'avait jamais utilisé sa forme animagus pour autre chose qu'espionner, ou broyer la gorge de ses ennemis, lui trouvait une toute autre utilité : jouer comme un gamin. Et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, il adorait ça.

Après cet intermède, les examens reprirent. Le lundi matin, Nikita eut soins au créatures magique, et il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu passer ses ASPICS dans cette matière : expliquer quelle aide apporter à une licorne blessée et à un sombral malade avait été facile. Récolter ensuite du venin d'accromentule avait été plus compliqué, mais il avait réussi haut la main.

Le lendemain, mardi, il n'eut que l'astronomie ou il s'en sorti plutôt bien. Le mercredi, ce fut autour de la botanique, qui reposait surtout sur les notions de l'année dernière, puis il passa son épreuve de potion. Il mit un point d'honneur à réussir cette épreuve, vis-à-vis de son père, et réussit à effectuer une potion parfaite avec, en prime, l'étalage du plus grand nombre de connaissances possible, dans le court laps de temps de l'épreuve théorique. Le jeudi, il n'eut que sport de combat mais l'épreuve avait été ardue : il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi car même s'il avait bien visé ses cibles avec ses couteaux, il avait clairement perdu le combat.

Son dernier examen, mais non des moindres, fut le vendredi : duel niveau ASPIC.

En sortant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé de toute sa vie : il avait été l'attraction de l'examen car le juge voulait à tout prix voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et, apparemment, c'était très loin. Heureusement que Severus avait prévu le coup et qu'il l'attendait avec Misha à la sortie du cours. Nikita s'affala dans les bras de son père qui le souleva facilement et le mit dans les bras de Misha.

 **« Pouvez vous l'emmener chez nous, le coucher et veiller sur lui s'il-vous-plaît ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, »** sourit Misha avant de disparaître dans ses ombres.

Severus resta ensuite un bon moment avec l'examinateur qui ne cessait de vanter les mérites du jeune homme.

.oOo.

Nikita ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Courbaturé et assez mal en point, mais heureux.

 **« Félicitation, tes examens sont terminés ! »**

Nikita tourna la tête pour voir Misha installé à côté de lui, ils se sourirent avant que Nikita ne vienne se blottir contre lui.

 **« Et toi, tes examens ? »**

 **« Je ne suis pas aussi acharné que toi, mais je pense m'être débrouillé. »** Nikita ricana.

 **« Tu as pris les options les plus faciles vu ta condition. »**

 **« Preuve de mon intelligence. »**

 **« Et de ta modestie. »**

 **« Évidemment. »**

 **« Tu déjeunes avec nous ? »**

 **« Avec plaisir. Je choisis tes vêtements ! »**

 **« Si ça peut te faire plaisir... »** bougonna Nikita.

Alors que Misha fouillait dans ses placards pour trouver des vêtements d'un style totalement vampire, Nikita observait son ami, son meilleur ami, son frère. Il allait le quitter pour un autre pays, ça allait être dur…

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas Nikita ? »**

 **« Je vais partir... »** murmura Nikita, assis sur son lit, la tête dans les épaules et les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Misha arrêta tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme, quand il se rendit compte de sa détresse, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 **« Je sais Nikita ... Je sais ... »**

 **« Tu sais ? »**

 **« Bien sûr ... Au vu de qui tu étais avant, je sais bien que tu as des choses à faire là bas. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ... »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera plus contraignant et plus fatiguant, mais on se verra toujours autant que tu le souhaites. D'accord ? »** Nikita releva vivement la tête.

 **« C'est vrai ? »**

 **« Bien sûr ! Je suis un vampire ... Je peux transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre en deux fois et ensuite utiliser les ombres pour entrer à Poudlard. Ça va être plus compliqué mais on se verra toujours je te le promets. »**

 **« C'est illégal, d'entrer clandestinement dans ce pays pour un vampire, la population est très régulée là-bas. »**

 **« Ils ne peuvent rien ! Et si tout se passe comme prévu, j'aurais bientôt le soutien de mon clan. »**

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 **« Tu verras bien... »** répondit mystérieusement Nikita. **« Alors tu t'habilles ? »**

Nikita prit les vêtement que Misha lui tendait et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes après, les deux amis étaient attablés avec les deux adultes.

 **« Comment vas-tu Misha ? »** demanda Vlada avec un sourire doux.

 **« Très bien madame Kazakov ! »**

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Vlada. »** répliqua la jeune femme en lui faisant les gros yeux, pour ensuite se tourner vers son fils **« Tu lui as dit Nikita ? »**

 **« Oui, je lui ai dit que nous partions. Mais il continuera à débarquer à l'improviste, ne vous en faites pas, »** dit Nikita avec un grand sourire pour son père. Père qui marmonna :

 **« Évidemment, même à plusieurs pays de distance il trouvera le moyen de faire le parasite. »**

Misha dévoila ses crocs pointus dans un grand sourire. Il faisait exprès de titiller Severus, car il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché, et même plutôt content de savoir que Misha serait toujours là pour son fils. C'était devenu pour eux une petite guerre amicale.

 **« Et l'autre grande nouvelle ! »** dit Nikita. **« Mes parents vont se marier ! »**

 **« Toutes mes félicitations Vlada, Severus, »** dit Misha avec un hochement de tête pour chacun.

 **« Merci Misha, tu es adorable. Severus t'as déjà compté parmi nous ce jour-là. Dit-moi Nikita, c'est lui qui a choisi tes vêtements aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?**

 **« Tiens, comment as-tu deviné mama ? »** demanda Nikita plein d'ironie.

C'était en effet très visible : à chaque fois que Misha l'habillait, il finissait par ne porter que du noir et avec beaucoup de cuir, dans un style très "vampire". En effet, il portait des chaussures en toile noire avec un pantalon en cuir tout aussi noir, le tout accompagné d'une ceinture avec une boucle en argent brillant. Pour le haut, Misha avait opté pour une chemise noire, brodée de quelques fils d'argent sur le bas droit, et un peu ouverte sur le torse, laissant voir son pendentif en argent dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il portait par dessus une veste en cuir, noire également, qui cachait ses brassards de même couleur, et concernant ses cheveux, Nikita avait décidé de nouer en catogan. En bref, il ressemblait à un parfait vampire, même si son teint n'était pas aussi pâle. Misha sourit.

 **« J'espère que tu t'habilleras toute la semaine prochaine comme ça. Tu auras la cote dans mon clan ! »**

 **« J'ai hâte d'y être ! »**

 **« Nikita, tu as lu les coutumes des vampires avant d'y aller ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une gaffe, »** demanda sa mère anxieuse.

 **« Oui mama ! Et Misha va me parler de tout ce qu'il n'y a pas dans les livres. »**

 **« Très bien mes chéris. »**


	19. Chapitre 20

Lumos !

Bonjour, me revoiçi pour un nouveau chapitre bourré de nouveautés. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour les vacances chez les vampires, je n'en dis pas grand chose, mais je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de mon histoire principale et j'avais plein d'autres choses à raconter !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses et encore merci à ma bêta Lau.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Des vacances... Différentes

Le week-end passa tranquillement alors que Nikita se remettait doucement du stress de ses examens. Il devait pourtant se préparer pour sa rencontre -ô combien stressante selon Nikita- avec le clan de Misha, même s'il avait hâte de tout découvrir. Misha lui disait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et que tout se passerait bien.

Le jeune vampire eut à nouveau raison.

Après une semaine passée dans le clan, il avait été totalement adopté par la communauté vampirique. Nikita était avide d'apprendre et de découvrir réellement les vampires. Il avait vite montré sa fascination pour la hiérarchie des clans vampiriques, ainsi que de leurs nombreux et incroyables pouvoirs. Même si la majorité de leurs capacités restait secrète pour un humain, il avait apprit quelques petites choses qui pourraient lui être utiles.

Le clan était donc tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Misha vienne clandestinement en Angleterre pour revoir son frère. Les frères de morsure étant peu commun dans les clans, ils étaient choyés et protégés. Misha pensait même qu'il existait des lois relatives aux vampires du Ministère Anglais, dans lesquelles pourrait se trouver une autorisation spéciale pour les frères de morsure.

Il avait aussi rencontrer les parents de Misha, Karina et German, qui l'avaient remercié plus que de raison pour le "sauvetage" de leur fils, alors que c'était Misha qui, à la base, l'avait protégé.

Misha était d'ailleurs la version masculine de sa mère puisqu'ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Elle était grande et mince, avec des cheveux très fins et noirs, et elle possédait de magnifiques yeux améthyste, ainsi que des pommettes hautes et une bouche charnue. Son père était plus petit, plus large et plus musclé que son fils. Même si ses cheveux étaient tout aussi noirs que ceux de sa femme et de son fils, il avait des yeux noisette, un nez retroussé et des sourcils épais.

Le père et la mère de Misha dégageaient une aura dangereuse et froide, mais dès que leurs yeux se posaient sur leur fils, ils s'emplissaient de douceur malgré leur visage insondable.

Nikita avait passé pas mal de temps avec son ami et ses parents. Et même si les deux adultes étaient des gens assez froids -comme tout vampire qui se respecte- ils étaient très gentils et Nikita avait appris beaucoup de choses d'eux. Par exemple, Misha était vampire de naissance, une sorte de "sang-pur" des vampires, puisque seuls les nobles pouvaient se reproduire. Ceux qui avaient été humains et qui avaient été transformés n'étaient pas fertiles.

La ville était une merveille architecturale, contrairement aux rumeurs qui disaient que les vampires vivaient dans des grottes. Toutes les maisons étaient de style victorien, richement décorées et parfaitement entretenues. Les vampires étaient quasiment immortels, ce qui leur permettait d'engranger des tas de richesses et de remplir le coffre d'or et de pièces des quatre coins du monde.

Oui, _le_ coffre, car les vampires n'avaient pas de coffre personnel, mais une immense pièce imprenable qui protégeait les richesses de tout le clan. Cela, évidemment, Nikita ne l'avait pas appris dans les livres, puisque c'était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du clan et que Nikita l'avait un peu appris par hasard et avait juré de ne rien révéler. Si cette information tombait dans les oreilles de certaines personnes, cela mettrait sans aucun doute le clan en danger.

Les vampires étaient donc riches. Ils gagnaient des batailles et travaillaient de façon honnête ou non. Si au début, dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient aimé dépenser de l'argent, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que les biens matériels n'avaient aucune valeur. Ils continuaient cependant à travailler pour maintenir une rentrée d'argent, tout en prenant un minimum dans le coffre pour réparer les maisons ou s'acheter des vêtements.

Si peu de vampires lui avaient adressé la parole, ceux qui l'avaient fait n'avaient pas hésité à abreuver Nikita d'informations et il avait été ravi d'être l'un des rares privilégiés à en savoir autant.

Comme il l'avait promis à ses parents, Misha ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, veillant sur lui à toute heure. Ca avait d'ailleurs été très bizarre pour Nikita, de savoir que le vampire était derrière la porte des toilettes, ou celle de la salle de bain, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Misha était son frère de morsure, c'était un lien magique inébranlable et il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre eux, il avait confiance en lui et sa présence ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Malgré la promesse de Misha de surveiller leur fils, les parents de Nikita furent soulagés de le voir rentrer en un seul morceau et sans dents pointus.

Une semaine après son retour, ce fut le jour où ses parents se marièrent, dans le jardin de leur maison, en petit comité comme l'avait demandé -exigé- Severus. Il était de tradition, que les témoins aident le ou la mariée à se préparer avant la cérémonie. Nikita occupait donc la chambre avec son père pendant que sa mère se préparait dans la salle de bain avec Tania. Le futur époux portait une robe de sorcier vert forêt, brodée de noir, sur un pantalon noir et une chemise verte émeraude. Ses cheveux brillants avaient été attachés en bas de sa nuque, chose qu'il faisait rarement, mais il savait que Vlada le préférait ainsi. Il paraissait parfaitement stoïque même si, intérieurement, il était un peu stressé.

 **« Nikita, tu sais que ça ne changera rien entre nous, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas... »** répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire en accrochant une plume de Jobarbille à la chemise de son père, comme le voulait la tradition.

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu penses être négligé après ça. »**

 **« Tout va bien papa, vraiment. Je suis heureux d'avoir une vraie famille. Et je suis comblé que vous le soyez aussi. Plus rien ne pourra vous séparer maintenant. »**

 **« Tu sais à quel point les déclarations d'amour ne sont pas mon genre, mais je voulais te prouver quelque chose aujourd'hui, »** dit Severus en écartant un pan de sa chemise, pas tout à fait boutonnée, pour laisser apparaître le tatouage qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Le gros corbeau noir aux plumes luisantes le regardait calmement, mais Nikita remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dessin car, devant l'oiseau, se tenait... lui ! Un petit chat des sables blond cendré aux yeux gris que le corbeau semblait protéger jalousement. Nikita en eut les larmes aux yeux et se précipita dans les bras de son père qui le serra très fort, malgré la gêne occasionnée par son discours et par ces débordements d'affection. Après quelques minutes, Nikita se dégagea et dit à son père :

 **« Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau papa, et moi aussi j'en ai un pour toi et mama. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas forcément les coutumes moldues, à cause de ton enfance, et tu peux refuser mais je vous ai trouvé ça. »**

Nikita fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit. Il y avait dedans deux anneaux assez larges, très simples, dont l'un était plus petit que l'autre.

 **« Ils sont en platine, donc tu n'auras pas de problème avec tes potions, ils sont gravés à l'intérieur. J'ai appris un charme vampirique spécialement pour vous et je l'ai jeté sur ces anneaux, avec l'aide de Misha. Si vous les portez et que votre anneau se met à chauffer ça signifie que l'autre est en danger. Si tu sens que mama a un problème, tu pourras transplaner directement à ses côtés, sauf si elle est dans un endroit avec une barrière anti-transplannage, dans ce cas tu arriveras au plus près. C'est un peu le même principe que la chaîne de Misha en fait... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de les m... »**

Il fut coupé par une nouvelle étreinte, mais plus brutale, de la part de son père.

 **« On les mettra Nikita, merci, »** chuchota Severus.

Après ces effusions d'émotion, pas forcément du goût du maître de potion, ils finirent tous les deux de se préparer. Nikita était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche par dessus ses deux éternels brassards, un pantalon à pince noir, des chaussures vernies et par dessus tout cela, une cape noire et fine pour les températures de juillet. Il avait noué ses cheveux en faisant son habituelle tresse. Dans son dos, était brodé l'emblème des Snape que Vlada avait elle-même créé.

C'était un blason noir avec une bordure bleu claire où l'on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un félin accompagnée d'une lune, tous deux de couleur argent. Des arabesques cuivrées partaient du bord gauche pour venir enlacer la lune tout en formant un S à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Nikita était très fier de son nom et de son emblème.

Une fois prêt, il laissa son père pour aller retrouver Misha, toujours habillé de noir, qui discutait avec Tania.

 **« Bonjour Tania ! »**

 **« Oh mon neveu ! Tu es plus beau de jour en jour ! »** dit-elle sachant parfaitement à quel point ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

 **« Merci tatie chérie ! »** répondit-il avec un sourire.

 **« Ho non non non petit démon, tout ce que tu veux mais pas tatie ! »**

Il lui tira la langue de façon très mature.

 **« Ou est mama ? »**

 **« Elle était prête physiquement quand je l'ai quittée, maintenant elle se prépare psychologiquement à épouser le ronchon. »**

 **« Ravis de te revoir Tania, »** bougonna ledit ronchon en passant à côté, ayant tout entendu. Misha rit franchement.

 **« Hé la sangsue ! Tu te calmes immédiatement, sinon je préviens Poudlard qu'il faut placer des barrières anti-vampires ! »**

Misha se calma tout de suite, pouffant quand même derrière sa main, comportement très peu digne d'un vampire.

 **« C'est la première fois qu'il me tutoie, même pour m'insulter, je trouve que c'est le signe qu'un nouveau cap vient d'être passé entre nous, »** chuchota Misha à l'oreille de Nikita, le faisant rire.

Vlada arriva ensuite dans une robe de sorcière blanche aux broderies argentées et cuivrées, très simple mais magnifique. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles. En la voyant arriver, Severus pensa qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes et il vint immédiatement l'embrasser.

Ce fut un bref mais beau mariage, le jardin était parfaitement décoré, de fleurs, de bougies, de lanternes, de lucioles et de fées. C'était magique, féerique ! Nikita, qui n'avait jamais vu d'union sorcière, fut subjugué par la beauté du moment. Ils étaient enfin la famille Snape. La soirée fut bien arrosée par la mère et le fils, ainsi que la témoin, au plus grand désespoir de Severus. Nikita n'avait que seize ans et sa mère était en train de remplir à nouveau son verre de vodka. Tania n'était pas en reste non plus et Misha, tout comme Severus, se contentait de regarder les Kazakov, mais avec amusement pour sa part.

Severus lui, essayait de ne pas intervenir. Le souvenir de sa réaction à noël avec Nikita était encore bien trop présent dans ses souvenirs. Il avait décidé d'observer et d'attendre avant de faire, ou dire, quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant, Nikita paraissait se contenir. Il est vrai qu'en Russie l'alcool n'était pas considérée comme étant si mauvais qu'en Angleterre. Les anglais étaient beaucoup plus coincés, certains ne connaissaient même pas le café ! Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains auprès des elfes pour en avoir à Poudlard, étant donné qu'il était devenu légèrement accro à son retour de Russie. Et son fils paraissait s'habituer plus que de raison aux coutumes Russes.

Tant mieux pour sa couverture... Il n'en serait que plus crédible, et Severus essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse de le voir dépendant à l'alcool. Il y avait tout de même une légère différence qui le réconfortait : Nikita était gentil.

Tout simplement.

Severus était quasiment sûr que même sous l'influence de l'alcool, son fils ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, ce qui le rassurait beaucoup. Son père était un homme mauvais, même sans une goutte d'alcool. A voir l'attitude câline de Nikita avec sa mère et avec Misha quand il était saoul, Severus se dit alors que l'alcool devait exacerber les caractères et les émotions, mais qu'il ne les changeait pas. Ce constat le confortait dans l'idée que son père était bel et bien un salaud, alcoolisé ou non.

Severus ne s'absenta que quelques minutes pour éteindre les lampes du jardin et ranger les décorations, mais quand il revint il vit, avec horreur, une grande et épaisse pointe noire plantée dans l'oreille de Nikita. Ce dernier était en train de tirer la langue à Tania, alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette dessus.

 **« STOP ! »** s'exclama Severus avant de demander calmement, non sans une pointe d'irritation : **«** **Que se passe-t-il ici ? »**

 **« Ch'est Chania chi m'a dit chelle poufait. »**

 **« Nikita, si tu veux me répondre, remets ta langue dans ta bouche, stupide chat ! »** dit Severus, en pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, devant la stupidité et le manque de neurones de son fils dû à l'alcool.

 **« Pardon, »** dit Nikita en remettant la langue dans sa bouche, s'humidifiant les lèvres. **« Tania m'a dit que dans sa boutique, elle faisait aussi des piercings. Je me disais justement que je voulais faire quelque chose pour marquer mon départ de Russie et, en plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire de la pointe du Noir des Hébrides, alors je l'ai rétrécie et elle me l'a mise dans l'oreille. Comme ça je n'oublierai jamais mon but, ni les dangers que ça entraîne. En plus, en cas d'attaque je peux très bien l'enlever et retirer les deux sortilèges qui sont dessus pour m'en faire une arme inattendue. »**

Severus soupira en se demandant comment ce gosse ivre pouvait-il oublier de rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, et l'instant d'après, débiter un raisonnement intéressant et plutôt astucieux.

 **« Et que faisiez-vous là ? »**

 **« Elle me perce la langue. »**

 **« Pardon ? »** demanda Severus les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

 **« J'ai toujours voulu un piercing à la langue ! »**

 **« Nikita, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »**

Severus jeta un regard noir à Misha qui s'amusait grandement de la scène et qui n'avait rien fait pour arrêter ça. Quant à Vlada, elle comatait carrément les yeux dans le vague.

 **« Allez Severus ! Il va très bien ! En plus, ce n'est pas définitif comme le tatouage, on peut recoller les tissus de peau. Et regarde son oreille, il aura juste quelques tiraillements demain, à cause du diamètre du trou, mais la méthode magique cicatrise automatiquement. »**

 **« Mais toi non plus Tania tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Tu pourrais le blesser. »**

 **« Non mais tu me prends pour qui Severus ?! Je connais mon métier et je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés ! »**

 **« Et bien évite de fermer les yeux quand tu perces** _ **mon**_ **fils, »** dit dangereusement Severus

 **« Oh, allez papa... »** supplia Nikita avec des yeux de chien battu.

 **« Très bien, très bien... »** capitula Severus. « **Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre demain ! »**

 **« Merci ! »** sourit Nikita. L'instant d'après, Severus se plaça derrière lui pour intervenir en cas de problème.

 **« J'ai oublié de te demander Nikita... »**

 **« Ça commence bien... »** marmonna Severus. Tania n'y fit pas attention et continua :

 **« Tu veux quoi comme ornement ? Je te conseille une boule simple, mais tu veux peut-être une couleur spéciale ou autre chose ? »**

 **« Une boule en argent ! »**

 **« L'argent blesse... »** marmonna à nouveau Severus.

 **« Comme je ne compte pas rouler une pelle à Moony, ça devrait aller. »**

Son père sourit bien malgré lui à la répartie cassante de son fils. Il en était fier !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nikita avait un grand sourire et lorsqu'il parlait on apercevait parfois un éclat brillant dans sa bouche.

 **« SEVYYYY ?! »**

Ledit Sevy, sortit de ses pensées pour regarder sa, dorénavant, femme qui tanguait de façon inquiétante.

 **« C'est l'heure de la nuit de noces ! »**

 **« Nooooon, mama je t'en prie ! Aucun détails ! Pas ça ! »** dit Nikita, en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles et en se cognant le front, à intervalle régulier, contre la table, pendant que Tania ne cessait de glousser.

 **« Très bien, la fête est finie. »** Severus se tourna vers Misha. **« Je couche la femelle imbibée d'alcool numéro un sur le canapé, »** dit-il en désignant Tania. **« Puis, je m'occupe de la femelle tout autant imbibée numéro deux, celle qui est censée être -maintenant- mon épouse, et je te laisse t'occuper de la boule de poils. »**

 **« Le surnom, "boule de poils" a-t-il un rapport avec son changement d'aura d'il y a quelques semaines ? »**

Severus se retourna brutalement vers lui après avoir accompagné Tania jusqu'au canapé.

 **« Il ne t'a rien dit ? »**

 **« Non, rien, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois les auras et la sienne est devenue légèrement plus sauvage. C'est un animagus non ? »**

 **« Oh nooooooon papa ! Je voulais lui faire la surprise mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé comment le faire ! »** dit Nikita d'un air profondément triste. Il se reprit immédiatement avant de prendre un air solennel.

 **« Misha, laisse-moi te présenter Novy. »**

Et d'un coup, il se transforma en animagus. En le voyant sous sa nouvelle forme, Misha fit un énorme sourire et prit son ami, qui commença à ronronner, dans ses bras.

 **« Bon, alors je vais ramener la boule de poils... »** Novy cracha et Misha sourit. **« Pardon, l'immense et féroce chaton, dans sa chambre et m'assurer qu'il dorme bien jusqu'à demain. »**

 **« Si tu as besoin d'une potion de sobriété, ou contre les maux de tête, il y en a dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. »** Il regarda l'état de sa femme et soupira avant de souffler : **Les Kazakov vont me rendre dingue... »**

.oOo.

Le lendemain fut difficile pour les Kazakov.

Nikita se réveilla en tant que Novy, pelotonné sur le torse de Misha qui regardait son réveil avec un petit sourire. Il se dégagea et reprit sa forme humaine difficilement car il avait perdu certains de ses vêtements dans la manœuvre, ne lui laissant que son boxer et sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé nu, même s'il n'était pas conscient de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

En effet, le jeune Snape était tellement absorbé par son mal de crâne lancinant, ainsi que son manque de lucidité matinale, qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien et sortit de sa chambre sous le regard amusé du vampire. Ils débarquèrent devant la table et, après la traditionnelle bise sur la joue à sa mère, il s'effondra sur sa chaise sous les regards amusés de sa famille. Ce ne fut qu'une fois son café terminé qu'il comprit le large sourire de tout le monde -même si pour Severus c'était l'équivalent d'un sourire en coin- et jeta un regard noir à Misha.

 **« Tu aurais pu me le dire que j'étais à moitié à poil, faux frère, »** grogna-t-il.

 **« Et nous priver d'un si ravissant spectacle ? »** minauda Tania

 **« Très chère tante, me proposeriez-vous une liaison incestueuse ? »**

 **« Mais c'est qu'il est vif après son café le chaton. Moi qui comptais m'amuser encore un peu à ses dépens, »** dit-elle, faussement peinée.

 **« Oh non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à m'appeler "chaton" toi aussi... Comment sais-tu d'ailleurs ? »**

 **« Ah, il n'est pas si vif que ça finalement... »** dit-elle avec une moue déçue. **« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai fait le tatouage de ton père, et qu'hier tu t'es transformé devant tout le monde. »**

Misha regarda Severus avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard mais, bien entendu, le concerné ne répondit pas. Ce fut donc Vlada qui le fit pour lui.

 **« Ce grand émotif a tatoué un chat des sables à l'emplacement de son cœur. »**

 **« Comme c'est touchant, »** ironisa le vampire.

 **« Oh, toi la sangsue, veux-tu que je te rappelle ton attachement à Nikita ? Au point de lui offrir une chaîne extrêmement rare, alors que vous vous étiez parler ... quoi … deux fois ? »** dit dangereusement Severus.

 **« Bon, je dois y aller ! »** dit Misha en se relevant. « **Nikita, n'oublies pas que demain soir tu as rendez-vous avec tout le monde pour leur annoncer ton départ. »**

 **« Tu viendras avec moi ? »** demanda tristement Nikita.

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je veux me faire le plein de souvenirs et on part dans dix jours alors ... »**

 **« J'y serais, »** dit Misha en disparaissant dans les ombres.

Le lendemain soir, effectivement, ils se rejoignirent tous au pub où il annonça son départ.

Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. Zina lui fit un énorme câlin en lui disant qu'il allait lui manquer. Fedor lui serra la main avec un sourire en disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de visiter l'Angleterre et qu'il serait ravi de venir le voir. Elena fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de Makari qui resta anormalement silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Viktor, sous polynectar, lui fit un énorme sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Si Nikita s'était tendu, il lui avait finalement rendu l'étreinte. Comme Fedor, le joueur de Quidditch lui annonça qu'il lui rendrait visite et qu'il en profiterait pour aller voir une amie qui vivait là-bas et à qui il avait promit de venir. Anton et Yakov se contentèrent de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

Nikita passa donc les dix derniers jours à profiter de ses amis. Pique-niques dans le parc, entraînements dans le jardin, parties de Quidditch, visites et balades dans la Grande Rue. Il en profita aussi pour faire beaucoup de photos, en se disant qu'il en aurait besoin quand il serait loin d'ici. Il avait l'impression de quitter sa vie, alors que lorsqu'il était arrivé l'année dernière il n'avait pas eu tant de mal à quitter l'Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Deux jours avant le départ, alors que presque tout était emballé pour partir, il reçut une lettre de félicitation du Ministère, accompagnée de ses résultats qu'il s'empressa de montrer à ses parents, fier de lui :

Résultats des BUSES

École Durmstrang

16 BUSES obtenues sur 16 BUSES passées.

1 ASPIC

Matières principales :

Potion **O**

Sortilèges **E**

Métamorphose **A**

DCFM **O**

Astronomie **E**

Histoire de la magie **O**

Arithmancie **O**

Options :

Soins aux Créatures Magiques **O**

Sport de combat **O**

Duel **O**

Magie Noire **O**

Epreuves en candidat libre :

Niveau BUSE :

Étude de Moldus **O**

Divination **A**

Étude des Runes **O**

Botanique **E**

Niveau ASPIC :

Duel **O**

 **« Félicitation mon chaton ! »** dit Vlada en le serrant dans ses bras

 **« C'est bien boule de poils. Je suis fier de toi, »** renchérit Severus qui le serra, lui aussi, bien que furtivement, dans ses bras.

 **« J'ai reçu les félicitations du Ministère disant que c'était rare de voir de si bon résultats avec autant de matières. Ils me demandent de penser à eux quand je chercherai un travail. »**

 **« Évidemment, tu ferais un très bon Langue-de-Plomb avec ta mémoire. »** Nikita fit une grimace.

 **« Rester dans des pièces sombres toute la journée, sans façon. Sans vous offenser bien sûr, »** dit il avec un sourire ironique. **« Et encore moins si c'est pour travailler avec l'un de vous, »** dit-il en s'enfuyant dans le jardin.

Il fut bien vite rejoint par une tigresse déchainée et bien déterminée à lui faire payer cet affront.

Ce soir-là, il fit la fête avec ses amis, et rentra dans un état d'ébriété avancé, soutenu par un Misha toujours prêt à l'aider. Ils avaient fêté les examens, que tous avaient réussis plus ou moins brillamment. C'était aussi la dernière fois que Nikita les voyait avant son départ, sauf Misha, et tous en avaient profité au maximum. Du moins, c'est ce que Nikita croyait, car la veille de son départ, Severus ouvrit la porte sur un Makari très nerveux.

 **« Bonjour monsieur Seridov. »**

 **« Bonjour professeur Snape, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans vos préparatifs, je pourrais voir Nikita ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, il est dans sa chambre, vous connaissez le chemin, »** dit Severus en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

 **« Tiens Makari ! Que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda Nikita en le voyant à la porte de la chambre.

 **« Je devais te parler... »**

 **« Tu n'as pas l'air bien... C'est grave ? »** demanda Nikita en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec lui sur son lit, qu'il occupait lui-même un livre posé sur les genoux.

 **« Pas vraiment... Mais je veux pas te laisser partir sans te l'avoir dit. »**

 **« Quoi donc ? »**

Makari le regarda en triturant ses doigts, ce qui inquiéta Nikita. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon, habituellement souriant, aussi nerveux.

 **« Je suis amoureux de toi, »** lâcha-t-il d'un bloc, Nikita se figea. **« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, et mes sentiments n'ont fait qu'augmenter quand j'ai appris à te connaître, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'avais aucune chance... »**

 **« J'en suis désolé... »** murmura Nikita, la tête basse.

 **« Tu n'as pas à l'être, tout comme je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être amoureux de toi, ça ne se commande pas. Je ne te demande rien. J'avais juste l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir tourner la page. Peut-être que c'est cette annonce, peut-être que c'est ton départ... Je ne sais pas... Mais je devais te le dire. »**

 **« Merci d'avoir été sincère Mak, j'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous. »**

 **« J'aimerais te le promettre, mais je n'en sais rien. Je peux, par contre, te jurer de tout faire pour que rien ne change. »**

 **« Merci Mak. »**

 **« Je peux... »** hésita Makari en regardant Nikita dans les yeux. **« Te prendre dans mes bras, juste une fois ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, »** sourit Nikita.

Il avait toujours du mal avec les contacts, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser ça après l'avoir rejeté. Très doucement, comme pour ne pas le briser, Makari le prit dans ses bras et tous les deux fermèrent les yeux en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte. Ils relevèrent la tête au même moment et se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant avant que Makari ne se baisse légèrement pour s'emparer des lèvres de Nikita.

Le baiser fut doux mais intense, un baiser d'adieu sans nul doute. Les langues se joignirent à un moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fasse vraiment attention, trop pris dans l'instant présent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tout en restant proches, front contre front.

 **« Excuse-moi Nikita, je n'aurait pas d... »**

 **« Chuuut, »** murmura Nikita, **« ne t'excuse pas Mak, j'en avais tout autant envie. Penses-tu que tu pourras tourner la page maintenant ? »**

 **« C'est peut-être ça qu'il me manquait, un goût d'interdit. Ou juste savoir ce que ça faisait... Merci. »** Il se détacha de Nikita et le regard plein de douceur. **« Au revoir Nikita, prends soin de toi là-bas. »**

Quand Makari fut parti, Nikita s'effondra sur son lit. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Lui qui croyait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de relation physique, autre qu'amicale ou filiale, il n'était plus vraiment sûr. Ce baiser avait été plein de douceur et il l'avait apprécié.

Makari était un homme.

Nikita n'avait embrassé qu'une fille jusqu'à maintenant et le souvenir n'était pas franchement agréable... Mais déjà plus que "l'expérience" qu'il avait eu avec un homme... A cette pensée, il eut un haut de cœur.

Vlada entra à ce moment là, comme si elle avait senti ses doutes et ses interrogations. Il lui parla sans retenue de ce qui venait de se passer, il en avait besoin pour réfléchir, et sa mère était toujours de bons conseils.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, la famille Snape était au ministère, avec tout un tas de malles et de valises réduites, pour prendre un portoloin, qui les emmènerait en Angleterre, et replonger dans la guerre. Severus serra l'épaule de son fils. Il savait que ça allait être dur, mais il serait toujours avec lui.

Arrivé au ministère Anglais, ils ne sortirent pas de la salle. Prévenant, Severus avait commandé un autre portoloin qui les mènerait en pleine campagne, avant de transplaner au Manoir Prince. Ça évitait de passer par le hall et ainsi de croiser un mangemort comme McNair et en plus, ça évitait de passer par l'endroit où Nikita avait de si mauvais souvenirs. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs reconnaissant du geste.

Le jour même, ils s'installaient dans le désormais Manoir Snape, anciennement Manoir Prince.


	20. Chapitre 21

Lumos !

Hello !

Me revoici pour le chapitre le plus attendu depuis le début de cette histoire je pense.

La semaine dernière, la barre des 500 reviews a été franchie et ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est merci à vous. Pour les reviews toujours plus nombreuses, les follows, les favs, merci. Merci à ma bêta Lau qui comme d'habitude fait un travail formidable.

Cette semaine, on retrouve enfin nos amis anglais.

Nox.

PS : un grand pardon pour les clichés de cette fic (les anglais coincés, les russes alcoolos), mais je dois avouer que ça m'amuse beaucoup :P

Chapitre 21 : Discussion houleuse

Le lendemain, la famille Snape avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus avait demandé à Albus de lui écrire l'adresse du Square Grimmaurd, pour que la personne qui l'accompagne puisse entrer. Albus lui faisant totalement confiance, il lui avait envoyé l'adresse écrite, de sa main, par Fumseck.

Il était donc treize heures cinquante-neuf quand les Snape arrivèrent sur le perron. Severus remit son masque d'impassibilité "spécial espion" alors que Nikita essayait de retrouver son calme durement acquit. Severus entra dans la maison, après un dernier regard pour son fils, et traversa le couloir sombre et poussiéreux. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, faisant taire le brouhaha des conversations qui régnait quelques secondes auparavant. Aussitôt, de nombreux regards se braquèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants.

 **« Bonjour, »** salua Severus, oubliant de passer à l'anglais.

« Bonjour Severus, » répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. « Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce que vous avez dit, car nous ne parlons pas russe. »

« Effectivement, » se reprit Severus d'une voix rauque, en anglais, avec néanmoins un léger accent slave. « Je n'ai plus l'habitude. »

Il était toujours sur le pas de la porte, Nikita à ses côtés, à observer l'assemblée.

Il y avait évidemment les Weasley : Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux ; mais aussi Tonks, Maugrey, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Dumbledore et plusieurs autres membres insignifiants. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas les deux plus jeunes Weasley, ni Granger, ni Lupin. Tant mieux... Une épreuve repoussée à plus tard pour Nikita.

Tout le monde observait l'étrange duo qui venait d'entrer. Surtout Charlie qui regardait le nouveau venu d'un air très intéressé, en le détaillant de bas en haut.

Nikita portait des bottines en cuir de dragon marron, lacées très lâchement, si bien qu'elles en paraissaient complètement ouvertes, ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile beige accompagné d'un tee-shirt moulant marron. Il avait aussi enfilé ses habituels brassards en cuir de dragon, de la même couleur que ses chaussures, avec des motifs en cuivre incrustés à l'intérieur, et autour de son cou se trouvait un pendentif magnifique. Ses épais cheveux blonds cendrés, nattés et attachés lestement par un ruban de cuir, reposaient sur son épaule. Pour finir, le jeune homme était vêtu d'une cape bordeaux, légère, mais avec de la fourrure sur les bords malgré la chaleur, et était muni d'une sacoche en bandoulière, en cuir marron également.

Charlie détailla ensuite le visage de l'inconnu, découvrant des yeux noirs et profonds assez intimidants, ainsi qu'un nez droit légèrement retroussé, une mâchoire carrée, et des pommettes hautes. Il remarqua que l'une des oreilles du jeune homme était percée, et détaillant l'objet qui servait de percing, il l'identifia comme étant une pointe de Noir des Hebrides, mais ça paraissait plutôt insensé...

Severus se tourna d'ailleurs vers le jeune homme à ses côtés, alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il reprenne la parole.

 **« Tu pourrais dire bonjour. »** Nikita grimaça avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Bonjour, »** dit-il d'un ton plat avant de se prendre une taloche derrière la tête, sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. **« Hé ! C'était pour quoi ça ? »**

 **« Tu pourrais faire l'effort de dire bonjour en anglais, je t'ai appris un seul mot, utilises-le ! »**

 **« Si Sir Snape le demande, »** bougonna Nikita avant de se tourner vers les autres et dire d'une voix rauque, avec un fort accent : « Bonjour... »

Tonks hurla de rire sous les regards surpris de tout le monde.

« Je suis désolée professeur, mais il me fait beaucoup rire ! »

« Vous parlez russe Miss Tonks ? » demanda Severus, surpris.

 **« Oui, »** répondit-elle en rougissant.

Nikita lui fit un immense sourire en la voyant parler russe.

 **« Parfait... »** marmonna Severus. **« On est là depuis... »** il regarda l'horloge, **« trois minutes et tu m'as déjà ridiculisé devant une personne. »**

 **« Et c'est loin d'être fini, »** dit Nikita avec un grand sourire.

 **« Et en parlant de ridicule, où est passé ta mère ? »** demanda soudainement Severus en se retournant.

 **« Elle est partie se promener et visiter avant qu'elle, je cite : "soit reconnue comme la femme d'un traître et recherchée par le plus-grand-mégalo-chauve-en-absence-de-libido que le monde n'est jamais connu". Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas d'où elle tient ces détails sur sa libido et je ne veux pas savoir de quoi vous parlez quand vous êtes seuls... »**

Tonks qui s'était retenue jusque là ne tint plus et explosa de rire à nouveau, sous le sourire triomphant de Nikita et devant un Severus qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez...

 **« Merveilleux... »** marmonna Severus

« Hum... Pourrait-on savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore.

« Il se passe, Albus ... Que ce gamin est pire que sa mère... »

« Et qui est ce jeune homme ? » demanda Minerva.

« Mon fils, » répondit platement Severus qui se délecta intérieurement des mines tantôt incrédules, tantôt ahuries de tous.

 **« Tu leur as dit quoi pour qu'ils aient cette tête de poisson boullu hors de l'eau ? »** demanda un Nikita, un sourcil relevé façon snapienne.

 **« Que tu étais mon fils. »** Nikita ricana.

Un son qui réveilla un grand nombre de personne qui reconnurent immédiatement la marque de fabrique du Maître de Potion. Le ricanement, le sourcil, les yeux noirs, aucun doute possible.

 **« Je vois que certains ont du mal à envisager que la chauve souris des cachots ait un enfant, donc un cœur... Ou au moins des organes génitaux. »**

 **« Arrête de parler de mes organes génitaux, stupide chat ! »** gronda Severus. **« Tu oublies qu'il y en a une qui comprend tout. Asseyons-nous le temps qu'ils se souviennent comment respirer. »**

Tonks, qui avait suivi l'échange, était véritablement bouche-bée : un Snape miniature !

« "Stupide chat" professeur ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Sa mère l'appelle "chaton", et comme je ne voulais pas tomber dans cet excès de mièvrerie, j'ai trouvé autre chose, » dit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla revenir à elle.

« Mais... que... Comment Severus ? »

« Je ne pensais pas devoir vous expliquer comment faire les bébés Minerva, » dit Severus avec un nouveau sourire ironique. Celle-ci rougit immédiatement.

« Enfin Severus, arrêtez un peu vos sarcasmes et expliquez-nous comment vous pouvez partir un an ... et revenir avec un adolescent qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. » Severus ricana et regarda son fils.

 **« Apparemment, tu me ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. »** Nikita ricana à son tour.

 **« Je devrais en être horrifié, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Par contre, je sens qu'on va rester ici longtemps et je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de café ici. »**

 **« Argh ces Anglais ! »** dit Nikita en se levant.

 **« Tu vas où comme ça ? »**

 **« Chercher du café ! »**

 **« Transplane d'ici jusqu'à la maison et reviens directement. »**

 **« Oui chef ! »** dit le jeune homme en disparaissant dans un "crack" sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

« Pardonnez-le, il a été chercher un remontant. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Il a eu seize ans en octobre dernier, il vient de passer ses BUSES. »

« Comment peut-il transplaner alors qu'il n'a que seize ans ? »

« Le permis peut être passé à seize ans en Russie. »

« Et comment se sont déroulées ses BUSES ? » demanda gentiment Albus. Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« Plutôt bien... »

« Combien ? »

« Seize »

« Pardon ? »

« Seize »

« Seize quoi ? »

« Seize BUSES sur seize et un ASPIC. Un ASPIC Optimal, deux BUSE "Acceptable", trois "Effort Exceptionnel" et dix "Optimal", si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Sept matières en tronc commun, quatre matières optionnelles et le reste en candidat libre. »

« Quatre matières en candidat libre ?! »

« Effectivement. »

CRACK. Nikita revint à ce moment-là avec deux thermos.

 **« Tiens, papa, j'ai pensé à toi, »** lui dit-il avec un sourire avant de se retourner pour voir tout le monde le regarder, la bouche ouverte. **« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit encore ? »** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Tes examens. »** Nikita leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Bon, comme je ne vais rien comprendre à votre conversation j'ai pris de la distraction, »** dit-il en sortant un livre miniaturisé de sa poche. **« Je n'ai pas la Trace ici ? »**

 **« Non, j'ai vérifié avec le Ministère, vas-y. »**

Nikita agrandit son livre d'un informulé, lui donnant la taille d'un gros grimoire, et, sans même un regard pour son public qui l'observait toujours, se plongea dedans après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

« Donc, avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore, après avoir détaché son regard du jeune homme. Severus soupira et se lança dans les explications.

« Lorsque j'étais encore fidèle au Lord, il s'est mit en tête de recruter des Mangemorts dans d'autres pays et il a donc décidé de faire un petit repérage. C'est moi qui ai été désigné pour aller en Russie, pour rallier Karkaroff à notre cause. Il était influent, d'une bonne famille, riche et pas très intelligent. Je devais l'amadouer et le convaincre de se joindre à nous. Pour ça, j'ai dû rester plusieurs mois là-bas et j'y ai rencontré une femme. Après ma mission, j'y suis retourné régulièrement mais après avoir trahis pour l'Ordre, je ne l'ai plus revue, c'était trop dangereux pour moi comme pour elle. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'elle était enceinte et quand je suis arrivé chez elle, l'année dernière, elle m'a présenté mon fils. »

« Quelle histoire ! » s'écria Tonks.

« D'accord... Donc comment c'est passé votre année et votre mission ? »

« Albus ?! » S'exclama Maugrey. « Nous allons pas parler de tout ça devant un étranger ! » dit-il en désignant Nikita. « Déjà que je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu les laisser entrer. L'un comme l'autre d'ailleurs ! » Severus lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang.

« Tout d'abord, Nikita ne comprend rien à notre conversation car il ne parle que le russe, ensuite, mon fils connaît absolument tout de ma vie, que ce soit de mes missions ou de cette guerre, et j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en personne d'autre. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que nous aurons un énorme avantage dans les batailles à venir. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il armé jusqu'aux dents ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Maugrey qui observait Nikita de son œil magique.

« L'école de Russie n'est pas la même qu'ici Maugrey ! Ils apprennent à combattre ! Mon fils a eu ses BUSES avec Optimal en sport de combat, duel, DCFM et magie noire, en plus de son ASPIC Optimal en duel. Il sait se battre et en temps de guerre, il porte ses armes, tout comme je porte actuellement les miennes. » Le ton était monté et Severus s'était levé.

« Magie noire ?! » s'étrangla Maugrey. « Vous voyez ?! C'est un Mangemort. »

« Espèce d'ignorant ! Les russes sont beaucoup plus ouverts que nous sur beaucoup de points. Plus de la moitié des élèves font de la magie noire là-bas et quasiment tous les employés du Ministère ont cette compétence. Magie noire ne veut pas dire mauvaise personne ou mangemort. »

Il entendit Nikita marmonner un " **calme-toi papa** " sans lever les yeux de son livre.

 **« Cet abruti ne nous fait pas confiance, il a vu tes armes avec son œil magique. »**

Nikita ricana, le nez toujours dans son livre.

 **« Si on avait voulu le tuer il serait déjà mort. »** Severus fit un sourire ironique. **« S'ils ne sont pas contents on peut se barrer et on embarque les vampires avec nous, »** marmonna Nikita.

« Vampire ? » demanda soudainement Tonks.

« Effectivement, j'aurais pu continuer mon explication si on ne nous avait pas insulté. »

« Calmez-vous Severus et racontez-nous la suite. »

Severus se rassit tout en jetant des coups d'œil mauvais à Maugrey.

« Très bien. Ma mission pour le Lord était de surveiller Karkaroff. Sa mission à lui étant de recruter des Mangemorts. Il a convoqué des étudiants tout au long de l'année, par dizaine. J'ai réussi à évincer tous les futurs mangemorts sauf un, un abruti, dont nous n'avons rien à craindre. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas réussi à dissuader de rentrer dans les rangs. Aujourd'hui, Karkaroff a disparu, je pense qu'il s'est enfui et qu'il se cache à cause de son échec. Ma mission complémentaire, en plus de surveiller Karkaroff, était de rallier les clans de vampires. Évidemment, je ne comptais faire aucune démarche pour les aborder mais, grâce à Nikita, non seulement ils ne se rallieront pas au Lord, mais en plus ils lui ont fait croire qu'ils seront avec lui. Pour la bataille finale il sera convaincu de pouvoir compter sur eux mais ils ne répondront pas à son appel, même s'ils lui feront croire en leur loyauté le plus longtemps possible. Ils sont même prêts à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais en échange, ils demandent juste qu'on leur livre les prisonniers vampires traîtres, s'il y en a, pour les punir eux-mêmes. »

Maugrey se leva, une main sur la table, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette pointée sur Severus. Sous les regards choqués, il se mit à hurler :

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux Snape, ni aux vampires. Snape est en mission ici, nous ferions mieux de l'éliminer ! Ça fera un chien de moins sur le champ de bat... » il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un petit couteau se planta dans la table, à quelques millimètres de son doigt. Tous regardèrent le jeune Snape dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

 **« Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de mon père ! »**

Même s'il parlait toujours russe, le message était passé pour tout le monde, pas besoin de connaître les mots exactes pour comprendre ses paroles. Maugrey tourna alors sa baguette vers le jeune homme. Tout le monde pensait que son père allait le défendre mais il n'en fit rien.

Nikita savait se défendre et il avait de la ressource, ne serait-ce que son vampire qui pouvait être là en quelques secondes. Son père ne fit pas un geste, pour permettre à Nikita de prouver à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à lui. Si Severus ne le défendait pas, c'était parce que son fils était puissant. Non, Severus ne se faisait pas de soucis, et ça n'échappa à personne. Ce qui échappa à tout le monde, en revanche, sauf aux deux Snape, c'était les yeux brillants de Dumbledore.

 **« Nikita calme-toi ! »** La voix de Severus claqua comme un fouet.

 **« Ce vieux croulant ne mérite même pas de te regarder ! »** gronda Nikita avec colère. **« C'est facile de faire le coq quand on ne combat que son ennemi. Personne ne comprend que tu te bats sur les deux tableaux depuis des années ! Convaincre les ennemis et les amis que tu es avec eux sans qu'aucun ne sache vraiment de quel côté tu es ! Les insultes et les tortures physiques ou morales, jour après jour ... et des deux côtés ! Tu as vingt fois plus de mérite qu'il n'en aura jamais ! »** cracha Nikita en désignant Maugrey de la tête, d'un geste dédaigneux.

 **« J'ai fait des erreurs et je les répare, c'est tout Nikita ! »**

 **« Combien en a t-il fait, lui, des erreurs avec ses jugements à l'emporte pièce, sans que personne ne les mette en doute ? Combien ont été poussés du mauvais côté, à force d'être jugés comme mauvais ? Tu les as largement réparées, tes erreurs, crois-moi. »**

Les deux paires d'onyx se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, dans une conversation silencieuse, avant de se braquer vers Maugrey.

« J'aimerais finir mon rapport et je partirai. Je suis un traître aux yeux du Lord depuis aujourd'hui, et si personne ne veut de mes services, je partirai. »

« Voyons Severus, ne nous énervons pas, » essaya de tempérer Albus.

« Non, c'est l'insulte de trop Albus. Depuis des années je risque ma vie chaque jour pour cet Ordre, en plus d'être torturé là-bas, je me fais humilier et rabaisser ici. Là, c'est allé trop loin. Qu'on me menace, je veux bien, mais personne ne pointe sa baguette sur mon fils, » asséna Severus sur un ton glacial.

« Alastor a dépassé les bornes, nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour nous aider. Vous savez que j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous mon garçon. » Severus grimaça intérieurement. « Alastor, asseyez-vous et reprenons tous notre calme. »

Tout le monde se réinstalla, Nikita en dernier, fixant Maugrey comme Draco Malfoy fixait un moldu.

« Je disais donc que grâce à Nikita nous avons l'avantage des vampires. »

« Rien n'est sûr pour nous, comment pouvons-nous y croire ? » demanda Minerva. Severus soupira bruyamment.

 **« Quoi papa ? »**

 **« Ils n'ont pas d'assurance que nous ayons les vampires avec nous. »**

 **« Je peux toujours appeler Misha... »**

 **« Nous sommes dans un lieu protégé Nikita... »** Celui-ci ricana.

 **« Et tu crois que ça le gêne, ça ? »**

 **« Quand bien même, comment compterais-tu l'appeler ? Un patronus ne survit pas sur cette distance et le temps qu'un hibou arrive, la réunion sera terminée. »** Nikita fit un sourire qui fit frémir une partie des membres de l'Ordre.

Il sortit rapidement sa dague alors que plusieurs baguettes se tournaient vers lui, mais il n'y fit absolument pas attention, et pointa sa dague sur sa cuisse. La main de son père l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

 **« Certainement pas Nikita. »**

 **« C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il vienne ! »**

 **« Crétin ! Non seulement je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal mais, en plus, invoquer quelqu'un par le sang peut être interprété comme de la magie de sang, donc illégale ici. »**

 **« Mais c'est pas vrai… Il faudrait qu'ils enlèvent leur balai ces anglais ! »**

 **« Langage Nikita ! »** Tonks pouffa alors que Nikita rangeait sa dague.

 **« Qu'ils se débrouillent alors, j'ai rien à leur prouver, moi, à l'Ordre du plumeau, »** marmonna-t-il.

 **« Pour une fois que tu as raison, »** marmonna à son tour Severus, puis il reprit en anglais pour tous les autres. « Bien, nous n'avons aucun moyen de vous prouver nos dires, ou du moins aucun moyen légal, donc vous pouvez nous croire ou non, ça m'est égal. Pour ma part j'ai rempli ma mission. Je suis toujours au poste de professeur, Albus ? »

« Évidemment ! »

« Alors nous nous reverrons demain, je passerai à votre bureau pour l'inscription de Nikita et trouver une solution pour ma femme, que j'entends rentrer d'ailleurs. » Il se tourna vers Nikita. **« Va la chercher s'il-te-plaît, elle est capable de s'amuser avec les têtes d'elfe. »**

 **« Attend j'ai mieux ! MAMAAAA CAFEEEEE ! »**

Tous virent débarquer une superbe femme aux cheveux dorés dans la cuisine, pour se jeter sur le thermos tendu par son fils.

 **« Enfin ! Ils n'ont pas de café ces anglais, je n'en ai pas trouvé. »** Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de se tourner vers toutes les personnes présentes. Elle reprit dans un anglais assuré avec un fort accent Slave : « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle... ? » demanda aimablement Albus.

« Madame Snape ! »

« SNAPE ?! » Cria une partie de la table. Les trois Snape avaient un sourire ironique, même Nikita qui avait bien compris de quoi il était question.

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était ma femme non ?! Bref, donc j'ai mené à bien ma mission, j'ai empêché Karkaroff de trouver plus de fidèles, le Lord n'aura pas les vampires de son côté et il a perdu un an dans l'histoire. Je ne peux décemment retourner à lui, surtout maintenant qu'il va savoir que j'ai un fils, il va vouloir l'avoir dans ses rangs et c'est hors de question. Je viendrai demain après-midi dans votre bureau, Albus, pour trouver des solutions. De plus, je ne voudrais pas que le bruit court que j'ai ramené ma femme et mon fils ici avant la rentrée. J'aimerais donc que vous n'en disiez rien à personne, même pas à vos enfants, » dit-il en regardant les Weasley.

« Bien sûr Severus, » dit Arthur avec la gentillesse qui le caractérisait. Le maître des potions hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec comme remerciement.

« Bien, nous allons nous installer chez nous dans ce cas. »

« Attendez Severus, nous n'avons pas discuté » pria Albus.

« Tout a été dit pour moi. Je veux bien passer pour un indésirable et me faire traiter comme tel, mais c'est hors de question pour ma femme et mon fils. »

« D'autant plus que si lui, accepte d'être rabaissé, moi je n'accepterai pas que quiconque le fasse, » ajouta Vlada, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux pendant que Nikita contournait la table, pour aller prendre son couteau fiché dedans et le ranger dans son étui, sur son biceps.

« En plus, vous avez encore du travail avec cet entretien. Je suppose que vous devez maintenant trouver une pensine pour analyser tout ce que l'on vient de dire et traduire chaque partie en russe, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, » dit Severus avant de se détourner.

« Où habiterez-vous Severus ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, mais si vous avez besoin de moi, passez à l'impasse du Tisseur, j'en serai informé. »

Sur ce, les Snape quittèrent la vieille maison des Black, laissant le silence s'installer dans la cuisine, avant que Tonks prenne la parole.

« Ils sont... Wouha... »

« Ils sont dangereux, » grogna Maugrey, « il faut s'en méfier. »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu toutes les conversations, moi j'ai tout compris et je suis sûre de leur sincérité ! » contra Tonks.

« Alastor, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous avez fait une grosse erreur, » dit Dumbledore en soupirant.

« Comment ça ? » Grogna à nouveau le vieil Auror.

« Je lis les auras cher ami, et celle du jeune... Nikita, est pure, peut-être la plus pure que je n'ai jamais vue. Il est du côté du bien, c'est évident. Severus à toujours été un protecteur et avant, quand il n'avait personne, il protégeait l'Ordre à ses risques et périls. Maintenant qu'il a son fils il n'hésitera pas à nous abandonner pour le protéger. C'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, vous l'avez agressé, il est parti. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

« Il n'a même pas sorti sa baguette pour le protéger ! »

« Justement, ça veut bien dire qu'il pense que son fils pourrait se protéger lui-même contre vous. »

« Stupide... »

« Un adolescent de cinquième année qui passe son ASPIC de duel, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si stupide que ça... »

« Les ASPIC ne sont que des notes, rien ne vaut l'expérience ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a vu bien plus de chose qu'on ne le pense... »

« Severus a meilleure mine ! » remarqua Minerva après un moment de silence, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Molly.

« Moi j'aimerais savoir comment il a trouvé une femme pareille ! »

« Bill ?! » s'indigna Molly.

« Et comment il a fait un fils aussi beau ! »

« Charlie ?! »


	21. Chapitre 22

Lumos !

Hello !

Un immense merci.

 **La semaine dernière, vous avez été 94 à me laisser des reviews !**

C'est énooooooooorme ! J'ai du gaver tout mon entourage avec ça, mais j'étais tellement heureuse, vous n'imaginez pas ! Alors, juste :

 **Merci à vous**.

Comme d'habitude merci à Lau d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Charlie

« J'suis amoureux ! » dit Charlie Weasley avec un sourire béat en s'affalant sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux du Terrier.

Toute la fratrie Weasley en plus d'Hermione Granger, le regarda. Bill et les jumeaux étaient tout sourire alors que Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Ginny aux jumeaux.

« Il vient de le dire, il est amoureux ! » rétorqua Bill.

« Qui est la chanceuse jeune femme ? » interrogea Ginny.

Les trois autres qui étaient présents à la réunion se mirent immédiatement à rire si fort qu'ils s'en tenaient les côtes. Charlie était toujours dans son fauteuil avec son sourire niais, la tête penchée en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive par Merlin ? » commença à s'impatienter Ron.

« Vois-tu cher frère, nous avons fait une rencontre aujourd'hui... » commença George.

« Une rencontre forte agréable du nouvel élève, » continua George.

« Et c'est à peu près à ce moment là que notre crétin de frère est tombé amoureux, » finit George.

« Comment est-elle ? » demanda Ginny surexcitée en tapant dans les mains.

« Vois-tu chère sœur, il y a un défaut dans ta phrase... »

« Car ce n'est pas "elle" mais "il" ! »

Ron regarda Charlie, incrédule.

« T'es amoureux d'un mec ?! Tu as toujours eu que des filles, non ? »

« Détrompe-toi cher frère, tout comme Fred et George, je goûte à tout ! Sauf qu'à la différence de ces deux-là, j'ai une préférence pour les hommes ! »

Déstabilisés par cette nouvelle, les deux plus jeunes Weasley restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Bon, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, comment est-il ? »

« Jeune ! » répondirent les jumeaux ensemble.

« Quel âge ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a passé ses BUSES cette année. »

« Intelligent ! » Dit Charlie.

« Ça, on ne peut que te l'accorder, » répondit Bill. « Il a eu 16 BUSES et 1 ASPIC »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

« Il a passé plein d'examens en candidat libre, dont son ASPIC de duel auquel il a obtenu un Optimal ! »

« Il est Russe, » dit Bill

« Sexy, » continua Charlie

« Courageux, il s'est opposé à Maugrey, » dit George.

« On va avoir un nouveau Griffon ! » s'extasia Ron. Les jumeaux pouffèrent en pensant à un Snape à Gryffondor.

« Il doit aimer les dragons ! » dit Charlie.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Je suis presque sûr que c'était une pointe de Noir des Hebrides à son oreille. Et je me demande comment il l'a eu car c'est interdit à la vente. Je sais qu'à Durmstrang il y a un élevage mais je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu s'en procurer une, on a bien sûr pas le droit de les arracher et si parfois elles tombent, elles sont très recherchées... »

« Dites-moi les enfants, il était bien précisé de n'en parler à personne ! » commença à s'énerver Molly Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« On n'a pas dit qui il était. »

« Maintenant ça suffit ! »

« Oui maman ! »

.oOo.

Le lendemain, les Snape étaient assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir proposé ses éternels bonbons au citron, bourrés de potion calmante, la discussion commença.

« J'aimerais vous demander une faveur Albus. »

« Mais allez-y mon garçon ! »

« J'aimerais protéger ma famille et donc intégrer Nikita à l'école ce qui ne posera sûrement pas de problème. Mais j'aimerais aussi que Vlada ait l'autorisation d'habiter dans mes appartements, à Poudlard. »

« Quel travail faisiez-vous en Russie Madame Snape ? »

« L'équivalent des langues-de-plomb chez vous. »

« Avez-vous par hasard vos résultats d'examen ? »

« Je voulais aller chercher un emploi après ce rendez-vous alors j'ai tout. »

Elle sortit de sa sacoche un tas de papier et les donna au directeur qui les étudia attentivement.

« Et bien, j'étais à la recherche d'un professeur pour une nouvelle matière. J'ai déjà fait passé beaucoup d'entretien et j'avais arrêté mon choix sur quelqu'un, mais vous êtes tout aussi qualifié. Vos résultats sont plus que corrects. Accepteriez-vous le poste de professeur de duel ? » Vlada fit un énorme sourire.

« Bien sûr ! » Elle se tourna, avec un sourire sadique, vers Nikita qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'ennuyer. **« Je vais être ton prof de duel ! »**

Nikita blanchit et se tourna vers son père qui s'amusait à les regarder.

 **« Non, papa, dis-moi que c'est faux ?! Elle plaisante n'est-ce pas ? »** Severus ricana.

 **« Tu n'avais qu'à apprendre l'anglais si tu voulais savoir ce qui se dit. »** Sa femme et son fils lui adressèrent un regard noir.

 **« Si mon bébé ne veut pas apprendre cette fichue, langue avant la rentrée, il ne l'apprendra pas. En plus, tu sais qu'il apprend vite, il s'en sortira très bien. »**

 **« Sauf si j'ai ma mère en duel... »** bougonna Nikita.

 **« Elle ne va pas te tuer non plus... »**

 **« Oh non, c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète ! »**

 **« Quoi alors ? »**

 **« Arrête, tu connais mama, elle va tout faire pour me ridiculiser et me faire des blagues ! »**

« C'est réglé ! J'accepte avec plaisir monsieur le directeur ! » déclara Vlada au directeur qui les regardaient interagir.

« Parfait ! Donc, parlons de votre fils, il va intégrer la sixième année et... »

« Si je peux me permettre Albus, » coupa Severus, « le niveau de Durmstrang n'est pas du tout le même. Ils sont en avance, à part en potion où j'ai toujours maintenu un niveau très haut. Je pense que Nikita peut intégrer directement la septième année. »

« Je vois... » dit Dumbledore visiblement sceptique. « Dans ce cas, je vais le soumettre à quelques tests de niveau avec les professeurs déjà présents. Mais la langue va poser un problème... »

« Il a un peu de mal à quitter son pays d'origine, il veut attendre avant d'apprendre l'anglais, mais une fois à l'école, il apprendra très vite. Pour les tests nous avons des sorts de traduction pour tous les écrits. »

« Très bien, alors dînez au château ce soir et pendant le repas on essayera de s'organiser avec les professeurs déjà présents. La rentrée est dans une semaine... »

« Aucun problème, » déclara sobrement Severus.

« J'aimerais que vous assistiez tous les trois à la réunion de l'Ordre demain. »

« Pas question, » répondit Severus, implacable.

« S'il-vous-plaît Severus. Je suis bien conscient de l'affront qui a été fait à votre famille mais maintenant que Voldemort est au courant de votre trahison, il va bientôt réagir. Nous devons être prêts. Vous êtes celui qui le connaît le mieux, vous saurez comment il va s'y prendre... »

« Et pourquoi voulez-vous que ma femme et mon fils viennent ? »

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette histoire de vampire. »

« Je ne veux pas que Nikita soit mêlé à tout ça. »

« Allons Sevy... » commença Vlada.

« Aucun commentaire Albus ! » gronda Severus devant les yeux pétillants de malice du directeur. Vlada reprit comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue :

« Tu as bien vu qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. »

« Justement. Je te rappelle qu'il est le parfait mélange de nous deux ! Entre mon caractère protecteur et cassant, et le tien fougueux et emporté, il pourrait raser la maison des Black en quelques secondes. » Vlada ricana.

« Et bien ils n'auront qu'à pas l'énerver. » Severus réfléchit.

« Nous viendrons, si Maugrey ne vient pas. »

Dumbledore soupira. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas mieux il accepta.

« Très bien... Je lui ferais un compte rendu de la réunion. Revenons à Nikita. Vous avez ses résultats de BUSE ? » Severus lui tendit les résultats. « Alors, avec tout ça, que veut-il prendre comme cours ? »

 **« Nikita ? Quel cours veux-tu suivre cette année ? »**

 **« Oh... Heu... Les quatre du tronc commun déjà. »**

« Potion, sortilèges, DCFM, et métamorphose dans un premier temps, » dit Vlada à Dumbledore. « Les cours de duel sont obligatoires ? »

« Normalement oui, mais nous pouvons sûrement faire une exception pour Nikita... »

« Oh non, pas d'exception ! » dit Vlada avec un immense sourire. « Donc Duel... »

 **« Soin aux créatures magiques, astronomie, étude des runes, la botanique et la médicomagie. »** Vlada répéta au Directeur.

« Cela fait dix cours... C'est beaucoup, surtout que là ce sont des cours de niveau avancé. Il y a plus d'heures pour chaque matière. A part les duels qui ne sont que deux heures par semaine. »

 **« Enlèves-en un Nikita. C'est trop, »** dit Severus. Nikita soupira.

 **« Alors j'enlève l'Astronomie. »**

« Il enlève l'Astronomie. »

« C'est toujours beaucoup, mais je suppose, vu ses résultats, qu'il ne prendra pas moins... »

« Et encore, ce n'est pas vous qui lui donnez des cours supplémentaires. Heureusement qu'il avait dit qu'il réduirait cette année, » pesta Severus.

« Tu te plains sans arrêt que tes élèves n'apprennent jamais rien, tu as un fils brillant et intelligent et tu te plains encore ! »

« Oui mais les cours supplémentaires c'est à nous de les faire, potions, runes, Occlumancie et le reste ! »

« Il est Occlumens ? » demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

« Évidemment ! C'est mon fils. Il n'a pas encore mon niveau mais il progresse vite. »

« C'est parfait. »

« Je vous préviens Albus, vous avez perdu votre héros et c'est regrettable, » les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus du tout à ce rappel, « mais il est hors de question de se servir de mon fils comme trophée à brandir devant l'ennemi. »

« J'en conviens Severus... »

« Très bien, si tout est réglé... Nous allons vous laisser, mais avant je voulais vous demander, je n'ai pas vu Lupin à la réunion. Étant donné son horrible loyauté et son courage Griffondoresque, j'ai été surpris qu'il ne vous suive pas comme un petit chien. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je doive savoir ? »

« Il est parti rejoindre une meute après... la disparition de Harry. Il m'a dit que comme ça allait être calme pendant un an il voulait en profiter pour s'éloigner et réfléchir... Mais je lui ai proposé de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année et il a accepté. Cela dit il ne reviendra pas avant le jour de la rentrée. »

« Moi qui pensais enfin ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes... » bougonna Severus, mais il était tout de même heureux pour Nikita, ce n'est que pour lui qu'il avait posé cette question d'ailleurs.

Le repas se passa bien, les professeurs étaient assez choqués de voir l'austère professeur de potion avec une femme et un enfant. Le professeur Babbling questionna Vlada sur les connaissance de Nikita en runes et établit qu'il pouvait aisément entrer en septième année. Severus avait donné son aval pour les potions et la DCFM. Le professeur Flitwick ainsi que le professeur McGonagall demandèrent à le voir le lendemain pour le tester. Après une longue conversation avec Hagrid, que Nikita était tout de même heureux de revoir, celui-ci affirma qu'il pouvait même passer ses ASPIC directement et qu'il serait ravi de l'avoir en cours cette année.

.oOo.

La journée fut éprouvante pour Nikita, revoir Poudlard et les professeurs lui avait fait un choc. Heureusement que ses parents étaient là ... Le soir, il s'écroula sur son lit en pensant au lendemain : les tests, la réunion avec l'Ordre, tout ça allait être dur à gérer. Le seul point positif était qu'il n'avait pas encore été confronté à ses anciens amis, ni Remus... Toute cette journée et celle d'hier il avait dû garder un regard neutre, faire comme s'il ne connaissait personne. Toutes les émotions renfermées commençaient à se libérer dans son esprit et il ne comprenait pas comment faisait son père depuis tant d'années pour garder cette façade froide et renfermée, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il l'admirait d'autant plus.

Ne voulant pas sombrer il se transforma en Novy.

Sous cette forme son esprit était plus vide, ses instincts animaux prenant un peu le dessus lui permettant d'oublier plus ou moins le reste. Il voulait être fort, à l'image de ses parents, mais là, dans cette chambre, seul, il se sentait mal et, même sous sa forme de chat, il avait peur de la suite, de ses émotions. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte en sautant sur la poignée. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de ses parents qui était restée entrouverte. Novy se faufila dans la chambre et sauta souplement sur le lit pour s'installer entre ses parents. Severus, qui ne dormait pas encore, comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et prit Novy pour le serrer contre lui. Après quelques caresses qui firent ronronner la boule de poils, il dit doucement :

 **« Novy, je comprends ce qui se passe, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il va falloir affronter tout ça un jour ou l'autre, tu le sais ... redeviens Nikita, que je puisse consoler mon fils, et pas me contenter de faire des caresses à un chat qui va me mettre des poils partout. »**

Après un moment, Novy redevint Nikita et toutes les émotions, qui avaient été mises de côté sous sa forme animagus, revinrent en force et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Severus serra son fils contre lui alors que Vlada, qui dormait toujours, se blottissait à son tour contre Nikita.

 **« Tu regrettes d'être revenu ? »**

 **« Non... »** chuchota Nikita. **« C'est juste plus dur que je ne pensais... J'aimerais être fort. »**

 **« Ne dis pas de sottise Nikita... Tu es fort. Beaucoup d'autres ne seraient jamais revenus. C'est normal de se laisser submerger de temps en temps. »**

 **« Comment fais-tu papa ? Comment arrives-tu à rester impassible, à te moquer de ce que les autres pensent. Pourquoi rien ne te touche ? »**

 **« Tu penses vraiment que rien ne me touche Nikita ? Tu penses que durant toutes ces années de souffrance je ne me suis jamais retrouvé à pleurer comme un gamin ? Évidemment que si ! Sauf que moi je le fais sous la douche, pour cacher mes larmes, »** répondit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

 **« Justement, tu arrives à les cacher ! Regarde-moi, j'ai seize ans et je me précipite dans le lit de mes parents... C'est pathétique. »**

 **« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord... Tu as au moins le courage de montrer tes sentiments à quelqu'un. J'aimerais en faire de même pour ne pas être seul dans ces moments-là, mais je me borne à protéger ma fierté. »**

 **« La prochaine fois que tu as envie de pleurer, tu viendras me voir ? »**

 **« Certainement pas, boule de poils ! »**

Nikita sourit doucement, les larmes dévalant toujours sur ses joues, alors que le tee-shirt de son père était complètement trempé. Il finit par s'endormir, fatigué de se débordement d'émotion.

.oOo.

Le rendez-vous du lendemain, était fixé à quatorze heures, au Square Grimmaurd. Bien que Vlada fut étonnée de retrouver Nikita dans son lit, cramponné à son père, elle ne dit rien et alla préparer le déjeuner pour ses deux hommes, qui avaient dû passer une nuit difficile.

En début d'après-midi, ils transplanèrent tous au Square Grimmaurd et, une fois encore, quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où tout l'Ordre était regroupé -excepté Maugrey-, le silence se fit.

« Bonjour, » lancèrent Severus et Vlada.

 **« Bonjour, »** dit Nikita sans prendre la peine d'utiliser l'anglais, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de son paternel.

« Bonjour Severus, Vlada, Nikita, » les accueillit Dumbledore avec les autres membres, « Nous attendons Bill qui va avoir du retard. »

« D'accord, » dit Severus. « Je vais en profiter pour faire des présentations convenables. Voici donc Vlada, ma femme, et Nikita, notre fils. Bien que ma femme comprenne et parle parfaitement l'anglais, je vais continuer en russe pour Nikita. **Vlada, Nikita,** **je vous présente donc le professeur Dumbledore, que vous avez déjà rencontré ; à ses côtés, vous avez le professeur McGonagall qui enseigne la métamorphose, »** Nikita grimaça et se prit une taloche derrière la tête. « Ce n'est pas contre vous Minerva, il n'est juste pas doué en métamorphose et ça l'énerve. » Elle sourit. **« Ensuite, voici Miss Tonks, qui parle le russe ; Monsieur et Madame Weasley, les parents de la tribu de rouquins ; ici, il y a Charlie et les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, ou l'inverse, peu importe. Bill, celui qui est en retard, est aussi un de leurs enfants et ils en ont deux autres, qui sont à Poudlard en sixième et septième année. »**

Il continua de présenter chaque personne autour de la table, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de tous les autres, n'ayant jamais entendu le professeur Snape parler autant. Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde reprit les discussions par petits groupes. Nikita restait en dehors, étant donné qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se disait, jusqu'à ce que Tonks, qui discutait avec Charlie, l'appelle :

 **« Nikita ?! Tu veux bien venir vers nous ? »** Nikita sourit et vint s'asseoir près d'eux sous l'œil vigilant de Severus.

 **« Tu parles très bien Russe, »** dit Nikita en utilisant dès le début le tutoiement.

 **« Merci c'est la famille du côté de mon père qui m'a appris ! En fait, Charlie avait une question à te poser. »**

Nikita regarda attentivement Charlie et celui-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

Charlie était un beau jeune homme. Il était plus grand que Nikita de presque une tête et larges d'épaules, ce qui laissait deviner des muscles assez conséquents. Le dragonnier possédait un visage buriné avec une barbe naissante, encadré par des cheveux roux et noués en un catogan serré. Le fils de Severus remarqua la présence d'un anneau, gravé de minuscules dragons, à l'oreille, ainsi que le look moldu du jeune homme en face de lui. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait voir ses bras musclés, dont l'un était paré d'une grande cicatrice. Malgré sa tenue moldue, on ne pouvait nier qu'il était sorcier avec ses magnifiques bottes en peau de dragon et sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière.

 **« Quelle question ? »**

 **« Il voulait savoir si ce que tu porte à l'oreille était bien une pointe d'un Noir des Hébrides. »** Nikita fit un énorme sourire.

 **« C'est exact. Comment l'a-t-il reconnu ? »**

 **« Il étudie les dragons dans une réserve en Roumanie. »**

 **« Oh, ça doit être passionnant. »** Tonks se tourna vers Charlie et confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« Demande lui comment il l'a eu ? C'est très rare ! » Tonks demanda donc à Nikita, qui parla doucement pour qu'elle puisse traduire la réponse au fur et à mesure.

 **« Oh, c'est une histoire assez dingue. À Durmstrang, il y a une école qui forme de futurs éleveurs, ainsi qu'un élevage pour aider à la sauvegarde des espèces. C'est passionnant. Nous avons des Boutefeus chinois, des Norvégiens à crête, des Pansedefers ukrainiens, des Suédois à museau court et donc un Noir des Hébrides. Dès que c'est possible, j'assiste à certains cours pour apprendre et observer. J'aimerais devenir éleveur. »**

Charlie, complètement dans l'histoire, se remit à sourire.

 **« Un jour, pendant un cours, nous étions très loin, mais le Noir des Hébrides, une femelle de neuf mètres complètement furieuse, s'est détachée et a réussi à casser la barrière avant de nous foncer dessus. Les professeurs ont réagi très vite et ont réussi à immobiliser ses pattes, mais elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle a craché des flammes et notre groupe a été touché. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de mettre mes amis à l'abri mais j'ai été blessé, »** dit Nikita en désignant son brassard droit. **« A l'infirmerie, j'ai dis à mon père que, malgré ma blessure, cette expérience avait confirmé mon choix de faire ce métier. Les professeurs étaient là pour m'encourager dans cette voie et aussi un peu pour s'excuser d'avoir laissé le dragon me toucher. Ils m'ont alors offert la pointe qui était tombée quand le dragon à cassé les barrières. »**

« C'est dingue ! » s'exclama Charlie, faisant tourner toutes les têtes, ce qui étonna beaucoup de monde de voir le fils Snape s'intégrer. Pendant ce temps, Vlada parlait des difficultés de son fils en métamorphose avec Minerva et Severus discutait des changements du ministère avec Arthur. Une fois que tout le monde eut repris sa conversation, Charlie s'adressa à Tonks.

« Tu peux lui demander si je peux l'examiner ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de près. »

 **« Il aimerait pouvoir examiner ta pointe. »**

Nikita sourit à Charlie et dit à Tonks d'un air conspirateur :

 **« Je lui montrerai volontiers, mais pas ici. A vrai dire, c'est un peu mon arme secrète et je ne voudrais pas la dévoiler devant tous ces gens que je ne connais pas. Dès que je parlerais mieux Anglais, Charlie pourra venir me voir et je lui montrerais. En plus, tu n'auras plus à faire la traduction, »** dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Tonks rapporta la réponse au jeune rouquin qui sourit d'autant plus. Les jumeaux débarquèrent à ce moment-là.

 **« Pourrais-je savoir lequel est Fred et lequel est George ? Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me tromper, »** demanda Nikita qui savait en vérité très bien qui était qui.

 **« Tu ne pourras pas, même leurs parents se trompent. »**

 **« Je paris que je ne me tromperai pas … s'ils me donnent, bien sûr, les bons prénoms. »**

« Il est convaincu que si vous lui donnez vos vrais prénoms il ne se trompera jamais, » dit Tonks en se tournant vers les jumeaux. « Je lui ai dit que même vos parents se trompaient souvent. »

« Impossible qu'il réussisse, effectivement, » répondirent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

« Ça ne vous coûte rien d'essayer, » dit Charlie.

« Le seul qui ne se trompait jamais c'était... » Tout à coup, Fred se tut et perdit son sourire.

 **« J'ai dit une bêtise ? »** demanda rapidement Nikita, inquiet.

 **« Non Nikita, ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... Ils se sont juste souvenus d'un ami disparu... »**

Nikita comprit tout de suite qu'ils pensaient à Harry Potter et il fut mal à l'aise de voir comment réagissaient les jumeaux. Il leur faisait du mal ... Aussi bien en disparaissant qu'en réapparaissant. Les deux frères retrouvèrent cependant très vite leurs sourires, comme d'habitude, et tendirent chacun une main à Nikita.

« Ça marche pour nous. Lui, c'est Fred, et moi, c'est George. Prépares-toi à te tromper ! » Nikita comprit et leur serra la main en hochant la tête. Il était, mine de rien, heureux de les retrouver et d'avoir une conversation avec d'autres personnes que ses parents, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout. Il soupira et marmonna :

 **« Je vais vraiment devoir apprendre l'anglais... »**

 **« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas apprendre ? »** Demanda Tonks.

 **« Ça a été dur pour moi de partir de mon pays, et je voulais garder ma langue natale le plus longtemps possible... »**

 **« Je comprends... Si tu veux, quand on se verra, on parlera Russe »** dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. Elle expliqua la conversation au trois Weasley, qui ne comprenaient plus rien, pendant que Nikita sortait un grimoire avant de lui redonner sa taille normale avant de le poser sur la table et de commencer à lire.

 **« Tu lis quoi Nikita ? »**

 **« Le dictionnaire. »**

 **« Pardon ? »** demanda Tonks, les yeux exorbités.

 **« C'est le meilleur moyen pour connaître chaque mot... »** dit Nikita en haussant les épaules. Les autres, qui avaient vu la réaction de Tonks, étaient curieux. George se leva et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Nikita, où il tenta de poser sa main, pour voir ce qu'il lisait. Sauf qu'il n'en eut pas le temps. A peine sa main effleura-t-elle l'épaule de Nikita que celui-ci était debout, sa dague sous la gorge de la personne qui avait eu le malheur de le toucher. Tout le monde arrêta de bouger et Molly glapit de terreur en voyant la scène.

 **« Nikita calme-toi, »** claqua la voix de Severus.

Nikita sembla revenir à lui et baissa sa dague, tandis que Severus reprenait en anglais pour tout le monde.

« Comme vous le voyez, Nikita n'accepte pas d'autre contact humain que celui de ses proches. Il ne vous fera pas de mal tant que vous ne lui en ferez pas mais, à l'avenir, évitez de le toucher, et surtout sans l'en avoir prévenu avant. » Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, pendant que Nikita se reprenait et tendait une main vers le malheureux jumeau toujours figé.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai des réflexes assez effrayants qui m'ont déjà sauvé la vie, et comme tu m'as surpris … encore désolé George, »** dit-il avec un sourire contrit, en insistant tout de même sur le prénom. Il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché avec sa réaction, mais le rouquin éclata de rire en même temps que son frère et serra sa main. Il n'avait pas compris la phrase mais savait que c'était des excuses et que le jeune russe l'avait appelé George.

« Rappelle-moi juste d'être de ton côté lors d'un combat, c'était époustouflant. Et il ne s'est pas trompé de prénom en plus. » Nikita lança un regard interrogatif à Tonks qui traduisit avec le sourire. Il sourit à son tour.

« Severus, » commença Albus, « il y a quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? »

« Rien qui ne vous regarde Albus, » trancha le maître des potions. Tout le monde comprit que Nikita était passé par des moments difficiles mais personne ne voulu aborder le sujet, et les conversations reprirent.

« Tonks, demandes-lui pourquoi il n'a pas sorti sa baguette s'il-te-plaît, » dit Fred. Elle posa donc la question et Nikita répondit simplement.

 **« Un sorcier s'attendra toujours à ce que je sorte ma baguette, et donc que je m'éloigne de lui, afin d'avoir assez d'amplitude pour lancer un sort. Si je sors ma dague, par contre, je me rapproche de mon adversaire et je le déstabilise. La preuve, personne n'a bougé. Les seuls qui auraient pu réagir ici ce sont mes parents, car ils ont l'habitude de ce genre de combat. »**

 **« Tes parents se battent comme ça aussi ? Même ton père ? »** demanda Tonks sceptique. Nikita ne répondit pas, il lui sourit et fonça sur le dos de son père qui était à quelques pas de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de planter sa dague dans son dos que Severus, en se retournant, lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras qui dévia sa trajectoire avant de le saisir pour stopper la progression de Nikita. Le temps c'était de nouveau arrêté. Nikita avait un énorme sourire, même si Severus lui lançait un regard noir. Vlada, quant à elle, les regardaient tendrement, comme si c'était une scène habituelle.

 **« Arrête de jouer gamin, »** grogna Severus.

 **« Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais l'avoir comme ça ? »** ricana Vlada

 **« Non, mais Tonks me croyait pas quand je lui ai dit que papa savait se battre en combat rapproché. »**

Severus se redressa et regarda la jeune métamorphomage qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, leur faisant d'ailleurs changer de couleur.

« Êtes-vous satisfaite Miss Tonks ? » Sans attendre la réponse il retourna à sa conversation.

« Mais... Vous êtes tous comme ça en Russie ? » demanda George, ahuri. Nikita sourit quand Tonks lui fit la traduction.

 **« Non, mais ma mère fait un travail qui peut s'avérer dangereux et mon père est espion ... j'ai appris à me défendre assez tôt. »**

 **« Je croyais que ton père avait appris ton existence l'année dernière ? »**

 **« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que moi je ne le connaissais pas. Ma mère m'en a toujours parlé et me racontait parfois ce qu'il lui écrivait dans ses lettres. Je me doutais qu'un jour je pourrais payer pour les erreurs de jeunesse de mon père. »** dit-il sombrement. « **Je savais aussi qu'un jour l'autre mégalo voudrait me recruter, et que si mon père était en danger je voudrais aller le secourir. C'est un homme bon vous savez, sous ses allures de bâtard et de vieux ronchon il a un cœur énorme, »** dit-il en regardant tendrement son père. « **Mais ne lui dites jamais que je vous l'ai dit, »** finit-il avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil. Il se rassit ensuite et continua sa lecture pendant que Tonks traduisait à Fred et George, ainsi qu'à Charlie qui le regardait tristement.

« Et du coup, il lit quoi ? Vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure ça doit être impressionnant. »

« Il est en train de lire le dictionnaire... Apparemment c'est le meilleur moyen de connaître tous les mots... »

Les quatre jeunes le regardèrent un moment avant que les jumeaux de ne se mettent à rire. Il n'y avait pas dire, le jeune russe était sacrément intéressant. Ils finirent par reprendre une conversation, laissant Nikita à son dictionnaire, et la réunion pu commencer lorsque Bill finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard .


	22. Chapitre 23

Lumos !

Bonjour.

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos enouragements

Merci à Lau, ma merveilleuse bêta.

Pas de Charlie, pas de Misha, mais un choixpeau un Draco et une dispute ;)

Et sans plus d'attente, je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Poudlard

C'était le soir de la rentrée et Nikita était stressé.

Il n'était pas venu par le train, comme les années précédentes, mais directement par cheminette. L'avantage d'avoir des parents enseignants. Il attendait désormais dans un coin d'ombre du hall que tout le monde s'installe dans la grande salle et que les premières années soient réparties. Il se força à se calmer et à vider son esprit pour retrouver un visage neutre. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit appelé pour être lui même réparti, alors il en profita pour jeter discrètement un regard par la grande porte restée ouverte.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il put voir Remus à la table des professeurs, il avait l'air en pleine forme, moins vieux, moins fatigué, plus serein même s'il avait l'air un peu nerveux en ce moment même. Nikita se demanda si c'était la meute dans laquelle Remus était allée qui lui avait permis d'avoir une meilleur santé. Son regard glissa ensuite Draco Malfoy, à la table des Serpentards, qui paradait devant sa cour. Il vit aussi Hermione et Ron qui discutaient doucement l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains liées sous la table. Nikita sourit en se disant que sa disparition aurait au moins servi à les rapprocher…

En les regardant, Nikita ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'ils étaient à quelques pas de lui. Il avait tellement pensé à eux cette année, se demandant s'ils auraient approuvé son choix, s'ils allaient bien, s'ils avaient fait le deuil de leur ami... Une multitude de sentiments l'envahissaient alors qu'il les voyait enfin : une douce et tendre nostalgie en repensant à leur amitié, mais aussi de la peine à les voir rire sans lui… Pourtant, il savait que jamais il ne regretterait son choix. Malgré ce qu'il avait perdu, ce qu'il avait gagné était bien plus important. Et pour une fois, juste une petite fois… il voulait être égoïste

En face de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis, il y avait Ginny qui avait beaucoup grandi. Elle semblait heureuse ... jusqu'au moment où Ron sembla dire quelque chose, car aussitôt les trois jeunes prirent un air maussade en regardant un espace vide sur le banc. Nikita comprit immédiatement qu'ils parlaient d'Harry.

Oui, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il les avait abandonné, il leur avait fait croire qu'il était mort pour partir, loin des tourments de la guerre. Lui qui pensait que, puisque ses amis étaient ensemble, ils tiendraient le choc, déchanta légèrement en les voyant peinés… Par sa faute…

Il avait été égoïste en partant, il le reconnaissait, mais ça avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie et s'il devait recommencer, il le referait. Cela faisait-il de lui quelqu'un de mauvais ? Il en avait longuement parlé avec sa mère qui lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de mauvais, que le fait même de se poser la question excluait cette possibilité. Cela dit… Elle était sa mère, elle était faite pour le rassurer… Non ?

Nikita se sentit mal en cet instant, mais renferma ses sentiments au fond de lui et reprit sa façade neutre lorsqu'il entendit le discours de Dumbledore, sans pour autant le comprendre. Il savait qu'une fois que le directeur aurait fini de parler, ce serait à lui.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous. Comme chaque année, je suis heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle génération à Poudlard. Pour les anciens, je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous. J'aimerais, pendant que j'ai votre entière attention, vous informer de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui étaient présents il y a trois ans, vous vous souvenez certainement du tournois des trois sorciers. Malgré sa fin tragique, certains d'entre vous ont pu se lier d'amitié avec les élèves des autres écoles. Avec le directeur de Durmstrang et la directrice de Beauxbâtons, nous sommes d'avis que l'amitié est une chose très importante, particulièrement pendant les temps sombres que nous traversons, et que partager une culture différente peut-être bénéfique à chacun d'entre nous. En conséquence, nous avons décidé de nous retrouver, très prochainement, à Poudlard pour quelques semaines. »

Des murmures excités remplirent la pièce. Les élèves qui étaient venus trois ans auparavant n'était maintenant plus à l'école, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà en dernière année lors de leur venue, mais les différents liens avaient tellement bien fonctionné que les élèves étaient prêts à retenter l'expérience, et sans danger de mort c'était plus judicieux.

« Une délégation de Durmstrang et une autre de Beauxbâtons viendront donc passer un peu de temps avec nous. Malheureusement, le directeur Karkaroff a disparu depuis le début des vacances et j'espère que nos projets resteront les mêmes. La deuxième nouvelle que j'ai à vous faire partager, est l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève qui nous vient de Durmstrang justement. Pour des raisons familiales, il effectuera sa dernière année à Poudlard, où il intégrera la classe des septièmes années. Je vous préviens cependant qu'il ne parle pas un seul mot d'anglais. Maintenant, je vous demanderais donc d'accueillir comme il se doit, Monsieur Nikita Snape ! »

Les portes, qui s'étaient refermées après l'entrée des premières années, s'ouvrirent sur un Nikita regardant droit devant lui, le visage neutre. Ses cheveux étaient tressés comme à leur habitude. Il était habillé très simplement mais avec classe, portant des bottes en peau de dragon noir, un pantalon à pince noir et une ceinture à fermoir en argent. Pour compléter sa tenue, une chemise blanche cintrait sa taille en étant un peu ouverte sur son pendentif, des brassards en cuir noir encerclaient ses avants bras et une cape noire à fourrure, noire également, claquait sur ses chevilles à chacun de ses pas.

Il avait voulu marquer le coup et que tout le monde sache qu'il était bel et bien le fils de l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots. Il marchait droit devant lui, d'un pas vif, et vit son père regarder les élèves d'un air clairement moqueur alors que sa mère le regardait avancer avec un sourire doux et une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut Remus, qui l'observait avec curiosité, ainsi que tous ses anciens camarades de classe. Nikita s'interrogea sur l'expression de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient bouche-bée avec un air de profonde stupeur marqué sur le visage. Ces derniers venaient, en effet, de découvrir que Charlie était amoureux d'un Snape !

Les chuchotements suivaient son avancée et il fit comme si de rien était. Mais bien vite, sur le chemin menant à l'estrade, il entendit un rire moqueur. Il se stoppa net et d'un geste vif, tourna la tête vers le fautif pour lui jeter un regard noir, digne de Severus Snape en personne. Le Gryffondor de quatrième année perdit aussitôt son sourire et ne put soutenir son regard, qui lui rappelait bien trop celui du professeur qui l'avait terrorisé pendant ses deux premières années. Plus personne ne pouvait rien redire sur le lien de parenté : il était un Snape.

Il reprit son chemin jusqu'au Choixpeau qui fut remis sur sa tête, en écho à un lointain souvenir.

Cet artefact était vraiment unique, car Nikita comprenait parfaitement ses paroles. Il était sûr que le Choixpeau ne parlait pas russe, ni même anglais d'ailleurs. C'était comme s'il parlait la langue de Nikita, une que lui seul pourrait connaître, qui ne s'apprenait pas.

 _« Oh Nikita Snape, anciennement Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, le monde magique s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Oh non, rassures-toi, je ne dirai rien. Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! En plus, à voir les images dans ta tête, je sais que tu as fait le bon choix en changeant d'identité. Tu es courageux Nikita. Comme un griffon ! Aussi loyal qu'un blaireau ! Aussi travailleur qu'un aigle ! Et aussi rusé qu'un serpent ! N'importe quelle maison te conviendrait. Encore Gryffondor ? Je vois que non, tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver avec tes anciens amis... Trop de risque d'être découvert... Tu aimerais faire plaisir à ton père n'est ce pas ? Normalement je ne serais pas d'accord avec ton raisonnement. On ne va pas dans une maison pour faire plaisir à ses parents... Mais là, je pense que tu peux vraiment aider les serpents cette année alors je suis d'accord avec ton choix.._. »

« SERPENTARD ! » cria le Choixpeau après environ six minutes de silence total.

Si Severus n'avait pas une parfaite retenue de ses émotions, on aurait pu voir sa mâchoire tomber par terre. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son petit Griffon, un lion jusqu'au bout des ongles, aille chez ses serpents. Il en était très surpris mais aussi content, car en tant que directeur de maison il pourrait mieux le surveiller.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement vint de la table des verts et argents à l'annonce du Choixpeau. Nikita se leva élégamment du tabouret, se tourna pour rendre le Choixpeau au professeur McGonagall avec un sourire charmeur et fit un clin d'œil à son père. Il exécuta ensuite un parfait demi-tour dans un tourbillon de cape qui n'avait rien à envier à Severus.

Vlada ricana et se pencha à l'oreille de son époux.

« Il a réussi l'envolée de cape ! Et sans tes cours ! Tu me dois une bouteille Sevy ! » Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce petit crétin a atterri chez mes serpents ... je ne sais pas comment il a fait son coup mais il va me le payer pour ne m'avoir rien dit ! »

Nikita continua son chemin pour arriver en bout de table avec les dernières années, tandis que le reste des élèves ne savait plus quoi regarder : le jeune Snape qui était le centre des curiosités, ou leur professeur de potion qui avait presque l'air humain en s'adressant à une jeune femme magnifique. Nikita s'installa en bout de table, à côté de Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson qui lui adressèrent un signe de tête, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole :

« Bienvenue chez les Serpentards Monsieur Snape. Tant que vous êtes toujours sous le choc, » dit-il avec un petit sourire, à l'adresse des autres élèves. « Je vous confirme, pour éviter tout commérage inutile, qu'il s'agit bien du fils du professeur Snape. Je dois aussi vous annoncez que vous aurez cette année un nouveau cours, à partir de la troisième année. Des cours de Duel seront, en effet, assurés par le nouveau membre de l'équipe professorale : Madame Snape. Cependant, étant donné que son mari est aussi un professeur de cette école, nous l'appellerons par son nom de jeune fille, je vous présente donc le professeur Kazakov, » celle-ci se leva un bref moment et sourit devant les applaudissements timides. « J'aimerais aussi saluer le retour du Professeur Lupin pour les cours de DCFM, que certains d'entre-vous connaissent déjà. Sur ce : bon appétit ! »

Le dîner se passa bien et dans le calme pour Nikita. Même si ses camarades semblaient cordiaux avec lui, la barrière du langage bloquait beaucoup, ce qui arrangeait bien Nikita dans le cas présent. Même s'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il finirait chez les serpents, c'était dur de regarder tous ses ennemis et de se dire qu'ils allaient dormir dans des lits juste à côté du sien.

Enfin... personne ne savait qui il était avant, et maintenant il était tout de même le fils de leur directeur de maison, ce n'était pas rien. Tous les septièmes années s'étaient présentés à lui, et il avait pu remarqué que Malfoy avait l'air à la fois curieux et furieux sous son masque stoïque.

A la fin du repas, Nott, qui était le préfet au vue de son insigne, lui demanda de le suivre mais il fut interrompu par Severus :

« Merci monsieur Nott, mais je vais vous accompagner pour cette fois, et expliquer à Nikita le fonctionnement de la maison en même temps. Occupez-vous des premières années. J'aimerais faire le point avec tout le monde ce soir comme d'habitude. »

« Oui professeur. »

« Très bien, suivez moi. **Nikita, je vous accompagne dans la salle commune. Il faut que je te dise que les dortoirs sont en réalité des chambres de deux. J'y fais parfois des inspections et vous êtes envoyés en retenue s'il y a trop de bazar. Je t'annonce d'ailleur que tu seras avec Draco, il était seul dans sa chambre jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère que vous arriverez à vous entendre. Chaque élève peut venir me voir en cas de problème, à n'importe quelle heure. Je me doute que, toi, tu ne te gêneras pas pour le faire, mais dis-leur à eux aussi, si tu en vois qui hésite. J'ai aussi une chambre pour toi dans mes quartiers alors si tu veux parfois y dormir ou faire tes devoirs, tu peux venir quand tu veux. »** Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre avec tout autant de sérieux « **Je veux que dès demain tu commences à apprendre l'anglais, parce que cette situation n'est pas facile. Je t'ai laissé du temps mais là ça devient urgent. Si tu veux, avec ta mère ou moi, tu pourras continuer parler russe. »** Nikita sourit. « **Les informations sur les heures des repas, les clubs, le couvre feu et le règlement général sont sur le tableau d'affichage. On va dire que lorsqu'on parle russe tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler comme d'habitude, mais dès qu'on passe à l'anglais c'est Professeur et tu me vouvoie. »**

 **« Je sens que je vais pas aimer... »** marmonna le jeune homme.

 **« Arrête Nikita... Tu sais bien que ça doit être comme ça. »**

 **« Oui je sais papa... J'ai peur c'est tout... »**

 **« Viens dans mes quartiers ce soir et on en discutera. »**

 **« D'accord. »**

Nikita avait détaillé les cachots durant leur conversation et repéré les lieux pour ne pas se perdre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur nu et Severus prononça le mot de passe :

« Billywig. »

Le mur se retira et tous les Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle commune, où ils attendirent ensuite que le Maître des Potions prenne la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, » dit celui-ci à voix basse. « Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans l'antre des Serpentards. Il y a plusieurs règles ici et je vais me faire un plaisir de les répéter, même pour les anciens. Les Serpentards, et surtout avec les événements actuels, sont seuls contre les trois autres maisons, c'est donc à vous de vous unir pour lutter contre cela. Restez solidaires, et ne vous renfermez pas sur vous-même à cause de cette pression, car c'est de cette manière que vous risquez de faire des choix que vous regretterez. J'insiste sur le fait que si vous avez le moindre problème, je suis à votre écoute, à n'importe quel moment. Que ce soit parce que vous n'arrivez pas à écrire avec une plume, ou parce que vos parents vous manquent, ou parce que vous êtes forcés de faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas faire, » dit-il en regardant intensément les septièmes années, tous savaient de quoi il parlait.

« Vous êtes déjà catalogués comme "mages noirs", alors à vous de démontrer que ce n'est pas le cas et ne répondez pas aux provocations. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je privilégie outrageusement ma maison et vous apporte tout mon soutien, en toute circonstance, mais que ce soit clair : ce n'est pas pour autant que je laisserai passer le moindre écart de conduite. Vous êtes prévenus. Vous serez toujours punis pour vos âneries, même si ça ne sera pas aux yeux de tous. » Il fit une légère pause pour que les élèves mémorisent bien ce qui venait d'être dit, avant de continuer. « Aujourd'hui vous avez donc fait la connaissance de mon fils, Nikita, » dit-il en faisant un geste de main vers son fils, tout en reprenant :

« Il ne comprend pas un mot d'Anglais, mais il apprendra vite. Si vous avez vraiment besoin de communiquer avec lui vous pouvez toujours écrire sur un papier, il connaît des sorts de traduction. Merci de l'aider à trouver son chemin et de lui expliquer certaines choses. **Nikita, si tu as des questions tu as les sorts de traduction. Monsieur Nott est préfet, Monsieur Malfoy ton camarade de chambre, n'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'aide. »**

 **« C'est bon papa... Je vais m'en sortir tu sais... »**

 **« Évidemment que je le sais, mais active-toi pour apprendre l'anglais. Tu vas avoir du mal en cours et je ne compte pas faire les traductions pendant des semaines. Tu as des facilités alors sers-toi en ! »**

 **« Tu me feras une potion ? »** demanda Nikita avec un sourire éblouissant qui en estomaqua plus d'un. Severus soupira -et c'était aussi estomaquant que le sourire de Nikita- et dit :

 **« Tu sais très bien que ces potions ne servent à rien avec toi. Tu utilises déjà l'Occlumencie pour vider ton esprit et classer ce que tu as à apprendre, et c'est justement à ça que servent les potions : à y voir plus clair.**

 **« Tu aurais pu en inventer une qui m'aiderait... »**

 **« Stupide chat ! On a un public, là, je te rappelle, c'est pas le moment de discuter. »** Nikita regarda autour de lui et vit qu'en effet, tout le monde les regardaient. Il fit un petit sourire.

 **« Pardon... Ta réputation de terreur des cachots ne durera pas longtemps... »** Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je disais donc : merci de l'aider mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il saura se débrouiller. Si vous avez un soucis vous pouvez aussi vous adresser à lui, et pour ceux qui se poseraient ce genre de question, je ne compte pas l'utiliser pour vous espionnez ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Le professeur se tourna ensuite vers son filleul « Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes capitaine de l'équipe, et je vous suggère fortement d'envisager de prendre Nikita dans votre équipe. »

« Quel poste monsieur ? »

« Attrapeur. Je sais que c'est le votre, mais faites au moins les essais. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe universitaire qui a été deuxième du championnat, et qu'il a passé toute l'année dernière à faire des duels avec Viktor Krum, tous les mercredis ... et qu'il a gagné plus d'une fois. »

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur Nikita qui recula d'un pas face à une telle réaction.

 **« Tu leur as dit quoi là ? »**

 **« Que tu t'étais entraîné avec Krum, »** dit Severus avec un air amusé qui passa inaperçu pour tout le monde sauf pour Draco et Nikita. Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciel.

 **« Merci beaucoup... »** marmonna Nikita. **« Mais je veux pas piquer sa place, »** dit-il en désignant Draco, **« je peux très bien être batteur, ça ne serait pas la première fois. »**

« Il dit qu'il ne veut prendre la place de personne et qu'il peut aussi bien être batteur. Vous vous arrangerez entre vous, mais j'aimerais, pour une fois, avoir cette coupe dans mon bureau à la fin de l'année. Bon, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous lui montrer votre chambre ? **Nikita, range tes affaires et viens après, je t'ai déjà montré où étaient mes quartiers.** Bonne fin soirée et bonne rentrée. »

Dans un tourbillon de cape Severus partit, laissant un petit malaise car tout le monde regardait fixement Nikita.

Draco revint de sa surprise et fit un petit signe de tête à Nikita, pour qu'il le suive dans les escaliers qui descendaient encore plus profondément sous le lac. Il avança dans le couloir, passant devant plusieurs portes, sous les lumières des bougies. C'était assez ... lugubre. Rien à voir avec les confortables dortoirs Gryffondor. Draco s'arrêta finalement devant l'une des portes et se tourna vers Nikita.

« Hum... Notre chambre... »

Nikita sembla comprendre car il hocha la tête. Draco ouvrit alors la porte et entra, suivi par le jeune Snape qui regardait autour de lui.

La pièce était de bonne taille. Deux lits baldaquin, aux rideaux vert forêt, se faisaient face de chaque côté de la pièce. Ils étaient posés sur de grands et épais tapis noirs alors qu'aux pieds de chacun des lits, leurs malles avaient été déposées. Ils avaient chacun une petite table de chevet, une commode et une penderie.

Du côté gauche, une porte donnait apparemment sur une petite salle de bain qu'il visiterait plus tard et au fond de la pièce, on pouvait voir un grand bureau avec deux chaises et deux tiroirs. Au dessus de ce bureau, quatre grandes étagères fixées au mur et de chaque côté, deux grandes fenêtres de style victorien avec du verre mât, entourées de lourds rideaux noirs. On ne voyait rien à l'extérieur mais juste une étrange lueur vert clair où parfois une ombre passait furtivement. Nikita s'approcha de la fenêtre et lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Draco. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement.

« C'est le lac noir, nous somme dedans. On peut voir parfois le calamar géant, les sirènes, les strangulots, mais ce ne sont que des ombres... »

Voyant que Nikita ne comprenait pas il ouvrit sa malle, prit un bout de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et écrivit ses explications, avant d'ajouter qu'il pouvait s'installer. Il tendit le papier à Nikita qui tapota dessus avec sa baguette. Les mots se transformèrent et il lut donc la réponse à sa question. Il sourit à Draco avant de lui dire un faible :

« Merci. »

Il était très peu sûr de lui pour parler cette langue inconnue, quoique légèrement familière.

Très étonnement Draco sourit à son tour d'un vrai sourire, avant que chacun ne retourne à sa malle pour s'installer. En quelques coups de baguette, les robes vinrent se ranger dans la penderie, les vêtements et sous-vêtements dans la commode, les livres sur les étagères.

Malheureusement, deux étagères n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui, vu la quantité de livres qu'il avait apportés. Mais il avait tout prévu, et sortit une petite étagère de sa malle qu'il posa à terre, à côté de sa commode, avant de l'agrandir pour y mettre encore d'autres livres.

Curieux, Draco s'approcha pour voir les titres mais évidemment, ils étaient tous en Russe. Nikita arriva à côté de lui, prit sa baguette et regarda le garçon blond pour lui montrer comment faire et lui donner ainsi son accord pour lire ses livres. Il tapota ensuite sur l'un des livres et dit clairement _Transla Anglicus_. Devant eux les écritures se mirent à onduler pour devenir un titre anglais : "Maître Occlumens". Draco sourit à nouveau.

« Occlumens ? »

Nikita lui répondit par une grimace éloquente. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça. Draco retourna à sa malle pour continuer à ranger. Nikita, lui, se mit à afficher des photos au mur, au dessus de son lit. Il en rétrécit certaines, en agrandit d'autres pour former un pêle-mêle de photos complètement différentes dans un bordel organisé. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda son œuvre.

La plus grosse photo était celle du milieu, une des dernières qu'il avait fait avant de partir de Russie. Il s'agissait d'une photo moldue qui avait été prise dans son jardin. On voyait Nikita au milieu, un sourire étincelant collé sur le visage, avec son bras gauche posé sur les épaules d'un Misha qui pour une fois souriait, et son bras droit sur les épaules de Makari, qui le regardait tendrement. Du côté droit, il y avait ensuite Elena enlaçant son frère, Anton, et à côté Alekseï, le surveillant, avec un immense sourire. A gauche, à côté de Misha, il y avait Zina, l'air rêveur, jouant avec son nunchaku, avec ensuite Fedor, Viktor -qui avait l'air heureux d'être avec ses amis sans se cacher-, et pour finir Yakov toujours discret et timide. Nikita se demandait toujours comment il avait pu rassembler un tel groupe...

Une autre photo montrait Nikita, en tenue de Quidditch, étalé au sol, tenant à bout de bras une coupe avec beaucoup d'autres joueurs de Quidditch en tas par dessus lui. C'était le jour du dernier match où ils avaient remporté la coupe des seconds, et Nikita avait voulu faire une blague en la prenant pour la cacher, tous les joueurs s'étaient alors jetés sur lui en riant pour l'arrêter … Sa mère avait, bien sûr, immortalisé le moment.

Une nouvelle photo montrait Nikita et Zina, récupérant leur souffle après un combat en riant, leurs armes toujours à la main avec une dague pour lui et un bâton pour elle. Ils étaient bien amochés tous les deux mais riaient à gorges déployées, alors que Monsieur Leroz, leur professeur, souriait derrière eux. Une autre photo avait été prise pendant la naissance de la petite licorne dans la clairière. Un autre cliché avait été fait au mariage de ses parents, où l'on voyait Severus la tête basse, le pouce et l'index pinçant l'arrête de son nez tout en marmonnant, pendant que Nikita, Vlada et Tania un verre à la main, chantait ce que Nikita savait être des chansons paillardes. Une autre image montrait le Noir des Hébrides, apparemment assez en colère. Nikita avait prise cette photo après son accident, comme souvenir.

Il regarda ensuite une autre photo où on le voyait de dos, en débardeur blanc et bermuda, sur un ponton, au dessus du lac où ils allaient souvent pique-niquer. Tout à coup, Viktor déboulait dans le cliché pour le pousser dans l'eau. Nikita avait eu le temps de se retourner et d'agripper Vicktor par le tee-shirt, l'entrainant dans sa chute, sous les rires des autres.

Il regarda une autre photo où il étudiait tranquillement dans une grande bibliothèque avec Fedor. Une autre, assez sombre, montrait Severus et Nikita parlant calmement de potion au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Une autre encore où il dormait, blotti contre Misha, qui parlait avec Severus, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Une autre avec Elena lui faisant une tresse en y mêlant du lierre, ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser et d'exaspérer Nikita. Une de Yakov, l'air sérieux, en train de soigner une énorme coupure sur la cuisse de Nikita qui lui souriait doucement... Il n'y avait que Zina pour faire ce genre de cliché.

Une bataille de boule de neige, une après-midi à patiner sur le lac gelé... Il n'avait jamais eu autant de souvenirs heureux, dans toute sa vie, que durant cette année. Il y avait aussi quelques clichés de photomaton moldu et des articles de la presse de Moscou, sur Durmstrang ou ses amis. L'un parlait de l'accident du dragon, un autre parlait de Viktor, un autre sur les deux jeunes ayant passé et obtenu leur BUSE de sport de combat, après seulement un an d'apprentissage.

Il regarda ses photos avec nostalgie. Ils lui manquait tous tellement... Sur sa table de chevet, il posa son réveil, qui était la réplique exacte de Durmstrang avec les petites fenêtres magiquement illuminées, une légère brume qui flottait constamment autour du bâtiment, et les aiguilles qui flottaient au dessus pour indiquer l'heure. C'était ses amis qui le lui avait offert comme cadeau de départ.

Nikita soupira, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Draco qui le vit ensuite se lever et partir en direction de la salle commune. Une fois la porte fermée, il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'approcher du lit de Nikita, poussé par la curiosité. Il regarda, fasciné, le pêle-mêle de photos. Nikita avait l'air d'avoir de bons amis, ils devaient lui manquer...

Et… Par les couilles de Merlin ! C'était Krum là ?! Severus avait donc dit vrai...

Nikita avait l'air d'aimer les dragons... Et il avait l'air d'être souvent blessé aussi... Cette coupure était horrible et il souriait comme un crétin. C'était quoi son école ? L'école des bouchers ? Pourquoi il n'était pas à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi il avait l'air de se faire soigner par un autre élève ?

Durmstrang avait l'air bien... Il allait vite déchanté avec l'ambiance de Poudlard. Surtout en étant le fils de Snape !

Draco ne savait pas quoi en penser... Il était furieux que Severus ait un fils et qu'il n'en sache rien, il n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui, après tout. Il était quand même son filleul, il aurait dû être dans la confidence ! Bien sûr, il était au courant de la trahison de son parrain, surtout lorsque son père était rentré au manoir, livide, après avoir appris la nouvelle. Déjà, il apprenait la trahison de Severus mais, en plus, Face-de-serpent avait été tellement en colère de s'être fait avoir qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur tous ses Mangemorts, sans exception.

Mais voilà... Severus partait un an sans donner aucune nouvelle et revenait avec une femme, un fils et trahissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco soupira. Ne voulant plus penser à tout ça, il partit prendre une douche pour aller se coucher, en se demandant où était passé Nikita.

.oOo.

Nikita n'était pas bien loin, dans les appartements de son père pour être précis.

 **« Alors, tu vas enfin me dire comment tu as pu atterrir à Serpentard ? »** demanda dangereusement Severus.

 **« Dès ma première année le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer là-bas ! »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« C'est vrai, je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire. »**

 **« Et pourquoi donc ? »**

 **« Je venais d'apprendre que mes parents avaient été assassinés par un homme qui venait de cette maison. Ron, mon tout premier ami, qui avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon en ayant grandit dans une famille sorcier, m'a dit que tous les sorciers ayant mal tourné venaient de Serpentard et je venais de rencontrer Malfoy... Le choix était vite fait. »** Severus grogna.

 **« Bon, au moins tu as visité une nouvelle partie du château... »** Nikita rougit et baissa la tête.

 **« Heu... Oui... »**

 **« Nikita... »** dit doucereusement Severus.

 **« Oui papa ? »** répondit Nikita avec un sourire innocent.

 **« Qu'as-tu fait ? »**

 **« Il y a prescription ? »**

 **« Nikita... »** grogna Severus.

 **« Bon d'accord... »** bougonna l'adolescent. **« D'accord, mais… ne te fâches pas s'il-te-plaît. »**

Vlada les écoutaient, très attentivement de son fauteuil, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette. Elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer cette histoire.

 **« Dépêche-toi stupide chat ! »** grogna Severus.

 **« En deuxième année, nous voulions savoir qui avait pu ouvrir la chambre des secrets et évidemment, nous avons tout de suite pensé à un Serpentard. Et plus précisément à Malfoy, avec tous ces commentaires sur les sang-de-bourbe etc... Nous voulions vraiment savoir si c'était lui, alors nous avons trouvé un moyen... »** Nikita s'arrêta n'osant pas regarder son père.

 **« Parle ! »**

 **« Hermione a fabriqué du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avec les ingrédients de ta réserve. Avec Ron nous nous sommes donc transformés en Crabb et Goyle. Nous les avions endormis avec des gâteaux bourrés de somnifères et nous avons trouvé la salle commune des Serpentards, où Malfoy nous a fait entrer. Nous avons pu l'interroger un peu, et nous avons juste appris qu'il n'était pas dans le coup. Ensuite, la potion n'a plus fait effet et nous sommes partis en vitesse ! Hermione, elle, avait mis sans s'en rendre compte un poil de chat dans sa potion alors elle a eu quelques soucis avec sa transformation, et n'a pas pu nous accompagner. Voilà... »**

Severus était bouche-bée. Comment ces petits cornichons avaient-ils osés ?! Il hésitait entre se jeter sur Nikita pour l'étrangler, ou admirer les talents et la méthode Serpentardèsque auxquels ils avaient eu recours pour arriver à leur fin. Il reposa sa tête contre l'assise de son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, sous l'œil anxieux de Nikita et celui hilare de Vlada.

 **« C'est qu'ils ont de la suite dans les idées les petits griffons ! »**

 **« Ils sont surtout des crétins qui foncent dans les ennuis ! Deux griffons dans un nid de serpents, c'était stupide ! »**

 **« Oh ça va... Cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets était bizarre et Hermione était directement visée, sans compter qu'après, tout le monde pensait que c'était moi l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre ? »**

 **« Laisser faire les adultes, par exemple ! »** s'énerva légèrement Severus.

 **« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?! »** s'énerva aussitôt Nikita. **« Qui m'a appris à faire ça ? Ma vie entière est basée sur des mensonges ! Aucun adulte ne m'a jamais prouvé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et tu le sais ! Quel exemple j'avais ? Mon oncle qui me traitait de monstre à longueur de journée ? Il l'a fait tellement souvent que j'y croyais ! Le monde magique qui m'a complètement abandonné chez mon horrible famille ? Le grand Albus Dumbledore qui a abandonné un bébé devant une porte une nuit d'octobre ? Ce même sorcier qui a laissé un chien à trois têtes, un troll, et un psychopathe ayant Voldy greffé derrière la tête, rodés dans une école bourrée d'élèves ? Ma professeur principale qui m'a vertement rabroué quand je lui ai dit que quelqu'un cherchait à voler la pierre ? Mon professeur de potion qui ne m'a jamais montré que du mépris ? Dis-moi papa ! Dis-moi vers qui j'aurais pu me tourner ?! »** Nikita était carrément hystérique maintenant. Vlada se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter.

 **« Ça va chaton, on est là maintenant. On sera toujours avec toi, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?! Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. On t'aime, même si ça vient tard. Si qui que ce soit avait su ce que tu vivais là-bas, tu n'y serais pas resté longtemps. »**

 **« Dumbledore savait, »** murmura Nikita.

 **« Dumbledore voulait te garder à ses côtés. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, mais il voulait avant tout gagner cette guerre, même si pour ça il devait sacrifier le bonheur d'un enfant... »** dit Severus les yeux dans le vide, conscient des vérités que Nikita venait de lui balancer au visage.

 **« Défends-le en plus ! »** s'écria Nikita en bondissant sur ses pieds.

 **« Nikita... »** dit dangereusement Severus, n'aimant pas le ton que son fils venait de prendre pour lui parler.

 **« Non ! J'en ai marre ! »** Nikita se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua bien fort derrière lui. Severus voulut le rattraper mais Vlada l'en empêcha.

« Laisse Sevy, la journée a été difficile, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il s'en veut déjà et que demain il s'excusera. »

« Stupide boule de poil... » grogna Severus en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Nikita traversa la salle commune, le visage fermé et un regard noir pour chaque personne osant le regarder. Il s'en voulait d'être parti comme ça, mais se faire réprimander sur sa vie passée lui était difficile, il en avait assez bavé comme ça...

Il passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour récupérer son pyjama et fila dans la salle de bain sous l'œil attentif de Draco qui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, ne dormait pas. La panthère et la tigresse, qui faisaient des allers-retours sur son ventre, avaient l'air très agités. Il profita de la douche pour se détendre sous l'eau brûlante et après s'être séché il enfila simplement un boxer et un débardeur avant de sortir. Dans la chambre, il prit un livre sur son étagère, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et commença à lire son livre de Métamorphose, ne voulant plus penser à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. De toute façon, il avait intérêt à rattraper son retard dans cette maudite matière ...


	23. Chapitre 24

Lumos !

Bonjour !

Vous avez de la chance, je suis en vacances et j'ai failli oublié que nous étions mardi !

Je vous annonce que j'ai participé à l'écriture d'une **fic à quatre mains** avec la merveilleuse **Aude Snape**. C'est un threesome HP/SS/LM. L'idée vient d'elle, mais nous avons écris les chapitres à deux (Et nous avons ensuite été corrigé par deux bêta!). Elle est terminée et sera publiée sur son compte tous les dimanches. Une vingtaine de chapitre à la clé pour une histoire avec un Harry au fond du gouffre. Sexe, romance, dépression et autres joyeusetés !

Elle se nomme **« Amour secret, Amour public »**

Pour répondre à la question d'un guest, (je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne jamais répondre aux guest mais je ne veux pas mettre trop de blabla avant chaque chapitre et je préfère me contenter d'un merci commun, sauf en cas de question.) il y a beaucoup de Severitus dans le monde des Fanfictions et pour faire original, ce n'est pas forcément évident. Je ne sais pas si je me suis inspiré de telle ou telle histoire pour écrire celle-ci, certainement inconsciemment. Je l'ai fini il y a plus d'un an maintenant et je ne sais même pas si j'avais déjà lu L'étoile du recommencement à cette époque. Je sais en avoir lu beaucoup qui commençait de cette même façon, et ça a très certainement influencé mes écris.

Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos compliments. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette petite histoire, sur laquelle je n'avais pas trop d'espoir, vous plaise. Merci encore et toujours à la merveilleuse Lau pour m'avoir beaucoup aidé encore une fois.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Un guerrier

Le lendemain, Nikita se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude.

Il s'habilla en vitesse sans un regard ou une parole pour son camarade de chambre, qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte pour le conduire à la grande salle. Comme toujours, il était dans un brouillard total le matin et se dirigea donc vers la grande salle, à côté d'un Malfoy silencieux et intrigué par son comportement.

Arrivé à la table des Serpentards, il s'affala sur son banc, avec le peu de classe qui le caractérisait, avant qu'il ne regarde la table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il grimaça en voyant le choix de boisson : du lait, du thé, du jus de citrouille... ces anglais... il se rembrunit et se décida pour une pomme qu'il coupa consciencieusement.

Il commençait juste à la grignoter, lorsqu'une tasse de café fumant arriva dans son champs de vision. Levant les yeux, il vit son père qui lui tendait la tasse, l'air impassible, comme à son habitude.

 **« Ah merci ! »** dit Nikita avec un petit sourire en prenant le café dont il avait besoin pour démarrer la journée. Il regarda ensuite son père avec une moue contrite. **« Papa... Je suis désolé pour hier... »** dit-il doucement.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Par contre, n'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous ce soir, dans nos quartiers, après les cours, pour le début de tes leçons d'Anglais ! »**

 **« Okay, »** répondit Nikita en buvant enfin son doux nectar. La brume devant ses yeux s'évanouit enfin et il put distinguer les gens autour de lui. **« Tu ne vas quand même pas devoir m'apporter un café tous les matins ? »**

Severus ricana.

 **« Ne rêve pas, la prochaine fois tu te débrouilles. »**

 **« Tu sais que je peux pas me réveiller sans café ! Comment tu as fait pour en avoir, toi ? »**

 **« Cesse donc de geindre. J'ai été voir les elfes, c'est tout. Ils vous en serviront tous les matins, à toi et à ta mère, comme ils le font pour moi. »**

 **« Merci ! »** souffla Nikita, rassuré.

 **« Oh c'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais supporter ta mère si elle n'a pas son café du matin, »** dit Severus en repartant vers le hall.

Nikita ricana en regardant son père partir et celui-ci l'interpella par dessus son épaule :

 **« Au fait Nikita, tu as intérêt de manger plus qu'une pomme... Au moins deux toasts et tu le sais, ta mère veille ! »**

Le jeune homme déglutit et regarda la table des professeurs où sa mère l'observait. Après un coup d'œil appuyé, lui faisant comprendre la même chose que Severus, elle se tourna pour continuer sa discussion avec un Remus souriant. Nikita grogna et prit donc ses deux toasts pour les grignoter lentement. Beaucoup de Serpentards avaient suivi l'échange et se demandaient quelle potion Snape avait pu mettre dans sa tasse pour que Nikita se réveille aussi facilement.

A la table des Gryffondors, il y avait aussi des curieux, notamment Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui observaient le nouvel élève.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne savait pas que c'était un Snape ! » déclara Ron avec conviction. Hermione roula des yeux.

« Tu les as bien vu pouffer quand tu as dit qu'on aurait un nouveau Gryffondor. En plus, ils ont dis à ta mère qu'ils n'avaient pas révélé son nom. Cela prouve bien que Charlie savait parfaitement qui il était. »

« Non mais mon frère, amoureux du fils du bâtard graisseux ! J'y crois pas ! C'est peut-être un autre élève. » Hermione souffla d'exaspération.

« Un nouveau qui vient de Russie et qu'ils ont vu à une réunion de l'Ordre... Bon sang, réfléchis un peu Ron ! »

« Mais c'est le fils de Snape ! » s'indigna un peu plus le rouquin.

« C'est vrai … » approuva Ginny.

« Ah ah ! Tu vois ! » rétorqua Ron à son amie.

« ... mais au moins, ils ont raisons ! Il est hyper sexy ! » acheva la rousse avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« GINNY ! » s'exclama Ron alors qu'Hermione gloussait derrière sa main.

.oOo.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués et Nikita fut heureux de voir qu'il commençait par deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques. Il n'y avait aucun Serpentard à ce cours, mise à part lui. Pas étonnant avec un professeur comme Hagrid… Il n'était pas très apprécié des élèves de cette maison, notamment parce qu'il était un demi géant.

Pendant son premier cours, Nikita étudia les sombrals, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, et il n'hésita pas à s'avancer dans le troupeau pour faire connaissance avec eux. Les sombrals l'aimaient bien en général. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le crin de l'un d'eux dans sa baguette, ou qu'il avait une part sombre en lui. Peut-être aussi parce que, mine de rien, il était toujours optimiste et souriant, et que ces animaux en avaient besoin.

Hagrid ne l'interrogea pas durant son cours, sachant que Nikita connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet. De plus, il n'avait pas pris le temps de rédiger, au préalable, les questions qu'il poserait -surtout qu'il ne savait pas très bien écrire-, mais il lui demanda tout de même, par des signes maladroits, de l'aider à coucher sur le dos l'une des femelles, pendant que lui, couchait l'un des mâles pour permettre aux élèves de distinguer les différences. C'était un travail délicat car il fallait les mettre en confiance pour qu'ils acceptent de rester dans cette position. Mais celle de Nikita paraissait s'amuser comme une folle, les quatre fers en l'air, à essayer de choper sa main avec ses crocs aiguisés. Finalement ce fut un cours très étrange pour beaucoup d'élèves, car très peu d'entre eux pouvaient voir ces créatures mystérieuses.

Ensuite, vinrent les deux heures de duel avec Vlada. Nikita avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs avant d'entrer en classe avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Il redoutait vraiment un cours avec sa mère. Ils entrèrent finalement à la sonnerie et Vlada les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle était sur une sorte de tatami assez grand et des chaises étaient disposées devant, en arc de cercle.

« Bonjour à tous, » dit-elle avec son fort accent russe. « Je suis Vlada Kazakov Snape. Pour éviter toutes confusions avec mon époux, vous m'appellerez professeur Kazakov. Je connais la réputation de mon mari et je vous préviens que tout commentaire désobligeant envers ce grincheux sera sévèrement punis. Ici, vous allez apprendre l'art du duel grâce au Ministère, qui a enfin décidé de se bouger pour faire croire qu'il participe à l'effort de guerre. Je ne vous apprendrai pas à vous battre suivant les règles ancestrales qui régissent les duels officiels, ici vous vous battrez comme sur un champs de bataille. Et pour appuyer mes propos, rien de telle qu'une démonstration pour commencer, » dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. **« Nikita ? Tu viens faire une petite démonstration ? »**

 **« Ben voyons... »** marmonna Nikita en se levant sous les chuchotements.

« Nous allons mettre les choses au clair, » dit sévèrement Vlada. « J'ai une bonne raison de choisir mon fils pour cette démonstration. Qui parmi vous a ses ASPIC ? »

Tous se regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils étaient en septième années et les examens étaient en fin d'année, il était donc impossible pour eux d'avoir leurs ASPICS. Elle reprit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Nikita a obtenu son ASPIC de duel avec mention Optimal, l'année dernière. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent à nouveau sur Nikita. Celui-ci grogna :

 **« Qu'as-tu dit encore ? »**

 **« Que tu avais eu un Optimal à ton ASPIC de duel chaton, pourquoi ? »** dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Nikita leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Déjà papa qui leur dit pour Viktor, ensuite toi pour mes ASPIC, je vais être une bête de foire... »** Vlada lui sourit.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Oui Miss… ? »

« Granger, professeur. » Vlada était heureuse de voir enfin cette jeune fille qui comptait tant pour son fils. « Je croyais que Nikita avait un an de moins que nous. »

« C'est exact, il a passé son ASPIC de duel, en candidat libre, en même temps que ses BUSES, mais assez parler. Voilà ce qu'est un vrai duel. »

Elle se mit face à son fils et lui fit quelques signes avec les doigts : 0-2-2-0. Nikita haussa un sourcil, regarda les élèves puis acquiesça. Il connaissait très bien ces codes vu le nombre de fois où il s'était battu avec ses parents. 0 Magie Noire : ça, il s'en serait douté. 2 types de combats : magique et physique. Niveau 2 d'entraînement et 0 animagus : ça aussi il l'aurait deviné tout seul. Ils se mirent en position et Nikita fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main, sans que personne ne voit véritablement quand il l'avait sorti. Vlada fit apparaître un dôme de protection pour protéger les élèves et fit un signe à son fils.

Le duel commença.

Les sorts pleuvaient et aucun n'étaient fait pour épargner l'autre. Chacun des duellistes sautait sur toute la surface du tatami pour esquiver les sorts et bientôt ce fut un véritable chantier.

Ils utilisaient parfois des informulés et une multitude de sortilèges. Vlada fut touchée la première par des éclats venant d'un _Confringo,_ esquivé à quelques secondes près. Elle trébucha et tomba à terre, y restant juste le temps de lancer avec un sourire à faire frémir les plus téméraires :

 **« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire mon lapin ? »**

Elle se releva sur ses pieds juste avant qu'un petit couteau ne ne se plante là là où se trouvait son bras, quelques secondes auparavant.

Il y eu des hoquets de stupeur dans la salle et Vlada sourit à nouveau. Enfin ils sortaient le grand jeux.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le tatami devant elle et murmura un _Erigo_ qui redressa le tapis, la protègent d'un sort vicieux. D'un mouvement de baguette, Nikita fit durcir ce même tapis, avant de l'éclater en minuscules morceaux d'un sortilège bien placé.

Vlada eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier et de plonger à nouveau, pour ensuite le toucher avec un _Confundo._ Profitant de sa confusion, elle lui lança un sort qui lui entailla la cuisse. Nikita serra les dents et riposta, en faisant apparaître des dizaines de petits oiseaux qui s'élancèrent à grande vitesse sur son adversaire.

Pendant que sa mère s'en débarrassait tout en se protégeant, Nikita enflamma l'un des tatamis se situant entre eux, créant un mur de flammes. De cette façon il gagnait un peu de temps et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il préparait. Il en profitant pour rassembler, d'un geste de baguette, plusieurs débris avant de lancer un _Germino_ pour les dupliquer.

Nikita n'avait pas fini son piège lorsque Vlada réussit à se dépêtrer des oiseaux. En conséquence, il lança un _Deprimo_ à ses pieds, ce qui la déstabilisa quelques secondes. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses débris et les solidifia avant de les faire léviter discrètement autour de Vlada.

Après avoir échangé quelques sorts et épuisé sa réserve de couteaux à lancer, Nikita activa enfin son piège avec un _Waddiwasi_ , profitant d'un moment d'inattention. Personne n'avait vraiment su ce qu'il avait préparé au cours de la bataille et tous furent impressionnés de voir les pierres, réparties autour de Vlada, fuser vers elle, en venant de toutes parts, à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil,.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger mais, heureusement, Nikita l'avait prévu et minimisa son sort avec un _Impedimenta_. Les projectiles ralentirent et la frappèrent juste assez pour montrer qu'elle aurait été touchée sans son intervention.

Vlada leva les mains pour montrer sa défaite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille deux minutes... Vous vous entre-tuer le jour de la rentrée, » dit une voix traînante.

Severus était appuyé contre le chambranle de porte, les bras croisés.

 **« Elle l'a cherché... »** marmonna Nikita, qui avait bien compris le reproche de son père car il le lui faisait à chaque fois.

Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur sa plaie à la cuisse et murmura une série de _Vulnera Sanentur_ , _Vulnera Sanentur_ , _Vulnera Sanentur_. La grande coupure se referma doucement et Nikita sortie du dictame de sa poche pour en étaler dessus.

 **« Tu me rachèteras un uniforme mama, »** dit-il ensuite à sa mère, oubliant totalement qu'il était en classe.

 **« Pas besoin. »** Elle fit un geste de baguette et l'uniforme se répara.

 **« Vu comme tu es douée pour les sortilèges ménagers, je lui donne deux jours pour qu'il ne se rouvre. »**

Son père ricana devant l'air outré de Vlada.

« Severus, pendant que tu es là, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une démo de duel physique avec Nikita ? Tu es plus fort que moi pour ça. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, je dois voir le Directeur, je passais là par hasard. Il t'a eu Vlada, » dit-il avant de partir dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, son mari devait toujours en faire des tonnes... Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres élèves, qui la regardaient tous avec une lueur de crainte et de respect mélangés.

 **« Nikita, va t'asseoir avec les autres, »** dit-elle à l'intention de son fils. « Bon, grâce au professeur Snape et une pensine, j'ai pu voir le simulacre de duel auquel vous avez assisté il y a quelques années, » commença Vlada. « _Ceci_ , ce que vous venez de voir, était un _vrai_ duel. Vous avez pu observer deux styles de combat différents : le mien et celui de votre camarade. Je suis plus fonceuse et agressive, tandis que Nikita est plus réfléchis et n'hésite pas à me tendre des pièges, merci à son Serpentard de père... »

Il y eu quelques sourires et ricanements. Elle reprit :

« Évidemment, je ne vous demande pas d'être à ce niveau. Je voulais juste vous montrer un duel digne de ce nom. De plus, Nikita et moi nous entraînons très souvent ensemble, nous nous connaissons par cœur. Il savait parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas réagir assez vite à sa dernière attaque alors il l'a amortie lui-même, sinon je serais déjà morte. Tout comme j'ai dévié mon sort de découpe tout à l'heure pour qu'il ne le blesse qu'à la cuisse. De plus, comme vous avez pu le voir, Nikita s'est soigné tout seul, j'aimerais que vous puissiez le faire vous aussi. Vous n'irez pas à l'infirmerie pour une simple coupure ou un nez cassé, vous apprendrez à vous soigner. Ça peut être plus qu'utile... Avez-vous des questions ? » Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Elle désigna l'un des étudiants. « Donnez-moi votre nom avant de poser votre question pour ceux que je ne connais pas, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Théodore Nott. Tous les élèves de Durmstrang sont-ils formés de cette façon ? »

« Disons qu'à Durmstrang, il y a plus de choix dans les options. Beaucoup ne sont pas du tout des combattants et préfèrent les soins aux créatures magiques ou l'astronomie par exemple. Mais les élèves peuvent choisir les cours de duel ou de sport de combat. Oui ? »

« Dean Thomas professeur, qu'est ce que le sport de combat ? »

« Ça correspond au combat moldu, le combat rapproché, et parfois avec des armes. Nikita vous en fera peut-être une démonstration avec le professeur Snape si j'arrive à le convaincre. Néanmoins, pour répondre à la question de Monsieur Nott, le cas de Nikita est particulier. Il est plus habile que les autres pour ce genre de chose. Non seulement tous les élèves russes ne sont pas formés à ces pratiques, mais en plus, rares sont ceux de son niveau. Oui Miss Granger ? »

« A quoi correspondait les signes que vous avez fait avant le combat ? »

« Voilà quelqu'un de très observateur ! J'ai effectivement fait des signes avant le début du combat, mais je ne peux vous en dévoiler la correspondance. Ce code est unique, entre mon fils, mon mari et moi. Sur un champs de bataille il pourrait nous sauver la vie, chose impossible si tout le monde le connait. Plus de question ? Bien ! Nous avons du travail, alors par deux ! Monsieur Malfoy mettez vous avec Nikita s'il-vous-plaît. »

.oOo.

Durant l'heure de midi, Nikita observa sa mère qui parlait tranquillement avec Remus. En voyant Moony qui mangeait lentement, en participant activement à la conversation, il se dit que c'était sa chance !

Il mangea très rapidement et s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle, où seuls ses parents et Draco le remarquèrent. Il chemina dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à la porte de la salle de DCFM, puis il la traversa d'un pas sûr pour arriver dans le petit bureau juste derrière. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit une petite chaîne en or blanc.

Sur la chaîne se trouvait un pendentif, qu'il avait fait faire en Russie spécialement pour ce moment. Pour Remus. Tout en or blanc, il représentait une lune pleine, tenue dans deux bois de cerf finement ouvragés, en relief. Dans la lune, un chat des sables y avait été gravé; dont les yeux étaient incrustés de deux minuscules onyx. Nikita posa le bijoux en évidence sur le bureau, avant de prendre un parchemin et une plume pour écrire un mot : " **Bientôt...** ". Il le traduisit en anglais, ce qui brouilla automatiquement son écriture, puis sortit discrètement du bureau en prenant soin d'effacer son odeur avant de reprendre le chemin de sa salle commune, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Il retrouverait bientôt Remus.

.oOo.

L'après-midi se passa assez bien, même s'il ne comprenait pas les cours. Mais grâce à ses livres, ainsi que l'aide de Draco qui était toujours placé à côté de lui et qui se montrait courtois, il comprenait l'essentiel des exercices. Le soir venu, après le repas, il alla dans les appartements de ses parents pour son cours d'anglais. Il jeta son sac dans l'entrée et s'affala sur le canapé en enlevant ses chaussures pour poser ses pieds sur l'accoudoir. Vlada entra quelques minutes plus tard.

 **« Bonjour Chaton ! »**

 **« B'jour mama. »**

 **« Fatigué ? »**

 **« Plus que ça... Pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. J'avais oublié à quel point rien n'était physique ici... »**

 **« C'est sûr que ça change, tu vas devoir compenser ton manque d'entraînement... »**

 **« Oui, je pense que je vais me lever plus tôt le matin et courir dans le parc... J'aimerais que Zina soit là. Tu penses que papa voudra bien m'entraîner au sport de combat ? »**

 **« Pas dans le parc en tout cas, »** pouffa Vlada.

 **« Oui, »** sourit Nikita, **« il faudrait trouver une salle. »**

 **« Une salle pour quoi morveux ? »** demanda Severus qui venait d'entrer.

 **« Tu voudrais bien m'aider à m'entraîner ? La salle sur demande serait parfaite ! »**

 **« D'accord, mais on commencera dans quelques semaines, il faut que tu prennes tes marques avant, et pas d'entraînement tant que tu ne parles pas anglais. »** Nikita soupira alors que Severus s'asseyait dans son fauteuil.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Alors tu as intérêt de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu débarques ave... »

La voix de Draco s'atténua quand il vit Nikita et Vlada sur le canapé. Nikita était couché, la tête sur les genoux de Vlada qui passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

« Draco. Entre je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi » dit Severus la voix pleine d'ironie.

« Je... Je pensais te trouver seul... » bafouilla le jeune homme blond.

« Tu pensais que ma femme et mon fils n'habiteraient pas chez moi ? »

« Je ne savais même pas si c'était vrai... d'ailleurs d'où sortent-ils ? » répondit Draco en pointant du doigt Nikita et Vlada qui parlaient doucement, sans lui prêter attention. Nikita répétait des phrases de Vlada en Anglais.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te devoir des explications Draco... Néanmoins nous devons parler je pense. » Severus se tourna vers sa famille. **« Je vais dans le bureau avec Draco. De toute façon vous n'avez pas besoin de moi je pense. »**

« Okay papa, » marmonna Nikita en anglais pour une fois.

Severus sourit devant un Draco surpris : les sourires de son parrain étaient rares. Les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Severus, et une fois qu'ils furent installés et que la porte fut fermée, Draco se lâcha complètement.

« Comment as-tu pu nous laisser comme ça Severus ?! Tu pars du jour au lendemain sans rien nous dire, et tu as laissé mon père se débrouiller avec la Face-de-Serpent ! Et tu reviens, un an plus tard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et j'étais inquiet ! Sans oublier que tu as trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de Doloris que mon père a prit à cause de ta traîtrise. En plus de ça, j'apprends que tu as une femme et un fils dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ! Ne sommes-nous pas censés être proches ?! »

Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il hurlait à présent. Severus avait le visage neutre et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était calme et posée.

« C'est bon, tu as fini maintenant ? »

« Je crois... » murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Il avait sorti ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ça faisait du bien, mais il avait honte de remettre toutes les fautes sur les épaules de son parrain. La tension se relâchait, il avait eu tellement peur pour lui...

« Je vais te raconter, mais je ne veux pas que ça sorte de cette pièce, même pour ton père ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à savoir tout ça... »

« Je pense que mon père n'est plus aussi fidèle au Lord... » lâcha Draco.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il donne des renseignements à Dumbledore... J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux il y a quelques semaines. »

« Le vieux glucosé me l'a bien caché... » marmonna Severus pour lui-même. « Bon, je vais me renseigner, » reprit il plus fort. « En tout cas je ne veux pas que Lucius soit au courant de tout ça pour l'instant. Je lui dirais si je juge cela utile. »

« Très bien je t'écoute. »

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu une mission en Russie pour le Lord et j'y ai rencontré Vlada. Mais après un événement particulier, je suis devenu espion pour Dumbledore et je n'ai plus voulu la voir de peur de la mettre en danger.

« Tu es espion depuis tout ce temps ? » Les yeux de Draco étaient écarquillés mais il se reprit bien vite. Severus ricana, décidément un Malfoy restait un Malfoy : digne en toutes circonstances.

« Effectivement ! Je ne l'ai donc plus revu, jusqu'à l'été dernier où le Lord m'a demandé d'assister Karakaroff dans une mission d'un an en Russie. J'ai contacté Vlada et quand je suis arrivé là-bas elle m'a annoncé que j'avais un fils. Elle me l'a caché de peur que l'un de nous deux ait des problèmes avec le Lord. Cette année, personne ne devait savoir ce que je faisais et, évidemment, j'ai saboté la mission. Pour les protéger, j'ai annoncé ma traîtrise. J'ai appris à connaître Nikita et pendant une année nous avons vécu comme une famille. Et c'est seulement cet été, avant de revenir ici, que je me suis marié avec Vlada. »

« Alors tu ne savais pas que tu avais un fils ?! »

« Absolument pas. »

« Bon très bien... Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ? »

« Que veux-tu dire Draco ? » grogna Severus.

« Tu l'as vu en Duel ? C'est un guerrier ! Et on voit dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas un adolescent comme les autres. Il a l'air plus vieux que nous alors qu'il est plus jeune. »

« Il a vécu des choses difficiles que je ne te dévoilerai pas, en effet, et oui, c'est un guerrier, il a été élevé comme ça. La famille de ma femme est une vieille famille sorcière Russe et, un peu comme certains ont baigné dans la magie noire depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les Kazakov sont élevés pour être des combattants, des mercenaires plus précisément. Ma femme n'a pas été épargnée et elle était d'ailleurs très douée. Lorsqu'elle a été reniée par sa famille, car elle ne partageait pas les mêmes opinions, elle s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais élever ses enfants comme cela. Malheureusement, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur moi... Elle savait que je pouvais être un danger pour notre fils, elle a donc voulu le préparer pour qu'il puisse se défendre un minimum. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il aimerait particulièrement ça et qu'il serait aussi doué... Il est donc maintenant à un très bon niveau, et les matières enseignées en Russie ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici, c'est pour ça qu'il vous paraît différent. »

« Je comprends... Il a un côté ténébreux, tout en étant innocent avec sa tête d'ange, et il est capable de geler ton sang d'un regard. Comment as-tu pu faire une telle merveille parrain ? »

Severus soupira en se demandant comment calmer les ardeurs de tous ces cornichons qui s'approchaient trop près de son fils... Il avait déjà repéré quelques regards lubriques se poser sur lui. Les adolescents étaient vraiment bourrés d'hormones !

« Draco, je t'arrête tout de suite, » dit le maître de potion d'un ton dangereux, « ne touche pas un seul cheveux de Nikita ».

Draco déglutit.

« C'est bon, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. »

« Il n'est pas comme toi, je te l'ai dis. »

« Il n'est pas gay ? »

« Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire ce n'est pas la question. Ce genre de chose ne l'intéresse pas pour le moment. »

« Ne te voile pas la face parce que c'est ton fils Severus, tous les adolescents s'intéressent à ça... »

« Lui non, crois-moi... Je te déconseille vraiment de, ne serait-ce que, le toucher, » dit dangereusement Severus.

« Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal parrain... »

Le directeur des Serpentards eut un sourire sadique.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui t'en ferais. » Il y eut un silence tendu avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole : « Maintenant que tu sais tout, je ne te retiens plus. »

« Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout... » le contredit son filleul en se renfrognant.

« Tu m'en vois ravis Draco ! » sourit Severus en repartant dans le salon.

 **« "Avons nous des devoirs ?"** Avons nous des devoirs ? » articula Vlada alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

« Avons nous des de...voirs... »

 **« C'est bien Nikita, je suis sûre que d'ici quelques semaines tu parleras couramment ! »**

 **« Pourquoi as-tu appris cette langue, toi ? »**

 **« Ton père... »**

 **« Évidemment, »** dit Nikita avec un sourire ironique. « **Allez on reprend. Papa, dit à Draco de ne pas m'attendre ce soir s'il-te-plaît, je vais rentrer tard. J'ai plein de mots à apprendre. »**

.oOo.

Le soir même, Remus entra dans sa salle de classe pour y remettre de l'ordre avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour préparer les cours du lendemain. Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, la tête en arrière, fatigué.

Il avait passé toute l'année dernière dans une forêt en Écosse, en harmonie avec la nature, dans un clan de loup-garou. En comparaison, l'effervescence de l'école était épuisante. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il revenu déjà ? Ah oui, la guerre... Et Harry... Harry ne pouvait pas savoir où il était, et s'il restait dans la meute, il ne le reverrait donc pas...

Il devait donc revenir à Poudlard pour avoir une chance de revoir Harry. Il serait fort pour lui. Remus reporta son attention sur le bureau et vit un objet scintiller à la lumière des bougies. Il s'approcha et ces yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il prit délicatement le bijoux entre ses doigts et laissa échapper une larme.

C'était Harry, il était sûr que c'était Harry. La lune, les bois, le chaton, c'était un signe de lui. Pourquoi un chaton ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se plaisait à penser à lui comme ça. Il regarda le parchemin qui était posé sous le collier et murmura :

« Oui, bientôt Harry... »

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Nikita se réveilla tôt, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en Russie. Draco dormait toujours. Sans prendre sa douche, il s'habilla d'un simple jogging complètement noir et prit un livre sur son étagère, un livre pour apprendre l'anglais évidemment. Il le faisait de mauvaise grâce mais il devait bien avouer que ça devenait urgent.

Les cours étaient compliqués et Draco en aurait vite marre de l'assister. Il devait tout de même avouer que le blond avait fait des efforts, sûrement poussé par sa curiosité, mais il avait été plutôt agréable, même s'ils n'échangeaient en réalité que quelques mots par parchemin.

La tête dans un brouillard sans nom, il s'affala à la table des Serpentards et eut le plaisir de voir apparaître une tasse de café devant lui. Heureusement que les elfes de maison étaient au courant de son addiction, il était sauvé ! Une fois qu'il eut avalé quelques gorgées et qu'il eut les idées plus claires, il jeta un œil distrait autour de lui. Avisant la présence de son père, il lui fit un rapide signe de tête pour le remercier pour le café. Le professeur Vector et le directeur de Poudlard étaient là également. Il y avait quelques élèves, dont Hermione, à qui il fit un petit sourire qui la surprit grandement. Étaient présents également, beaucoup de Serdaigles et quelques Serpentards.

Nikita plongea alors dans son bouquin, tout en avalant quelques tartines. Il n'aimait pas manger, ressentant toujours une sensation de malaise, comme si son estomac n'acceptait pas d'en avoir autant, tout comme son cerveau qui voulait le priver malgré lui, mais il savait que son père le surveillait. Après son maigre repas, il mit son livre dans son sac et sortit du château. Une fois près du lac, il posa son sac puis s'échauffa doucement.

Il passa une heure à courir, alors que les autres étudiants se prélassaient encore au fond de leur lit. Heureusement que Nikita n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il pouvait reprendre son entraînement et se sentirait beaucoup mieux ensuite. Il courut pendant une heure, profitant du climat encore doux avant l'hiver.

* * *

PS : Étant en vacances jusqu'au 1 août, avec une connexion limitée, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'envoyer les previews en temps et en heure mais je vais tout faire pour. Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore !


	24. Chapitre 25

Lumos !

Hello !

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Merci aussi pour ceux qui sont passé sur Amour secret, Amour public et ont laissé un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir !

Encore d'énormes bisous mouillés à ma Bêta Lau, qui m'aide énormément.

Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui va surtout parler de Moony ! Bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances et à mardi prochain, ou avant pour les previews.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

Chapitre 25 : Moony

Trois semaines étaient passées.

Nikita continuait la même routine : il déjeunait tôt, allait courir tous les matins, puis rentrait se doucher et se préparer pour sa journée de cours. Il suivait ses leçons et passait ses pauses à la bibliothèque. Le soir, il allait chez ses parents pour apprendre l'anglais et parlait de mieux en mieux. Il pouvait maintenant suivre des conversations et, même s'il butait sur certains mots, il comprenait plutôt bien. Le plus gros du travail était maintenant d'apprendre à écrire, pour pouvoir rendre ses devoirs en anglais, même si c'était moins urgent grâce aux sorts de traduction.

Il s'était un peu rapproché de Draco. A son grand étonnement, le jeune homme était beaucoup plus gentil et souriant dans l'intimité de leur chambre et l'avait même aidé à parler correctement. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble et discutaient beaucoup, sans reproche, sans animosité.

Ce jour-là, c'était le week-end et Nikita était d'humeur maussade, il venait de rentrer de son entraînement et avait pris sa douche. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, les mains jointent sous le menton, en train de regarder les photos de ses amis.

« Ils te manquent ? »

« Oui beaucoup... » soupira Nikita.

Draco s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Il avait bien intégré ce que lui avait dit Severus dans son bureau. Le jour où il avait retenu Nikita par le bras pour lui montrer la bonne direction à prendre dans un couloir, le jeune homme s'était retourné vivement et l'avait plaqué face au mur, en lui tenant le bras derrière le dos. Draco savait qu'avec une simple pression sur son bras, celui-ci se casserait. Nikita l'avait relâché tout de suite et s'était excusé pour ses réflexes dangereux. Heureusement que personne n'avait assisté à ça... Depuis, Draco faisait très attention.

« C'est bien Viktor Krum là ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'une des photos, posant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs semaines. Nikita sourit doucement.

« Oui c'est lui, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. »

« Pourtant il n'apparaît que sur deux photos, » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est là que tu te trompes ! Il est là, » dit Nikita en montrant un adolescent blond, « là, » désigna-t-il en montrant un grand rouquin, « et encore là. »

« Mais... Comm... »

« Polynectar. Nous n'avons trouvé que cette solution pour qu'il sorte en public sans se faire arracher ses fringues par des fans hystériques, » dit Nikita en souriant, se rappelant de certains souvenirs.

« Et le dragon ? »

« C'est celui qui a faillit nous tuer avec mes amis quand nous assis... assistions à l'entraînement des dresseurs. »

« Vous avez échappé à un dragon ? » Nikita tapota avec sa baguette sur l'article pour traduire le texte en anglais, permettant à Draco de le lire avidement. « Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir ! »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

« Dis-moi Nikita, tu pars où tous les matins ? »

« Courir. »

« Courir ? »

« Courir ! »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Draco incrédule. Nikita se mit à rire, d'un petit rire clair et joyeux, contrastant avec son air morose quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vous ne bougez pas assez ici, à part pour faire un peu de Quidditch. Je suis habitué à m'entraîner et à transpirer. Deux jours sans entraînement et je suis une bombe à retardement, constamment sur les... Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui : sur les nerfs ! »

« Mais en quoi ça t'aide de courir ? »

« Ça évacue la frustration, le stress, ça vide l'esprit et ça aide au combat. »

« Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu as combattre ? Tu n'es qu'un adolescent. »

« Et dire que c'est votre pays qui est en guerre... » marmonna Nikita.

« Justement, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'entraînes autant. »

« Il y a des événements qui force à grandir. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver en situation de faiblesse. Et si ça m'arrive un jour je saurais que j'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher... »

« D'accord... » fit Draco avant de reprendre un ton un peu plus joyeux, « tu as fais tes devoirs ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tous ? » S'étonna Draco.

« Mh mh. »

« Comment ? On a eu un essais de soixante centimètres hier soir en sortilèges ! »

« Et bien, pendant que tu faisais une bataille explosive hier avec Blaise, moi je faisais mes devoirs. En plus, j'avais déjà lu les chapitres de plusieurs livres sur ce sortilège. »

« Tu as fait quarante centimètres … comme ça ? de tête ? »

« Presque oui, il y avait quelques informations dont je n'étais plus sûr. »

« Comment as-tu retenu tout ça ? »

« J'ai une bonne hérédité pour la mémoire ... regarde mon père, il connaît par cœur des centaines de potion et je suis Occlumens. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'Occlumencie, » dit Draco, incrédule. Nikita fronça les sourcils.

« Si, justement ! Quand tout est classé dans ton esprit, tu retrouves ce dont tu as besoin plus facilement. »

« Quel rapport avec des barrières solides ? »

« Tu permets que je fasse un tour dans ton esprit Draco ? » Celui-ci se releva et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. « Je te promets de ne pas regarder tes souvenirs. Je veux juste tester tes barrières, et si j'arrive à les briser je regarderai juste en surface. De toute façon, si tes barrières sont solides tu n'as rien à craindre normalement, » dit Nikita, l'air de rien.

Draco releva le menton.

« Bien sûr que mes barrières sont solides ! »

« Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Viens t'asseoir. »

Draco s'exécuta, mais jeta tout de même un regard méfiant à Nikita qui avait un sourire triomphant.

« C'est parti ! Attention, prépare-toi ! _Legilimens_ ! »

Son esprit se projeta dans celui de Draco en une seconde et il arriva devant de grandes barrières noires. Il s'approcha doucement et l'effleura de son esprit. Vraiment trop facile... Il s'enfonça doucement en travers du mur qui l'absorba et passa à travers sans aucun dommage. Une fois au cœur de l'esprit du blond, Nikita y trouva un bordel majeur : les souvenirs étaient rassemblés, mais sans aucune logique. Il se retira doucement pour ne pas blesser Draco. Celui-ci soufflait fort et n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Je... Je ne comprends... pas... » haleta-t-il. « Mon père... mon père n'y arrive pas... »

« Et bien ton père n'est pas un bon Legilimens. Actuellement, tu devrais pouvoir résister face à la plupart des élèves de cette école et même quelques professeurs, mais face à moi, mon père, Dumby, ou Voldy, tu ne tiendras que quelques secondes. »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds et répéta incrédule :

« Dumby et Voldy ? »

« Oui ! Teste mes barrières, tu verras ! »

Sans trop y réfléchir Draco pointa sa baguette sur son ami.

« _Legilimens_! »

Il tomba sur un petit mur rouge, ressemblant à un simple mur de brique. Il s'approcha doucement mais ne pu même pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres du mur, qu'il se faisait projeter en arrière à plusieurs reprises, poussé par une force invisible. Il préféra se retirer avant d'être expulsé plus violemment.

« Wahou... » souffla-t-il.

« Et je ne suis pas un bon Occlumens, je suis bien meilleur Legilimens. J'espère que tu n'as aucune information capitale à protéger, » dit Nikita.

Il vit soudainement Draco pâlir, les yeux dans le vague. Il leva les yeux au ciel, alla devant sa bibliothèque pour prendre le meilleur livre sur le sujet et de le lui coller sur le torse, avant de lui prendre le bras pour le traîner en dehors de la chambre. Ils passèrent dans la salle commune sous les regards surpris des Serpentards et déboulèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans les appartements de Severus et Vlada. Draco n'était toujours pas sorti de sa torpeur.

 **« Papaaaaa ! J'ai cassé le futur Lord Malfoy ! »**

 **« Qu'as-tu fait stupide chat ?! »** marmonna Severus sans lever le nez de son grimoire.

 **« Je lui ai démontré qu'il avait de mauvaises barrières d'Occlumens et apparemment il a des choses à cacher. »** Severus roula des yeux et se leva pour aller voir Draco.

« N'écoute pas Nikita, Draco. Il est meilleur Legilimens que moi. Je suis presque sûr qu'il pourrait entrer dans la tête du glucosé lui-même. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Autant pour la puissance de son ami que pour le surnom donné par son parrain.

« Dommage qu'il soit un piètre Occlumens ! » dit Severus alors que Nikita lui tirait la langue.

« J'ai quand même mis moins de dix secondes pour pénétrer ses défenses papa. »

« Wahou c'est trop bizarre... » murmura Draco.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il t'appelle papa... »

« Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris, » se moqua Severus.

« Ça va, ça fait bizarre c'est tout... Je vais mettre du temps à m'y faire... »

« Moi ça fait un an et j'ai toujours du mal, » lui répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Dis-donc, si je te gène, je peux toujours me barrer. La Russie me manque, » grogna son fils.

« Langage Nikita ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire... »

« Mouais... Bon va tester Draco. En attendant, je peux prendre le livre que tu as reçu hier ? »

« Je ne peux même plus profiter de mes livres tranquillement, » soupira Severus.

« Dans ce cas tu préfères me laisser m'entraîner au lancer de couteau ici. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis la rentrée, maintenant que Zina n'est plus avec moi. »

« Le livre est dans ma chambre, serpent sournois. Va lire dans la tienne. »

« Merci papa ! » répondit Nikita en riant depuis le couloir laissant Draco et Severus seuls.

« Wahou... J'ai du mal à décider... Ton fils est un fou ou un génie ? »

Le maître des potions sourit.

« Je me suis posé exactement la même question quand j'ai rencontré sa mère... »

.oOo.

Au repas de midi, le jour même, Nikita entendit le cri d'un faucon pèlerin, il releva la tête et aperçut Rope, le faucon de Makari. Ce faucon était très gentil et de taille imposante mais il était malheureusement très maladroit. S'attendant au pire, Nikita siffla un coup pour que le rapace le repère dans la foule. Rope l'entendit et ne vint pas se poser, mais plutôt s'écraser dans l'assiette de Nikita. Celui-ci se mit à grogner des injures en russe à l'encontre du volatile.

 **« Par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar, espèce de sale pigeon débile, tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu poses tes pattes, saleté de poule bigleuse. Je ne sais pas comment Mak ne t'as pas encore pendu par les pattes dans l'enclo des dragons. Tu as de la chance qu'aucune potion n'utilise de morceau de faucon parce que crois-moi, tu l'aurais sentie passer stupide volaille décrépi ! »**

Dans la salle, on n'entendait plus que le rire hystérique de Vlada qui aimait particulièrement voir son fils s'énerver. Severus, quant à lui, se pinçait l'arrête du nez en demandant à Merlin d'abréger son existence sur terre. Une fois calmée, Vlada appela :

 **« Rope ! Viens là mon chou, n'écoute pas le vilain garçon ! »**

« Nikita, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau après le repas, » claqua Severus en regardant son fils. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour tes paroles grossières ! »

« Personne ne les a comprises, mes insultes ! » protesta Nikita.

« Moi, si ... Dommage ! » dit Severus en se levant.

« Si on ne peut même plus jurer en russe maintenant... » grogna le jeune homme en suivant son père alors que Vlada envoyait Rope à la volière, après lui avoir donné quelques morceaux de viande. Elle suivit ensuite son mari et son fils, voulant savoir pourquoi Nikita était autant sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Severus, celui-ci s'adressa à son fils.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives Nikita ? »**

 **« Je suis désolé papa... »** répondit celui-ci en baissant les yeux. **« Je suis juste nerveux. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« J'ai pris une décision et je voulais vous en parler. Mais j'ai peur de votre réaction... Et pas que de la vôtre d'ailleurs... »**

Severus et Vlada se regardèrent, incertain.

 **« J'aimerais dire qui je suis à Remus, »** lâcha Nikita en un souffle. **« J'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas d'accord, j'ai peur aussi qu'il me déteste, »** dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Vlada vint immédiatement l'enlacer.

 **« Mon chaton, calme-toi. Nous en avons parlé il y a longtemps déjà avec ton père et nous sommes tout à fait d'accord pour mettre Remus dans la confidence. »** Nikita releva la tête immédiatement. **« Tu ne peux pas complètement occulter ton ancienne vie et je suis sûre que Remus est ce qu'il te faut pour t'y rattacher. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'entame toujours la conversation avec lui depuis la rentrée ? »** fit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Nikita écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« On s'est juste dit que si tu disais la vérité à Remus, il voudrait très certainement te voir souvent et s'il nous côtoyait du jour au lendemain ça ferait bizarre. »**

 **« Vous êtes les parents les plus formidables au monde ! »** s'écria Nikita en se jetant au cou de Vlada.

 **« Quand vas-tu lui dire Nikita ? »** demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

 **« J'aimerais y aller maintenant. Tant que j'en ai le courage... »**

 **« Alors va mon fils, »** lui dit Vlada en souriant tendrement. Nikita enlaça rapidement Severus, puis sa mère avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de DCFM. Vlada se retourna vers son mari une fois la porte fermée.

 **« Tu ne perdras pas ton fils Severus... »**

 **« Que dis-tu ? »** demanda celui-ci en relevant un sourcil.

 **« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, que tu as peur que Remus ne te reprenne ton fils, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il t'aime. »**

 **« J'espère... »** murmura Severus en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité.

.oOo.

Nikita était fébrile lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté. Il avait quand même abandonné tout le monde et il avait fait tuer Sirius pour ensuite abandonner Remus... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser tomber, il n'était pas un ancien Gryffondor pour rien !

Il toqua et, après avoir entendu le professeur lui demander d'entrer, pénétra dans la pièce sans oublier de refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui. Remus, qui était devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, se retourna quand il entendit la porte se refermer et lui fit un petit sourire doux.

« Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Nikita sortit sa baguette sous le regard curieux de Remus et lança un sort d'intimité. Il expira profondément puis releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur de DCFM. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de dire :

« Bonjour Moony... » Remus le regarda dans les yeux, un peu décontenancé.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« C'est moi... Harry... » murmura Nikita.

Il avait baissé la tête, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter ce qui allait suivre. Durant un long moment, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et Nikita eut un coup au cœur. Prenant ce silence comme un refus de lui parler, il se détourna pour partir, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

Il avait atteint la poignée quand il se sentit des bras très musclés lui encercler les épaules pour le plaquer contre un large torse. Il entendit aussi quelques sanglots étouffés dans ses cheveux. Remus s'était littéralement jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer, ayant peur de le laisser partir. Nikita était très tendu dans cette étreinte et son professeur s'en rendit compte.

« Pardon... Excuse-moi Harry... Nikita... Je ne sais plus... Je n'aurais pas dû, tu dois m'en vouloir... »

Il commença à partir avant que Nikita ne se retourne de lui-même pour venir se blottir dans ses bras en pleurant. Ils pleurèrent tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se détachèrent néanmoins au bout d'un long moment et Remus essuya ses larmes.

« Raconte-moi tout s'il-te-plaît. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, comment en es-tu arrivé à Nikita Snape, le fils de ton détesté professeur de potion ? Pourquoi je ne reconnais pas ton odeur ? »

Le garçon lui fit un sourire triste.

« Promet-moi de me laisser finir Remus. Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir et même sûrement, mais j'aimerais pouvoir tout te dire. »

« Bien sûr que je te laisserai finir ! Et il n'y a pas de raison de t'en vouloir, alors vas-y je t'écoute, » dit le professeur assez inquiet.

« Bien... C'est difficile de te l'avouer, surtout maintenant... Mais ça n'a jamais été facile. Je ne vous ai jamais raconté l'exact vérité sur ma condition à Privet Drive. C'était plus... Difficile que ce que j'ai pu vous avouer. Et cet été a été … pire que tout... Il s'est passé des choses... et... j'étais en train de mourir. »

Remus eut peur de comprendre le sous-entendu présent dans le "pire que tout", mais voulait une confirmation.

« Excuse-moi, Nikita mais ... j'ai peur de comprendre. Est-ce que ce qui t'es arrivé cet été ...a un rapport avec ton comportement ? Le fait que tu sois distant et que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec le contact humain ? » Nikita baissa la tête, honteux.

« Oui... » Un grondement sortit de la poitrine de Remus alors que ses yeux viraient au jaune. « Moony, tu m'as promis... »

« Pardon... » continue dit Remus en respirant profondément pour se calmer.

« J'étais en train de mourir. Pas seulement dans mon corps, mais aussi dans mon âme. J'étais résigné à partir... Et Severus est arrivé. Il a mis plusieurs heures à me sauver et m'a ramené chez lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, avant d'en avertir qui que ce soit, et quand je me suis réveillé nous avons beaucoup parlé. Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, je lui ai avoué beaucoup de choses sans vraiment m'en rendre compte : ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley, ma célébrité que je détestais, mes parents que je voulais retrouver, la vie que je voulais abandonner... Il m'a alors fait une proposition complètement dingue : celle de changer de vie. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en repensant à ce jour-là. Ce jour qui avait changé sa vie. « J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit et j'ai fini par accepter. Nous avons mis en scène ma disparition, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire... Et il m'a envoyé chez Vlada en Russie pendant que lui restait ici pour s'assurer que tout ce passait bien et que personne ne me retrouverait ... et pour garder un œil sur toi aussi. J'ai changé de vie. J'ai pris une potion qui a changé mon ADN, ma magie, mon physique, mon odeur, absolument tout et je suis devenu leur fils. » Un doux sourire étira alors ses lèvres « J'ai passé une année merveilleuse. Enfin, J'ai pu être moi. Vraiment moi. Et je suis devenu la personne que tu as devant toi. J'aime les études, le sport, les duels, j'aime toujours autant le Quidditch, j'aime la vie tout simplement. Mais je m'en veux énormément de t'avoir abandonné et je te jure qu... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à nouveau étouffé dans une étreinte d'ours -de loup plutôt- par un Remus en pleure.

« Pardonne-moi Harry... Pardonne-moi... Je suis tellement désolé ! Je t'ai laissé là-bas... Tout est de ma faute … mais je suis tellement heureux que tu aies trouvé le bonheur. Je sais que je n'en ai aucun droit mais j'aimerais que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie. » Nikita se recula un peu de l'étreinte.

« Evidemment que tu as une place dans ma vie ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ecoute Moony, j'ai une idée : si on arrêtait de s'auto-flageller et qu'on repartait sur une base saine ? »

« J'en serai vraiment heureux Nikita. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me racontes ta vie, que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait durant cette dernière année. »

« Ça va être long... »

« J'ai tout le week-end ! » lui répondit Remus avec un immense sourire.

« C'était tellement génial Moony... J'ai passé un mois avec Vlada seulement, elle m'a soigné, consolé, aimé. Elle m'a fait visiter plein d'endroits merveilleux, et j'ai pris une potion pour changer mes gènes et une pour contrer mes carences. En deux semaines, je suis devenu Nikita Snape et même mon caractère a un peu changer. En recevant mon héritage, je suis devenu plus puissant … je suis même devenu accro aux études et à la lecture ! Ensuite, Severus est arrivé et … comme j'ai changé de physique, ça a été plus facile pour lui de s'habituer à moi, que moi à lui. On a dû assez vite jouer le jeu père-fils, pour l'école, puis il m'a donné des cours de potion pour rattraper mon retard, m'a appris l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie. »

« Vraiment ? Tu maîtrises tout ça maintenant ? »

« Disons que je m'en sort, » sourit Nikita. « Je lui ai aussi préparé un morceau de potager derrière chez nous, pour que l'on puisse jardiner ensemble et apprendre à se connaître. Il m'a aussi emmené chez les Gobelins car nous avons découvert que ma cicatrice contenait un morceau d'âme de Voldy. » Remus pâlit. « Ils ont pu me l'enlever, ne t'inquiètes pas, et je n'ai plus de vision maintenant. Ensuite j'ai commencé les cours. Les études à Durmstrang sont vraiment géniales ! J'ai refais ma cinquième année et j'ai donc repassé mes BUSES. J'avais eu beaucoup de cours différents, comme duel, Magie Noire, et combat non magique. Je me suis fait de nombreux amis, j'ai été pris dans l'équipe universitaire de Quidditch et nous sommes arrivés deuxième du championnat. En plus, j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions pour m'entraîner avec Viktor Krum toute l'année. Oh ! Et j'ai été attaqué par un dragon. »

« Un dragon ? » dit Remus d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui, je te montrerai l'article du journal. Mon meilleur ami est un vampire, et je suis même devenu son frère de morsure. »

« Tu es devenu un frère de morsure ? Tu as le soutien des vampires du monde entier ? » s'extasia Remus.

« Je te présenterai Misha un jour, » dit gentiment Nikita. « A noël dernier; j'ai eu un coup de blues en repensant à ma vie ici, à toi, à Ron, à Hermione et j'ai pris ma première cuite. C'est aussi là que je me suis disputé avec papa pour la première fois. »

« Papa... »

« Severus... » murmura Nikita.

« Oui … mais même si je sais qu'il est ton père maintenant, c'est encore étrange, » sourit doucement Remus.

« Donc, ensuite j'ai passé mes BUSES et j'en ai eu 16 sur 16 ! »

« 16 ? »

« Je t'ai dis que je m'étais pris de passion pour les études, » dit Nikita avec un clin d'œil. « J'ai même pu passer mon ASPIC de Duel en candidat libre, je l'ai eu avec un Optimal ! »

« Ça alors ! Je suis bluffé Nikita, et très fière de toi ! »

« Voilà mon année, pour résumer. Un jour je te montrerais mon album photo. »

« J'en serais ravi... » répondit Remus avec un sourire tendre. « Nikita ? Je peux te serrer contre moi encore une fois. »

« Bien sûr Moony... Je vais mieux maintenant. Il ne faut pas me prendre par surprise mais avec toi... Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »

Après une nouvelle et très longue étreinte, Nikita proposa d'aller voir ses parents. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le salon de Severus qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec Remus. Celui-ci pris la parole :

« Severus, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir pris soin de Harry. Tu as fais ce que j'aurais du faire il y a des années. C'est pour moi une dette de vie que j'ai envers toi, car s'il était mort cet été, je le serais moi-même. Merci aussi Vlada, de lui avoir donné enfin l'amour maternel dont il manquait tant. »

« C'est tout naturel Remus, ne nous remercie pas. D'autant que nous avons nous aussi gagné beaucoup avec cet arrangement, » répondit Vlada.

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous avons gagné un fils magnifique et d'une gentillesse à tout épreuve ... Nous avons gagné une famille. »

« Tu auras quand même pu garder papa auprès de toi, » intervient Nikita. Vlada ricana.

« Oui, pour un an. Ce vieux ronchon serait parti ramper aux pieds de Lord-absence-de-nez à peine la mission terminée, juste pour gagner cette guerre. Il ne m'aurait jamais épousée alors que j'attends ça depuis vingt ans. »

« Le vieux ronchon que je suis, te rappelle que tu ne serais jamais venue t'installer en Angleterre s'il n'y avait pas eu Nikita ! » grogna Severus.

« C'est vrai ! Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse appeler un pays où il n'y a pas de café, un pays ! »

Remus explosa de rire, rapidement suivit de Nikita.

« C'est toujours comme ça chez vous ? » demanda le professeur de DCFM une fois calmé.

« Oh non, là c'était la version soft ! » dit Nikita en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Au fait Remus, accepterais-tu d'être officiellement le parrain de Nikita ? » demanda Vlada. Remus la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Ça serait avec plaisir Vlada mais tu sais que de par mon statut, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais pas être son tuteur, les lois l'interdisent... »

« Mais tu oublies une chose Remus, Nikita n'est pas anglais, il est russe ! Et chez nous, tu as tout à fait le droit d'être son tuteur, si tu viens t'installer en Russie. Tu n'as plus qu'à apprendre la langue. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du loup-garou alors qu'il fixait toujours Vlada.

« J'en serai véritablement honoré. » Il se retourna vers le jeune homme. « Tu acceptes de m'avoir pour parrain ? »

« Évidemment ! Pour moi tu l'étais déjà de toute façon, » dit Nikita en éteignant Remus. « Au fait, » demanda-il après quelques minutes, « qui est ma marraine ? »

Ce fut Severus qui répondit en grognant.

« Tania, évidemment... On devrait faire un jeu pour savoir lequel de ton parrain ou de ta marraine j'aime le moins. »

« Tu n'aimes personne papa. »

« Si, il t'aime toi chaton ! » répondit Vlada.

« Et toi aussi mama ! »

« J'ai compris... Vous vous liguez contre moi en fait ! » grogna à nouveau Severus.

« Évidemment, où serait l'intérêt d'une telle conversation sinon, » dit Vlada avec un sourire innocent.

« Bienvenu en enfer Lupin ! »

« Je m'y plais déjà, » répondit celui-ci avec un immense sourire.

« Au fait Moony ?! Je peux venir avec toi à la prochaine pleine lune ? »

« _Pardon ?!_ » hurlèrent Severus et Remus d'une même voix, alors que Vlada sautillait sur place complètement excitée.

« Oh oui, ça serait super ! »

« Nikita... Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas. Je pourrais te faire du mal. »

« Mais non, regarde. »

En quelques secondes, Nikita se transforma en un petit chat des sables extrêmement mignon.

« C'est pas vrai Nikita... Quand as-tu appris à faire ça ? » demanda Remus en prenant le petit animal contre son torse.

« Il nous a dit qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage juste après sa troisième année. Il l'a fait pour pouvoir t'accompagner, comme son père biologique l'avait fait. Il a terminé son apprentissage il y a quelques mois seulement. Juste avant de passer ses BUSES. »

« Ce jeune homme est surprenant... » Nikita sauta à terre en reprenant sa forme humaine.

« Alors tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut voir ça jeune homme, » dit Remus en le tenant par les épaules, avant de le tourner pour qu'il soit face à son père, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

« S'il-te-plaît papa ! »

« Pas question ! C'est dangereux et même sous ta forme animagus, tu es trop fragile. »

« Allez papa, ça fait des années que j'attends ça... » supplia-t-il.

Severus regarda son fils qui le fixait avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Et devant un Remus hilare, le grand Severus Snape, maître des potion, bâtard graisseux, et terreur des cachots, céda misérablement.

« D'accord mais je viens avec toi, pas de protestation, et si je dis qu'on rentre, on rentre c'est bien clair jeune homme ?! »

« Merci papa ! » s'exclama Nikita en se jetant dans les bras de son père avec un énorme sourire.

Remus regarda la scène un peu abasourdi. Décidément, Severus avait bien changé.

« Je pourrais aussi me joindre à vous ? » demanda Vlada.

« Évidemment, mais … vous êtes tous les trois des animagus ? »

« Exact Lupin, » confirma Severus en lâchant son fils. « Personne n'est au courant, pas même Albus, alors tiens ta langue. »

« C'est promis. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous arriviez après le coucher de soleil et que vous partiez avant le lever. Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un assiste à la transformation. »

« Tu oublies que je l'ai déjà vu Remus, » déclara Nikita. Severus grogna.

« Oui, je sais et ce n'est pas un de mes meilleurs souvenirs alors je préférerais ne pas recommencer ça. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'un autre loup-garou traîne dans la forêt ce soir-là. »

Nikita baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol et Severus, qui connaissait son fils par cœur, repéra tout de suite le malaise.

« Quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ? » dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

« Mais... rien. »

« Explication ! » claqua la voix de Severus. Le loup-garou pu ainsi constater que si Severus craquait devant son fils, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

« Lorsque Sirius a été enfermé pour être livré aux détraqueurs, nous étions tous les trois, Hermione, Ron et moi, à l'infirmerie. Le directeur est venu nous parler et nous dire que nous avions besoin de temps. Hermione à tout de suite compris ce que demandait le directeur et elle a sorti un retourneur de temps, qu'elle avait utilisé toute l'année pour suivre plusieurs cours à la fois. Ron étant cloué au lit, nous ne sommes partis que tous les deux avec Hermione. Nous sommes remontés de trois heures dans le temps, ce qui nous a d'abord permis de sauver Buck, l'hippogriffe, » ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Severus.

« Puis nous avons attendu pour pouvoir sauver Sirius. Quand nous avons vu Remus s'attaquer à Padfood, Hermione s'est souvenue qu'un loup-garou répondait toujours à l'appel de ses semblables et à partir de ça, elle a eu l'idée de ... de faire diversion ...»

Remus pâlit considérablement.

« Elle a donc imité le cri du loup et Remus s'est détourné pour partir dans la forêt. Nous nous sommes sauvés la vie … en quelque sorte, » dit Nikita avec un sourire dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Il su qu'il avait échoué piteusement quand il vit le regard noir de son père. « Le problème, c'est qu'après avoir entendu le cri d'Hermione, le loup-garou a commencé à nous chercher. Nous avons couru pendant un moment dans la forêt, mais il était toujours après nous. Et quand il a réussi à nous rattraper, Buck l'a chassé en lui mettant un coup de sabot. »

« Ça explique le mal de tête, » marmonna l'ex-Maraudeur.

« Ensuite, nous sommes allés là où nous savions que j'étais avec Sirius. Il y avait une centaine de détraqueurs qui étaient en train d'aspirer nos âmes, alors j'ai fais un patronus pour les chasser. Une fois Sirius enfermé dans la plus haute tour de l'école, nous sommes montés sur le dos de Buck pour qu'il nous y emmène, Hermione a fait exploser la porte et Sirius a pu s'enfuir grâce à Buck. Ensuite nous sommes revenus à l'infirmerie, juste après que nos anciens "nous" aient activé le retourneur de temps, et voilà... »

Un grand silence accompagna ses dernières paroles. Il avait toujours les yeux baissés, de peur de voir les reproches dans ceux de son père ou de son parrain.

« Y a-t-il eu une seule année où tu n'ais pas été en danger de mort ? » demanda Vlada.

« L'année dernière, » répondit Nikita avec un demi-sourire qui se fana aussitôt. « Ah non... Le dragon... Alors non ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Misha depuis longtemps, j'aimerais beauc... »

« N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, jeune homme ! » gronda son père. « C'était incroyablement stupide comme idée. »

« Je sais papa... Mais Sirius... Et le directeur... »

« Si j'attrape ce vieux chewing-gum ridé, il va comprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec la vie des enfants... Le troll, la pierre philosophale, le basilic, le loup-garou, les détraqueurs, la coupe de feu... »

« Ombrage ! » rajouta Nikita avant de se rendre compte que son père ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

« Quoi Ombrage ? Nikita parles ! »

« Sans compter le doloris qu'elle allait me lancer... » commença Nikita, alors que Remus lâchait un hoquet de surprise et que Severus bouillonnait de colère. « … chaque semaine, elle trouvait moyen de me faire sortir de mes gongs, en insultant la mort de Cédric par exemple, et à chaque retenue, elle me faisait écrire avec une plume de sang. La cicatrice "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge" était inscrite sur ma main jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la potion papa. »

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu quand je t'ai examiné ? » demanda Severus la mâchoire douloureuse, à force de serrer les dents.

« Je posais un glamour sur ma main... » avoua Nikita tout bas.

« Pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne, stupide boule de poils ! »

L'insulte interpella Remus et elle aurait pu être drôle si le moment n'avait pas été si grave.

« C'est toujours la même chose papa... A qui j'aurais pu le dire ? Le directeur qui m'a ignoré toute l'année ? Sirius qui était en fuite ? Toi qui me détestais ? Remus qui passait son temps à gérer ses transformations, soutenir Sirius, et exécuter des missions pour l'Ordre ! Il devait avoir assez de soucis comme ça... Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance aux adultes... »

« Maintenant tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus d'un ton très doux, voyant que Severus n'était pas en état de faire autre chose que de hurler contre la terre entière.

« Oui, maintenant je le sais, » dit Nikita en souriant.

« Bien, ne parlons plus de ça... » dit Remus. « Montre-moi ton album photos, et je veux tout savoir sur cette histoire de dragon ! »


	25. Chapitre 26

Lumos !

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre (long chapitre!), un peu plus long que les autres avec le retour de Charlie ET de Misha ! (Oui je sais... Enfin!)

Merci à vous encore et toujours, pour les reviews, les follos, les favs et merci à ma bêta Lau, qui a eut une semaines très chargé mais à tout de même réussi à corriger ce chapitre cette nuit à deux heures du matin !

 **/!\ J'ai quelques précisions à faire, merci de lire ses quelques lignes avant de continuer pour que je n'ai plus à répondre la même chose à tous les chapitres, dans les MP ou les reviews :**

-CETTE HISTOIRE EST TERMINEE ! Elle comporte 36 chapitres, plus un épilogue. (sauf changement de dernière minute).

-Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas publier une fin que j'ai déjà écrite, sauf si éventuellement, je me fait renverser par un bus demain. Donc non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas cette fiction.

-Cette histoire n'est pas un bashing (comportement excessif) il y aura des personnages un peu moins sympathique que dans les livres originaux de JKR, mais ces comportements seront expliqués, de façon rationnel (du moins je l'espère) et ils ne seront pas les grands génies du mal etc...

-Pour une meilleure fluidité de lecture, je ne met pas les bafouillages de Nikita lorsqu'il bute sur des mots, malgré que son apprentissage est été un peu rapide.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Jalousie

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent doucement. Nikita avait fait une nuit féline avec ses parents et maintenant un loup-garou. Son père avait prit sur lui pour se retrouver face à son cauchemar de jeunesse. Il était resté couché sur le lit, se contentant de grogner quand le loup-garou y allait un peu trop brutalement avec son chaton. Mais étrangement, le loup était assez délicat avec la boule de poils, on aurait pu croire qu'il le protégeait lui aussi.

Chose que Remus avait confirmé après son réveil ; il se souvenait très bien de sa nuit et avait dit à Severus que, lorsqu'il avait vu le chaton, une alerte dans son esprit avait hurlé : "louveteau". Remus avait d'ailleurs passé une nuit merveilleuse, il avait eu l'impression de revenir au temps des Maraudeurs. Bien qu'avec la potion tue-loup ses nuits de pleine lune étaient un peu moins difficiles, il avait eu plus de contrôle et avait pu garder tous ses souvenirs. Ce qui était encore mieux !

En bref, le temps passait tranquillement entre les cours, les entraînements et les quelques jeux avec les autres. Bizarrement, Nikita ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres, mais ce qui étonna tout le monde, sauf ceux qui connaissaient son secret, c'était le fait qu'il ait des amis dans toutes les maisons. Notamment Hermione, car ils étaient très souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Il avait aussi rencontré Luna, dansant toute seule au milieu du troupeau de sombrals, qui lui avait sourit doucement avant de lui dire "Je suis contente de te revoir, et de savoir que tu n'es plus seul... Je ne t'avais jamais vu si heureux." Puis elle était partie, sans un mot de plus.

Nikita l'avait revue quelques jours plus tard, et il était convaincu qu'elle savait qui il était, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il avait aussi rencontré Susan Bones qui lui avait timidement demandé de l'aide pour savoir dans quel livre chercher des informations pour son devoir de DCFM, alors que madame Pince n'était pas là.

Il n'avait pas réellement d'amis, mais il discutait souvent gentiment avec telle ou telle personne au milieu du hall ce qui choquait tout le monde. Il avait parfois des réflexions mais il faisait alors son fameux regard noir et personne ne cherchait vraiment à insister. Des rumeurs disaient que c'était un Mangemort qui essayait de s'infiltrer au sein de Poudlard, d'autres disaient qu'il essayait juste de faire enrager son père, bien que celui-ci n'ait jamais rien dit. Nikita se moquait de tout ça. Il parlait à qui il voulait, quand il voulait et si ça ne plaisait pas, ce n'était pas son problème.

Un des problèmes d'ailleurs, répondait au nom de Ronald Weasley. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais rien fait, son ancien meilleur ami passait son temps à l'insulter et le provoquer. Il répondait rarement à ses provocations, ou alors par des répliques tranchantes digne de son nom. Nikita ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin s'acharnait sur lui. Enfin... Il en avait une petite idée. Ron haïssait Snape, donc il haïssait son fils. En plus, il devenait vraiment très agressif quand il le serpentard en train de parler à Hermione. Peut-être que la jalousie motivait en partie son agressivité, mais Nikita n'allait pas cesser de parler à Hermione à cause de lui.

Hermione... Il était tellement heureux de la retrouver. Il éprouvait un sentiment de nostalgie, comme s'il revenait à quelque chose de familier, appartenant à une vie antérieur. Pourtant, à aucun moment il n'avait eu envie de lui dire la vérité. Il aimait parler avec elle des devoirs, des études, de sujets plus graves aussi, mais c'était tout. Ils avaient parfois parlé d'Harry et le regard d'Hermione s'était voilé de tristesse. Nikita avait appris que Ron avait beaucoup de mal à surmonter la perte de son meilleur ami et qu'il en était devenu plus agressif. Nikita avait senti une pointe de remord, qu'il avait vite étouffée. Il ne mettrait pas en péril sa nouvelle vie, et il savait que Ron arriverait à surmonter ça, grâce à sa famille notamment, car lui en avait toujours eu une... Et Nikita ne voulait pas perdre la sienne.

L'un de ses autres problèmes était Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme était, bizarrement, agréable à vivre. Il était cultivé et intelligent, avait beaucoup d'humour et s'intéressait facilement à n'importe quel sujet. Mais il ne supportait pas que Nikita "fraternise avec l'ennemi" donc ils se disputaient régulièrement, notamment quand le jeune Malfoy voyait son camarade discuter avec une autre maison que la sienne. Enfin, Draco criait et vitupérait pendant dix bonnes minutes alors que Nikita lisait sans lui porter la moindre attention. Malgrés les crises de Drago, ça ne les empêchait pas de s'apprécier de plus en plus.

En plus de son camarade de chambre, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches. Nikita savait très bien que le père de Théo était un Mangemort mais Draco lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort, et qu'il ne comptait pas le devenir à son tour même si, apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Blaise, lui, était neutre. Parmi les autres Serpentards, certains le regardaient avec haine car son père était un traître, comme Pansy Parkinson ou Crabb et Goyle ; d'autres avec respect, car son père était un directeur de maison très respecté ; et les derniers avec indifférence. Pour justifier son rapprochement avec Nikita, Draco avait dit à son père qu'il s'approchait du fils du traître pour connaître ses opinions et l'influencer, car il était déjà venu aux oreilles de Voldy que le fils Snape était un vrai guerrier sur-entraîné. Lucius avait même été récompensé par le Lord pour l'initiative de son fils.

Ce samedi, c'était la première sortie à Prè-au-Lard et Nikita avait reçu, la veille, un hibou de Charlie qui lui proposait de le retrouver au Trois Balais dès le matin, car celui-ci n'oubliait pas qu'il lui avait proposé de lui montrer sa pointe de dragon. Son père faisait, bien sûr, partie des encadrants.

D'après sa mère, il s'était même porté volontaire, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Dumbledore avait objecté, disant qu'il était numéro un sur la liste noire de Voldemort et que c'était trop risqué, mais le professeur l'avait fait taire en disant que son fils était autant en danger que lui et qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne soit pas près de lui en cas d'attaque. Vlada avait d'ailleurs ajouté que si elle n'était pas intervenue en faveur de son fils, il n'aurait même pas eu l'autorisation de sortir, surtout après qu'elle ai dit à son mari que Nikita allait à Pré-au-lard pour voir Charlie. Le fils Snape n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que son père avait contre Charlie, mais n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Draco aussi avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il n'aille pas à la sortie avec lui, Blaise et Théo pour y aller avec un Weasley. Il avait hurlé pendant de longues minutes, sans succès.

Comme chaque matin, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, l'esprit encore brumeux, Nikita alla courir dans le parc. Pendant sa course, il remarqua que l'un des sombrals boitait et après avoir regardé de plus près, il remarqua que l'équidé avait une morsure à la patte, il avait donc prévenu Hagrid et l'avait aidé à soigner l'animal. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il courait dans les couloirs du château, les cheveux détachés et encore humides, de la douche, sous les regards hébétés et encore endormis des autres élèves.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le village de Pré-au-lard, il passa à toute vitesse devant ses parents, mais en profita tout de même pour faire un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère, chose qu'il faisait rarement maintenant qu'ils ne mangeaient plus ensemble le matin. Il déboula quelques minutes plus tard dans l'auberge, essoufflé et complètement débraillé, en regardant autour de lui. Charlie était assis à une table, en face de la porte, par laquelle Nikita déboula comme une fusée, faisant sourire le dragonnier.

Effectivement, Charlie le regardait … il le dévorait même du regard ! Il le trouvait tellement beau, que son coeur chavirait. Les cheveux de Nikita, ébouriffés et humides, tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, avec certaines mèches qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Il portait une cape noire avec les bords en fourrure, une chemise blanche mal boutonnée qui dévoilait un débardeur noir en-dessous, un pantalon trop fin pour la saison, accompagnée d'une ceinture en argent dont le fermoir représentait une lune, et des bottes en peau de dragon. Sans oublier ses brassards en cuir noir qui ne le quittaient jamais.

Nikita en profita aussi pour détailler le jeune homme face à lui. Charlie avait attaché dans son dos ses longs cheveux et il portait, encore une fois, des vêtements moldus, composés d'une veste en cuir marron sur un polo bordeaux et d'un jean bleu assez classique. Lui aussi, portait aux pieds des bottines en peau de dragon, mais de la même couleur que sa veste et fourrées. Nikita remarqua que Charlie ne portait plus la même boucle à son oreille, il avait l'impression de reconnaître l'objet mais n'était pas sûr. Cette inspection mutuelle ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Nikita s'avance et s'affale sur la chaise en face de Charlie. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il entendit une voix froide dans son dos. Son père.

« Toujours autant de classe Nikita. »

« J'étais en retard ! »

« Il fallait partir plus tôt, j'espérais t'avoir au moins inculqué la ponctualité que ta mère a omis de t'enseigner. »

« Je ne suis jamais en retard, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais là, pendant mon entraînement j'ai remarqué qu'un sombral boitait alors je suis allé voir Hagrid et j'ai bien mis dix minutes pour le réveiller, ensuite je l'ai aidé à le soigner et le temps de descendre aux cachots pour me doucher, j'étais en retard. » se justifia l'adolescent.

« Ceci explique cela ! » dit sa mère en désignant ses cheveux, qu'elle tapota ensuite avec sa baguette pour qu'ils se tressèrent d'eux-même.

« Merci mama ! » sourit-il en sortant lui-même sa baguette, pour que sa chemise se reboutonne normalement d'elle-même. Pendant ce temps, Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme qui accompagnait son fils, et prit un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus :

« Monsieur Weasley puis-je vous parler un instant ? » Charlie déglutit mais hocha néanmoins la tête avant de se lever pour le suivre.

« Oui monsieur. »

Une fois dans un coin de la pièce, la chauve-souris des cachots se stoppa et posa un sort d'intimité.

« Monsieur Weasley, » commença-t-il par susurrer en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, « je vois parfaitement clair dans votre jeu, et si Nikita n'a rien vu et ne verra sans doute jamais rien, je sais que vous espérez le séduire. »

Il leva la main alors que Charlie voulait protester.

« Ne niez pas l'évidence, je sais lire sur les visages et le votre, comme tous les Weasley, est comme un livre ouvert. Je voulais juste vous avertir que je sais ce que vous faites et que je ne tolérerai pas qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal. Vous avez sans doute noté ses réactions ... disproportionnées lors d'un contact imprévu. Sachez que ce n'est pas pour rien, et qu'il a vécu des choses difficiles et en vivra sûrement encore. Vous comprendrez donc que je n'accepterai pas qu'il souffre de vos agissements. Si vous voulez tenter votre chance, soit, mais s'il souffre de n'importe quelle façon à cause de vous … aucun endroit sur Terre ne pourra vous cachez de ma colère. Vu ? » demanda-t-il enfin à Charlie qui avait légèrement blanchi.

« B-bien monsieur. »

« Autre chose, s'il y a une attaque pendant votre... sortie. Il voudra aller aider les combattants, et vous devrez le forcer à retourner au château, par n'importe quel moyen. Je ne veux pas le voir sur le champ de bataille. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui monsieur, » acquiesça Charlie conscient de sa responsabilité. Severus le scruta un instant avant de hocher la tête et d'enlever le sort d'intimité. Ils retournèrent auprès des deux autres Snape qui discutaient joyeusement.

« Tu lui voulais quoi papa ? »

« Quelque chose pour l'Ordre … donc rien qui te concerne, stupide chat curieux et impertinent. » répondit-il. Puis en voyant son fils qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche, il continua en se tournant vers la porte « Bon allons surveiller ses cornichons qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'acheter des bonbons. »

« Je te rapporterai des Gnomes au poivre et des plumes en sucre papa » s'exclama Nikita en parlant un peu fort. Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent, et il sorit, consterné, avec sa femme qui riait beaucoup à côté de lui.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour, que je verrais quelqu'un se moquer ouvertement de Snape et en ressortir vivant, je ne l'aurais pas cru, » dit Charlie tout sourire.

« Il faut juste savoir comment le prendre... » répondit Nikita en souriant également.

« Tu parles très bien notre langue maintenant. » remarqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les jeunes ? » demanda alors madame Rosmerta qui s'approchait.

« Une bièraubeurre s'il-vous-plaît. Nikita, prends ce que tu veux, je t'invite ! »

« Merci Charlie ! » s'exclama Nikita avant de se tourner vers Rosemerta, les yeux brillants « S'il-vous-plaît madame ... dites-moi que vous avez du café, » demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai jeune homme ! Et je n'en fais pas assez souvent à mon goût ! »

« Vous êtes ma sauveuse, » s'émerveilla Nikita avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête, sous les éclats de rire le Charlie et de la patronne.

La matinée passa calmement, et Nikita montra enfin sa pointe de Noir des Hébrides à un Charlie fasciné. Par la suite, celui-ci lui avoua qu'après l'avoir vu, il avait eu l'idée de faire pareil avec son crochet dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le crochet en question avait appartenu à un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, un dragon redoutable.

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans le village, où Nikita acheta, comme promis, des Gnomes au poivre et des plumes en sucre pour son père. Il acheta aussi pas mal de nouveaux livres sous le regard incrédule de Charlie. Ce dernier lui parla beaucoup de son travail, permettant un sujet de conversation qui les passionnait tous les deux. Ils commandèrent aussi un bon repas au Trois Balais pour le déjeuner, et ils avaient presque fini quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler Charlie. Ron courait vers son frère mais il se stoppa à un mètre de la table lorsqu'il aperçut Nikita.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » cracha-t-il.

« Comme tu le vois Ron, nous sommes en train de manger, » dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Hermione arrivait derrière son ami.

« Tu manges avec ce serpent ?! » s'étrangla Ron.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je vois... Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il était à Serpentard ! » déclara le jeune rouquin avec un sourire qui, pendant un instant, ressembla à celui de Draco Malfoy.

« Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit, mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème, » dit prudemment Charlie, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Comment ça tu ne vois pas ?! C'est le fils de Snape ! »

« Et ? » l'interrogea son frère, qui appréciait de moins en moins le comportement de son cadet.

« Je vais vous laisser Charlie. C'était très sympa de te revoir, » fit doucement Nikita en se levant, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation entre les deux frères par sa présence.

« Non, ne part pas ! Pas à cause de mon frère ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra bientôt et j'ai des devoirs à faire aujourd'hui de toute façon. Tu sais bien qu'un devoir de potion de cinquante centimètres sur la capacité des yeux de triton pour faire pousser les cheveux, n'attends pas, » rit-il doucement.

Charlie se leva, clairement déçu. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son frère le devança.

« C'est ça ! Je ne sais pas comment tu triches, mais ta méthode marche bien, tu as même surpasser Hermione alors que c'est la plus intelligente, » assena méchamment Ron.

Nikita choisit de ne pas répondre et il se détourna pour sortir, sans un mot, lorsqu'il sentit une main dans son dos. Hermione, qui voulait le retenir pour s'excuser du comportement de Ron, se fit repousser rapidement en arrière par un Charlie qui avait anticipé son geste, pour se mettre entre elle et Nikita, avant que celui-ci ne se retourne, dague au poing. L'action s'était passée si vite, avec des mouvements si fluides, qu'il n'avait heureusement pas attiré l'attention. Ron et Hermione, qui ne voyaient que le dos de Charlie n'avait pas vu la dague. La scène s'était comme arrêtée. Nikita maintenait son arme contre le torse de Charlie et respirait fortement. L'aîné se pencha vers l'autre, pour murmurer :

« C'est bon Nikita, c'est moi : Charlie. Tu ne risques rien. »

Le jeune Russe sembla revenir à lui un instant plus tard et bredouilla, confus :

« Excuse-moi... Vraiment... Je suis désolé... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Allez, retourne au château ... je dois engueuler mon frère, » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Nikita hocha la tête et fila. Charlie quand à lui se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu as poussé Hermione ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne, » claqua la voix de Charlie.

Ron n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère aussi froid, il devait donc être fâché.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Il t'a ensorcelé, c'est ça ? »

« Veux-tu arrêter d'être stupide plus de deux minutes d'affilées, Ronald ? » s'exaspéra son frère. « Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. » Une fois que les deux jeunes furent assis, il reprit. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un crétin avec Nikita ? »

« Mais... C'est un Snape, un fils de Mangemort, un guerrier russe, il fait de la magie noire, c'est un Serpentard ! Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?! » s'enflamma-t-il alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Apparemment ! » répondit Charlie durement. « Ron, tu as l'esprit tellement étriqué... Reprenons si tu veux bien. C'est un Snape, certes. J'avais remarqué figure-toi. A part être le descendant du plus jeune maître de potion depuis des siècles et d'avoir de magnifiques yeux noirs -mine dégoutée de Ron- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Un fils de Mangemort, là encore je ne vois pas de problème vu que c'est le fils d'un espion qui a sauvé énormément de vies au péril de la sienne durant la première guerre. Un guerrier russe, je te l'accorde ! Il a eu une vie difficile, même si je n'en connais pas plus que toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est beaucoup entraîné. La magie noire ? Rien de plus normal ! Elle est dans le cursus scolaire en Russie. Tout n'est pas uniquement blanc ou noir, Ron ! Renseigne-toi un peu avant de hurler ! Un Serpentard ? Une maison qui incarne la ruse, l'ambition et l'intelligence, je ne vois pas de mal à cela. A part qu'il est capable de tenir une conversation sur beaucoup de sujet. »

« Et il est très intelligent Ron, n'en doute pas ! » intervint Hermione pour la première fois. « Il ne triche absolument pas et il passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ... tu le saurais si tu y mettais toi-même quelquefois les pieds. Il est très cultivé, s'intéresse à tout et peut débattre sur n'importe quel sujet, même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il n'a pas de préjugés sur les nés-moldus et aide chaque personne qui en a besoin quand nous faisons nos devoirs. »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes, le regard de Ron passant de Charlie à Hermione, un air abasourdi sur le visage.

« Mais créez le fan-club Snape pendant que vous y êtes ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec tes dragons et tu rentres sans en parler à personne, juste pour le voir, lui ! » s'énerva-t-il en rougissant de colère.

« Ron ! » attaqua son frère. « Je rêve d'un rendez-vous avec lui depuis des semaines et tu viens de tout gâcher ! Tu l'as attaqué sans aucune raison alors qu'il n'a pas répondu à tes agressions verbales. »

« Il ne répond jamais ! » continua Hermione. « Tu passes ton temps à l'insulter et il ne répond jamais ! »

Ron, rouge de rage, se leva subitement et sortit de l'auberge. La jeune fille regarda Charlie qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

« Bon … et si on efface le moment où ton frère débarque pour faire un scandal : comment était ton rendez-vous jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Merveilleux, » lui répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

.oOo.

L'incident se produisit cette même semaine. Nikita marchait seul dans un couloir peu fréquenté quand il vit un éclair jaune se précipiter contre sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur s'échappa du pendentif qu'il portait toujours sur lui et un protego en sortit pour contrer le sort, qui s'écrasa contre le bouclier de lumière bleutée.

Nikita releva immédiatement la tête, baguette en main, pour fixer l'endroit d'où le sort venait. Il vit alors une dizaine d'étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième année, sortir de derrière un mur. Ils avaient tous une expression haineuse alors qu'ils le fixaient, baguette levée. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra quand il constata que Ron était parmi eux. Les sorts se mirent rapidement à pleuvoir sur lui, et il les évitait, ou les contrait, assez facilement car ce n'était que des sorts mineurs et qu'un protego pouvait en repousser plusieurs. Il n'avait néanmoins pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit, ni de riposter, vu la cadence à laquelle les sorts se précipitait sur lui. Il s'épuisait rapidement et devait vite trouver une solution. Tout à coup, il se décida et arrêta d'esquiver, laissant un sortilège de découpe le toucher à l'épaule. Son sang gicla et il s'effondra à genoux devant ses tortionnaires.

« Voilà où est ta place Snape ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, un vulgaire Mangemort. »

Nikita se força à ne pas réagir à l'insulte et se concentra pour faire abstraction de la douleur. Celui qui avait lancé ce sort n'y était pas allé de main morte, se disait-il en voyant son sang couler en abondance. Un autre reprit :

« Il nous a torturé et humilié pendant des années et nous allons nous venger sur toi ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous, aussi bon duelliste que tu sois. Et il ne saura jamais qui t'as fait ça. »

« Il faut bien que l'oubliette serve à quelque chose ! » déclara une jeune fille. « A moins qu'on y aille un peu fort et que tu deviennes un légume, » finit-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

Les coups et les sort se mirent à pleuvoir sur le serpentard, mais au bout d'une minute Nikita se mit à sourire, faisant frissonner ses agresseurs. La voix rauque de Nikita s'éleva :

 **« Je suis content de te voir Misha. Tu m'aides ? »**

 **« Avec plaisir mon frère, »** résonna une voix froide qui semblait venir de partout en même temps.

Sortant de l'ombre, tous virent approcher un Misha au summum de sa colère et il était terrifiant. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son beau visage, alors que son aura, visible pour tout le monde, était faite de volutes de flammes noires. Ses yeux améthyste étaient maintenant rouge carmin et son sourire sauvage dévoilait ses deux canines pointues. Tous les élèves en eurent des sueurs froides, mais comme aucun d'eux ne connaissait vraiment ces créatures, ils décidèrent de rester, ne sachant pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à un vampire furieux et un étudiant brillant de Durmstrang.

Nikita se releva pour être au côté de son ami et faire face aux attaquants. Il remarqua que depuis le début de l'altercation, Ron était plutôt en retrait et qu'il avait l'air incertain. Sans perdre de temps, le combat commença et il fut violent. Nikita essayait simplement d'immobiliser leurs adversaires, alors que Misha les faisait souffrir sans qu'il n'y ai rien d'irréversible pour autant, ordre de Nikita ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mordre non plus...

Ron fut le dernier et alors que Misha s'approchait du garçon terrifié, il fut interpellé :

« Misha, laisse-le, il n'a pas vraiment participé, » dit Nikita en anglais sachant que le vampire comprenait et parlait parfaitement cette langue.

 **« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Il mérite autant que les autres ! »** ragea Misha. **« Voir plus... »** ajouta-t-il tout bas en sachant ce que Nikita endurait en voyant son ancien ami l'insulter. Le vampire continuait de parler russe, ne voulant pas être compris de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas pour lui que je fais ça, » répondit Nikita, regardant Ron avec dégoût, « mais pour ses frères que j'aime beaucoup et que je respecte. » Il s'adressa ensuite au rouquin «Tu nous suis sans discuter, sinon tu vas les rejoindre ! » dit-il en désignant les élèves inconscients et entassés les uns sur les autres, à côté d'eux. Nikita continuait de perdre du sang et commençait à voir des points noirs danser devant les yeux.

« Misha, ramène-moi chez papa, » souffla-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du vampire. Celui-ci le porta comme s'il était son bien le plus précieux et d'un geste de main fit léviter le tas que formaient les étudiants assommés. Il tourna la tête vers Ron et cracha :

« Toi ! Conduis-moi au bureau du directeur ! » Le rouquin hocha vivement la tête et partit en direction du bureau.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Ron marmonna le mot de passe et précéda Misha qui traînait toujours les agresseurs de Nikita, les cognant sur chaque mur sans aucune douceur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Professeur Dumbledore qui essayait visiblement de calmer un Severus Snape qui allait devenir encore plus furieux lorsqu'il verrait son fils. Ron déglutit péniblement, alors qu'Albus écarquillait les yeux en voyant entrer Misha, qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un Nikita inconscient dans les bras, et suivit de dix élèves inconscients qu'il laissa tomber au sol devant son bureau. Albus, baguette en main, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Severus se jeta sur son fils.

« Que s'est-il passé Misha ? » demanda-t-il en avisant la plaie profonde à l'épaule et les autres contusions.

 **« Il va falloir demander à cet abruti ! »** cracha Misha, en désignant Ron, alors que Severus plissait les yeux de colère. **« Je suis arrivé au moment où ils le ruaient de coups. En voyant le nombre d'adversaire il a dû faire exprès d'être touché pour que j'entende son appel. »**

 **« Stupide chat imprudent... »** marmonna Severus pour lui-même, mais Misha l'entendit clairement et sourit, dévoilant ses canines à Albus qui regardait la scène. **« Bon ... la sangsue, je te laisse t'occuper de soigner Nikita. Mets-le sur le canapé, je ne veux pas l'éloigner de moi, »** dit-il en russe, à l'intention du jeune aux cheveux ébène.

Celui-ci se dépêcha de s'exécuter, sachant qu'il devait vraiment soigner Nikita maintenant, même si sa vie n'était pas en danger.

« En attendant je vais m'occuper de vous, » dit Severus, en anglais, en se retournant vivement vers le seul des agresseurs encore debout.

Ron déglutit péniblement et se demanda si ce ne serait pas plus simple s'il avait été lui aussi blessé et inconscient. Il préférait une semaine d'infirmerie plutôt que d'affronter un Snape en colère. Il lança un regard suppliant à Dumbledore qui était perdu dans ses pensées en regardant le jeune vampire s'occuper de Nikita.

« Alors, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ou je dois aller chercher moi-même ces souvenirs dans votre tête monsieur Weasley. »

La voix de Snape claqua dans la pièce et le fit redescendre sur terre.

« Nous nous sommes rassemblés avec d'autres élèves, » murmura le jeune homme et désigna de la tête le tas d'élèves. « Tout ceux qui détestent Snape... Nous voulions lui faire payer... Et à vous aussi par la même occasion. »

Severus ferma les yeux, ne pouvant pas accepter que son fils souffre à cause de lui encore une fois. Il serra les poings de rage.

« Ensuite ! »

« Nous avons décidé de l'attaquer. L'un d'eux l'a espionné et il savait qu'il passerait par là pour rejoindre la bibliothèque après le Quidditch. Dans le groupe, certains ne voulaient pas être mêlés à ça et avait peur des répercussions, ils sont donc partis. Je suis resté pour pouvoir me venger... » Le ton était tellement bas à présent qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« Vous venger de quoi Weasley ? » dit Severus d'une voix rauque, contenant difficilement sa fureur.

« Hermione parle sans arrêt de lui ! Et maintenant, mon frère qui revient de Roumanie juste pour lui alors qu'il l'a jamais fait pour moi ! Il est le meilleur élève depuis des années et il s'entend avec tout le monde ! » explosa Ron en hurlant.

« Donc … votre stupidité et votre jalousie ont été vos seules motivations ? Pourquoi êtes vous toujours debout ? »

« Il voulait, » dit-il en désignant le vampire. « Mais Snape l'a arrêté en disant que je n'avais rien fait et qu'il ne le faisait pas pour moi mais pour mes frères. »

« Vous n'avez rien fait ? »

« Non... Je voulais au départ, mais une fois devant lui je me suis souvenu de ce que Charlie m'avait dit et j'ai vu qu'il ne se défendait pas. Il esquivait mais n'attaquait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise ... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ils lui ont dit qu'il allait le regretter et vous aussi ... et qu'à la fin ils lui lanceraient un oubliette, tant pis s'il devenait un légume. Ils l'ont ensuite roué de coups et l'autre est arrivé. Ils ont échangés quelques mots en russe puis ils les ont tous mis K.O. Snape a dit qu'il se sentait mal et il s'est écroulé. »

« Bien... » dit Severus. « Donc vous ne l'avez pas attaqué même si c'était votre intention, mais vous ne l'avez pas non plus aidé. Le courage des Gryffondors me bouleversera toujours ! » lâcha-t-il avec dégoût « Si ce n'était que moi, je vous mènerais en conseil de discipline pour vous faire renvoyer de cette école … mais comme je sais pertinemment que notre cher directeur refusera … je donne deux mois de retenue, avec moi, chaque soir, pour chacun de ses jeunes. Pour vous, Weasley, ce sera un mois. Estimez-vous heureux que Nikita vous ait épargné, sinon vous aurez eu le même traitement que vos camarades. Je vais donc suivre ses choix même si ça me répugne. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier … Cinquante points en moins pour chacun de ceux-là, et vingt points en moins pour vous. »

Severus se déplaça vers les étudiants pour voir qui étaient les agresseurs de son fils et les bouscula sans ménagement de la pointe de son pied pour accéder aux derniers de la pile.

« Nous avons donc... Trois Serdaigles -étonnant-, trois Pouffsouffles, quatre Gryffondors et -oh surprise-, un Serpentard ! Misha tu en as mordu ? »

« Non, Nikita a refusé que je le fasse dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« Bien. »

« Pardon messieurs, » dit Dumbledore qui avait suivi de loin le débat. « Puis-je savoir qui est ce jeune homme et de quoi il en retourne. »

« Comme vous le voyez mon fils a été agressé dans votre établissement. » Rétorqua sèchement Severus à son supérieur.

« Et comment ce jeune homme l'a-t-il su ? »

« Misha est un vampire et comme Nikita est son frère de morsure, ils sont liés. Nikita a dû voir qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Il s'est donc laissé toucher par un sort pour activer le lien et prévenir Misha qu'il était en danger pour qu'il puisse venir à la rescousse. »

Il y eu un grand silence alors que Severus se retournait vers son fils qui n'avait plus que des bleus, ainsi qu'une cicatrice boursouflée et rouge sur l'épaule.

« Bon travail Misha, je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements et mettre de la lotion sur l'entaille, viens avec moi, il sera content de te revoir à son réveil, tu lui manques.» Il se tourna vers le gryffondor « Monsieur Weasley, pas un mot de tout ça, sauf à Miss Granger et votre frère Charlie, je sais que les deux comptes pour Nikita.» son regard se porta ensuite vers Albus « Monsieur le directeur, nous reparlerons de toute cette histoire une autre fois. »

« Severus, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires de famille, mais je ne peux accepter un vampire à Poudlard, c'est contre la loi. »

« Sauf pour un frère de morsure, Albus. La loi l'autorise à rester autant de temps qu'il le souhaite, tant qu'il ne cause aucun dommage. »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas très prudent, cette école est remplie d'enfants. »

« Quand ça vous arrange Albus ! » répondit hargneusement Severus. « Accueillir un loup-garou comme professeur ou un dangereux criminel dans l'enceinte du château, parce que votre précieux élu a un coup de blues, il n'y a pas de problème évidemment. Mais un vampire, protégé par les lois vampirique qui s'occupe de son frère, ça ne va pas. La loi est avec moi, si vous voulez me dénoncer Albus, faites-le ! Mais soyez sûr que vous perdrez le peu de considération qu'il me reste envers vous.» Claqua-t-il avant de partir dans une envolé de cape, en portant Nikita, toujours inconscient, contre son torse « Viens Misha, suis-moi par les ombres pour que personne ne te vois, ».


	26. Chapitre 27

Lumos !

Hello, je publie de plus en plus tôt, je ne sais même pas s'il sera minuit au moment ou je mettrai ce chapitre en ligne, mais je suis fatigué et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de publier demain. Enfin bref, voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos favs, vos follows et merci à ma bêta qui profite de ses vacances ;)

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Anniversaire en Angleterre

Quand Nikita ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour faire face à deux améthystes, situées à quelques centimètres de ses orbes noires. Aussitôt qu'il en prit conscience, il se jeta dans les bras de propriétaire de ces magnifiques yeux, en riant comme un dément.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Misha ! »

« Toi aussi Niky ! »

« La Russie me manque ! Durmstrang ! Vous tous. Je te jure, j'ai juste envie de repartir avec toi ! »

« Je t'emmènerais bien dans mes bagages moi aussi, » avoua Misha, alors qu'il serrait son frère encore plus fort contre son cœur.

Il n'était pas très démonstratif en temps normal, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'était énormément attaché à son petit frère de cœur. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette même position puis, tout naturellement, Misha s'assit sur le lit pour s'adosser contre la tête de lit alors que Nikita venait se blottir contre son torse. Ils discutèrent pendant un très long moment, de tout et de rien, de la vie ici, de leurs amis restés en Russie.

Draco entra dans l'appartement de son parrain quelques instants plus tard. Il n'avait pas revu Nikita depuis un moment et, même s'il n'en montrait rien, il s'inquiétait. Ne voyant personne dans le salon, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, qu'il ouvrit sans aucune gène. Il se figea en voyant Nikita, dans les bras d'un splendide garçon, discutant doucement en souriant. Il eut une pointe de jalousie en voyant le tableau qu'ils formaient, tendrement enlacés.

Nikita s'aperçut que quelqu'un était entré, il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éblouissant en le reconnaissant. Misha se tourna à son tour et esquissa, lui aussi, un énorme sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, non… c'était juste pour dévoiler ses canines pointues. Draco blêmit furieusement et referma la porte sur le couple en avançant, tel un inféri, vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Draco, pâle comme un mort, se retrouva devant son parrain.

« Que se passe-t-il Draco ? » demanda celui-ci en avisant la mine du jeune homme.

« Un vam... Un vamp... Un vampire... » Severus souffla, soulagé.

« Ah oui, c'est Misha ! »

« Misha ? » répéta Draco d'une voix blanche.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment, faisant sursauter le blond. Un vampire toujours souriant se tenait sur le pas de la porte, vite dépassé par la tête blonde de Nikita.

« Arrête de l'embêter ! Il n'a pas l'habitude. » le réprimanda faussement, ce dernier.

« Tu vois Nikita, ça c'est une réaction normale pour quiconque croise un vampire ! Le teint blanc, la peur dans les yeux et l'envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe, » énonça le vampire, semblant se délecter de l'air de bête traquée du jeune Malfoy.

« Normale pour les anglais peut-être, mais moi je suis russe, dans mon âme et dans mon cœur, » dit Nikita avec un clin d'œil.

« Ok, donc ... tout est normal... » dit Draco, la voix tremblante.

« Je te présente mon frère, Misha. Misha je te présente mon ami, Draco. »

« Ton frère ? » interrogea Draco en regardant Severus, qui secoua la tête de négation.

« Je suis un frère de morsure. Et comme Misha veille sur moi, il est venu m'aider quand je me suis fait agresser aujourd'hui. »

« Tu t'es fait attaquer ? » s'étrangla Draco, oubliant tout à coup le vampire pour se concentrer sur Nikita qui avait, effectivement, des bleus et le vestige d'une entaille au niveau de l'épaule. « Par qui ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va Draco, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis laissé toucher par un sort pour que Misha vienne m'aider et contre nous deux, ils n'avaient aucune chance, » dit Nikita avec un sourire sadique.

« J'ai quand même prévenu le conseil de discipline, » intervint Severus. « Et j'espère que ces avortons seront sanctionnés, même si je ne pense pas, étant donné que Lucius est à la tête de la réunion… il ne pourra se montrer clément avec le fils du traître. Mais le vieux fou a enfin réagi et leur a donné deux mois de sanction supplémentaires avec Rusard. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne seront pas renvoyés ? » grogna Misha, contenant mal sa fureur.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Misha, avec ce que je leur ai prévu, ils préféreront mille fois le renvoi. N'oublie pas qui je suis, » répondit Severus avec un sourire sadique.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que le côté Mangemort du Maître des Potions ressortait. Son aura était terrifiante et chacun comprenait pourquoi, à l'époque, il s'était engagé auprès du Lord Noir. Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, et depuis quelque temps, grâce à son fils, ce côté s'était amoindri, mais revenait en force dès que quelqu'un touchait à son stupide chaton.

« Oh ! Tu viens m'entraîner Misha ? Je suis sûr que je me suis ramolli depuis que je suis parti, » demanda soudainement Nikita, mettant inconsciemment fin aux tortures qu'imaginaient son père et son frère pour ces agresseurs.

« Bien sûr. »

« Super ! Papa, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » dit Severus en abattant un paquet de copies sur la table.

« Oh allez ! Misha va pas rester longtemps ! S'il-te-plaît ! Et mama viendra aussi je suis sûr ! »

Voyant que son père ne semblait pas décidé, il prit un air innocent avant de dire, l'air de rien :

« D'ailleurs, mama a dit que tu avais pris quelques kilos... » En réponse, Nikita se fit immédiatement fusillé du regard par Severus.

Draco, de son côté, assistait à la scène en se demandant dans quelle dimension il était tombé.

« D'accord, je dois être rouillé moi aussi depuis cet été. » capitula le professeur de potion.

« Bien sûr... c'est pour ça, » pouffa son fils.

« Un vrai Serpentard, » marmonna Severus. « Mais je vous préviens, je ne vais pas faire ça dehors, il faut trouver une salle. »

« Salle sur demande ? »

« Très bien, je vous y rejoins ! Et demande des vestiaires, je ne vais pas me balader dans le château en jogging. »

Les trois adolescents sortirent des appartements et, alors que Misha et Nikita partait vers le septième étage, Draco commença à partir vers la salle commune.

« Tu vas où Dray ? » l'interrogea Nikita, intrigué de voir son ami partir.

« Et bien... Je retourne dans notre chambre. »

« Et l'entraînement ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'y aurai pas ma place. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Toi qui me questionnais à ce sujet, tu vas enfin voir un vrai entraînement, » dit Nikita en empoignant son bras et en le traînant à sa suite.

D'un coup, sa baguette apparut dans sa main et il l'agita négligemment, faisant apparaître une magnifique panthère bleutée qui se mit à courir avant de disparaître dans un mur.

« Tu as fait quoi là ? » demanda Draco.

« J'ai prévenu ma mère. »

« Tu fais un patronus informulé ? »

« Je sais faire un patronus depuis mes quatorze ans, j'ai eu le temps pour le maîtriser en informulé. »

« Pourquoi l'as tu appris aussi tôt ? C'était au programme, à Durmstrang ? »

« Non, ce n'était pas au programme de la quatrième année, mais c'est pratique pour envoyer les messages, » répondit fermement Nikita, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. « Nous y sommes ! Reculez s'il-vous-plaît, je vais vous créer un truc génial. »

Il passa trois fois devant le mur vide, en demandant une salle d'entraînement, prévue pour le combat physique et pourvue d'armes blanches ainsi que d'un vestiaire. Une fois la porte apparue, ils entrèrent dans une magnifique salle séparée en plusieurs parties différentes. Des mannequins, des armes, des poids et plusieurs autres machines peuplaient la salle qui était éclairée par des sphères de lumière bleue.

« Comment connais-tu cette salle Nikita ? » demanda Draco. « Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et je n'ai jamais compris comment elle marchait... »

Nikita se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et partit aux vestiaires pour s'habiller avec les affaires qu'il avait pris chez ses parents. Le futur Lord Malfoy et le vampire se regardèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot. Ce fut dans cette position que les retrouvèrent Vlada et Severus, quelques minutes après le départ de Nikita.

« Misha ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Merci d'être venu à la rescousse du chaton, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Le chaton t'entend, » dit une voix à la porte du vestiaire.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Nikita et Draco fut fier de son éducation, sinon tout le monde aurait entendu sa mâchoire tomber à terre. Le jeune russe portait un débardeur noir moulant, un pantalon tout aussi noir en toile légère, ses brassards en cuir, sa dague attachée à sa cuisse, ses couteaux de lancer au biceps et des bottes montantes en peau de dragon. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et il avait un air rieur sur le visage.

Vlada se précipita sur son chaton pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait déjà été le voir pendant qu'il se reposait mais avait besoin de le voir sur pied pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le moment d'inspection fut écourté par la voix cassante de Severus.

« Alors, le chaton, » commença-t-il. « Tu t'entraînes avec Misha. Moi, j'ai un compte à régler avec ta mère. »

« Comment ça Sevy ? »

« Quelques kilos en trop hein ? » souffla Severus, un sourcil élégamment relevé. Vlada fusilla son fils du regard.

« Alors là chaton, tu vas me le payer ! » susurra-t-elle en plissant les yeux, avant de se tourner vers son cher et tendre, et de prendre un ton mielleux, faisant frémir Nikita qui s'attendait au pire « Sevy ... Sais-tu que le livre de Haute Magie Noire que tu avais caché pour que, je cite : "le stupide chaton qui trouve toujours un truc stupide à faire et qui est suffisamment en danger de mort comme ça" ne le trouve pas … a été copié par ledit stupide chaton ?! Et qu'il a l'exemplaire dans sa chambre au manoir ? » Nikita avait blêmit alors que Severus le fusillait du regard en serrant les poings.

« Comment tu l'as su mama ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester sans moyen de chantage, après la cuite que j'ai prise avec Tania et que tu y as enregistré beaucoup d'informations ? Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de pression ! Et crois-moi, j'en ai encore ! »

« Très bien, je change d'adversaire, » déclara Severus. « Je vais mettre sa raclée à la boule de poils et ensuite à Vlada ! Ne crois pas que je vais oublier le coup des kilos, » dit-il à sa femme dont le sourire vainqueur avait subitement disparu.

« Draco ? » appela-t-il ensuite, faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses rêveries. Il était effectivement en train de se demander où il était tombé. « Que veux tu faire ? »

« Je vais vous regarder. Tu ne m'entraîneras pas dans un combat avec, au choix : un vampire, un guerrier super entraîné, une femme sadique et toi. Hors de question, » répondit prudemment Draco alors que les trois autres ricanaient à la description.

Severus se tourna ensuite vers son fils, l'œil brillant d'une vengeance bientôt assouvie. Il fit les codes pour les autres 0-2-3-1. 0 Magie Noire, les 2 types de combats, niveau 3 d'entraînement et... Animagus ? Nikita regarda son père avec une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

 **« J'ai confiance... »** dit simplement Severus en Russe pour que Draco ne comprenne pas.

 **« Moi non ! »** s'offusqua Nikita. « **Je l'apprécie beaucoup et il est différent de celui que je pensais connaître, mais n'oublions pas qui est son père... Et c'est un Serpentard, si Voldy lui demande des infos en prenant son père ou sa mère en otage, il nous vendra tous ! C'est pas un reproche, loin de là ! Je ne veux juste pas prendre le risque. »**

 **« Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis en négociation avec Dumbledore pour que Lucius et son fils puissent trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et être protégés par l'Ordre prochainement. »**

 **« Vrai ? »**

 **« Évidemment ! Ils ne sont pas assez bons Occlumens pour être espions. Dumbledore s'en sert uniquement pour ses informations en se fichant pas mal de leur sort. Après tout, c'est … »**

 **« ... Pour le plus grand bien. »** compléta amèrement Nikita. **« Et sa mère ? »**

 **« Elle est une fidèle au Lord... »**

 **« Bien... On verra plus tard pour les animagus alors ! »** Severus leva les yeux au ciel et refit les signes 0-2-3-0. **« C'est mieux ! »** dit Nikita avec un sourire qui se fana dès qu'il vit arriver face à lui, son père avec un sourire sadique.

S'en suivit deux heures d'entraînement, pas trop poussé pour la reprise, mais assez pour laisser un Nikita complètement épuisé et quelque peu blessé. Son père lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire pour l'aider à le relever. Severus était un peu amoché -plus que Nikita-, mais c'était uniquement parce que contrairement à lui, Nikita n'avait pas retenu ses coups, comme à son habitude avec son père. A la fin de l'entraînement, ils retournèrent auprès de Drago qui était toujours à la même place, blanc comme un linge.

« Mais... Vous êtes des malades ! » s'exclama-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

« Voyons monsieur Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas un langage digne de votre rang ! » s'offusqua faussement Nikita.

« Mais vous avez failli vous tuer une bonne vingtaine de fois ! »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je mettrais ma famille en danger Draco ? » demanda très sérieusement Severus.

« N... Non je ne pense pas... »

« Si nous combattons comme ça c'est que nous pouvons le faire et nous nous connaissons par cœur, nous savons ce que nous faisons. » Draco hocha la tête toujours un peu choqué.

.oOo.

Le 31 Octobre arriva vite et les Snape avaient prévenu le directeur qu'ils n'assisteraient pas au banquet du dîner, voulant passer une soirée en famille. Ils avaient bien l'intention de fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils tranquillement. C'était un événement vraiment particulier pour le jeune homme. Il signifiait la fin d'une vie, le début d'une autre...

Le matin, un énorme faucon arriva dans la grande salle avec un gros colis et plusieurs lettres, qu'il déposa devant Nikita. Il y trouva une enveloppe de Viktor Krum, adressée à Hermione Granger. Nikita se leva sous les regards intrigués et se dirigea à la table des griffons pour donner la lettre à Hermione, avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. La jeune fille l'ouvrit d'un air curieux et quand elle vit la signature, lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'oeil et se retourna pour partir quand il s'aperçut que toute la grande salle s'était arrêtée de parler pour les regarder interagir. Il leva un sourcil snapien, qui fit pouffer sa mère et secouer la tête de son père, puis partit dans l'appartement de ses parents. Une fois là-bas, il lut avidement toutes les lettres de ses amis et savoura le fait d'avoir des nouvelles de Russie. Il laissa le colis, contenant son cadeau d'anniversaire, de côté, pour l'ouvrir le soir devant son gâteau.

Le soir même, Draco s'inquiéta de ne voir aucun des trois Snape dans la Grande Salle et après le banquet, il décida de passer dans leur appartement. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le professeur Lupin devant la porte, mais profita de son entrée pour le suivre à l'intérieur. Il se figea aussitôt en voyant la petite assemblée, ainsi que l'état de ladite assemblée.

Severus était adossé à un mur, tête baissée, en train de se pincer l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Misha était assis sur une chaise, un demi sourire accroché sur le visage, alors qu'il regardait les trois autres personnes assises à table. Une grande femme blonde et aux yeux noisette, habillée comme une moldue, avait du chocolat partout sur le visage, de même que Nikita qui s'était levé les bras en l'air, alors que son professeur de duel applaudissait comme une gamine en sautillant sur son siège. Sur la table il y avait un gros gâteau, des emballages, des verres et… beaucoup de bouteilles.

En appercevant son ami et son parrain, Nikita leur fit un énorme sourire.

« Hé ! Rem', Dray ! J'ai gagné ! »

Remus lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, se fichant pas mal d'avoir du chocolat sur sa chemise blanche, sous l'œil éberlué de Draco.

« Tu as encore parié avec ta mère louveteau ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire doux.

« Non avec Tania. Je savais que je finirais ma part avant elle, et sans les mains ! Mais … s'il-te-plaît Rem', tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi : à m'appeler avec un surnom ridicule … tu vas pas me faire ça, hein ?! Je suis déjà un chaton... » chouina Nikita, l'air triste.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es un louveteau, même en étant un chaton. »

« Je serai un mi-chaton, mi-loup... » dit Nikita plongé dans une intense et sincère réflexion. « Un chaloup ou un loupon ? »

« Non, décidément, je ne peux pas entendre autant de conneries à la seconde... » grinça finalement Severus, bien qu'il ne jure que rarement. « Surtout quand c'est mon fils si intelligent qui les dit. Lupin, je te les confie, si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose d'urgent... Par exemple... leur éviter de mourir, je serai dans ma chambre. »

« Pas de problème Severus ! Je suppose que vous êtes Tania, » dit-il avec un sourire charmant, en se tournant vers la seule inconnue de la pièce.

« Ah mais c'est vrai, » dit Nikita. « Tu ne l'as encore jamais rencontré. Tania Kazakov, ma tante et marraine, je te présente Remus Lupin, mon parrain ! »

« Temps mort ! » cria soudainement Draco, ce qui arrêta son parrain sur le chemin se sa chambre.

« Quoi Draco ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Nikita, donc on a invité ses proches. »

« Mais comment le professeur Lupin peut-il être le parrain de Nikita alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas il y a trois mois. »

« Nikita n'a jamais eu de parrain. Vlada a voulu me laisser ce choix pour quand je rencontrerai mon fils. »

« Mais tu détestes le professeur Lupin ! » s'écria Draco.

« Non c'est faux. Nous nous sommes détestés à l'école mais nous nous sommes réconciliés il y a longtemps, » mentit calmement Severus. « Nous avons fait semblant pendant tout ce temps pour garder un atout dans notre manche ».

« Tu l'as fait virer ! »

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, » intervint doucement Remus. « Je ne voulais plus enseigner à Poudlard mais je savais qu'Albus refuserait et voudrait me garder près de lui. »

« Je comprends mieux... » marmonna Draco. « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont eux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les trois autres.

« Ils ont fêté l'anniversaire de Nikita. Pour faire simple : ils sont ivres, » répondit Severus.

« Ah... » balbutia stupidement Draco.

« Très éloquent ! » se moqua Severus avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune Malfoy se retourna vers Tania, Vlada et Nikita qui babillaient joyeusement en Russe. Les deux anglais vinrent s'attabler avec les autres ce qui stoppa leur conversation.

« Donc, Moony mon parrain, je te présente Tania ou tante Tani, » dit Nikita avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête. « Mais elle aime pas tellement. Et lui là, » continua-t-il en désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, « c'est Misha, ou dents pointues, ou la sangsue -dixit mon père-, mon meilleur ami et mon frère vampire. »

Remus sonda le jeune homme durant quelques secondes et lui fit finalement un petit sourire que l'autre lui rendit.

« Enchanté, » dit finalement le loup-garou aux deux nouvelles personnes.

« Pareillement ! » répondit Tania en battant des cils, draguant outrageusement le professeur.

« C'est mon anniversaire Tania, tu dragueras demain, en attendant je veux profiter des deux créatures de mon cœur. Moony je veux un gros câlin et après c'est ton tour Misha ! » dit Nikita en se jetant dans les bras d'un Remus plus qu'heureux.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Harry ait été si tactile. Son agression, puis son changement de corps avaient dû remodeler tout ça. Ou alors, il avait tout simplement appris à faire des câlins, maintenant qu'il avait une famille. Il ne savait peut-être pas comment faire et quel bien ça pouvait faire se dit tristement le loup-garou. Il serra très fort dans ses bras le jeune homme qui était assis sur ses genoux et avait la tête dans son cou, lui chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Nikita. Tu es un garçon merveilleux, n'en doute jamais. Jour après jour, je te vois grandir et évoluer comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis le début. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne te soit jamais arrivé toutes ses mauvaises choses. Je suis sûr que tout le monde là haut est aussi fier que moi. Je suis certain que James et Lily approuvent à cent pour cent tes choix et ta vie. Quant à Sirius... Je suis persuadé qu'il est mieux libre là-haut, que prisonnier ici bas. Je ne pense pas qu'il se serait un jour remis de toutes ces années à Azkaban et même si c'est dur, c'était son choix de sortir ce jour-là. »

Remus se tû pour laisser le temps au jeune homme d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire, lui enlevant un poid qu'il avait gardé malgré lui sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu es un jeune homme tellement fort, tellement gentil. Tu as même réussi à donner le sourire à Severus. J'ai cru mourir le jour où j'ai appris ta disparition, tout comme j'ai cru revivre le jour où tu es entré dans mon bureau. Grâce à toi je suis parti dans un endroit fait pour moi, pour apaiser mon âme et prendre soin de moi, pour m'accepter aussi et accepter mon côté loup. Regarde-moi aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux et c'est grâce à toi louveteau. Ne doute jamais de ta place dans mon cœur. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te quitterai plus jamais. »

Nikita s'était mis à pleurer doucement dès la première phrase et la chemise de Remus était maintenant trempée. Personne n'avait remarqué, même si Draco, peu habitué aux marques d'affections en public et encore moins au côté tactile de Nikita, leur jetait des coups d'œil fréquents. Nikita prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de se détacher de Remus en lui claquant un gros bisous sur la joue.

Les yeux encore un peu rouge, il regarda Misha avant de dire :

« A toi la sangsue ! Je vais rendre honneur à ton surnom en te collant toute la soirée ! » Misha, l'œil rieur alla se placer sur le canapé, où il ouvrit grand les bras pour laisser Nikita se nicher contre lui.

« Alors Nikita, tu as déballé tes cadeaux ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui ! Papa m'a offert une baguette de secours, elle est bien moins puissante que la mienne vu que c'est une baguette standard, sans mon empreinte magique, mais je suis sûr qu'elle me sera utile un jour. Mama m'a offert des nouveaux vêtements. Mes amis se sont surpassés en m'offrant une tenue de combat. Je suis certain que c'est Zina qui a eu l'idée... » Misha acquiesça doucement. « Elle est magnifique et tout en peau de dragon ! Quant à Tania, elle m'a offert de nouveaux livres, au moins une vingtaine ! »

« Et voilà le mien ! » dit Remus en lui tendant un petit paquet plat et rouge avec un nœud argent. Nikita s'en saisit et ouvrit la boîte, pour y trouvé un parchemin neuf et vierge, plié plusieurs fois. Au fond de la boite il y avait un mot.

 _Niky,_

 _Je sais que la carte des Maraudeurs te manque et que c'est trop risqué de te la donner. Je te propose, grâce à ce parchemin enchanté, d'avoir ta propre carte. Pourquoi pas une carte féline ? Ensemble, ton père, ta mère, toi et moi même allons nous réunir quelques fois et fabriquer une nouvelle carte, comme celle du Maraudeur, mais en mieux ! Chacun y ajoutera sa touche personnelle, et avec toutes nos compétences actuelles je suis persuadé qu'elle sera dix fois mieux. Zaten, Tsara et Novy sont fier de vous présenter... La carte Féline !_

 _Moony_

Nikita releva la tête vers son parrain, les yeux brillants. Il vint embrasser Remus en tenant étroitement la carte contre son cœur. Malgré l'alcool et la fatigue il était ému par toutes ces marques d'affections. Misha revient vers lui, à table, où tous s'installèrent. Ils discutèrent plus ou moins calmement toute la soirée. Nikita discutait surtout avec sa mère au sujet de ses amis qui lui manquaient terriblement. Il avait un petit coup de blues et le mal du pays.

Remus discutait avec Tania, faisant doucement connaissance. Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette magnifique jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur. Elle avait un tempérament tout aussi fou, fonceur et indépendant. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle -du moins, de son point de vue-, intelligente et apparemment bonne combattante. La femme de Severus lui avait déjà beaucoup parlé de sa sœur.

Vlada était l'aînée de la famille Kazakov, venait ensuite Tania, puis Demyan. Comme toutes les familles de sang-pur russe, c'était le mâle qui devenait l'héritier principal. Vlada et Tania avait été entraînées pour devenir des guerrières et défendre la famille. Demyan, lui, avait été élevé pour reprendre les affaires familiales. Les deux filles, délaissées, s'étaient révoltées. Elles étaient parties toutes les deux, ne se sentant pas à leur place, rêvant d'indépendance.

Vlada avait ensuite rencontré Severus, tandis que Tania faisait sa carrière de tatoueuse. Remus admirait cette force de caractère qui avait permis aux deux soeurs de devenir indépendantes, alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à dépendre de l'avis des autres... Ils discutèrent longuement cette nuit là. Draco parlait avec Misha, curieux d'en savoir plus sur les vampires, les clans et les lois concernant les créatures à l'etranger. Tard dans la soirée Tania regarda Nikita en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis-moi Nikita... où as-tu mis ta bille d'argent ? » Nikita grimaça.

« Papa m'a conseillé de l'enlever pour l'école, au moins au début. C'est encore nouveau pour le monde sorcier et il voulait tout faire pour que je m'intègre. »

« Tu es intégré maintenant ! Va me remettre ce chef-d'oeuvre ! » ordonna Tania. « Il te va tellement bien ! »

Nikita sourit et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, mais Remus et Draco ne virent pas de changement dans son apparence.

« Merci Tania ! Je me sens mieux ! »

« Qu'est ce que... » commença Draco, avant que Nikita ne tire la langue. Les deux Anglais purent apercevoir la petite bille ronde. « C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

« Un piercing. Comme à l'oreille, mais sur la langue ! »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? Ça doit être gênant et douloureux ! » s'offusqua Draco. Nikita se mit à rire devant son air coincé.

« C'est pas douloureux du tout ! Et ça ne gène pas une fois que tu es habitué, ça te tente ? »

« Sûrement pas ! » rétorqua le blond en levant le nez. Nikita pouffa et s'affala contre Remus qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'était un super anniversaire... » souffla Nikita, toujours souriant, en posant sa tête sur ses deux mains croisées sur la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit.

Lorsque Misha remarqua que son frère s'était assoupi, il stoppa sa conversation avec le blond pour aller prendre délicatement Nikita dans ses bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures, défit sa cravate, enleva ses brassards et dénoua ses cheveux avec douceur. Draco le regarda faire depuis le seuil de la porte. En le voyant, Misha haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi es-tu si doux avec lui ? » L'interrogea le Serpentard. « Pourquoi tout le monde le traite comme s'il était en porcelaine ? Tu es un vampire et tu le maternes comme une mère dragonne... Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec sa mère et son père. »

« L'as-tu vu se plaindre ? » murmura Misha en continuant de mettre Nikita à l'aise.

« Non... »

« Et tu trouves ça normal qu'un adolescent de seize ans ne se révolte pas d'être autant couvé ? »

« Non c'est vrai... Mais... »

« Tu ne sais rien de lui »

Le regard plongé dans celui du jeune Malfoy, Misha avait dit cette phrase d'un ton doux qui n'altérait en rien la brutalité des mots, figeant efficacement son interlocuteur.

« Ne le juge pas sur son attitude un peu enfantine lorsqu'il est avec nous. Avec les autres, il est de nouveau fort, il est le fils de la chauve-souris des cachots, il est le guerrier russe, le garçon froid et intelligent qu'il doit être pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance … tu ne sais rien de lui, alors laisse-le devenir celui qu'il veut être, » finit Misha en remontant la couverture, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son frère pour murmurer une incantation servant à éloigner les cauchemars.


	27. Chapitre 28 partie 1

Lumos !

Bonjour !

Dans ce chapitre, une petite tranche de vie Poudlarienne. C'est un peu calme mais j'espère que l'humour que j'y ai insufflé vous plaira. Ce chapitre à été coupé en deux pour permettre l'ajout de détails suite à plusieurs commentaire. Malheureusement, ça reporte la réapparition de Charlie mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé au remaniement cette semaine et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

De plus, dans ma grande générosité, j'ai accordé une semaine de congé à ma Bêta, elle a donc été remplacé cette semaine par la génialissime Pauu-Aya ! Merci à elle 3

Sans plus attendre, voici mon chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 28, partie 1 : Lucius

Après l'anniversaire de Nikita, les premières neiges arrivèrent avec le mois de novembre et il avait l'impression d'être un peu de retour en Russie, même s'il faisait moins froid.

Le bruit courait dans l'école que Nikita avait un frère vampire et, étrangement, plus personne ne voulait lui faire le moindre mal, surtout maintenant que tout le monde avait eu vent de la petite altercation entre Nikita et une dizaine d'autres élèves. Ils savaient juste l'état des élèves et la profonde humiliation quotidienne dont ils étaient victimes de la part du professeur Snape. Le professeur Kazakov était beaucoup plus froide avec eux et bizarrement, même le gentil et doux professeur Lupin les choisissait toujours comme cobayes pour les démonstrations de ses sorts.

Les cours se déroulaient convenablement. Nikita avait de bonnes notes, était attentif et ne causait pas d'ennui. Cela dit, il avait créé un véritable cataclysme lorsqu'il avait proposé à Hermione, la Gryffondor par excellence, de s'asseoir à sa table en DCFM après qu'elle se soit disputée - pour la énième fois - avec Ronald Weasley.

Jamais un Serpentard et une Gryffondor n'avait partagé autre chose que des insultes, et encore moins une table. Pourtant, cette association marchait bien, ils étaient studieux l'un comme l'autre et Nikita, dans cette matière qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, aidait Hermione là où elle en avait besoin.. Les professeurs les avaient félicités, Draco avait râlé, Ron avait fulminé, le serpent et la lionne s'étaient contentés de sourire.

Dans le reste de l'angleterre, les Mangemorts recommençaient à faire parler d'eux petit à petit. Plus personne ne mettait en doute la parole de Dumbledore et chaque jour, la Gazette rapportait les paroles de sorciers et sorcières qui priaient Merlin pour voir revenir le Sauveur, malgré que son décès ait été officialisé plusieurs mois auparavant. Plusieurs villages avaient été attaqués, des employés du gouvernement étaient régulièrement retrouvés morts et la population était inquiète.

Chaque jour, la Une des journaux était attendue par les élèves et professeurs anxieux. Le père d'une Serdaigle avait été tué lors d'un raid quelques semaines plus tôt. Nikita s'entraînait de plus en plus, seul ou avec ses proches et Draco venait souvent le regarder, mais ne participant jamais. Bien qu'admiratif, il ne se sentait pas de faire la même chose. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était fait pour parler, et pas pour se battre. Il était bon orateur, comme son père. Par contre, grâce à Severus, il apprenait à faire des barrières d'Occlumancie solides et devenait particulièrement brillant.

Misha continuait à venir discrètement à Poudlard et aidait souvent pour les entraînements. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré les nouveaux amis de Nikita, sauf Draco bien sûr, et plus étrangement Luna. Celle-ci était venue le voir un jour, alors qu'il s'était caché dans l'ombre en attendant que Nikita soit seul pour l'approcher. Elle l'avait abordé avec son sourire rêveur et lui avait parlé doucement.

« Merci de veiller sur Nikita. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

« Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? » Elle fit un sourire mystérieux à personne en particulier et fixa de ses yeux bleu pâle ceux de Misha.

« Les vampires sont fascinants... Ils chassent les Hiksys. Ma maison en est pleine. »

« Comment connais-tu ces créatures ? Elles ne sont connues que des vampires. »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses Misha. »

« Je vois ça... Tu es Luna n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu sais, toi aussi, beaucoup de choses. »

« Je sais reconnaître les amis de mon frère. Il m'a dit tant de bien de toi. »

« J'en suis heureuse. C'est un ami très cher à mes yeux. »

« Nous nous reverrons Luna, » avait simplement répondu Misha avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Depuis, ils se voyaient souvent. Ils avaient une relation un peu bizarre, mais dès que ça concernait Misha, le bizarre devenait normal. Tout comme Luna d'ailleurs. Ils parlaient de chose que personne n'avait l'air de connaître. Sauf Nikita bien entendu ; il lisait énormément et lui et Misha parlaient beaucoup . Il en savait donc plus que la plupart des gens, surtout au sujet des vampires. Parfois Draco les regardait parler avec des yeux ronds, comme s'ils parlaient de télévision, d'électricité, ou quoi que ce soit de complètement Moldu.

Une après-midi du mois de novembre, Nikita avait réussi à entraîner ses amis jusqu'au lac noir pour y faire du patin à glace. Grâce à un petit sort très simple de solidification qu'il avait appris en Russie, le lac fut paré d'un couche de glace scintillante.

Il avait apporté une paire de patin pour chacun de ses amis. Draco l'avait regardé avec un air dédaigneux avant de détourner la tête, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Hermione lui avait fait un sourire lumineux, connaissant très bien cette activité qu'elle pratiquait avec ses parents. Luna n'avait même pas regarder ce que c'était et les avait enfilés sur ses mains. Neville qui, de son côté, accompagnait ses deux amies, avait pris la paire de patin en remerciant poliment le russe, sans osé demander ce que c'était.

Nikita avait chaussé les siens avec joie et s'était lancé sur le lac pour glisser avec grâce et aisance. Hermione l'avait vite rejoint, se souvenant gaiement des dimanches après-midi où elle allait à la patinoire avec son père lorsqu'elle était petite.

« Voilà pourquoi j'aime les Né-Moldu, » avait dit Nikita avec un sourire joyeux.

« Tu es bien le seul Serpentard qui les aime, » avait répondu Hermione en regardant Draco bouder à côté de Luna et Neville riant en essayant de tenir debout sur la terre ferme tout d'abord, avec une si fine lame en guise de semelle.

« Non c'est faux… Tout ça est une façade. »

« J'ai du mal à te croire après toutes les insultes dont j'ai été la victime... »

« Les Serpentards n'ont pas une vie facile contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser au premier abord. Ils ont une énorme pression sur les épaules, dès leur plus jeune âge pour certain. Draco par exemple. Théo aussi, Daphnée, Millicent… Tous ont eu une enfance difficile, et lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à Poudlard, ils se sont aperçu qu'à Serpentard, ils seraient haïs par toutes les autres maisons ainsi que par la plupart des professeurs. S'ils n'avaient pas été à Serpentard, c'était toute leur famille qu'ils se mettaient à dos… Ils ne sont pas forcément battus, non… Mais la maltraitance peut aussi être mentale… Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. »

« Tu essaies de me convertir ? » avait demandé Hermione avec un sourire crispé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Non… Juste te dire que tout n'est pas toujours comme on le croit… Regarde. » Nikita avait désigné, d'un geste de tête, Neville qui semblait plutôt à l'aise sur ses patins.

Le garçon dodu et maladroit qu'ils avaient connu en première année, lui en tant qu'Harry Potter, était bien plus gracieux sur la glace que sur un balai apparement. Il avait un immense sourire et tendait la main à Luna pour l'aider à avancer sur le lac.

Hermione avait souri à son tour et glissé jusqu'à ses amis.

« Tu es incroyable Neville ! »

Contrairement à lui, Luna n'était pas très à l'aise, et ça avait été étrange de voir chez elle une légère angoisse qui marquait ses traits.

Alors que Nikita les rejoignait, Luna avait trébuché, s'affalant sur un Neville surpris qui était lui même parti en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses en fauchant une Hermione Granger qui avait fini elle aussi pas s'effondrer.

Il y avait eu un grand silence, pendant deux ou trois secondes, avant qu'ils entendent un, puis deux, puis trois craquements sonores, qui indiquaient que la glace était en train de se fendre lentement mais sûrement.

Seuls les réflexes de Nikita avaient réussi à sauver les malheureux avant qu'ils n'aient plus d'un pied dans l'eau glacée. D'un mouvement de baguette, il était parvenu à les faire léviter alors que la couche, pourtant solide, cédait sous leur poids.

Nikita essoufflé, avait donc soulevé ses trois amis complètement statufiés sous le choc.

Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était passé la chose la plus extraordinaire de l'année : Draco avait éclaté de rire.

Un rire clair, délicat et… sympathique.

A ce moment-là, Draco Malfoy avait ressemblé à n'importe quel adolescent. Il n'avait plus ce perpétuel masque de dégoût, cet air snob et son visage de fils à papa qui donnait tout simplement envie de lui mettre des claques. Il était plus humain que n'importe qui, ce simple fait avait laissé Neville pantois pendant plusieurs jours et fit réfléchir Hermione sur les paroles du jeune russe.

.oOo.

De son côté, Severus put enfin revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci arriva discrètement un soir devant les appartements du Maître des potions.

Avant le voyage en Russie de Severus, il venait souvent boire un verre avec son vieil ami. Ils passaient alors leurs soirées à parler tranquillement devant le feu dans l'âtre. Ce rituel se répétait au moins une fois par semaine, mais depuis le retour de Severus, Lucius ne l'avait pas contacté, notamment à cause de son nouveau statut de traître.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, Lord Malfoy entra sans frapper et d'un pas conquérant, mais la scène qui l'attendait était bien différente de d'habitude. Lucius s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Les appartements étaient les mêmes et pourtant complètement différents. Sur sa droite, là où se tenaient avant deux gros fauteuils en cuir, il y avait un sofa et trois fauteuils. Sur ce même sofa, son fils unique était affalé dans une position complètement indigne d'un Malfoy. Il était couché sur le dos et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide par dessus l'accoudoir. Il souriait en discutant avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était assis près de sa tête. Un autre jeune homme, blond cette fois-ci, était près d'eux, installé par terre, sa tête posée contre la cuisse du garçon assis. Les trois parlaient calmement et riaient parfois en s'échangeant des friandises.

Sur l'un des fauteuils une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds parlait avec animation avec le professeur Lupin, toujours aussi calme et serein que dans les souvenirs de Lucius, quoique plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Severus était un peu plus loin, préparant apparemment le repas dans la petite cuisine - n'avaient-ils donc pas d'elfes à Poudlard ?! - et participant à la conversation des deux adultes de temps à autre. Ce fut lorsque Severus se tourna vers le professeur Lupin pour lui répondre que son regard croisa celui de Lucius.

« Tiens, quel bon vent t'amène Lucius ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Au prénom de son père, Draco sauta sur ses jambes à une telle vitesse qu'il faillit s'écraser sur le tapis sous les ricanements de ses deux amis. Lucius se reprit et lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus froide.

« Une soirée ordinaire chez les Snape, » déclara Severus. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Du fort... »

Severus fit un nouveau sourire narquois et se dirigea vers le buffet, d'où il sortit un verre qu'il remplit prestement de Whisky.

Pendant ce temps, Lord Malfoy toisait son fils qui fixait le tapis. Il avait encore les joues rougies par l'embarras et le fou rire datant de quelques minutes auparavant. Misha et Nikita se délectaient de la gêne de leur ami tout comme Vlada et Remus qui ricanaient dans leur coin. Vlada finit par se lever avec un sourire lumineux et tendit sa main à Lucius.

« Et bien, si Severus n'a pas la courtoisie de me présenter, je vais le faire moi-même. Vlada Snape, enchantée ! »

« Lord Malfoy. Ainsi, vous êtes la femme sortie de nulle part qui a éloigné Severus de ses obligations. »

Loin de s'offusquer du ton cinglant qui contrastait fortement avec la délicatesse avec laquelle il lui baisa la main, Vlada sourit plus encore.

« C'est moi ! Et voici mon fils Nikita qui n'a apparemment aucune bonne manière, et son ami Misha. » Nikita, piqué au vif par les propos de sa mère se releva élégamment, s'approcha de Lucius et fit une révérence polie.

« Enchanté Lord Malfoy, je suis Nikita Snape. Excusez mon manque d'éducation, ma mère ne m'a jamais inculqué la moindre once de savoir-vivre, en manquant elle même cruellement. »

Nikita grogna pour la forme lorsqu'il reçut une taloche derrière la tête, bien qu'il l'ait anticipé. Misha et Lupin, derrière eux, se contentèrent de hocher la tête poliment. Lucius pour une fois ne sut quoi dire, même si son visage resta de marbre. Il venait parler de son statut d'espion avec Severus, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant de monde et il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de ça maintenant, devant tant de personnes. Severus comprit l'intention première de son ami et appela son fils.

« Nikita, je vais aller parler avec Lucius dans mon bureau. Continue le repas s'il-te-plaît. Et ne laisse pas ta mère s'approcher de la cuisine. »

« Ce n'est pas si catastrophique... » grogna Vlada.

« La seule chose que tu réussisses à faire, c'est le café ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu avoir ton poste au Ministère russe, vu qu'il faut un optimal en potion ! »

« Peut-être que le charmant examinateur a compris que, d'habitude, j'étais très douée dans la préparation des potions, mais que son charisme naturel et ses magnifiques yeux bleus m'ont déconcentrée au moment où j'ai pris les ailes de libellules, à la place des pustules de trolls. Le résultat a été une explosion et un trou dans la table, mais la vue de mes yeux humides l'a convaincu de ma bonne foi. Il a donc accepté de croire que je méritais un optimal et qu'il pouvait poser sa candidature pour un magasine de sous-vêtements masculins comme dans ses rêves. » Vlada termina son histoire avec un mouvement de main théâtral, feignant l'émotion.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde la regardait avec une stupéfaction plus ou moins marquée. Remus se reprit de sa surprise le premier et explosa de rire sur son fauteuil. Cela fit sortir Nikita de son état et il murmura :

« T'as pas fais ça mama ? C'est pas vrai... » Avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi au côté de Remus.

Severus fit ce qu'il faisait très souvent depuis qu'il avait une famille : il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index en murmurant des insultes très fleuries. Misha et Draco se regardaient intensément, cherchant la force chez l'autre de ne pas éclater de rire sur-le-champ. Lucius lui, regardait tout ce petit monde en se demandant s'il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Severus reprit :

« Partie de jambes en l'air ? Avec lui ? Sûrement pas ! Il était vraiment trop laid pour ça ! »

« Attends un peu, » dit Nikita riant toujours. « Tu l'as convaincu d'envoyer sa candidature pour des magazines alors qu'il était laid ? »

« Le pauvre avait vraiment besoin de soutien moral dans son ambition de devenir mannequin, je n'ai fait que le pousser un peu, voilà tout... »

Les rires redoublèrent et Draco jeta un regard suppliant à Misha qui commençait lui aussi à ricaner. Finalement, Draco fut prit du même fou rire et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Lucius ne sut quoi dire devant le manque de tenue de son précieux héritier et ce fut Severus qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Laissons donc cette bande de cornichons et allons dans mon bureau. Nous y serons au calme. »

Lucius le suivit sans dire un mot, les yeux toujours fixés sur le joyeux bordel du salon. Il reprit ses esprits une fois qu'ils furent installés autour du bureau avec un verre chacun.

« Qu'est ce que... » commença Lucius.

« Je vais t'expliquer tout ça... » l'interrompit calmement Severus.

Il lui raconta ensuite la même histoire qu'à Draco, avec plus de détails bien sûr, surtout sur le Lord et les missions qui l'avaient amené en Russie.

« Tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle, » asséna durement Lucius. « Draco était dans tous ses états ! »

« Je sais... Je n'avais pas trop le choix sur le coup. Je savais que Draco ne voudrait pas devenir Mangemort mais je ne savais pas si toi, tu étais encore loyal. »

« Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! J'ai commencé à douter dès la première guerre, avec toutes ces tueries, mais maintenant, être dans ses rangs relève du suicide, il a perdu l'esprit ! »

« Je sais mais… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser filtrer des informations, surtout que mes débuts en Russie ont été compliqué. Avec Nikita... »

« Oh arrête ! Ça ne doit pas être facile de retrouver son père à son âge, d'accord ! Mais quand je t'ai choisi pour être le parrain de Draco, c'était pour que tu le protèges si je ne le pouvais pas. Il y avait une guerre ici ! Il était au milieu des Mangemorts et tu l'as abandonné. Ton fils avait la belle vie là-bas, le mien aurait pu mourir. »

Lucius avait commencé à hurler dans le bureau et s'était relevé de son siège. La voix de Severus aurait pu glacer un Feudeymon lorsqu'elle s'éleva :

« Quand j'ai retrouvé mon fils, il venait d'être séquestré, battu et violé ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Lucius qui s'était laissé tombé dans son fauteuil. Severus reprit plus calmement :

« C'est arrivé environ un mois avant que je vienne en Russie... Et même son enfance n'a pas été joyeuse. Je ne te raconterai pas, car ça n'appartient qu'à lui, mais son enfance est similaire à la mienne, » lui dit-il avec un regard appuyé. Lucius comprit.

« Mais... Il n'a pas été élevé par ta femme ? »

« C'est une histoire compliquée... Et comme je te l'ai dit, cette histoire n'appartient qu'à eux, je ne vais pas te la raconter... Je n'aurais même pas dû te dire tout ça... Quand je suis arrivé en Russie, Vlada m'a tout expliqué. J'ai décidé d'aider mon fils et de lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite. J'ai décidé de ne plus retourner aux réunions de Mangemorts et de protéger mon fils quoi qu'il arrive... Vas-tu m'en vouloir pour ça Lucius ? Tu étais toujours là pour Draco. Moi je n'avais jamais été là pour mon fils. Ce n'est pas contre moi que ta colère est dirigée, pas vrai ? Tu es furieux par ce que tu t'es engagé auprès de ce fou furieux il y a vingt ans et qu'aujourd'hui, tu as peur pour ton fils... Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant et moi non plus. Mais tu as fait le bon choix en te joignant à l'Ordre. On sera là pour toi. »

Lucius ferma douloureusement les yeux, Severus avait raison. Il était furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé embobiner dans cette histoire. Il préféra changer de sujet, la conversation devenait bien trop sentimentale pour les deux Serpentards.

« Draco est au courant de ce que ton fils a subit ? »

« Non, mais il doit se douter de quelque chose vu la façon dont il s'est mangé un mur du couloir du troisième étage, la première fois qu'il a essayé de toucher Nikita. »

« Un Malfoy ne se mange pas de mur. »

« Non c'est vrai, il s'est dignement précipité vers le mur pour l'enlacer, gentiment accompagné par mon fils, » ricana Severus. Lucius le foudroya du regard.

« Donc je disais ça, car il me semble très attaché à ton fils, vu sa façon de m'en parler dans ses lettres. Et comme tu dois probablement le savoir... Il est gay. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que ce n'était qu'un béguin et qu'il est déjà passé. »

« D'accord... » Après un petit silence Lucius ajouta. « Comment est-il ? » Severus sourit, surprenant son ami.

« C'est un Serpentard. Il est intelligent et rusé, mais il est aussi borné et studieux, compréhensif et courageux, mais surtout, il est terriblement gentil. Il est dans les premiers de sa promotion. » Lucius sourit, il n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi rêveur, aussi détendu et aussi fier. Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand une voix puissante se fit entendre derrière la porte.

« PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! LORD MALFOOOOOOOOY ! A TAAAAAABLE ! »

« Et aussi bruyant que sa mère, » finit Severus en marmonnant, faisant ricaner son ami.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et s'installèrent à table. Apparemment Lord Malfoy était compté comme invité sans même qu'on lui ait demandé son avis. Il mit du temps à se détendre et à partager l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans l'appartement. Son fils aussi d'ailleurs, car même s'il avait l'habitude maintenant de ce genre de repas convivial, le fait que son père soit assis à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda Lucius au milieu du repas.

« Nous avons négocié avec le directeur pour dîner ici un week-end par mois. »

« Il a accepté cela ? »

« Il n'a pas eu d'autre choix… Je sais comment le faire plier. Lui reprocher ses erreurs marche plutôt bien, » ricana Severus.

« Tu es diabolique ! » s'exclama Draco qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Non, je suis Serpentard… Prends-en de la graine jeune homme, » dit Severus avec un clin d'oeil.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas très moral… » bougonna Nikita.

« Toi entre tous, tu vas le défendre ? »

« Non… »

Il y eut un silence avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole :

« Même si j'aime beaucoup la nourriture des elfes, je dois avouer que je préfère manger ici. Vous cuisinez très bien. »

« Ca dépend qui… » chuchota Nikita à Misha.

« Je t'ai entendu chaton ! » grogna Vlada.

Ledit chaton leva les bras en signe de reddition, avec un sourire narquois, pas le moins du monde repentant. Il prit ensuite la parole, d'une façon faussement innocente :

« Dites-moi Lord Malfoy, comment était Draco lorsqu'il était enfant ? »

Lucius regarda le jeune homme qui semblait chercher - très peu discrètement d'ailleurs - des informations pour embarrasser son ami et regarda ensuite son fils, qui sembla subitement perdre de sa superbe. Y voyant une bonne occasion pour le mettre dans l'embarras et punir son manque flagrant de tenu lorsqu'il était ici, Lucius répondit bien volontier :

« Oh... Draco était un enfant adorable. Jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, il se baladait toujours avec son veracrasse en peluche. J'ai bien essayé de lui échanger contre un aigle en peluche, un tigre en peluche, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il l'aimait ce veracrasse… Te souviens-tu de lui Draco ? Il me semble que c'était une femelle, et qu'elle s'appellait Sassasse… Tu n'arrivais pas encore à dire veracrasse à cette époque là… »

C'en fut trop pour l'assemblée qui éclata d'un même rire. Même Severus, qui n'était pas du genre à montrer son amusement, ne pouvait que cacher son sourire derrière son verre. Lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement de cette horrible peluche marron, ressemblant plus à un excrément qu'à un animal. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« Je me souviens aussi du moment où Draco était atteint du syndrome d'Œdipe. Toutes les petites filles veulent un jour se marier avec leur papa, et tous les petits garçons veulent se marier avec leur maman… Draco, lui, voulait se marier avec son papa. Il le suivait partout et avait même récupéré un bout de bois dans le jardin pour faire une canne. »

Encore une fois, les rires fusèrent dans toute la pièce, au dépend du jeune blond qui avait maintenant le visage enfoui dans ses mains, plus rouge que les tapis de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Tu sais, Nikita aussi a fait des choses dont il n'est pas fier. Tu te souviens chaton, le jour où tu as hurlé parce que tu croyais voir un dragon dans ta chambre ? Oh mais oui que tu t'en souviens ! C'était l'année dernière ! »

Alors que Severus et Misha ricanaient, Remus pouffait derrière sa main, Draco riait librement, heureux de se moquer lui aussi de son ami.

« Mama, j'étais ivre…» souffla Nikita, rouge de honte.

« Mais qu'importe mon chaton, tu seras toujours mon gros bébé à moi, » dit Vlada en laquant un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

Lucius, bien qu'il resta stoïque tout au long du repas, s'amusait intérieurement de voir cette petite famille interagir.

Après le repas, Nikita et Remus s'étaient installés dans un coin, parlant à voix basse au dessus d'un vieux parchemin. Draco et Misha jouaient calmement aux échecs pendant que Lucius parlait avec Severus et Vlada de choses et d'autres.

Lord Malfoy fut surpris de voir Luna Lovegood, facilement reconnaissable pour tout ceux qui avait déjà côtoyé son illuminé de père, débarquer à un moment, sans y être invitée et venir s'installer près de Draco sans rien demander à personne. Apparemment c'était courant car personne ne protesta, ni même n'y prêta attention. Seul Lucius la regarda faire avec incompréhension.

Luna avait finalement dit d'un ton posé en direction de Nikita "Vous devriez pensez à changer de couleur pour les intrus" Nikita s'était levé et lui avait claqué un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de revenir s'asseoir pour parler à Remus avec excitation.

Severus sortit Lucius de ses pensées.

« Ta femme ne va pas se demander où tu es ? »

« Cette mégère croit que j'ai une maîtresse. Elle ne dira à personne que je suis parti, elle a trop peur pour sa réputation. Elle doit elle même être chez son amant à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Elle a un amant ? » s'étonna Severus.

« Ne m'en parle pas... Elle va plusieurs fois par semaine chez Rabastan Lestrange... Tu parles d'un goût... »

« Effectivement... » grogna Severus.

« Mais tu as raison, je dois rentrer. Je vais tout de même parler à mon fils des manières déplorables qu'il a acquises en traînant chez vous, » répondit Lucius sous les ricanements de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Grâce à vous cette semaine, je devrais atteindre les 1000 reviews et c'est vraiment énorme ! Un immense merci à tous !


	28. Chapitre 28 partie 2

Lumos !

Bonjour bonjour !

Un immense merci ! Grâce à vos reviews, j'ai atteints un but que je n'avais osé imaginer. C'est gratifiant et ça me boost pour écrire toujours plus.

Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. Charlie, le retour et pour le plaisir de Nikita ;) Ce chapitre à été le préféré de me bêta Lau, qui a repris son poste cette semaine.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 28, partie 2 : Rapprochement

Le lendemain, un samedi, Nikita se promenait avec Charlie dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils discutaient joyeusement comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Depuis leur premier rendez-vous, ils avaient beaucoup discuté par courrier, tellement souvent que Charlie avait acheté son propre faucon pour ne pas trop épuiser celui de Nikita. Ils se voyaient aussi à chacune des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et étaient maintenant très proches.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps au Trois Balais, à discuter de choses et d'autres. Charlie lui demandait beaucoup d'explications sur Durmstrang, la Russie et tout ce qui était tabou en Angleterre. Il était très curieux, et même si Nikita ne lui parlait jamais de son enfance, le dragonnier respectait cela. Le jeune Weasley lui parlait lui aussi de sa vie ; de ses dragons ; de son envie de fuir l'Angleterre où les gens étaient trop étroits d'esprit ; de ses voyages, notamment en Égypte et en France où il retrouvait souvent son grand frère, avec qui il était très proche.

Ce jour-là, ils se baladaient dans les rues, emmitouflés dans des capes bien chaudes pour se protéger du froid polaire de ce mois d'hiver. Ils se promenaient dans tout le village, sans but particulier, mais Nikita avait vite remarqué, riant sous cape, que Charlie le conduisait principalement assez loin du poste de patrouille de son père.

Ils étaient dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale, et le jeune russe lui racontait la journée de la veille :

« Tu aurais vu sa tête ! C'était hilarant ! »

« Draco Malfoy embarrassé ? J'aurai vraiment voulu voir ça, » répondit Charlie avec un sourire. Il adorait voir celui de Nikita.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'ils continuaient d'arpenter la ruelle.

« J'ai parlé avec Hermione… » commença le dragonnier.

« Et ? » demanda Nikita qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Elle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé avec Ronald… »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma et il reprit sa marche, qu'il avait stoppée devant l'air sérieux de son ami. Cela dit, il ne pût aller bien loin car celui-ci se planta devant lui et posa sa main, légèrement râpeuse, sur sa joue.

Charlie ne l'avait encore jamais touché et c'était bien ainsi, mais… C'était Charlie... Il était maintenant aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était de ses amis russes, peut-être même plus. C'était différent ... un courant merveilleux passait entre eux. Ils avaient les mêmes passions, les mêmes goûts. Ils avaient tous les deux des blessures d'enfance qui, bien qu'incomparables, les rapprochaient indubitablement. Cet homme était important pour Nikita, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore jusqu'à quel point, et il était bien décidé à le découvrir.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? C'est important. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, » demanda Charlie.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » répondit immédiatement Nikita.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à ton frère par ma faute. Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une mésentente dans votre famille. »

« Même si c'était le cas, tu n'en serais pas responsable. C'est Ron qui fait n'importe quoi depuis près d'un an et demi. Depuis… »

« Charlie ! » coupa Nikita. « Je ne veux pas en parler… Ronald a fait une erreur. Je m'en suis tiré, j'ai pardonné. Pour toi, pour Bill, pour les jumeaux, pour vos parents. Profitons juste d'être ensemble s'il-te-plaît, on se voit si peu souvent… »

Charlie retira sa main, comme à regret et se remit au côté de Nikita pour reprendre leur route. Après quelques minutes de marche, l'ambiance se fit plus détendue et ils riaient de nouveau ensemble.

« J'aimerais un jour rencontrer ce dragon qui t'a foncé dessus. »

« Urgoza ? Elle est charmante, » s'esclaffa Nikita. « Elle m'a laissé un magnifique souvenir, » dit-il ensuite en désignant son brassard en cuir.

Charlie posa ses yeux sur ce qui masquait la blessure, mordant sa lèvre, hésitant à poser sa question.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il enfin, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bras de Nikita.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, peu sûr de lui.

Le dragonnier le fixa droit dans les yeux sans aucune appréhension visible et prit doucement le poignet de Nikita. Il le retourna sans brusquerie et défit le nœud qui le maintenait en place, fit glisser le brassard, puis remonta la manche pour ne pas être gêné. Il avait fait tout cela sans lâcher Nikita du regard et celui-ci avait l'impression d'être un animal blessé. L'autre devait lui prouver son calme et sa confiance pour qu'il le laisse approcher. C'était peut-être un peu le cas finalement...

Charlie baissa finalement les yeux vers l'avant bras dévoilé et avec une sorte de fascination morbide, fit courir ses doigts sur la peau nue et abîmée, y provoquant des frissons. Le dragonnier était dans une sorte de transe alors qu'il touchait cette peau dont il avait tant rêvée.

Il le savait depuis le premier regard.

La première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Nikita, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Pas une beauté classique. Pas une beauté froide comme Draco Malfoy. Pas une beauté factice comme Gilderoy Lockhart. Non... Nikita avait un côté dangereux, un côté sombre et pourtant, il reflétait aussi l'innocence et la bonté. Comme deux cotés d'une même pièce, qui s'affrontent sans jamais prendre le pas sur l'autre. Tout ceci l'entourait de mystère.

Il l'avait ensuite vu parler et rire avec le cruel et terrifiant Maître des cachots. Il l'avait vu plein de malice, et bouillonnant de colère la seconde d'après. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir du jeune russe, l'avait charmé. Par la suite, en discutant avec lui, il s'était rendu compte que Nikita avait vécu des moments difficiles et qu'il s'attendait à en connaître encore, mais aussi que c'était un jeune homme gentil et tendre sous sa carapace de froid Serpentard.

Charlie avait eu un coup de foudre pour le physique de Nikita, pour ce qu'il dégageait, mais au fil de leurs rencontre, il était tombé profondément amoureux de lui, de ce qu'il était au fond de lui, de son âme.

Il revint au moment présent en sentant un nouveau frisson de Nikita. Il releva la tête et son regard se fit happer par deux lacs d'encre. Sans vraiment y songer, suivant son instinct, il fit glisser ses doigts très légèrement sur le bras de Nikita, comme une caresse de papillon, les yeux toujours vissés dans ceux de son vis à vis. Arrivé sur l'épaule, il se stoppa un instant pour jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait de l'épaisse tresse, puis reprit son chemin. Sa main, en une caresse douce, se posa sur sa joue avant de redescendre taquiner son cou avec le dos de sa main pour la passer dans sa nuque.

A cet instant, le monde sembla s'être mis sur pause. Charlie laissa un moment à Nikita, assez de temps pour fuir s'il le voulait. Cela lui briserait le cœur mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Voyant qu'il ne reculait pas, Charlie se pencha et avança doucement la tête vers celle de Nikita qui était un peu plus petit, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Il profita un instant du feu d'artifice qui explosait dans son ventre avant de se baisser plus encore et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Lui qui était sorti avec des hommes et des femmes en grand nombre - il n'était pas un coureur, loin de là, mais avait tout de même bien profité de la vie - n'avait encore jamais expérimenté un tel baiser.

La simple pression, très chaste du début, était responsable du sursaut de son coeur. Enfin… Enfin il l'embrassait. Enfin Nikita l'acceptait. Puis l'intensité avec laquelle le jeune homme répondit, fit définitivement chavirer le coeur du dragonnier.

Charlie, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avait attiré le corps de Nikita plus près du sien. Il avait ensuite demandé de sa langue, l'accès à cette bouche dont il rêvait depuis des mois, accès qui lui fut vite autorisé, et était parti à la conquête de ce nouveau territoire avec douceur et volupté.

Les langues se frôlèrent puis se caressèrent avant de s'enrouler pour ne plus se quitter, celle de Charlie jouant avec la petite bille d'argent. Il n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne avec un tel bijou et ça rendait ce baiser encore plus unique. Un baiser de Nikita.

La main de Charlie, qui était restée posée sur la nuque de Nikita, commença une douce caresse du pouce alors que l'autre qui l'avait attiré à lui, restait fixée en bas de son dos. Nikita, légèrement crispé, avait timidement posé ses deux mains sur le torse de Charlie et lui rendait son baiser avec délectation, comme plongé dans un rêve. Ils durent pourtant s'arrêter quand l'air vint à manquer.

Le plus âgé prit le visage de Nikita en coupe et se recula de quelques millimètres seulement. Charlie avait les joues un peu rouges, la respiration hachée, les yeux pétillants et un sourire éblouissant. Il posa son front sur celui de Nikita.

Celui-ci avait les joues écarlate, le souffle tout aussi coupé et une expression mi-perdue, mi-joyeuse sur le visage. Le baiser avait été merveilleux pour lui aussi, mais il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses émotions. Pourquoi s'était-il autant laissé aller ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à regretter ce baiser ?

En voyant son expression, Charlie eut peur de l'avoir trop bousculé. C'est pourquoi il engagea la conversation d'une voix douce.

« C'était vr... »

Il ne put en dire plus, car une explosion retentit à quelques mètres de la ruelle où ils étaient.

Charlie resta figé par la surprise et l'égarement durant quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de partir à la poursuite de Nikita, qui était déjà en train de tourner au coin de la ruelle. Une fois arrivé dans l'axe principal du village il se rendit compte que des dizaines de Mangemorts apparaissaient de toutes parts et attaquaient à vue, habitants et étudiants.

Charlie sentit soudainement une boule se former dans son ventre et une peur sans nom le saisir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de Nikita. Il se souvenait encore de l'avertissement de Snape : " _Autre chose, s'il y a une attaque pendant votre... sortie. Il va vouloir aller aider, forcez le à retourner au château par n'importe quel moyen. Je ne veux pas le voir sur le champ de bataille. Est-ce clair ?_ "

Il déglutit.

Nikita était sûrement là, au milieu des capuches noires et des sorts qui fusaient de partout. Il était seul et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Non seulement il s'en voudrait toute sa vie mais en plus, il se ferait surement dépecé vivant par un papa en colère. Charlie avait vu de nombreuses mères dragonnes furieuses, protégeant leur nid avec toute la fougue dont elles pouvaient faire preuve, mais en cet instant ... il était sûr que Severus Snape serait dix fois plus terrifiant.

Il se mit alors à courir, évitant les sorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui, et en lançant quelques uns un peu au hasard, tout en cherchant Nikita. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant...

Toutes les fois où il passa devant des corps au sol, il priait pour que cet homme, cette femme, cet enfant, ne soit pas mort. Il dut s'arrêter par deux fois pour secourir une personne prise au piège, avant de réussir à assommer, ligoter et casser la baguette de l'un des attaquants. Dans son esprit, l'image de Nikita était toujours présente, presque obsédante. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : le retrouver.

Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes, slalomant entre les personnes qui fuyaient dans le sens inverse, à la recherche de Nikita, pour finalement le trouver au prise avec la plus terrible des Mangemorts : Bellatrix Lestrange.

.oOo.

En entendant les explosions, Nikita ne s'était pas posé de question et avait bondit vers la source de ces cris, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cette guerre qui brisait des familles, à cette peur qui tiraillait les gens.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il connaissait la prophétie. Ses proches aussi étaient au courant et chacun savait que son destin était d'affronter cet homme, ce monstre, une fois de plus. Il s'était entraîné, il s'était instruit, il avait fait tant de sacrifice… Mais il n'était pas prêt, non… Le serait-il un jour ? Et évidemment, il avait peur. Une peur bleue.

Et s'il mourrait ? Il ne verrait plus son père, sa mère, Misha… Seraient-ils heureux sans lui ? Certainement que non, vu que Voldemort régnerait en Maître sur l'Angleterre. Il pourrait s'enfuir. Misha les aiderait pour ça, sans aucun doute. Jusqu'à ce que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'étende au monde entier.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il allait affronter le Seigneur-Face-de-Poulpe, comme le surnommait sa mère, et il pourrait ensuite quitter ce pays, rayant définitivement ce monstre de sa tête. Le rayer pour Nikita, le rayer pour Harry.

Il avait alors fendu la foule, qui se bousculait pour partir loin des hommes en noirs, et était en route pour le cœur du combat lorsque son œil fut attiré par une silhouette penchée sur une autre qui hurlait de douleur. Et cette silhouette, il l'a reconnue de suite.

Bellatrix.

La femme qui avait pris la vie de son parrain. La femme … qui avait tué sa seule famille.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis ce jour tragique et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Bellatrix était la seule à ne jamais porter de masque et de cape … et elle était là, près de lui, dans sa robe ultra-moulante et outrancière, en train de faire souffrir une adolescente sans défense, une Poufsouffle de troisième année apparemment. Nikita n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Le Gryffondor buté, au sang chaud refit surface et il se dirigea droit sur elle.

Bellatrix poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle évita, au tout dernier moment, un rayon de lumière, gris foncé, qui lui fonçait dessus à pleine vitesse. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face pour toiser méchamment son adversaire. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, donnant à la jeune Poufsouffle l'occasion de s'enfuir à toute jambe, et à Nikita de reprendre son calme.

« Tiens donc, le fils du traître… » susurra Bellatrix avec un sourire démoniaque.

« Bonjour Miss Lestrange, nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés pour que vous me reconnaissiez si facilement ? » demanda Nikita avec un politesse feinte.

« Non mon mignon, » souffla la femme en se penchant légèrement en avant, dévoilant un peu plus son imposante poitrine. « Des yeux comme les tiens, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille »

Elle fit une pause, alors qu'entre eux, passaient de nombreuses personnes, qu'elles soient mangemorts ou non, mais aucun des deux n'y faisait attention. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Nikia le visage neutre, et Bellatrix laissant sa sombre folie s'étaler sur son magnifique visage. Elle reprit la parole après quelques secondes.

« Tu sais qu'à une époque, je couchais de temps en temps avec ton père ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Oh, Nikita savait. Même si son père ne lui avait jamais clairement dit, ils avaient souvent parlé des réunions de mangemorts et de certaines de leurs fêtes. Ce n'était pas les orgies romaines … mais pas loin. Et il n'était pas naïf, surtout connaissant Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était au coeur de celles-ci.

« Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il ne veuille plus me toucher après son voyage en Russie, maintenant je sais pourquoi… A quelques mois près, tu aurais pu être mon fils ! » dit-elle en sautillant comme une enfant, de manière plutôt écoeurante.

Qu'avait-elle dit ? Son fils ? _Plutôt mourir_ , pensa Nikita en ravalant la bile qui lui montait à la gorge rien qu'à cette idée.

« Je vois que tu te contrôles plutôt bien... » susurra à nouveau Bellatrix. « Tu ferais un bon mangemort, je peux sentir la puissance qui émane de toi… Mon Maître serait heureux de t'avoir dans ses rangs, et je pourrais te réserver une petite partie spéciale, comme je le faisais avec ton père, » dit-elle ensuite avec un moue suggestive.

Cette fois, le dégoût de Nikita dût clairement se lire sur son visage car Bellatrix explosa d'un rire strident.

N'avait-elle pas dit qu'il aurait pu être son fils ? Comment pouvait-elle proposer une telle chose ?! La réponse se fit plus claire dans sa tête, alors que Nikita engageait un rude combat avec la Mangemort, et l'explication était très simple : elle était folle.

Complètement folle à lier, c'était certain.

Elle avait l'air de n'avoir aucune conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et c'était précisément cela qui la rendait dangereuse. Elle explosait tout autour d'elle, lançant des sorts au hasard, sans faire attention à leur cible. Les autres mangemorts devaient le savoir, car aucun d'eux ne se trouvait dans les parages, encore moins près de la zone d'affrontement.

Les sorts entre les deux duellistes s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné car, même dans sa folie destructrice, cette femme était douée. Elle n'utilisait que des informulés et presque uniquement de la magie noire. Ses sorts étaient puissants et fusaient à une vitesse impressionnante.

Sa faiblesse était bien évidemment sa précision, altérée par son esprit malade. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier car, si elle ne touchait pas - ou peu - Nikita, elle faisait du dégât autour et c'était, après tout, son petit plaisir personnel.

Nikita avait réussi à la toucher avec deux de ses couteaux : au bras et à la jambe. Pourtant, bien que le sang coulait, elle ne semblait pas de s'en rendre compte, ni même en souffrir. Elle était dans son monde et riait aux éclats.

« Tu es doué jeune Snape, » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas félin. « Tu as beaucoup de talent. Le Maître t'apprendrait à t'en servir mieux encore et tu deviendrais le roi du monde à ses côtés. Tu aurais tout ce que tu souhaites : richesse, savoir, femmes… Ou hommes, » ajouta-t-elle après l'avoir jaugé, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de rire à nouveau.

« Jamais, » gronda Nikita.

Le rire de Bellatrix s'estompa alors que son visage se tordait dans une grimace, digne d'une possédée. Nikita reprit la parole :

« Jamais je ne me prosternerai devant cet être dénué de conscience, d'amour et de respect. Vous n'êtes que des monstres, des lâches qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles. Vous m'écoeurez : vous, et votre Maître à la noix. »

« Sale petit… » s'énerva Bellatrix, avant de se reprendre, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

« Mon Maître me donnera une bonne récompense si je te ramène ramper à ses pieds. »

Avec rage, elle lança un sort mauve que Nikita esquiva de justesse et qui explosa les pavés derrière lui, créant plus d'agitation, plus de cris. Malgré tout, aucun des deux n'y fit vraiment attention.

Le combat reprit plus rapide, plus puissant, plus sanglant.

Nikita n'avait, jusque là, été touché que par des pierres du mur de la maison qu'elle avait fait exploser quelque temps auparavant. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à retenir la maison d'un sort puissant pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Au final, il ne faisait presque que se défendre et défendre les personnes de la puissance dévastatrice des sorts de la mangemort.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Misha arriver mais, d'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de ne pas intervenir. Il devait gérer ça tout seul. Bellatrix était à lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment...

Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes et Nikita fut touché au visage, au torse, à la jambe, tant il ne pouvait suivre la cadence des sorts de Bellatrix. Mais plus il était touché, plus il voyait le risque que cette femme vile ne s'enfuit. Et il ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser cette meurtrière filer.

Le jeune russe crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler au loin, mais il ne prit pas le temps de se retourner et lança un sort à Bellatrix, la faisant trébucher avant d'enchaîner avec un autre sort qui lui entailla la hanche. Elle riait toujours, bien qu'elle soit affalée par terre et plus pâle que la normale, totalement prise dans sa folie. Nikita lui lança un sort qui la ligota puis un autre qui la rendit muette. Elle se débattait tellement qu'il finit même par l'assommer. Au même moment, il entendit un cri derrière lui et sa vision se brouilla temporairement.

.oOo.

Charlie était stupéfait devant le combat qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Nikita combattre. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, gracieux, efficace, puissant et il arrivait à sauver les gens qui aurait pu être victime de cette folle. Charlie eut peur au moment où la maison faillit s'effondrer, mais Nikita avait réagi très vite et, avec une puissance que le rouquin n'avait jamais vu, il avait empêché la maison de s'effondrer pour quelques instants, avant de replonger dans son duel.

Nikita n'avait pas vu la famille qui habitait là et le propriétaire de la boutique sortir en courant pendant que la maison partait en morceau et s'effondrait tout doucement sans la moindre projection. Il n'avait pas vu non plus que l'un des boucliers qu'il avait lancé autour d'eux, de façon aléatoire, pour protéger les personnes aux alentour d'un sort perdu, avait protégé un Serpentard de sixième année. Il n'avait pas vu non plus que l'un des sorts qu'il avait dévié vers le ciel, allait toucher un auror qui était en train d'intervenir.

Mais surtout, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était Rodolphus qui s'approchait, sans son masque, le visage hargneux alors qu'il regardait le fils Snape en train de ligoter sa femme. Charlie par contre avait très bien vu la scène, il avait vu son bras se lever pour viser de sa baguette, le jeune homme qu'il aimait tant. Et sans penser à rien, il avait sauté pour se mettre dans la trajectoire du sort ambré qui sortait de la baguette de Rodolphus. Le sort l'atteignit à la hanche et il s'effondra sur les pavés en criant, tant le sort le faisait souffrir, alors qu'il déchiquetait sa chair.

En quelques secondes, Nikita fut à ses côtés, le teint plus blanc que d'habitude. Il semblait à Charlie que rien n'avait eu le temps de se passer et pourtant, le jeune Snape avait reçu plus de sort qu'il ne le pensait.

Nikita regarda la plaie béante et, alors qu'autour d'eux, d'autres hommes en noirs arrivaient, il sentit quelque chose grossir au fond de lui. Charlie avait été blessé. Il saignait. Il souffrait … Nikita ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était inacceptable. Impardonnable. L'émotion qui le tenaillait sembla alors déborder hors de lui et il hurla un gros coup à s'en briser la voix, sa magie déchaînée. Tout homme, objet, sort et même animal, dans un rayon de cinq mètres, fut projeté dans les airs, avant de retomber violemment, assommé par un vent puissant. Nikita, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues, leva sa baguette pour murmurer des incantations de guérison, sans faire grand cas de ce qu'il se passait autour.

S'il l'avait fait il aurait vu des gens essayer de passer son mur de magie instinctive. Il aurait vu son père et sa mère l'appeler, les médicomages essayer de forcer sa barrière pour les soigner, Ronald Weasley livide en regardant son frère, Hermione au bord des larmes, ainsi que Draco et Luna plus pâles que d'habitude. Il aurait aussi vu Misha en train d'expédier des vampires renégats à son clan.

Mais il ne voyait qu'une chose : Charlie. Il était en train de perdre une personne chère à son cœur, encore une. Encore une qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Mais il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Pas encore.

Il avait sorti de ses poches toutes les potions qu'il portait en permanence. Certaines personnes regardaient, éberlués, la quantité de potions qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses poches sans que personne ne le remarque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il murmura des sorts et donna des potions. Il était heureux d'avoir été à Durmstrang et d'avoir ainsi appris à soigner un minimum. Si Charlie n'était pas pris en charge tout de suite, il pourrait avoir de lourdes séquelles, voir même mourir...

Lorsqu'il eu fini de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, Nikita releva la tête vers le visage inquiet de son père et s'effondra sur le côté, son sang se propageant sur le sol. Une fois qu'il fut à terre, le bouclier disparut enfin, et tout le monde pu accéder aux corps des deux jeunes hommes.

Severus se jeta sur son fils, ses robes s'imbibant du sang de celui-ci, dans la réplique parfaite de la scène qu'ils avaient joué un an et demi auparavant.

Il fit le même déballage de potion que Nikita, lança les mêmes sorts et arriva à stabiliser son fils, même si son état n'était pas aussi grave que celui du rouquin. Juste une intense fatigue et quelques blessures, dont une plutôt sévère à l'épaule. Severus releva la tête pour voir les médicomages s'activer autour de Charlie Weasley.

L'un d'eux releva la tête vers lui :

« Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Ce jeune homme a fait du bon boulot. »

Severus remercia l'homme d'un hochement de tête sévère et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie.


	29. Chapitre 29

Lumos !

Bonjour !

Je suis désolé de voir que mon chapitre précédent n'ait pas forcément fait l'unanimité, j'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous plaira. Cette fois, il s'axera principalement sur Charlie, tout comme le suivant. Et le chapitre 31 sera celui dédié à l'arrivée de nos amis russes (de nombreuses personnes me le réclame celui-là :P )

Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir tardé à répondre aux reviews. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai veillé plus tard pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre à la première heure du mardi ! ;)

J'en profite pour faire une petite pub pour une coupine : **Pauu-Aya**. J'ai été bêta d'une fic qu'elle publie actuellement et elle est géniale, je vous la conseille. Son histoire, **Le dernier Horcruxe** , est pleine de mystère et vraiment passionnante !

Merci à Lau, qui comme d'habitude, à passé beaucoup de temps à corriger mes innombrables fautes ;)

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Vider son sac

Nikita se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à cause de chuchotements furieux. En un instant, il comprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie et il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds pour ne plus être dans ce lit maudit. Cependant, une fois debout, il vacilla en voyant la pièce se mettre à tanguer. Il évita de justesse une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol, étant donné qu'il fut immédiatement pris dans une étreinte d'ours. Celle de sa mère. En sentant les larmes dans son cou, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait beaucoup inquiété ses parents.

Il lui rendit à son tour une étreinte ferme, tout en murmurant à quel point il était désolé. Une fois libéré, ce fut au tour de son père de le serrer contre lui en lui promettant les pires tortures s'il recommençait une telle chose. Nikita sut que dès qu'il serait de retour à la maison il aurait une bonne punition pour sa stupidité. Lorsque son père se détacha, il put voir le couple Weasley les observer. Arthur lui fit un sourire.

« Merci de l'avoir soigné, » dit-il en désignant son fils qui dormait sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Il... ? »

« Il va bien. Grâce à tes soins. » Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Nikita, soulagé. Sourire qui s'évanouit cependant bien vite face au regard de Molly, alors qu'elle assenait durement :

« Il a tout de même prit un sort à sa place. » Nikita baissa la tête, les larmes embrouillant ses yeux.

« Molly ! Comment oses-tu lui dire une chose pareille ?! » demanda Arthur en la regardant, surpris par les paroles de sa femme. Molly, qui s'était mise à sangloter, explosa de colère :

« Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là ?! Charlie aurait dû être en Roumanie, à l'abri de cette guerre ! Mais depuis que le jeune Snape est arrivé, il rentre sans arrêt en Angleterre, sans même venir nous en informer. Tu savais, toi, qu'il serait là ce week-end ? Non ! Il s'est entiché de ce garçon et ça l'a mis en danger. Voilà tout ce que je vois. Il est revenu pour lui, il s'est interposé entre un sort et lui et il a failli mourir à cause de lui. »

Molly pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à présent. Elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre son fils.

Nikita, lui, avait l'impression de prendre un coup de couteau à chaque nouveau mot qui sortait de la bouche de Molly. Elle avait raison : tout était de sa faute. Encore. Pourtant il l'avait soigné, il ne l'avait pas laissé mourir, mais ce n'était -bien sûr- pas suffisant. Molly avait raison. Il savait qu'il portait malheur à son entourage. Aujourd'hui, Charlie avait failli mourir, et demain ça pouvait être son père, sa mère, Misha... Non, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille.

Nikita releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues, et se mit à courir en direction de la porte pour se jeter dans les couloirs de l'école. Il n'entendit pas Charlie l'appeler, alors qu'il s'était réveillé en entendant les cris de sa mère, pas plus qu'il n'entendit son père appeler Misha. Celui-ci n'était pas bien loin, fondu dans une ombre de l'infirmerie. Il avait fini d'emmener les vampires dans son clan et était rentré pour retrouver Nikita, assistant à la discussion qu'il n'avait pourtant pas voulu interrompre -bien qu'il ait envisagé à un moment d'égorger cette femme. Il fit donc un pas en avant pour se montrer, faisant sursauter les trois Weasley.

« Assure-toi qu'il ne se blesse pas s'il-te-plaît. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à nous écouter pour l'instant. » Misha hocha la tête et, après un regard de dégoût envers Molly Weasley, se fondit à nouveau dans les ombres pour suivre son frère. Vlada reprit la parole d'une voix glaciale :

« Je suis vraiment déçue par votre réaction madame Weasley. Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude et votre colère, mais asséner à un enfant qu'il est la cause de toutes vos souffrances …» l'enseignante inspira pour tenter de modérer sa colère, face à la femme qui se trouvait devant elle « … ce n'est pas une réaction très digne d'une mère de famille. Surtout quand on ne sait pas ce que l'enfant en question à vécu. Et puis, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandée pourquoi votre fils ne vous prévient pas quand il rentre en Angleterre ? »

Sur ces mots, Vlada se détourna, rageuse, et ouvrit la porte par magie pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Severus la suivit, de son pas plus souple, sans un regard pour les parents Weasley. Il s'adressa quand même à Charlie, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

« Monsieur Weasley, je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils. Mes appartement vous seront toujours ouverts. »

Pour Charlie, cela ressemblait à une bénédiction de la part du père de Nikita afin d'entamer une relation avec son fils. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux, mais pour l'instant il avait un autre problème à gérer. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui avait les yeux dans le vague, après les paroles acides de Madame Snape.

« Comment as-tu pu lui parler comme ça maman ? » demanda-t-il durement.

« J'ai parfaitement raison et tu le sais... » murmura Molly.

« Non je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui Nikita a sauvé une dizaine de vies de la folie destructrice de cette salope de Lestrange, » hurla Charlie, choquant ses parents qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si vulgaire.

« Folie qu'il a lui même amplifiée en se battant contre elle ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Ron m'a raconté, il a tout vu. »

« Et où est Lestrange ? »

« En prison avec son mari, elle va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. »

« Elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne et c'est grâce à Nikita ! Aucun d'entre nous, sauf peut-être les professeurs Snape, Kazakov, Dumbledore et McGonagall, n'aurait pu les maîtriser tous les deux, tout en sauvant autant de vies. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu étais rentré ? » enchaîna la mère.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais alors que je repartais dès ce soir ? »

« Tu ne comptais même pas venir nous voir ? » sanglota encore Molly.

« Je n'en avais pas le temps. Mon Portoloin s'enclenchait dès la fin de mon rendez-vous avec Nikita. »

« Et tu préfères voir un parfait étranger plutôt que ta propre famille ?! »

« Nikita n'est pas un étranger ! » clama Charlie depuis son lit.

« C'est moi qui t'ai mise au monde, tu es mon bébé... Quand tu es parti si loin, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une passade et que tu reviendrais vite auprès de nous. Mais tu es resté là-bas... Tu ne rentrais jamais, je pensais que c'était ton travail qui te prenait trop de temps, qu'il était trop prenant, mais Ron m'a dit que tu rentrais quasiment tous les week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Et chaque week-end j'espérais te voir. J'espérais que tu viendrais nous dire bonjour mais tu n'es pas venu une seule fois. »

« Et pourquoi d'après toi ? » explosa Charlie. « Maman, je t'aime. Tu es ma mère et rien ne changera ça. Mais … désolé de te le dire : je n'ai aucune envie de te voir tous les week-end. Si je suis parti c'était, justement, pour ne plus t'avoir sur le dos en permanence. Tu t'occupais de mes fréquentations, de mes relations avec les femmes et quand je refusais de me couper les cheveux ... tu venais les couper dans mon sommeil ! Tu as même essayé de me fiancer à cette face de poisson boullu de Geneviève Globopois ! »

Malgré les circonstances, Monsieur Weasley pouffa à la mention du poisson boullu.

« Et tout ça, juste parce que tu t'entendais bien avec sa mère ! Tu as toujours voulu contrôler nos vies. Tu nous a chouchouté et bichonné jusqu'à ce que le bébé suivant vienne au monde, nous laissant au soin de papa. Pourquoi Bill est parti aussi loin d'après toi ? Pourquoi je suis parti ? Car tu as toujours eu besoin de nous contrôler. Tu nous étouffes et pourtant tu ne fais absolument pas attention à nos besoins. Pourquoi Percy est parti grimper les échelons du ministère ? Parce que dans toute la famille, il est celui qui a toujours eu le plus besoin de reconnaissance et d'attention, mais comme tu ne lui en apportais plus après la naissance des autres, il est parti en chercher auprès de ces pourris de bureaucrates. Pourquoi Fred et Georges, qui sont en passe de devenir les plus jeunes inventeurs et gérants d'entreprise depuis des siècles, ne t'ont pas tenu au courant ? Parce que tu essaies de les pousser dans une carrière qu'ils exècrent, juste parce que c'est celle qui te convient mieux. Ils ont abandonné l'idée d'avoir ton approbation depuis bien longtemps. Et as-tu remarqué que depuis la disparition d'Harry, Ron était en dépression ? Ron a toujours été paumé ! Il n'avait pas de talent particulier, il n'avait pas de place et d'un coup il l'a trouvé. Il n'était rien et du jour au lendemain il s'est retrouvé propulsé au rang de meilleur ami du Survivant. Mais cette place qu'il avait trouvée, lui a été retirée l'année dernière ! Sans oublier qu'en plus de son meilleur ami, auquel il était profondément attaché, il a perdu cette fameuse place au sein de la famille. Depuis il ne s'exprime que par la violence, il ne parle plus, ne fait que hurler et grogner. Dumbledore vous a prévenu de son dernier exploit ? »

Arthur, un peu pâle, fit un signe pour confirmer ce que Charlie savait déjà : ils n'étaient pas au courant.

« Non, bien sûr que non... Pour résumer : avec une dizaine d'autres étudiants, ils ont tendu une embuscade à Nikita, avec pour seul motif qu'il était le fils du bâtard graisseux. L'objectif était, je cite : "Te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un légume pour que tu ne puisses pas parler". Ron n'a lancé que quelques sorts, il n'a pas eu le courage d'y aller jusqu'au bout mais il était apparemment partant sur le principe ! Si Nikita l'a épargné du carnage qui en a résulté c'est pour, je cite encore "Par respect pour ses frères". D'après vous, qui a bien pu me raconter une chose pareille ? Nikita m'aurait-il menti en me racontant cette histoire pour s'attirer ma sympathie ? Et bien non. Figurez-vous que je tiens ça de Hermione, Nikita ne m'en a jamais dit un mot ! D'ailleurs, Hermione l'a quitté après ça, et il va de plus en plus mal ! »

Molly avait la main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'Arthur serrait les poings. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

« Mais pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse parlons de Ginny ! » Enchaîna Charlie, le ton plein d'ironie en s'adressant particulièrement à sa mère. « Tout va bien avec Ginny, elle est heureuse dans sa vie Ginny. Elle a de bonnes notes sans trop se fouler, elle a reprit le poste d'attrapeuse chez les Gryffondors. Et pourquoi tout va bien pour elle ? Pourquoi elle ne partira jamais loin de toi ? Parce que c'est la dernière, parce qu'elle est gâtée et qu'elle devient une vraie pimbêche à cause de ça. Alors maman, je t'aime, j'aime mes frères, ma sœur, j'aime mon père, mais ne fait pas comme si nous étions une famille unie, ne fait pas comme si le problème de notre éloignement était Nikita, ou même Fleur, car ils sont juste les raisons de notre bonheur. »

A la fin de son discours, Charlie était essoufflé et les larmes qu'il retenait menaçaient de couler. Son père n'avait même pas essayé de les retenir et sa mère était statufiée sur sa chaise. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que le patriarche Weasley ne se racle la gorge.

« Hum... Ce Nikita... Tu... Tu l'aimes ? » Les yeux de Charlie se mirent à briller.

« Oui papa. »

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, » déclara Arthur en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait toujours été très proche de son père, ils avaient une relation très fusionnelle et, il ne le dirait certainement pas à sa mère, mais durant les week-end où Charlie venait voir Nikita il passait souvent par le bureau de son père pour un rapide salut.

Lorsqu'il était bébé, il était chouchouté par sa mère. Son frère, lui, passait tout son temps avec son père. Il était un enfant calme et sage qui ne demandait pas grand chose de plus que ses repas et un peu d'attention. Mais lorsqu'il eut quatre ans, sa mère accoucha de Percy. Percy était un enfant à la santé fragile, qui demandait toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui. Alors Charlie avait été relégué au second plan. Avec Bill. C'est à ce moment là que Charlie s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul membre de la famille. Il avait aussi un frère et un père.

C'était bête de penser ça mais à quatre ans, son attention était uniquement tourné vers la femme qui remplissait son quotidien, par sa présence et son amour. L'arrivée de Percy avait tout changé, et il l'avait très mal vécu. Bien plus mal que Bill lorsqu'il avait vécu son arrivé, car lui n'avait que deux ans à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'il rêvait que sa mère l'abandonnait, c'était son père qui venait le bercer. Oh bien sûr, Charlie n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle s'occupait de son autre fils qui était souvent malade et avait besoin d'elle, mais la blessure que cela avait engendré ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée.

Cela-dit, il ne le regrettait pas. Grâce à ça, il avait découvert l'amour de son père et, au fil des années, il s'était rapproché de lui. Bill avait un peu le même caractère que lui, calme, aimant la nature, la lecture, mais aussi les énigmes et les mystères. Très souvent ils partaient tous les deux avec leur père, pour des randonnées dans les forêts alentour de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Comme Arthur aimait les plantes et la pêche, il leur apprenait tout ce qu'il savait et c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'ils étaient devenus des étudiants curieux et brillants.

A l'arrivée des jumeaux, Percy ne s'était pas rapproché d'eux, comme ils l'avaient pensé. Il n'avait que deux ans à la naissance de Fred et Georges, mais il avait toujours une santé fragile. Résultat, il s'était un peu plus replié sur lui même, parlant peu et passant beaucoup de temps à regarder des livres d'images. Les jumeaux s'étaient, plus ou moins, élevés tout seuls. Molly désespérait d'être utile pour eux, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de soin comme Percy ou d'attention comme Charlie. Alors elle s'était tournée vers le prochain qu'elle attendait avec impatience : Ronald.

Ron était un bébé calme, poussant d'immenses colères lorsqu'il était contrarié mais plutôt joyeux et souriant, en temps normal. Il n'avait cependant pas passé beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, car un an plus tard, Ginny était arrivée. Ginny la princesse. Ginny la poupée. Charlie était déjà avec son frère à Poudlard à ce moment-là, et ne voyait ses frères et soeur que pour les vacances. Ce qui lui allait très bien.

Pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, son père lui manquait énormément mais ça avait solidifié son lien avec Bill. Ils étaient des confidents, des amis, des frères, des soutiens. Ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre et ce n'était pas rare qu'ils demandent à rester dans le calme de Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires. Loin du vacarme du Terrier, du contrôle de Molly et de l'agitation ambiante. Finalement, celui qui en avait le plus souffert c'était Arthur : ses deux fils partis, il avait trouvé la maison étonnement vide. Heureusement que les jumeaux étaient toujours là pour le faire rire. Percy était toujours dans sa chambre, tandis que Ron et Ginny gravitaient autour de Molly en permanence. Ses fils aînés lui avaient beaucoup manqué et lui manquaient toujours.

En revenant à l'instant présent, Arthur relâcha son fils tout en restant près de lui. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il portait au jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé. Charlie était comme ça depuis tout petit. C'était un passionné. Lorsqu'il aimait quelque chose ou quelqu'un il y consacrait sa vie et son âme. Comme sa passion pour les dragons. Il avait huit ans quand il avait ouvert un livre sur les dragons. Il était tombé sur une image animée représentant un Suédois à museau court. Il avait regardé de longues minutes le poitrail puissant de la bête, couvert d'écailles bleu argent, puis les immenses flammes bleues incandescentes sortant de sa puissante mâchoire. Il avait alors relevé sa frimousse d'enfant vers son père et avait dit : C'est c'que je veux. Depuis ce jour, il avait tout donné pour atteindre son but, et il avait réussi. S'il s'opposait à son amour pour Nikita -chose qu'il ne comptait pas faire, de tout manière- il perdrait son fils, et ça, il en était hors de question.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Charlie. Tu es devenu un homme fort, brillant, gentil, ambitieux. Tu es tout ce dont un père pourrait rêver. Et si tu penses que ce garçon est celui qui te correspond, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis son entrée à Poudlard et se tourna vers Molly, toujours prostrée sur sa chaise, le regard vide et les yeux humides.

« Nous devons rentrer. Je dois appeler Bill pour lui dire que tu es blessé. Il nous en voudrait si on ne le tenait pas au courant... Viens Molly, » dit-il en soutenant sa femme pour l'aider à se lever.

Une fois la porte refermée sur ses parents, Charlie s'effondra dans son lit en expirant profondément. Sa blessure le tiraillait et il avait l'impression que ses os étaient broyés. Il avait lutté longtemps contre la douleur pour pouvoir dire la vérité à sa famille. Mais maintenant que la pression retombait, il avait envie de vomir et sentait la terre tourner.

L'infirmière arriva tout de suite sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Comprenant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle répondit :

« Vous n'étiez pas en danger de mort et moi vivante, je ne mettrais jamais les pieds dans une pièce ou il y a trois Snape mécontents et une Molly Weasley au bord de la crise de nerf. On a beau me surnommer "Le dragon de l'infirmerie", je ne suis pas un dragon-fou. Maintenant, buvez-moi ça ! »

.oOo.

En sortant de la pièce, Nikita était allé directement dans la salle va et vient. Il avait demandé sa salle d'entraînement habituelle et avait laissé éclater sa rage, sa tristesse et ses doutes sur les malheureux mannequins qu'il explosait les uns après les autres. Il savait que Misha était aussi dans le pièce et qu'il veillait sur lui, mais actuellement il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était libérer de tout ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps avant d'être épuisé. Son combat contre Bellatrix l'avait beaucoup affaibli et il n'était pas totalement remis. Il eut un vertige et sentit la poigne ferme de Misha autour de son corps, l'empêchant de tomber. Lové contre son frère, soutenu par ses bras puissants, Nikita se laissa aller complètement et se mit à pleurer. Toutes les émotions de ses dernières heures revenant en force, il laissa ses larmes imprégner les capes sombres du vampire. Les premières larmes furent pour la sensation de douceur et d'amour lorsque Charlie l'avait embrassé. Les suivantes pour la peur d'un acte aussi intime et de ce que ça engendrerait.

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent dans sa tête. La peur de se retrouver confronté au désir d'un homme. La terreur face aux explosions qui les avaient surpris. L'excitation devant un nouveau combat. La haine qui l'avait submergé en se retrouvant face à la femme qui avait tué son parrain. La vengeance. La colère. Encore de la peur. La peur de perdre Charlie, qu'il meurt par sa faute. Le soulagement d'avoir réussi à le sauver. Puis une grande tristesse face à son implication dans ce qui aurait pu être un nouveau drame, si Charlie était décédé. Il pleura longtemps. Et à bout de force, il s'endormit dans les bras du vampire.

Misha souleva son frère comme une mariée et disparut dans les ombres pour apparaître devant la porte des appartement des Snape. Il entra sans frapper et, sans un regard pour les occupants, emmena Nikita dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit, le déshabilla et lui mit un pyjama propre en soie. Il fit glisser les couvertures pour le recouvrir, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front en entonnant une incantation dans sa langue pour bénir son sommeil. Il quitta ensuite la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit attention aux personnes présentes. Lord Malfoy, dans ses robes noires, avait l'air blessé et se faisait soigner par une Vlada nerveuse. Severus apportait des potions pour son ami, Remus faisait les cents pas dans le salon et Draco était pâle comme la mort, assit dans un fauteuil. Severus s'arrêta et demanda des nouvelles de son fils à Misha, qui répondit d'une voix froide :

« Il va bien, il est juste épuisé. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Quelques secondes avant l'attaque, on a reçu un Patronus de Lucius. Il était trop tard pour faire rentrer les élèves mais pas pour se tenir prêt. Je suis tout de suite parti à la recherche de Nikita mais Avery m'est tombé dessus. D'autres se sont joints à lui ensuite. Il voulait tous la tête du traître. Je n'ai pu que me protéger, quand l'Ordre et les Aurors sont arrivés à mon niveau ils se sont éparpillé, j'ai repris mon chemin et je suis arrivé au moment où Weasley s'est jeté pour prendre un sort à la place de Nikita. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est mit en colère et qu'il a lancé son bouclier. Il a soigné Charlie et il est tombé inconscient. Je l'ai à mon tour soigné et l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ? »

« J'ai senti que Nikita était en danger mais il m'a demandé de ne pas intervenir… Des vampires m'ont attaqués, ce n'était pas des sangs-purs et ils n'étaient pas très puissants mais ils étaient quatre. Je savais que Nikita s'en sortait bien alors je les ai éloignés pour qu'ils ne blessent personne. Ils avaient pour ordre de me tuer, ou au moins de me capturer. Je pense qu'ils devaient faire ça pour avoir le champ libre avec Nikita. J'en ai capturé trois, le plus puissant s'est échappé. Je les ai ensuite livrés à mon clan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourront en tirer. »

« S'ils devaient t'éloigner de lui c'est que Voldemort sait que vous êtes frères de morsure. Si son objectif était Nikita, il va recommencer... »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il ton fils ? » demanda Lucius.

« Pour m'avoir moi, ou en tout cas pour se venger de moi. Il espère sûrement avoir la famille Kazakov à sa botte aussi, il ne sait peut-être pas que Vlada a été reniée. Quoi que, si les Kazakov prennent connaissance de la puissance de Nikita, peut-être qu'ils vont revoir leur point de vue... »

« Qu'ils essaient ! » grogna férocement Vlada.

« Et puis... Nikita est puissant, le Lord Noir le sait. C'est un guerrier russe et il aimerait sûrement le faire plier et l'avoir dans son camp... »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe, qui intégrait peu à peu l'enjeu de la capture de Nikita.

.oOo.

Quand Nikita se réveilla le matin suivant, il n'avait qu'une obsession : Aller voir Charlie. Il n'eut même pas besoin de son café matinal pour avoir les idées claires. Il sortit de sa chambre après s'être habillé, pour demander à ses parents des nouvelles des Mangemorts capturés et si tous ses amis allaient bien. Après une réponse brève, sans prendre son petit-déjeuner il sortit de l'appartement et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il s'arrêta une minute devant la porte de celle-ci pour reprendre contenance. Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus serein, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit les nombreux paravents qu'il n'avait pas remarqués hier dans sa précipitation. L'attaque avait sûrement fait beaucoup de blessés... Il espérait que quelqu'un hier ait pensé à mettre un sort d'intimité pendant leur discussion. Il s'approcha de l'endroit, où il savait qu'il trouverait Charlie, et passa derrière le rideau.

Il était là, dans son pyjama d'infirmerie, paisiblement endormi. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur le côté, les bras sous l'oreiller. Le drap du lit avait glissé en bas de ses reins et son haut de pyjama d'infirmerie, très peu seyant, blanc à rayures bleues, remontait juste assez pour laisser voir le large bandage qui entourait son torse.

Nikita s'approcha lentement du visage de Charlie qui était tourné vers lui. Il était comme ... fasciné par les traits détendus du visage de son... Ami ? Petit-ami ? Amoureux ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il leva lentement sa main pour toucher d'une caresse aérienne le visage paisible de Charlie.

Celui-ci frissonna et Nikita retira vivement sa main. N'obtenant aucune nouvelle réaction, il refit le même geste plusieurs fois, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Charlie ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes noires de Nikita.

« Suis-je en train de rêver ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Nikita retira brusquement sa main et rougit légèrement de gêne. Bien loin de s'en offusquer, le dragonnier trouva cette réaction adorable. Il se retourna sur le dos, regardant toujours le plus jeune

« Bonjour, » murmura Nikita.

« Je suis content de te voir sur pied. Tu m'as fais peur, » répondit doucement Charlie.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le soit pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été blessé. »

« Non... Je suis désolé que tu aies failli mourir par ma faute... J'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'aurais dû savoir... »

« Arrête Nikita, ne t'en veux pas, je t'en pris... J'ai pris ma décision tout seul et je me suis interposé parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. N'en parlons plus s'il-te-plaît. »

« Mais je... »

« Mais rien du tout ! Il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder avec toi... » dit alors Charlie avec un sourire mais aussi un peu d'appréhension dans le regard.

Nikita resta muet et il ne savait pas trop si c'était bon signe. Charlie tendit doucement la main, laissant la possibilité à Nikita de se reculer. Ne voyant aucun signe de rejet, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et, de son autre main, donna un coup de baguette dans le lit pour que celui-ci se redresse et le place en position assise.

« Nikita... Je suis amoureux de toi, » dit-il de but en blanc. « Si je te dis ça, ce n'est pas parce que j'attends que tu me répondes la même chose, je sais que tu n'es pas dans cette optique ... mais je veux que tu le saches, parce que je ne veux pas te cacher quoi que ce soit. Le baiser que nous avons échangé hier m'a confirmé ce que je pensais. Et m'a fait espérer que peut-être... Un jour... Tu pourrais... Vouloir être avec moi... »

Nikita était perdu dans une mer de questions. Il aimait beaucoup Charlie et avait passé de magnifiques moments avec lui. Charlie était brillant, fort, intelligent, beau, tendre, intéressant et incroyablement gentil. Même dans sa vie d'avant, il avait tout de suite accroché avec lui. Bien qu'ils aient huit ans d'écart, il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Le dragonnier avait une sorte d'aura de confiance autour de lui. Il semblait sécurisant, une épaule sur laquelle on peut s'appuyer...

Mais Nikita avait-il envie de plus ? Quelle question... Bien sûr qu'il en voulait plus ! Il s'était laissé embrasser ... et il avait voulu recommencer. Il avait tant voulu se blottir dans ses bras et se laisser aller. Comme il le faisait avec Misha, mais avec une chose en plus. L'amour. Pas de l'amour fraternel, mais de l'amour tout simplement. Sauf que l'amour allait de paire avec une attirance physique. Et ça... Nikita n'était pas sûr d'y arriver un jour. Surtout avec un homme. Il ne se savait même pas gay...

Après son expérience ratée avec Cho, il avait réfléchi à la question, les sorciers étaient plus ouverts, et rares étaient les homophobes. Les créatures magiques en étaient la cause de cette tolérance, puisque c'était la magie qui choisissait la personne qui leur correspondait le mieux et comme la magie était toute puissante... homme ou femme, peu importait, tant que l'on était heureux. Lorsqu'il était encore Harry, il avait donc réfléchi et avait décidé de ... peut-être... essayer avec un homme.

Sauf que l'expérience suivante avait tout détruit et il ne s'était plus posé de question. Les rapports sexuels étaient des actes barbares et violents, et il était hors de question qu'il en ait un jour. Puis, il y avait eu Makari, qui lui avait fait revoir ses positions. Et ensuite, le baiser de Charlie ... c'était si doux, si tendre, si surprenant pour lui qui n'était habitué qu'à la violence. Oh oui, il avait aimé. Mais suffisamment pour aller plus loin ? Car Charlie voudrait aller plus loin, un jour.

Le dragonnier regarda le débat intérieur de Nikita. Il lisait dans ses yeux toute la crainte qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas à quel sujet mais tout à coup, il crut que la terre se dérobait sous lui. Nikita ne voulait pas de lui. Il s'était trompé.

Il avait pourtant attendu longtemps avant de se déclarer, plus qu'il n'avait jamais attendu. Il était resté à l'affût du moindre indice qui lui aurait permit d'attirer les faveurs du jeune Snape. Il lui avait écrit de nombreuses lettres, avait parfois réussi à lui offrir des petits cadeaux, tel que des plumes en sucre ou des livres intéressants. Nikita était toujours heureux et le remerciait à chaque fois par d'immenses sourires, pourtant… Il n'avait jamais eu l'air de comprendre pourquoi Charlie faisait ça. Toutes ses tentatives d'approches s'étaient soldées par un échec. Cette fois… Charlie avait pensé que c'était le bon moment... Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Il se redressa sur son lit et s'y installa à genoux, son visage au même niveau que celui du jeune Snape. De ses mains un peu calleuses et légèrement tremblantes, il prit le visage de son vis à vis en coupe et sans réfléchir à son geste, embrassa à nouveau les lèvres appétissantes face à lui.

Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y mit tout son amour et, en sentant la réponse timide de Nikita, se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Entrée qui lui fut accordée. Il entraîna alors son partenaire dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin sa prise, il avait toujours une de ses mains sur la joue de Nikita et une autre emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Il se recula lentement sans pour autant enlever ses mains.

« Je suis désolé... je voulais simplement... Encore une fois. Juste une fois. J'ai dû me tromper quand j'ai cru... Mais c'est rien. Je peux comprendre. Je ne suis pas... » Il commençait à bafouiller.

« Charlie ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il-te-plaît. » Nikita s'écarta légèrement n'étant pas à l'aise face au regard d'incompréhension du dragonnier. « Je suis perdu... Je m'étais juré de ne laisser personne entrer dans ma vie de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à une nouvelle attirance. Surtout pour un garçon... J'ai eu... Une mauvaise expérience… » Charlie se crispa un moment mais se força à se détendre pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble. « Mais tu es arrivé et aujourd'hui je suis perdu, » soupira Nikita en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Je t'apprécie. Tu me plais beaucoup... Énormément même... Mais je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai... Devenir intime avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre... »

« Je ne te demande rien de tout ça actuellement, » dit Charlie en prenant la main de Nikita dans la sienne et en la levant devant eux. « Je ne veux rien d'autre que de savoir que tu es avec moi. Rien d'autre que quelques baisers et des rendez-vous. Je ne te forcerai à rien, Nikita. Jamais. »

« Maintenant oui, mais plus tard ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour tu sais... »

« N'y pensons pas maintenant. Nous avons le temps. » répondit Charlie avant d'inspirer un coup pour enchaîner « Alors … Est-ce que tu veux bien... tenter le coup ? »

Nikita expira profondément avant de répondre.

« Avant que je ne te donne ma réponse, il faut que je te dise qu'il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ne sais pas. Je te les avouerai un jour. Je te raconterai tout. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour le moment. Et crois-moi... Tu seras choqué... »

« Tu as fini ? » demanda Charlie avec désinvolture.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me détournera de toi maintenant, » lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire étincelant avant de se pencher pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Nikita s'abandonna dans l'étreinte ferme du plus âgé et savoura ce tendre moment. Il était encore un peu tendu mais, peu à peu, il parvint à faire confiance à Charlie, dont les mains restaient chastement sur ses hanches ou montaient parfois dans ses cheveux.

« Je vois que tu es de nouveau sur pieds, » dit une voix moqueuse à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Nikita sursauta et s'arracha à l'étreinte de Charlie pour sauter du lit en manquant de s'écraser face contre terre.

 **« Par les couilles de Merlin... Se faire surprendre comme un débutant... »** grogna Nikita en russe.

« Salut Bill ! » salua son frère, tout en tendant une main sûre à Nikita pour qu'il revienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans pour autant l'enlacer.

« Je peux repasser plus tard si je dérange, » continua Bill avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais non reste, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps ! »

« Bonjour... Nikita c'est ça ? »

« C'est bien moi ! Bonjour Bill, » répondit poliment Nikita, avant de se relever. « Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver. »

« Reste Nikita ! »

« Non, je dois rentrer. Mon père est déjà en rogne à cause d'hier... Je ne veux pas passer encore plus d'heures à récurer les chaudrons des premières années. »

« Ton père te fait récurer les chaudrons ? » demanda Charlie mi-amusé, mi-horrifié.

« Et crois-moi, c'est de loin la chose la plus gentille qu'il m'ait fait faire ! » ricana Nikita en sortant de l'infirmerie.


	30. Chapitre 30

Lumos.

Helloooooo !

C'est la rentrée des classes pour beaucoup de monde et je voulais souhaiter, à tout ceux qui reprennent les cours, un bon courage et de la réussite pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de vacances et bien... Encore plus de courage car c'est pas facile d'entendre tout le monde parler de vacances lors qu'on en a pas ! :P

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, follows, favs. Merci à Pauu qui m'a conseillé pour ce chapitre et à Lauu ma bêta d'amour qui elle aussi reprend les cours.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Professeur

Après le départ de Nikita, Bill s'avança et poussa rudement son frère pour qu'il se décale dans le lit. Il retira ses chaussures, qu'il fit voler dans la pièce, attira l'oreiller d'un des lits vides à côté et s'affala au côté de Charlie. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses poches pour sortir une boîte de Jurka-moi, des bonbons qu'ils avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils apportaient toujours quand l'autre était malade.

C'était des bonbons spéciaux qui avaient des goûts de différentes fleurs, mais surtout, ils étaient fait à partir d'un dérivé du Veritaserum. Le dérivé était cependant beaucoup moins fort que la potion originale et on pouvait aisément le contrer. Dans les boutiques, ces bonbons étaient surtout vendus pour les soirées filles, ce qui était l'argument de vente principal. D'où l'emballage rose et les goûts de fleurs, de ces bonbons. Sur certains points, les sorciers n'étaient finalement pas plus évolués que les Moldus...

Un jour, Bill en avait acheté pour se moquer de son frère malade, qui recevait beaucoup d'attention de tout le monde et surtout : beaucoup de sucreries. Ce jour-là, Molly s'était activée autour de Charlie, le câlinant, le pouponnant et le comblant d'attentions. Mais une fois seul avec son frère, le plus jeune avait confié à son aîné qu'il avait du mal à voir sa mère aux petits soins, alors qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui depuis longtemps maintenant. Suite à cette déclaration, Bill était devenu très sérieux et ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert. En mangeant ces bonbons, c'était comme s'ils se prouvaient qu'ils se diraient toujours la vérité. C'est à partir de là qu'avait commencé leur relation si forte et, comme une tradition, ils avaient continué à faire ce genre de séance de vérité.

« Alors, c'est donc pour lui que tu ne viens plus me voir ? » commença Bill en avalant un bonbon jaune pâle.

« Ouaip, » répondit Charlie en faisant de même.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne devais pas utiliser le Portoloin que te procure la réserve, une fois par mois, pour aller voir nos parents... Tu sais que si maman apprend que tu as un voyage gratuit tous les mois, depuis toutes ces années, et que tu l'utilises pour me voir moi, elle va piquer une crise ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure avec lui ? »

Charlie fixa l'horloge au dessus de la porte, et répondit avec un sourire en coin :

« Environ dix minutes. »

« Quatre mois, juste pour le séduire ? Tu n'as jamais tenu aussi longtemps ! » S'exclama Bill, surpris.

« C'était différent... » marmonna Charlie.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a de si "différent" le fils Snape ? »

« Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si... » Il hésita un moment. « Tu as déjà regardé une personne en te disant que, peu importe comment, cette personne sera importante dans ta vie ? »

« Fleur... » soupira Bill en acquiesçant.

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe avec Nikita. Je l'ai su la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et la première fois que je l'ai embrassé ... c'était comme si j'étais enfin à ma place, comme si ma magie était attiré par la sienne, tu vois ? »

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant... Comme on peut être attiré par un caractère ou un physique, la magie aussi nous attire. »

« C'était comme ça avec Fleur ? »

« Oh oui, et ça l'est toujours. Quand nous sommes ensemble, nos magies se mélangent et nous enveloppent. Elles nous guérissent et nous apaisent. Nous nous sentons complets... »

« A ce point ? » demanda Charlie.

« Oh oui ! » répondit Bill avec un sourire légèrement béat.

« Vous êtes des âmes sœurs ? »

« Non, les âmes sœurs sont bien trop rares. J'aurais pu ressentir la même chose avec une autre femme ressemblant à Fleur, mais j'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Une dizaine de sorcière dans le monde, tout au plus, aurait pu me faire ressentir ça. C'est peut-être la même chose pour toi et Nikita. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, ne laisse pas passer ta chance. »

« Donc c'est sérieux avec Fleur ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, » avoua Bill dans un soupir. La respiration de Charlie se bloqua dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il se tournait franchement vers son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et qu'a t-elle répondu ? »

« Elle a dit oui, » rayonna Bill en se tournant vers son frère, les yeux brillants.

« Félicitations ! » s'écria Charlie en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

« Merci frangin ! Peut-être que bientôt ça sera ton tour. »

Le cœur de Charlie se serra et Bill vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Il s'installa plus confortablement avant de demander :

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse exactement ? »

« Si j'ai passé quatre mois à essayer de le séduire ce n'est pas pour rien... Il est insaisissable. J'ai pensé au début que je ne l'intéressait pas. J'ai tenté des approches, mais c'était comme s'il ne voyait rien. Et puis les pièces du puzzle se sont assemblées. Il est terriblement gentil, mais froid et distant avec les inconnus, il réagit vivement quand il est touché, il n'a confiance qu'en son père sa mère et son frère, il m'a avoué ne pas avoir d'expérience... »

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense qu'il a été abusé... C'est pour ça qu'il ne se laisse pas approcher, ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement... » avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

« Tu as pourtant réussi... » dit doucement Bill.

« Oui... Mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait aller plus loin un jour... Je sens sa réserve. Et bien que je n'attende rien de lui pour le moment, je sais que ça pourrait, peut-être, nous séparer dans l'avenir... »

« Te prend pas la tête et profite du moment présent. » conseilla Bill face au léger abattement de son frère. « Et puis, ça doit être dur pour lui. Si tu lui prouves que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, que tu seras là, jour après jour, il finira par te faire confiance. »

« Je l'espère... J'ai tellement peur de tout gâcher. J'ai l'impression que le peu de confiance qu'il m'a accordée, pourra m'être retirée à tout moment. »

« Accroche-toi mon frère, un amour comme celui-là en vaut la peine. » assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, à manger des sucreries, Charlie se reprit :

« Alors tu vas te marier hein ? »

« Exact. »

« Les parents sont au courant ? »

« Non, je voulais que le premier à le savoir soit mon témoin ! »

« Ton témoin ? » S'exclama Charlie, mi-surpris, mi-ravi.

« Tu es le premier à qui je l'annonce, alors … acceptes-tu d'être mon témoin ? »

« Évidemment ! » s'écria Charlie en se jetant dans les bras de son frère. « Est-ce que maman a déjà rencontré ton adorable femme ? »

« Oh non ! Et je suis même pas sûr de les présenter avant le mariage, ça va être explosif ! » Charlie se mit à rire.

Ce fut dans cette position que les trouva l'infirmière, en revenant de son déjeuner. Elle eut l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Effectivement, quand l'un des deux frères était à l'infirmerie, le deuxième passait, systématiquement, tout son temps libre vautré dans le lit du malade à manger ces saletés de bonbons pastels. Elle allait parler quand Albus rentra dans l'infirmerie pour lui demander une potion contre sa migraine.

La vue des frères Weasley, mangeant des friandises comme des enfants, le fit sourire. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! »

« Bonjour professeur ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur, voyons ! Appelez-moi Albus. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'oserais... Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Bill.

« Voyez-vous... Je viens de demander à Hagrid de prendre contact avec les géants, encore une fois. Voldemort a installé les détraqueurs, qui ont quitté Azkaban, sur leurs territoires. Ils ne doivent pas en être très heureux, c'est donc le moment de leurs proposer à nouveau une alliance. Cela dit, c'est un long voyage et ils vont mettre du temps à prendre leur décision. Il nous manque donc un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques... Je me demandais si tu accepterais ce poste Charlie ? »

« Moi ? Mais... »

« Je suis sûr que tu seras parfait à ce poste ! »

« Je ne peux pas quitter mon travail comme ça... » protesta faiblement Charlie, voyant que Dumbledore était en bonne passe de lui refiler le poste en même pas quelques secondes.

« Bien sûr... Mais ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, mois tout au plus. Peut-être que ton employeur t'accordera une sorte de congé sabbatique. »

« Je ne sais pas... Je vais lui en parler, » déclara Charlie chamboulé par la demande. Bill, plus lucide, lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Enfin... Un pour être exact : Nikita.

Charlie releva la tête soudainement.

« J'aimerais savoir Professeur... Je sors avec un étudiant, cela posera-t-il problème si j'accepte le poste ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de mille feux.

« Rien ne l'interdit dans le règlement de l'école. J'aimerais juste que vous restiez discrets autant que possible, » déclara le directeur.

« D'accord, » déclara Charlie. « Je vais lui en parler, puis je parlerais au directeur de la réserve avant de vous donner ma réponse. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama le vieil homme. « Sur ce, je vous laisse jeunes gens, » dit-il en sortant de l'infirmerie.

« Tu envisages d'accepter ? » demanda Bill un peu anxieux.

« Si Nikita est d'accord, oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien... Si tu es ici plusieurs mois... Maman ne va pas te lâcher... »

« Ça devrait aller... On a eu une petite explication hier. »

« Papa m'a dit quelque chose comme ça oui... Tu m'expliques ? »

« Si je suis à l'infirmerie, c'est que j'ai pris un sortilège à la place de Nikita hier... Elle a eu peur pour moi et s'en est prise à lui. Elle lui a dit que tout était de sa faute, que c'était à cause de lui si j'étais en Angleterre sans même qu'elle soit au courant, et que ce sort ne m'était pas destiné. »

« C'est injuste... »

« Exactement ! » s'enflamma Charlie avant d'enchaîner « Surtout que le combat qu'il a mené était brillant, il a sauvé plusieurs vies. Dont la mienne ! Car quand j'ai été touché il m'a soigné avec des sorts et des potions alors qu'il était lui-même mal en point... S'il n'avait pas fait les premiers soins, j'aurais pu avoir des dommages plus graves et définitifs. Mais… Maman a eu très peur et je pense que ses mots ont dépassé ses pensées... »

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Il s'est enfui. » répondit Charlie, une pointe de douleur dans le coeur en se souvenant de ce moment.

« Et ? »

« Il est revenu ce matin pour me dire à quel point il était désolé, que tout était sa faute... Mais je l'ai vite rassuré. »

« Et pour maman ? »

« Je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités. J'ai tout déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis toutes ses années. D'ailleurs... Je t'ai un peu impliqué... » lui révéla Charlie en baissant la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Avec le mariage, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je craque moi aussi. Tu as bien fait, » le rassura son frère.

.oOo.

En sortant de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, Charlie n'avait toujours pas revu Nikita. Par contre, il avait eu une visite très… intéressante ? Inquiétante ?

 _Flash Back_

Charlie était allongé dans son lit, dégustant une compote pomme poire que lui avait apporté l'infirmière pour son goûter. Madame Pomfresh gâtait ses patients, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Weasley, elle les avait toujours beaucoup aimés, que ce soit les parents il y a quelques années, ou la nouvelle génération : avec Charlie qui passait souvent dans son antre, à cause de son attirance pour toutes les créatures dangereuses, ou les jumeaux, inventeurs de génie et catastrophes ambulantes.

Le dragonnier était donc en train de savourer la nourriture des elfes de Poudlard avec délectation, lorsqu'il sentit la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, jusqu'à fixer son regard sur la porte de la réserve qui était restée entrouverte. Les ténèbres plongeaient cette petite pièce sans fenêtre dans une ambiance lugubre.

Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il vit s'ouvrir dans l'ombre, deux grands yeux améthyste.

Il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Nikita lui en avait longuement parlé et il l'avait aperçu une fois, sortant de l'ombre pour courir après Nikita. C'était un vampire très protecteur et qui était très certainement au courant de leur relation maintenant. Charlie déglutit en le voyant approcher.

« Bonjour, » susurra le vampire.

« Heu… Bonjour, » répondit Charlie avec hésitation.

« J'ai appris par mon frère, que tu étais dès à présent son compagnon. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Misha n'avait pas l'air menaçant même si son aura était oppressante, son visage était simplement fermé, et Charlie était sûr que la future conversation était la même que Bill avait déjà eu avec certaines de ses conquêtes, ou qu'il avait eu lui-même avec les petites-amies de ses plus jeunes frères.

Le vampire s'installa avec nonchalance sur le lit et fit enfin un sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, ni même un sourire sympathique et Charlie se rendait bien compte que c'était uniquement pour lui montrer ses canines pointues.

« Tu es Misha n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Si tu sais qui je suis, tu es surement au courant du pourquoi de cette conversation… »

« Le truc du grand frère ? Ouais je connais bien, » répondit Charlie avec un sourire.

« Alors je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron, je venais juste pour t'informer que Nikita est sous la protection de mon clan, mais plus particulièrement sous la mienne. Je connais toute sa vie, dans les moindres recoins, et je te met en garde tout de suite, tu n'as aucune jalousie à ressentir vis à vis de cela. Si je te le dis, c'est parce que je sais ce qui peut blesser mon frère, et que je sais que tu seras celui qui pourrait vraiment briser son coeur. Malheureusement pour toi, c'est hors de question que je laisse cela arriver, et si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… » dit Misha en laissant planer un silence angoissant, avant de reprendre d'une voix mortellement basse. « Je te conseille de ne pas jouer avec lui. Si tu ne te sens pas de taille à affronter un vampire, son père, sa mère et toutes les personnes qui le protègent corps et âme, pars. Maintenant. »

Puis Misha avait disparu, comme il était venu, se fondant dans l'ombre de la réserve, le laissant perturbé, songeur et légèrement inquiet.

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Charlie espérait sincèrement que le jeune Snape ne regrettait pas leur... Mise en couple ? Car lui était désormais prêt à tout.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison que la première chose qu'il fit en sortant de l'infirmerie, fut de se rendre dans les appartements du Maître de Potion. Il avait demandé le chemin à Madame Pomfresh et espérait ne pas se tromper. Quand il eut trouvé la tapisserie représentant une licorne noire, chevauchée par une magnifique nymphe, il frappa trois fois sur la pierre verte, incrustée à côté.

La tapisserie s'écarta pour laisser apparaître la mère de Nikita, qui le fit entrer avec un sourire. Elle lui annonça que Nikita était avec son père, mais qu'il pouvait y aller car son fils serait content de voir qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle lui désigna une porte et lui indiqua que c'était un couloir qui rejoignait la salle de potion. Charlie s'engagea alors dans le tunnel lugubre où les torches s'allumèrent sur son passage. Arrivé au bout, il s'aperçut que la porte était entrouverte. N'étant pas un ancien Gryffondor pour rien, Charlie écouta la conversation qui avait l'air de monter en intensité dans la pièce.

« Je sais très bien que c'était stupide ! » clama Nikita.

« Non non non ! C'était au-delà de ça Nikita ! »

« Arrête papa ! Je fais ces stupides corvées sans me plaindre ! Que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Que tu me promettes de ne plus recommencer ! »

« Alors punis-moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, vas-y ! Ou même mieux, enferme-moi dans tes saloperies de cachot pour que je n'en sorte plus, mais je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille ! »

« Reste poli Nikita ! Si je te demande ça, c'est pour ton bien ! » Assena froidement son père.

« Je le sais papa... Mais tu sais aussi qui je suis, et tu ne pourras pas me protéger éternellement. »

« Je veux au moins que tu restes à l'abri pour le moment. »

« C'est impossible papa ! Je ne pourrais jamais rester sans rien faire si tu viens à être capturé, ou mama, ou Remus, Misha, Charlie, Draco... J'ai tellement de monde à protéger... Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne rien faire. »

« Personne n'était en danger cette fois-ci, » renifla le professeur Snape.

« C'était différent... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir... Pas elle... Personne sauf elle... Je ne pouvais pas... » tenta de s'expliquer Nikita, alors qu'il repensait à son parrain passant à travers le voile à cause de cette folle.

« Je sais fils... »

Charlie entendit des bruits de pas, puis celui des tissus froissés. Il comprit que le professeur venait d'étreindre son fils et il leur laissa quelques minutes d'intimité avant de se reculer très doucement et de revenir d'un pas lourd pour toquer à la porte.

« Charlie ! » s'écria Nikita avant de s'approcher l'air inquiet. « Tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ? Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit Charlie, heureux de l'attention que lui portait son nouveau compagnon. « Mais je devais te voir, j'ai une question à te poser. » Il se retourna vers l'autre homme. « Voulez-vous que je repasse à un autre moment professeur ? »

« Non Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez rester ici, je vais retrouver Vlada. **Pas de bêtises Nikita** , » dit-il en Russe à l'intention de son fils.

« Tu me connais papa ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme. Son père ricana et partit en fermant doucement la porte. Nikita se tourna alors vers le dragonnier.

« Alors ? Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? »

« Déjà... Je voulais savoir... Tu n'as pas changé d'avis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? »

« Eh bien... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie il y a quelques jours. Comme nous venions tout juste de... nous mettre en couple… j'ai pensé que ... »

« Oh... » Les yeux Nikita s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il comprit. « Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionne un vrai couple, c'est vrai, et je voulais tout de même te voir. Mais... Hum... » Nikita baissa la tête en rougissant et il finit dans un murmure. « J'étais puni... »

Charlie ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse. Il avait longtemps imaginé toutes les possibilités : Nikita se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, Nikita étant attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, voir même Nikita apprenant que la famille Weasley était pauvre et considérée comme traître à leur sang par une bonne partie de la population de Sang-pur. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé que Nikita ait tout bêtement été puni par son père.

L'angoisse qui le tiraillait depuis quelques jours s'envola d'un coup et il explosa de rire. Nikita, vexé, croisa les bras sur son torse avec un regard froid. Charlie comprenant que le jeune Snape devait penser qu'il se moquait, s'approcha et le prit dans une étreinte tendre alors qu'il riait toujours. Nikita se tendit au début, puis se laissa bercer par les vibrations émanant du torse de son compagnon et de la chaleur de son étreinte.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai imaginé tellement de chose, que savoir que tu étais seulement puni me rassure énormément, » lui dit Charlie avec un sourire doux. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... Pourquoi étais-tu puni ? »

« Car je cite : "Tu as foncé dans le tas comme un stupide Gryffondor têtu, sans penser à l'importance de ta propre vie et à ce que ça pouvait engendrer" »

« Dur... »

« Bah ! J'ai l'habitude de récurer les chaudrons, je pense que c'est un moyen de gérer la peur qu'il a ressenti. C'est donc ça que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Non. Le Professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir à l'infirmerie : Hagrid est parti en mission et le directeur m'a demandé de le remplacer pour la période de son voyage, en tant que professeur. »

« C'est génial ! » s'extasia Nikita. « Ça te fera une magnifique expérience ! »

« C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord Charlie ! C'est ta vie et ton emploi. » répondit Nikita avec sérieux.

« Tu pourrais être gêné de me voir tous les jours, que je te vois avec tes amis ou même que je côtoie tes parents. C'est comme ça que je vois un couple, demander son avis à l'autre pour les décisions importantes. »

« Et pour moi, c'est de me réjouir des occasions qui nous sont offertes à l'un comme à l'autre. Même si je préfère rester discret pour l'instant, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu vois mes proches. »

« Merci Nikita, » soupira Charlie en resserrant son étreinte.

Le dragonnier, une fois qu'il se soit expliqué avec son compagnon, dut partir le soir même à la Réserve, en Roumanie, pour négocier avec son patron un congé spécial pour aider Poudlard. Monsieur Berbec, le directeur de l'établissement, n'avait pas été ravi de la proposition de Dumbledore : Charlie était l'un de ses plus brillant élément et le voir partir pour une durée indéterminée n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, mais il ne put pas vraiment refuser. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un opposant. Il fit tout de même promettre à Charlie de lui ramener, en contrepartie, quelques ingrédients qui étaient courant en Angleterre mais pas en Roumanie.

Après trois jours à organiser le groupe qui devrait se débrouiller sans lui, préparer sa maison à sa longue absence et visiter ses fidèles dragons, Charlie avait fait ses bagages pour revenir en Angleterre.

Dès qu'il fut installé dans ses appartements, Charlie se résigna à envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, il reçu un Harold à moitié mort avec une lettre de Molly, lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait, au même titre que tous ses autres enfants, et qu'elle voulait qu'il profite du moment où il serait en Angleterre pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Il avait bien prévu d'aller les voir, mais le ton de la lettre lui disait clairement de passer tout son temps libre au Terrier. Il verrait en temps voulu.

Il était fou de joie de pouvoir rester un peu de temps à Poudlard. Il aimait tellement ce château. Il avait gagné sa coupe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur d'abord, puis en tant que capitaine. Il avait échangé son premier baiser, avec une fille, puis avec un garçon. Son premier amour. Sa première relation intime. Mais aussi sa première grosse bêtise. Sa première cuite...

Et maintenant il pourrait passer du temps avec Nikita.

Son premier cours se passa très bien. C'était des troisièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, plutôt calmes. Il avait fait un cours théorique sur les fléreurs, voulant commencer d'une façon légère pour ne pas risquer d'accident. Il testait les étudiants, tâtait le terrain. Il avait hâte d'avoir ses cours avec Nikita. Il l'avait aperçu dans un couloir, mais de loin, et n'avait pu lui parler depuis la veille.

Après un autre cours, Charlie partit déjeuner. S'installer à la table des professeur, fut une expérience assez impressionnante pour lui. Vlada prit place à côté de lui, et Remus de l'autre. Il en fut déstabilisé, et un peu inquiet, mais tout s'envola lorsqu'il vit arriver Nikita dans la pièce.

Il était si beau. Il rigolait tranquillement avec le fils Malfoy et un adolescent basané à l'œil rieur. Il le vit mettre un petit coup dans l'épaule de Draco alors que celui-ci semblait bouder, autant qu'un Malfoy puisse bouder bien sûr, et le vit s'éloigner des deux autres pour se rendre à la table des Poufsouffle, où il discuta avec un jeune fille blonde qui lui donna plusieurs parchemins. Il lui fit un joli sourire avant d'aller à la table des Serdaigles, où il s'assit sans faire de manière à coté d'une autre fille blonde, à l'air rêveur, et commença à se servir.

« Mais qu'est ce que... ? » commença Charlie.

Il entendit le professeur Lupin rire doucement à côté de lui.

« Bienvenu dans le monde de Nikita. »

« A Durmstrang, » commença Vlada, « tous les étudiants se mélangent pour les repas. Bien sûr, ils sont souvent avec ceux de leur classe, mais finalement, chacun mange avec qui il veut. Nikita n'a pas comprit le système des maisons en arrivant ici, et trouve encore plus stupide cette guerre entre elles. Il s'est fait des amis dans chacune d'elles, parfois grâce au Quidditch, à la bibliothèque ou en classe. Alors, s'il a envie de manger avec quelqu'un, il y va. Peu importe sa maison. »

« Et personne ne dit rien ? » s'étonna Charlie. Lorsqu'il était étudiant il avait rarement vu des élèves manger à d'autres tables et en général, ils étaient mal accueillis...

« Déjà, il faut que tu comprennes que Nikita a fait une forte impression à son arrivée. Être le fils de deux professeurs, dont le Professeur Ronchon, à fait taire la plupart des contestations. Ensuite, il a fait une démonstration dans mon cours de duel et le bouche à oreille fait très bien les choses, plus grand monde n'a voulu s'opposer à lui. Et ceux qui ont quand même essayé -tu en as entendu parler, puisque ton frère en faisait parti- ont confirmé qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Nikita si l'on ne voulait pas se mettre un vampire à dos. Et puis... Il n'a jamais embêté personne. Quand on l'attaque, il ne répond pas, si on insiste, il utilise la répartit tranchante de son père. Maintenant tout le monde le laisse tranquille. »

« Je vois... » acquiesça le jeune homme. Il regardait toujours Nikita tout en mangeant. Celui-ci avait sorti un livre qu'il avait posé entre lui et son amie. Il tenait sa fourchette de la main gauche et, tout en picorant distraitement ses brocolis, montrait de son autre main l'un des schémas du livre à la jeune fille. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir un vrai débat particulièrement animé. Parfois il tournait frénétiquement les pages pour montrer autre chose.

« Elle, c'est Luna Lovegood, » lui expliqua gentiment Remus. « Elle est en sixième année. C'est une jeune fille étrange. Elle est toujours ailleurs mais ne perd pas une miette des cours. Elle est très brillante, je crois même qu'elle est la meilleure de sa promo. Elle parle souvent de créatures ou d'objets qu'on ne connaît pas. Je ne sais pas si toutes ces choses existent vraiment ou si elle s'en sert pour faire passer un message, mais Nikita semble toujours la comprendre. »

« Malfoy n'a pas l'air heureux qu'il ait déserté sa table, » constata Charlie avec un sourire en regardant le jeune homme jeter des coups d'œil rageur vers Nikita.

« C'est un grand sujet de discorde entre eux. Draco voit mal le fait qu'il soit ami avec d'autres personnes que les Serpentards. Au moins une fois par semaine, Draco crie un bon coup, Nikita l'ignore, Draco se calme et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle semaine. »

Charlie se mit à rire. Qui aurait pu croire qu'observer les élèves depuis la table des professeurs était si amusant.


	31. Chapitre 31

Lumos !

Bonjour bonjour. Pas trop de blabla cette fois ci car je suis HS. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir me coucher sans vous poster ce chapitre tant attendu.

Merci à tous, reviewers, followers, bêta lectrice Pauu, bêta correctrice Lau

(Ahah, à elle deux ça fait polo ! Hum... pardon... oui je vais me coucher.)

Je vous embrasse tous et à mardi prochain pour la suite des aventures de nos petits russes.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Une vie parfaite

Noël.

Un mois était passé depuis que Charlie avait emménagé à Poudlard. Il assurait ses classes avec brio, et n'avait pas encore eu à déplorer d'accident. Les cours avec Nikita étaient un peu plus compliqués car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le manger du regard, mais autrement tout se passait bien pour le moment. Nikita ne levait que rarement la main mais avait toujours les réponses à ses questions lorsqu'il les lui posait. Même pour celles d'un niveau plus élevé.

Tout ce passait incroyablement bien, que ce soit pour son travail ou pour sa relation de couple. Nikia et lui se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine tout en restant discrets. Ils parlaient beaucoup, s'échangeaient quelques baisers, quelques caresses chastes, mais repartaient ensuite chacun de leur côté. Charlie aurait voulu l'inviter dans ses appartements mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Le dragonnier allait souvent au Terrier voir ses parents, et allait parfois au ministère, uniquement pour voir son père. Il aimait se confier à son père, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quand sa mère était là, puisqu'elle parlait, le gavait de pâtisserie, lui proposait encore et toujours de lui couper les cheveux ... elle était trop envahissante, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de choses trop personnelles devant elle. Surtout que cette dernière avait dépassé les bornes la dernière fois qu'il était allé au Terrier...

Sa mère lui avait fait plusieurs sous-entendus sur le fait que Kenneth Tower était célibataire. Kenneth avait un an de plus que lui, il était gentil, pas spécialement beau mais de bonne famille. Sang-mêlé, il travaillait au ministère et ses parents étaient des membres actifs et reconnus de l'Ordre. L'oncle du jeune Tower était un Auror, décédé durant la première guerre.

Charlie n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué l'acharnement de sa mère à parler de lui, puis en entendant le terme "bonne famille" il avait commencé à faire plus attention. A la troisième tentative, il avait demandé à sa mère ce que signifiait son discours. Elle lui avait dit avec aplomb que maintenant qu'il était professeur à Poudlard, il était un bon parti : beau, gentil, cultivé et avec un bon métier. Il aurait ainsi le choix de trouver un homme convenable et qu'elle avait même fait une présélection, lui permettant de trouver Kenneth.

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Charlie avait hurlé sur sa mère et lorsqu'elle avait demandé du soutien à son mari, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'il était d'accord avec son fils. Charlie avait dit, ou plutôt crié, à l'encontre de sa mère, devenant même grossier. Des assiettes avaient même explosés quand il n'avait pu contenir sa rage. Il avait déclaré qu'il se fichait de ses présélections, de Kenneth et des bonnes familles, qu'il voulait trouver un homme suivant ses affinités et pas suivant une norme, un barème ou une côte. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'il sortait avec Nikita et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, c'était pareil.

Lorsqu'il eut dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait annoncé qu'il ne passerait pas les vacances de noël avec eux, comme il en avait l'habitude. Molly avait été dévastée et avait beaucoup pleurée, mais Charlie avait tenu bon. Elle l'avait accusé de trouver des excuses pour passer plus de temps avec son compagnon qu'avec eux. Il avait alors rétorqué qu'il ne passerait pas noël avec Nikita non plus, car ce dernier serait avec sa famille. Il préférerait tout simplement être seul.

Après ça, Charlie avait beaucoup parlé avec Bill, qui avait été à l'écoute, comme d'habitude, et ils avaient convenu qu'ils passeraient les vacances de noël ensemble dans la chaumière aux coquillages. La première fois sans leur famille. D'ailleurs, Bill avait profité de ce moment pour envoyer une lettre, annonçant ses fiançailles avec Fleur et qu'il resterait en France avec Charlie pour noël. Sa mère était déjà fâchée de toute manière, alors autant tout faire d'un coup... D'après Arthur, Molly n'avait pas bien réagi, encore une fois, et attendait des explications. Les fêtes de fin d'année se passèrent donc dans une ambiance morose pour les deux plus âgé de la fratrie Weasley. Mais ils purent de nouveau passer du temps ensemble pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Ce qui remontait le moral de Charlie était les lettres de Nikita. Son faucon Zakhvat était très rapide et ils pouvaient s'écrire chaque jour. Tous les quatre jours, c'était le corbeau de son père, Lueur, qui prenait le relais pour soulager un peu le faucon. Les lettres de Nikita lui amenaient toujours du baume au cœur. Il l'avait aussi prévenu qu'il avait annoncé officiellement leur relation à ses parents, bien que ceux-ci s'en doutaient déjà. Il lui avait aussi avoué que cela lui faisait un vide de ne pas le voir chaque jour. Et le 25 décembre, Charlie reçu un petit cadeau à l'emballage bleu ciel, agrémenté d'un ruban argenté. A l'intérieur, il trouva un magnifique pendentif en argent, finement ouvragé. C'était un dragon de profil, tout en muscle et en puissance. Il se tenait assis, fier et droit, ses larges ailes à moitié ouvertes dans son dos. Un mot accompagnait le précieux bijou :

 _Charlie,_

 _A défaut de pouvoir te retourner les sentiments que tu éprouves à mon égard,_

 _je me suis dit que je pourrais te montrer ceux qui fleurissent en moi._

 _Ce pendentif est relié à mon cœur par un sort._

 _Il te suffit de le prendre dans tes deux mains et de dire : Nikita Snape._

 _Aussitôt, une vague de sentiment va t'assaillir pour quelques courtes secondes._

 _Cette vague correspondra à mes sentiments en temps réelle._

 _Ne l'utilise pas trop souvent,_

 _cela pourrait fausser ton ressenti par rapport à toute ces émotions._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Nikita._

C'était le plus magnifique des cadeaux et Charlie avait attendu d'être seul dans sa chambre, prêt à s'endormir pour l'utiliser. Lorsqu'il le fit, une vague de tendresse et de douceur le submergea. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il savait que Nikita n'était pas amoureux et mettrait du temps à l'être si cela devait arriver un jour, mais c'était énorme pour lui et il chérissait ce présent plus que tout. Bill avait été impressionné par ce cadeau et lui avait dit, après l'avoir examiné, que c'était un enchaînement de sorts assez complexes et puissants.

Charlie, quand à lui, lui avait envoyé un papier, ainsi qu'une photo. Le papier le nommait "parrain" d'un Dragon né quatre mois plus tôt. C'était un petit Magyar à pointes, la race préféré de Nikita. C'était une femelle, dont Charlie avait assisté à l'éclosion et c'était lui qui avait choisi le prénom du Magyar, en son honneur : elle s'appelait Niky. Un petit morceau de son prénom. Être parrain d'un dragon était normalement réservé aux soigneurs, ou dans des cas particuliers, à leurs proches. Charlie avait réussi à faire un peu jouer ses relations, pour obtenir une exception.

Finalement, être parrain ne signifiait pas grand chose. On pouvait participer au bien être du dragon, lui rendre des visites régulières et recevoir des nouvelles et des photos une fois par mois. Mais c'était tout de même une grande fierté pour les gens aimant les dragons, d'être parrain de l'un d'eux. Il espérait en tout cas que Nikita en serait heureux.

.oOo.

Effectivement, Nikita avait été plus que ravi de son cadeau. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rendre visite à son nouveau protégé en Roumanie. Il pourrait même faire ce voyage avec Charlie. Le dragonnier pourrait ainsi lui montrer son travail, ses amis et sa vie là-bas. Lui, pourrait en profiter pour l'emmener en Russie, lui faire visiter les endroits si merveilleux qu'il aimait tant. Noël c'était très bien passé. Juste avec ses parents, Remus et Tania. Il avait tout de même reçu une petite visite nocturne de Misha. Ils se voyaient plus rarement car Misha était très pris par les obligations de son clan.

Attraper les vampires errants, qui ne respectaient pas les règles ancestrales, avait soulevé beaucoup de débats. Déjà sur leurs sorts, ensuite sur l'implication des vampires dans une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas. Alors, dans la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre, il avait pris le temps de venir voir Nikita et ils avaient parlé de longues heures. Il avait raconté ce qu'il se passait dans son clan, tandis que Nikita lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Charlie, de ses craintes et de ses doutes, sans honte.

Au fil des mois, Misha avait appris à connaître les proches de Nikita. Il adorait Draco. Ce jeune homme était adorable. Toujours le nez relevé dans une attitude fière, il était pourtant un cœur tendre. Il se vexait souvent pour pas grand chose, ce qui était très drôle à voir pour le vampire. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hermione, Neville et Hanna, mais il parlait beaucoup avec Luna, avec qui il s'entendait très bien, aussi étrange que ce soit.

Il n'avait en revanche pas encore eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup avec Charlie - en dehors de sa petite visite à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard et c'est à ce moment-là que Misha avait été accaparé par son clan, alors il écoutait seulement ce que lui disait Nikita, qui avait l'air comblé et très heureux..

En bref, ce fut un très bon noël. Nikita avait passé le réveillon avec son père, sa mère, sa tante et son parrain. Un réveillon en famille. Il en avait tant rêvé... Avant...

Remus, Severus et Vlada avaient tous les trois fait la demande au directeur pour rentrer chez eux le temps de noël, juste le vingt-quatre et le vingt-cinq. Ils avaient dû longuement, puisque tous les enseignants, hormis Charlie qui n'était pas permanent, étaient tenus de rester à Poudlard toute l'année, à l'exception des grandes vacances. Severus avait argué qu'il n'avait jamais pris de vacances depuis qu'il avait son poste. Qu'il était à disposition vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, depuis près d'une vingtaine d'années, même durant les vacances d'été. Il avait bien le droit à deux jours passés avec sa famille.

De plus, il avait expliqué qu'ils poseraient un sort sur leurs appartements, celui des Snape et celui de Remus, pour qu'ils soient prévenus au manoir si quelqu'un venait frapper à leur porte. Vaincu, Dumbledore avait capitulé. Ils avaient donc partagé un succulent repas préparé par les elfes, durant lequel ils avaient bien bu et beaucoup parlé. Ce n'est qu'à plus de trois heures du matin qu'ils étaient montés se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Nikita, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, était allé sauter sur le lit de ses parents comme un gamin. Il était ensuite allé dans la chambre de Remus et lui avait envoyé un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Digne d'un Maraudeur ! Pour finir, il était allé voir Tania et avait tambouriné à la porte comme un fou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève en grognant.

A dix heure, tout le monde était dans le salon, devant le sapin. Severus s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, en robe de chambre et les cheveux un peu en désordre. Vlada s'était perchée sur ses genoux, la tête dans le cou de son mari et semblait avoir un mal de crâne terrible. Tania lançait des sourires éblouissants à Remus, qui avait l'air un peu gêné, alors qu'ils étaient assez proches sur le canapé. Nikita était assis par terre devant tous les cadeaux.

« Allez Nikita ! Fait passer, » demanda Remus.

Nikita ne se fit pas prier et donna un cadeau à chacun.

Vlada découvrit le cadeau que Severus lui avait offert, une potion. Ils ne dirent à personne ce qu'était cette potion, par contre, tout le monde pu voir les larmes rouler sur les joue de Vlada qui se rencogna un peu contre Severus, en souriant.

Après ce moment d'émotion, Nikita ouvrit le cadeau de ses parents : une nouvelle sacoche avec un sort d'agrandissement, de plume - pour la légèreté - et avec un compartiment "potions incassables" rempli par les soins de son père, avec tout un tas de potions offensives, défensives et de soin de haut niveau.

Remus ouvrit le cadeau de Vlada et Severus, y découvrant un Portoloin. Ils lui expliquèrent alors qu'il était convié à venir avec eux en Russie pour les prochaines grandes vacances. Tania reçu de son filleul une magnifique barrette à cheveux en cuivre, avec une libellule battant frénétiquement des ailes. Elle était splendide et lui allait très bien.

Et les cadeaux s'enchaînèrent...

Nikita reçu beaucoup de livres plus ou moins rares, quelques vêtements, de nouveaux brassards, de la part de ses amis, russes et anglais. Tania lui offrit plusieurs piercing pour changer celui de sa langue. Il y en avait même un qui pouvait contenir une quantité infime de potion. Si besoin, il pouvait croquer dedans pour en obtenir les quelques gouttes. Tania l'avait rempli d'une potion de soin très concentrée en cas d'urgence.

Il avait même reçu le parrainage d'un dragon de la part de Charlie ! Ça avait été un magnifique noël. Son seul regret avait été de ne pas pouvoir voir son petit-ami et le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas s'etre autant attaché à lui, mais il se sentait si bien en sa compagnie...

.oOo.

Le lundi matin, Nikita se réveilla aux alentours de six heures.

Il allait enfin revoir Charlie !

Il lui avait tant manqué... A ce moment-là, il fut prit d'une sorte de frénésie, il voulait le voir. Lui parler et l'embrasser. Il sauta de son lit, sans réveiller Draco qui dormait toujours, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sorti. Il traversa la salle commune déserte et déambula dans les couloirs, espérant tomber sur lui comme par magie. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Par contre, il croisa le directeur, et bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie il l'aborda.

« Bonjour professeur, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Bonjour Nikita, te voilà bien matinal ! Et je vois que tu as assimilé très vite notre langue. »

« J'ai une bonne mémoire. »

« J'ai pu voir ça, tu as des résultats excellents. »

« J'ai une question à vous poser, » s'agaça le jeune homme, il n'aimait pas cette familiarité, ni cette curiosité. Il avait encore dans la rancœur contre le directeur.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire où sont les appartements du professeur Weasley ? »

Nikita vit les yeux du directeur pétiller intensément et il s'en agaça.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça... Préserver l'intimité de mes professeurs est prioritaire... » Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser le bougre. « Néanmoins je peux peut-être vous informer que les Vélanes aime se regarder. »

Le directeur partit sans un mot de plus.

Nikita réfléchit un moment. Au troisième étage, il y avait un couloir entier fait de miroir. Il se mit à courir pour monter les escaliers magiques. C'était stupide, il reverrait bien Charlie à un moment de la journée, il n'y avait rien de vital à le voir maintenant. Mais il venait de se rendre compte à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué et il souhaitait le partager avec lui. Ils avaient une relation particulière, ils apprenaient à se connaître sans rien forcer, mais Charlie avait besoin de plus de contact physique… Nikita le voyait s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras ou de lui prendre la main.

Nikita arriva dans le couloir aux miroirs et chercha sur le mur d'en face un tableau représentant une Vélane, qu'il trouva assez facilement. La Vélane se regardait, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour qu'ils se positionnent correctement.

Il s'approcha doucement et vit sur le bord du tableau un petit heurtoir à tête de lion.

Il frappa. Une fois. Puis deux, puis trois.

Il commençait à désespérer quand il entendit un bruit de casse derrière la porte, ainsi qu'un juron sonore. Nikita ne retint pas son sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Charlie ouvrir la porte.

Celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux dans un état indescriptible et il était complètement débraillé dans son pyjama rayé. Charlie eut à peine le temps de voir qui se trouvait en face de lui, qu'il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte d'ours. Il serra son compagnon à son tour dans ses bras, heureux de ne pas être l'initiateur du rapprochement pour une fois.

Il profita intensément de ce moment, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux blonds face à lui, respirant le parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant beaucoup s'éloigner.

« Bonjour, » murmura Charlie en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Nikita.

« Bonjour, » répondit Nikita en rougissant légèrement face à son emportement.

« Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est surprenant. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, » répondit Nikita. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! »

Voyant que Charlie ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir il continua :

« Ce n'est pas que ta présence qui m'a manqué. Pas comme m'ont manqué mes amis. Ton contact m'a manqué, tes câlins, tes baisers, tout ! Tu sais... Au fond de moi, je pensais ça impossible. Depuis le début, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir te donner ce que tu recherches, ce que tu désires. Je voulais simplement profiter de ta présence, de ta gentillesse, de tout ton être, avant de te laisser repartir quand tu ne pourrais plus supporter ma distance. Mais ces deux dernières semaines m'ont permis de penser que ... peut-être... tout n'était pas complètement perdu pour moi, et que je pourrai rester avec toi. Profiter d'avoir sous la main la meilleure personne qui existe sur terre et qui, si j'ose le penser... me correspond. »

Après ce discours, Charlie ne pu que le reprendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser encore et encore. A bout de souffle, ils tombèrent sur le canapé en riant et, toujours enlacés, ils restèrent un moment à fixer le feu qui s'était allumé durant la nuit, vu les températures extérieures.

« Charlie, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, pourquoi Bill et toi n'êtes pas allés dans votre famille pour les fêtes. »

« Hum... Je me suis disputé avec ma mère... Et Bill en a un peu profité pour annoncer une nouvelle qui lui déplairait. Nous avons donc décidé de nous éloigner... »

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« Il est fiancé ! »

« C'est pas vrai ?! C'est génial, mais pourquoi cela déplairait à ta maman ? » demanda Nikita en fronçant les sourcils.

« Fleur n'est pas le genre de femme qui plaît à ma mère. »

« Fleur ? » demanda Nikita dans un souffle. « Fleur Delacour ? »

« Tu la connais ? » répondit Charlie en levant un sourcil.

Nikita comprit son erreur, il n'était pas censé la connaître, pas en tant que Nikita. Il trouva une réponse en vitesse.

« Tu sais que Viktor Krum est un de mes amis proche. Il m'en a déjà souvent parlé... Avec le tournois des trois sorciers... »

« Je vois... Enfin bon, oui c'est bien elle. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle ? »

« La culture sorcière française n'est pas la même que la nôtre. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes traditions, la même histoire. En plus, Fleur a du sang de Vélane et ma mère n'a rien contre les créatures magiques, mais elles ont encore d'autres traditions, d'autres histoires. Elle ne veut pas perdre son fils et qu'il s'éloigne trop d'elle. Aussi bien géographiquement que culturellement. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il se marie avec une anglaise, bien sous tout rapport. Fleur est froide et légèrement arrogante quand on ne la connait pas, mais elle est en réalité une femme gentille, loyale et aimante. J'en ai eu la preuve pendant ces deux semaines. Mais ça... Ma mère ne le verra jamais. »

« Mais... Bill est heureux non ?! »

« Notre mère ne peut pas concevoir qu'un de ses enfants soit heureux sans qu'elle n'en soit la cause... Directe ou indirecte. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Maman aime le contrôle. Elle aime être là pour nous et nous dire ce que nous devons faire. Moi, par exemple, elle voulait me marier avec de Geneviève Globopois. Elle avait le teint cireux et de grands yeux bleu délavé. On aurait dit un strangulot. Une horreur ! Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et je ne l'ai même jamais vu sourire... » Il s'arrêta quand il vit le visage apeuré de Nikita.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu es promis à une autre ? » demanda Nikita, réprimant ses tremblements. Charlie comprit la pensée de son compagnon et le rassura aussitôt.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Maman veut contrôler nos vies mais elle ne nous marierait pas de force. Papa n'aurait jamais accepté de toute façon. Elle avait juste organisé beaucoup de rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que, prétextant une urgence à la réserve, je rentre de mes vacances deux semaines plus tôt que prévu. »

Nikita comprit soudainement quelque chose et leva les yeux pour les braquer dans ceux de Charlie.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu disputer avec ta maman avant noël ? »

Charlie détourna le regard, mais répondit tout de même.

« Elle voulait me faire rencontrer un homme. Un homme qui soit beau, gentil, cultivé et avec un bon métier... Elle avait carrément présélectionné quelqu'un dans sa liste, qui devait recenser tous les mâles célibataires de vingt à trente ans. »

« Mais je... Tu devrais écouter ta mère. Je ne veux pas que tu sois exclu de ta famille à cause de moi... » Nikita entreprit de se lever pour partir, cachant ainsi sa tristesse mais en fut empêché par les bras forts de Charlie.

« Écoute Nikita : j'aime ma famille. Mais ma mère pourra me présenter tous les hommes qu'elle veut, même si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, je n'aurais choisi que la personne qui ferait battre mon cœur. Et en ce moment, cette personne, c'est toi. »

« Tu es tellement... Patient avec moi... Je suis désolé de ne pas être ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Tu es parfait Nikita. Tu es tout ce que j'espère, n'en doutes jamais. »

« Merci... » murmura Nikita avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ils restèrents enlacé un bon moment avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

.oOo.

Les mois défilèrent si rapidement que Nikita ne les vit pas passer. Il était pris par ses devoirs, ses entraînements. La vie allait à cent à l'heure et il en était heureux. L'oisiveté n'était pas pour lui.

Les raids Mangemorts étaient toujours plus nombreux, mais avec l'aide de Lucius, l'Ordre du Phoenix réussissait à limiter les pertes au maximum.

Sa relation avec Charlie restait chaste mais pleine de douceur. Ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, au grand malheur de son père qui grognait toujours comme une mère dragonne protégeant ses œufs. Il avait donné sa bénédiction car il le fallait, pour Nikita, et qu'il savait que Charlie ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais pas parce qu'il le voulait.

Un soir du mois de Février, au dîner, le directeur se leva pour faire une annonce.

« Au début de l'année, je vous avais annoncé la venue de certains élèves étrangers pour une courte période »

Nikita qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille redressa soudain la tête et regarda son père qui avait un petit sourire satisfait et sa mère qui avait les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Je ne vous ai pas tenu informés des événements, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'équipe enseignante, et moi-même, voulions vous faire une surprise. Veuillez accueillir pour un mois, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons ! » déclara Dumbledore avant d'applaudir.

Tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une quarantaine d'élèves en costume de cérémonie, de l'école de Durmstrang. Nikita écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu dans le groupe d'élèves : Viktor, Zina, Elena, Makari et Fedor. Les élèves se postèrent à droite des grandes portes, en quatre rangées, et attendirent que les élèves de Beauxbâtons se postent à gauche.

Nikita regardait toujours ses amis, complètement incrédule. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils viendraient ! Et vu leur sourires, tout avait été manigancé pour qu'il soit, effectivement, surpris. Alors que le silence était assourdissant, la dernière rangée des élèves de Durmstrang sortirent leurs tambours et Zina se détacha du groupe. Elle marcha en direction de Nikita et lui tendit la main.

Nikita reconnut immédiatement le rythme de l'hymne de Durmstrang et saisit la main de Zina, qui le tira de son banc et lui fit rejoindre la première ligne du groupe. La troisième rangée avait des bâtons et frappait le sol à un rythme régulier, ce qui faisait légèrement trembler la salle, et la deuxième se mit à chanter, d'une voix grave et un peu lugubre, l'hymne de Durmstrang.

La première ligne était chargée du spectacle. Seul ou par deux, les élèves jetaient des sorts ou combattaient, sublimant les qualités de leur école. Viktor et Fedor étaient dans la ligne des tambours, Elena et Makari tapaient du bâton, Zina et Nikita étaient dans la première rangée, s'occupant du spectacle.

Nikita n'avait rien préparé mais Zina lui tenait toujours la main, prouvant qu'elle serait avec lui. Ils virent donc passer des cracheurs de feu, modelant leurs flammes à l'infini et des étudiants en runes anciennes qui traçait en l'air des runes, faisant apparaître des rafales de vent ou des langues de feu. Mais aussi un apprenti en potion qui explosa une fiole par terre, créant l'illusion que des centaines de rats blancs envahissaient la salle. Un élève en créatures magiques, fit sortir d'une boîte de minuscules fées - les mêmes que dans la salle à manger de Durmstrang - qui allèrent jouer quelques tours aux élèves, alors qu'un des apprenti en sortilège éteignait toute les bougies de la grande salle pour faire apparaître des sphères colorées qui effectuèrent un ballet complexe.

Puis ce fut au tour de Zina et Nikita.

Lui faisant totalement confiance il s'avança avec elle. Elle lui lâcha la main et se plaça à environ deux mètres en face de lui.

« Nikita ! »

Il se tourna vers l'appel et vit Makari lui sourire, en lui envoyant un bâton qu'il attrapa au vol. Il se retourna alors vers Zina qui en avait fait apparaître un également. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils allaient faire : un combat, comme lorsqu'il était encore là-bas. Ils se mirent en garde et après un signe de tête, se mirent en mouvement.

Ils commencèrent alors une sorte de danse qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils pouvaient, avec l'aide de leur magie, prédirent toutes les attaques de l'autre. Cela donna un magnifique spectacle qui dura environ deux minutes et qui se termina par un Nikita à terre, le bâton de son amie s'appuyant sur sa gorge, mais avec sa lame au niveau de la carotide de Zina.

Comme ils étaient les derniers, une foule d'applaudissements les salua alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras, se murmurant à quel point ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Pendant les acclamations qui durèrent un moment, Nikita alla serrer tous ses amis dans ses bras. Ils ne purent pourtant pas discuter puisque la musique de l'école de Beauxbâtons commençait.

Ce fut une jeune fille, dans son uniforme bleu, qui s'avança avant de coincer son violon sous son menton. Elle débuta alors une sublime musique lente qui sembla s'intensifier de minute en minute, au fil des spectacles qu'offraient les élèves de l'école.

La première jeune fille transforma l'un des saladiers de la table des Serdaigles en un magnifique cygne blanc. Le majestueux animal mesurait bien un mètre soixante-dix et prit son élan pour s'envoler. Arrivé à deux mètres de hauteur, il se transforma en une trentaine de colombes qui sortirent par les trous réservés aux hiboux.

Un garçon, grand et maigre, s'avança ensuite et sortit de sa poche six petites graines qu'il jeta à travers la grande salle. Une fois fait, il murmura une incantation et les plantes se mirent alors à pousser à une vitesse faramineuse, attrapant chaque jambe des élèves de Poudlard, qui hoquetèrent ou poussèrent des cris en essayant de se dégager. Ce fut ensuite avec une étonnante rapidité que quatre élèves de Beauxbâtons se détachèrent de leur groupe, munis de sabre ou de dague pour couper tous les liens en une vingtaine de secondes avec vitesse, précision, grâce et agilité. Un apprenti en métamorphose transforma l'un des bancs en une magnifique panthère noire et un autre en un splendide tigre blanc, qui vinrent, tous les deux, ronronner contre son flanc et rugir contre les élèves un peu trop curieux.

Le rythme du violon était devenu frénétique, alors que des pégases entraient dans la salle et volaient sous les consignes d'un dresseur, qui les guidait avec sa magie, dans un nouveau ballet à haute vitesse.

La musique cessa enfin et tous les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent avec entrain cette nouvelle prestation, montrant les talents de chacune des écoles présentes.

Le directeur reprit la parole.

« Merci aux deux écoles d'avoir préparé un si beau spectacle et merci à Nikita d'y avoir participé » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Il est maintenant temps de manger, j'invite les élèves à se mélanger et retrouver leurs amis, bon appétit. »

A peine eut-il fini son discours que Nikita se tourna vers ses amis.

 **« Vous avez osé me cacher ça ! »** dit-il faussement vexé.

Ils lui firent tous un sourire avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre ou pour lui serrer la main. Même Viktor qui n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses émotions le serra dans ses bras.

 **« Je suis tellement content de vous voir ! Super spectacle ! Tu as été merveilleuse Zina, comme toujours, »** dit Nikita en la faisant tourner.

 **« C'était une idée du Professeur Leroz, c'est lui qui nous accompagne. Tu lui manques en cours et il voulait te faire une petite surprise. »**

 **« Et bien ça m'a surpris ! Il faudra que j'aille le voir. »**

 **« Et quand pourra-t-on se faire un petit duel ? J'ai apporté mon vif d'or, »** demanda Viktor

 **« Quand tu veux ! Oh, d'ailleurs j'ai un truc à te montrer ! »**

 **« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »**

 **« Jeune gens, »** salua Severus en arrivant au côté de Vlada qui, elle, souriait très largement aux amis de son fils.

 **« Monsieur et Madame Snape, »** saluèrent ensemble les élèves.

 **« Pas la peine d'être aussi formel, personne ne parle cette langue ici. »** sourit Vlada. **« Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Tâchez de profiter du temps passé ici, mais ne sortez pas du périmètre de Poudlard et n'oubliez pas de travailler tout de même. »**

Nikita se redressa.

 **« Comment allez-vous faire pour les leçons ? »**

 **« Nous les prendrons dans le bateau. Les professeurs nous on fait les leçons et les devoirs pour un mois, tout ça supervisé par un des professeurs ou des surveillants accompagnateurs. »**

 **« Je suis désolée de couper vos retrouvailles, mais il faut aller à table maintenant... »** les enjoignit Vlada.

Effectivement, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés et discutaient joyeusement du spectacle.

 **« Oh oui, venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter mes amis. »**

 **« Tu as d'autres amis que nous, »** s'offusqua faussement Elena.

 **« Vous serez toujours les premiers dans mon cœur, »** répondit Nikita en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toute la grande salle vit alors le grand Viktor Krum s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards en souriant à Nikita. Celui-ci installa ses amis et alla chercher Hermione, Neville et Luna pour les ramener à sa table, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il fit bien attention de mettre Hermione à côté de Viktor, leur permettant de se saluer timidement. Neville était rouge et avait l'air de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris, contrairement à Luna qui regardait tout le monde avec son petit sourire mystérieux, comme d'habitude.

Nikita fit alors les présentations en anglais, car ses amis, qui connaissaient déjà un peu l'anglais, avaient travaillé ces derniers mois pour le parler couramment, en vue de leur voyage.

« Je vous présente donc mes amis de Poudlard : Hermione, une Gryffondor brillante et courageuse ; Luna, une Serdaigle rêveuse et très ouverte ; Neville, un Gryffondor très courageux et possédant une incroyable source de connaissance en botanique ; et Draco, un Serpentard fier et étonnamment loyal ! » dit-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air outré de son ami. « Sans oublier Blaise, Serpentard joyeux et blagueur, et Théo Serpentard talentueux et discret ».

Il fit un sourire à ses amis de Poudlard et se tourna vers ses amis russes.

« Ici, nous avons Viktor, mais je pense que vous le connaissez tous, même si vous ignorez sûrement que c'est un bon vivant et quelqu'un de très blagueur. Vient ensuite Elena, mon rayon de soleil ; Fedor, l'incroyable encyclopédie des plantes et des animaux ; Zina, ma sœur, ma guerrière ; ainsi que le toujours joyeux et très blagueur Makari. »

Tous se saluèrent et les conversations commencèrent assez naturellement.

« Pourquoi tu es là Viktor ? Il n'y a aucun universitaire à part toi. »

« A quoi ça sert d'être célèbre si ce n'est pas pour utiliser certains avantages ? » répondit Viktor avec un sourire. « Mais dis-moi, qui est le rouquin qui te dévore des yeux ? »

Nikita se retourna, tout comme Hermione qui avait écouté la conversation. Il se trouva happé par un regard d'un bleu intense, qui le fit rougir furieusement, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Viktor.

« Et bien... Je... Sors avec Charlie… ? » fit-il avec un air incertain et terriblement gêné.

« C'est pas vrai ? » hurla Hermione, ce qui fit tourner des têtes. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle pouffa derrière sa main avant de murmurer en direction à Nikita. « Tu sors avec Charlie ? »

« Quoi ? » hurla à nouveau Draco qui avait tendu l'oreille.

Nikita soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, dans une réplique exacte de son père. Il releva la tête et vit que tous ses amis le regardaient maintenant.

« Bon, je ne comptais pas vraiment vous en parler aujourd'hui même si je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ... Mais je vous en prie, ça doit rester secret et pas d'esclandre s'il-vous-plaît... »

Tous ses amis avaient les yeux fixés sur lui et attendait la suite avec une impatience manifeste.

« Depuis quelques semaines je... sors avec Charlie Weasley, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. »

Il y eut alors dans la Grande Salle un tumulte peu courant venant de la table des Serpentards. Théo et Blaise se tapèrent dans la main en criant "Je le savais !", Viktor prit à nouveau Nikita dans ses bras, vite suivit par Luna et Zina qui sautillaient comme des enfants. Hermione était toujours bouche-bée, tout comme Draco et Neville, alors que Makari et Elena applaudissaient joyeusement et que Fedor sifflait très bruyamment en compagnie de Viktor, quand il eut lâché Nikita.

Ça paraissait ridicule, tout ce tapage juste pour une mise en couple, mais tous savaient que Nikita était quelqu'un de difficile à approcher et que, s'il était avec quelqu'un, c'était sérieux... Pour lui au moins...

Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle les regardaient, assez étonnés par ce boucan dont ils ne comprenaient pas la raison.

Severus, quant à lui, regardait de façon désespérée ses petits Serpents, d'ordinaires si calmes et si dignes, qui avaient radicalement changé depuis l'arrivée de Nikita. Remus le sortit de son apitoiement.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Vlada.

« Nikita vient d'annoncer son couple à ses amis. »

Charlie s'étouffa avec le morceau de bœuf qu'il était en train d'avaler.

« Quoi ? » Croassa-t-il enfin.

« Il vient d'annoncer à ses amis qu'il était en couple avec toi, Charlie, » reprit Remus plus doucement comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« Mais … comment le savez-vous ? » s'étonna Charlie.

« J'ai une très bonne ouïe dû à ma... condition. Je peux entendre n'importe quelle conversation de cette pièce, si je me concentre suffisamment, mais pourquoi ce qu'il a dit te surprend ? C'est faux ? »

« Non mais... » Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, où étaient installés les parents de Nikita, et les regarda avec appréhension.

« Nous sommes au courant depuis longtemps Charlie, ne nous regarde pas comme si nous allions te dépecer vivant, » dit Vlada avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et bien... Vous aimez votre fils et je sais qu'il a vécu des choses terribles, vous pourriez avoir peur que je lui fasse du mal. »

« Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous n'allons pas vous dépecer vivant si vous lui faisiez du mal monsieur Weasley, » susurra Severus avec un sourire cruel.

Charlie déglutit fortement et il replongea son nez dans son assiette. Il réalisa alors ce que Nikita avait fait. Il avait annoncé à ses amis sa relation avec lui. Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table de Nikita, où ils étaient encore tous en train de le féliciter ou de siffler. Nikita se tapait la tête sur la table, rouge de gêne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu au sein du groupe. Makari et Draco avaient commencé une discussion sur le Quidditch, Viktor parlait avec Hermione, Neville et Fenor parlaient de plantes et d'animaux magiques, Zina et Luna étaient elles aussi en grande conversation, alors que Théo et Blaise draguaient outrageusement la belle Elena.

Nikita releva la tête vers Charlie, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Le repas se déroula très bien et tout le monde avait l'air de s'entendre. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et des affinités de créaient déjà. Notamment entre Makari et Draco qui se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs.

Nikita était aux anges lorsqu'il se coucha le soir même. Entre ses parents, son parrain, Charlie et ses amis, il était comblé. Il eut une petite pensée pour celui qu'il était avant : dans une autre vie, il avait été Harry Potter et il avait tant souffert... Mais il était tellement heureux maintenant, qu'il souhaita profiter pleinement de ce moment.


	32. Chapitre 32

Lumos !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre :P

J'avais promis que je posterai ce soir dans les réponses aux reviews, parce que je n'ai pas envoyé de preview, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, alors je vais aller me coucher. Je ne pouvait pas partir sans publier mon chapitre... (j'aurais prit le risque que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous me retrouve et me fasse la peau!)

Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Et pourtant...

Le lendemain, dimanche, Nikita sauta hors de son lit pour retrouver Zina et Viktor dans un petit footing matinal. Ils avaient prévu ça la veille et Nikita était heureux d'avoir enfin des personnes avec qui s'entraîner.

Après son café, il partit vers le lac pour y retrouver ses deux amis qui parlaient calmement. Ils coururent pendant une heure avant d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Zina resta au sol pour manier un peu le nunchaku alors que les deux garçons sautèrent sur leurs balais pour l'un de leur duel qu'ils aimaient tant.

Après un entraînement bien corsé, où Viktor gagna sans grande surprise, ils se posèrent et commencèrent à discuter en regardant la joyeuse Luna, qui s'était jointe tout naturellement à Zina. Elles étaient étrangement semblables et pourtant totalement différentes.

Elles avaient la même taille, la même corpulence, le même air rêveur, mais si Nikita savait que si l'une était utopiste, l'autre était très terre à terre. Zina était aussi brune que Luna était blonde. La russe était aussi combative que l'anglaise était pacifiste.

Alors que Luna faisait l'une de ses danses étranges autour d'elle en riant, Zina continuait son entraînement avec un sourire doux.

 **« Tu ne fais pas de Quidditch cette année ? »** demanda Viktor.

 **« Non, je ne me suis pas présenté aux sélections, malgré que mon père m'ait quasiment menacé. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** dit Viktor en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Tu connais le principe des maisons à Poudlard ? »** demanda Nikita en se tournant enfin vers lui.

 **« Oui, bien sûr. Et je trouve ça stupide, d'ailleurs. Ça divise les gens. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des guerres ici. »**

 **« Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce système n'est pas sain. Mais ça existe depuis des centaines d'années et les Anglais sont très conservateurs. Bref, mon père est directeur de la maison des Serpentards, et chaque année, il y a un tournoi de Quidditch entre les maisons. Il aimerait que la coupe trône sur son bureau au moins une fois. »**

 **« Avec toi, il aurait gagné à coup sûr ! »** s'exclama Viktor en lui donnant une tape virile dans le dos.

 **« Peut-être oui... Mais je ne voulais pas participer cette année... J'étais déjà mal accepté parce que j'étais le fils du terrible professeur Snape... Je ne voulais pas me mettre tout le monde à dos, et puis le poste était déjà pris. Draco est très bon et je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent gagner la coupe sans moi. »**

Un silence prit place alors qu'ils regardaient Zina enseigner à Luna les rudiments du sport de combat. Elles riaient toutes les deux alors que Luna se servait du nunchaku comme d'un voile de soie qu'elle faisait tourner autour d'elle avec grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nikita fit une demande peu commune à son ami :

 **« Viktor, tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt ? »**

 **« Hein ? »** grogna Viktor.

 **« J'ai un truc à te montrer, tu me fais confiance ? »**

 **« Bien sûr... »** bougonna encore Viktor avec son habituel air renfrogné.

Il finit donc par enlever son tee-shirt alors que Nikita faisait de même et se rapprochait. Le jeune Snape pointa sa baguette sur lui même et murmura un sort avant de faire la même chose sur Viktor. Celui-ci sentit des petits picotement dans son dos, puis sur son torse et baissa les yeux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit un tigre dessiné sur son corps, essayant d'attraper le vif d'or qu'il s'était fait tatouer des années auparavant. Il les suivit des yeux et vit que le vif disparu pour réapparaître sur le torse de son ami, suivit par le tigre. A côté il y avait une panthère à l'air blasé qui paraissait porté un vague intérêt à l'agitation du moment.

 **« Mais qu'est ce que... »**

 **« J'ai trouvé ce sort dans un vieux grimoire, j'avais très envie de l'essayer ! En tout cas, Tsara à l'air de s'amuser. »**

 **« C'est génial ! »** déclara Viktor en regardant le vif et le tigre repasser sur son torse puis dans son dos. **« Tu sais, Elena s'est fait tatouer une fée sur le pied, il y a quelques mois, je suis sûr que ce sort l'amusera beaucoup. »**

 **« Elena à un tatouage ? Elle est allée chez Tania j'espère ?! »** s'exclama Nikita.

 **« Evidemment ! »**

 **« Je devrais y amener Zina aussi… Je ne suis pas sûr que les tatouages soient son truc, mais pourquoi pas un piercing… »**

 **« Il n'y a que toi d'assez fou pour te faire percer la langue ! »** répondit Viktor en riant.

Pour seule réponse, Nikita lui tira la langue, sur laquelle brillait sa petite bille en argent.

 **« Je ne pense pas que la langue soit son premier choix… Mais on peut se faire percer à plein d'autres endroits ! »**

 **« Où par exemple ? »** demanda Viktor, véritablement intéressé.

Les piercings étaient purement Moldus et rares étaient les sorciers qui en avaient, même se faire percer les oreilles chez les filles n'était pas courant chez eux.

 **« Certain se font même percer le téton, »** répondit Nikita avec un sourire narquois.

Viktor eut l'air choqué et plaqua ses mains sur son torse avec une grimace de souffrance sur le visage. Puis il se détendit et lança un regard curieux à son ami.

 **« Tu penses qu'Hermione… »**

Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, que Nikita se mit à rire si fort, qu'il pensa, à juste titre, ne pas avoir rit autant depuis des mois.

« Je vous dérange ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Charlie. Au plus grand soulagement de Nikita, il ne semblait pas fâché de le trouver torse nu avec un autre homme - surtout Viktor qui était beau, riche et célèbre - mais un peu surpris et aussi curieux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tatouages Nikita. »

« Hum... Oui, je ne te les ai pas encore montrés. Alors je te présente Zaten et Tsara, » dit-il en les pointant du doigt. Il avait légèrement rougi devant le regard de son petit ami.

Charlie avait du mal à ne pas sauter sur son petit-ami, ici et maintenant. Il avait un torse magnifiquement sculpté avec quelques poils blonds entre les pectoraux ainsi qu'une ligne fine descendant sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il avait envie de lécher cette ligne, de dévorer ses courbes, de mordre la clavicule saillante...

Charlie secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Ton tatouage est vraiment magnifique. Peut-être que tu pourras les faire jouer avec mon dragon ! »

« Ton dragon ? » demanda Nikita avant de réaliser. « Tu as un tatouage ?! »

« Oui, je te le montrerai un jour, » répondit Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

Nikita rougit et Charlie se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin avec son compagnon si farouche.

Ils se sourirent et Nikita leva le sort sur les tatouages, qui reprirent leur place d'origine et alla au vestiaire pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Il retrouva ensuite Charlie dans le calme de ses appartements. Juste pour profiter quelques minutes de sa présence. Dès qu'il entra dans le salon accueillant, il vit son petit-ami le rejoindre en quelques pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler ou de bouger, que Charlie avait passé une main dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux et avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne. Il fut alors pris dans une étreinte ferme et passionnée.

Nikita passa ses bras autour du cou de Charlie et s'y agrippa fermement tout en répondant à ce baiser qui court-circuitait ses neurones. Il sentit la langue du dragonnier s'introduire dans sa bouche et accepta avec bonheur l'intrusion. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, respirant quand ils le pouvaient entre deux baisers. C'était tellement intense et puissant.

« Waouh... En quel honneur ? » demanda-t-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

« J'en avais envie depuis hier, » répondit Charlie sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.

« Nous nous sommes déjà vus pourtant... »

« Hier soir, » dit Charlie, « tu as avoué à tes amis que nous étions en couple. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Remus. »

« Oh... » Nikita reprit ensuite : « j'aurais du te demander avant de leur en parler... »

« Non, tu as bien fait. Je l'ai déjà dit aux personnes importantes pour moi, alors maintenant tu peux le dire à qui tu veux, on ira à ton rythme. »

« Merci... » répondit le russe en se rencognant contre lui.

.oOo.

Nikita passa sa journée avec ses amis russes. Il était vraiment très heureux de tous les retrouver. Ils lui avaient manqué. Il les avait quittés depuis environ six mois et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Ils avaient passé leur journée dehors à traîner, il faisait froid en ce mois de janvier, mais ce n'était pas grand chose pour eux. Zina était même seulement vêtue d'un pull.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse folle. Nikita se partageait entre ses amis de Poudlard, ses amis de Durmstrang, ses parents et Charlie. Il avait plus de mal à tenir ses devoirs, même si les professeurs en donnaient moins et qu'il essayait au maximum de suivre en cours.

Il se retrouvait souvent avec ses amis russes, dans la salle sur demande, pour des soirées où ils buvaient et discutaient. Un soir où ils avaient décidé de se rassembler, Nikita décida d'inviter aussi ses amis anglais, pour voir comment serait l'ambiance entre les deux "bandes".

La fête battait son plein. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés sur des grands canapés, devant la cheminée. Tous discutaient joyeusement, lorsque Viktor sortit les bouteilles d'alcool, sous l'air outré des habitants de Poudlard.

« Mais, vous allez vraiment boire maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est le week-end, » répondirent Nikita et Zina ensemble, avant de se taper dans les mains.

« Mais on est à Poudlard ! » protesta Neville.

« Et alors ? Ici ou ailleurs, il faut bien s'amuser. En plus, je vous rappelle que c'est la guerre ici, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous détendre un peu. »

« Un petit jeu ? » proposa Misha qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin, faisant sursauter un bon nombre de personne.

Nikita se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer fermement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il se détacha, puis lui mit une tape dans l'épaule.

« Je ne joue pas avec toi mon frère, tu triches, » ricana Nikita.

« Alors, action ou vérité, et à chaque fois qu'on répond à une question ou qu'on fait un gage, on boit ! » s'écria Makari avant de s'asseoir par terre pour que tout le monde fasse pareil.

Hermione se colla à Viktor, peu sûre de vouloir jouer mais assez curieuse. Tout le monde dans cette pièce était au courant de leur couple maintenant. Dans une lettre, Viktor lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée et que, si elle était d'accord, ils pourraient essayer de se revoir. Elle avait accepté et au moment de leur rendez-vous, avant même qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, il l'avait embrassée.

Depuis, ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent possible, essayant tout de même de ne pas afficher leur couple devant tout le monde. Viktor ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ait des ennuis avec l'espèce de fan club qui le suivait partout à Poudlard, dirigé par cette pimbêche de Lavande Brown.

Viktor déboucha plusieurs bouteilles et remplit les verres de chacun, suivant les préférences.

« Je commence, » déclara Nikita. Il se tourna vers Makari. « Mak action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité, » répondit Makari en fronçant les sourcils, sachant parfaitement que Nikita le connaissait trop bien.

« Qui as-tu en vu, ici à Poudlard ? » demanda celui-ci avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Makari le foudroya du regard et répondit en bougonnant :

« Draco. »

Une série de sifflets et d'acclamations joyeuses retentirent dans la salle, avant que Makari n'avale une gorgée de son verre. Il avait les joues légèrement rosées et n'osait lever les yeux vers le jeune Malfoy qui, lui, le regardait d'un air intéressé. Mak se tourna ensuite vers sa voisine de gauche.

« Zina, action ou vérité ? »

« Action ! » répondit la jeune fille, toujours prête à faire n'importe quoi.

« Très bien, » sourit Makari avec un air machiavélique. « Tu vas rouler le patin du siècle à notre ami Neville, histoire de le dérider un peu. »

Aussitôt, Zina porta son verre à ses lèvres, sauta sur ses pieds grâce à une acrobatie particulièrement gracieuse et s'approcha de sa cible avec une démarche féline. Neville, terrorisé par l'idée d'embrasser cette fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, recula vivement. Il avait déjà embrassé... Quelques fois... Notamment Ginny, mais il n'était pas sûr de vraiment savoir s'y prendre.

Pendant les vacances, il avait grandi, s'était musclé, aminci et il était plutôt beau garçon à présent, bien qu'il refuse toujours de l'admettre, et il avait pas mal de prétendantes à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il avait tellement peur de se débrouiller comme un manche à balai, et de tout faire rater, qu'il n'abordait personne et n'acceptait aucune avance qu'il recevait.

Loin de s'en soucier, Zina s'approcha encore et d'un mouvement vif, s'assit sur ses genoux pour bloquer toutes tentatives de fuites. Bien que Neville soit largement plus massif qu'elle, et qu'il pourrait la dégager rapidement, elle savait qu'il était terrifié par se rapprochement, et ne bougerait pas d'un poil.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Zina plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Neville. D'une pression du pouce sur son menton, le força à ouvrir la bouche pour y laisser, en même temps que sa langue, une quantité de whisky qu'elle avait conservée dans sa bouche avant de se lever. Ainsi, elle était sûre qu'il finirait par se détendre.

Neville, qui pensait franchement être sur une autre planète, but le liquide sans se plaindre et commença à rendre le baiser avec délectation. L'alcool coulait légèrement de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa chemise, mais il en avait honnêtement rien à faire, tant cette jeune fille embrassait bien. Il ne se rendait pas compte non plus des sifflements et exclamations autour d'eux.

Une fois son baiser fini, Zina se releva en se léchant les lèvres d'un air prédateur, récoltant les gouttes de whisky qui s'étaient échappées.

« Tu embrasses très bien, » dit-elle a un Neville complètement hagard. « Tu devrais l'essayer ! » dit-elle ensuite à l'adresse d'Elena qui fit un clin d'œil au pauvre garçon.

« Comme Neville n'est pas en état, c'est mon tour, » dit Misha en montrant un peu ses dents pour être sûr que tout le monde accepte. « Pour Nikita. Action ou vérité ? » dit-il en lui souriant, les yeux plein de défis.

« Vérité... » répondit Nikita, plus si sûr de vouloir participer au jeu, tout en sachant parfaitement que Misha ne lui causerait aucune peine.

« Comment se passe ta relation avec Charlie ? C'est sérieux ? »

Nikita dut se concentrer pour ne pas rougir et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

« C'est sérieux, » confirma-t-il. « Je me sens bien avec lui et pour l'instant, ça me plaît beaucoup. »

Misha lui lança un regard énigmatique et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Comme tu ne peux pas boire Misha, si tu poses une question à quelqu'un, tu dois répondre à une autre. »

« D'accord, » répondit le vampire avec calme.

« Envisage-tu une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit ? » demanda Nikita avec une réelle curiosité.

« Le destin me guidera, comme il a guidé tous mes semblables. Une chose est sûre, la femme ou l'homme qui partagera ma vie devra accepter ce qui nous lie toi et moi, et ne pas en éprouver de jalousie, » dit-il calmement.

« Moi je ne pourrais pas ! » déclara Draco. « Votre relation est vraiment trop étrange. »

S'en suivit alors des heures de jeux, de question et de rire. C'était l'une des meilleures soirées que Nikita ait vécu.

.oOo.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, affalé sur un canapé, et regarda ses amis tous endormis. Zina avait la tête sur son torse et se cramponnait à sa chemise. Hermione et Viktor dormaient tendrement enlacés de même que Makari et Draco qui, après un coup de pouce de Nikita s'était lancé. Les deux garçons avaient passé la soirée à se bécoter. Eux, par contre, étaient complètement débraillés car ils avaient poussé un peu loin la séance de tripotage. Luna était lovée dans un fauteuil, emmitouflé dans une couverture qu'il savait venir de Misha qui, lui, avait disparu.

Neville était torse nu, roulé en boule sur le tapis, pas très loin d'Elena, alors qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, exploré leurs amygdales mutuelles la nuit dernière. Personne ne l'aurait prédit mais, suite à un « action », ils s'étaient embrassés et ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Au grand désespoir de Théo et Blaise qui la draguaient depuis son arrivée. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs sur un canapé, l'un sur l'autre. Les fiers Serpentards auraient fait honte à Salazard. Blaise avait une cravate Gryffondor autour du cou et Théo n'avait plus de pantalon. Le plus étrange était que Fédor était vautré avec eux. Il s'était très bien entendu avec Théo et, comme Blaise gravitait toujours autour, ils avaient finalement beaucoup parlé tous les trois.

Nikita tourna la tête pour comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé et pu voir son père, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en marmonnant, comme il le faisait toujours pour se calmer. Derrière lui, Charlie et Vlada retenaient un fou rire à la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

La pièce était dans un bordel sans nom. Il y avait des vêtements partout, la table était renversée, souvenir de la danse de Théo. Les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol et les emballages, de gâteaux, bonbons et autres gourmandises se trouvaient dans des endroits improbables.

Nikita se dégagea de l'étreinte de Zina pour aller embrasser son petit ami sous le regard protecteur de Vlada et l'air dépité de Severus.

« Oh non ! Ne m'impose pas ça en plus Nikita. Ce spectacle là est déjà suffisamment désolant, » dit-il en pointant scène devant lui du doigt.

Il mit sa baguette sur sa gorge et, après un _Sonorus_ , se mit à hurler.

« _Debout bande de cornichons sans cervelle !_ »

« Papa... » gémit Nikita alors que le bruit battait furieusement dans ses oreilles. « En plus, je ne devrais pas avoir à te rappeler que les cornichons n'ont pas de cervelle... »

Tous les endormis étaient en train de se boucher les oreilles et émergeaient péniblement du sommeil.

« Toi, ne fais pas le malin ! Car je t'assure que je ne suis pas d'humeur, » répondit Severus toujours d'une voix forte.

Les autres avaient l'air de s'être enfin rendu compte de l'identité de la personne qui leur parlait -ou plutôt hurlait. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient presque mis au garde à vous devant leur professeur de Potion. Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient un peu plus modérés. Ils connaissaient Severus comme étant un père strict mais juste pour Nikita.

« Regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes... C'est pitoyable, » grogna Severus.

Son regard passa surtout sur ses fiers Serpentards qui étaient dans un état indescriptible. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit Blaise avec une cravate rouge et or.

« Monsieur Zabini ! Vous pensez-vous trop bien pour ma maison ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci ne comprit pas. Puis il vit Théo lui faire signe de regarder son torse. C'est en baissant les yeux qu'il vit la cravate, preuve de son état lamentable. Il la retira rapidement et la jeta par terre, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Severus reprit la parole :

« Bon... J'ai des potions pour tout le monde. Vous pouvez remercier Nikita de m'avoir envoyé un mot hier soir pour me prévenir. Je ne vous punirai pas car je sais que vous êtes heureux de vous retrouver, mais sachez que c'est la première et dernière fois. C'est bien clair ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. D'un coup de baguette, Severus remit la table en place et posa ses potions dessus avant de repartir avec sa femme, dans une envolée de cape théâtrale.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient tous la bouche ouverte, regardant fixement la porte par laquelle le professeur le plus terrible du château était parti.

Nikita était calé dans les bras de Charlie et somnolait déjà, inconscient de l'hébétude de ses camarades.

« Mais... » balbutia Neville. « Pas de récurage de chaudron ? Pas d'insultes ? »

« Mais non... Il a l'habitude... » répondit Nikita à moitié endormi.

« Et il accepte ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. Mais crois-moi, la première fois a été dure pour l'un comme pour l'autre... »

.oOo.

Finalement, le mois de visite des élèves de Durmstrang passa très vite, et ce fut avec une vague de tristesse que Nikita vit ses amis partir. Ce fut un mois de pur bonheur.

Il avait passé beaucoup moins de temps à réviser, au grand désarrois de son père, et plus de temps avec ses amis. Après la petite soirée de la Salle sur demande, les anglais et les russes s'étaient très souvent retrouvés, même sans Nikita parfois. C'était un vent de fraîcheur d'avoir des amis venant d'un autre pays.

Les anglais avaient appris, grâce aux russes, à s'ouvrir un peu au sujet de certaines choses qui étaient mal vues en Angleterre, notamment les arts sombres. Les russes, quant en eux, avaient écouté et donné leur avis sur la guerre qui faisait rage. Dans leur pays aussi les classes sociales étaient importantes, même s'il y avait nettement plus de tolérance. On leur avait appris que les riches restaient riches et que les pauvres restaient pauvres. Viktor savait que s'il n'avait pas été d'une bonne famille, aussi talentueux soit-il, il ne serait pas entré en équipe nationale.

D'ailleurs Vlada en était un bon exemple. Elle n'était pas la première de la fratrie, elle n'avait donc pas eu le droit à une éducation comme celle de son frère aînée. Elle avait été entraînée à combattre pour protéger sa famille, et n'avait nullement eu le droit d'enfanter avant que son frère ait eu un descendant.

Tout cela était sans compter les inégalités homme et femme, bien plus prononcées dans leur pays.

Ils avaient donc tous donnés leurs avis, avaient essayé de comprendre les autres, s'étaient disputés aussi, parfois... Surtout Hermione et Makari qui étaient diamétralement opposés. Cela-dit, il régnait toujours une bonne humeur dans ce petit groupe et ils aimaient rêver ensemble d'un monde meilleur.

Nikita se sentait vraiment heureux avec eux. Malgré la guerre, malgré la peur de perdre ses proches... Depuis que Severus avait prit les choses en main dans sa vie, il pensait que chaque jour ne pouvait pas être mieux que celui de la veille. Et pourtant...

C'est pourquoi il allait plutôt mal en ce dimanche de fin février. La veille, il avait vu ses amis partir, et il avait eu mal au cœur en voyant Zina pleurer... Depuis, il était un peu déprimé. Il s'était isolé et n'avait pas été voir ses parents, ni Charlie. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Il était actuellement en chemin pour nourrir les sombrals, un panier de viande à la main. C'était un petit rituel le dimanche matin, après son jogging.

D'habitude, il y allait avec Luna mais, là, il n'avait pas voulu l'attendre et il était parti seul.

Arrivé près du troupeau, à quelques mètres de la barrière de protection de Poudlard, il fut pris d'un pressentiment étrange, mais n'y prêta pas tellement attention.

Il distribua quelques morceaux de viande, avant de remarquer que les sombrals étaient agités.

Il sentit une petite piqûre au niveau du mollet mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le noir s'empara de lui et il tomba évanoui.

* * *

Oui, je sais. Je suis méchante. Méchante Epsi ! Méchante ! Méchante !

Petit instant pub, pour dire à ceux qui ne le savent pas, que j'ai publié un OS nommé « Tu as tué mon père ! », c'est une histoire un peu particulière que j'ai prit plaisir à écrire. J'ai aussi publié « Clochette » un HP/SS dont le dernier chapitre arrivera jeudi. C'est tout pour moi, merci à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées ! Ok je vais me coucher...


	33. Chapitre 33

Lumos !

Encore une petite semaine de frustration, ça vous dit ? Mouhahaha

Merci à Pauu, qui m'a aidé et rassuré. Merci à Lau qui m'a corrigé malgré un emploi du temps chargé. Merci à vous pour les reviews, les favs, les follows.

Je publie un peu en avance (mais pas tant que ça en fait,) car je suis toujours malade et que j'aimerais vraiment aller me coucher. En plus, j'ai du boulot demain donc je ne suis pas sûre d'être très dispo.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Le mal veille

A Poudlard, la situation était critique. Severus était ivre de rage et sa colère faisait trembler le bureau du directeur.

« OU EST MON FILS ? »

« Calmez-vous Severus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, sa signature magique n'est plus dans l'enceinte du château, je suis désolé... Peut-être est-il parti un moment. Il avait plus de liberté à Durmstrang, il avait peut-être une course à faire et il est donc sorti comme il l'aurait fait là-bas... »

« Prenez-vous Nikita pour l'un de vos Gryffondors sans cervelle Albus ? » grognait Severus.

Il se savait injuste, mais il n'était de toute façon pas connu pour sa gentillesse et c'était le seul moyen pour lui de gérer ses émotions.

« Mon fils sait très bien le danger qu'il y a dehors. Il ne serait _jamais_ sorti sans en informer qui que ce soit. Mon seul espoir est Monsieur Weasley qui, peut-être, sait où il se trouve, je leur ai demandé de venir, lui et Remus. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur les professeurs Weasley et Lupin. Ce dernier sentit immédiatement l'air chargé de magie, et un regard vers les Snape l'informa que la situation était grave. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit Severus foncer sur Charlie et l'attraper par le col.

« Savez-vous où est Nikita ? » demanda-t-il lentement en détachant bien chaque mot de sa phrase, une aura meurtrière flottant autour de lui.

« Qu... Quoi... Non ! » bafouilla Charlie. Mais Severus ne le lâcha pas.

« Je vous préviens Weasley, si j'apprends que vous le couvrez, ou que vous avez un quelconque rapport, de près ou de loin, avec tout ça, je vous fais la peau, » susurra Severus.

« Je ne sais rien ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait nourrir les sombrals. »

« Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec lui ? »

« Il m'a demandé de le laisser, il avait besoin d'être seul après le départ de ses amis, » répondit Charlie en regardant son ancien Maître des Potions dans les yeux, essayant de prouver qu'il ne mentait pas.

Severus lâcha enfin le col de Charlie, qui vacilla un instant avant de reprendre un peu contenance, malgré son inquiétude.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Remus.

« Nikita a disparu. » lâcha le potionniste de but en blanc.

Vlada, qui était dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début et qui n'avait toujours rien dit, eut un profond sanglot. Charlie tomba sur un fauteuil, blême, et Remus écarquilla les yeux.

« D'habitude, c'est avec Luna qu'il va nourrir les sombrals, » déclara Charlie après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Tableaux ! » héla Severus. « Prévenez les fantômes et ramenez Miss Lovegood dans ce bureau tout de suite »

« Severus... » commença le directeur.

« Oh non Albus ! Tant que mon fils sera introuvable je ferais ce que j'ai envie, même si ça veut dire commander vos maudits tableaux ! »

Le directeur ne répondit rien et se réinstalla dans son siège, comprenant la gravité de la situation et sachant parfaitement n'avoir aucun contrôle sur un Severus Snape en colère.

Luna arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de la Dame Grise.

« Miss Lovegood, » commença Severus sans préambule. « Avez-vous accompagné Nikita pour nourrir les sombrals ce matin ? »

Luna le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus. Pour une fois, elle avait l'air troublée elle aussi.

« Non professeur, quand je suis arrivée à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, il n'était pas là. Je l'ai attendu un peu et comme il ne venait pas je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de venir. Je suis donc allée seule vers la forêt interdite, mais les sombrals étaient très agités. J'ai essayé de les nourrir, mais ils n'ont rien voulu manger. Peut-être que Nikita l'avait déjà fait... » dit-elle, pensive.

Severus arpentait le bureau à pas vifs. Il était tendu et marmonnait en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet de Nikita, essayant de trouver n'importe quel indice qui pourrait les aider sur la localisation de son fils.

« Albus, faites une recherche sur les passages du bouclier magique au niveau de l'enclos, » ordonna Severus, sans un regard pour l'étudiante.

Le directeur, s'il n'aimait pas le ton utilisé par son employé, n'en montra rien. Il posa sa main sur une sphère en cristal posée sur son bureau et se concentra, fermant les yeux un instant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il blêmit.

« Nikita a quitté les barrières de Poudlard ce matin, en compagnie de Miss Parkinson et Messieurs Crabb et Goyle, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Je vais tuer ces Veracrasses ! » hurla Severus

« Severus... »

« Faites-les venir ici ! » le coupa le Maître des Potions

« Pas tant que vous ne serez pas calmé Severus, » répondit Albus d'une voix ferme.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer ! »

« Et pourtant il le faudra ! Je ne vous laisserez pas en présence de ces enfants malgré ce qu'ils ont fait. Je vais les faire venir et je les interrogerai, mais sans vous. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de chercher Nikita, » cracha le potionniste qui commençait à avancer vers le directeur.

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de se jeter sur l'homme, fut la poigne solide de Remus sur son bras.

« Je vous empêche juste de faire une grosse erreur ! » tonna la voix du directeur.

Il reprit ensuite plus doucement.

« Severus... Vous agissez sous le coup de la douleur et de la colère... Vous risquez de faire quelque chose que vous regretterez. Et imaginez que Nikita revienne pour vous retrouver enfermé à Azkaban. »

Severus serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il s'emportait et que ça ne servait à rien, mais avec Nikita, tout était différent. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ne s'en remettrait pas.

« D'accord, » dit-il finalement en se dégageant de la poigne du loup-garou. « Mais seulement si Remus vous accompagne pour cet entretien. »

Il regarda le loup-garou dans les yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il comptait sur lui pour arracher toutes les infos sur l'endroit où était Nikita. Remus inclina la tête, montrant son accord.

« Très bien... » soupira le vieux sorcier. « Charlie, Remus, allez chercher nos trois élèves s'il-vous-plaît, ils étaient dans la cours intérieure d'après le cristal. Severus, Vlada, je vous laisse passer dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte sera verrouillée par la Magie de Poudlard, vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir. »

« Pourrons-nous au moins entendre ? » demanda Vlada, parlant pour la première fois, d'une voix chevrotante.

Le directeur soupira et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Bien... Je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir ce qui va se dire à propos de Nikita... »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête, avant d'aller aider Vlada à se relever de son fauteuil, posant une main sur sa hanche pour la guider dans le petit salon à côté, tandis que Charlie raccompagnait Luna en dehors du bureau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et réceptionna sa femme qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre... Pas maintenant... »

Il ne put répondre tant sa gorge était serrée. Lui non plus n'envisageait pas de perdre Nikita. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il serra Vlada dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre la belle chevelure blonde de sa femme. Il se souvint soudainement pourquoi il avait pris la décision de ne pas aimer. Pourquoi il avait voulu rayer toute vie sociale ou amoureuse de sa vie, pendant tant d'année…

C'était tout simplement pour ne pas subir cette souffrance. Celle qui tenait aux tripes et engendrait tant de douleur. Il pouvait souffrir pour lui même, il l'avait fait toute sa vie, mais souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre était définitivement trop dur.

En plus de cela, il devait rester un pilier pour sa femme, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Comment faire alors que lui-même semblait sur le point de s'effondrer ? Au fond de lui, il savait que la perte de Nikita, signifierait la destruction de son couple.

Après un quart d'heure de réconfort et de pleur pour Vlada, ils étaient tous deux en train d'écouter à travers la porte :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous interroger ! » s'offusquait Pansy.

« Bien sur que si Miss Parkinson, nous déplorons la disparition d'un élève et nous savons que vous étiez avec lui au moment où il est passé au-delà des barrières de l'école, » déclara posément le professeur Dumbledore.

« On ne peut pas savoir où est Snape, » grogna l'un des gorilles.

« A aucun moment je n'ai parlé de l'élève Snape, Monsieur Goyle mais je vois que vous savez de qui je parle. »

« Sombre crétin ! » cracha Parkinson, sûrement en direction du Serpentard.

« Donc maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que vous étiez avec Nikita lors de sa disparition, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est, » demanda Albus avec un calme Olympien.

Vlada se plaqua un peu plus contre la porte, pour être sûre d'entendre tout ce qui serait dit dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Nous ne savons rien, » déclara simplement la peste avec arrogance.

Severus commençait à s'impatienter et il n'avait qu'une envie : casser cette foutue porte et forcer une dose de Veritaserum dans la gosier de cette salle gamine qu'il avait d'ailleurs toujours exécré. Remus avait dû en venir aux mêmes conclusions car il l'entendit gronder. Un grognement animal qui fit glapir la jeune fille.

« Vous savez, Miss Parkinson, que je suis un loup-garou. Et comme tous les loups-garous, j'ai une meute, » déclara-t-il, ses pas lourds raisonnant alors qu'il semblait tourner autour d'eux, tel un prédateur.

« Une meute à un fonctionnement assez simple. » continua-t-il, en prenant un ton docte, comme s'il était en train de dispenser un cours « Il y a d'abord l'alpha : qui est le chef et à qui nous devons obéissance, tout comme à sa compagne ou à son compagnon. Plus bas dans la hiérarchie, il y a les bêtas qui assurent la protection du couple dirigeant et font régner la loi au sein de l'organisation. Viennent ensuite les gammas, les stratèges, qui espionnent, donnent l'illusion du nombre dans la meute, et gèrent les déplacements du groupe. »

Severus et Vlada savait parfaitement que c'était la place qu'occupait Remus dans sa propre meute, il avait été formé pour ça.

« Tout en dessous, il y a les omégas qui ont une place cruelle et pourtant essentielle. Ce sont les souffres-douleurs, ceux qui abaissent les tensions, qui se laissent malmener pour calmer les autres, ce sont aussi ceux qui guérissent. Tout cela forme une civilisation considérée comme barbare et nous le sommes un peu, je l'admet »

Remus avait dit tout ça sur un ton très professoral et personne ne voyaient vraiment où il voulait en venir. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce ne fut presque qu'un grondement, et Severus put deviner qu'il s'était rapproché des élèves et les fixait avec des yeux dangereux.

« Mais ce qu'il y a de plus important à savoir, chez les loup-garou, c'est que si quelqu'un touche à un louveteau, la meute entière ne devient qu'une ombre sanguinaire, ravageant tout sur son passage. Toucher à un louveteau, ne serait-ce que d' _un poil_ , et c'est toute la meute qui cherchera la vengeance. »

Il reprit de sa voix calme et douce.

« Vous avez sans doute pu remarquer que Nikita est un jeune homme gentil, serviable et incroyablement attachant. Vous n'avez peut-être pas vu son côté fragile, mais il l'est dans un sens. Tout cet ensemble fait de lui un être qu'on a envie de protéger, et les choses sont très bien faites, car ses parents m'ont confié la responsabilité d'être son parrain. »

Il y eu un halètement dans la pièce et un petit silence.

« Ainsi, un soir de pleine lune, je suis venu le trouver et je l'ai marqué de mon odeur, comme étant mon louveteau. Ainsi, même en temps de pleine lune, je ne peux lui faire du mal, ni moi, ni aucun membre de ma meute. Un loup-garou est possessif, et n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. »

Il y eu un bruit de tissus et Severus devina, à nouveau, que Remus s'était relevé. Ses paroles s'étaient, de nouveau, muées en un grondement sauvage. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un loup-garou, ni que la bête en lui faisait rage. Severus était persuadé que ses yeux étaient à présent fendus.

« Je vois à vos têtes que vous l'ignoriez... Je suppose aussi que votre... _Maître_ ne vous a pas informé qu'il était également un frère vampire. Malgré que ça ne soit qu'une rumeur à Poudlard pour vous, c'est un fait avéré pour lui. »

Une respiration se fit nettement plus forte derrière la porte. C'était faux, ils n'étaient pas certain que Voldemort soit vraiment au courant du statut de Nikita, mais ce mensonge était utile pour leur tirer les vers du nez.

« Même s'il n'est pas un loup-garou, il est un louveteau. Même s'il n'est pas un vampire, il fait partit d'un des clans les plus puissants de Russie. Vous n'êtes rien ici, pas même une tache sur les bottes de votre Seigneur. Il ne vous protégera pas et certainement pas contre les clans vampire et loup-garou. Votre meilleure option est la prison car vous ne voudriez pas qu'une meute ou qu'un clan, ne vous tombe dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un silence et Severus imaginait parfaitement les trois Serpentards acquiescer, terrifiés.

« Très bien. Alors vous allez nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir exactement, ensuite vous accompagnerez le professeur Dumbledore au bureau des Aurors pour raconter à nouveau tout ça. »

Il y eu un long silence coupé de reniflements, puis la voix peu sûre de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva :

« Il... Il nous a juste demandé de l'espionner au début. Ses habitudes, ses amis, son emploi du temps... Tout. Nous lui avons dit qu'il allait tous les dimanches au troupeau de sombrals avec Lovegood. Ils nous a donné des instructions pour le capturer aujourd'hui. »

« Quelles instructions ? » pressa Remus.

« Nous devions d'abord l'endormir avec une fléchette tranquillisante qu'il nous a envoyée, puis mettre Lovegood hors circuit, et ensuite le tirer hors des barrières où un Portoloin l'attendrait. Nous avions juste à l'accrocher à ses vêtements et revenir à Poudlard comme si nous ne savions rien. »

« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Albus.

« Oui... Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il a demandé, sauf pour Lovegood vu qu'elle n'était pas là... »

« Voldemort savait très bien que les protections détecteraient votre passage et que vous seriez, tôt ou tard, repérés. Il s'est servi de vous en sachant que vous auriez des ennuis… Vous n'étiez que des pions, des dommages collatéraux, » déclara durement Remus.

.oOo.

Dès que les élèves, pâles et tremblants, quittèrent le bureau, escortés par Albus, Severus déboula à l'intérieur en tenant étroitement sa femme dans ses bras. Il vit Remus, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément, alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa partie loup-garou. Charlie était dans un canapé, au fond de la pièce, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains.

« Voldemort détient Nikita... » murmura Vlada dont les larmes coulaient librement.

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de Misha. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Soit Nikita n'a pas été blessé soit il est... » Remus ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre... » souffla Vlada.

« Non ! » hurla Severus. « Je n'abandonnerai pas mon fils ! »

Il était dans tous ses états et personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Il parcourait le bureau de long en large à une vitesse folle, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure.

Effectivement, il faisait une liste de tous les endroits où le Lord Noir aurait pu cacher Nikita, une autre de ce qu'il devrait prendre avec lui en partant, une autre des personnes qui lui seraient utiles ou non. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis en sachant que son fils était entre les mains du Lord Noir...

Les autres le regardaient tristement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour lui. Vlada prit les choses en main, en allant l'enlacer pour l'immobiliser et lui parler doucement.

« Sev... Calme-toi, je t'en prie... Ça ne changera rien, nous devons attendre. Il va peut-être bientôt rentrer. Misha ira sûrement le sauver, ou il nous préviendra de son emplacement s'il ne peut pas l'aider tout seul. Calme-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Cette dernière phrase fit réaliser à Severus qu'effectivement Vlada avait besoin de lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son malheur et qu'elle aussi était triste. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Quelques secondes plus tard, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine et la plaqua contre lui, enfouissant son long nez dans ses cheveux épais.

Après quelques minutes il s'éloigna un peu pour murmurer :

« Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, pas après l'avoir vu mourir une première fois, pour renaître. Toute ma vie est entièrement fixée sur son bonheur. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, comment j'ai pu m'attacher autant, en un an et demi seulement, mais je dois me racheter. Tu comprends Tsara ?... Me racheter pour tout ce que je lui ai fait... Il mérite de vivre, plus que n'importe qui, et si je dois donner ma vie pour ça, je le ferai sans hésiter. Tu comprends ? »

Vlada sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle comprenait les implications des paroles de son mari. Elle comprit qu'elle pourrait bientôt perdre son fils et son époux.

« Je t'aime Severus, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils avaient tous les deux oubliés les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ceux-ci se faufilèrent discrètement vers la sortie.

Les mots du professeur Snape tournaient encore et toujours dans la tête de Charlie « _l'avoir vu mourir une première fois, pour renaître_ », « _me racheter pour tout ce que je lui ai fait avant_ ». C'étaient des éléments du passé de Nikita, mais il ne parvenait pas à en connaître la signification…

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin dans le grande salle, l'ambiance était morose. Si Nikita n'était pas apprécié de tout le monde, loin de là, il avait des connaissances parmi toutes les maisons et pas que dans sa promo. Si bien qu'il y avait des personnes tristes à chaque table et à plusieurs endroits, cassant la dynamique de groupe et la joie des autres.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé la veille, l'enlèvement de Nikita. Personne n'avait rit ou ne s'était réjoui, contrairement à ce qu'avait d'abord pensé Severus. Certains avaient fondu en larmes, comme Hannah ou Hermione, d'autres avaient seulement affiché une mine triste et ceux qui n'aimaient pas le jeune Snape avaient seulement baissé la tête.

La table des professeurs était la plus touchée, ils aimaient tous beaucoup ce garçon brillant et avaient peur pour lui. Severus, Vlada, Charlie et Remus n'étaient que l'ombre d'eux même.

Ce matin-là, Severus reçut un colis pendant la livraison des hiboux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, n'ayant rien commandé, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. En ouvrant le papier, il sut qu'il avait raison. Dans une petite boîte, posé sur un coussin de velours, il y avait le collier de Nikita, celui qui permettait de le retrouver grâce au sort de localisation qu'ils avaient testé toute la nuit sans obtenir de résultat. C'était aussi et surtout un Portoloin d'urgence.

Il n'y avait que ça dans la boîte et Severus espérait que personne n'avait retrouvé le reste de ce que Nikita cachait...

Néanmoins, la réception du collier le mit dans une rage noire et s'il avait accepté d'attendre des nouvelles de Misha la veille avec les autres, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Il partait en chasse.

D'un geste brusque, il prit le collier et le plongea dans la poche de sa robe, avant de se relever et, sans un regard pour personne, se dirigea vers ses appartements pour commencer à préparer un sac pour son départ.

Il n'eut pourtant que le temps de préparer quelques affaires, qu'un Misha complètement égaré débarqua dans son salon où attendait Vlada, Remus, Charlie et Draco, revenu peu de temps après Severus. Il avait le regard vitreux, et ses yeux commençaient à virer au rouge.

« Nikita... Nikita... » murmurait-il sans discontinuer.

Vlada fut la première à réagir et se jeta sur lui, l'agrippant par les épaules.

« Où est Nikita ? Misha ?! Où est Nikita ?! » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'attirer l'attention du vampire en le secouant légèrement.

« Nikita souffre... Peut pas... Rejoindre... » réussis-t-il à dire entre ses dents serrées.

« Oh oh... » murmura Remus à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Vlada écarte toi, » ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Surprise, elle s'exécuta.

« Misha... » dit doucement Remus, « tu pourras peut-être trouver des indices dans sa chambre. »

Misha grogna en réponse, et tous purent constater que le vampire prenait le pas sur le sorcier petit à petit.

Dès que celui-ci eut le dos tourné pour aller dans la chambre de Nikita, Remus murmura un sort et le vampire n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut frappé par un jet de lumière orange et tomba lourdement au sol.

« Mais qu'as-tu fais Remus ? » demanda Vlada choquée.

« S'il ne peut pas retrouver Nikita, il va lentement devenir fou. Il commençait déjà à laisser le vampire prendre le dessus. Si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps il nous aurait tous déchiqueté car nous sommes sur son chemin. »

« Que lui as-tu fais ? » demanda Severus qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Coma magique. Nous le réveillerons lorsque Nikita sera... revenu »

« Merci, » répondit Severus. « Vlada ? Tu t'occuperas de lui durant mon absence ? Ou je demande à l'infirmière de s'en charger ? »

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça... »

« Bien sûr que si, » contra Severus. « D'autant plus maintenant que je sais que Misha n'est pas avec lui et qu'il souffre. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. »

« J'ai un moyen de savoir comment il va en temps réel si vous voulez, » demanda Charlie, parlant pour la première fois.

Il sortit le pendentif que Nikita lui avait offert pour noël et continua :

« Il est relié à son cœur, et je peux savoir comment il va pour quelques secondes... »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Charlie, » intervint doucement Vlada.

Elle s'accroupit devant le jeune homme défait, affalé sur son fauteuil.

« Vu l'état de Misha... L'état de Nikita ne doit pas être au mieux... Mais nous ne devons pas perdre espoir, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser porter par la peine... »

Severus avait porté Misha dans la chambre de son fils et s'apprêtait à partir, il fut interrompu par Remus.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter Lupin, » grogna Severus.

« Non, c'est vrai... Mais de quelqu'un pour veiller lorsque tu te reposeras, pour prévenir les secours en cas de blessure, pour te couvrir en cas de problème, pour t'épauler en cas de combat, monter la garde... Je dois pouvoir gérer, » répondit Remus avec un sourire. « Dis au revoir à ta femme comme il se doit, pendant que je prends mes affaires, j'en ai pour dix minutes. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et avisa la présence de Draco et Charlie, en retrait.

« Peut-être devrions nous les laisser se dire au revoir... Je vais informer Albus de notre départ...» dit-il en les poussant vers la sortie.

Après un dernier regard sur le couple qui se regardait intensément, Remus ferma la porte et souffla longuement ; les jours à venir seraient longs...

* * *

 _Je pense poster ma nouvelle fic jeudi, donc à bientôt ;)_


	34. Chapitre 34

_Bonjour !_

 _Quoi ? Je suis en retard ! Mais non ! Nous sommes toujours mardi ! Mouhahaha_

 _Bon, vous en avez certainement rien a cirer, mais je tenais à le faire :_

 _Je voulais remercier tous mes reviewers. Ceux qui vivent, comme moi, en France mais aussi les autres, qui ont parfois un autre fuseau horaire et auxquelles je ne pense pas quand je dis que je vais publier à telle ou telle heure. Bref ! Merci à vous !_

 _Merci aussi à tous les Guests auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre._

 _Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, merci infiniment pour tous vos compliments !_

 _C'est bon, c'est bon... Je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire cette suite tant attendu !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Tortures

Nikita se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et humide, couché sur un sol dur. Il resta sur le dos, les yeux fermés et essaya de garder une respiration profonde comme son père le lui avait appris. De cette façon, il pouvait faire semblant d'être toujours évanoui ou endormi tout en analysant la situation. Il monopolisa donc son attention sur ses sens.

Tout d'abord, l'odorat. En se concentrant suffisamment, il pouvait sentir beaucoup d'odeurs différentes. L'humidité, en premier, puis venait la moisissure, la rouille et la saleté qui lui attaquaient le nez. Mais derrière tout ça, et c'était le plus effrayant, il sentait le sang. L'odeur subtile mais facilement identifiable de fer. Il sentait également des effluves d'urine, d'excréments, de vomi... Il y avait même sûrement des cadavres en décomposition dans les parages. Même s'il n'avait encore pas eu l'honneur de sentir cette odeur, il savait que c'était ça. Il savait qu'il était dans les cachot.

Ensuite, le toucher. Il se concentra à nouveau et toucha un peu le sol sous lui, très lentement. Il identifia le sol, sur lequel il reposait, comme de la pierre crasseuse et légèrement mouillée. Il sentit que ses poignets étaient enserrés dans des bracelets de ferraille froide, et en se concentrant sur la peau de son cou il réalisa avec effroi qu'il ne portait plus son collier de protection. Il ne pourrait donc pas utiliser le Portoloin d'urgence de son père.

Le goût. Il fit passer plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche, à la recherche d'une potion qu'on lui aurait fait ingérer pendant son sommeil. Il reconnut du tilleul et le thym. Étant fils de potionniste, il savait très bien quelle potion avait ce goût particulier : la potion de révélation. Elle repérait tous les sorts qui avait été posés sur celui qui la buvait. Ainsi, la personne qui l'administrait pouvait retirer tous les sorts gênants, comme les sorts de traçage, de localisation ou de partage d'esprit. Nikita savait donc que personne ne pourrait le localiser car son kidnappeur aurait certainement trouvé le sort que son père lui avait lancé.

Pour finir, l'ouïe. Il se concentra sur les sons. A quelques mètres de lui, il entendit une respiration régulière et calme, un peu sifflante malgré tout. Il y avait aussi le bruit agaçant de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient à un rythme rapide et régulier dans un « ploc » sonore. Beaucoup plus loin, il entendait des suppliques, parfois des bruits de chaînes et plus rarement des cris de détresse. Il était donc dans un espace séparé des autres prisonniers. Certainement pour recevoir un traitement "particulier". S'il était loin de tous les autres, la personne qui était actuellement près de lui n'était pas un prisonnier, mais son bourreau. Pourquoi l'aurait-il éloigné si c'était pour le mettre avec un autre compagnon d'infortune ?!

« Prodigieux... » fit une voix sifflante qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien, à quelques pas de lui.

Il ne bougea absolument pas, faisant toujours semblant de dormir.

« Je savais que la Russie faisait d'incroyables combattants, mais cela dépasse mes espérances... Même dans une situation pareille, tu gardes le contrôle et tu analyses. Tu seras parfait pour me servir. »

« Jamais, » dit calmement Nikita en se redressant pour s'asseoir dos au mur le plus proche, sachant que Voldemort avait vu son manège.

« C'est ce que nous verrons... » répondit Voldemort avec un geste de main, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. « Ton père est sur le point de recevoir ton collier. Magnifique collier d'ailleurs. Savais-tu qu'il était bardé de sorts de localisation, en plus d'être un Portoloin et un bouclier ? »

« Évidemment ! » cracha Nikita alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Vois-tu, j'aurais préféré lui envoyer ta tête dans un joli papier mais il se trouve que tu pourrais m'être utile... Tu es puissant, et tu seras riche à la mort de ton père, ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs, sans oublier que tu es merveilleusement bien entraîné. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je me joigne à vous, alors que vous menacez ma famille ? » gronda Nikita en contenant à peine sa rage.

« Oh mais tu y viendras mon petit ssssserpent... » susurra le Mage Noir avec un sourire cruel. « Je mettrai tout en place pour que tu te joignes à moi, que ce soit de ton plein grès... ou non. Pour l'instant, je vais te laisser dormir, repose-toi bien, je reviendrais demain. »

Effectivement, Nikita était fatigué et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tomba de nouveau dans le sommeil.

.oOo.

« Alors Nikita... Es-tu plus enclin à me parler aujourd'hui ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre... » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

« Doloris »

Nikita hurla.

Encore.

Comme tous les jours depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'avait que très peu mangé, son épaule gauche était réduite en miette, et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Il avait aussi quelques entailles plus ou moins profondes, certaines commençaient à s'infecter en l'absence de soin et devant le crasse des lieux. Il était à bout de force mais continuait encore et toujours à résister. Voldemort avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec lui, il n'avait apparemment que rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi résistant à la torture.

Celui-ci regarda la masse sanguinolente devant lui. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et sortit un petit flacon de potion transparente de sa poche, qu'il remua un peu devant les yeux de son prisonnier.

« Tu dois évidemment reconnaître ceci. »

Nikita ouvrit difficilement un œil et soupira de soulagement. Du Veritaserum, ça au moins, il pourrait le contrer sans le moindre effort.

« J'ai vu ces dernières semaines que tu résistais très bien à la torture, que tu étais bon Occlumens, et que tu résistais à l'Imperium. Mais vois-tu... J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu caches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis persuadé que je dois savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête... C'est comme si ma magie me poussait vers la tienne. C'est... Intriguant. Alors, je me suis bien amusé durant ta visite, mais j'ai maintenant besoin de savoir. Et ceci » dit-il en désignant le flacon, « va m'y aider. »

Le Lord se redressa et lui lança un Stupefix pour l'empêcher de bouger avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui verser trois gouttes de potion dans la bouche.

En effet, personne jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était approché de lui à moins de deux pas. Il était pourtant enchaîné, mais Voldemort devait se douter qu'il avait encore des atouts dans sa manche. Il prenait donc les plus grandes précautions pour l'approcher.

Et il avait raison, car Nikita avait encore quelques coups d'avance qu'il n'avait, pour l'instant, pas encore eu la chance d'utiliser. Il n'allait pas foncer tête baissée pour se faire griller et moisir ici. Il devrait être digne de son père, de Serpentard, et utiliser ses capacités à bon escient.

Dès que Nikita sentit le sort d'immobilisation s'annuler et son esprit devenir vaseux, il croqua sans bruit dans son piercing à la langue et sentit aussitôt la sensation de vide dans son cerveau reculer. Il garda pourtant l'air un peu hagard pour ne rien laisser voir.

« Quel est ton nom complet ? » demanda la voix sifflante du Lord.

« Nikita Sidor Severus Kazakov Snape, » répondit Nikita d'une voix plate.

« Bien... Sais-tu où es Harry Potter ? »

Nikita faillit hausser un sourcil à cette question mais répondit sur le même ton morne.

« Non. »

« Fais-tu partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Non. »

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de hausser son inexistant sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sers que mes intérêts. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ? »

« Vos intérêts ne sont pas les miens »

« Mais je pourrais t'aider à les accomplir... Ensemble nous pourrons faire de grande chose. »

« Non. »

« Quel sont tes plus grandes peurs ? Comment te contrôler ? »

« Vous ne pourrez jamais. »

Le Lord resta un moment sans voix face à cette réponse qui était sensé être la vérité pure.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de te joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, commençant à s'énerver.

« J'aime pas les chauves. »

Il y eu un interminable silence avant que Nikita n'éclate d'un rire fort et rauque. Il se demanderait plus tard si ce n'était pas les prémices de la folie. En attendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Le plus grand Mage Noir depuis des lunes, restait droit, le visage de marbre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce demandant pourquoi le sérum n'avait pas fonctionné.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit son calme, Nikita parla de son plein gré pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que mon père, meilleur potionniste depuis des centaines d'années, espion depuis vingt ans, véritable traître dans vos rangs depuis quelques mois, lui et sa famille étant sur votre royale liste noire, n'aurait pas inventé une potion, nous rendant tous insensible au Veritaserum ? Nous sommes tous trois immunisés, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. »

Évidemment, il mentait. Son père avait récemment trouvé ce remède, mais il fallait prendre une dose après chaque nouvelle absorption de potion. Ce qui n'était pas véritablement utile en soit et Severus continuait à la travailler. Nikita y avait tout de même vu un avantage certain et avait subtilisé un peu de potion pour la condenser et remplacer la potion de soin qu'il avait initialement dans son piercing. Il ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents, de peur qu'ils désapprouvent.

Par contre, il tenait à faire croire au Mage Noir que c'était permanent pour ne pas qu'il retente l'expérience. Il n'avait qu'une seule dose de sérum...

Le Mage Noir était dans une rage folle. Il s'était fait avoir par cet avorton qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. De colère, il leva sa baguette et se mit à la tâche pour l'une des plus longue et douloureuse séance de torture qu'il n'ait jamais pratiquée.

Il enchaînait les sorts les plus douloureux possibles, soignait le jeune homme, encore et encore, le réveillant à chaque fois qu'il s'évanouissait.

Le Mage Noir avait ainsi la possibilité de tester des sorts qu'il avait lui même inventé et jamais essayé. Comme celui des inferis, qui créait des morsures sur la peau et les faisaient pourir, ou celui de la Mandragor, créant un bruit strident dans l'oreille de la victime qui persistait jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Après un quart d'heure de mauvais traitement sur son prisonnier, Voldemort avait même fait apparaître un siège pour être confortablement assis. Il fit aussi appel à un elfe qui, sans se soucier des cris du jeune homme devant eux, avait exécuté les ordres et amené un verre de vin à son Maître.

Au bout de quelques heures, Nikita était dans un bien triste état.

Heureusement pour lui, il était tombé dans le coma et Voldemort, n'ayant aucun intérêt à le voir mourir, fit venir un de ses Mangemorts médicomage pour s'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas et qu'il reprenne conscience dans quelques heures, sans pour autant soulager la douleur. Ainsi, il pourrait recommencer. Encore et encore.

Ce fut pendant l'une de ses tortures que Charlie, seul sur son lit, activa enfin son pendentif. Il put alors mesurer l'étendue de la douleur supportée par son petit ami. Les larmes, si longtemps retenues, se mirent à couler pour ne s'arrêter que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

Nikita aussi pensait à son compagnon, durant l'un de ses rares moments de calme. Seul dans sa prison froide, il eut le temps de penser à la relation qu'il entretenait avec le dragonnier.

Charlie était parfait à ses yeux, il le savait déjà, et il était patient.

Nikita avait un peu perdu la notion du temps dans les cachots mais il savait être au mois d'Avril. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter au mois de Novembre, après l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Cela faisait donc environ cinq mois qu'ils étaient en couple, et Charlie n'avait jamais rien tenté envers lui. Il n'avait jamais eu un geste ou une parole déplacée. Il acceptait et attendait qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Ce fut là que le choc frappa Nikita. Il allait peut-être bientôt mourir et il n'aurait pas déclaré son amour à Charlie, car c'était ça finalement... c'était de l'amour. Oh oui il aimait son beau et grand dragonnier aux yeux bleus. Il eut alors du mal à se dire qu'il pourrait mourir sans avoir expérimenté les plaisirs de la chair avec lui.

En cet instant, sur le sol de pierre froide, au fond des cachots de Lord Voldemort, Nikita se jura que s'il sortait d'ici vivant, il dirait à Charlie ces trois petits mots tant attendus, et ferait l'amour avec lui.

Le bruit de la porte le ramena à l'instant présent et il regarda sombrement Lord Voldemort entrer dans les cachots, comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines.

« Je déplore aujourd'hui la perte de deux fidèles Mangemorts Nikita. Ils ne servaient à rien, sauf peut-être au rôle de souffre-douleur, mais maintenant que je t'ai, je n'en ai plus besoin... »

Voldemort avait l'air pensif. Ses yeux rouges inexpressifs regardaient Nikita sans vraiment le voir.

« Peut-être devrais-je te mettre une laisse autour du cou et te promener avec moi pour pouvoir me défouler à tout moment sur ta pauvre carcasse... »

L'idée avait l'air jouissive pour lui. Il reprit :

« En tout cas, sache de Crabb Senior a été retrouvé il y a quelques jours par son épouse, en pleine crise de folie. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé, et il est actuellement interné à Saint-Mangouste. Quant à Lord Parkinson, il a été retrouvé attaché à un poteau, le lendemain d'une nuit de pleine lune. Enfin... Vu ce qu'il reste du corps, on suppose que c'est Lord Parkinson car il était juste devant son manoir et qu'il avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours. »

Il y eu un long silence pendant que Nikita se demandait où le Lord Noir voulait en venir. Il eu la réponse peu de temps après :

« Je te dis tout ça car tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais c'est Crabbe Junior, Goyle Junior ainsi que Parkinson fille qui t'ont capturé et emmené ici. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucune autre information et ont été livré à Azkaban dès le lendemain. Après cela, ton père et le loup-garou... Lupin je crois... ont quitté Poudlard. A ta recherche sûrement... »

Nikita écarquilla les yeux et se mit à craindre pour leur vie.

« Après la perte de mes deux Mangemorts, je suis persuadé qu'ils sont à ta recherche. Seulement vois-tu... Tu es ici dans un manoir spécial... Personne ne connaît son emplacement ! Les quelques gardes qui sont ici ne peuvent en sortir et de toute façon, ils sont sous imperium depuis des années. L'un d'eux est d'ailleurs le médicomage que tu as déjà vu. »

Voldemort se mit à rire. Un rire cruel et dangereux.

« J'ai même trouvé dans mes grimoires un sort pour brouiller les sens des vampires. Ni ton père, ni ton frère ne te trouveront jamais. Tu resteras enfermé ici à jamais. Choisis bien ton camp Nikita... »

Il repartit ensuite, faisant claquer la porte de la petite prison, laissant un jeune homme sans grand espoir, mais dont les yeux ne cessaient de briller de détermination.

.oOo.

 _Deux semaines plus tard, Square Grimmaurd_

« Je n'en ai rien à faire Albus ! Je suis à vos côtés depuis plus vingt ans et pour une fois je ne répondrai pas présent. Je n'ai rien à faire de votre Ordre du plumeau, je veux retrouver mon fils ! »

« Ordre du plumeau ? » demanda Molly, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle ne semblait avoir retenu que ça.

« C'est comme ça que Nikita l'appelait, » répondit Remus en souriant légèrement. Tonks pouffa derrière sa main et Charlie fit un sourire incroyablement triste.

« Qu'il "l'appelle" Lupin ! » cracha Severus avec hargne. « Mon fils n'est pas mort. »

Severus cherchait Nikita depuis presque un mois. Avec Remus, ils avaient fréquenté des bars glauques, des commerces miteux, des ruelles sombres, à la recherche d'informations. Ils avaient même torturé Crabbe Sénior et Lord Parkinson. Une première pour le doux et sage Remus qui n'avait pas arrêté de vomir face à cette cruauté avant que Severus ne l'envoie faire le gai.

Et rien.

Il n'avait rien eu.

Juste une information disant que le Lord Noir gardait les prisonniers importants dans un endroit secret qu'il était le seul à connaître.

Donc rien.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça Severus... » soupira Remus. « Nous savons qu'il est vivant, » dit-il avec un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Charlie. C'était lui qui leur confirmait souvent que Nikita était bel et bien vivant grâce au collier.

Charlie était terrifié à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le pouvoir du collier. D'abord, il avait peur de ne sentir que du vide, ou que du froid. Ensuite, il avait peur de sentir la douleur, la terreur, la souffrance physique et psychique qu'il pouvait endurer. Mais il continuait, pour avoir un petit bout de lui. C'était le seul moyen.

Il sentit la main de Bill serrer doucement la sienne. Bill savait ce à quoi il pensait. Il l'appelait souvent après pour lui parler, le réconforter. Il allait parfois au bureau de son père, qui lui apportait aussi son soutien et du réconfort, et s'il avait besoin de rire il allait voir les jumeaux.

Albus reprit la parole.

« J'ai besoin du maximum d'effectif pour protéger ce village... »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, protégez le vous même ! Remus fera ce qu'il veut, en attend-... »

Severus se figea tout à coup et tous le regardèrent curieusement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il cria un mot avant de courir vers la sortie, pour transplaner.

« Manoir ! »

.oOo.

 _Un peu plus tôt, dans les cachots._

Deux semaines que Nikita attendait pour avoir une chance de s'échapper.

Voldemort n'avait pas reparlé une seul fois de son père, ce qui le soulageait. S'il l'avait attrapé, il s'en serait vanté et l'aurait fait chanter. Par contre, il multipliait les séances de torture et Nikita était bien mal en point. Son épaule était toujours broyée, et son poignet aussi maintenant. Il avait une entaille plutôt profonde au mollet qui lui permettait de marcher assez difficilement. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets avaient entamé la chair qui suintait, alors que les plaies s'infectaient.

Son dos était parsemé d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, il avait un œil inutilisable car il était tellement gonflé qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir, et son arcade saignait presque en permanence. Il avait aussi une énorme entaille en travers de la joue gauche, partant de la pointe de son sourcil jusqu'à la mâchoire et une autre sous l'oreille droite, longeant son cou pour disparaître sous son tee-shirt. Il avait énormément maigri en un mois et perdu beaucoup de masse musculaire, bien qu'il essayât de rester en mouvement lorsqu'il le pouvait. Il tremblait aussi constamment à cause des doloris répétés.

Il n'avait qu'un repas de temps en temps, une fois tous les deux jours environ, et il était obligé de faire ses besoins dans un coin de la pièce. L'odeur était insupportable. Le Lord ne faisait nettoyait l'endroit d'un récurvite que lorsque l'odeur l'incommodait. Nikita commençait à tomber malade, ce qui était inévitable, dans cet endroit sale et froid, sans nourriture, avec des plaies infectées.

Mais ce jour-là, il eut une occasion.

Il fut sortit de son sommeil par des cris dans le couloir de sa cellule.

« Arrête tes conneries John. »

« Mais quoi ? _Hips !_ Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur. Je peux t'écraser comme la merde que tu es. »

« Ça suffit ! Tu es ivre ! »

« Et alors ?! Tout le monde est à moitié mort ici, ou même carrément mort, » se gaussa l'ivrogne.

Nikita entendit un soupir irrité.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, si l'un d'eux s'échappe, c'est nous qui allons mourir. »

« Mais détends-toi tapette. Le Lord est déjà passé. Je suis enfermé ici depuis trois ans ! Je peux bien me détendre. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es procuré ça mais tu vas le regretter s'il l'apprend. »

« Tu commences à m'énerver, » grogna l'ivrogne.

Il y eut un bruit de tissus puis un sort fusa.

« Mais arrête John ! »

« Ta gueule Greg ! »

Un nouveau sort rebondit alors sur la porte.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs sorts jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux fasse trembler les murs. L'abruti avait lancé un bombarda. Malheureusement trop faible pour effondré le mur. Mais Nikita remarqua vite que la petite brèche de quelques centimètres qu'il avait remarqué le jour de son arrivé c'était un peu dilaté. Le trou faisait environ vingt centimètres de diamètre maintenant. C'était peu mais il pouvait tenter.

Il ne fit absolument aucun bruit pendant que derrière le mur, l'ivrogne se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu faire une énorme connerie.

« T'es con ou quoi John ?! Je t'ai dis que tu avais l'alcool mauvais. Tu aurais nous faire tomber la baraque dessus ! On serait tous mort ! Pire encore, un détenu aurait pu s'échapper et on aurait été torturé dans ces mêmes cellules écœurantes avant de mourir. »

« Je... Merde... » jura l'autre.

« C'est bon t'inquiète, il n'y a pas de dégât, mais bordel va te coucher ! »

« Okay... okay... »

Nikita resta allongé un long moment, repérant chaque bruit venant du couloir. Il avait fini par repérer les moments où il faisait jour, de ceux où il faisait nuit, en observant les habitudes des Mangemorts. En effet, lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'activité, il avait relié ce phénomène au fait qu'il fasse nuit à l'extérieur. Il attendit donc plusieurs heures, qu'une patrouille passe pour mettre son plan en action.

Une fois la patrouille passée, il savait qu'il avait deux heures avant la prochaine. Il se redressa donc péniblement et alla puiser dans la source de sa magie, lui demandant de rassembler ses dernières forces pour l'aider. Il voulait se mettre sous une sorte de stase comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois par le passé.

Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait mais au moins il aurait essayé. Il se concentra ensuite un peu plus et en quelques instants, à la place du jeune homme, se trouvait un petit chat des sables. Ses petites pattes n'étaient plus entravées par les chaînes bien trop grosses. Il était sale, maigre et en sang mais il était bien réveillé et après avoir regardé autour de lui, il se dirigea en boitant vers le trou en bas du mur. Il força un peu mais réussit finalement à passer en s'écorchant légèrement la peau. Il pria pour ne pas laisser de marque de sang dans le couloir, une façon certaine de le suivre à la trace.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu d'où il entendait toujours les Mangemorts arriver et trouva assez facilement la porte des cachots qui était légèrement entrouverte. Une fois la porte passée, il se précipita derrière un meuble pour observer et analyser la situation. Il était dans un immense couloir, sombre et lugubre. Les tapisseries étaient en lambeaux, les tableaux étaient tous noirs de poussière et les habitants avaient déserté depuis longtemps. Un lustre, bourré de toiles d'araignée, pendait lamentablement, prêt à s'effondrer. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce couloir.

Il essaya de flairer pour repérer une odeur extérieure, la pluie, l'herbe, les roses, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui indiquer par où était la sortie. Malheureusement, les différentes odeurs étaient toutes écrasées par l'odeur putride des cachots.

Sous sa forme de Novy, il s'avança prudemment, boitant toujours. Le couloir était immense pour des petites pattes comme les siennes, mais il était plus discret sous cette forme.

Il fut heureux d'avoir pensé ainsi car quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. Il se précipita dans la pièce la plus proche, qui était entrouverte comme toute les autres, et se jeta sous un meuble. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, même s'il savait parfaitement ne pas avoir été repéré. Il attendit que les bruits ne s'estompent, puis disparaissent.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, simplement passées à se calmer, il sortit de sous le buffet et observa la pièce. Il était dans un bureau, apparemment utilisé. C'est en s'approchant qu'il vit sur un meuble, un objet qui lui coupa le souffle. Sa baguette ! Elle était là, entière et en bon état.

Nikita reprit instinctivement sa forme humaine pour pouvoir prendre sa baguette et la serrer dans sa main. Il se senti infiniment mieux dès qu'elle effleura sa paume. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle était posée à côté d'une loupe et d'un carnet. La page était bourrée d'annotations concernant sa baguette, répertoriant chaque éléments qui la composaient et leurs atouts, leurs faiblesses, leurs correspondances. Apparemment, Voldemort était vraiment intrigué par cette attirance de leurs magies et faisait des recherches.

Nikita lui, savait pourquoi elles étaient attirés. Il connaissait celle du Lord car son âme, ou en tout cas une partie, avait vécu en lui pendant presque toute sa vie. Sa magie, la sienne, la reconnaissait comme étant une partie d'elle, ou sa jumelle. Dès qu'elle trouvait celle de Voldemort elle cherchait à la récupérer et attirait donc celle du Lord Noir.

C'était un peu glauque et il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive, mais c'était certainement pour ça que Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Il voulait comprendre avant.

Nikita serra bien sa baguette dans sa main et se mit à fouiller les documents du bureau à la recherche de documents importants. Il voulait aussi trouver les autres objets que le Lord lui avait prit.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était un bureau secondaire et absolument pas sécurisé, il ne gardait donc rien d'important dedans. Quand à ses affaires... Il devait s'en être débarrassé. Seule sa baguette avait un intérêt pour lui. Son cœur se serra un moment lorsqu'il repensa à la dague de ses parents, aux couteaux de ses amis...

Il se fustigea pour avoir perdu un temps précieux à chercher quelque chose qui n'était de toute évidence pas là. Il rangea sa baguette dans la pseudo poche de son pantalon qui pendait lamentablement et reprit la route pour sortir du manoir.

Il y parvint sans problème, se cachant dans les ombres, ne pouvant pas se retransformer en chat, de peur de pomper trop d'énergie et de magie. Une fois dehors, il se précipita derrière un buisson. Il respira un grand coup d'air frais qui lui fit un bien fou et tenta de calmer son cœur qui pulsait anarchiquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard il reprit sa progression, boitant, chancelant en direction d'une forêt dense où il pourrait aisément se cacher. Il était presque arrivé aux premiers arbres lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

« Je crois que quelqu'un approche... »

« Ne dit pas de connerie. Nous sommes toujours seuls. Personne ne sait où se trouve cet endroit. »

« J'ai entendu du bruit et un gémissement. »

« N'importe quoi... »

Nikita s'immobilisa, sachant qu'il serait repéré dans quelques secondes. Dans un état second, il glissa très doucement sa main contre son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Il agrippa la pointe qui lui servait de piercing et la fit glisser hors du trou de son oreille. Toujours lentement, il laissa descendre sa main en effectuant un informulé sans baguette du sort qui rendrait à sa pointe son tranchant et sa taille normale. Il s'était longuement entraîné pour réussir ce sort dans n'importe quelle condition.

Il ne pensa même pas à sa baguette qui était dans sa poche. Tout son esprit était en mode prédateur, pensant seulement à sauver sa vie. Ses yeux et ses oreilles étaient poussés au meilleur de leurs facultés pour réagir au plus vite.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, un lumos était pointé sur lui et deux hoquets se firent entendre. En moins d'une seconde il était sur le premier et lui tranchait la gorge de sa lame improvisée. Le deuxième homme jeta un sort qu'il esquiva avec une étonnante agilité vu son état et en deux bonds, il fut sur lui, ne lui laissant pas les temps d'être étonné, il planta directement sa pointe dans son cœur, le tuant sur le coup.

Toute l'action c'était déroulé en une dizaine de seconde, pas plus. Le cerveau de Nikita se bloqua pour ne pas penser à son acte. Il fit abstraction de tout et se releva en titubant pour rejoindre la forêt. Arrivé au premier arbre, il sentit les barrières anti-transplanage disparaître et pensa très fort à sa destination.

Ça ne pouvait être Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château à cause des protections et s'il atterrissait devant les grilles, il pourrait se passer des heures avant que quelqu'un ne le retrouve surtout en pleine nuit. Il lui vint alors l'idée la plus logique et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se désartibuler, murmurant pour lui même :

« Manoir Prince. »


	35. Chapitre 35

Lumos !

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voiçi le nouveau chapitre. Place aux soins, à la convalescence et à la douceur.

Merci à vous, lecteurs. Merci à ma bêta correctrice, Lau (que je submerge de travail) et merci à bêta lectrice Pauu.

Merci de lire la note en fin de chapitre. C'est important.

Bonne lecture.

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Enfin !

 _« Je n'ai pas le temps, protégez le vous même ! Remus fera ce qu'il veut, en attend-... »_

 _Severus se figea tout à coup et tous le regardèrent curieusement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il cria un mot avant de courir vers la sortie pour transplaner._

 _« Manoir ! »_

Il y eu un instant de silence, avant que Remus ne comprenne et ne se lève à toute vitesse. Il allait se précipiter au dehors, mais s'arrêta pour regarder Charlie dans les yeux.

« Je te tiens au courant. »

Puis il courut à son tour pour disparaître subitement, dans un transplanage précipité.

Charlie se leva tout aussi rapidement en tirant son frère Bill par le tee-shirt. Il les enferma dans la pièce la plus proche qu'il trouva et, sans même s'installer et se détendre comme il en avait l'habitude, il attrapa son collier et le serra très fort en pensant à Nikita.

Aussitôt, il ressentit les émotions de son compagnon.

Douleur. Soulagement. Vide.

.oOo.

De son côté, Severus arriva directement dans le hall et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps meurtri de son fils. Sans réfléchir, sans même penser à un piège, il se précipita et tomba à genoux dans la mare de sang qui entourait le garçon.

« J'ai réussi... J'ai réussi... » souffla celui-ci avant de tomber dans un coma profond.

Severus regarda son fils, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? Vu l'état de son corps, c'était hautement improbable.

Bien loin de s'en plaindre, il commença à le soigner. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Remus pousser une exclamation.

« Va chercher Pomfresh ! » hurla-t-il au Maraudeur.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd pour aller aussitôt dans la cuisine qu'il venait de quitter.

Il apparut au moment où Charlie et Bill revenait dans la pièce. Ils virent tout de suite le teint plus que pâle de Remus et voulurent poser des questions, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps car celui-ci parla en premier.

« Pompom s'il-vous-plaît... » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en tendant la main à la vieille femme.

« Mais qu'est-c... » voulut intervenir Albus mais le dragon de l'infirmerie contra aussitôt :

« Les soins d'abord, les questions après. » Suite à sa réplique, elle sortit et s'accrocha à la main de Remus pour qu'il les fasse transplaner jusqu'à leur destination.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, mais entre les émotions qu'il avait ressenties et la vision d'un Remus, plus blanc que jamais, cherchant un médicomage, il était convaincu que Nikita était proche de la mort.

Lui-même avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps lorsque son frère l'emmena sur une chaise et lui servit un verre d'eau fraîche. Il fut ému lorsque son père se leva et vint se placer derrière lui pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Le jeune dragonnier était soulagé que Nikita soit rentré, mais il avait aussi très peur de ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

Molly les regarda tous les trois avec tristesse pendant plusieurs secondes, tandis qu'Albus reprenait calmement la réunion.

.oOo.

Au manoir Snape, Madame Pomfresh et Severus s'acharnaient à maintenir le jeune homme en vie. Sa magie était à zéro, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et cumulait plusieurs maladies bénignes.

Dans un coin, Remus observait la scène en se rongeant les ongles. Il courait parfois chercher de l'eau, des serviettes ou des potions, mais il se sentait inutile. Il n'avait aucune compétence de soin et encombrerait plus qu'autre chose s'il s'approchait. Ils étaient encore dans le hall du manoir Prince, Nikita toujours à même le sol, dans le coma.

Après un long moment, Severus put enfin prendre son fils dans les bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Son état était stabilisé, mais seul le temps dirait s'il pourrait s'en sortir vraiment. Madame Pomfresh et Remus montèrent les grandes marches en marbre blanc, juste derrière le potionniste, pour l'aider à installer le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Severus déposa Nikita sur son lit et aida la médicomage à le dévêtir, le laver et faire les derniers bandages. Il restait quelques plaies sans gravité sur lesquelles il fallait encore mettre du baume avant de les panser pour ne pas qu'elles ne s'infectent.

Une fois fait, Severus lui revêtit un pyjama confortable pendant que la médicomage posait les fioles dans l'ordre sur une commode, en écrivant les instructions sur un parchemin. Au moment de partir, elle posa des sorts sur son patient, pour vider automatiquement sa vessie et ses intestins. Le Maître des potions, quant à lui, regardait distraitement Remus en réfléchissant aux choses à faire. Celui-ci remarqua son air épuisé et las, bien loin de l'homme impassible dont il avait l'habitude.

« Remus, pourrais-tu aller chercher Vlada ? Elle va déjà me tuer de ne pas l'avoir appelée avant... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit comme ça... »

« Oui bien sûr Severus. Veux-tu que je prévienne l'Ordre ? Charlie... »

« Je le ferai ! » interrompit Poppy. « Je dois retourner voir Albus de toute façon, je lui dirais comment va Nikita et j'en profiterai pour parler avec Charlie. Pour les autres que dois-je faire ? »

« Laissez Albus s'en occuper... »

La médicomage fit un signe de tête et lança un dernier regard triste à Nikita avant de partir, rapidement suivi par Remus.

Ce fut une Vlada complètement paniquée qui entra alors, quelques minutes plus tard, et qui pleura longuement au chevet de son fils. Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Un mois interminable où elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir son mari. Elle n'avait jamais été plus inquiète que durant ce mois, le risque de perdre l'un ou l'autre l'avait rendue exécrable et bon nombre d'élèves qui ne l'avaient pourtant jamais craint, se poussaient précipitamment de son chemin lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs.

.oOo.

Poppy arriva au square Grimmaurd où les discussions étaient très animées. Tout le monde se tut à son entrée et elle vit Charlie blanchir. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua tout le sang qu'elle avait sur sa blouse. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de changer de vêtement et effectivement, avec toutes ces tâches de sang, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Elle se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots au directeur de Poudlard.

« Il est revenu, seul apparemment, et il est dans le coma. Il a été torturé à mainte reprise, récoltant beaucoup de plaies dont certaines étaient infectées. Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment sur la suite, les prochaines heures seront capitales. »

Albus hocha sobrement la tête. Poppy se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à Charlie et lui murmura les mêmes mots, en ajoutant de laisser la famille ensemble et qu'ils viendront le chercher lorsqu'il pourra se rendre au chevet de son compagnon.

Ce fut alors une longue attente pour tout le monde, y compris pour Misha qui avait été réveillé de son coma quelques heures après le retour de Nikita. Il s'était alors précipité à son chevet pour le serrer contre lui, le sentir de façon presque bestiale et s'enivrer de l'odeur de sang, de mort et de souffrance qu'il décelait encore sous la couche de savon et de potion.

De cette façon, il fit le plein de haine, de rage et de vengeance pour partir à l'assaut des personnes qui avaient fait souffrir son frère. Après l'avoir serré contre lui toute la nuit, et s'être assuré qu'il était en sécurité, raffermissant les protections du manoir avec ses propres sorts, il était parti pour convaincre son clan de prendre part à la guerre.

Les amis de Nikita à Poudlard étaient tenus au courant par Draco et la bande de Durmstrang avait des nouvelles de lui grâce au réseau de cheminette, par Tania qui avait fermé son salon et fait le déplacement pour soutenir sa famille.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Charlie put se rendre au chevet de Nikita. Il fut troublé par les blessures plus que visibles lorsque Severus enleva les bandages pour le soigner. Voyant son regard surpris, le Maître des Potions lui lança un regard hargneux.

« Je n'ai pas pu refermer les plaies qui s'étaient infectées, dont celle sur sa joue, dans son cou, une sur son dos et une sur son mollet. Une fois qu'elles seront soignées je pourrai les refermer, mais il restera toujours les cicatrices pour celles-ci... J'ose espérer que cela ne vous poussera pas à l'abandonner, mais si vous le faite, je vous conseillerai de faire ça bien et de ne plus jamais vous approcher de lui. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, » murmura Charlie.

Il vit les épaules de l'homme se détendre considérablement alors qu'il continuait les soins de son fils. Charlie reprit la parole un moment après :

« Il va se réveiller n'est ce pas ? »

Un silence plana dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits erratiques de la respiration de Nikita et les bruits des bandages.

« Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas pire qu'hier... Mais ce n'est pas mieux... »

Nouveau silence.

« Qui l'a libéré ? »

« Il a réussi à s'enfuir... Par je ne sais quel miracle... »

Charlie se mit à réfléchir. Il voyait les hématomes partout sur la peau découverte et se demandait ce que Nikita avait pu vivre. Il sentit alors ses entrailles se tordre.

« Professeur... J'aimerais savoir... »

Charlie hésita, il ne savait pas comment en parler à cet homme qui lui faisait froid dans le dos par sa froideur et son ton cassant mais qui pourtant était si délicat avec son fils.

« Je sais que Nikita a vécu des choses difficiles. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je me doute un peu de la nature de ce qu'il a subi et j'aimerais savoir si... Il n'a pas enduré la même chose ? »

Severus le regarda un moment avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

« Non... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne torture pas de cette façon. Il ne sait pas à quel point cela touche les gens. Pour lui ce n'est que du sexe, une façon de libérer une tension d'un organe gênant. Et d'après les traces que j'ai trouvé dans les blessures faites par magie, il est le seul à l'avoir torturé. Donc il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté là... Il y a tout de même du sang qui n'est pas le sien sur ses vêtements, mais je pense que c'est juste le résultat de son évasion... » Il s'arrêta un moment pour se lever et border Nikita. « Je vais en bas pour donner des nouvelles à tout le monde. Je vous laisse seul avec lui, mais quelqu'un viendra bientôt prendre la relève. »

Il quitta la pièce en laissant Charlie seul avec Nikita. Le dragonnier se rapprocha du lit et s'assit dessus tout en prenant la main de son compagnon. Il profita de ce moment pour regarder la chambre, spacieuse mais très simple. Elle était joliment décorée et il s'y sentait bien. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Nikita et il se mit à parler. Pour combler le vide ? Pour le faire réagir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment...

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là... Je me suis beaucoup inquiété. Tu pourras demander à Bill. Le pauvre, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour me distraire. J'ai continué les cours, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Comme ton père et Remus étaient partis à ta recherche, deux professeurs en moins c'était déjà très problématique, alors Vlada et moi ne pouvions pas nous permettre de partir aussi ... Mais nous nous retrouvions presque tous les soirs, tous les deux. Pour parler de toi essentiellement. Elle m'a raconté plein de choses, pendant que nous attendions des nouvelles de ton père. Ils ont eu pleins d'informations pendant leur voyage à ta recherche, des informations importantes. Ils les ont toutes rapportées à l'Ordre et nous avons pu faire du bon travail grâce à cela, mais aucune information sur toi... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu, et je m'en veux tellement... Si j'étais venu avec toi... Si seulement j'avais pu... »

Charlie resta un bon moment au chevet de Nikita à parler de tout et de rien. Il dû partir pour donner ses cours quand un Remus fatigué entra dans la pièce. Le loup-garou le gratifia d'un sourire tendre et lui promit de bien veiller sur le jeune homme.

L'état de Nikita s'améliora au fil des jours pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.

Le lendemain de son évasion, Lucius Malfoy était arrivé dans un état critique et avait été soigné par son fidèle ami Severus. Il avait ensuite pu expliquer que Voldemort était fou de rage après avoir appris que son prisonnier s'était échappé. Il avait apparemment tué tous les Mangemorts en poste là-bas, pour les punir, car il était persuadé que quelqu'un avait dû lui ouvrir la porte, puisqu'elle était fermée de l'extérieur. Il en avait torturé beaucoup d'autres, attendant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Personne ne savait donc comment Nikita c'était enfuit.

Ils durent attendre une semaine pour que celui-ci ne sorte du coma avant de plonger dans un simple sommeil. Il papillonnait parfois des yeux pour les refermer aussitôt et se rendormir. De temps en temps, il faisait des cauchemars et la personne qui le veillait à ce moment-là devait être patiente, le berçant pendant longtemps avant de le voir se rendormir.

Lorsque qu'il se réveilla enfin totalement, Severus était présent.

« Papa... ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette sombre.

« Je suis là Nikita, » répondit celui-ci en s'approchant.

Lorsque la vision de Nikita fut plus nette, il avisa les immenses cernes sous les yeux de son père.

« Tu devrais te reposer... Tu as une tête à faire peur... »

« C'est Saint-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité... » ricana son père.

« Voldemort... » souffla Nikita en se souvenant tout à coup. « J'étais dans les cachots... »

« Oui, et tu t'es brillamment enfuit. Nous ne savons pas comment. »

« Je ne sais plus... J'ai entendu... Une dispute... Dans le couloir. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir et reprendre son souffle.

« Ils ont lancé des sorts et ont agrandi une brèche... Dans le mur. Ils n'ont rien vu et j'ai attendu... J'ai pu prendre ma forme de Novy pour m'enfuir... Mais juste avant les barrières magique anti-transplanage, deux hommes... Ils m'ont repéré et... Oh Merlin... Je les ai tué ! »

Nikita commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens en pleurant et criant. Severus ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et enlaça son fils. Il le plaqua contre son torse large et immobilisa ses bras pour lui apporter du réconfort mais surtout pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Certaines de ses bandes étaient déjà en train de s'enlever et se tachaient de sang.

« Écoute-moi Nikita... »

Mais Nikita ne se calmait pas et continuait à se débattre et pleurer.

« Écoute-moi ! » gronda son père, beaucoup plus fort.

Nikita s'arrêta net et prêta enfin oreille aux paroles de son père.

« Ces hommes ont choisi leur vie. Ils connaissaient les risques et ont fait le mauvais choix en s'associant au mal. Tu étais prisonnier et tu le serais encore si tu n'avais pas réagi de cette façon. Tu t'es entraîné dur. Tu savais qu'un jour, tu serais amené à tuer. Tu n'as pas tué ton voisin ou un passant, tu as tué un ennemi pendant une guerre. Ça ne rends pas les choses plus belle, juste plus facile à supporter... »

« J'ai tué papa... J'ai tué... Charlie... Draco, Hermione, ils vont me détester... »

« J'ai tué moi aussi Nikita, tu le sais mieux que personne. Et tu ne me détestes pas. Regarde moi, j'ai une femme splendide, un enfant merveilleux et j'ai même des amis comme Lucius et... Lupin. » Il cracha le dernier nom plus par habitude, et pour retrouver le rire de son fils. « Qui aurait pu croire que Severus Snape deviendrait ami avec un de ces satanés Maraudeurs, » grommela-t-il ensuite.

Nikita eu un rire triste et enlaça enfin son père avec ses maigres forces. Après quelques minutes, Severus l'entendit bailler et il se redressa.

« Nikita, tu dois dormir, mais avant j'ai besoin de toi. J'aimerais que tu mettes tous tes souvenirs dans cette fiole » dit-il en lui tendant le petit récipient en verre.

« Je... Non... »

« Il le faut. Nous avons besoin de toutes les images, le moindre indice pourrait être utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui regarderai ses images, et je transmettrais à l'Ordre les points importants, uniquement. Ton kidnapping, ton emprisonnement, ton évasion. »

« Je veux pas que tu vois ça... » sanglota Nikita.

« Et moi j'en ai besoin. Je t'assure. Je te cherche depuis un mois. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait pendant que je n'étais pas là pour toi. »

« Papa... Tu n'as pas... »

« Je sais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ça ne changera rien. Tes souvenirs, s'il-te-plaît, » demanda à nouveau Severus d'une voix plus dure.

Nikita obtempéra. Il saisit sa baguette sous son oreiller sans même se demander comment elle avait atterri là et qui pouvait savoir qu'il la rangeait là d'habitude. D'un geste incertain, il tira de sa tempe un long fils argenté qu'il posa dans la fiole. Son père prit lentement le souvenir et observa le flacon comme s'il pourrait voir les images dans cette brume liquide.

Nikita reposa la tête sur son oreiller et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Il pu tout de même entendre le murmure de son père :

« Dors mon fils, je veille. »

.oOo.

Les jours suivant furent rythmés par les visites que Nikita recevait.

Severus avait été furieux de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de son fils et était venu le serrer dans ses bras avec force, dès qu'il était sorti de la Pensine, lui murmurant à quel point il était fier qu'il ait été si courageux et si rusé.

Vlada était là lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la troisième fois, et passa du temps à pleurer en le serrant, dans ses bras. Lui aussi versa des larmes, heureux de retrouver sa mère, triste de la voir dans cet état et terrifié en lui racontant des bribes de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Les retrouvailles avec Remus furent moins émotives mais tout aussi douces. Quant à Misha, il le revit pour la première fois après un cauchemar, en pleine nuit. Le vampire s'était longuement excusé de l'avoir abandonné, de ne pas l'avoir protégé et lui promis d'être là la prochaine fois.

Mais la visite, la plus attendue pour lui, arriva trois jours après son réveil.

Charlie entra doucement dans la chambre et ferma la porte en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit avant de se retourner. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il vit que Nikita était réveillé. Un sourire éblouissant s'imprima alors sur ses lèvres.

On lui avait dit qu'il était enfin réveillé, mais qu'il dormait encore beaucoup … et c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir. En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejoint et fondit sur ses lèvres comme un faucon sur sa proie.

Il goûta alors à ses lèvres douces quoi qu'un peu gercées, qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis un mois. Il obtint une réponse immédiate et en fut heureux.

Nikita lui avait tellement manqué.

Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse infernale alors que son compagnon passait ses bras autour de son cou et insinuait sa langue dans sa bouche.

Sans cesser le baiser, Charlie s'assit sur le lit et toucha légèrement les bras, puis le visage de Nikita comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, sans pour autant lui faire le moindre mal. Il laissa le stress accumulé se transformer en passion.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Nikita fut prit dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... J'ai eu tellement peur... »

Nikita s'éloigna un peu pour ne plus le toucher, et Charlie en fut déstabilisé.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... » murmura le jeune Serpentard.

Charlie se tendit, il n'aimait déjà pas cette conversation. Il s'éloigna un peu à son tour attendit la suite.

Lorsqu'il était prisonnier de Voldemort, Nikita avait admis son amour pour Charlie et qu'il s'était promis de passer un nouveau cap avec lui. Mais il savait aussi, qu'avant d'en arriver là, il devrait être honnête avec son petit-ami. Il s'était donc décidé à tout lui avouer, aussitôt qu'il le verrait. Avec un air décidé, il prit la parole :

« Je ne veux pas continuer à te mentir. J'ai des secrets et je vais te les révéler aujourd'hui... »

Nikita souffla et Charlie se sentit vaguement soulagé : il ne voulait pas rompre.

Inconscient de son tourment, Nikita continua :

« Après ces révélations, tu voudras peut-être ne plus me revoir et je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça, même si ça me fera de la peine... » Avoua-t-il avant de se ressaisir « Commençons... Je n'ai pas vécu avec Vlada, elle n'est même pas ma véritable mère... Enfin pas réellement... J'ai vécu avec mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'étais pas heureux... Ils étaient Moldus et savaient que j'étais sorcier, sans accepter ce fait. J'étais traité comme un esclave chez eux ; je faisais toutes les tâches ménagères et je vivais dans un placard. Je n'avais que des fripes pour m'habiller et je n'étais pas nourri correctement, je n'avais pas le droit d'étudier et je recevais parfois des corrections de la part de mon oncle. A onze ans, je suis parti dans une école de magie et c'était merveilleux. Je me suis fait mes premiers amis. Mais ça a vite tourné au drame. Plusieurs fois par an je frôlais la mort, et dès que je retournais chez ma tante, mon oncle devenait de plus en plus violent. Le pire … Fut lorsque l'un de mes amis est décédé et que le seul adulte en qui j'avais confiance est mort lui aussi, peu de temps après... »

« Mais... » commença Charlie qui avait peur de comprendre.

« Laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plaît... » l'interrompit Nikita, sachant que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas lui avouer le reste. « J'étais anéanti et je pensais clairement à me donner la mort, jusqu'à ce que mon... Oncle... précipite les choses... »

Nikita essaya de calmer sa respiration, devenue difficile, et continua son récit. Il devait le dire. Il en était capable, même si c'était dur.

« Un jour, il est rentré dans ma chambre, complètement ivre. J'avais déjà beaucoup de blessures, dont la jambe cassée, et c'est ma magie qui me tenait debout. Il est rentré et m'a donné une correction... Sauf que cette fois... Il ne s'est pas arrêté là... Il m'a... violé... et laissé pour mort. Je pensais que j'allais mourir et c'était ce que je voulais vraiment, mais Severus est arrivé … Et il m'a soigné. Il m'a sauvé. Pourtant, j'étais toujours décidé à mourir … Alors j'ai vidé mon sac, je lui ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, se remémorant ce moment qui avait changé sa vie « Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'a proposé une idée complètement folle. Il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir son fils. Changer de vie, de pays, d'amis, de physique, de magie … Tout. Ça a été très vite, et je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. J'étais courageusement idiot et dans le brouillard. Le lendemain j'étais chez Vlada. Si j'avais eu plus de temps, je pense que j'aurai fait marche arrière... J'ai pris une potion qui m'a transformé, qui a changer mon ADN pour devenir le fils biologique de Severus et Vlada et je suis resté un an en Russie. Ça a été la plus belle année de ma vie. J'étais enfin normal, je pouvais étudier comme j'en avais envie et ne plus avoir peur. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Nikita attendait nerveusement une parole alors que Charlie recoupait les informations qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Et... Si c'était aussi bien, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demanda Charlie, se doutant de la réponse.

« On a avait besoin de moi ici... De celui que j'étais dans mon autre vie... Harry Potter. »

Il y était, la bombe était lancée. Dans un premier temps, Charlie n'eut pas de réaction, il avait l'air plongé dans ses réflexions.

Et en effet, il l'était. Il reprenait tout depuis le début. Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son frère, avait eu une enfance apparemment très difficile. Il savait que ce n'était pas la joie chez les Dursley, mais il ignorait que c'était si mauvais. Même Ron l'ignorait. La disparition de Harry avait été si confuse. A ce moment-là, il n'avait vu Harry qu'une seule fois, mais il avait tout de suite accroché. Physiquement, il était à son goût même s'il était encore jeune. Il avait des yeux vraiment intense, comme ceux de Nikita, mais vert. Il était timide mais curieux et courageux. Mais si Harry avait continué de grandir quasiment dans leurs famille, il l'aurait certainement plus aimé comme un frère...

Toute la famille avait été si touchée par la disparition de Harry... Ginny avait vu ses chances du petit ami parfait partir en fumée, elle était amoureuse depuis tellement longtemps... Même si ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant, c'était le premier. Ronald était devenu violent et agressif avec tout le monde. Nikita le premier. Il était ironique de savoir que, pourtant, il s'agissait de la même personne. Comme quoi, les apparences étaient primordiales et si Ron était devenu un véritable ami pour Harry au cours des années, c'était peut-être par intérêt au départ... Nikita avait su se ré-entourer de ses amis qui lui étaient précieux, comme Hermione, Neville et Luna. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fait le tri dans ses amis.

Fred et George avaient été chamboulés. Ils avaient avoué que c'était Harry qui leur avait permis d'ouvrir leur boutique, qui marchait extrêmement bien aujourd'hui. Ils allaient même recevoir une distinction pour leur réussite. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment remis de la disparition d'Harry, même s'ils étaient moins proches de lui que Ron l'avait été.

Percy… Personne n'avait de nouvelles.

Charlie, lui, avait été affecté au même titre que Bill. C'était plus de la compassion pour leurs proches. Car Arthur et Molly avaient eux aussi beaucoup souffert de cette disparition. Ils considéraient Harry comme leur fils et sa perte avait été aussi inattendue que tragique, leur faisant beaucoup de mal.

Mais comment blâmer Nikita après tout ça ?!

Et le viol ... Par son oncle... Après le décès de Sirius. Il avait envie de vomir. Oh oui, Charlie comprenait. Il s'était déjà dit que Harry n'avait pas une vie facile. Qu'encore jeune il avait affronté trop de choses... Il devrait penser à remercier le Professeur Snape pour l'avoir sauvé. Mais comment réagir face à cette révélation ? Que faire avec Nikita ?

Il se savait fou amoureux du Russe. Il ne pourrait pas juste partir et l'oublier. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Mais il était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Nikita le sortit de ses pensées :

« Je comprends que ce soit dur à encaisser. Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux partir. Mais j'aimerais te dire une dernière chose avant. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Quand j'étais dans les cachots de Voldemort... J'ai pensé à ma vie, et donc à toi. J'ai réalisé que si je venais à mourir dans ces cachots, tu ne saurais jamais à quel point je t'aime. »

Charlie sursauta sans même que Nikita s'en aperçoive, trop pris dans ses souvenirs. Il était maintenant assis sur son lit, calé contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine. Il continua :

« C'est pathétique n'est ce pas ?! J'ai du être enlevé et torturé pendant un mois pour me rendre compte que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec toi, te dire que je t'aime et être dans tes br... »

« Redis le, » coupa Charlie.

Nikita le regarda , surpris, et bafouilla.

« Que je suis pathétique car... »

« Non... » Charlie se rapprocha, maintenant à genoux sur le lit. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres lorsque la lumière se fit dans les yeux de Nikita. Il sourit.

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore... »

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne put en dire plus, Charlie ayant capturé ses lèvres avec passion pour un baiser renversant. Finalement, qu'il ait été Harry dans une autre vie, ou qu'il soit devenu Nikita Snape, importait peu. Il l'aimait _lui_ , pour ce qu'il était. Et il avait attendu ces trois petits mots avec tellement d'impatience… Il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser. Il l'aimait et son amour était rendu. Que demander de plus ?

Nikita avait abaissé ses jambes sur le lit pour pouvoir se rapprocher et Charlie en avait profité pour les chevaucher et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il avait prit son visage en coupe et s'appliquait à lui dévorer la bouche.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ses simples mots. Il voulait laisser exploser sa joie, annoncer au monde entier que cet homme merveilleux était à lui. Il laissa ses mains glisser sous le pyjama en coton bleu roi de Nikita pour caresser sa peau si douce entre les différents bandages. Son autre main était perdue dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant. Quant à lui lui, Nikita avait passé une main dans son dos et l'autre était appuyée sur son torse.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Après un temps d'arrêt, la personne fit connaître sa présence par un grondement rauque :

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de manger la bouche de mon fils monsieur Weasley. »

Charlie sauta du lit comme s'il avait Voldemort aux trousses.

« Papa... » soupira Nikita.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ta relation avec lui que j'ai envie de te voir te faire lécher le visage, stupide chat ! »

« Je vais vous laisser, » dit précipitamment Charlie. Il embrassa chastement la joue de son petit ami puis prit la direction de la sortie.

Mais avant de passer la porte il fut prit d'un élan Gryffondorien et appela la chauve-souris des cachots :

« Professeur Snape ? Je pourrais vous parler dans le couloir une minute. »

Deux paires d'yeux noirs identiques se fixèrent sur lui avec une curiosité évidente. Severus, un sourcil relevé suivit son... gendre, hors de la pièce. Celui-ci le regarda nerveusement et se lança au bout de quelques secondes.

« Nikita m'a tout dit. Sa vie d'avant et pourquoi il est parti, » dit-il sans préambule. Severus se tendit, s'attendant à des reproches.

Même s'il se disait que Charlie n'oserait pas s'en prendre à lui, il était un Gryffondor impulsif et tout était envisageable.

« Je voulais vous remercier, » dit le dragonnier.

Le sourcil de Severus se haussa un peu plus.

« Merci d'avoir été là quand nous ne l'avons pas été, et je sais que je parle au nom de tous les Weasley en vous disant ça. »

Severus lui lança un regard assassin.

Si ce satané rouquin pensait qu'il le laisserait en parler à toute sa meute de belette, c'était bien mal le connaître. A tous les coups, ils reviendraient tous la bouche en cœur, abreuvant son fils d'ignoble câlin et de gâteau. Petit à petit, Nikita reviendrait vers eux, et il l'oublierait, lui. Pas question ! Il garderait son chaton ! Enfin... Son stupide chat plutôt...

Il commença à voix très basse, pour terroriser son vis à vis.

« Si vous vous imaginez prévenir toute votr... »

« Non ! » Le coupa Charlie avant de rougir face à son impulsivité. « Non je ne dirais rien à personne. Je sais que c'est mieux comme ça pour lui, et l'intérêt de Nikita vient en premier. Ma famille s'est, je crois, actuellement remise de cette disparition et ça ne sert à rien de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Je voulais juste vous dire merci. D'avoir sauvé Harry, d'avoir en quelque sorte... créé Nikita... »

« Croyez-moi monsieur Weasley, je n'ai rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit quelqu'un de bien. »

« Et moi je suis sûr que si, » sourit Charlie. « Si vous n'étiez pas ce que vous êtes, c'est-à-dire un homme extrêmement impressionnant et terrifiant, je vous ferai un énorme câlin, » finit-il dans un éclat de rire en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sous l'air légèrement ahuri de Severus.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je voulais vous informer que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre mardi. Après un gros remaniement, ce dernier chapitre fait le double d'un chapitre classique et s'il est déjà écrit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse être corrigé à temps, ma bêta étant surchargée de travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, si la publication est repoussée, ce ne sera que de quelques jours et vous devriez avoir l'épilogue le mardi suivant, comme prévu.

Je voulais rappeler à ceux qui ne le savent pas, que j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle histoire, un HP/SS qui s'intitule "Harry… Juste Harry", et que le HP/BW "Les papillons" publié sur un autre compte est maintenant terminé et a publié son dernier chapitre jeudi ;)

Merci de me suivre et a très bientôt pour l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire.

Epsi.


	36. Chapitre 36

Lumos !

C'est avec une certaine émotion que je vous livre ce chapitre.

Il a été modifié, transformé, remanié à l'infinie pour vous plaire. Ma bêta Lau, n'étant pas dispo, c'est Pau qui a prit le relais pour les fautes, mais elles ont toutes les deux participé à l'amélioration de ce chapitre bancal. Donc, merci à elles pour leur aide, et plus particulièrement à Pauu pour avoir corrigé mes monstrueuses fautes d'accords (et les autres évidemment !)

 **Note importante :**

 **Ce chapitre aurait dû en être deux, il fait donc le double de pages, soit 21 pages. La transition entre l'avant bataille et la bataille, va peut-être être étrange, mais je voulais marquer le coup pour ce dernier chapitre.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette histoire ! Outre le fait de ne pas briser la charte ffnet, après un rapide sondage, j'en ai déduit qu'il n'aurait pas sa place dans cette histoire qui est plutôt "Family", j'ai donc préféré un lime léger.**

Je suis très anxieuse par rapport à l'accueil de ce qu'il se passe pendant ce chapitre et je n'ai jamais été aussi peu sûre de moi pour une publication, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, et que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Chapitre 36 (Partie 1 & 2) : Avant de partir... En guerre !

Ce fut à la mi-mai que Nikita retrouva les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était néanmoins resté un bon moment dans les cachots, aux petits soins de sa mère et de son père qui avaient repris leur travail. Lors de sa première apparition dans la Grande Salle, il avait été bien accueilli par beaucoup d'élèves, ce qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Aussitôt qu'il avait pu sortir de son lit, il avait reprit ses entraînements. Il avait en effet perdu beaucoup de poids, de tonus et de muscle pendant son emprisonnement et devait rectifier cela.

Une entrevue surprenante avec Luna l'obligea à intensifier encore plus ses cours supplémentaires. Celle-ci était venue le voir pendant un repas et lui avait soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille :

« C'est bientôt la fin... Dans quelques semaines, tu lui feras face, et le destin de plusieurs personnes sera en jeu. »

Les dires de la jeune fille l'avaient laissé perplexe, il en avait aussitôt parlé à Misha qui lui avait dit de se tenir prêt, tout en le bardant de sorts de protection et de localisation.

Mais avant que la guerre éclate, Harry souhaitait profiter de Charlie au maximum. Hagrid était rentré de son voyage et s'était offert quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre les cours. Charlie devrait donc bientôt retourner en Roumanie, bien que ce soit en traînant des pieds.

Depuis quelques jours, Nikita était bien décidé à passer à l'étape suivante avant que son compagnon s'en aille, et il avait déjà commencé à travailler dans ce sens. C'était donc pour cela qu'il marchait en ce moment même, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction des appartements de son petit ami, repensant au fantastique moment qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

 **Flash Back**

Charlie rentrait dans ses appartements lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette endormie de Nikita sur son canapé. Il sourit et vint immédiatement l'embrasser pour le réveiller doucement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de profiter de ces retrouvailles et que Charlie fut assis à côté de lui, le Russe regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

« Tu pars bientôt et il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi... »

« Que veux-tu Nikita ? » demanda le dragonnier en lui prenant la main, prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir.

« J'aimerais... aller un peu plus loin avec toi. »

Charlie se figea en entendant cette phrase toute simple, terriblement innocente, et qui pourtant le terrifiait.

« Ne te force pas... Je sais que c'est dur et... »

« Je ne force rien, » coupa Nikita. « J'ai réalisé que je le voulais quand j'étais prisonnier dans les cachots de Voldemort, mais j'ai attendu un peu, après être rentrer. Je voulais être sûr de moi. Et je le suis... »

« Je... Waouh... » Charlie ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, c'était une conversation inhabituelle.

En temps normal, il sentait quand c'était le bon moment et faisait des tentatives, plus ou moins subtiles, pour avoir une relation.

« Je ne dis pas que nous ferons quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, mais on pourrait peut-être essayer de... se mettre à l'aise... »

« Heu... Oui, » répondit le dragonnier, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Charlie... Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là... » déclara Nikita en baissant les yeux, rouge de honte.

Ça eut le mérite de réveiller Charlie qui réalisa que, non seulement Nikita n'était pas expérimenté, mais surtout, qu'il était traumatisé. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main et lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur avec lui. Alors, il le regarda de haut en bas et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre.

« Tu reviens de ton entraînement ? » demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

« Oui... » répondit Nikita avec une grimace quelque peu embarrassée. « Je suis venu sur un coup de tête. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu prendre le temps de m'arranger. »

« Non c'est très bien » dit Charlie en l'embrassant chastement.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Et ce fut sans la lâcher, que le dragonnier conduisit son compagnon dans la salle de bain, abordant des sujets légers pour le détendre et lui faire oublier ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou non.

Une fois arrivés, il le débarrassa avec lenteur de sa cape, tout en l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou. Il fit ensuite descendre les protections qu'il portait parfois lors de ses entraînements tout en continuant ses caresses très douces.

Nikita ne bougeait pas, il attendait.

Charlie passa ensuite le col roulé de Nikita par dessus sa tête, découvrant un torse musclé, bien qu'encore un peu maigre suite à sa captivité. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau douce et pâle, avant de les remonter pour tirer l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant. Il passa ensuite une main dedans pour les détresser et les étaler sur ses épaules, comme il aimait les voir.

Il repassa la main derrière la tête de Nikita pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser tendre, auquel le plus jeune répondit immédiatement, ce qui le détendit considérablement. Après de longues minutes de tendresse, Charlie reprit ce qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt. Il mit un genou à terre pour délasser les chaussures boueuses que Nikita envoya voler dans la pièce. Les chaussettes humides d'eau, de boue et de transpiration suivirent aussitôt le même chemin.

En arrivant à la boucle du pantalon, Charlie jeta un regard à son petit-ami qui hocha la tête. Il fit donc glisser le pantalon moulant et souple sur les longues jambes de Nikita, dévoilant aussi la cicatrice sur son mollet droit, héritage de son enlèvement. Contre toute attente, Charlie l'embrassa sur toute la longueur de la blessure contrastant avec la férocité avec laquelle elle avait été infligée.

Nikita était maintenant en boxer devant son petit ami qui le dévorait des yeux. Charlie, d'un mouvement très lent, crocheta le boxer noir de deux doigts et le descendit...

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Le dragonnier s'était déshabillé à son tour, dévoilant son corps plus grand, et plus musclé que Nikita. Sa peau, très légèrement bronzée, était couverte de taches de rousseur. Ses épaules carrées semblaient faites pour protéger, pour accompagner. Sur son torse solide, on pouvait voir les traits parfaitement dessinés de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux.

Charlie avait eu l'idée de cette douche commune pour que Nikita voit son corps, qu'il le touche et qu'il l'apprivoise sans avoir la pression de l'acte, car ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que leur première fois ensemble ne serait pas sous la douche. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour cela, et ce fait avait permis à Nikita de décompresser. Il s'était appliqué à savonner minutieusement le dragonnier, découvrant par la même occasion les zones de plaisir, les espaces chatouilleux...

Cela avait été un moment intime, plein de douceur et... de plaisir... Car après avoir précautionneusement lavé leur torse respectif, ils avaient dû finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et avaient fait glisser leurs mains plus bas...

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Nikita ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Surtout qu'après ça, Charlie l'avait porté dans son grand lit et qu'ils avaient dormi ainsi, tendrement enlacés.

Depuis ce jour, Nikita dormait toutes les nuits chez Charlie, nu, et ils passaient des moments tendres entre baisers et caresses plus ou moins approfondies. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à s'offrir entièrement à son homme.

Il avait revêtu sa plus belle robe, noir profond avec des liserés argents et des reflets bleu nuit. C'était le dernier jour de Charlie en Angleterre et ils voulaient en profiter. Ils allaient manger dans ses appartements et passer la nuit ensemble, la dernière avant un moment.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé du rôle de Nikita dans cette guerre. Charlie avait réalisé que la pression que subissait Harry s'était irrémédiablement transférée sur Nikita. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué la prophétie et le dragonnier en avait été choqué. Il avait alors compris que, peut-être, Nikita allait mourir dans cette guerre. Il l'avait toujours su, mais, avec l'annonce de cette prophétie, les risques qu'il encourait lui avaient semblaient bien plus réels.

En revanche, Nikita ne lui avait pas dit que la dernière bataille était proche. Que peut-être, ils ne se reverraient plus. Il préférait le voir partir heureux et amoureux que triste et inquiet. Et il tenait à faire de cette soirée, une soirée inoubliable.

Il frappa à la porte cachée derrière le tableau de la vélane et Charlie vint lui ouvrir.

«Tu as le mot de passe pour entrer chez moi, » dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'essaie de faire les choses bien, pour notre rendez-vous, ne casse pas tout, » répondit Nikita faussement vexé.

« Oh, très bien. Alors, je vous en prie Monsieur Snape, voulez-vous bien vous donner la peine d'entrer dans ma modeste demeure, » dit Charlie avec le parfait air pincé des Malfoy, qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Nikita s'approcha pour embrasser son homme qui ferma la porte. Ils prirent un apéritif sur le canapé du salon en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Des cours, des amis, des études de Nikita et du travail de Charlie. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là que celui-ci engagea la discussion sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Tu sais, je ne pourrais pas venir pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est déjà énorme que mon patron m'ait laissé rester si longtemps ici... Je ne sais pas quand on se verra à nouveau... »

« Je sais mais nous sommes fin mai. Si tu le veux bien, pendant les vacances, je viendrai vous rendre visite, à toi et tes dragons, » répondit Nikita en souriant.

« Je serais ravi de t'accueillir chez moi bien sûr. Mais à vrai dire… Je voulais savoir... » Il s'interrompit, l'air nerveux. « Tu m'a dis qu'après cette guerre, tu voudrais repartir en Russie et... Il y a plein de réserves là bas et je me demandais si ça te plairait si... je demandais ma mutation. »

Il y eut un silence alors que Nikita réfléchissait. Charlie reprit vivement :

« Ça te paraît peut-être précipité, mais cette affectation ne sera pas effective tout de suite. Il faudra plusieurs mois pour qu'elle soit acceptée et qu'une place soit trouvée à l'endroit demandé. Je me disais donc que si dans quelque temps, nous voulions... peut-être... nous installer ensemble, mon travail sera plus près. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer de Roumanie en Russie chaque soir alors... Après tout, je n'ai pas réellement d'attache en Roumanie et je pensais déjà découvrir un autre pays. »

Charlie décida de se taire plutôt que de continuer à bafouiller lamentablement. Nikita ne disait rien, l'air complètement absorbé par l'étude du fond de son verre. Après plusieurs secondes dans un silence angoissant, il prit enfin la parole :

« J'aimerais vraiment envisager un futur où nous serions ensemble tous les jours. Rentrer pour te raconter ma journée, dîner tranquillement et simplement avec toi... » Charlie souffla de soulagement : Nikita ne refusait pas son offre. « Mais il y a une guerre. Une guerre dont je ne suis pas sûr de revenir vivant... Je ne veux pas que tu changes de vie pour moi, alors que je risque de t'abandonner en chemin... »

« Ne dis pas ça Nikita... » le coupa Charlie.

« C'est la réalité... » soupira le jeune homme. « Mais une chose est sûre, à l'instant où cette guerre se finit, si je suis toujours en vie, tu pourras poser ta mutation et je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle très cher ! »

Ça eut le mérite de détendre un peu Charlie même si une lueur d'inquiétude persistait dans ses yeux.

« On passe à table ? »

« Bien sur. »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent s'installer à la petite table dans le coin salle à manger. Charlie avait soudoyé les elfes de maison pour qu'un repas digne d'un palais soit servi directement chez lui.

Ils se régalèrent et s'amusèrent beaucoup durant le repas, se racontant des anecdotes d'enfance ou d'adolescence. C'était plus simple maintenant que Charlie était au courant de toute l'histoire de Nikita, ils pouvaient parler sans tabou et sans complexe et ça se ressentait dans leur relation. Ils étaient plus ouverts et plus complices. Nikita n'esquivait plus les questions trop personnelles ou celles sur son enfance..

A la fin du repas, Nikita sortit de sa robe deux paquets cadeaux sous le regard surpris de son compagnon. Il lui tendit le plus gros des présents.

« J'ai raté notre anniversaire ? » demanda Charlie avec un sourcil relevé de façon très Snapienne.

« Je voulais... marquer le coup... » répondit Nikita avec hésitation. « Allez ouvre ! » dit-il ensuite pour changer de sujet.

Si Charlie sentit son malaise, il n'en dit rien et il ouvrit délicatement l'emballage rouge de son cadeau pour tomber sur un petit miroir.

Il regarda Nikita avec incompréhension.

« C'est un miroir à double sens. C'était à Sirius... J'ai le même et ils sont reliés ensemble, de cette façon, nous pourrons nous voir tous les jours. »

« A Sirius... » souffla Charlie d'une voix cassée, conscient du sacrifice qu'il faisait en se séparant d'un tel objet.

« C'est Remus qui me l'a rendu. C'est lui qui a récupéré mes affaires après... tu sais... et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir l'exemplaire de Sirius. De cette façon nous pourrons toujours nous voir et en cas de problème, nous pourrons nous contacter immédiatement. » dit Nikita d'une façon amer. « Si seulement j'avais... Bref... Ça n'a pas d'importance, l'essentiel c'est de l'avoir maintenant. Je l'avais cassé mais Misha l'a confié à une femme de son clan, spécialiste dans ce genre d'objet, et elle l'a réparé. Elle a en plus, ajouté un sort incassable, tu pourras l'avoir sur toi en permanence. »

« Merci, » murmura Charlie après un moment, en contemplant l'objet.

Nikita, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, fit glisser le deuxième paquet, nettement plus petit, dans un joli emballage gris brillant.

Charlie s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la petite fiole de liquide gluant et transparent.

Du lubrifiant.

Il releva la tête vers son compagnon, qui souriait mais semblait très nerveux.

« Tu ne penses pas que ça va un peu vite ? » demanda Charlie d'une voix tremblante. « Nous sommes intimes depuis peu, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé... Ce que tu m'offres pour le moment est bien suffisant. »

« Je le veux, » déclara le Russe.

« Mais Nikita... »

« J'ai envie de ça avec toi. Et je veux le faire avant que tu partes. »

« Nous aurons tout le temps, ce n'est pas un adieu. »

Nikita regarda Charlie dans les yeux. Il n'avait peut-être pas tant de temps que ça. La grande bataille approchait et ça serait la dernière. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais c'était une possibilité, et il voulait connaître l'amour avant de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout cela à Charlie, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ni le mettre en danger.

« Je sais, mais j'en ai envie. »

Il hésita un moment avant de murmurer :

« Apprends-moi Charlie. »

Cette seule minuscule phrase eut le mérite de d'enflammer les sens de Charlie.

Il se leva, contourna la table et tomba à genoux à côté de la chaise de son compagnon.

« Nikita, je ne peux pas envisager de te voir mourir au combat. J'aimerais te demander de me promettre que tu me reviendras, j'aimerais t'emmener avec moi, loin de tout ça, j'aimerais te rendre heureux... Te voir sourire chaque jour que Merlin fait... Pourtant, je sais que jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit finie, tout ceci n'est qu'illusion... Alors, je ne te demanderai rien et je vais juste... profiter de t'avoir avec moi, comme si c'était la dernière fois. »

Charlie prit le visage de son compagnon en coupe et l'abaissa pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

.oOo.

Il était partit depuis deux semaines.

Deux semaines maintenant que Nikita n'allait plus en cours, justifiant son absence auprès de Dumbledore par une maladie dûe à son enfermement. Même si le vieux fou n'était pas dupe, il laissait faire Severus et Vlada, sachant que ces derniers temps avaient été compliqués pour eux.

Nikita passait donc tout son temps dans les cachots, se faisait entraîner par son père, sa mère, Remus ou Misha dès que l'un d'eux était disponible.

L'ambiance était pesante entre eux.

Nikita, sentait sur lui, le regard de son père à chaque moment de la journée. Celui de Misha également. Ils étaient là dès qu'ils le pouvaient, dans l'ombre, veillant sur lui. Vlada et Remus se montraient plus tactile, plus prévenant. Ils s'assuraient qu'il dorme au moins six heures par nuit, qu'il se nourrisse correctement et qu'il prenne des potions de vitamines par exemple, pour garantir son bon état de santé.

Les seuls moments vraiment sereins étaient ceux où il appelait Charlie avec le miroir à double sens. Chaque soir, ils discutaient au minimum un quart d'heure, racontant leur journée. Cela redonnait à Nikita le moral et le courage dont il avait besoin. Il ne lui avait pas dit que la bataille approchait et, ainsi, il ne subissait pas cette ambiance lourde et les regards inquiets de son amant.

Oui, amant.

Ils avaient franchit le cap, juste avant le départ de Charlie et ça avait été merveilleux.

Le dragonnier s'était montré doux, tendre, patient et Nikita avait pris son pied comme jamais, malgré la peur qui lui scindait le ventre. Lorsqu'ils avaient connu l'extase, Charlie lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait et ils s'étaient embrassés, le plus simplement du monde.

Ça avait été... exceptionnel.

Nikita était conscient que ce moment était peut-être le dernier qu'il allait vivre, et il en avait profité allègrement.

Le fait que tout le monde prenne la mise en garde de Luna avec autant de sérieux pouvait être surprenant, mais ils avaient tous le pressentiment qu'elle disait la vérité, et que derrière cette jeune fille fantasque, se cachait un don précieux. De toutes manières, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre que Voldemort allait attaquer... Il était furieux à cause de l'évasion de son prisonnier et cet échec lui donnait envie de reprendre les rênes, de prouver au monde sa puissance et sa domination.

La bataille approchait...

Lorsque personne n'était disponible pour l'aider, il se plongeait dans des grimoires plus ou moins sombres, apprenant le maximum de sorts, cherchant ceux qui lui seraient utiles.

« Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix grave derrière Nikita.

Il était assis au sol, appuyé contre le sofa de l'appartement de ses parents, plongé dans un parchemin ancien sur les sorts de protection.

« Oui Misha... Je te le promets. »

« Bien. »

« Tu n'es pas du genre à t'inquiéter d'habitude, » déclara Nikita sans se retourner.

« D'habitude mon frère ne risque pas sa vie... » répondit Misha en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Il y eut un silence paisible, chacun réfléchissant aux risques et conséquences de cette bataille qui serait, sans nul doute, la dernière.

« Veux-tu aller prendre l'air ? » demanda Misha.

« Non... » répondit évasivement Nikita, replongé dans les écrits. « J'aimerais finir ça. »

« Et moi je veux que tu viennes partager un moment joyeux avec tes amis de Poudlard qui sont rassemblés dehors. »

Nikita releva la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Tous ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tous. »

« Hermione et Draco ? »

« Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, lisant le même livre de runes, » répondit le vampire avec un sourire.

« Génial ! » cria Nikita en se relevant d'un bond.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait des amis dans chaque maison, il était plutôt rare de les voir ensemble lorsque lui même n'était pas présent, mais Hermione et Draco encore moins. S'ils ne s'insultaient plus, ils ne s'adressaient que très rarement la parole et les voir ensemble sans Nikita pour les y forcer était inimaginable.

Il voulait voir ça !

Ce fut avec un sourire qu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement pour rejoindre ses amis.

Misha sourit à son tour : ce petit bol d'air frais ferait du bien à son frère.

.oOo.

Effectivement, ce fut une bonne idée : grâce à cela, Luna avait réussi à le persuader de participer à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard du deuxième week-end de juin.

La voir argumenter pour le convaincre de sortir avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Nikita. C'était inhabituel de la voir demander quelque chose qui, apparemment, lui tenait à cœur. Alors, il avait accepté, sans faire part de ses soupçons à qui que ce soit.

Évidemment, ses parents avaient été réticents à le laisser sortir, mais s'étaient finalement inclinés. S'en était ensuite suivi une violente dispute entre Severus et Vlada, qui avait mis Nikita dans tous ses états.

Vlada avait décidé qu'elle serait accompagnatrice, chose que son époux n'avait pas accepté. Pourtant, elle avait continué à lui tenir tête. Nikita les avait entendus derrière la porte de sa chambre. Ils n'avaient pas tout compris de leur conversation, mais suffisamment pour savoir que sa mère avait affirmé qu'elle irait, que ça lui plaise ou non et que son père avait dormi sur le canapé...

Vlada avait longuement pleuré dans sa chambre et Nikita, quant à lui, s'était roulé en boule dans son lit, sous sa forme de Novy.

Il savait que ses parents lui cachaient des choses, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de s'imposer pour exiger des réponses. Ce qu'il savait, était qu'actuellement, alors qu'il se promenait dans les rue de Pré-Au-Lard, son père, sa mère et son parrain, patrouillaient dans les environs.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette douce journée du mois de juin.

« Mak m'a dit qu'il avait passé ses examens hier. Il a peur de ne pas avoir réussi, surtout en sortilège, » déclara Draco.

« Quel était le sujet ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'était apparemment sur les sortilèges d'oubli. »

« Oh c'est intéressant ! » s'extasia la jeune fille. « Ils ne nous les apprennent pas ici. »

« Vous allez arrêter de parler des cours... » geignit Neville à côté d'eux.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a plus intéressant, » renchérit Misha avec un sourire narquois. « Comme le futur voyage que Neville s'apprête à faire avec Elena... »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta net alors que tous fixaient le brun rougissant. Lui n'osa lever les yeux et regardait fixement ses chaussures, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« C... Comment sais-tu ça ? » bégaya-t-il au vampire dont il avait toujours une trouille bleue.

« Elle en parlait avec son frère la dernière fois que je suis allé la voir. Alors ? »

Neville hésita puis regarda ses amis.

« Et bien... C'est vrai que nous nous entendons bien et que nous avons prévu de nous retrouver pour passer nos vacances en Amazonie à la recherche de plantes rares. »

Des sifflements se firent entendre autour de lui alors qu'il était plus rouge que son écharpe. Même Draco s'y était mis, faisant fi de ses bonnes manières pour un court instant.

Nikita riait ouvertement, et allait même renchérir, lorsque des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre.

Sur ses gardes, il regarda autour de lui et vit avec horreur de multiples ombres noires apparaître dans le village. Des cris commencèrent à fuser de toute part et Lord Voldemort apparut, en personne, face au petit groupe d'adolescents. Il était toujours aussi laid, dans ses robes en lambeaux. Son corps maigre dont les os saillaient sous la peau, avait une teinte cadavérique et ses yeux rouges reflétaient une joie malsaine.

A côté de lui, trois Mangemorts masqués lui servaient de garde du corps.

« Mon petit fugueur... » susurra-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

« Voldy, » répondit effrontément Nikita.

A ce moment là, Nikita était sûr que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu des narines, elles auraient frémi de rage. Il le vit ensuite se tourner vers Draco et l'appeler.

« Jeune Malfoy, il est temps de montrer ta véritable allégeance... »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, complètement terrorisé. Cela-dit, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, qu'une ombre noire apparut devant lui.

« Mes excuses my Lord, mais Draco ne viendra pas, » dit Lucius Malfoy, protégeant courageusement son fils de son corps.

Néanmoins, son assurance n'était que de façade, Nikita remarqua ses mains légèrement tremblante et ses épaules contractées.

« Misérables vermisseaux ! » grogna Voldemort.

Neville pendant ce temps, s'était rapproché de Blaise et d'Hermione, les deux personnes les plus proches et essaya de transplaner, se heurtant à des barrières invisibles. Apparemment, seuls les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres pouvaient à présent transplaner dans le village.

Nikita essayait de garder son calme, et d'analyser la situation alors que les combats commençaient d'ors et déjà autour d'eux. Il vit son père protéger sa mère d'une attaque de trois Mangemorts, et Remus se ruant sur Fenrir Greyback.

Ils ne savaient pas comment se sortir de là, et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car déjà, les gardes du corps du Lord Noir se jetaient sur Lucius qui avait dégainé sa baguette et protégeait les adolescents derrière lui, bien qu'ils lui vinrent immédiatement en aide.

Misha s'était jeté sur l'un des Mangemorts qu'il savait être un vampire, grâce à son odorat aiguisé.

Seuls Nikita et Luna n'avaient pas bougé.

Ils se contentaient de fixer Voldemort, attendant le moindre mouvement.

Mouvement que, malgré son entraînement pointu, Nikita n'avait pas prévu. Il s'attendait à devoir esquiver un sort, protéger un proche, voir même courir pour s'échapper, mais il n'avait pas penser que Voldemort se volatiliserait devant eux...

Pour réapparaître juste derrière lui, l'attraper par les épaules et repartir aussitôt.

Nikita se sentit être emmené dans les méandres d'un transplanage, mais juste avant que ses pieds ne quitte terre, il sentit un poids, blottit contre son côté gauche, accroché à ses hanches.

Le transport fut le plus désagréable qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il fut ballotté dans tous les sens, résistant à ce transplanage qui n'était pas de son fait, essayant par tous les moyens de se défaire de la poigne de... l'homme, derrière lui.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas à s'en soucier plus longtemps, car à peine furent-ils arrivés, que celui-ci le lâcha et s'écarta violemment. Il sentit le corps accroché à lui tomber au sol dans un petit cri de panique et reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Luna. Il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Luna,prostrée au sol, en proie à de violentes nausées.

Nikita releva la tête et son regard se posa sur les arbres environnants. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. C'était la clairière de la forêt interdite, dans laquelle il avait surpris Voldemort en train de boire du sang de licorne, lors de sa première année.

« Ainsi donc, mes doutes sont confirmés, » fit la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres juste à côté de son oreille.

Nikita sursauta violemment et se retourna pour lui faire face, reculant de plusieurs pas. Il n'alla néanmoins pas très loin, pour ne pas laisser Luna seule, proche de cet homme. Celle-ci se releva difficilement et s'approcha de lui, titubant légèrement en tenant entre ses mains, sa baguette brisée par sa chute.

Il la regarda faire avec inquiétude et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger de son corps, fixant le Lord Noir avec hargne. Celui-ci le fixait, mais pour une fois, il ni avait pas de rage dans son regard. Juste une jubilation intense comme si les questions de l'univers avaient enfin trouvées des réponses, uniquement grâce à lui. Une fierté déplacée et malsaine.

« Bonjour, Harry Potter, » dit-il avec délectation.

Nikita se sentit vaciller sous le choc.

Il savait.

Voldemort connaissait son secret.

Celui-ci reprit :

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, Harry Potter avait disparu si précipitamment. Je sentais encore la connexion et puis, plus rien... Severus a vraiment bien jouer le coup... Malheureusement pour toi, tu t'es trahi... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... » souffla Nikita.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit, il fit un pas en avant, puis se pencha très légèrement :

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il faussement surpris. « Alors comment expliques-tu que nous aillons cette conversation... en fourchelangue ? »

Nikita haleta.

Il s'était fait avoir. Il n'avait, à aucun moment, réalisé qu'ils parlaient dans la langue des serpents. Il ne savait même pas qu'il le pouvait encore, après avoir retiré l'Horcruxe logé en lui.

Il entendit vaguement le Lord Noir ricaner, trop plongé dans la détresse qui l'habitait.

Si lui savait... Qui d'autre ? Comment allaient réagir les gens ? Ses proches ? Que diraient Hermione, Draco, Neville, lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient par la presse ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas... ne _voulait_ pas laisser cela arriver. Pas d'autres drames et une vie tranquille, loin de sa popularité, c'est à cela qu'il aspirait.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Non.

Chamboulé au plus profond de son âme, il ne vit que trop tard, le sort se précipiter sur lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Luna. Avec force, elle tira Nikita sur le côté, vacilla quelques instants et reçut le sort en pleine poitrine.

« Non, » murmura Nikita en voyant le corps sans vie, tomber à ses pieds.

Il tomba à son tour à genoux, touchant le visage de son ami dont les yeux pâles reflétaient un vide même que celui qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Cedric Diggory.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été assez fort. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su protéger un être cher. Et, alors qu'au loin, les explosions et les cris faisaient rage, Nikita se sentit sombrer.

« _Non !_ » hurla-t-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

En face de lui, Voldemort jubilait face à la situation.

« Vois-tu, je ne savais pas comment toucher Nikita Snape, mais pour ton plus grand malheur, je connais les faiblesses d'Harry Potter, et l'une d'elle, c'est l'amour qu'il porte à ses proches. »

Les sanglots secouaient le corps de Nikita et Voldemort s'en délectait. Ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre pendant un mois de torture, était en train de pleurer lamentablement à ses pieds.

« Tu as raison, » susurra-t-il en se baissant à son oreille. « L'Avada n'est pas une bonne solution pour toi... Je vais jouer un peu avant... _Doloris !_ »

Nikita hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, alors qu'il se tordait au sol, se roulant dans la terre sèche de la petite clairière. Il était certain que le Lord Noir avait mis de puissantes barrières anti-vampire et des sorts de silence tout autour d'eux au préalable. Pourtant, la torture s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort grogner :

« Mes barrières... »

Nikita ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder le dos de la personne qui s'était interposée entre lui et son adversaire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître Misha ; ses bottes parfaitement cirées étaient reconnaissables entre mille, tout comme son aura, son odeur… Apparemment, les nouveaux sorts que Misha avait posés sur lui depuis son enlèvement passaient outre les barrières que Voldemort avait trouvées.

Nikita tourna la tête pour voir le visage pâle de Luna, et se souvint :

 _« C'est bientôt la fin... Dans quelques semaines, tu lui feras face, et le destin de plusieurs personnes seront en jeu. »_

Il se redressa péniblement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Misha qui faisait toujours face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les deux se toisaient avec dédain. Nikita ne les laissa pas continuer leur duel de regards et secoua le vampire :

« Misha, je t'en prie ! »

Misha regarda en arrière, pour voir le corps de la jeune fille. Il regarda Nikita le sondant, puis après avoir acquiescé, se précipita sur Luna et chevaucha ses hanches, avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou pour y planter ses crocs aiguisés. Il n'avait que quelques minutes avant que son âme ne quitte son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Nikita avait repris sa place en face de Voldemort et, baguette au poing, attendait le prochain mouvement de son ennemi.

Cela ne tarda pas.

Après quelques secondes, les sorts commencèrent à fuser, projetant des étincelles dans tous les coins de la clairière, ils jouaient avec les éléments, mêlaient les sorts et entremêlaient leurs mouvements dans une danse improvisée et périlleuse.

Nikita aurait pu croire qu'après tout ce temps passé en temps qu'âme, et ce corps rachitique, le Lord Noir ne serait pas aussi habile, voir même lent, et compenserait ce fait en force brut... Mais il n'en était rien...

Lord Voldemort était craint par toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, et à ce moment précis, c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Il bougeait avec aisance, esquivait, se protégeait et lançait des sorts d'une puissance dévastatrice. Pourtant, il ne faisait que quelques pas à chaque fois, ne courait pas dans tous les sens, ne transpirait même pas, restait dans sa zone de confort.

Après un échange violent de plusieurs minutes, le jeune russe prit un sort de découpe dans la jambe gauche. Il chancela et aussitôt après, un souffle de vent puissant le propulsa dans un buisson.

Depuis son coin, caché par le feuillage, il prit le temps d'observer. Ainsi, il put voir que Misha était parti, sûrement pour finaliser le rituel qu'il avait amorcé. Il ne lui en voulait évidemment pas, sauver Luna était une priorité. Nikita avait aussi une magnifique vue sur le Lord Noir et son visage rayonnant.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper bien longtemps Harry Potter, » ronronna celui-ci. « Je vais te tuer. Puis je tuerai ton père, puis ta mère, et ton insignifiant vampire. Toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens un temps soit peu seront torturées, avant d'être tuées. Et tout ça sera ta faute Harry. »

Nikita fit un effort considérable pour ne pas réagir. Le caractère Gryffondor au sang chaud n'était jamais bien loin et il devait se brider pour ne pas tout simplement sortir des buissons et essayer de pulvériser le cadavre vivant à quelques pas de lui.

Au lieu de cela, il prit plusieurs respirations profondes, ignorant les insultes et moqueries de Voldemort pour élaborer un plan.

Un plan idiot, mais le seul qu'il parvenait à concevoir entre la colère qu'il ressentait, la peur, l'adrénaline et la perte de sang.

Alors que Voldemort continuait à déblatérer au sujet de la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il infligerait à chacun de ses proches, Nikita se métamorphosa en Novy et se faufila dans les profondeurs des buissons, sans le moindre bruit.

Sa respiration était hachée et il boitait légèrement de sa patte blessée, néanmoins, il se mouvait avec la grâce familière des félins, faisant attention aux feuilles mortes, brindilles et éventuelles flaques d'eau. Si sa vision était réduite par sa petite taille, son ouïe, elle, était accrue, ainsi que son odorat. Ce dernier sens lui apprit d'ailleurs que quelqu'un approchait de leur position, il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'odeur, même si elle lui était familière.

Son plan était simple : aller le plus discrètement possible se poster derrière le sorcier sombre et le surprendre. Cela-dit, il n'avait pas songé à la distance qu'il devrait parcourir avec ses petites pattes et il sentait que Voldemort commençait à se rendre compte de son stratagème, ne le voyant pas ressortir des buissons.

Nikita reconnut finalement l'odeur de Misha qui s'approchait de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Ce dernier, ayant deviné le plan de son frère, remuait légèrement les feuilles, pour faire croire à la présence de Nikita. Il le pria silencieusement, remerciant Merlin de pouvoir compter sur son frère en toutes circonstances et reprit sa route à travers les branchages.

Lorsqu'il fut dans le dos de son adversaire, à quelques mètres de lui, il se transforma à nouveau et décrocha son piercing à l'oreille pour lui redonner sa taille originelle, dans le plus grand silence. Tout aussi lentement, il prit une minuscule fiole, précieusement conservée dans une ses poches, et en imbiba son arme.

Tapis dans les buissons, sa pointe de dragon tenue fermement en main, Nikita attendit une ouverture.

« Alors Harry, tu te caches ? Aurais-tu peur ? Préfères-tu que je m'occupe de ta famille avant ? » ricana Voldemort.

Nikita serra les poings pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et attendre véritablement le bon moment.

« Harry ? Tu ne veux plus me faire face ? » demanda encore le Lord, en se tournant légèrement pour essayer de l'apercevoir.

Nikita prit ce mouvement comme un signal et bondit hors de sa cachette, brandissant sa pointe imbibée du précieux venin de basilic, récupéré cette année dans la chambre des secrets. En même temps, il murmura une formule vampirique que Misha lui avait fait répéter inlassablement.

Le Lord n'eut que le temps de se retourner, recevant l'arme en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra sous la force du corps précipité contre le sien, emportant le jeune homme avec lui.

Au quatre coins du pays, des petits objets, contenant des morceaux d'âme se fendillèrent avant d'imploser, laissant sortir des hurlements de douleur. Leurs cris contrastaient avec le silence régnant dans la clairière, seulement entrecoupé d'une respiration haletante et d'un souffle erratique.

Lorsque Nikita se redressa, il s'appuya sans sommation sur le torse aux côtes saillantes sous lui et reçut un jet de sang sur le visage lorsque Voldemort toussa bruyamment. Il fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner du Lord, soudain pris de tremblement.

Les yeux rouges plantés dans les siens exprimaient toutes sa souffrance, avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Nikita était bien plus touché qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était son but depuis des années. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était entraîné si dur...

Et pourtant…

Pourtant en cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme, lui était arrachée.

Grâce à Severus et aux information qu'il avait récolté, Nikita avait appris qui avait été Tom Jedusor. Du moins, dans les grandes lignes : un enfant abandonné, mal aimé, élevé dans un environnement malsain… Comme lui.

Malgré le morceau d'âme qu'il n'avait plus en lui, il se sentait toujours lié à cet homme qui avait saccagé sa vie aussi sûrement qu'une tempête soufflait une maison.

L'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

L'homme qui était responsable de la mort de Sirius.

L'homme qui l'avait condamné à une vie de peine et de souffrance.

L'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir, s'il n'avait pas rencontré des gens comme Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus et toute la famille Weasley.

Oui, malgré tout cela, il se sentait mal.

Alors, il resta là, regardant le corps agonisant, souhaitant cependant que celui-ci trouve enfin la paix.

Lord Voldemort, plus humain que jamais, commença à dodeliner de la tête, sentant la vie quitter son corps, mais dans un dernier effort, il regarda celui qui aurait pu être son compagnon d'âme dans une autre vie, et murmura :

« Harry Potter, l'amour sera toujours ta faiblesse. Si seulement… »

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur le visage de Nikita alors qu'il voyait la flamme quitter les yeux de son ennemi de toujours. Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention.

Il se retourna vivement pour tomber sur le visage défait de son directeur d'école. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement, les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois que Nikita voyait une expression de surprise sur le visage ridé de son ancien mentor.

« Harry… ? » murmura-t-il.

« Non, » répondit Nikita d'une voix tranchante, fixant de nouveau son regard sur le corps inerte à ses pieds.

« Que… »

« Harry n'existe plus, depuis le jour où vous l'avez laissé enfermé avec son bourreau, dans une chambre miteuse au 4 Privet Drive. »

Le vieux directeur, plus voûté que jamais, s'avança encore, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Il regarda à son tour le corps squelettique.

« Je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas bien… » dit-il finalement.

Il allait reprendre la parole, mais Nikita se planta devant lui, le regardant avec défi.

Tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient exacerbés et tout à coup, tous ses horribles souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux. Les mauvais choix de cet homme avait causé son déclin. Il avait faillit mourir et tout était de sa faute. A cet instant, il redevint Harry Potter, celui qui avait trop souffert.

« Et moi je ne suis pas ravi de savoir que vous connaissez mon secret, » dit-il d'une voix tranchante. « Alors je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, » continua-t-il en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Vous ne direz à personne où est caché Harry Potter, quitte à le déclarer officiellement mort. Je veux que vous annonciez que Voldemort n'est plus, sans pour autant vanter vos louanges ! C'est ma victoire et je veux qu'elle reste la mienne ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir »

« Harry… »

« Non ! Vous avez enchaîné les erreurs ! Avec moi et certainement avec d'autres. Vous n'êtes plus de taille à occuper des postes à responsabilité. Si vous avez été digne d'être un dirigeant durant une bonne partie de votre vie, ce n'est aujourd'hui plus le cas. »

« Harry… »

« Non, c'est terminé. J'ai maintenant une famille et je vais retourner dans mon pays de cœur. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de respect pour moi en tant qu'Harry Potter, vous ferez ce que je vous dis, » déclara Nikita, laissant une chance au directeur de réparer ses erreurs.

Le directeur le regarda avec tristesse, l'air plus vieux, plus voûté.

« J'ai peut-être surestimé ma capacité à prendre cette guerre en charge… Je pense… qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer… J'ai une maison sur la plage, que je réservais pour mes vieux jours. Ils arrivent seulement… plus tôt que je ne le pensais. »

Un bas grognement animal retentit.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, pour voir une panthère noire marcher dignement et venir s'enrouler autour des jambes de Nikita. Celui-ci planta sa main dans la fourrure de l'animal qui ronronna en lançant des regards furieux au directeur.

Albus comprit.

Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner qui était en réalité cet animal, ni l'avertissement dans ses feulements.

Albus jeta un œil derrière Nikita et vit le frère vampire du jeune homme arriver, pour se planter derrière lui, tenant le corps de la jeune Lovegood dans ses bras.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, le directeur décida de baisser les bras, de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, de lâcher prise…

Avec un soupir de défaite, il se tourna vers la forêt et, les épaules basses, quitta la clairière.

Nikita se retourna vers son père qui reprit sa forme humaine et le prit dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Comment va mama ? Draco ? Hermione ? et tous les autres ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Vlada va bien, elle a juste fait un malaise et elle est à l'infirmerie. Draco va bien et Hermione est juste légèrement blessé. Pour les autres… nous verrons. »

Malgré son appréhension, Nikita acquiesça et se tourna vers Misha.

« Je ne présente pas mon calice... » sourit le vampire. « Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Nikita souffla et se tourna vers son père.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner. Les Aurors ont tout bloqué pour que personne ne puisse s'enfuir. Les Mangemorts se sont tous écroulés… la douleur de la marque sûrement. »

« Et toi ? » demanda subitement Nikita, inquiet.

« Lucius et moi n'avons pas souffert. Je pense que seuls les véritables fidèles ont été touchés. »

Nikita soupira de soulagement et Severus continua :

« Misha peux-tu l'emmener ? »

« Ca ne va pas être possible… Je ne peux emmener qu'une personne par les ombres et je ne peux laisser mon calice seule dans cet état, avec un lien si récent. »

« Alors nous allons marcher… » déclara Severus en sortant des potions de sa poche.

Il en fit boire certaines à Nikita, en proposa d'autres à Misha qui déclina poliment, et lança des incantations sur les blessures de son fils pour le soigner, au moins de façon provisoire.

Une fois les soins terminés, il passa la main de Nikita derrière sa nuque et le soutint par la taille de façon à porter une partie de son poids pour l'aider à avancer seul. De cette façon, ils purent commencer leur marche jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, où se trouvaient plusieurs médicomages, l'infirmerie de Poudlard étant surpeuplée depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Le chemin fut assez rapide. Ce qui avait paru être un parcours interminable et terrifiant lorsque Nikita avait traversé la forêt à onze ans se révéla être une balade agréable en compagnie de son père et de son frère. Aucun d'eux ne parla, profitant de ce calme étrange, essayant de se convaincre que la guerre était belle et bien finie, qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux.

Mais plus ils approchaient des maisons et plus l'horreur de la situation parvint à Nikita.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait plus rien du petit village coquet qu'il avait découvert en troisième année, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. De la fumée s'échappait des habitations, des corps jonchaient le sol, laissant couler des flots de sang sur les pavés et des pleurs résonnaient à chaque coin de rue.

Nikita prit conscience de la bataille qui s'était joué ici, pendant que lui était dans la forêt. Et si le combat avait été difficile, ça n'était rien en comparaison de la déchéance qui régnait à cet endroit, laissant supposé de bien pires combats et tortures

Alors qu'il avançait tel un automate, guidé par son père, il passa devant des dizaines de corps, reconnaissant certain comme étant des Serdaigles, des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et même des Serpentards. Pour la plupart, il ne les connaissait que de vue, mais il connut aussi la peine de voir le visage légèrement joufflu d'Hannah, coincé sous le corps d'un Mangemort, les yeux vides de toute vie. Il vit des anciens élèves qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître, tel que Olivier Dubois, et des plus jeunes, comme Colin Crivey.

Combien d'autres étaient mort en ce jour funeste ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Pas maintenant.

Il resserra un peu son bras sur l'épaule de son père, et sentit la réponse de celui-ci. Il continua de marcher la tête haute, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues encore une fois. Se rattachant uniquement à la présence de son père à ses côtés, il continua d'avancer, comme il l'avait toujours fait...

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de RDMC, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, on se retrouve mardi prochain pour l'épilogue qui clôturera cette histoire.


	37. Epilogue

Lumos !

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vais cocher la petite case "complète"

J'espère que cet épilogue comblera vos attentes et votre curiosité.

Russe de mon cœur, c'est :

37 chapitres

Environ 182 000 mots

1552 reviews

703 folowers

518 favorites

188657 views

8 mois de publication toutes des semaines (jamais un retard!)

C'est juste énorme ! Merci à vous tous. Je suis très touchée par votre engouement, votre soutien, vos compliments, vos conseils.

Bonne lecture !

Nox.

* * *

Épilogue :

« Je te jure, je n'avais jamais vu une dragonne aussi capricieuse ! Elle aurait pu m'arracher le bras. »

« Tu avais tes protections j'espère ? » demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

« Bien sûr papa... » répondit Nikita en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux juste que tu sois prudent, » soupira Severus.

« Je le suis. »

« Tu as intérêt stupide chat ! » grommela le maître des potions en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

C'était le printemps 2011, Nikita était maintenant un jeune homme de trente ans. Toujours aussi magnifique aux yeux de son mari. Severus, à ses côtés, n'avait pas changé à part, peut-être, le fait qu'il soit habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon léger pour la saison -à milles lieux de ses sempiternelles robes de potionniste- et qu'il accuse quelques rides supplémentaires. Il était tout de noir vêtu, bien entendu, mais c'était tout de même sacré un progrès.

Ils étaient tous deux installés dans le jardin de la maison de Nikita et Charlie. Bien qu'elle soit un peu rustique, l'habitation était confortable et douillette. Elle était construite sur trois niveaux, pour un total d'environ cent-cinquante mètres carré, les murs étaient en pierre foncé et les volet en bois rouge attiraient l'œil. Ils avaient eu un véritable coup de coeur pour cette propriété et dès qu'ils avaient obtenu chacun un poste à la réserve, ils s'étaient empressés de l'acheter'.

Le père et le fils regardaient Charlie jouer au ballon avec une jeune fille et Vlada, un peu plus loin, qui était en train d'aider un garçon dans ses devoirs, couchés sur une couverture posée sur l'herbe. Nikita siffla un coup, signalant le rapatriement pour le déjeuner et tout le monde s'installa à table.

Nikita regarda sa famille, se disant que les choses avaient changé depuis sa victoire.

Dès qu'il s'était réveillé dans les quartiers de son père, il avait immédiatement demandé à ses parents de rentrer en Russie. Il avait quand même pris le temps d'aller voir ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et les aider dans leur deuil, avant de rentrer au pays avec Vlada, Severus et Remus, qui avaient posés leur démission au même moment.

Les professeurs restant avaient été choqués de les voir partir, surtout avec le décès du Professeur McGonagall et la retraite d'Albus. Ils avaient tenté de les retenir, mais tous les quatre étaient déterminés à quitter le pays, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs -pour Remus et Severus- ou pour reprendre l'ancienne -pour Vlada.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs rapidement repris son travail, alors que Severus était resté dans la maison de sa femme pour se lancer dans la recherche expérimentale des potions, ce qui le passionnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Remus, quant à lui, après un peu de repos et des cours approfondis de russe, avait trouvé un emploi chez un libraire qui modifiait son planning en fonction des pleines lunes. Tania et lui s'étaient d'ailleurs mis en couple dans la foulée –ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui donnait ces fameux cours de russe– et ils s'étaient tout de suite installés ensemble, naturellement.

Charlie, de son côté, après le choc de l'annonce du combat entre Nikita et Voldemort, avait posé sa demande de mutation dans une petite ville non loin de Moscou.

Nikita avait profité de ses vacances pour lui rendre visite dans sa réserve. Il avait ainsi rencontré les amis de son compagnon, mais aussi le dragon qu'il parrainait. De retour chez lui, il avait ensuite commencé sa formation à Durmstrang pour devenir dresseur.

Si Charlie était plutôt versé dans l'étude du comportement et la recherche sur les élevages, lui travaillait sur le terrain. Il dressait les dragons à être monté et suivre des directives. Ça n'avait rien de barbare puisque ce n'était pas des dragons élevés à tuer, ni des dragons de guerre, c'étaient des dragons utiles. En effet, ils pouvaient transporter des choses très lourdes ou se déplacer rapidement, par exemple. Les plus dociles étaient surtout utilisés à des fins pédagogiques pour apprendre aux jeunes sorciers des écoles primaires à respecter l'environnement des races telle que la leur.

Nikita était passionné par son travail et avait vite grimpé les échelons. Il était maintenant responsable d'une dizaine d'hommes mais refusait toujours de s'enfermer dans un bureau, au grand damne de son directeur. Il avait déjà accompli un travail de titan dans la réserve où il avait été embauché dès la sortie de l'école et, pour la première fois, il était fier de lui.

« _Il y a bien autre chose dont je peux être fier,_ » pensa Nikita en regardant la table.

Sa famille.

Dès que Charlie avait pu avoir sa mutation, soit quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient cherché et trouvé une maison. Cette maison. Avec les économies de Charlie et l'accès au coffre Potter que lui avait promis le gobelin, ils avaient eu une somme d'argent confortable pour commencer dans leur vie active.

Deux ans plus tard, ils étaient mariés.

Ce fut un petit mariage, très simple. Les amis de Nikita furent présents, tout comme ceux de Charlie. Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure et beaucoup bu, suivant la tradition Kazakov - toujours supervisés par Severus évidemment.

Cependant, Charlie avait eu un pincement au cœur lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que Molly et les deux derniers enfants Weasley ne viendraient pas. Molly étant toujours convaincu que son fils méritait mieux.

Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre que Nikita était arrivé major de sa promotion -avec les félicitations du ministère-, qu'il avait ensuite intégré le cercle fermé des dresseurs de dragons et qu'il gagnait bien sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était un jeune homme qui lui avait arraché son garçon et l'avait amené s'installer très loin d'elle.

Ron et Ginny avaient suivi le mouvement.

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté, pas d'animosité, entre les deux clans, mais une distance qui paraissait insurmontable. Il arrivait à Charlie de retourner au Terrier pour voir sa mère, qui était toujours heureuse de le voir et s'inquiétait de sa santé, mais Nikita ne venait jamais avec lui, mal à l'aise d'être responsable de cette cassure.

Heureusement, et sans surprise, Bill était venu au mariage en tant que témoin, accompagné par sa femme très enceinte. Percy avait envoyé un mot disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir car il avait beaucoup de travail, mais qu'il était ravi pour eux et les félicitait. Fred et George étaient venus les poches pleine de gadgets et avaient amusé tout le monde, embellissant la soirée.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce soir-là que Vlada avait décidé d'investir dans la succursale russe de la boutique des jumeaux, qui avait été construite peu de temps après, au grand déplaisir de Severus.

Arthur était aussi venu et avait participé à la fête, heureux qu'il était de voir son fils avec un sourire si éblouissant. Il avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur au couple, leur demandant de ne pas les oublier et de revenir les voir.

Et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient.

Plusieurs fois par an, ils allaient en Angleterre pour voir leurs amis laissés au pays. Notamment Draco, qui avait réussi à convaincre Makari de venir habiter avec lui. Son père, dont la jambe avait été brisée en plusieurs endroits pendant la grande bataille, et qui trouvait enfin une véritable utilité à sa canne, avait accepté le russe et ils habitaient tous au manoir Malfoy. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, Draco mettait un point d'honneur à réhabiliter le nom des Malfoy et pour ça il avait fait construire un orphelinat.

Beaucoup d'enfants s'étaient retrouvés sans parents après la guerre et, sous les conseils d'Hermione, il avait donc créé un établissement pour regrouper ces enfants qui avaient été répartis dans des familles d'accueil, sans aucun suivi, ou dans des orphelinats moldus.

Ce fut lors d'un passage chez les Malfoys que Nikita avait visité l'orphelinat, quatre ans après son départ pour la Russie et donc deux ans après son mariage. Il avait alors remarqué un groupe d'enfants à part. Les plus jeunes avaient quatre ans, ils étaient donc des nouveaux nés à la fin de la guerre et les plus vieux avaient au moins quinze ans.

Draco lui avait confié qu'ils étaient les enfants de Mangemorts reconnus. Ils étaient rejetés par les autres enfants et même par certains éducateurs. Malgré les efforts pour les intégrer, tout était trop frais dans les esprits et certains des enfants étaient là à cause des parents de ce petit groupe, rendant la cohabitation difficile, puisque les plus âgés avaient montés les autres contre eux.

Nikita avait été choqué d'apprendre la situation, et il avait d'ailleurs passé la journée à jouer et parler à ces enfants, se promettant de faire quelque chose. Il avait ensuite pris des congés pour entamer des négociations avec le Ministère russe, afin de les rapatrier en Russie, où personne ne connaîtrait leurs noms. Les procédures avaient duré longtemps, et il était resté sur place pendant plus d'un mois avant que la quinzaine de jeunes ne puisse être emmenée en Russie.

Le problème, fut que Nikita s'était attaché à ces enfants, surtout à deux d'entre eux, deux petits de quatre ans. La petite fille était l'enfant de Evan Rosier et son épouse, tous deux morts durant la dernière bataille, alors que le petit garçon était le fils des Parkinson, le frère de Pansy, morte à Azkaban après quelques années.

Ces deux enfants timides étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre et avaient tout de suite eu confiance en Nikita. La petite s'était même endormie sur ses genoux à leur première rencontre.

Les quitter avait été trop dur pour lui et, avant de se laisser guider par son instinct de gryffondor, avait contacté son mari pour qu'il les rencontre en espérant un coup de foudre, comme lui en avait eu un pour ces deux petits. Si la relation n'avait pas été aussi évidente, Charlie avait dû admettre que ces enfants étaient mignons, mais lorsqu'il avait vu où son mari voulait en venir, il avait pâlit.

Ils s'étaient disputés longtemps à ce sujet. Nikita voulait adopter deux enfants de quatre ans alors qu'il avait tout juste la vingtaine et Charlie ne s'en sentait pas capable. Après de nombreuses discussions, il avait fini par céder à son mari. Ils avaient rapidement eu les autorisations, aidés par une Vlada surexcitée, dont les relations au Ministère étaient véritablement utiles. Leurs réputations avaient finalement fait pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que Severus dépose le brevet de sa potion d'ADN, quelques jours avant leur demande officielle et elle avait été commercialisée immédiatement.

Une fois leurs enfants bien adaptés au sein de la famille, ils leur avaient fait boire la potion pour qu'ils deviennent leurs enfants biologiques. Ils avaient changés de prénom, de nom et de date de naissance. Une nouvelle vie pour deux enfants qui étaient nés au mauvais moment.

Nikita avait été très touché car ça lui avait fait repenser à son histoire.

Ils avaient élevé ces deux enfants comme ils le pouvaient, aidés par tous leurs proches et ils pensaient avoir plutôt bien réussi.

Nikita regarda sa fille qui discutait avec Severus, désormais grand-père.

Elle était légèrement timide et plutôt calme, introvertie et solitaire, même si elle n'hésitait pas à suivre son frère dans n'importe quelle aventure. Elle était brillante et curieuse. Severus disait souvent qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily. Elle s'appelait Anaé, signifiant fleur, justement en l'honneur de Lily. Anaé Vlada Luna Snape. Elle était d'une gentillesse à tout épreuve, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ça lui venait de Nikita.

Anaé avait hérité d'une masse de cheveux noirs ondulés et était plutôt menue. Son petit nez retroussé était constellé de taches de rousseur, héritées de son Dacha, comme elle l'appelait, de même que ses grands yeux bleus.

Dacha… Ou Cha, Daddy C, ou Chachou lorsqu'ils voulaient l'embêter.

Pour Nikita, c'était un "Daddy" classique. Quoique parfois agrémenté d'un "Nicky".

Il regarda ensuite son fils.

Altaïr Arthur Severus Snape.

Altaïr était le nom d'une étoile, en l'honneur de Sirius. Nikita aurait bien voulu ajouter le prénom de James, mais il avait eu peur d'attirer les soupçons de ses proches qui n'étaient pas au courant de son ancienne identité.

C'était un garçon plein de vie, très protecteur, sportif et attentionné envers tout ce qui possédait un cœur qui battait. Il était très aventurier et fonceur, il avait plus le caractère de Charlie. Par contre physiquement c'était la copie conforme de Nikita. Il avait hérité des yeux Prince d'un noir d'encre et les mêmes cheveux blonds, quoiqu'un peu plus dorés que son père et coupés courts.

Les deux enfants étaient tellement proches durant leur enfance que Nikita et Charlie, au moment de l'adoption, avaient décidé de leur donner la même date d'anniversaire, la date de leur adoption, ils étaient donc considérés comme des jumeaux. Ainsi, leurs parents étaient sûrs qu'ils auraient toujours un soutien, même s'ils se disputaient un jour avec leur famille d'adoption. Ils avaient, après tout, vécu les mêmes épreuves. Et ils se comportaient comme de véritables jumeaux. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils finissent les phrases de l'autre ou encore qu'ils se comprennent en un seul regard.

C'est ce qu'avait voulu leurs parents. Qu'ils aient toujours une bouée de sauvetage. Comme toutes les familles, ils se disputaient, surtout que les enfants adoptés remettaient toujours en question leur famille. Mais là, au moins, ils savaient qu'ils auraient toujours quelqu'un pour leur venir en aide.

« Alors les enfants, vous en êtes où dans vos devoirs de vacances ? » demanda Vlada.

« Nous en sommes à l'histoire de la magie. »

« Quel est le sujet ? » demanda Severus.

« La guerre d'Angleterre, » répondit Altaïr.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais je pense que le professeur nous a demandé un exposé exprès parce qu'il sait que vous êtes des héros de guerre. »

« Il veut des détails croustillants, » grogna Severus.

« Je pense que de toute façon, ils sont maintenant assez grands pour comprendre... » proposa Nikita en regardant son époux et ses parents.

Vlada et Charlie hochèrent la tête alors que Severus serra les dents.

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé Harry Potter dans cette maison à Privet Drive, son instinct de protection n'avait cessé de croître. Il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci repense à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir à cause du passé. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait deux magnifiques enfants et la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Nous vous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, » finit par dire Nikita, bien conscient qu'il était temps pour ses enfants de connaître son histoire.

Même s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient été adoptés et qu'ils avaient été les enfants biologiques de Mangemorts, ils ignoraient encore beaucoup de chose, comme la première identité de leur Daddy.

« Notre fils arrive quand ? » demanda Vlada pour changer de sujet.

« Votre fils est là, » fit une voix jeune derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un garçon de treize ans aux yeux et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Il était grand et mince avec les épaules carrés, le port altier et les pommettes saillante. Ses yeux pétillaient en regardant sa famille réunie.

« Roma ! » s'écria Nikita en bondissant pour serrer son frère contre lui.

Et oui ! Nikita avait un frère. Résultat de la petite fiole bleue que Severus avait offert à Vlada pour noël, une potion de fertilité. C'était une façon pour Severus d'accepter la demande de sa femme.

Roman, de son surnom Roma, était né en janvier après la guerre, Vlada étant tombée enceinte juste avant l'enlèvement de Nikita, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Severus avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne dans sa recherche, qu'elle avait été si émotive et légèrement effacée durant cette période. C'était aussi la raison de leur dispute, avant la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, car Vlada, malgré le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, voulait participer et Severus ne l'avait pas accepté. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été blessée, juste une baisse de forme qui l'avait fait tomber dans les Mandragores.

Roma allait dans une école spécialisée au Canada, car pour le plus grand malheur de son père, son fils était un artiste dans l'âme. Depuis tout petit, il vouait un culte aux pinceaux et à la musique. Certains sorciers naissaient avec une affinité pour les arts, on les appelait les Little Wiz, et ces sorciers avaient une école au Canada qui leur apprenait à développer leurs dons au maximum. Roma ne rentrait donc pas tous les soirs comme ses parents l'auraient souhaité mais seulement pendant les vacances comme c'était le cas actuellement.

Il était rentré chez ses parents depuis la veille mais n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plusieurs mois. Il aimait énormément son grand frère et malgré l'énorme différence d'âge, ils étaient très proches. Nikita avait été très présent dans son enfance, ils avaient joués des tours à leurs parents, il l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec eux et avait apaisé certaines tensions. Ils étaient très complices.

« Comment vas-tu Roma ? Raconte-moi l'école ! Qu'as-tu appris depuis la dernière fois ? »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi Nicky ! »

Roman ouvrit sa besace en cuire de dragon, offert par son frère à noël dernier, et en sortit un parchemin. Nikita le déroula et admira l'œuvre de son frère. C'était un croquis d'un petit chat des sables fait à l'encre, se baladant, courant, sautant à travers toute la feuille.

« Merci, il est magnifique ! » dit Nikita en étreignant à nouveau son frère.

Celui-ci lui rendit l'étreinte puis alla embrasser ses parents, serrer son neveu et sa nièce qui avaient quelque mois de plus que lui et qui l'appelait "tonton", juste pour le taquiner et tapa deux fois dans la main de Charlie comme il en avait l'habitude. Avec le rouquin, c'était un peu comme s'il avait deux frères, il le connaissait depuis toujours.

Il était aussi très proche des jumeaux Weasley et concevait parfois les emballages de leurs produits.

La petite famille enfin réunie, ils purent reprendre le repas et parler de tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après avoir passé une après-midi sous un superbe soleil magique, contrastant fortement avec les températures fraîches de l'extérieur, Nikita prépara la table et le jardin pour la venue de ses amis le soir même.

Il faisait nuit et il avait mis des lanternes et des chandelles partout, un sort de réchauffement sur la terrasse et la table agrandit pouvant accueillir tout le monde.

Ce fut donc avec une grande joie qu'il vit arriver par les ombres, Misha, serrant fortement sa compagne et calice Luna. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés depuis qu'il l'avait mordu le soir de la bataille. Elle avait acceptée ce fait comme une sorte de fatalité et Nikita était persuadé qu'elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle deviendrait calice. Elle avait été accueillie dans le clan avec joie et était devenue Animage, s'occupant des soins des animaux au sein du clan. Misha, quant à lui avait pris la suite de son père dans le conseil.

Vinrent ensuite, Neville et Elena, mariés et parents de deux enfants : Maël et Eva. Ils étaient partis pour un tour du monde, à la recherche de plantes et d'ingrédients rares. Ils changeaient chaque années de pays et profitaient de leurs découvertes au maximum. Severus profitait bien des facilités de son ancien élève, qu'il surnommait toujours "Le cauchemar des chaudrons" pour récupérer des ingrédients pour ses recherches. Neville acceptait de bonne grâce, il avait pris de l'assurance et ne se laissait plus marcher dessus, au grand plaisir de Severus qui ne cessait de l'embêter. Neville savait qu'il hériterait bientôt des fonctions d'un Lord, sa grand-mère n'étant bientôt plus en capacité de le faire, alors il voulait en profiter.

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent ensuite, George accompagné de sa splendide épouse Angelina Johnson, de leur fils Warren et de leur fille Amy. Warren dont le prénom était le fruit d'un pari entre Fred et George. Ce dernier, lors d'une soirée arrosée, avait mis son frère au défi de nommer son fils de façon à faire de la pub à leur boutique, et George l'avait fait, il avait supplié sa femme d'accepter les prénoms : Warren William Weasley, les initiales de Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Angelina avait piqué une telle crise quand elle avait appris ça au deux ans du petit, que c'était devenu un événement mémorable chez les Weasley.

Son frère avait donc eut un gage, resté secret entre eux pendant des années, jusqu'à la naissance de la fille de Fred qu'il avait tenu à prénommé Georgina. Ketty, sa femme, n'avait pas été dupe mais l'avait laissé faire. Son époux l'avait toujours fait rire et il fallait avouer que c'était un très joli prénom. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait eu carte blanche pour choisir le prénom de son deuxième enfant : Amélia.

Zina l'éternelle célibataire arriva enfin. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied, mais excellait dans un travail qui la passionnait. Elle était devenue Auror d'élite, sous les conseils de Vlada, et passait du temps à voyager pour des missions plus ou moins périlleuses.

Tania et Remus arrivèrent ensuite, heureux couple marié et sans enfant. Ils accusaient maintenant quelques rides, mais c'était toutes des rides de bonheur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Nikita.

Hermione et Viktor furent les suivants. Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après Nikita et Charlie, et étaient parents de trois enfants : Yulia, Hélène et Rurik. Yulia était elle aussi une enfant de Mangemort, adoptée grâce à la potion de Severus. Nikita en était le parrain, ce qui permettait aux jumeaux de rester proches d'elle et d'être là pour se soutenir les uns les autres.

Draco et Makari arrivèrent plus tard, eux aussi accompagnés de leur fils adoptif Semyon. Draco avait donc repris le rôle de Lord de son père, gérait les entreprises familiales, et siégeait au Magenmagot. Mak était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch Anglaise et s'était très bien fait à son nouveau pays.

Ils furent suivis de Bill et Fleur qui arrivèrent avec Victoire, leur magnifique fille de sept ans. Celle-ci se précipita d'ailleurs sur Altaïr qui la fit tourner en riant. Elle était amoureuse de son cousin depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans et le regardait avec adoration.

Fedor, sa compagne et leurs enfants, ne pourraient pas venir ce soir, tous pris par leur travail respectif. Tout comme Théo qui faisait une carrière d'avocat. Celui-ci avait eu du mal à se remettre du décès de son meilleur ami Blaise, mais le fait d'assister au procès de son meurtrier lui avait donné un but dans la vie et s'il était toujours célibataire, il ne cessait de profiter des plaisirs de la vie, en hommage à son défunt ami.

Les vingt adultes étaient installés à table pour un apéritif, tandis que les quatorze enfants et adolescents profitaient du jardin pour jouer ou parler en petits groupes.

En revenant sur la terrasse, avec plusieurs plateaux lévitant derrière lui, bourrés de verres et de boissons, Nikita s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte et regarda tout ce petit monde. C'était sa famille, la vraie, et à cet instant, il était le plus heureux du monde.

« Alors russe de mon cœur, » dit Charlie en l'enlaçant par derrière. « Tu viens profiter de cette soirée ? »

Oui, il était heureux.

FIN

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et a bientôt j'espère.


End file.
